Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VRAINS!
by ThePLOThand
Summary: One day, Yuya Sakaki was transported into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS to assist Yusaku Fujiki on his journey. However, he is not the only person from another universe who will influence the course of events in this alternate universe. Who and what AU, you ask? Find out on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VRAINS!
1. Pilot

Hello, you probably know my name already, but for those who don't, I am Yuya Sakaki and if you know my name already, you also probably know about the 4 Dimensions and Zarc... and the rest, however even after making Reira smile my life didn't get any easier.

Something even weirder than all of that happened.

Just as I drew my first 5 cards in the first duel against my father since a long time (Performapal Odd-eyes Unicorn, Performapal Pendulum Art and Clean, Performapal Helprincess, Performapal Secondonkey and The Phantom Knight's Rank-Up-Magic Launch), I suddenly found myself inside of a dark empty void. What happened? At first, I thought I was overwhelmed by the moment and passed out but somehow I knew THIS situation was different.  
While I was thinking about what just happened, I suddenly heard a voice, the voice of... YUZU?!

"So bringing you here worked. And for your concerns, I am NOT Yuzu Hiiragi."

"THEN WHO ARE YOU?! WHY AM I HERE!? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE YUZU'S VOICE?", I yelled, almost in despair.

"As for the first question, I cannot answer yet, the third one is not relevant yet and for question No. 2 you are being tested."

"Tested? For what? Also, show yourself!"

A dark, cloaked figure appeared and the void's background turned into a light gray.

"I'm testing you, whether you are a worthy candidate for a certain mission, to learn about it, you have to pass it.", the Voice explained. As she finished her sentence the lines of a duel field appeared on the ground, however, it looked... different from what I was used to; there were no pendulum zones to be seen and 2 extra zones are placed between each players field.

"So the "test" is a duel...", I muttered.

"Are you ready?" the cloaked voice asked.  
"I don't have a choice, do I? To return to my friends, family, and Yuzu, I will pass your test and fulfill your mission!"  
"That's the spirit! Keep it up and give me all you´ve got!"

Looks like the fun has just begun... or did it?

* * *

 ** **AN: So this is the first chapter of my second FF and like Yuya dueling his dad, there was a Long gap in my writing. Alas, I hope this fic will surpass Sudden Adventure.(which I will continue)****  
 ** **As for you readers, please leave a Review, telling me what you liked (or didn't) so I can improve my writing for all of us!****


	2. Link Summoning

**Before starting with the duel let's answer the Reviews I've got so far!**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: I'm really sorry but I cannot answer your question yet because I haven´t decided on this idea yet. I think it would be better if I saw the actual anime first, so it could plan better on how the "Link Dimension"-Plot plays out. For now, it might as well be something entirely different.**

 **nightshroud96: Don't worry, didn't his opponent say Yuya will get more info after passing his "test"?**

 **PhotonDragon16: obviously it does.**

* * *

 **"Duel!" Yuya (4000lp) vs UNKNOWN (4000lp)**

"I will go first!", The Voice said. "I start by playing Graceful Download!",The card depicted a computer screen with a list of several cards containing the angel from Graceful Charity, "I can add 3 cyverse-type Monsters to my hand by discarding 2 cards!  
I add Link Slayer, Bittron, and Draconet and discard Necrolink and Link Loading Wheel for it. Then I activate the other Loading Wheel from my hand!" The card showed a loading symbol consisting of orange triangles "This card will gain a Loading Counter whenever I perform a Link Summon!"

"L-link Summon?!", I said, gasping in surprise.

"You´ll see soon enough. First, I can special summon Link Slayer since I have no monsters! ( **ATK:2000** ) Then I normal summon Draconet ( **ATK:1400** ), who allows me to summon a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or deck, I summon Bittron in defense mode ( **DEF:2000** )! Now I'm gonna show you. see, in this kind of duel you can only control one Monster that was summoned from the extra deck. "

"WHAT? S-so my pendulum, synchro and xyz, and fusion..."

"Also your Pendulum Zones have been moved to the left and right-most spell and trap zones. However, with Link Monsters, you can do more! By sending my normal Monster to the graveyard I link summon! Cybernetic Arachnoid Born from human sacrifice crawl forward from the cobwebs and bring more humans! Link 1, Link Spider! ( **ATK: 1000 Link Markers: Down** )"

"That´s a really frightening summon chant for a blue spider!"

"I'm just messing with you, like with my choice of voice. At this point Link Loading Wheel gains a loading counter! ( **LC:1** ) You see that Link Spider has no defense points which means she cannot be in defense Position"

So that doesn't mean she has zero defense...

"Also she has been summoned in one of these zones between our playing fields. If you were to summon from your extra deck you have to pick the other one."

That means the one on my left.

"The orange arrow pointing down on her card self allows me to summon one additional Monster from the Extra Deck in the zone below her. But first Link Spider´s effect will summon the Bittron from my hand in this zone. Next up, I summon another Link Spider using my Bittron! ( **LC:2** )"

"But you won't gain another additional summon... wait! Those counters!"

"Yes, during the End Phase I cand send Wheel to the graveyard to draw one card for every Counter on it! Now I send the Spider in the main zone and my Draconet to the grave to link summon Honeybot at Link Spiders Marker! ( **ATK:1900 Link Markers: Left, Right LC:3** )  
And I summon another Honeybot using Slayer and the second Link Spider! ( **LC:4** )  
And now for my final link summon! Link monsters can be treated as a number of materials equal to their Link! I use my 2 Honeybots to summon the Link 4 Firewall Dragon! ( **ATK:2500 Link Markers: Left,Right,Up,Down LC:5** )  
At last, i activate the field spell Castle Link, this card allows me to move my dragon one zone downwards so you won't profit from the up marker. I end my turn sending LLW to the graveyard drawing 5 Cards"

"An impressive number of summons", I commented, "But why didn't you keep your second Link Loading Wheel? You could have drawn a lot more cards."

"Because then I would have to discard Castle Link and take the risk of you summoning 2 extra deck monsters."

I looked at my hand, the cards I had were: Xiangke Magician, Performpal Dropgallop, Performapal Partnaga, Odd-eyes Saber Dragon and Xiansheng Magician.

"You were right about one thing", I said

"And that would be?"

"I am going to summon more than one monster from my extra deck, HOWEVER, I don't need more than one at a time!"

"Well show me. With the five cards, I just drew, I will survive your onslaught anyway."

"We'll see about that. The fun... has just begun! My turn, draw! I set the Pendulum Scale with scale 3 Xiangke Magician and scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician and summon using the set scale! Pendulum of my Soul, swing and draw a shining arc across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my monsters! Level 5 Performapal Dropgallop and Partnaga and level 7 Odd-eyes Saber Dragon! With Dropgallops effect I draw 2 cards because two Performapals have been pendulum summoned!"

Now I held, Amnesia, Magician's Card and Performapal Swincobra.

"I can see were this is going."

"You're right. I overlay Dropgallop and Partnaga!From the depths of Purgatory, sing the song of rebellion dedicated to restless souls! Let it echo for all eternity and appear! XYZ SUMMON!Rank 5, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!  
Then I use Xiangke Magician's effect to turn his rank into a level! Following that, I use Xiangsheng Magician's effect to make his Level equal to Saber Dragon's! Now I overlay my Level 7 Odd-eyes Saber Dragon and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! XYZ SUMMON! RANK 7! THE BLAZING DRAGON CALLED BY CALAMITY! ODD EYES RAGING DRAGON!" ( **ATK:3000** )

* * *

 **Aaaand I'm going to place a cut here before it gets too long. (oh, little did I know when writing this for the first time) For those wondering about Necrolink, Yuya's Opponent will use it next chapter. But the name kinda gives it a little bit away, doesn't it? Yuya will get the reveal probably next chapter as well. As I mentioned at the chapter's beginning I want to see VRAINS first before I do any big diversions and branch offs. As last time leave a review, so I can improve my writing for all of us. As for this time you are very welcome to suggest stuff for this crossover, if I use your ideas I will give you credit; of course.**

 **See ya!**


	3. I passed the test

****D3lp0xl0ver: I'm glad you like it and yes EVEN if I decide against a Link Dimension plot. It would be just for symbolism/fun in that case. The XY part will be Sea Scales.****

* * *

"I activate the effect of my dragon! By detaching both Overlay Units, he negates the effect of every other spell and trap on the field, destroys all other cards on the field and gains 200 attack Points for every card! 4 cards were destroyed, therefore he gains 800 Attack Points! ( ** **OERD ATK: 3000-3800**** ) Now Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacks directly! Destru-"

"Did you really think it would be THAT easy?", the cloaked voice asked.

"Well, what do you have to counter me?", I challenged her.

"I activate Swift Scarecrow! By discarding it in response to a direct attack, I end the Battle Phase!"

"I set a monster and a card face-down. I end my turn and Raging Dragon's attack returns to 3000."

"My turn, draw! I activate Necrolink! I can conduct a Link Summoning by banishing materials from my graveyard!" The card showed an opened graveyard portal with two Bittrons exiting and a Honeybot descending from the sky. "I banish both Honeybots from my graveyard and summon a second Firewall Dragon!"

"But if you don't have another Castle Link I will be able to summon two Monsters from my extra deck due to his upwards link marker.", I said.

"Looks like I have to take that risk after all. Next, I play Triplet Completion!", The card showed two Mokey Mokeys and a third in silhouette form.

"With this, I can add the third Necrolink from my Deck to my hand! I activate it again, this time using both Link Spiders and Bittrons to summon my last Firewall Dragon", she stated.

"With 2500 attack Points how..?", I wondered

"You know it's effect will take out your Dragon! Once, while a Firewall Dragon is face-up on the field he can return one card from either player's field to the hand, depending on the number of mutual links!", Mutual Link must refer to two arrows pointing back and forth with each other.

"I bounce back Raging Dragon and your back row card!"

"Amnesia's effect activates! Since it was removed from the field, your Monster´s names will be turned to Amnesia for this turn!"

"Meaningless!", she said,"Now I attack your face-down Monster!"

"Performapal Swincobra will be sent to the Extra Deck!"

"And now, "Amnesia" is gonna attack directly!" ( ** **Yuya LP:4000-1500**** ) "I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!"

Shuffle Reborn, this card lets me summon a Monster from my graveyard, then return one card from my field to my deck to draw a card, both the drawn card and the Monster will be banished at the end of my turn. I can't Play Magician's Card right now, I can only use it when I have nothing else and I will be defenseless once I end my turn.  
What should I do?

"Are you losing hope to defeat me?", the mysterious voice asked.

She hit right in the mark. Somehow I had a feeling I wouldn't draw the right card to win. I often do but...  
Also, I don't think this... being that kidnapped me in broad daylight will just let me go and pick another candidate for whatever her mission is...

"And I thought a duelist who could save not one but four worlds by making an infant smile, who is a fragment of a former demon would give in so easily to despair."

Tru-

" _ _Hey Yuya, I think that was supposed to be a pep talk!__ ", it was... Yugo!

" _ _That a pep talk? I think becoming one with us made you lose your mind Yugo__.", Y-yuri said

" _ _Maybe it wasn't her intention to cheer you up__ ", Yuto added, " _ _But you shouldn't forget all the achievements you already made__."

You are right! In the short amount of time in this void I lost focus of everything else, but I have to Keep on fighting!

"I'm not despairing anymore!",I declared,"Even here everyone is still in my heart! No matter how hard it might get, the fun... IS NOT OVER YET! I set Amnesia and activate Shuffle Reborn! I revive Saber Dragon and return Amnesia to my Deck to draw a card! Also, your Monsters lose their name once again!"

"So you recover your hope as quickly as you lost it. Now, Yuya Sakaki, show me your full potential!", she said.

"I activate the drawn Amazing Pendulum! Since my Scales are empty, I can add Swingcobra and Xiangsheng to my hand, then I set my Scales with them! With the Scales of 2 and 8, I can Pendulum Summon the Level 7 Xianke Magician! Then I overlay Saber and Xiange! Cold dragon with dichromatic eyes, freeze down the aggressions and revive your slain companions! XYZ SUMMON! RANK 7! THE COLD DRAGON OF REVIVAL! ODD EYES ABSOLUTE DRAGON! ( ** **ATK:2800**** ) Now attack!"

"Even if you aren't on the verge of giving up and get a new card out of nowhere, you still shouldn't assume your victory as given! I activate Magic Cylinder! Your attack is negated and you take your Dragons ATK as damage!"

"Not if I negate it first!"

"What?!", my Opponent gasped.

"By detaching Saber Dragon, I can negate your attack and summon an Odd-Eyes Monster from hand or Graveyard! I pick Saber Dragon"

"Then I chain Mirror Force!",the voice countered

"Even if Absolute is destroyed his effect still resolves! And WHEN he's destroyed I can summon an Odd-Eyes Monster from my Extra Deck! Join the fun Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! ( ** **ATK:3000**** ) I don't know you who are, but you won't stop my Entertainment Dueling! I attack Firewall Dragon with Saber Dragon!"

"I counter with my second Mirror Force!"

"When Rebellion Dragon is destroyed I can destroy my Pendulum Scales to place him there! Now I enter Main Phase 2 and use his effect to set Performapal Lizardraw into my other scale!"

"But narrowing your Scales won't give you another summon."

"I didn't do it for Scales, I did for Lizardraws ability! I draw card by shuffling him into my Deck afterward! I activate the drawn Gryphons Feather Duster!"

"That card was never a part of you decks either!", she said.

"This card was created by our bonds!", I answered.

"But is an ordinary and existing card, not a new or pendulum one! Can you truly use this power like that...", she muttered

"You can call it both a weaker and a stronger version of Yuto's Emergency Provisions. I only gain 500 Life Points, can´t choose the number of sacrificed cards and it is not a quick spell but it has ONE advantage."

"A situational advantage. It merely lets you use your Pendulum Zones because it destroys cards instead of sending them to the grave. Whatever power created this card it can't be very strong yet."

"After my Dragon has been destroyed, ( ** **Yuya LP:1500-2000**** ) I can now play Magician's card! If this card is the only card I have I can draw one card for every card you control! "

"If you had gotten rid of everything you have earlier, you would have drawn a lot more"

"These two cards will be all I need! DRAW! I activate Smile World! Both "Amnesias" will gain 100 attack points for every Monster on the field!( ** **ATK:2500-2700**** ) Then I activate Smile's End! This card destroys all Monsters with changed ATK on the field and deals damage equal to the change, given I don't control Monsters!"

( ** **UNKNOWN LP: 4000-3600**** )

"Since you have nothing left to do it's my turn! I summon a second draconet and with its effect a third Bittron. I send them to the Graveyard to summon Honeybot. Now attack directly! Honeycomb Blaster!( ** **Yuya LP:2000-100**** ) I end my turn. If you don't draw the right card now you will lose the duel", she said.

"I won't give up! My turn, draw! I use Monster Reborn to revive Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Now attack! Shivering Strike Burst!( ** **UNKNOWN LP:3600-2700**** ) Now YOU will lose if you don't draw exactly the card you need! I end my turn!"

"I did just that.", she said, probably smirking right now.

"What?!", I gasped.

"I activate Captured Pendulum! This card summons any Pendulum Monster from your Extra deck to my field, ignoring summoning conditions! I take Your Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Exactly that was shown on the card. A pained Odd-Eyes Rebellion was dragged from one player to another with a glowing blue capturing net.

"Attack." ( ** **Yuya LP: 100-200=0**** )

 ** **WINNER: UNKNOWN****

Dammit, I lost, what is going to happen now?

"Excellent, you have passed the test.", she said.

Wait... "WHAT!?"

* * *

 ** **Aaaand Chapter 3 is over with that! The reveal will have to wait until Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO is finished since it could greatly affect its contents.****  
 ** **Also, what did you think about the final LP Change being presented as a wrong (unless exact game) equation? Should I always use equations? Only for the final move? Keep the "Old LP number - New number" System?****  
 ** **Additionally, will add all OC Cards used in a duel to the Authors note at the end of a chapter.  
(Edit Note: Firewall has been slightly buffed for my fic, but it's exact changes are in Chapter 5's end note)****

 ** **Graceful Download****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Effect: Discard 2 cards to, add 3 cyverse monsters from your Deck to your hand.****

 ** **Link Loading Wheel****

 ** **Continous Spell****

 **Effect: Whenever you Link Summon a Link Monster,** place one Link Counter on **this card. During your End Phase; you can send this card to the GY to draw one card for every Link Counter on it.**

 ** **Necrolink****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Effect: Link Summon one Link Monster from you Extra Deck, by banishing the appropriate Link Material from your GY.****

 ** **Smile's End****

 ** **Quick Spell****

 ** **Effect: If you control no monsters and your opponent controls monsters whose ATK is different from their original ATK: Destroy all monsters on the field with ATK different from their original ATK and deal damage to your opponent equal to the total difference.****

 ** **Captured Pendulum****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Effect: Special summon one face-up Pendulum Monster from your opponents Extra Deck to your side of the field, ignoring its summoning conditions. If it battles, give control of it to your opponent after the Damage Step.****

 ** **Triplet Completion****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Effect: If you have two Normal Spell, Trap or Monster Cards with the same Name in your GY, add a third copy of them from your deck to your hand.****


	4. End of the Prologue

****And now that all 4 episodes of LABO aired I can finally continue this fanfic, yeah! Although I have to say, technically I could have continued this fic after week one. Really, the only "outstanding" piece of information was the inclusion of Speed Duels.****  
 ** **(which will operate by the deck size rules of Duel Links in this story, for better or worse)****  
 ** **But before I start it's time to answer the Reviews again!****

 ** **Delp0xl0v3r: I'm glad I have such a big fan already and I already have a plan for its user. Let's see how he is going to fit into****  
 ** **Arc-VRAINS when Vrains comes out.****

 ** **HelenTheMoon: Consider these chapters a prologue. My will to write this fic early might be the main reason why Yuya is somewhat prepared for what is coming to him, unlike your typical SI.****

 ** **nightshroud96: ...thank's you´ll see how your Review influences this chapter.****

* * *

"B-but how? I lost! And it was pretty humiliating on top of that!"

"Victory or defeat weren't the criteria I used to judge you, but first let me show you my true form and then I'll explain."

She began to transform into what could best be described as the female form of Dark Sage.

"Your humiliation was going just according to the plan."

"You planned it? But for what reason?"

"To see how you would stand up to it. If you could fight on even if your strongest Monsters were countered by insignificant trap cards.", she explained.

"I almost lost my hope at o-"

"But with the help of Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri you regained your confidence and you didn't fall into despair even after I countered the assault of your dragons with Magical Cylinder and Mirror Force."

"W-wait did you read my mind during our duel?", I asked in confusion.

"No. Judging from your sudden change of mind it was obvious you had some kind of spiritual support from somewhere and I blocked out all other influences to this place except your counterparts as they reside within you. But enough about our duel for the moment, you surely want to hear about the mission I'm going to give you, don´t you?"

"Yes. What do I have to do?"

"I will send you into another dimension, one where dueling will also play a big role."

"DIMENSION?! Is there a Link Dimension as well? Is there a hidden fifth piece of Zarc?"

"Oh, excuse my choice of words, it won't be a dimension representing Link Summoning like your worlds that represent Pendulum, Synchro, XYZ, and Fusion. By Dimension, I was merely referring to another world. As for the mission; the first step will be a duel with this boy."

She conjured a magical projection of a teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spiked outward in the back and contained light blue bangs with pink accents. The boy's attire consisted of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes.

"His name is Yusaku Fujiki, a hacker who doesn't like standing out. But he might take the risk of attention once he sees the potential of your abilities."

"So I have to become his ally eventually. But... uhm..."

"The goal he strives for might not seem like anything that requires extradimensional intervention, however, you and your counterparts are not the only persons who shouldn't exist in this universe. His voyage will contain quests and hardships far different from his original course of destiny. You will learn more from Yusaku himself once you become acquainted with him.  
That is all the Information about your mission I will give you for now. Have you made your decision yet?"

"Decision? Wait, I get to choose whether I take your mission?"

"Indeed. A hero who is forced into his journey will never fight as eager as a hero who had the option of decline."

"L-let me think...", I said

Yuri, Yuto, Yugo! Are you still in here somewhere?

" _ _Yes we hear you, Yuya.__ ", they said in unison.

" _ _I mean it's not like we did speak to you in the duel.__ ", Yuri mocked

" _ _As for me.__ ", Yuto said, " _ _I would take this Mission. If someone from another world had gotten the chance to prevent Heartlands ruin, I wish he would have taken it.__ "

" _ _Same for me! I would never reject the possibility of someone helping me to find Rin. And whatever we will have to face, if this mystical woman is ready to seek help from another universe it has to be even more important__.", Yugo said

" _ _Eh, if this Yusaku guy will risk getting into the limelight after seeing our powers that means we are going to switch controls right? This is gonna be way more interesting than watching you as a duel pro. Count me in!__ ", Yuri finished.

"I will join my other souls and accept!"

"Alright but apart from your job I need to reveal some other things.", the Dark Sagess said.

"And those are?"

"There will be another evolution of dueling in addition to Link Summoning. It will be called Speed Dueling."

" _ _There will be a new form of Riding Duels in this world?__ ",Yugo asked excitedly," _ _Yes!__ "

"Yes, only they won't be done on motorcycles, but with hoverboards."

" _ _Aw, Come on!__ ",Yugo said in disappointment.

"It will be very similar to normal dueling, but with a few restrictions. Your deck will only consist of 20-30 Cards and an Extra Deck of 5 Cards furthermore the very left and right spell, trap and Monster zones are no parts of the playing field anymore and yes that means no Pendulum Summoning in Speed Duels"

"Wait a second! In that case, I need to prepare my deck first!"

"Did you really think I won't grant you that time? But wait, there are a few other facts I will tell you. As my Cybernetical-Themed Deck may have hinted these speed Duels will occur inside of a Cyberspace called Link VRAINS and they will be conducted on the Data Storm, in which Yusaku Fujiki will go by the nickname of Playmaker."

She conjured another picture; Playmaker wore a black and green outfit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changed to yellow and red with pink strips and accents.

"Is there anything else apart from your exact mission you want to know?"

"First", I asked, "Why can't you tell me my exact mission?"

"There is a time and place for everything. Knowing the exact contents of your mission would overwhelm you unless you are acquainted with the world you are living in.", the Dark Sagess answered.

"Second, what will happen in my world during the time I'm gone?"

"I will bring you back to the moment I took you from if you succeed."

"Third, What is your name?"

"For now call me the Dark Sagess.", she answered., "If that is all, I will give you and your counterparts time to prepare a Speed Duel deck."

This time a wooden table with the cards I owned placed on it and a chair next to it appeared.

20 Cards and only 5 Cards in the Extra Deck huh? That is gonna be difficult, but I'll make it!

Let's start with Monster Cards, I put in Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, this will make it easier to get the cards I need, then Performapal Parrotrio to get non-Pendulum Performapals to the field, for those I chose Sleight Hand Magician, Help Princess, Friendonkey, Hip Hippo, Flip Hippo, Inflater Tapir and Bot-Eyes Lizard.  
There are still Pendulum Monsters in my Deck, however, which are Odd-Eyes and the Performapals Trump Witch and Girl to help Fusion Summoning and Handstandacoon to send Monsters back into the Extra deck/Hand.

As I searched for Spell Cards, I stumbled upon Smile's End. The card depicted a mirrored and negative Image of Smile World with a few Smiles turned into frowns.

"Dark Sagess."

"What´s the matter?"

"I never had this card before.", I said, "But I don't feel like this card was created by our bonds as Gryphons Feather Duster and it definitely had a different origin than Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon"

"What about it?",she said

"D-did you put this card into my deck, hoping I would activate it as a secret part of the test duel?"

"I thought you would never notice. Indeed this card was a symbolic test of whether you could sacrifice your ideal of bringing smilers if needed to. And indeed you could"

... I had no idea what to say. In the duel I just had I was about to give up even though I just saved the multiverse by making a BABY smile, then with the help of my other souls I get my act together and clear my field to cling onto the hope of drawing two cards.  
And now I remember I could have put Perfomapal Five Rainbow Magician into the Pendu-  
I immediately put that thought away, this isn't about rethinking my strategy right now!  
Ok, where were we? Drawing two Cards. Right. Then I play a card representing making People smile and right AFTER that a card representing the end of that philosophy.  
How could I even do that so casually? It makes no sense!  
I didn't even consciously reach the conclusion that there is a situation where smiling isn't the solution!  
And now that it's hitting me in hindsight... I have no idea how to adjust my dueling to this situation.

"I can imagine what you are mentally going through right now. However, I am confident you will make it through it."

"No advice on how I can improve my dueling without trying to entertain anymore?"

"I certainly know the ideal or at least a favorable outcome of your inner conflict, but part of that is to overcome this crisis alone.", the Dark Sagess said.

" _ _No, he has not!__ ",Yuto shouted.," _ _Yuya may be left with nothing now that his dueling philosophy shattered so quickly__ ", he suddenly materialized next to me, "But we will help him find a new style!", he then turned to me. ,"Yuya, once we enter this new world let us take over. You need time to process this first."

"Thank you Yuto."

" _ _Don't Forget us two.__ ", Yugo said referring to himself and Yuri.

" _ _Don't worry about it__.", Yuri said, " _ _I will beat that Fujiki guy for you.__ "

"Oh my, this is certainly an interesting development", the Sagess commented, "even though I missed a few pieces of your conversation.  
But Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, once you are in the other Dimension you will only be able to Switch control, you will not be able to Exit Yuya Sakaki's Body, as far as I know at least."

" _ _Well this wasn't really a planned act, was it? Remember Yuya we will always be at your side.__ ",Yuto said and added: " _ _It´s not like we can change it anyways. Now finish your deck and enter this new world.__ " Then Yuto faded again.

As for the rest of my deck, it contains Polymerisation, Performapal Recasting, Performance Hurricane, Super Hippo Carnival and Performapal Revival and Pinch Helper.  
In my Extra Deck, i have Performapal Odd-Eyes Metalclaw, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Perfomapal Gatlinghoul, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

"Alright. Dark Sagess my preparations are finished. How about you 3?"

" _ _Done.__ ", " _ _I'm ready.__ ", " _ _This will be exciting.__ ", they said

"None of them object."

"Then go through this gate." A Portal appeared next to the Sagess, looking like the gate from Different Dimension Gateway.

Alright then, into the VRAINS!

* * *

 ** **AN:And with that, we got through the prologue. Yes! And thanks again to nightshroud96, even though your Review was negative it really had a big Impact on this chapter. I don't know whether it appeases you that Yuya's Humiliation was "all according to Keikaku", so the Dark Sagess could test his reaction,  
but what do you (and my other readers as well) think about the way I tried to deconstruct this, overly fast change of Heart, that Yuya himself had brought unto Edo for example. ****  
****I'm well aware I have to be careful or otherwise, this will turn into annoying or whiny angsting, but I am also prepared to take this risk. And I didn't overlook your parts about the dragon's sentience this time. I am already gathering ideas on how to incorporate it into this.****

 ** **To all of you, NEVER hesitate to tell your opinion about this Story, this chapter proves that even a rant about your personal Dethroning Moment of Suck can do wonders:****  
 ** **This doesn't mean you can be insulting as you want, even though nightshroud96 ranted, I could t what he disliked , so no BRUHTHISFFSUCKSKYS!1!)****

 ** **And now a QOTC: What do you think did the Dark Sagess mean by the ideal way to resolve his inner Conflict? Or in other words, how do you think will I resolve this character arc?****

 ** **See you next time!****


	5. Inside the VRAINS

**Michael78: Then you'll be glad to hear that the next chapter will probably follow a bit sooner :-)**

 **D3lp0xl0v3r: I am giving my best to keep up the excellent work, don't worry. As for Yuya/Counterparts, you'll see them and Yusaku in this chapter. and Link VRAINS, too of course**

 **knightdragon: Well yeah In-Universe it was supposed to be a curb-stomp battle to test how Yuya would react. Should they duel again however there won't be a need to test that of course.**

 **As I said earlier the summoning method Dragon will be called Sea Scales Link Dragon, but that doesn't mean none of them will receive a Link Monster. Of course, Yuya will get a hover board, VR name and Outfit, the same goes for his other Counterparts.**

 **night magician: I will talk about your suggestion at the end of the chapter.**

 **wildriderxx1: Nice idea about Beserk Mode and I am pretty sure Roger will appear in Arc-VRAINS!**

 **Kitkattwix: That is because I myself had trouble fitting all dimensional dragons into Yuya's deck without using OC cards (which was silly from me since the Yu-boys are going to use them in this very chapter)**

 **As for nightshroud96, his Review (and the others) at first weren't visible on the web site but I got an email from it. He sent me a PM to remind me asking whether I had gotten the Reviews, then I personally replied to his Review...and somehow this has resulted in him being the judge of all of my major ideas on concerning the sentient 4-Dimensional Dragons.**  
 **And I start this chapter by presenting the fruits of our cooperation.**

* * *

 _Inside an unknown realm L1_

"So we have to play the heroes now.", Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon said.

"Looks like it.", Clear Wing Synchro Dragon commented.

"Not really my taste.",Starve Venom Fusion Dragon said.

"Me neither. At least it isn't the same we wanted to destroy earlier", Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon said, "Also Yuya will have to deal with not being able to use smiles to solve every problem. Could be an interesting change. Also, our masters will now have to switch control between each other to duel."

"I dislike being forced into entertainment as much as everybody else here. However, we should not forget that this won't last forever. Once this is over we are sent straight back to the duel against Yusho, the man that taught him this degrading form of entertainment."

"Implying Zarc was better in that regard.", Clear Wing commented.

"Violence or circus animals; the way doesn't matter, Zarc had the saving grace of trying to protect us. And worse, he doesn't even seem to care or understand our words.", Odd-Eyes said.

"We can't make him care but if it's about not being able to listen-", Dark Rebellion began to suggest.

"What? Make him buy a hearing aid?", Odd-Eyes scoffed.

"That's... not it. But if I had to guess, if the problem indeed is about Yuya not being able to understand us, the reason for that problem might be EN flowers, En Winds, EN Birds and EN Moon."

"So what?", Odd-Eyes asked.

"Their effect -apart from the ones they have in a duel- was to split the Original Dimension into four, right? What if it hinders our communication with the boys too? Ray Akaba could have done something to prevent our voices from reaching them, hoping it would prevent Zarc's return?"

"Could she really have planned that much though? If she could, couldn't she have thought of a better plan to stop us from punishing humanity as well?", Starve Venom said, scratching his chin.

"We don't even know exactly how we were stopped. It's pointless to discuss that.",Clear Wing said.

"I just think... maybe it won't work in this new world?", Dark Rebellion said.

"Hmm... This could be possible, I tried to communicate through my alternate form but couldn't even get a word out because that sagess blocked us. If she prevented us from interfering with the duel, we should have been able to otherwise.", Odd-Eyes said.

"Then we are able to reach them in this new world! Awesome!", Clear Wing said enthusiastically.

"You are being way too optimistic. But what about the new rules of dueling?", Starve Venom asked.

"Yes. With these Extra Zones and that other stuff we cannot assemble on the field anymore", Dark Rebellion said.

"Unless we have the right "Link Markers". And this Speed Dueling with a smaller field... at least two of us will have to become Link Monsters. Still, I wonder how Virtual Reality feels like compared to Solid Vision with Mass.", Odd-Eyes said.

"And most of the four boys don't even have the right deck to summon all 4 of us. Yuya doesn't play me, Yugo only plays me, Yuto plays Rebellion and Starve, Yuri does not have Dark Rebellion in his Speed Duel deck. What if they eventually abandon us altogether?"

"They won't abandon us. Even if I have to accept being a tool for smiles in the end.", Odd-eyes comforted Clear Wing.

"Would you really choose the companion of your kin over being free from forced entertainment? Would any of us do that?", Dark Rebellion asked.

Odd-Eyes shot him a warning look and said: "Of Course, being alone is the bigger evil."

"Moreover,", Clear Wing changed the topic, "Zarc is now gone for good right? We will never be one again right?"

"We will find a way.",Starve Venom promised, "Assuming Dark Rebellion is right and the EN Cards don't stop us anymore, what are we going to tell Yuya and the rest? What kind of Treatment will we demand?"

* * *

 _Yuto's POV L2_

Upon agreeing that I would be the best suited for this unknown situation, I was put in charge.I decided it was best to scan my surroundings upon my arrival. I could see skyscrapers around me. So far nobody seemed to have discovered me.  
Well, I guess the Dark Sagess must have some power over where I appeared so she wouldn't bring me to a place where I would be discovered unless-

"Hey did you just appear out of nowhere?" a girl calmly asked.

"Yeah! I mean nonononononoyougotitallitsnotwhatitlookslikeiswear!"

I am usually much calmer than this, but I doubt anyone would have a better response were they in my same situation. Besides, it was very jarring to hear her so calm about the whole affair.

"Oh yes, it is. You did not stand here before", she said.

Damnit! What do I do? Wait the Sagess must have planned that! She will lead us to Yusaku somehow!

"Do you know someone named Yusaku Fujiki? Inside of Link VRAINS, he goes by the name of Playmaker.", I asked, which was my second mistake.

"Wait... Yusaku Fujiki is Playmaker? Where did you get that info Mystery Boy?"

Did I mention how unnerving her calm tone of voice is considering the situation? Also, I could probably have guessed the similarity between Yusaku and Playmaker was a "hidden in plain sight"-type of strategy. The Sagess even TOLD me he didn't like standing out, but I might as well make the most out of this situation.

"That's a secret. But can you tell me where Yusaku Fujiki is?"

Oh, you have a duel disk! Let's duel right now, and if you win, I will tell you. But still, how could you have found out about Playmaker's identity but not his location? What kind of weirdo are you?" ,Is she really the right person to say that?

" _Seriously, this is one crazy dream. But then again I had sillier situations leading to a duel._ ", Yugo said in my mind.

Couldn't you- wait, probably none of us 4 would be able to deal with this bizarre situation perfectly. I'm probably the least bad.

" _Is that old witch testing us again? When does this stop?_ ", Yuri asked.

" _I don't think so._ "Yuya answered, " _But if she really can lead us to Yusaku Fujiki then nothing is going wrong._ "

"Well if you don't do anything then I am going to start.", said the girl, interrupting our line of thought.

 **Yuto (4000lp) vs UNKNOWN (2) (4000lp)**

"I activate the Spell Go to Hell, this card lets me add a Level 4 or lower fiend-type monster from my deck to the hand!"

The card showed a black Portal into which a Giant Orc pushed a Marauding Captain.

"I choose HorReaper ScareClaw! Then I activate Inferno Reckless Search since I added a Level 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand, I can add two more Monsters with the same name to my Hand!"

The card depicted fewer zombies than Inferno Reckless Summon and their grey was darker.

"However you can reveal a card in your hand to get the remaining copies as well!"

Let's see. I have three The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armour, The Phantom Knight's Fighting Spirit, and a Shadow Veil. Well, the choice is obvious.

"I add two more copies of The Phantom Knight's Fighting Spirit to my Hand!"

"What does that card do?", she asked.

"What?"

"What is that cards effect? Or did you somehow not know that I can verify the effects of cards you show to me?"

"Should my Life Points become zero I Can special summon him instead with ATK equal to the damage I would have taken. Also once per turn, if I control an Xyz monster I can give all of my monsters a level of seven and the type Dragon.", I answered.

"Good to know. Now I activate the spell Horrible Fusion! With this Card, I use my three ScareClaws to summon a HorReaper Fusion Monster! Grotesque clawed watchmen, unify into the dark maiden powered by her infinite punishment!FUSION SUMMON! Avenge your pain! Level 6, HorReaper VirgIron!" ( **ATK:2500** )

That monster... she called it maiden so it has to be female, right? her sleek metallic arms, had spikes like roses and claws for fingers. The arms were bound by heavy black chains... it's too nightmarish to describe further. I have never seen a monster like that.  
If this is duel really another test by the Sagess and what kind of result does she want to see if it is?

"Now I activate her effect! By banishing her Fusion Materials i inflict 1500 damage to you! Tears of Sin!" ( **Yuto LP: 4000-2500** )

"Then I use her as a Link Material! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one "HorReaper"-Fusion Monster! Maiden that has suffered endlessly make way to the vicious Vampire who will return your past sins!LINK SUMMON! Revive the sinners from the abyss! Link 1! HorReaper ResurrecTalon!" ( **ATK:666 Link Marker: Bottom Left** )

What an unusual amount of ATK and the Devil's number on top of that, you almost never see such an amount of ATK even if it would fit.  
The monster itself, however, was actually just a vampire, the kind you would see in a movie.

"Now since you clearly cannot negate his summon, his effect activates! I get to revive any Fusion Materials his Link Material had, if they are banished or in the graveyard! Recurring Nightmare! However the ScareClaws wont stay for Long! I instantly send them to the graveyard to deal 800 points of damage!"  
( **Yuto LP: 2500-100** )

The vampire flew in the air, expanded three of his fingernails into long black talons and rammed them into the ground causing three pools of blood to appear which then, due to the monsters being immediately sacrificed, evaporated again

She's strong, I didn't expect to have another duel before the one with Playmaker and certainly not someone who can nearly wipe out my life points with such ease! But...

"I have three monsters that will help me to survive the next three attempts to take out the last 100 life points. And I will absolutely not let a 4th time happen!"

"We'll see about that. I activate Horrible Persistence, this continuous spell allows me to add a ´Horrible´ card from my deck to the Hand, once per turn, if I activated one already during it! Katastrofusion is always treated as such a card!"

On Horrible Persistence HorReaper VirgIron was decpicted, repeatedly resisting the Punch of a Battlin' Boxer. On Katastrofusion, just like on Horrible Fusion, I could see a portal to hell only the spirits weren't even clawing at each other. They seemed completely lifeless.

"Let me guess you plan to summon a monster using the three ScareClaws in your graveyard, then summon a second ResurrecTalon and send all of the Claws to the graveyard to make me use all three fighting Spirits. If the summoned Monster is VirgIron I will lose the duel and never know where I can find Yusaku Fujiki.",  
I summarized.

"If you would just ask me about my card effects, you would know this is impossible. For the rest of the turn I use ResurrecTalon´s effect I can't summon a Monster with that number of Fusion Materials as he revived, however, you did perfectly guess Katastrofusion's effect! I banish two ScareClaws to Fusion Summon at RT's Link Point! Grotesque clawed Watchmen, reveal the disgusting creature of murder and sadistic pleasure! FUSION SUMMON! Strike him down! Level 4! HorReaper CrimiNail!" ( **ATK: 1800** )

Maybe my fear seems silly since I lived through Heartlands destruction. Don't get me wrong it was a nightmare, but... this horror was a different kind of horror altogether. This was... just disgusting and nightmarish creatures. The fact that her personality (as far as I know and barring the summoning chants) doesn't match up with the creepy theme of her deck didn't exactly help.

"CrimiNail's effect! I banish VirgIron to deal 800 damage!"

"I summon my first Fighting Spirit with 800 ATK!", I countered.

"I link summon another ResurrecTalon to revive my two ScareClaws and immediately use their effect!"

"My other two Fighting Spirits will save me again. Now I control three Monsters to do anything I want and you can now only Fusion Summon again if it requires only one or at least four materials. You were playing too reckless! Unless..."

"I end my turn. ", she nonchalantly admitted.

Well, then this is my chance to turn it around!

"I activate Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards and then banish The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armour. Now I overlay two Fighting Spirits! Formed from pitch-black Darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Then I activate Star of Rebellion! If I control an "Xyz Dragon" monster all monsters my opponent controls will become level five, even if they did not have a level previously!"  
"

The card showed a pentagram with purple lines with Dark Rebellion standing behind it. Both ResurrecTalons got surrounded by such a star as they received a Level of five.

"But why did you do that?", the girl asked.

I'll show that with Yuya's and my power combined.

"You will see. I activate The Phantom Knight's Fighting Spirit's effect to give Dark Rebellion and himself a Level of Seven while also becoming a Dragon-type.  
Now I overlay once more! Dragon with dichromatic eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! XYZ SUMMON! Come forth! Rank 7! Odd-eyes Rebellion Dragon! If he is summoned using a Xyz monster that was treated as having a Level I can destroy all level seven or lower monsters you control and deal damage equal to their ATK!" ( **UNKNOWN (2) LP: 4000-2668** )

"Then I detach the Fighting Spirit to give Odd-Eyes the ability to attack once this turn for each Monster destroyed so far! Attack! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey! "

 **(UNKNOWN (2) LP: 2668-3000=0)**

 **WINNER: Yuto**

It was a short duel but still, it was close. Also Star of Rebellion, when was the last time I played that card?

 _flashback_

 ** _Yuto (3000lp) vs (Ruri 3000lp)_**

 _"I play Star of Rebellion! Now with my Dark Requiem on the field, your monsters will be Level five! Now he can take your attack Points and you can't Rank-up or Xyz_ summon _apart from rank five!"_

 _"Not if I chain Rank-Up-Magic Bewitching Lyrics! I rank up Lyrilusc Assembly Nightingale into Lyrilusc Army Nightingale!"_

That duel... my last duel with Ruri since then I never had the luck to draw this card again, as if it became cursed with her kidnapping. Now that she and the other girls are one what does that mean? Will it be like with us?

"Hey, are you in there? Fine, I'm not telling you about Fujiki´s whereabouts!", The girl interrupted my thoughts. Right, I don't have time to relax right now and in this universe, it doesn't matter anyway what is going on with Ruri and the other girls.

"I'm sorry! I got lost in thought because of something, but that is not of concern right now! Anyway, where do I find Yusaku Fujiki?"

"I will lead you there. Anyway, what is your name? Since we both know Playmakers true identity we are either his enemies or we have to become his allies, meaning we might have to work together."

"So you won't just keep it to yourself? Fine. My Name is Yuto Souta.", I answered.

"I am Mayoi Miyabino. And no, I think I can't act like I don't know anything unless I'm closer involved with his agency and know how important it is to keep it secret."

"I will try to be his ally as well, just so you know.", I said., "On a side note, how did you manage not to freak out when you saw someone appear out of nowhere?"

"I'm weird.", she said bluntly.

"Uhm what?"

"I don't get surprised easily for example.", she explained.

That still doesn't explain her suddenly challenging me to a duel, wait it actually does, it's just a really Vague answer.

"And uhm, how do you know Yusaku Fujiki?", I asked.

"He's an underclassman at my School. We're both loners and don't actually talk that much, but I do know his name and how he looks. And I've seen him a lot around Café Nagi, so that is where I think he should be at this time of the day.", Mayoi said.

"I can't tell you the exact reasons for my mysterious arrival yet, but I warn you unless you mind getting more into the "limelight"-"

"Associating with someone who appeared out of nowhere will get a lot of attention? I'm weird, not stupid. If I minded that risk I would have ignored you. And it's not like were's gonna brag about being his Allies! Oh hey, there it is!", she said pointing to a hotdog truck.

" _He lives at a Hotdog truck?_ ", Yugo said, " _With Café in the name, I expected Something more... glamorous_ "

" _Noone would expect that, so it's the perfect disguise. Just like only Making minor changes to his appearance._ ", Yuri said.

It may have been strange, but indeed there was Yusaku Fujiki. Now I need to carefully approach him and-

"Hey! Yusaku, this guy over there knows you are in fact Playmaker.". Mayoi told him

Well, this day there certainly isn't going anything according to plan. Yusaku Fujiki's face turned into a mixture of disbelief and horror, before quickly switching to a more serious look.

"How-? Both of you, get inside the stand!", he demanded.

"Why did you do that!?", I asked her.

"I didn't yell it or anything. And there was nobody around to listen anyway. Weren't you going to tell him anyway?"

She does have point there, but still, what if there were surveillance camera's?

"Now tell me, how do you know my secret identity? Are you planning to blackmail me, threatening to sell me out to the Knights of Hanoi?", Yusaku demanded.

"As for me, he made a slip up when talking with me. Also, he somehow needed me to guide him to the stand even though he could find out your secret identity",  
Mayoi said.

"My circumstances aren't exactly ordinary and I don't know about who the Knights of Hanoi are either.", I said.

"First you know about my secret identity, Second even though you somehow obtained that information you handle it carelessly as if you weren't Aware of its significance, third you don't even know the group of people that would want this piece of Information most. It sounds-"

... Is he about to-

" _d-deduce-_ ", Yugo stuttered.

" _that we-_ ", Yuya continued.

" _are from another world? Yes, pretty much._ ",Yuri finished.

This can't be possible!

" -ridiculous, but I can't think of any other way your knowledge could be assembled this way, and no sane person would pretend to act like you did so... "

"He is from another world And your Informant did a shoddy job.", Mayoi guessed.

"...I´m stunned. You are correct. About that shoddy part too. Maybe.", I admitted.

"Well I saw him suddenly pop up into my line of sight and if he wasn't teleported from this planet it must be another one at least!", Mayoi said. It really is impossible to surprise her.

"It sounds absolutely ridiculous, but since I can't think of any other explanation, I have to accept that one for now. However, three questions remain. One: What kind of world/planet did you come from? Two: How did you get to this world/planet? Three: What do you plan on doing in this world/planet?", he asked.

" _Just tell him already._ ", Yuri urged me, " _it was obvious anyway that it would come to this point_."

"Alright. But I will only answer the last question for now. I was sent to this world to become your ally. I have to prove you in a duel that I am worth risking the attention I will bring to you."

"Yusaku's ally? Why would he need otherworldly help to deal with the Knights of Hanoi? They aren't trying to destroy the World or anything.", Mayoi asked.

"The person, who has sent me to this world said your "voyage will contain quests and hardships different from your original Destiny"", I answered.

"This I not something I would normally do, especially not without discussing it with Shoichi, but I can't let someone like you fall into the Knight´s hand. I will let both of you join after a Speed Duel."

" _Are you sure about that? I knew already you don't like standing out and saving Link VRAINS really didn't help that cause, but shouldn't you your test duel be a little more secret?_ ", a voice in Yusaku's duel disk buzzed.

"What's that?", I asked.

"Man, your benefactor really should have been more thorough.", Mayoi said,"Yusaku used that program during his last duel with a Knight of Hanoi. By the way, will I become your ally as well?"

" _Call me Ai_ ", "Ai" said. So he has a talking AI with apparently free will, sure what else next?

"Anyone who knows will have to, to prevent them from joining the Knights instead. Even though I am not anxious to work in a big team.", Yusaku answered begrudgingly, "Also I am sure only a real Speed Duel should enable him to show his true potential. What is your name anyway? And did that "benefactor" of yours inform you on how to enter Link VRAINS? And what is your name?"

"My Name is Yuto Souta and unfortunately they did not fill me in on that."

"Since your disk is an even older model than mine, I don't know if they should have given you a newer- ", he said.

I tapped its screen and the option "Into the VRAINS!" appeared.

"That problem is out of the way. Make an account, choose a name and avatar form. Shouldn't be that difficult."

"Well then, into the VRAINS."

 _Inside the VRAINS_

I looked around and it seemed to be a pure white void. Then I heard a robotic voice say "please enter your nickname"

Straight into that? Seems like the Sagess already entered the other data for me. But before I continue, who of us is going to duel?

" _Didn't I say I would beat that Fujiki guy for Yuya?_ ", Yuri suggested.

Yes, but why you?

" _Link Monster don't have levels, right? And all dragons besides Starve Venom need one for_ _all_ _of their effects, don't they? But if he beats Starve Venom, he will still be punished for it._ ", Yuri answered.

That's right. Any objections?

" _Well Crystal Wing would be of Help too, but I need to go through two Synchro Summons, so yeah Yuri is right, he has the best chances_."

" _We definitely need to get Link Monsters in the future._ ",Yuya noted.

Alright, Yuri, you're in charge now.

* * *

 _Yuri's POV L3_

To make it short my online name is KingStarveVenom and my form in VR looks like an anthropomorphic version of Starve Venom.  
I stepped out and said: "Alright, all preparations are set for our duel."

"You seem a little different, you have this weird grin...", Mayoi noted.

"If you're finished then fine, however inside of Link VRAINS you merely call it a training duel. Are you ready Ai?"

"I still think this a bad idea, but the great Playmaker has the last word. I will generate the Data Storm, also weren't you going to examine me?"

"That will wait until afterwards.", Yusaku said. , "Into the VRAINS!"

"This is gonna be exciting!", Mayoi said.

 _Inside the VRAINS (again)_

"Let's go Speed Duel!"

 **Playmaker (4000lp) vs KingStarveVenom (4000lp)**

We were both riding a hoverboard on this mysterious current of air, and my board was shaped like a dragons fang.

"You can go first. Also be careful not to fall off your board or you might die.", Playmaker told me.

 _"Die?",_ Yugo gasped, and hey, Motorcycle are dangerous to duel on too!

So he can just off me if I am not good enough, eh? Not that it will matter. All four of us had enough duels with high stakes.

All right I have Polymerization, Predaplant Sarraceniant, Predaponics and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in my hand.

"I start by summoning Predaplant Sarraceniant ( **ATK:100** ), and then activate Polymerisation! I fuse the Monster in my field, with Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in my hand! Sweet smelling flowering that invite the abyss! Beautiful flower with a deadly alluring fragrance! Join together and create a new Terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Poison Dragon with hungering Fangs! Level 8!  
Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! ( **ATK:2800** )  
I also get to Search a Predaplant because of Sarraceniant's effect."

" _Poetry before playing a card? This guy is crazy! Shouldn't we train with somebody else?_ ", AI asked.

"First: I would rather look for the contents of his poetry than its mere presence. Second: And no I´ll stick with him Third: I'm confident this is just an act like something Charisma Duelists do.", Playmaker answered.

This number three catchphrase is annoying me a lot faster than it should, at least he doesn't think I'm some deranged Psycho.  
Then something strange happened.  
At first, a shockwave went trough the field and it seems as if Starve Venom's summoning has increased the strength of this Data Wind and my board began to slightly wobble, but I caught myself.  
Starve Venom, then started to act crazy as if he was in pain. He attacked and destroyed several virtual Buildings around us.

" _What's this? Do you know what's going on?_ ", Yuya asked and the answer is no.

"What is going on here? Starve Venom, calm down!", and as I said that he did calm down. What was that just now? At least it stopped as quickly as it started.

"Since he is calm now, I activate the continuous spell Predaponics to special Summon Moray Nepenthes ( **ATK:1600** ) with the effect negated! I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw. I special summon Link Slayer since don't control monsters."

" _Really? His Monster went crazy for a few seconds and you keep all calm? Also, the Data Storm has mysteriously accumulated and I think my Skill changed.  
I don't even know how that works, but our sparring partner has certainly some strange tricks up his sleeve._", Ai said.

" _That card! The Sagess, she intentionally played the same deck_!", Yuya gasped.

Then we are prepared for everything he's got up his sleeve, aren't we?

"How did it change, your skill?", I then asked my opponent. And what is that even? Some kind of special ability?

"You wil see once I use it. I Special Summon Backup Secretary, since I control a cyverse-type Monster. Finally normal summon Cyverse Wizard and use his ability to change your dragon into defense position and allow my cyverse-type monsters to deal piercing damage.  
Now I Link Summon! Reveal yourself! The circuit that guides the way to the future!Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 or more Effect Monsters! Show yourself! Decode Talker" ( **ATK:2300 Link Markers: Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right** )

* * *

 _Outside the VRAINS Mayoi's POV L4_

Looks like that Dragon is gonna go down, too bad it did look pretty cool, but I guess Yuto has more tricks prepared, considering he IS from another world and all and just changed his decks within a few minutes.  
I wonder what else Predaplants have in store.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?", I heard the stand owner Shoichi Kusanagi saying.

"The reason why I am inside the truck is a bit complicated. I will explain while Playmaker's duel in Link VRAINS is over.", I answered.

"He is dueling? And you know his identity?", he gasped.

"Yes.", I said.

His expression was absolutely priceless, you should have seen it.

"Don´t worry, I won't sell him out to the Knights of Hanoi", I assured, "you will understand everything after the duel."

"I can't believe it...", he muttered

* * *

 _Inside the VRAINS (another time) Yusaku´s POV L5_

"I set one card and attack your dragon with Decode Talker! Decode End!" ( **KingStarveVenom LP: 4000-3700** )

"Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" _Are you still sure this guy isn't nuts?_ "

"Nuts or not I will fight to the very end!", I answered Ignis. Still, his act is getting creepy and I'm wondering why he picked that kind of act in the first place. The increase of Data Storm, however, could be incredibly useful as it should give me a more powerful card if I use Storm Acces.

"Did you know that when Starve Venom is Fusion summoned he gains the ATK of all my opponents Special summoned monsters?", Yuto said.

"I verified that card with my duel disk, so yes, but he has an effect when destroyed as well, that's why you summoned him, even though I didn't have any monsters yet.", I answered.

"2300 Points to you! Of damage that is! Because upon his destruction he destroys all of your special summoned monsters and deals their ATK as damage to you!"

( **Playmaker LP:4000-1700** )

That's a high amount of damage, but with Three Strike Barrier on the field I should be able to survive another turn, then I have to bet everything on my next draw. If he predicts my card and just attacks with Nepenthes to reduce my Life Points to 100 I will have one turn left as well, but he won't be able to rebuild his field.

" _This really isn't too good for the great Playmaker. I'm sure you can activate that skill._ ", Ai muttered.

"Now it's my turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, i have to pay 800 Life Points to keep Predaponics on the field." ( **KingStarveVenom LP: 3700-2900** )

"Now I use its effect to revive Predaplant Sarraceniant!" ( **ATK: 100** )

"Since you have three cards on the field I can use Three Strike Barrier to avoid all damage this turn!"

"I expected as much. You'll see my important duels are almost never decided with the attack of a weak card."

" _Maybe it is important to you. but to the great Playmaker, you're just a practice figh_ t!", Ai retorted.

"Next, I summon Predaplant Darlington Cobra! Her effect lets me add a Polymerization to my Hand!  
Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Sarraceniant and Cobra!Sweet smelling flowering that invite the abyss! Beautiful flower with a deadly alluring fragrance! Give birth to an all-devouring beast!FUSION SUMMON! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia! However, this beauty won't stay for long.  
I activate Sarreceniant´s ability to add Predaplant Chlamydosundew to my hand!  
Then I play the Equip Spell Predapruning to revive Cobra and get my last Polymerisation. Then I fuse Chimerrafflesia and Moray Nepenthes!  
Beautiful flower with a deadly alluring fragrance, all-devouring monster plant, become with of the ultimate monstrous plant! FUSION SUMMON! Level 8! Predaplant Dragostapelia! " ( **ATK: 2700** )

"You Fusion summoned and then used your monster immediately as a material. During your next turn, you will be able to search a fusioning card with Chimerafflesia's effect.", I said.

"Thanks for being Captain Obvious! Indeed, during my Standby Phase, my Chimerafflesia will search for a card which can perform a Fusion Summon. And Dragostapelia allows me to place one predator Counter on your Monsters during either Players turn. A Predator Counter will reduce a monsters level to one, assuming it has one and as long as Dragostapelia is on the field the activated effects of a Monster with a predator Counter are negated. I´ll end my turn"

"This could be a Problem.", I said.

" _Could? Is! Then again the stakes aren't that high. Apart from falling of your D-board and dying_.", Ai said

"My turn, draw. I set a Card and activate Aurora Draw since I have no Cards in my Hand, I can draw two Cards!"

Alright! With those two Cards, it should be possible to win, as long as I'm lucky enough with my new Storm Acces.

"I'll use my skill Super Storm Acces! Since my Life Points are below 2000 I gain access to one card from the data storm!"

" _So that's what he changed about me?_ "

There are three reasons why even without heavy consequences of a loss I still have to give my all:

Number one: to see this guy's full potential.

Number two: to hone my own skill, Training duel might be a disguise, but I still should make the most out of it.

Number three: If my hardships really will be harder I will need all the help I can get to find the person who gave me courage!

It was difficult against this strenghtened Storm and I almost fell off my board, but on the end managed to take hold of a Link 4 Monster named Firewall Dragon.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive Decode Talker into my Main Monster Zone! Then I normal summon Stack Reviver!

"I will save Stapelias effect for later.", he said

"Reveal yourself, once more! The circuit that guides the way to the future! Arrowheads confirmed!  
The summoning condition is 2 or more Effect Monsters! With Decode Talkers Link of three, I replace three of them and use my Stack Reviver as the second material! Link Summon! Link 4! Firewall Dragon!"

"I place one Predator Counter on Firewall Dragon!", KingStarveVenom countered.

"Because Stack Reviver was sent to the Graveyard I can reviver Cyverse Wizard and use Cyverse Algorithm!"

"I attack Stapelia with Firewall Dragon!( **KingStarveVenom LP: 2900-2300** )I cannot attack monsters besides the targeted one, so I end my turn."

* * *

 _Yuri's POV L6_

That Playmaker is easier to beat than I thought. I will just search for Dragon's Mirror with Chimerafflesia and then I banish Starve Venom and a Predaplant for Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, or to add insult to injury summon Chlamydosundew and use his Firewall Dragon as-

"Yuri.", I heard a deep demonic voice.

"Who is there?", I asked.

"There are only two persons here ", Playmaker answered.

" _And one AI_ ", Ai said

"I definitely heard a voice, if it´s not you someone must be interfering with our duel."

"YURI!", The demon called again way louder than last time.

"Don't make my eardrums explode, whoever is interfering with me! Just tell me what you want to say!"

"Take hold of the wind.", the voice said in a calmer tone.

"Alright, my turn draw! I pay the life Point for my Continous Spell! ( **KingStarveVenom LP: 2300-1500** ) With Chimerafflesia's effect, I add Dragon's Mirror to my hand and show me my skills duel disk!"

As it turns out, I can use the same skill as Playmaker, well then: "I use the Skill Super Storm Acces!"

"So you can do that too?", Playmaker said while Ai was freaking out about it.

"It's only fair since I gave you that power-up!"

I struggled against the wind trying to grab a card from it, without falling from my hoverboard. This is harder than an Action Duel.  
Of course, I managed to get a card in the end, but as I did I found myself in a black void.  
Sigh... this again.

"What do you want old lady? I'm about to win! And why do change your voice from Yuzu to Satan?"

"I am NOT the Dark Sagess, and in fact, you shouldn't you remember this voice? I'm your Dragon after all"

I turned around and saw him, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

"And why did you bring me here? Or go crazy earlier in this duel?"

"It seems like there have been, how should I put it, communication problems recently and I'm here to clear them up. Specifically, Yuya somehow does not understand what we Dragons want, how and for what we want to be used. Also being virtual feels very different from Solid Vision, that's why I freaked out."

"As you know I'm not Yuya, why not speak to him?"

"We apparently can only speak to the one in control and until a second ago our voice didn't reach you at all. Perhaps it's the World change, I don't know everything about it."

"Fine. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"To make it short we don't like 1. Being used as a tool for smiles 2. Being used for a summon that is not an upgrade or hybrid of us 3. being needlessly sacrificed.  
I don't mind being destroyed as long as 1. It's not by a weak Monster 2. The Monster destroyed me goes down with me 3. if it's by one of my brothers. I like that actually, I'm kinda kinky that way", Starve Venom answered. Why did he need to use that phrase twice?

"... yeah, whatever, there is only one thing: I don't think it is the best idea to tell Yuya that his dragons don't enjoy being Entertainers, because 1. He just realized that after saving a world with SMILES! he has to do that again but without the SMILES! 2. After we saved this world he will have to bring SMILES! for a living and 3. w-wait a sec! Nope, not doing that!"

My dragon grumbled for a second, then said:"Fine. You may tell him the "no-SMILES!" part after he has rethought his dueling style and we dragons will try to think of a way entertaining would be bearable for us, also don't use the word too often around us, unless you need to, even mocking it can only soften the pain of hearing it so much. I have only one thing left as well: The card you received with that weird wind has been influenced by the pendulum. I will definitely be an alternative Version of me. Please use it to win."

And then I stood outside again holding a card named Starving Venemy Dragon and somehow I was wearing a red version of Yuya's Pendant.

"It really is a shame. You received the power of a new dragon, but are unable to do more with it than attacking. You are no true dragon master yet! Even your warrior did not manage to do more than attack one time!"

"The conditions weren´t met. Aren't you taking that too seriously?"

" _Well, I wouldn't mind seeing a bit more of its power in action._ ",AI admitted.

"I summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew. His ability allows me to use my opponents monsters with a Predator Counter as Fusion Materials!  
Also, they will be treated as Dark-Attribute Monsters. Then I activate Dragon's Mirror to fuse the Sarraceniant in my grave and Firewall Dragon on your field!  
Beautiful flower with a deadly alluring fragrance! Dragon of the Cyverse! Become the other self of the poison dragon with hungering fangs! FUSION SUMMON! Level 7! Come forth, Starving Venemy Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** )  
If Starving Venemy is Fusion Summoned after a "Storm Acces"-Skill has been used the playing field will be widened to the one of a regular duel, he will be treated as a Cyverse-type Monster for the rest of the duel and no skills can be used anymore."

 _Revolver's POV_

"Another Cyverse user. That should be impossible, unless-", I muttered.

 _Unknown POV_

So the Sagess´ Envoy has awakened to a new power I see.  
Now it is time to send out my own envoys.

 _Yusak's POV_

Maybe I won't have a choice whether to ally with him or not, but at least I have a powerful duelist by my side!

* * *

 **And with that my longest chapter so far will see the last turn in Chapter 6. (and by the way, I will stick with the made-up surname for Yuto)**  
 **And I want to say that, yes, I have OPFan37's permission (thank you for that.) to use HorReapers and expand them. If you want to know more about them and their original user, you should read Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC, though I have to say did I just parody ist beginning?**  
 **In the original Elliot bumps into a passenger and later while observing his new deck Yuya sees his Extra Deck, prompting him to say: "Hey! Is that an Extra Deck?"(Quoted from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VOC Chapter 1) which starts the conversation that leads to their first duel. Elliot also, despite having ED Monsters which is a big thing In-Universe, Elliot does not know about Action Duels, causing Yuya to just say: "Wow... I've never met anyone who was so uninformed of them."**  
 **Here, however, Yuto is being witnessed as he appears out of nowhere, immediately challenged to a duel and his strange assembly of knowledge leads to his otherworldliness being quickly discovered.**  
 **Also I plan for Mayoi Miyabino to become a part of the main cast; she will NOT be a one-shot character.  
And she will use Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare, but that will happen in a later chapter**

 **If you want to know why I borrowed this Archetype there are 3 reasons (Yuri is not gonna like this XD):**

 **-to avert the "Deck=Personality" Routine of YGO**  
 **-this would have a bigger Impact with a creepy deck**  
 **-HorReapers are way more scary than anything canon, even Gimmick Puppets**  
 **Also like last time a special Question to you.**

 **QUOTC: How you Change the opening and ending sequence of VRAINS based on this fanfic?**

 **And lastly, as there are several cards had a different effect than in RL or for Venemy than in the manga. A list of those and the cards borrowed from OPFan37 plus the expansions on HorReapers will be added to the OC-sheet as well.**

 **Now to night magician's Review:**

 **Technically I encouraged you all to give suggestions which actually does cover a lot more than accepting OCs.**  
 **As for the one you posted I am not sure about its inclusion, it does meddle with the canon of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V a lot more than the flashback in this chapter.**  
 **And since you posted a guest Review (and I didn't find a writer with your name) it will be very difficult to discuss any changes to your suggestion.**  
 **since anyone could pretend to be you, I can´t take** **your Suggestion Blythe and her Counterparts might have been one of the envoys the Unknown POV was talking about, but now...**

 **Now to the sheet of new OC Stuff: (will be posted on my Profile around a day after this Chapter)**

 **The Phantom Knight's Fighting Spirit**

 **Level 4, Dark, Warrior, Effect**

 **ATK:?**

 **DEF:0**

 **Effect: If you would take more damage than you have Life Points, you can Special Summon this card from your hand instead, also this card gains ATK equal to the damage you would have taken. If you control an XYZ Monster then you can give a Level of 7 to all your Monsters (even to those that did not have one previously) and treat their Monster-Type as Dragon until the end of the turn. This effect can only be used once per turn.**

 **Star of Rebellion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: If you control an "XYZ Dragon" monster all your opponent's monster are treated as being Level 5 (even if they did not have a level before)**

 **Rank-Up Magic Bewitching Lyric**

 **Quick Spell**

 **Effect: Target one "Lyrilusc" XYZ Monster you control, Special Summon one "Lyrilusc" XYZ Monster that is one rank higher using the targeted Monster as XYZ material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on the summoned monster.)**

 **Lyrilusc Army Nightingale**

 **Rank 2, Wind, Winged-Beast, Xyz, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:0**

 **Materials: 5 Level 2 monsters**

 **Effect: This card gains 100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can** **attack directly twice per Battle Phase for each Xyz Material attached to it.**  
 **If this Monster would leave the field detach one "Lyrilusc Assembly Nightingale" from this card instead and end the current turn. You can detach two xyz materials from this card; neither player takes battle damage and** **Lyrilusc Monster can't be destroyed by battle until this card attacks or leaves the field.**

 **Go to Hell**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Add 1 Level 4 or lower Fiend monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Inferno Reckless Search**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **Effect: If you add a Level 4 or lower monster to your hand add as many monsters with the same name as possible to your hand, then your opponent chooses any card in their hand and adds as many monsters with the same name from their deck to it.**

 **OPFan37's HorReapers (Expansion will get an extra section):**

 **HorReaper ScareClaw:**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 400**

 **Effect: You can send this card from the Field to the GY to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

 **Horrible Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Fusion Summon one "HorReaper" Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. You can banish this card from your GY to Fusion Summon one "HorReaper" monster from your extra deck, using monsters on your field as materials.**

 **HorReaper VirgIron:**

 **Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:2500**

 **DEF:1900**

 **Materials: 3 HorReaper monsters**

 **Effect:** **When this card is FusionSsummoned, you can banish any number of "HorReaper" monsters from your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of monsters times 500.**

 **HorReaper CrimiNail:**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:1800**

 **DEF:400**

 **Materials: 2 HorReaper monsters**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can banish one "HorReaper" monster to inflict 800 Points of damage to your opponent.**

 **My additions:**

 **HorReaper ResurrecTalon**

 **Link 1, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **Marker: Bottom left**

 **Attack: 666**

 **Material: 1 "HorReaper"-Fusion Monster**

 **Effect: If this Card is succesfully Link summoned Special summon its Link Material's Fusion Materials, from your GY or your banished card, but you cannot Fusion summon a Monster with that number of Fusion Materials during this turn.**  
 **If this card's summon is negated Special Summon** **its Link Material from your GY, also your opponent cannot use the card that negated this cards summon for the rest of the Duel.**

 **Katastrofusion**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Effect:(This card is always treated as "Horrible" card)** **Fusion Summon a "HorReaper" Fusion Monster by banishing Fusion Materials from your field or GY. You can banish this card from your GY to Fusion Summon a "HorReaper" Fusion Monster, by banishing materials from your GY.**

 **Horrible Persistence**

 **Continous Spell Card**

 **Effect: If you activated a "Horrible", Spell or Trap Card this turn (except this card), you can add one "Horrible" Spell Card with a different name than any you activated previously this turn from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Skills:**

 **Super Storm Acces**

 **If you have 2000 or less Life Points you gain acces to one card from the Data Storm.**

 **And at last everything with a different effect than in RL(or manga):**

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew:**

 **Monsters with a Predator Counter that you use as Fusion Materials are treated as DARK. If you would Fusion Summon you can also use monsters with Predator Counters your opponent controls. (instead of being able to fusion summon on its own)**

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia:**

 **I can search anything that allows you to fusion summon instead of cards with specific names. Otherwise exactly as in RL.**

 **Starving Venemy:**

 **Has the same Fusion Materials as Starve Venom. Pendulum Effect the same as manga. To its monster effect I added:**

 **If this card is Fusion Summoned in a Speed Duel after a "Storm Acces" skill has been used; expand the playing field to that of a Master Duel and this card becomes Cyversefor the rest of the Duel also neither player can use skills for the rest of the Duel.**

 **Aurora Draw:**

 **Doesn't need a Meklord. just an empty hand.**

 **Firewall Dragon**

 **Can recover any card from the GY (added because I made a mistake in a future chapter and don't want to edit the entire course of the duel) and can summon after linked monsters leave the field and not just because of card effects that sent to the GY.**


	6. Aftermath of our Duel

**Geez, how long has it been since the last chapter? I admit this one was the toughest to write and the chapter I'm the most unsure about,  
but I managed to pull trough and am ready to continue!  
And from now on I will answer the reviews at the end of each chapter, instead of the beginning because it allows me to include events of the chapter in my answers. Also a great thank you to OPFan37 for your recommendation in the recent chapter of Arc-VOC**

 **And if you remember last chapter's QOTC, Let's start with the scenes I'd add to With the Wind:**

 **-when the holographic Playmaker appears we can see a red holographic Yuya riding a D-board next to him, plus a rainbow colored 7th birdshape will appear next to the other ones**

 **-we see the word Arc the style of Arc-V's logo next to the word VRAINS**

 **-instead of Yusaku walking alone with Naoki waving his hand in the Background, wee see Mayoi and Yuya walking alonside him. They are shown from the front. Mayoi is carrying an even more cheerful Expression than Yuya to contrast Yusaku's serious face**

 **I'll interupt for a short description of Mayoi's appeareance, since I neglected to do so in chapter 5: Mayoi has White hair and blue eyes, in the aforementioned Scene she is wearing the Den City School uniform as Yusaku, her casual outfit consists of a white hoody and a pair of blue jeans.  
back to With the Wind:**

 **-between the scene of Aoi and Kusanagi we get a shot of Mayoi and her mother (she will appear in this chapter) having a duel (without duel disks and on a table btw) Mayoi controls HorReaper ResurrecTalon and two ScareClaws, while her mother has HorReaper WidoWire and two set Cards.**

 **\- After the shot of Yusaku entering Link VRAINS we get a separate one with the Yu-boys (split-screen, all of them have Yuya's appeareance outside of the VRAINS) and Mayoi, including a Scene with a younger Version of each of them (VR forms will be revealed next chapter, names in this), Mayoi and all 4 Yu-Boys are shown at the same time; Mayoi with HorReaper VirgIron and Yuri with Starving Venemy while the other Yu-boys have a silouette of their Dragons manga Counterpart behind them.**

 **\- alongside Revolver and Specter we get a shadowed out duelist (like Yuri in Burn, the second opening of Arc-V) and Jean-Michel Roger**

 **-The shots of Blue Angel and GO will be followed by Mayoi with HorReaper ScareClaw, VirgIron and ResurrecTalon, Mayoi is cheerfully raising her arms and the tree Monsters are shown fighting for space as a funny Background Event.**

 **-When we see Decode Talker and Borreload Dragon clashing, there are the 4 dimensional Dragons and HorReaper ResurrecTalon on Yusaku's side, while Revolver is accompanied by Ancient Gear Howitzer and two blue dragonic silhoettes one dark blue, one light blue.**

* * *

 _L1 Yuri's POV_

"Go for it, Venemy! Data Absorbtion!"

All of the Data Wind around us began to gravitate towards him and Starving Venemy began to gain the color scheme of his Fusion Material Firewall Dragon. Both me and Playmaker were covered by a whirlwind that slowly brought us to the ground.  
But make no mistake, my dragon didn't prevent our fall to the death because he is such a nice guy. Starving Venemy just doesn't want to ruin his first appeareance by destroying an opponent before he can finish them of with his effect.  
Yeah, and we are supposed to help this guy.

"Now I show you my dragon's full abilities, unlike you!", I continued, "I activate Starve Venemy Dragons effect to  
FIRST:Negate the effect of Cyverse Wizard!  
SECOND: Give them to Venemy!  
THIRD: Deal 500 damage to you! ( **Playmaker LP: 1700-1200** )  
FOURTH: Reduce your Wizards ATK by 500! ( **Cyverse Wizard ATK: 1900-1400** )  
FIFTH: I use the stolen effect to turn your Wizard into defense mode! ( **Cyverse Wizard DEF: 800** )  
SIXTH: I attack your wizard and since Venemy became a Cyverse-type, I deal piercing damage! ( **Playmaker LP: 1200-1700=0** )"

 **WINNER: KingStarveVenom**

Sorry, I just HAD to take this annoying catchphrase up to six and against him when beating him.

"I expected this fight to be a bit tougher and more epic.", I said.

"You're no enemy, but an ally, there is no need to prolong it.", Playmaker said as if that was an excuse to hold back.

" _W-what are you really-_ ", Ai said.

"Let's log out.", Playmaker said.

 _Outside the VRAINS, Inside Café Nagi_

When we were in the truck again, we saw Mayoi and a really shocked looking purple-haired guy.

"Y-yusaku, please tell me that girl is completely crazy!", he stuttered.

"No. I don't think anyone in this world could be informed of my identity, but not know Hanoi. Also did whoever sent you here give you some kind of proof?"

"Oh I have. I could prove it in multiple ways, but I'm gonna choose the most interesting one. Here do see my deck?"

I took it out of my duel disk and showed it to them. Now who will be the next to take control?

" _Let me do it._ ", Yuya said., " _I will be the one to explain everything._ "

Are you sure about this?

" _Absolutely."_

Alright, fine. Have my body. (hehehe)

* * *

 _L2_ _Yuya's POV_

"Now, you see my deck completely changed.", I said, earning even more surprised looks from that other man and even Yusaku was surprised, Mayoi however just said:"Is there anything else? I mean, you do have a strange and supernatural ability, but could you not have that even when Coming from this World?"

"Well,", I answered nervously, "There are several special functions on my duel disk I think are not found on any other duel disk in this world. For example the ability to Action duel."

"Action duel?", the Purple-haired man said.

"The function on my duel creates platforms during a standing duel or bubbles during a moving duel on or inside which so-called Action Cards can be found. Those cards can be used to your advantage. Also my duel disk can create holograms which are actually touchable."

"Then thank god it wasn't accidentally activated against me.", Mayoi said. , "I don't know who of us would have killed the other first. And to think such an outdated duel disk model can enter Link VRAINS and have these extraordinary functions"

"So basically your duel disk can create hard light, huh? Such a technology wouldn't be kept hidden for long, since it would have great use for warfare.", Yusaku said.

...

" _This guy is really perceptive._ ", Yugo deadpanned.

"Before we continue, I think I should formally introduce myself.", the purple-haired man said. "My name is Shoichi Kusanagi and who are you?"

"Prepare for everything to get more crazy. While I told Mayoi my name was Yuto Souta, that is not my only name. In fact the mysterious deck change and this weird personality I had in Link VRAINS is caused by my multiple souls."

"So that is why your personality was slightly different after exiting Link VRAINS to create your account and totally different during the duel.  
So it wasn't a random act.", Mayoi said.

"It is crazy, but each of us has their own deck and up to a certain point in the past we didn't even share a body. I changed my personality during the duel because another part of me called Yuri took over. _My_ name is Yuya Sakaki and there is a fourth soul named Yugo."

"So you have four different decks to play with. You could even be more useful as an ally than I thought", Yusaku said, trying to analyze us from a Logical viewpoint.

" _I still think this is complete bullcrap_ ", Ai said.

" _Isn't that a forbidden word?_ ", Yugo said.

"Sure, maybe a conveniently placed memory loss would actually be a more likely explanation on how he can know certains things but is unaware about others. However These Action Duels and the fact that he can switch out decks in the span of a second can only be explained by something even more ridiculous.", Yusaku explained.

" _Then why don't you test this 'Action Duel' out right now?_ ", Ai suggested.

"I want to make sure first that I know everything I need about our new allies today, then tomorrow we will do a test duel once I found a sufficiently sized area that can't be detected by my enemies. And I still have to analyze you.", then he turned towards me, "Anything else of importance?"

"You'll get to know my other selves soon enough.", I answered.

"I should check out how you duel, one by one at a later point", he said and then turned to Mayoi, "What about you?"

"I am Mayoi Miyabino, my VR name is Demigra with a mostly unchanged apeareance and the deck I play most of the time revolves around effect damage, but I have other playstyles as well.", she answered.

"You all might need to change your account Name and VR appeareance or even make a new account, before you act as our Allies.", Shoichi told us,"that will make it easier to erase your digital footprint and therefore harder for SOL Technology or Hanoi to discover you and If you play an uncommon deck in your free time, Mayoi you need to build a new one to fight the KOH."

"My deck doesn't have too many unusual cards and I always play the same, so not many people will make the connection and HorReapers are pretty famous.", she answered.

"By the way Shoichi, I will give my other deck to your for our test duel.", Yusaku said.

"Huh? Why?"

"We will make a tag duel so I can see how they would work together, it may not be that good, but we have to deal with that for now.", he answered.,"then we will further discuss our strategy and our future meetings."

"Well I should be able to find time tomorrow.", Mayoi said., "but what about you?"

"About me, uhm well", I said nervously. "I kind of... don't... have a place where I can stay right now in this world."

"Stay at my house.", Mayoi quickly suggested.

"But wont your parents find that suspicious, or something? I mean-", i asked.

"I'm only living with my mom and well, she wouldn't find anything suspicious IF we tell her about everything. At least the stuff about Yuto,Yuri and co. And maybe the stuff about Playmaker."

Both me and Yusaku sighed in unison.

"Really?"

"Well, she is good at telling whether a crazy story is true.", she answered.

"Now I'm starting to find HER suspicious, but it makes sense that she wouldn't trust you if you are too ambiguous about your situation.", Kusanagi said.

"She just has really good intuition, and would your houses be better staying places for him?", Mayoi replied

" _Have you seen those houses? Now matter why your mom is such a lie detector or single, it'd be way better for our mysterious new ally to live with you than in those shacks!_ "

"Do you want to get muted again?", Yusaku said angrily.

"Are they really that bad?", I asked

"Mine is in some way. Shoichi just doesnt have enough rooms for another Person.", Yusaku answered, "Alright. Did we miss anything that should be discussed immediately?"

"As said previously my informant for some reason or another-"

" _Which will either turn out to be a convoluted plan or be a dunce_.", Ai interrupted

"-left out several Details, such as your goal. Is there anything besides the Knights of Hanoi?"

"I will tell you my other reason for fighting Hanoi once you have proven your value as allies.", he answered.

"Well then", I said, "time to go with Mayoi."

"We'll meet here tomorrow after School. And can you at least attempt to tell Yuya's story without revealing me?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything, she'll probably see right trough it.",Mayoi admitted.

"Since there is nothing left to discuss you are free to leave.", Yusaku said.

"In, that case, see you tomorrow.", I said before we left.

* * *

 _L2 Yusaku's POV_

"Geez, I hope we didn't make a mistake.", Shoichi said.

" _Like telling the whole public that you have an ally? Instead of saving it up for the suprise factor?_ "

"They would have made that connection at some point anyway.", I said, "Also the public certainly won't expect that I actually have _five_ allies instead of just one. Slowly revealing them will lead everyone that tries to uncover my identity off-track."

"Still it would probably be better to let them wonder why Playmaker of all people would hold a mere training duel. Also Yuri...",Shoichi asked.

"You're referring to how he is a madman? For one thing, I don't need to be popular, for a second thing, it's very well known that many Charisma duelists are putting on Acts Viewers might assume it was his, for a Third thing-"

" _You made a mistake. Admit it._ ",Ai said.

"Maybe I made a mistake when I said that.", I bluntly admitted so Ai would stop talking, "However The public will be more concerned with me loosing a duel, at least for now."

"Also we might should have asked both of them more questions.", Shoichi said.

"I need some time to process this unrealistic situation that somehow became reality.", I answered, "That is the one and only reason I let them go"

* * *

 _L3 Akira Zaizen's POV_

" _Do you know why you were called here, Akira Zaizen?_ ", Bishop spoke.

"Yes. You are concerned about this new duelist named KingStarveVenom, am I correct?", I verified.

" _Yes, you are._ ", Knight spoke, " _and I hope you are aware of the reasons that make him concerning?"_

"Because Playmaker has gained at least one new ally. And because said ally was able to use Storm Access which even surprised Playmaker. And on top of that he can increase the strength of the Data Storm to the point of creating a strictly better version of Storm Access.", I explained.

" _Listing off everything that makes him suspicious would take too long_ ", Rook spoke, " _Your most important task will be finding out what this Data Storm-absorbtion Starving Venemy is capable of and how it could potentially affect the systems of Link VRAINS. If needed we have to lure him into a second duel just like we have planned to do with Playmaker._ "

 _Revolver's POV_

Figuring out who KingStarveVenom is will hardly be anymore diffiult than determining Playmakers true identity because:

1:There are no other monsters possessing a name based on a type of summon OR an archetype called Predaplants

2: He will be associated with Playmaker

3:That means he will very likely share a similiar desire to fight me

* * *

 _L4 Yusaku's POV (after analyzing AI and sensing Revolver inside of Link VRAINS) at his house_

"A guy from another world... what's next?", I wondered.

" _Did you even notice that he suddenly was wearing the pendant he had in real life, but in red after he got that new card?_ ", Ai asked.

"With so many unusual things happening today I might have made an oversight."

" _There is something else among my remaining memories._ "

"What is it?"

" _Starving Venemy Dragon is not a part of the Cyverse, he shouldn't have gotten that card from Super Storm Acces._ "

"But since that remainder doesn't contain all cards and creatures living inside of it, I assume you can't tell me more?"

" _Yes, unfortunately. Also you better note down everything you forgot to ask him earlier._ "

"I mentioned earlier that I was going to do so. Why are you so interested in this guy anyway?"

" _I have to put up with you, you with him and therefore I have to put up with him as well, that's why. Besides an extradimensional person, who wouldn't be interested?_ "

I should also analyze his duel disk. Maybe I have a chance to copy the Action duel software; that way, I can use it inside of Link VRAINS at least. Our opponents may be able to use Action Cards as well, but since they'll have no ways of getting aquainted with it other than by dueling us, or watching us duel, so we should still have a great Advantage, since we can practice it.

" _By the way where are you gonna try out these 'Action Duels'?_ "

"Truth is, any decently sized area has a high risk of exposal, so we probably have to do it at my or Shoichi's house."

" _Why not Mayoi's house?_ "

"I don't trust it."

" _You're right. It´s probably evil._ "

"I meant that her house should be easier to spy on, since they probably don't have any protection against that."

 _"Then letting Yuya and his personalities spend his time there was the worst thing we could have done._ "

"If I recall correctly, you endorsed that idea, because my house and I quote: 'is such a shack'"

" _You and Shoichi should have objected! I'm not perfect! Then again I'm pretty sure if Yuya's mystical appeareance isn't recorded on a dozen of surveillance cameras_ -"

"Then they'll be more concerned with an unknown system being used than with an additional person being in the city.",I said.

* * *

 _L5 Mayoi's POV_

Once we could be sure that nobody was around to eavesdrop on us, Yuya asked: "And you are absolutely sure there is no problem with me staying at your place?"

"I swear it on my deck! You'll need to tell your and maybe Yusaku's story and mom will be fine."

"With you fighting the Knights of Hanoi?",

"I'd be more concerned about her maybe demanding to fight along.",I replied.

"She would actually do that? Also, why?", Yuya asked in suprise.

"Yes. And It's not because she is bad at dueling. In fact she is a Charisma Duelist. It's personal.",I answered and turned away, hoping it would prevent him from asking anymore questions. He thankfully decided to change the topic of the conversation.

"What is a Charisma duelist actually?", Yuya picked as new Topic.

"It's an entertainment duelist in Link VRAINS. The current Top 10 is: GO, Blue Angel, SoldatDel'Enfere, Neo Weatherman, TheSimleAlchemics, 00Spyral, Dark Lady - which is my mother-, Shining Angel,Forbidden Monster and TheSimpleChemics which is Alchemic's brother"

"You know I was close to becoming a professional entertainment duelist in my own world as well. And- you know I better wait until we are at your home. Anyway- "

"Well we are close to my home. Ready to meet my mother?"

 _Yuya's POV_

Here goes nothing! Mayoi rang the bell of her house and a dark skinned woman opened the door.

" _So she's not living with her biological family. Maybe..._ ", Yuto muttered.

" _So_ _What? Are you racist?_ ", Yuri asked.

" _That's not what I meant. But the fact that-_ "

Quiet you two! You can continue this discussion after this SOMETHING,SOMEHOW has worked out.

" _You really need to calm down._ ", Yugo said.

"I see what took you so long.", she said to Mayoi and then turned to me, "But shouldn't I-"

"We're not a couple!", Mayoi shouted, "It's a bit more complicated than that. Actually it´s way more complicated than that. And probably even worse than that. Just allow us to explain."

And it already got akward. Oh well, looks like keeping the Mission secret will not work out.

"Alright, fine. Explain."

"Well how should I start?", she said fidgeting with her hair, "Have you seen the recent duel of Playmaker?"

"Yes.", Mayoi's mother answered.

"In a weird way I helped make it happen.", Mayoi said.

"And that way is?", Ms. Miyabino said with her arms crossed.

"I saw him him on the street-", she then hesitated at the ridiculousness of the events that had happened,"He apeared out of nowhere. On the street."

"I believe you. I predict he asked you directions on where Playmaker is and revealed Playmaker identity that way. And you brought him here because-?"

I think I know where Mayoi got her calmness from, even if said calmness faltered against that person, also I'm glad that she is on our side. If the Knights of Hanoi have someone with that much intuition...

"Well the stuff about him is only getting crazier.", She said before suddenly, she wasn't able to bring out another word.

"Thank you Mayoi for your help. But if you can't speak I will take over for you.", I said.

I then told her mother about how I was pulled into a weird dark void from my home universe as I was about to have a duel then was given the mission to assist Playmaker, about my three other selves and the fact that I needed a staying place.

"Well, I certainly have no doubt about Yuya, Yuto or whoever you are right now not being your boyfriend. In fact you should avoid such a 'scenario' for obvious reasons."

"I'm Yuya right now", I said akwardly, "and does that mean I can stay here?"

"Yes it does. I'm not luxurious, and have enough money left from my professional dueling, so I can take you being here.  
You only need to help Mayoi with her duties in the house. And if whoever sent you to this world makes you go to the School of Den City you could help each other out. Well as far as a third- and first-year can anyways. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course, but... how should I put it, this almost feels like everything is going a bit to well.", I said.

"You better believe it. You're the one who came from a different world after all."

" _Don't worry, Yuya._ ", Yuri said., " _Something horrible is going to happen soon to even all of this out._ "

Thanks for those words of encouragement.

But before we could talk any further, I found myself in the same void this weird adventure started in.

"I hope you can forgive me for calling you here so suddenly.", the Dark Sagess said.

"That's no problem. Once we are finished with whatever you want right now, I'll be sent back to the same spot at the same point in time, right?"

"Yes, just like what I'll do once you finish this adventure. Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you, now that you have found a new home in this world. Specifically, how did you manage to use Super Storm Acces?"

"Actually it was Yuri who did that. And why was that such a surprise?", I asked.

"Only Yusaku Fujiki should be able to use it. This AI is what enables the release of the Data Storm in the first place. On top of that before Yuri got hold of the wind, he started to act strangely"

"It was my dragon telling me to use that ability. I don't get how I got it either.", Yuri.

"Yuri! how did you-", I gasped.

"Apparently you can appear here at will. No need to get emotional.", he answered., "While we were inside he told me stuff like 'don´t sacrifice us needlessly' or 'only use us as materials if it's for our stronger and hybrid forms'. Stuff like that. I have no idea why a red version of Yuya's pendant appeared."

As he said that he disappeared again.

"That certainly was a quick answer. Well I can take using the dragons this way.",I said

"So he doesn´t know either.", the Sagess muttered, "In other words you didn't create it with your 'bonds' either?"

"...probably not, i still don't fully understand how i created Gryphons Feather Duster."

"Then don't attempt to use this power conciously. You don't know why you have it. It could have severe consequences, like loosing your soul if you lose the duel after creating a powerful card."

"Understood.", I said, but I knew I would attempt it, should worse come to worst.

"Also, for your interest, you will be going to Den Academy. A package with a school uniform and new clothing will be sent to this house soon."

"How- wait, considering what you already did, I shouldn't question your powers."

"Unfortunately, I can't give you more commodities than that. Since we are finished, you will return now."

And as she said that i reapeared next to Mayoi and her mother.

"And where are my manners", Mayoi's mother said, "My Name is Futaba Miyabino and Mayoi probably has told you already, that in Link VRAINS I am known as the Charisma Duelist Dark Lady.  
I should tell you that since she has been distracted by your mysterious appeareance, she will probably spend the rest of the day building her deck, like she usually does on weekends. And just to be sure with the both of you, when you are building your decks, keep your main Focus on making the chance of victory as high as possible, even if it means to forgo playing your favorite cards."

 _Inside the Dragons realm_

"What the-", Odd-eyes gasped, "I-i-i-i-i-"

Odd-eyes Dragon charged a rage-filled Spiral Strike Burst at the image before them, but Clear Wing quickly flew in between them.

"Hey, calm down! Blasting the Image that shows our owners action's to us will do no good! We'll only feel the pain of destruction not knowing how it came about."

Odd-eyes was about to strike regardless as Dark Rebellion used a Treason Discharge to interrupt his charging process.

"Geez Odd-eyes you really need to relax a little bit more.", Clear Wing said.

"HOW CAN I WHEN ANYONE SUGGESTS WE'D HINDER A DECKS VICTORY!?"

"I'm pretty sure the woman doesn't know about us and Yuya does know that we are not terrible as cards.", Dark Rebellion said.

"He uses Smile World.", Odd-eyes argued, "Who's to say he doesn't pick out the wrong cards?"

"Well even if he misjudges our strength, he still is too much of a goody-two-shoes to remove us anytime soon. The persistence of his annoying SMILES!-Philosophy proves that.", Starve Venom argued.

"To be fair he didn´t manage to include me in his Speed-duel Extra deck. But I have the odd feeling that he will do once he rebuilds his deck", Clear Wing said.

"And because he understood that he'll have to fight the Knights of Hanoi without SMILES! he´ll exclude Smile World. Seemingly at least.", Starve Venom added.

"That goes against his persistence, but more importantly where's the sudden optimism coming from?", Odd-eyes asked. ,"Also Yuya **will** uses Smile World in his 30 card deck, though he'll probably add Smile's End as some kind of 'combo'. "

"Let's change the topic for now, we should discuss what _this_ is about." Dark Rebellion said, pointing to the sillhouette on the opposite site of the room. It vaguely resembled Yusaku Fujiki's Firewall Dragon and it appeared shortly after Predaplant Chlamydosundew and Firewall Dragon became Starving Venemy Dragon.  
None of the Dragons knew what this meant. All of them thought, but quickly dismissed the idea that Fujiki was some Kind of 5th. counterpart of Yuya,  
since Zarc never played a Firewall Dragon -or any Kind of Link monster- to begin with.  
Also all of them agreed that they would know if there was a fifth one among the Dragon Brothers, expecially if it was **not** named after a summoning method, like how Odd-Eyes initially was.

"I wonder if the image will solidify if he is used as my or my alternate versions fusion material again. Or if he is used as for the summon of another one of us.", Starve Venom pondered.

"Yes I think so too. Either that or a duel that showcases all of his abilities.", Clear Wing suggested.

Odd-eyes however argued:"But why is his full appeareance delayed in the first place? Do the Monster in this world have no souls?"

All of the Dragons shuddered in a mix of fear and disgust at this suggestion.

"Wait a second though, if he did not have a soul in the first place isn't he in the process of getting one right now?", Starve Venom said.,"On top of that this process was indubitably started by being used as a Fusion material for my alter ego, WHICH! means that in a really weird way Im Firewall Dragon's daddy.", Starve Venom finished proudly.  
All of the Dragons nodded in agreement that it indeed was a weird way of being someones father.

"Well, on terms of the 'no souls'-theory, there are mutiple facts that contradict this.", Dark Rebellion said., "First: HorReaper VirgIron, I don't know how, but I can feel that her pain is more than elobarate visual represantion. Second: Cyverse Wizard and Decode Talker seemed clearly horrified at being hit with Starve Venom´s and Vememy's effect. Now Venom, how did being Starving Venemy feel like?"

" As if I was seeing myself in a dream, but it was a good dream.", he answered.

"Still these Reapers... being demons they might even enjoy being destroyed and revived over and over again. Infact, as far as we know their playstyle revolves around that.", Odd-eyes said, shuddering once more at this alien thought.

"But you're not a demon and you don't have to be.", Clear Wing tried to comfort him. , "And I am sure you will be able to convey your views to Yuya, the hope might be tiny, but it is there. Remember, we just mentioned that he was able to somewhat accept that he had to go on without dueling for smiles "

"Well then, let's think about how we can convey ourselves to him.", Odd-eyes said.

 _Yuya's POV_

We were now sitting on the ground in Mayoi's room, which was decorated with dozens of posters of either famous Charisma Duelists (it seemed to include every duelist from the aforementioned top 10 in order, and then what seemed to be the top 11-20) or scary monsters that could very well be a HorReaper.

"So are we really going to be be spending our time on deckbuilding for the rest of the day?", I asked her.

"Well your mysterious appeareance and Yuri's duel with Yusaku interrupted me from going home after I visited the card shop. I would do other things, but now I have only time for one of my usual activities.", Mayoi answered. She really is a creature of Habit, isn't she?

"I know I will become a professional duelist someday, but I don't spend that much time on building the ideal entertainment deck. Heck, I didn't even do that when the fate of the world depended on it."

"So I'm a geek and you are very irresponsible. But whatever, you could show me your decks so we can prepare them for our practice duel and the future duels against the KOH."

I took my deck out of my duel disks holder and placed it before Mayoi with my 25 Speed duel Cards separated from the rest.

"Could it be that your original world doesn't have the rules about the extra monster Zone yet? Your deck would be a lot better, if you coud just summon any amount of monsters from the extra deck.", Mayoi deduced.

"Yes, you are right. Do you perhaps have any ideas on how to deal with that?"

"Usually I trade away all uneeded cards at my locals, but that is after I have decided which are potentially useful for my deck. So I can lend you some of the generic stuff and leftovers from today."

Mayoi then took out ten booster backs, five being titled 'Rise of the Devils' and another five were called 'Link, Start!' You probably aren't surprised to hear this, but not only do I spend much less time than Mayoi on my deck, most of the time I just swap new cards into my deck and hope they are useful the next time.  
I saw several new HorReaper and 'Horrible' cards like Horrible Brutality, Sudden Horrible Fusion, HorReaper CrusaDoom and a Link 2 HorReaper.

"Let's see...", she said, "I pick Brutality, Sudden Fusion, DestrucTalon-" She considered half of the bought Cards which was 25 to be potentially useful.

"That's a lot of cards.", I said.

"-for my Master Duel deck. You have a lot of different cards in your deck yourself. And I'm not even a tiny bit close to being finished with my deckbuilding. I just sorted out the cards I don't absolutely need and will take the other generic cards out of my card trunk."

Mayoi really did have a trunk specifically designed to contain cards. She may feel like a nerd, but I feel like a filthy (and very irresponsible) casual now. She placed around- I don't even know how many cards - carefully on the ground.

" _So many..._ ", Yugo muttered, " _I don't even have any cards but the ones in my deck._ "

"There are way too many options, huh maybe we should try to see which Link Monsters can be used in my extra deck first?"

"That's up to you, just don't forget to differ between your deck for Master and Speed duels."

"By the way Mayoi what do you think about playing more than 20 Cards in my Speed duel deck?"

 _Inside the Dragon's Realm_

"See?", Clear Wing said, "I called it."

 _Back Inside the Casa de Miyabino Mayoi's POV_

"Let's see... it depends on the deck.", I said while thinking about it. "With the card Pot of Desires -A card that banishes the top ten cards of your decks face-down to draw two cards- you can eliminate some of the risks a deck with more cards of the minimum. I could share one of my two with you. However, mitigating the issues a pendulum deck has in Speed duels should be done first in some way. One card that might help a little bit is Pendulum Reborn. I have six copies of this card, but did not manage to trade any away."

"Then I play three of them for now.", Yuya said and picked three Pendulum Reborns from my card collection., "But if I played Starving Venemy-"

"You need to be prepared for your life Points to be reduced below 2000 before Fusion summoning a very specific Monster, depending on how exactly you did manage to steal Storm Acces. It's effect stealing ability is good, but the game mode changer is a bit risky."

 _Inside the Dragon's Realm_

"I don't know whether I should feel flattered or offended at that.", Starve Venom commented.

"Do you really mind being risky?", Dark Rebellion said.

"No, not actually. No risk, no fun! That's my motto after all!"

"I don't like this Pot of Desires at all, but I guess I have to make some sacrifices to share a deck with all of you.", Odd-eyes said, clenching his teeth.

 _Once more at Mayoi Miyabino's House No POV change this time. It is still from Mayoi's Perspective_

"On top of that I don't see Venemy among your cards.", I told him.

"What the-?", he began frantically searching for it on the ground, then in the deck pockets attached to his pants and then out of nowhere he facepalmed.

"Yuri said you should let him take control and look at his cards to verify whether it's exclusive to him, right?", I guessed.

"Yes.", Yuya said and shortly after that he suddenly had a smug smile on his face, just like the last time Yuri took control of his Body,"Let's see whe- a there it is!"

Starving Venemy suddenly had appeared next to its original version. "It wasn't there a second ago.", I said.

"Well it seems we were right about Venemy being Yuri-exclusive, like everything that isn't related to my dragons.", Yuri guessed.

"Except for that random copy of Gryphons Feather Duster lying around there."

"I dunno why it's exempt, but my work is done. back to Yuya!", And there the smug smile dissapeared.

"So it looks like that strategy is not an option, unless we exploit our control switch."

"You can do that in a duel? But wouldn't that be che- wait if we use your Action duels we can't really object to a 'the end justifies the means'-logic.  
Back to deckbuilding, one card you could play is Solemn Scolding. If it is the only face-down in your backrow you can halve your life points twice to negate a summon or effect. I would give you a Solemn Strike in Addition, but the card is currently limited in Link VRAINS and I only have one."

"If it's that useful, doesn't your mother have a second one?", Yuya asked.

"Well, we need to win duels to save Link VRAINS, but mom needs to win them for a living. If we don't have a living..."

"Well, that makes sense. Now if I add two Pendulum Reborns, Solemn Scolding and Pot of Desires to my deck I have 24 cards in my deck I think I might add Tuning Magician, Nobledragon Magician, United We Stand and Performing Pals Counterattack to my deck putting me at 27 cards. Now I swap Performapal Gatlinghoul for Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"With Super Hippo Carnival you can get a one card Link 3 Monster. You should play either Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow or Master Radiant. But the latter lowers battle damage if you use monsters from the extra deck that aren't earth Attribute, so I would use the former if you want to make it quick with two Extra Deck monsters.", I said.

"That's alright, I swap Gaia for Metalclaw. For the final three cards I put in Smile World, Smile's End and Monster Reborn."

"That card is banned in Link VRAINS. The update came during your duel with Playmaker. I'm sure Playmaker or the KOH would have hacked their way around it if that as possible. And in case you were wondering; Hanoi's cards aren't banned because they would just destroy Link VRAINS with new cards, making it essentially futile.", I told him.

"Then I use the normal Hippo Carnival instead. Alright time for a test duel!"

"Nope."

"Why?", he said with over-the-top dissapointment in his voice.

"Because all the time for playtesting is gone, because of Yuri vs Yusaku.",I said.

"Aaaalright.", he said,"What about test drawing opening hands?"

"Before you test potential opening hands I should point out there is one card too much in your deck."

"Sorry, getting used to the new card limit. I'll remove... Teeter Totter Hopper. And my first opening hand consists of-Smile World, Performapal Hip Hippo, Tuning Magician and Performapal Skullcrobat Joker if I inlcude my first draw Phase."

"Now think about how a duel might go with this hand, but since you included your draw phase you need to imagine your opponent having something on their board. I'll give you some time to think, while I tinker a bit with my own deck. Then we move on to your counterpart's decks.

Since the deckbuilding took a while (around 2 hours and yes, I am very diligent with my Sunday deckbuilding sessions) I will skip the rest, but you should have a grasp on our deckbuilding process by now.

As a small info, Yugo went for a thirty card deck as well, Yuto increased his deck size to 26 while Yuri was keeping a 20 Card deck. I wonder how this effects if they switch control during a duel.  
But in hindsight that tactic might not be as powerful as it sounds, expecially if the hand of the previous dueling Yu-boy is kept. The whole deck did change when Yuri took over, but who knows how exactly this magic is working? We really need to find out however before fighting Hanoi.  
Anyway after our deckbuilding was finished (I decided to take out Inferno Reckless search for now by the way, that Cards drawback didn't only backfire during my duel with Yuto) it was around time to make dinner which I'd always do with mom together and of course the Yu-boys would be included as well now that they're living here, but before that Mom had something else to mention.

"First, someone sent a package with a Den City School uniform and new clothing to this house.",she said,"but that is not what I wanted to talk about, since it obviously was done by whoever put you in this world, what I wanted to tell you is, that since you'll be entering Den Academy as a Transfer student and live in this house, you will pretend to be her cousin from Shibuya that had to transfer because of his parents' work, got it?"

"Good Idea, got it.", he said, "that way I'll have something I can tell people should they question me living here in this house."

"Oh, I didn't make it up myself.", Mom said, "I would have, but your mysterious benefactor sent a note detailing this. I seriously wonder why they can't interfere personally, but they seem to have their reasons.", Mom then turned to me, "Mayoi, what would you think about me joining in this fight against the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Th-th-that, I won't let happen! I-i- mean, we're a lot younger and having my mother on the Team w-would make it very akward and-"

"You don't want to lose her, like your biological family.", Yuya said sounding more serious, as if he was Yuto at this moment. I stared at him in shock, having now completely lost my usual calmness at surprises.  
Mom, however just said:"So you did notice it after all. But don't think it will make Mayoi talk about it. I won't talk about it unless she is fine with it either."

"Well, and because I told him I wouldn't let you fight.", I said, "But we'll both make sure nothing happens to each other!", I added to,well I hope it makes her worry less somehow.

"*sigh* the child refusing to let the parent take part in the same dangerous battle, how ironic.", she muttered,"But you may have no choice, but to use my dueling strenght one day. This decision doesn't come easy to me, but I will stay out of this dangerous battle. I know you aren't trying to save Link VRAINS just for yourself after all."

So, somehow everything did turn out alright. Okay making dinner got a little akward,but having a four-souled stranger join is probably the main reason for that.  
Also Yuya (I can tell them apart because Yuri most of the time has a smug smile, Yugo has a goofier Expression, Yuto Looks serious and hardened. Yuya is similiar to Yuto, but to a lesser extent.) elaborated a bit more on how he was sent here.  
And it turned out his benefactor called herself Dark Sagess. And she really looked (according to the Yu-boys, that is) like a female version of the card Dark Sage.  
The fact that a (technical) deity who sents people across universes, looks like a witch in some weird robe was so absurd and i really had to hold myself back to not burst out laughing.  
'Also we revealed that this 'Sagess' specifically sent Yuya here because Playmaker's 'voyage will contain quests and hardhips different from his original destiny', making our world essentially an alternate timeline of a world where Yuya doesn´t need to help him battle the Knights of Hanoi. I really wonder what I would be doing in that timeline.  
After that, we went early to bed this day, and to be serious, after all the crazy stuff that happened today, I definetly needed it.

 _the next day Yuya's POV_

I spent my first night inside the guest's room, which only had a bed and nothing else, but I'm not really in a position to ask for much. (although Yuri was complaining a lot.)  
However even without the voices of my counterparts I barely managed to get any sleep.  
Is it because iIve learned about Mayoi having a tragic past, but don't know anything further? Because I want to help her, or because I can't stand only knowing half the story?  
Or maybe it's just being away from home that slowly gets to me. Regardless of that I'm not gonna go anywhere, so I decided to take a look a the package with my new clothing.

" _Playing Dress up is not going to help with sleeplessnes_ ", Yuri said.

That's not what I'm getting at. If the Dark Sagess has a note about how I should pretend to be Mayoi's cousin -just so I have an excuse to live here- then there must be other stuff in there as well. An indeed I found another letter detailing all magical upgrades on my duel disk. The list contained the basics of being able to enter Link VRAINS and working with the new ruleset, as well as 'improved communication', Internet connection and a Database of all Action Cards that are obtainable with Crossover and Crossover Accel. Time to see how that Internet Connection works.

" _Eh, Yuya what are you going to do?_ ", Yugo asked.

I dunno, look up stuff about the Knight's of Hanoi and this world? Definetly a sensible idea.

" _Since the ability itself is worded 'Internet connection' we should technically be able to acces Link VRAINS from anywhere._ ", Yuto noted.

" _How likely is it for us to be trapped in a place with zero reception?_ ", Yuri said.

Who knows? But apparently there is no footage left of Playmaker on the whole Internet. Not even of the recent duel with Yuri. Does Yusaku delete all that fooatge himself by hacking? If so there was a glaring hole in this plan. I was able to find a Website having summaries of several Playmaker duels, as well as a list of 'the lost cyverse-type'.  
Interesting. I never knew Yusaku was the only one with this deck, but I guess I would have found out at some point anyway.  
And a Database of Action Cards? Yeah, could be useful to be prepared for every eventuality, though the list is very massive and I don´t seem to be able to select which Action Cards appear in duels. I guess good old practice seems better than memorizing every single Action Card.  
I was going to watch some duels of Charisma Duelists to pass the time I couldn't find sleep in, but that apparently wasn't even necessary as someone knocked on my door.

"Yuya, wake up! Time for breakfast!", she called.

"*yawn* I've never slept to begin with.", I muttered as I went out of my room.

"Oh.", she just said, "Homesickness?"

"Maybe. or because I'm worried about whatever could have occured in your past.", I replied.

"I've already dealt with that part of my past. Not letting People die for me just doesn't seem to go away with time. But if it#s about homesickness I´ll look for something to help you."

"Can you let me see how the first day goes first? It's not like I or my counterparts been crying after our families the whole night.", I told her.

" _Now I can´t get the image of Yuri crying out of my head._ ", Yugo commented.

"And we shouldn't wait to that point, honestly. But fine I'll let you have your first proper day in this world pass somewhat normally."

Mayoi really is a good Person, but now I'm thinking of what Kind off terrible thing is going to happen soon to 'even this out'.

" _Let's be honest. You'd have that 'everything goes too smoothly'-feeling even without that joke of me.",_ Yuri pointed out. Yeah, I can't blame you for _that._

But anyway, as we ate for breakfast, I decided to ask some more questions about this world:"You know, as I was unable to get sleep last night, I looked up some stuff about Playmaker, but-"

"Yeah, he or someone close to him deletes any footage.", Futaba mentioned, " You might have met them already. However while they do manage to remove an unnatural amount of Data from the World Wide Web, they can hardly delete everything, there is still the memories of those that see his duels."

"One of the things I found out, is that only Playmaker and in some way me, with Starving Venemy posses the cyverse-type. Why is that?"

"You know,", Mayoi interrupted, "the Sagess left out a seemingly random chunk of information about this world before sending you here, BUT if you knew not to tell anyone about Playmaker and headed straight to Café Nagi on your own, you wouldn't have me as an ally, or had to stay in- 'his helpers' small and Playmakers 'uncomfortable' house. What if that was her plan?"

I was taken aback at this realisation, but Futaba just said: "That seems to be a possibility. And about the dissapeareance of the cyverse-type; noone knows exactly how it was done, there are countless theories, but the KOH were probably involved. Also the boosters aren't reprinted anymore, and new cyverse-cards aren't being printed anymore either because of this. "

Just what power do these monsters have? They didn't seem to have any broken effects as far as I read among the duel summaries. Nobody mentioned any side effects caused by those cards either. But I am sure we will find out what makes those cards a target for erasure sooner or later.

"You also should know,", Mayoi's mother started, "that the curriculum that includes advanced mathematics and quantum mechanics as well as informatics. And you'll have to actually study."

" _WHAT?!_ ", Yuri gasped.

" _But school is boring! At least from what I've heard from former tops._ ", Yugo moaned.

" _I guess since we'll play the role of Mayoi's cousin, we can't give her family a bad name._ ", Yuto said.

"Ugh, well yeah of Course I can't slack off!", I said, "we just don´t have much experience in these fields, so all of us four will have to pay attention to the lessons."

" _...not cool._ ", Yugo muttered.

Sorry Yugo, but we'll have to do it.

"We didn't talk about it yesterday, but after finishing homework and studies of this day, we have to visit Pla-", Mayoi started, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. We sent to see who it was and to nobodies surprise Yusaku a.k.a. Playmaker stood before us.

"You know we've been managing not to tell her mother about you.", I said.

" _It´s your fault._ ", Ai argued, " _Why is EVERY Person going here, just to open the door?_ "

"You're wrong.", Yusaku said,"I'm confident in the fact that a single person opening the door would be a grown-up."

" _Everyone is against me_ ", Ai lamented, " _and noone questions why we found your house. Yusaku wanted to find your adress by hacking, but Shoichi and I made him ask around the city instead._ "

"And why did you want to talk to your allies; Yuya, his other selves and my daughter, this early?", Futaba asked.

"I can't predict whether the Knight's of Hanoi will attack during a lesson and I'll need them to duel alongside me. And I should probably mention, that since my knowlegde is excellent, I might help out with Mayoi's school problems should any be caused by her fighting Hanoi during a lesson. Even though I'm two grades below her.", Yusaku answered.

"*sigh*, you frankly don't seem like the ideal teacher, but I have no other choice. On top of that, you will have to help Yuya out as well.", Futaba said.

"I agree to that.", Yusaku said., "Once Yuya and Mayoi are ready to go I'll follow them."

 _Yusaku's POV on the way to Den Academy_

"Really, Ai almost blew it.", Mayoi commented on the earlier Scene, "Wasn't he fanboying all over you during your duels?"

"His expectations on Yusaku are probably too high and he cannot live up to them all the time.",Yuya guessed.

"As an AI, he very well could have been programmed to emulate a swing of opinions between praising someone as a duelist, but nitpicking on their character.", I said.

" _You make it easy._ ", Ai argued.

"In both regards?", Yuya asked.

" _I use my right to remain silent._ ", Ai said.

"You're not being taken to court or a human being. You don't have that right.", I said.

" _No third rea-_ ", Ai began.

"We should talk about something more pressing.", I interrupted, "Also If we go my way we should be able to go undetected and discuss important details of our future cooperation."

"So this little alteration we from the usual course will be of help in that regard?", Mayoi asked.

"I researched how to get to any place in the city without being caught by people overhearing you or being caught or any surveillance cameras. I've been doing that before and just adjusted it to your adress. I also prepared not to make myself look suspicious when asking for it.",I answered.

"You're really thorough.", Yuya said.

" _However it probably only work once or twice at best. Him using that way could get suspicious after a while._ ", Ai said.

"Hah, what a bummer.", Mayoi said.

"The important thing I wanted to speak to you about is how we are going to do our Test-Action Duels. We'll be doing it at my house. If Action Cards have the same size as regular cards and they spawn with a certain distance from each other, we should be able to use approximately 4 cards per duel. We start with me dueling Yuya. We'll test if Action Cards as an otherworldly dueling system can interact with the duel disks and cards of this world.  
Once we have the needed data we'll proceed with a tag duel of me and Mayoi versus any of Yuya's souls, but Yuri as we know enough of his skills.  
Then after observing your dueling skills Mayoi and Yugo will enter Link VRAINS and start an Action Duel. You'll test one single Action Card then immediately exit the network. That will be enough to know whether they work inside of Link VRAINS. Afterwards we will discuss plans for future meetings and general strategy against the KOH."

"I've said it before, but you're so thourough, I can't believe it.", Yuya commented.

"Shoichi was helping along for several parts and i wouldn't be thorough if it was unnecessary", I admitted,"Also if people see us, pretend to have somehow met me on the way to school by accident and dragged me into a conversation. Somehow having made a new contact on my own would be a bit too uncharacteristic for me and cause me to stand out a little too much, even if your dueling skills are worth the publicity they bring. That's all I've planned for now. My adress is Den Street 010"

" _Let's see if this plan is as good as it's detailed._ ", Ai said.

* * *

 _L6 Yuya´s POV Inside of Den Academy_

It sounds cliché, but the first day passed a lot faster than I thought.  
As Mayoi was a third-year, she had to leave towards the direction of her own classroom and I pretended that during our conversation on the way to school he also agreed to somewhat help me out on my first day at school. In this case it meant showing me where I could get the electronical notebook every student had, as well as getting a plan of every lesson I´ll have to attend. On the way to my first lesson at this School I was greeted by a green-haired student who wished me luck 'dealing with that weirdo' and y second-year student who apparently also was new to this School and asked whether we'd both join the duel Club as 'the new ones gotta stick together'. However as friendly as he seemed, I told him: "I'll think about it. I've got something planned for today. Maybe tomorrow."  
Why I did that?  
This time it was not, because the amount of good luck I had was growing more and more suspicious. It was more because, someday I'm going to leave this world.  
I don't know how long this Adventure will take and what happens if I don't make it. But I definetly know that I want to return home once it's finished and I don't want to leave too many people behind.  
But I can't say for sure if I will actually pull trough with that. Well I probably shouldn´t think too hard about a potential ending when it is nowhere in sight in the first place.  
Us four somehow managed to pay attention to the lessons and take some electronical notes on our notepad, although we are definetly going to need Mayoi's and Yusaku's help to not fail miserably at School.  
As you might have expected, Playmaker vs KingStarveVenom was the talk of the day, a lot of people argued that KingStarveVenom was way stronger and could defeat Playmaker anyday since 1600 of his Life Points were taken by Predaponics while the damage dealt to Playmaker was all caused by the King.  
Others pointed out that both of them probably set this up just so they could use Storm Acces and gain a new card, since Playmaker confirmed they weren't of opposing factions.  
An then there was the fact that Starving Venemy essentially transformed the game from a Speed to a Master duel. (except for the deck size) Some saw this as a form of cheating and a dirty trick and- you could guess what the opposing side argued.  
I'm curious as to how the masses will react to Action Duels and I wonder when we will have to use them first.  
This fast-feeing flow of time kept up for the rest of the day, until the most important part: The test of Action Duels.

 _At Den Street 010_

" _We should obviously start by clearing up all questions we have not asked previously, before starting with the test_ ", Ai suggested.

"For example, how did this pendant you are wearing appear in red color after you used Super Storm Access?", Yusaku asked.

"Well, I have to admit I don't know exactly how it works either unfortunately, but my pendant has certain special abilities, but they can't be triggered conciously...", I said.

"And those abilities are?", Kusanagi asked.

"Well-", but then I suddenly had an idea, "I will reveal it IF you reveal your ulterior motive for fighting the KOH!"

Kusanagi and Ai were a shocked, Mayoi was as calm as usual. I don't know whether I crossed a line or if he would tell it to me with no problems, but I need to know more about his motivations before I can work properly with him.

"Well for one thing, I did mention that I wanted to see whether I would have agreed to make you my allies just by your skill alone and not because of your knowledge about me, but if, for a second thing this is necessary to you for our mutual trust, then for a third thing, i will tell you.", Yusaku answered.

" _He was trying way too hard with that 1-2-3 catchphrase._ ", Yuri lamented.

"Are you really sure Yusaku?", Kusanagi asked.

"Are YOU fine with this?", Yusaku asked him back.

"Hmmm... someone with supernatural powers and/or advanced technologies brought Yuya and his other souls, personalitis or whatever, here to help us on our mission. In that case it would only be fair for Yuya to know. But in case of Mayoi-"

"If that´s a problem I'll just go outside of the house and you call me back!", Mayoi offered.

"No.", Yusaku stated, "If I reveal it, then every of my allies should know it happened. There was a certain incident ten years ago, I don't remember what happened, but it involved a Knight of Hanoi and the dissapeareance of Shoichis younger brother. So to regain my lost memories and find Shoichis younger brother, that is my reason to fight the Knights of Hanoi.", and then he added:"More details needed?"

The Knight's of Hanoi can erase memories?", Mayoi asked.

"We don´t know if it was the Knights that erased his memories.", Kusanagi answered trying to remain calm, "No one that was in Link VRAINS that day remembers anything, but I'm positive it's them who took him."

"Alright, I think I know enough to fight by your side.",I told them.

" _That was certainly a bold move._ ", Yuto commented.

I know, but i think i understand them better now. And that can only be helpful when joining them in their fight against the Knights of Hanoi. You should understand the meaning of understanding your comrades and sharing a bond with them.

" _Yes I do._ ", he said.

"Now for my end of this bargain.",I said and took a deep breath before recounting my previous crazy Adventure, " **My** deck is focused around Pendulum Summoning and, well my pendant had the ability to create this Summon. It didn't exist before in my world. Also there was no rule about the Extra Monster Zone.  
Pendulum Zones were not located in the very left and right Spell and Trap Zones, but had their very own zones. Sometimes it also created new cards, like Rune-eyes and Beast-eyes pendulum Dragon. About why it had this ability, I don't know everything either, but it is related to my four souls in a way. My world at one point was split into four dimensions: Standard and Fusion, Synchro and XYZ. In these dimensions duel Monsters only had their namesake type of Extra Deck Summon."

"There was no Dimension for Ritual summon?", Mayoi asked in dissapointment.

"No. As I told earlier about the touchable hologramms; the monsters these hologramms created turned out to have souls. Me and my other souls used to be one duelist. An Entertainer named Zarc, whose type of entertainment slowly shifted to gruesome violence. His insatiable desire to be the strongest and the grudge his four Dragons developed on humanity for being forced to fight like this, caused Zarc to fuse his Dragons and himself to become the Supreme King Dragon Zarc."

" _Hard Light Holograms with souls, fuse with their user and turn into a destructive force? That...da90cnAC? can't compute!_ ", Ai... commented?

"However a scientist managed to create a series of four cards that could... counteract this effect of Solid Vision with Mass, however countering this force-"

"This whole story is so complicated, that I think we heard enough for now. And all of this can really happen thanks to touchable holograms with souls?", Kusanagi said scratching his head.

"Yeah, but why would I need to make up a story THAT crazy?", I said.

" _Maybe it's a case of reverse psychology?_ ",Yuri suggested, " _But as long as their line of thought doesn't go that way we should be fine._ "

"Yeah, there would be much simpler excuses you could tell us", Yusaku said, "Anyways, we should be starting with our test duel. It seems we need to observe the interactions of Link Monsters and Action Cards most. Once we know the systems work with each other, we have a short test inside of Link VRAINS, where Mayoi and Yugo duel until the first Action Card has been played, then leave and the next time we have a serious duel one of Yuya's souls will have to join that duel. An we should discuss the usage of Action Duels against the Knights of Hanoi. Does everyone agree?"

"Alright.", I answered.

"No problemo", Mayoi replied.

"I'm fine with it", Kusanagi said, "But we need to pick a location in Link VRAINS that's rarely visited. And you two should pick as generic us of a username and appeareance in case you're found. Also you're risking the consequences a lack of practice has in exchange for the surprise effect"

" _Does that mean Yusaku's design is generic?_ ", Yuri asked., " _I'll most certainy STAY an antropomorphic Starve Venom Fusion Dragon._ "

" _Wait a sec! We forgot to pick names and designs for Link VRAINS_ ", Yugo realized.

We can take care of that before entering Link VRAINS.

"Now then.", I said, "LET'S DUEL!"

 **Yuya (4000lp) vs Yusaku (4000lp) except it's just a test, so don't expect serious gameplay**

 _Field Spell:on Crossover_

"I start by summoning Bittron.", A small flying cybernetic creature appeared, "Now I use Bittron to summon Link Spider."

The spider we saw in our duel against the Dark Sagess appeared, then Yusaku picked up an Action Card on the platform next to him.

"This is a normal spell, but it states it negates attacks. I deduce that Action Cards automatically have Spell Speed 2. Am I correct?"

"Not exactly. They are considered Spell Speed 1, but can be activated anytime their activation requirement is met", I replied.

"We can play them with a SS2-like Timing, but they count as SS1?", Kusanagi wondered.

"However, you can only have one Action Card in your hand at a time. There is also a time limit of one minute for searching Action Cards during your turn without making any play. If you exceed it you lose."

 _"Did Reiji Akaba really retain the time limit in this duel disk?_ ", Yuto asked.

Well he didn't/couldn't switch off the Intrusion Penalty or create Auto-Win cards for the interdimensional war, so I don't know.

"So you better start searching for them before doing anything else, that way you can restart that limit more often.", Mayoi guessed., "And if they can be used as discard fodder... maybe I should consider that during my next deckbuilding session."

"I end my turn for now. Summon a monster and attack Link Spider with it. So we see if Action Cards can be payed with a Link Monster on the fied."

"Alright I summon Performapal Swincobra and attack Link Spider!"

"I use Avoid which negates an attack of my opponents Monster."

As expected Swincobra missed with its attack.

"So the Cards work.", Kusanagi commented., "Now we should see if an Action Card directly affecting a Link Monster would work."

"There is an Action Card next to the door.", Mayoi pointed out.

I picked it up and got High Dive.

"My card targets a Monster to boost its ATK by 100"

"Before you do that I want to a more 'complex' turn. First, I special summon Backup Secretary, since I have a cyverse-type Monster.  
Now I activate Inferno Reckless Summon, allowing me to summon two other Secretaries and you to summon two other Swincobras. Then I Link Summon Firewall Dragon, using my four Monsters. Lastly, I activate Soul Charge to summon all Monsters in my graveyard in exchange for reducing my life points by 500 for each and making those unable to attack. ( **Yusaku LP: 4000-1500** )"

" _How can that card be allowed, but Monster Reborn is banned? Stupid banlist._ ", Yugo complained.

"Then I use the three Backup Secretaries in the zones below Firewall to summon Decode Talker. Since a Monster in Firewalls Linked Zone has left the field I can special summon Link Slayer. Now are there any other Action Cards around here?"

 _Mayoi and Shoichi are stepping on them._ ", Ai told us. They both stepped away and Yusaku picked up the third Action Card.

"First I use Firewall Dragons ability to return one card from either Players graveyard or field to the hand up to the numbers of mutul links it has. I decide to add Soul Charge back. Then I use it to re-summon two Secretaries. ( **Yusaku LP: 1500-500** ) Now go ahead and use your card."

I have to admit this 'Testing Duel' is a new experience-

" _Oh really?_ ", Yuri said sarcastically.

-but not in a bad way. It's kind of fun somehow.

"I use High Dive on Decode Taker!"

"I use Decode Talker´s effect, by sending Firewall to the graveyard I negate your card!"

I swiftly picked up the last Action Card and activated it:"I activate the Action Spell Retry! This turn negated Cards are returned to the hand instead, but cannot activated until the next turn."

"I give you the next turn to activate it. Now I use Bittron to summon a second Link Spider, next up I use Decode Taker and Link Slayer to summon Honeybot at its Link Point. Honeybot would prevent you from targeting either of the Backup Secretaries at its Link Points with High Dive. See if that works. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I use High Dive on the ,from my point of view, left Backup Secretary!"

A red ERROR! screen appeared on my duel disk.

"Then on the right!"

Another ERROR! Screen appeared.

"Then I choose Honeybot!"

It worked and its ATK went up to 2900.

"Anything else we need to check?", Mayoi asked.

"A Link Monster on the field doesn't disturb them, they can be negated by a Link Monster, their activation can be restricted by one and they can affect one. It doesn't seem like there are any problems with this worlds technology so far.", Kusanagi summarized.

"We still need the Sudden-Death-like test in Link VRAINS", Mayoi said.

"That might be the most dangerous part", Yusaku admitted., "But there still is the card in my hand which I should try out."

"Okay then, I end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I use Underworld Avoid to summon one token, then I use the token and two Backup Secretaries to Link Summon Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow."

A cybernetic knight on a cybernetic horse with 2600 ATK appeared.

"If even that works we should now go for the tag duel", Kusanagi said.

We both deactivated our Duel Disk.

 **Test duel: Over**

"One last Thing.", I said, "I don't know if your duel disk has that function as well, but I can intrude a duel at the cost of 2000 life Points."

"They don't.", Mayoi said.

"We discuss how we deal with that function once all testings are complete", Yusaku said, "Now to the second-to-last stage of the testings."

 **Yuya Sakaki (4000lp) and Mayoi Miyabino (4000lp) vs Yusaku Fujiki (4000lp) and Shoichi Kusanagi (4000lp)**

 _Shoichi Kusanagi's POV_

Each of us immediately leapt for an Action Card and Yusaku activated his right after getting it:"I activate Takeover Action, this card allows me to add another players Action Card to my hand and I choose Yuya."

"The card you received was Miracle which lets you prevent any monsters destruction and halve battle damage you take this turn.", Yuya revealed.

"I'll start! I summon Neo the magical Swordsman ( **ATK:1600** )! Arrowhead confirmed! The Summoning condition is one normal monster! Show yourself! Link Spider! Then i activate The Warrior returning Alive to add Neo back to my hand and summon him with Link Spider!  
Then I activate Goblins secret remedy to increase my life Points by 600! ( **Kusanagi LP:4000-4600** ) Then i play the Action spell Heal Up! When anyones Life Points increase i can increase their Life Points by the same amount again! ( **Kusanagi LP: 4600-5200** ) I set one card and end my turn."

"Wait, this is your replacement deck?", Mayoi asked.

"Yes.", Yusaku answered.

"I expected something, you know only _slightly_ not as good as Cyverse.", she said

"Yeah, Yusaku rarely plays with this deck so most of the time it´s only a decoy.", I admitted, "And making himself look like a bad duelist instead of 'the great Playmaker' IS that decks purpose."

"Then why make a tag duel using _this_ deck? A cheap starter deck from the store would be better.", Yuya pointed out.

"You still need to use moves and resources to take out Shoichi, even if my other deck is bad", Yusaku said.

"Aaaalright...", both Yuya and Mayoi said in unison.

"Can't you just give this deck a break and continue dueling?!", I yelled at both of them.

"Yikes! Alright,my turn! I use Horrible Fusion to fuse HorReaper PhanTorch and ScareClaw! Grotesque clawed Watchman, ghost of Hells flames! Become one into the disgraceful maiden with black heart, strangled by piercing steel! Rise from hell and make the world share your punishment!FUSION SUMMON!  
Destroy them all! Level 5! HorReaper WidoWire!" ( **DEF: 1000** )"

"This card!", I gasped.

" _I know, I'm surprised too at the cute girl in white playing a deck of creepy monsters._ ", Ai said.

"That's not it.", I said, "Kirito, my brother... he used to play that deck."

"If me playing the same deck is troubling, I can play something different, like Subterrors!", she offered.

"No it's alright. It's just... nevermind.", I said.

"Shoichi, did Something I don't know about happen on the day Kirito dissappeared?", Yusaku asked.

"I swear it just brought back memories of Kirito. And even then Kirito used to play several decks, this was just the last one he used before dissapearing, what could this deck specifically have to do with his dissapeareance?"

"If it did, you'd know it.", Mayoi remarked., "But I can't think of any way a HorReaper deck could have influenced his kidnapping/dissapeareance from the top of my head. What exactly did happen on that day?"

"Yusaku and Kirito went to Link VRAINS and only Yusaku returned. I saw Kirito dueling against a Knight of Hanoi with Yusaku. The incident happened ten years ago and Yusaku was just six years old at that time. Once I saw that footage I headed over to a shop to get a duel disk and enter Link VRAINS, but I didn't find them. Another duelist in Link VRAINS told me that all screens showing that duel had been glitching out, seemingly just after I turned my eyes of them.  
After exiting Link VRAINS the only person I found at my home was Yusaku, who didn't remember what happened, apparently noone who was in Link VRAINS that day remembered anything. Most of the incident was swept under the rug, probably to prevent SOL Tech's reputation from being tarnished by that attack.  
That was the story."

We'll help you find your brother and Yusaku's memories. Don't we Yuya?"

"Of course!", Yuya said with confidence.

"Back to the duel! I banish PhanTorch and use the effect of WidoWire! Neo's ATK become zero ( **Neo ATK: 1600-0** ) and because PhanTorch was banished Yusaku takes 600 damage! ( **Yusaku LP:4000-3400** ) Then I Link Summon! Woman who lost everything make way to the vicious Vampire who will return your past sins!LINK SUMMON! Revive the sinners from the abyss! Link 1! HorReaper ResurrecTalon!" ( **ATK:666 Link Marker: Bottom Left** )  
ResurrecTalon revives all of his Fusion materials, whether banished or in the graveyard! Now for the rest of the turn I can't Fusion summon using two materials,  
but I can banish Horrible Fusion to fuse, using only Monsters on the field."

" _So this semi-classical Vampire is just a stepping stone between two creepier monsters. Interesting_ ", Ai summed it up.

"And now, i activate the Continous Spell Fusion Pressure!", Mayoi continued, "by using one more material for a Fusion Summon than needed, I can make the summoned Monster invincible, boost it by a materials ATK and DEF, or draw 2 cards! I use Horrible Fusion to fuse RessurecTalon, PhanTorch and ScareClaw! Living memento of our misdeeds, grotesque clawed watchman and ghost of hells flame, embrace your inner darkness and arise to tear down all who oppose you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Level 5! HorReaper BeserKatana!" ( **ATK:1900** )

" _You know. Giving your monsters a dramatic entry is unneeded against Hanoi._ ", Ai said.

"It's a habit of mine and something I'll keep up when becoming a Charisma Duelist. And technically, saying 'arrowheads confirmed' and so on isn't required either"

"That's true. Aside of that, let me guess.", I said, "You will boost him by the power of ScareClaw and then attack both of my monsters to take out my life Points and since BeserKatana requires to banish a HorReaper to attack again; you banish PhanTorch to deal 600 damage to Yusaku, then in Main Phase 2, you summon another RsurrecTalon and send ScareClaw to the graveyard to reduce Yusaku's Life Points to 2000. This would leave him with 2000 life while he has to take out 4 times that amount. Since that would require a counter to Miracle i assume your Action spell is that OR you have the field spell Horrible World."

"Amazing", Yuya commented, "Despite not being a duelist yourself, you were able to predict her next plays!"

"Well, it was Kirito´s last deck before his dissapeareance. And I often watch duels of HorReaper duelists in Link VRAINS, when I have the time. It's my own special way of honoring him until he is united with us again."

"Should i enforce her to play the counter to miracle or save it?", Yusaku suggested.

"Better save it for yourself.", i told him., "There is no guarantee that she does indeed have that counter. "

"In that case i will to exactly what Kusanagi said. ( **Kusanagi LP:5200-6000=0 Yusaku LP:3200-2000** ) i then set a Card and end my turn.", Mayoi said.

"My, turn draw. I normal summon Bittron and use it as a Link material!Reveal yourself, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Normal Monster! Show yourself! Link Spider! I activate Link Spiders effect and summon Digitron from my Hand! ( **ATK: 1500** ) Then i use Inferno Reckless summon to summon two more Digitrons!"

"But I will be able to get two PhanTorches as well.", Mayoi noted. ( **DEF:900** )

"I know, but you have two Monster with 666 ATK in attack position, if i summon two Monsters with at least 2666 ATK or take out all your Monsters i´ll win anyways. ", Yusaku stated.

" _And since he´s Playmaker, he´ll do that even with that face-down of yours._ ", Ai said.

"For a computer programm, you sure fawn a lot over Yusaku.", Mayoi noted, "And earlier this day you were arguing like an ol-, you were arguing a lot with him!"

" _I´m just saying the truth._ ", Ai said.

"Since i control cyverse-type Monsters, i can Special summon Cyverse Converter and Backup secretary. then i use Cyverstorm!If i have at least four cyverse-type Monsters all Monsters my Opponent controls are destroyed and the attacks of my cyverses can´t be stopped this turn!"

"There goes Storming Mirror Force and i can´t use Avoid either this turn..."

"i attack with all Digitrons to take out your life Points!" ( **Mayoi LP:4000-2500-1000; 1000-1500=0** )

" _See? I told you he´d take you out._ ", Ai said to Mayoi.

"However Mayoi managed to turn me from a weak-decked duelist you need to waste resurces on to defeat, into a tool to damage Yusaku before his first turn.", I said.

"I continue my turn by using all Digitrons and my Cyverse convertor as Link Material! _Reveal yourself, the circuit that leads to the future!_ Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 or more Monsters! Show yourself! Firewall Dragon! I then use Link Spider and Backup Secretary to Link summon Honeybot at Firewall´s left Link Point! Now Honebot will protect Firewall Dragon from being targeted by card effects or being destroyed by battle, while keeping a mutual Link to bounce a card during the next turns."

 _Yuya´s_ _POV_

"Are you sure you´ll have more than one turn?", i said.

" _So Playmakers new ally also has a way to OTK._ ", Ai commented.

"Then show it, if you can defeat me.", Yuysaku said., "I end my turn."

"The fun has just begun! My turn, draw!"

" _The fun has just begun is a weird catchphrase to say, when you´re about to defeat your opponent_ ", Ai noted.

"I start by activating Smile world! This card increases the ATK of every Monster on the field by 100 for every Monster on the field"

"I´ll use Firewall Dragons ability and bounce himself to my extra deck.", Yusaku countered. ( **Honeybot ATK: 1900-2000** )

" _Why did both of you do that?_ ", Ai said; his ´eye´ wide in disbelief.

"He will probably use that boost or the mere existence of it against Yusaku.", Kusanagi guessed.

"No", i said with a smile of my own, "That was a bluff. I figured you would get suspicious of this card and bounce back your own Monster."

" _Interesting_ ", Ai said.

"Then, i set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer magician and Scale 8 Timegazer magicain! But before i Pendulum sSummon i Normal Summon performapal Scullcrobat Joker! With his effect i add Performapal Dropgallop to my Hand!Pendulum of my soul, swing and draw a shining arc across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my monsters! Performapal Dropgallop! Kaleidoscorp! Teeter Totter Hopper! ( **ATK (respectively): 800;100; 100** ) Since Dropgallop has been pendulum summoned, i draw one card for every pal summoned alongside her! Then i activate Performance joining to Special summon Thunderhino from my deck! ( **ATK:200** ) And last but not least i activate the equip spell, All out attack! This card gives Skullcrobat Joker the power of all allies that haven´t attacked yet if he attacks your only monster, now attack Honeybot! Last Surprise! ( **ATK: 1800-4000** )"

While beeing cheered by the other performapals and being shined on by a spotlight, Skullcrobat Joker revealed the inside of his hat to Honeybot; which caused the bot to be blasted by a surge of water.

"I activate Mirale to protect Honebot!",Yusaku countered.

"Stargazer´s effect activates! Since a Pendulum Monster battles i can negate a spellcard and set it! Halting Horoscope!" ( **Yusaku LP:2000-2000=0** )

 **WINNER: Mayoi and Yuya**

"Now what do you think of us Yusaku?", i asked.

"Well for one thing; i would never think you´d manage to both take out Schoichi AND halve my life Points in one turn. For a second thing; it´s good to see you have a counter that prevents an opponent from using Action Cards against you.- "

" _W-wait a sec! He can´t use Stargazer in a Speed duel! You´re not gonna stop using my abilities, are you?_ ", Ai demanded angrily.

"I still need you for other purposes than reducing field and deck size and Storm Acces will stay important for a while.", Yusaku said.

"So even an AI can fear abandonment, huh?", Mayoi remarked.

"Anyways, for a third thing, you two should soon go over to test them in Link VRAINS."

"You´re forgetting one fact , Yusaku", Kusanagi interrupted, "These turns were only possible, due to a good starting hand."

"Well, using those to their full potential is important for a duelist as well.", Yusaku argued, "And i can´t expect to get all possible data on their dueling skills in one duel. The fight against the Knights of Hanoi is a dangerous battle and potentially even lethal. Neither i or Schoichi do know everything about what Hanoi would do if worst comes to worst. Are you still willing to fight?"

"Of Course!", we both agreed with determination.

"Then it´s time to try out Action Duels inside of Link VRAINS."

 _The Dragons Realm_

"So Yuya is aware of our grudge on humanity after all", Odd-eyes said, "but is he aware of its connection to entertainment? Or is he ignoring an uncomfortable truth?"

"Meanwhile i´m just surprised that you can say this so... calmly." Clear wing commented., "Shouldn´t you be furious at Yuya being so close to realizing it by himself, yet being so far away?"

"I don´t know what is going on with me either. I´m going as fast from rage to resignation as Edo Phoenix defected from Academia . But i´m sure the use of Smile World in that Tag Duel wasn´t related to it.", Odd-eyes said.

"Really? Smile world just being used as a regular playing card in a strategical move without symbolism has nothing to do with it?", Starve Venom asked.

"I don´t think Yuya was detaching himself from the meaning of this card. He clearly wanted to enjoy this before having to abandon his concept of smiles in the battles against the Knights of Hanoi.", Odd-eyes said, "But i hope he merely adds them to his Speed duel deck for strategical reasons. But can he truly see them as mere cards? And what would it mean if he could?"

"And what does Smile world to to _him_?", Odd-eyes said pointing towards Firewall Dragon

"After the test duel the shape got closer to the actual card.", Dark Rebellion, " During the Tag Duel after it escaped Smile World this state reverted slightly. I hope this doesn´t mean what i think. Maybe -and by Zarc i hope so- this card means something different to him. _What_ , that is the question."

 **Arc-VRAINS Believe in Magic:**

 **-After the Scene with GO; Futaba is seen dueling someone who controls Zoodiac Hammer Kong, Futaba is shown to activate Horrible Fusion**

 **-After we see Aoi Walking next to the big Blue Angel poster, we can see Mayoi, Yuya and Yusaku watching the aforementioned duel, Mayoi is seen cheering, Yusaku seems disinterested.**

 **-Yusaku riding on the Data Storm is accompanied by Mayoi and the Yu-boys**

 **-After the back to Back shot of Revolver and Specter we see a back to back shot of Roget and the shadowed out duelist from the opening**

 **-After the camera zooms in on Kusanagi, the Dark Sagess is shown with two larger shadows behind her**

 **-Between the shot of Akira Zaizen and Yusaku with undestroyed AI we see the Dark Sagess with two other shadowed out figures behind her**

 **\- When we see Yusaku opening his eyes in the real world Yuya and Yuto are seen in the Background on the stairs**

 **-The shot of Playmaker opening his eyes has the VR forms of Yuri, Yugo and Mayoi on the stairs in the background**

 **\- Between the Scene of Kusanagi in the rain and the Close-up of Revolver we see a Young injured Mayoi with the rest of the Background being blurred**

 **\- As Yusaku smiles at the end Mayoi and Yuya appear behind him and Mayoi pulls them together for a Group hug**

 **It´s done! Chapter Six is finally out! But before i get to the words about the chapter time to answer you Reviews!**

 **Michael78: What exactly was surprising you? The HorReapers? Everyone finding out Yuya Comes from a different world? The crazy effect i added to Starving Venemy?**

 **D3lph0xl0v3r: i will tell you one Thing: the user of Sea Scales Link Dragon will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **night magician: To be honest i don´t know why i wrote that part in my answer to your last Review. I´m not actually such a mistrusting Person. However it will take a while until i use any of them in this story**

 **Knightdragon: it is called Sea Scales Link Dragon, but that´s only a small Detail, it could be of Sea-serpent type since said user is not a piece of Zarc. You actually do a have a good idea on how Yuya could deal with the inability to entertain. And of Course the Dragons dislike Yusho and Leo etc. as well.**

 **Unknowedz: The usage of a link Dragon will purely work under Rule of Cool/Symbolism, so no more HITOTSU NI! And as you have read in this chapter at least the first Link summon will be done under mundane conditions i.e. having unmagically received the link Monsters from someone who normally bought them.**

 **wildriderxx1: As a tiny preview i will tell you that Roger is going to appear and duel in the next chapter. What do you think about Yuya telling the Story of Zarc to Yusaku, as i wrote it in this very chapter, even if they didn´t tell everything?**

 **Where to start with?  
At first sorry for not revealing the Yu-boy´s VR names and forms yet, i didn´t quite manage to fit a ´let´s make up our usernames´-Scene into the chapter, but i will reveal them the next time they enter Link VRAINS for sure. And also for not actually using the two ´shape´-Cards i teased on my Profile, my initial plan with them was to give Kusanagi a shapesnatch deck, that could have been good, but it only had like two of the actual Support Cards and the rest was trash. Then it turned out Yusaku actually had a bad deck as his replacement (minus the shapesnatch-part), which i found so hilarious that i decided to run with it.  
On a more serious note; i won´t be continuing with Sudden Adventure after all. The reason for that? It´s tough to continue after not even writing one year on it and i doubt the effort will even pay off. But i swear to god, Arc-VRAINS won´t be met with that fate! This time it is completely different. My writing has gotten as thousand times better and i´ve actually gotten several fans who care about this Story. Unknowedz even asked me in a personal message whether i dropped this story completely. I´m really grateful for that and it definetly boosted my Spirit!  
Now to be talking/writing about the stuff i wrote ;-)  
I will NOT back down from using Action Duels, but i will utilize them better than Arc-V did. (Both Players will actually use them, more out-of-the-box thinking in their usage, more Cards other than Avoid, Miracle and No Action for example) Also Yuya will not be the only one who has Acces to Action Duels.  
Keep reading to find out who else can use them!  
Now to that semi-realistic Deck-Building Scene, what do you think of that? Or more importantly the Link VRAINS banlist? I have actually ideas on how to use it besides ´nope no more Monster reborn´, but the next chapter will elaborate a bit more on how it works in the VRAINS universe.  
The banlist (as far as revealed in the story) will be added to my account Profile. And most importantly, i hope i´m not about to make an obvious screw-up with Mayoi´s Backstory, but if i am doing that (or i screw up something else), please tell me how to get back on the right track, i appreciate any criticism as Long as i know what it is targeted at.  
And last, but not least before i´ll show you the OC-stuff sheat it´s time for the question of the chapter!**

 **QUOTC: What do you think about the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS?**

 **OC-Sheet:**

 **OC-Cards:**

 **Takeover Action**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: When your opponents adds an Action Card to their hand; add it to your hand instead,**

 **Retry**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: This turn; any of your card(s) which is negated return them to your hand, but you cannot use them again for the rest of this turn.**

 **Heal Up**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: If your Life Points have increased this turn; increase them by a previous amount you gained this turn again.**

 **Cyversestorm**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: If you control 4 or more Cyverse monsters, destroy all monsters your opponent controls, also during this turn any attacking Cyverse monster is unnaffected by card effects until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Fusion Pressure**

 **Continous Spell**

 **Effect: If you Fusion Summon a monster, by using one more Fusion Material than necessary activate one of these effects:**

 **-draw 2 cards**

 **-the summoned monster is unaffected by card effects**

 **-the summoned monsters gains ATK and DEF equal to one Fusion Material (your choice)**

 **All out attack**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Effect: When the equipped monster attacks the only monster your opponent controls, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of every monster that hasn't attacked during this turn.**

 **Master Radiant**

 **Link 3, Earth, Beast, Link, Effect**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **Material: 3 EARTH monsters**

 **Markers: Bottom left, Down, Bottom Right.**

 **Effect: EARTH monsters you control gain 900 ATK while all non-EARTH monsters your opponent controls lose that many ATK. Non-EARTH monsters summoned from the Extra Deck to a zone this card points to, deal halve the battle damage to your opponent during the turn they are summoned.**

 **The unused cards: (they are just jokes, so I won't bother giving them better effect descriptions)**

 **Shapestrike:**

 **Continous spell**

 **During either Players turn, when you either Control no Monsters or only Shapesnatchs; Special summon one Shapesnatch from you Hand, Deck, GY or banished Cards and inflict damage to your Opponent equal to it´s DEF. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Shapeshield**

 **Counter Trap**

 **When all Monsters you Control are named Shapesnatch negate the activation and/or effect or summon of any Card. Once per duel if you Control more than one shapesnatch when activating it, return this Card to you Hand instead of sending it to the graveyard**

 **OPFan37's HorReapers:**

 **HorReaper PhanTorch**

 **Level 3, DARK, Fiend**

 **ATK:1300**

 **DEF:900**

 **Effect: When this card is banished by or for a "HorReaper" monster's effect; inflict 600 damage to your opponent.**

 **HorReaper WidoWire**

 **Level 5 Dark Fiend**

 **ATK:1600 DEF:1000**

 **Material: 2 "HorReaper" monsters**

 **Effect: You can banish one "HorReaper" monster from your GY, to make the ATK of an opponents monster 0. When this card battles neither monster is destroyed by that battle.**

 **HorReaper BeserKatana**

 **Level 5 Dark Fiend**

 **ATK:1900 DEF:1700**

 **Material: 2 HorReaper Monsters**

 **Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can banish one "HorReaper" monster from your GY; this card can attack again.**

 **My personal additions to this archetype:**

 **HorReaper CrusaDoom**

 **Level 7 Dark Fiend**

 **ATK:3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

 **Fusion Material: 3 HorReaper Monsters**

 **Effect: When this card would destroy a monster by battle, you can banish one "HorReaper" monster from your GY instead, to take control of that monster, but it cannot attack this turn.**

 **HorReaper DestrucTalon**

 **Link 2 Dark Fiend**

 **ATK: 1332**

 **Material: 2 HorReaper monsters**

 **Markers: Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

 **Effect: While this card Points to 2 "HorReaper" Fusion Monsters; this card cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card.**

 **Horrible Brutality**

 **Quick-Play spell**

 **Effect: Double the ATK of all "HorReaper" monster you Control. During the End Phase of this turn, banish all those monsters.**

 **Horrible World**

 **Field Spell**

 **Effect: Damage dealt by "HorReaper" Monsters or Horrible cards is unaffected by other card effects and your opponent cannot prevent monsters from being destroyed by battling a "HorReaper" Monster, or by a "HorReaper" Monster's Card effect All "HorReaper Monsters" you control gains 300 ATK and DEF.  
The first three cards destroyed by "HorReaper" or "Horrible" cards each turn are banished face-down**

 **Horrible Sudden Fusion**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **Effect: During either Players Battle Phase: Fusion Summon one "HorReaper" Monster, using monsters from you hand or field as Fusion Materials, but banish it at the end of the Battle Phase. You can banish this card during your opponent's battle phase; Fusion summon one "HorReaper" monster using only monsters from your hand.**

 **Cards with a 'fanfic'-effect:**

 **Solemn Scolding:**

 **Halves your lp twice instead.**

 **Solemn Strike:**

 **You pay just 800lp instead**

 **All Cards not shown here, that have a different effect than IRL, use their Anime effects.**


	7. The Second and the Third Envoy

**So, after accidentally clicking the wrong button while updating, this chapter is back up again.  
If there are some inconsistencies caused because I didn't remember every Detail that ended up important later, Then please send me a PM or Review about it, same goes for Cards that I forgot to put in the OC sheet.  
**

* * *

 _Roget's POV L1_

"And what kind of world should your envoy be from, Master?", I asked.

"I will choose him from a world where dueling hasn't gotten as popular as this one. Ironically in worlds like that, the competitive strength of a deck matters much more than the entertainment value of its Plays.", he explained.

"Really? Not a duelist similar to Yuya Sakaki?"

"I'm suprised you are willing to work with someone like that. That time of poverty and homelessness before I generously picked you up must have softened you up."

"I am pragmatic and ready to work with anyone as Long as it serves my cause. That was not caused by a radical loss of status, power and wealth."

"Though you did regain some of that by becoming the Charisma Duelist SoldatdelEnfere", he mused,"And while a duelist similar to him would provide a great variety of decks, I prefer quality over quantity and Variety. Though I won't grant him the full power of his deck."

"So are you afraid of that duelist betraying you? Or do you have a complex plan that requires a genuine loss of him?", I wondered.

"I will tell you when you need to know it.", he said, "Now, let me concentrate on my powers, to make sure I get the Right person. After they appear, I will hide and you will test them in a duel them with your new Action Field, then I will personally inform them of their mission, if that person is fit to be my envoy that is."

* * *

 _Unknown (2) POV, though they'll instantly say their Name L2_

My name is Emmanul Richter, though you won't call me that name in this story for the most part, but let's begin with the day my life became what it is now.  
It was during summer holidays, we were in a shopping mall and my sister was complaining that she had to carry the bags.  
I get it, that alone seems messed up enough, but it's going to get a more crazy fanfic-like version of strange, but since it's gonna happen sometime after that, that's where I pick my starting point.

"Why do I have to do this?", she complained, "I should be annoying YOU with stuff like that!"

"Unfortunately we like swapping roles, and besides, you dragged me into Yu-Gi-Oh! and a few other Animes, so that's enough boyish stuff for me. And besidea you have the strongest arms in the family!"

"I'll never hit the gym again...", she muttered, "You know, speaking of Yu-Gi-Oh-!"

"I guess I can carry the booster packs for you in return.", I joked.

"No, remember that one episode of Zexal? Didn't Rio and Shark settle their squabbles with duels too?"

"Frankly, I'm suprised it took you this long, before you suggested this idea. But unfortunately, you didn't bring your deck along."

"Well, I've got enough money for 2 copies of the new Link Strike Starter deck!", she suggested.

"But _Connie_ ", he full name was Cornelia and she didn't like being nicknamed, "What will I get if I win and what do I have to do if I lose?"

"I'll think about something while we do it and you do too! So, it can be anything!"

"Oh, you're going to regret this.", I said.

We went to see store and bought two decks,we decided to duel on a bench near a fountain in the Building.

Let the last duel before I get sucked into a Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS AU begin!

 **Emmanuel Richter (8000lp) vs Cornelia Richter (8000lp)**

"I'll begin!", I said, "I start by Special summoning Link Slayer, then I normal summon Draconet and Special summon Bittron with its effect! I use Bittron to summon Link Spider, and then all monsters to summon Decode Talker! I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"That's your first turn? Even with this deck you could do better than that! My turn, draw! I summon Beast King Barbaros without Tribute, reducing its attack to 1900! Then I use Forbidden Lance on your Decode Talker! ( **ATK:2300-1500** ) Now Barbaros, attack decode Talker!"

"What did you say about better fields than first turn decode Talker? And besides my Mirror Force destroys Barbaros!", I countered.

"Unlike you I have a full backrow of 4 Cards! That's definetly better than you!", she said as se set the four Cards on her playing field.

"Really? None of them is the Jar of greed that you'll use right after I draw? Speaking of which... my turn, draw! I summon Ram Clouder ( **ATK:1800** ) which Tributes itself to bring back Link Slayer!"

"Nope, I use Ring of Destruction on your revived monster! ( **Both LP:8000-6000** )"

"Then I use Cynet Universe to shuffle back Draconet!"

"Foiled again! I use Dark Bribe!", she countered.

"Then I summon my Humble Mystery Shell Dragon. Do you have Trap Hole as well?"

Heh, she didn't notice that I'm normal summoning twice!

"He, no Bro, the Link Strike Starter Deck Has Bottomless Trap Hole! And NOW, I use Jar of Avarice to draw!", Did she really have to say 'No bro?' and did she not force me to put the dragon back to my hand, just to banish it?

"Fine, then I set one card and end my turn, but this duel, still isn't over!", I declared.

"We'll see, my turn, draw! I special summon Link Slayer!"

"Sorry, but it's time to pay back that Ring of Destruction! ( **Both LP:6000-4000** )"

It was at this point, that I felt a sudden wave of nausea, I didn't even have time to react.

I found myself in some kind of throne room, though it didn't look like a real one. As you probably know, I don't mean that it looked like a bad replica, but like... It's obvious to you, but to me it's the strangest thing I've ever seen. It looked like from an anime.

" _Why the hell did I fall unconscious and am dreaming about being some anime kings servant?_ ",I thought as a familiar voice called for me.

"So the new envoy has arrived.", the voice of Jean-Michel Roget from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V said.

"Of course, _you_ would live in a throne room like this.", I muttered as I turned around to face him.

"So you're from a world **like that**.", he said with a small chuckle, "Let me guess, you think this is a strange dream, correct?"

"And now you're gonna tell me its not.", I said with a slight frown, "But prove it."

"Oh, you don't have to fear anything from me or my master, if you comply that is.", he said.

"You're letting yourself get ordered around? It's getting harder and harder to prove that this isn't a dream.", I retorted.

"*sigh*, and I thought you were aware of this situation's consequences."

"Then enlighten me. Why am I here?"

"You'll get to know that if you complete a test.", Roget explained, "First duel with me with your deck. And to your suprise: I am aware of Link Summoning."

For the record: I did have a feeling this was going to be some kind of Self-Insert fic type of situation that became reality for me. But I decided to push that possibilty away in that particular Moment.

"All right, let's duel!"

 _Action Field:on_

 _Self-Insert_

 **Emmanuel Richter (4000lp) vs Jean Michel Roget (4000lp)**

"Action Field? But VRAINS doesn't have those!", I thought out loud.

"You were not transported into a work of fiction, but merely into different reality similar to one you know.", Roget explained, "Now, let me demonstrate this new field."

He then ran for the closest platform. Did I mention how weird it looks to see Jean Michel Roget run? By that I mean, In his _normal Attire._

"I activate the Action spell Tremendous Fire!", he said.

"But that's no- wait, it's called Self-Insert! Your field lets you pick the cards appearing in it!", I realized.

"An obvious deduction. And since I am about to take effect damage, I discard Ancient Gear Chess Pawn to negate my part of the damage ( **Emmanuel** **LP:4000-3000** ) and summon Ancient Gear Chess Knight from my deck!  
My Pawn's second ability allows me to send one Monster summoned by his first one to the graveyard and treat both Monster as Fusion materials! Mechanical Pieces in the game of kings, form an allegiance and become a new power! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 8, Ancient Gear Howitzer! ( **DEF:1800** )  
Since Knight was sent to the graveyard as a fusion material, I can banish both materials to give my Howitzer the equip spells Hidden Armory and Ancient Gear Magic Shield. The former Card doubles the 1200 DEF Howitzer would gain from Magic Shield ( **DEF:1800-4200** ) AND prevents all my other equip spells from being destroyed by card effects!  
I set one card face-down and end my turn, AFTER using Howitzer' damaging effect! ( **Emmanuel LP:3000-1000** )

His deck seems... well he only dueled once in Arc-V and barely showed any cards, so I can't say it's different. These chess pieces do fit him. Since I should find out more about the potential cards appearing on the Action Field, I decided to run for the first platform in my line of sight-  
And I crashed chest-first into it.

"Argh, what the- It shouldn't be that close!", I cursed. Damn it, since this is an anime world, I have to get used to the visual structure first, if this really is some kind of Self-Insert adventure (You know it is, but I was still in denial at the time) I need to practice that, not that there'll ever be any need for it.  
I quickly stood up and grabbed the card, a copy of Ancient Gear Cannon.

"Action Monsters? What are those?"

"Since I didn't defeat you in my first turn, I might as well explain that.", he said, "Action Monsters, can either be special summoned immediately after obtaining them, otherwise they are kept in hand like any other card. Also, you should properly start your turn."

"Then I decide to summon the cannon and then draw! I use Terraforming to search out Dragonic Diagramm!"

Yes, I was playing True Draco Dinosaur, but no ordinary version of that. It was netdecked from a Princess Cup decklist, I'm doing that because of that one time my sister called me "miss princess", so I thought "hey why not duel like a princess?", but let's get back to the duel.

"I activate it and destroy my Petiteranodon to add True King Lythosagym to my Hand! My destroyed Petiteranodon the summons Soul Stealing Oviraptor from my deck! ( **ATK:1800** ) Oviraptor then adds Ultimate Conductor Tyranno to my Hand!  
Then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ultimate Armory!"

"I activate my face-down Metaverse! This allows me to activate Defense Zone from my extre deck! Since Howitzer is placed in the same column as Armory it cannot be destroyed."

"In that case, I use the effect of my Action Monster to tribute it and deal 500 damage to you! ( **Roget LP:4000-3500** ) Now I can banish the non-Dinosaur type Ancient Gear Cannon and the Dinosaur-type Petiteranodon to Activate Double Evolution Pill!  
With this I can Special summon an additional Conductor from my deck!  
Then I destroy the Oviraptor on my field and the Giant Rex in my Hand to summon Lithosagym to my field!  
Now I banish Rex and Oviraptor to summon my first Conductor Tyranno, with Rex reviving himself afterwards and gaining 400 ATK from my two banished Dinosaurs! ( **ATK:2000-2400** )  
What do you say about a field like that, huh?"

"You still have no means of taking down my Howitzer.", he deadpanned.

"Geez, way to kill the mood.", I muttered, "Anyway, I finally summon True King Agnimazud the Vanisher, by destroying my Giant Rex and the last conductor Tyranno in my Hand!  
Now it's time to overlay Lithosagym and Agnimazud to summon Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir! ( **ATK:2900** ) With Enterblathnir, I can detach an overlay unit to not destroy, but banish your Magic Shield!"

"So you have managed to drop my monster's defense back to its original value and summoned three monsters. But is that all this deck can do?", he challenges me.

"Maybe not all it CAN do, but all it NEEDS to do! I destroy your Howitzer with Phantom Fotress Enterblathnir!", I said.

"Since he was destroyed, I can Special summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon from my deck in attack Position. ( **ATK:3000** )"

"Smart move, playing around my conductors anti-def effects, but they still have higher attack power! Go attack! ( **Roget LP: 4000-3700-700** )"

But I couldn't pass up the chance to immediately take out the rest of his life Points, so I ran for another Action Card, avoiding a crash this time... But it turned out to be Ancient Gear Workshop.

"Looks like you got ahead of yourself.", Roget said, "And perhaps you should have read Self-Insert's effect."

"Uhm...", you can read card effects in the anime? I know Yuya did it against the Tyler Sisters, (and Aoi could read Frontline Disturbance) but... there has to be some reason why nobody does it, right? I mea-

"With Self-Insert, you cannot set any useless Action Cards and if you keep them in your hand, they will be banished in your End Phase and you lose 1000 life Points. ( **Emmanuel LP:1000-1000=0** )"

 **WINNER: Roget**

"Also, I still had these in my hand.", he said, showing me Cards named Ancient Gear Chess Queen, Rook and another poly, so that is what he meant with not defeating me in his first turn, "Also, I have an even stronger form of Howitzer, that due to a higher material number isn't even banned in Link VRAINS, unlike the first one."

"So you cheated?", I asked. And since when did a banlist exist in the anime?

"I believe that is the least of your concerns right now.", a different voice said, as I saw a golden shape materialize in front of me, which turned into Destiny Hero Dusktopia. Why that card though. (I will soon realize the seriousness, trust me, have patience until.. no not gonna spoil it!)

"And what are you?", I asked, "And why do you look like Destiny Hero Dusktopia?"

"I can't reveal that yet, but I can tell you why you were brought here.", that Golden Knight said.

"Ok, so why am I here?", and why am I having this dream?

"That is simple, you're my _envoy_ , you will enter the 'real world' and move the course of Events according to my intentions.", he explained.

"So, you want the plot of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS to go a little bit different?", I asked.

"And if this is not a dream, and what will happen to-", I added.

"Yes, this is reality, and don't refer to it as 'plot', this may resemble a wor of fiction that you are familiar with, but don't think you will be able to rely on your knowledge of it all the time, the similarities are limited. If you just entered a 'show' then assuming you don't leave this world, you would endlessly repeat everything you did, or be stuck in a black void after it ended.  
And I won't tell you what happens in your home reality while you stay in here, I don't know it."

"O-okay.", I said a bit meekly, "No fourth wall breaking or anything, but what do I even have to do? I don't plan on being in here forever."

"It seems the Situation is slowly dawning to you.", Roget commented, "First, master Dusktopia will assign you a new deck and test it in a duel."

"What, something more OP than my meta deck? Or do I get nerfed for the sto- I mean mission", I said.

"It might be stronger, it might be weaker, but your strength will be easier to control with cards created by me.", he said. Though I wonder, why would I even betray him, since it would force me to be stuck in ths world forever, so there must be another way to return home, but I don't think this guy will tell me, so I'll be quiet.

"And how _do_ I get a new deck?", I asked.

"First, we need this.", Dusktopia said, stretching out his hand and creating a blue sphere of magical energy in the middle of the room, "You need to put your Hand inside this sphere to get the cards, in a manner similar to using Storm Access, the kind of cards you get, a least the main theme of your deck, will depend on what crosses your mind at the moment."

"Alright.", I said, taking a deep breath. If this goes wrong, I could be trapped in this world forever, but I _will_ return, no matter what. I think back to my last vacation and the sea as I grabbed that sphere. A blinding blue glow and a few moments later I held a deck of cards in my hand.

"Then without further ado let's begin the 2nd stage of the test.", Dusktopia said, " _However_ , If I see you as unfit, I won't simply sent you back home."

"WHAT?", I gasped.

"After all, Master Dusktopia needs you to give it your all and he prefers if the stakes for his envoys to be high, whenever possible.", Roget explained.

Grrrr… that bastard what is wrong with this guy!? I- can lament later, but there's one thing I have to do before starting the duel.

"However, in this world, I will carry a different name.", I said, "Call me... Chihiro Himegeki!"

"Fine. Then duel me, Chihiro Himegeki!"

 **Chihiro Himegeki (4000lp) vs Dusktopia (4000)**

"I start by using Upstart Goblin. ( **Dusktopia LP:4000-5000** )", no need to explain, everyone knows what it does," I summon Sea Scales Amazoness, which will banish everything I control."

I intended to remain stoic for the moment, but this card wasn't just a random buff mermaid, it also resembled my sister and as the effect activated, she waved for a goodbye and then a wave washed over her, it was easy to just ignore it on the card, but after seing it summoned? Not so much.  
I then looked at my hand and realized that apparently all of my monsters were a mix of merpeople and people from my home world.

"I get it.", I said, holding back a sob, "Because I thought about the fact that I could loose everything, the archetype's shtick is banishing everything I have and the monsters are my family. And because my mind wandered off to the sea, it's a water deck, right?"

"Yes, though it is dissapointing that this little stoic facade didn't hold up for longer."

"Fine, I'll play the next card.", I said, taking a deep breath, "I special summon Sea Scales Priestess, who can place back Amazoness back on the field. Since this doesn't summon, I won't have to fear my field getting banished.  
And now I use this card, Tidal Insight, in exchange for my whole field I add any card from my deck to my hand and I choose the Ritual Spell Birth of the Tidal Dragon! With this I shuffle the two banished monsters back into my deck and summon a Level 2 Ritual Monster from my deck and I choose-"

Wait, I have a card like THAT in my deck? Then I looked through my extra deck, most of the cards... don't look like people I'm fond of, except for one who looks entirely different from any card in this deck, except for that Ritual Monster.

"How do you explain cards like that?", I asked and then proceeded with a summoning chant, " Great sisterly Dragon, guard your sibling and strike back at those who threaten it! RITUAL SUMMON! Come forth, Level 2, Sea Scales Ritual Dragon! ( **DEF:3400** )"

"Impossible!", Roget gasped.

"That is... interesting.", Dusktopia said, "I can tell you more about it, if you win."

"But that's not all, take a look at its effect!", I said.

"It forces you to instantly use it as Link material for...", Dusktopia muttered.

"Indeed, I set the Link Markers with Sea Scales Ritual Dragon, which even is the exact summoning condition! Great young brother, return your your protective sister's favor and heal her wounds! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 1, Sea Scales Link Dragon! ( **ATK:1600 Marker: Down** )  
And Sea Scale Link Dragon brings his sister back to the field!", I said as I summoned her back in defense position.

"Interesting. It's like a free Link Summoning, or more like a Ritual Monster that in Exchange for having a low Level and a powerful effect,takes up a spot in the extra deck.", Roget commented.

"Whatever it is, time to show the two dragon's teamwork!", I said. And you may be thinking right now that my mood keeps swinging back and forth like Yuya's pendulum, but to that I say: Have you ever been transported to an anime word and been forced to help out the villains to return home?  
That kinda can make you a little moody!, "First, since I have banished three cards this turn, my Ritual Dragon takes away 450 LP for each, without inflicting damage! And since I am _about_ to reduce your LP, Link Dragon will heal me by that amount! ( **Dusktopia LP: 5000-3650 Chihiro LP:4000-5350** )  
I think that's it for now!"

"Splendid results so far, an archetype that trades the user's whole field for effects of extreme power. I wonder what kind of other powers it can show me.  
My turn draw! I start by summoning Destiny Hero Dunker and use his effect to discard Malicious and inflict 500 damage to you! ( **Chihiro LP:5350-4850** )"

My Dragon actually has a negation ability, but I'll hold off. 500 damage are no big deal.

"Then I'll continue by banishing the Malicious from my graveyard to summon the one from my deck. Now I use Fusion Sage to add Polymerization to my hand.", he continued. I wait until the Fusion Monster uses its effect, that way he will waste more cards... I think, since he doesn't seem to check my card's effects.

"Now I activate and use the heroes on my field to fusion summon Destiny Hero Dangerous! ( **ATK:2000** ) And let me tell you something, I know what you car does."

"What? But you didn't read it yet! can you see that far?", I asked.

"No, but since my capabilities in this place are heightened, I have complete awareness of all card effects.", he said. Why only in this place? Why can he not go to the 'real world' if he can pull people from dimensions? What _are_ this guy's limits?

"And I have a card that will bait out your Dragon's Negation. I use Hero's Downfall, this allows me to do reduce my monsters attack to 0 and then destroy all monsters that have less than that in one of their stats and if that step is succesfull, you will take damage equal to the attack points my monster lost."

The card had the unsettling image of Elemental Hero Avian with glowing red eyes, which I will not describe any further. It's not like you need to know every artwork anyway.

"I can't let my Link Dragon hit the graveyard, so I use Ritual Dragon's effect! I banish everything I have and since Link Dragon is one of those cards, Downfall will be negated and banished face-down! Guarding Deluge!", I countered, "but my field won't stay empty for long! Link Dragon can put himself back into the extra deck to put everything else back where it was!"

"Obviously the strongest monster in a deck revolving around banishing your entire field would have a way of mass recovery.", Roget commented.

"But now your Dragon's 'cooperation' is vulnerable, but you should already know how to pick your negations.", Dusktopia said, "But now I use the effect of Dangerous to discard Destiny Hero Defender and mill Captain Tenacious. I set the remaining two Cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I activate D.D.R Return from the different Dimension by discarding a card to bring back Amazoness, she will banish all of my Cards!"

"I counter your card with Dust Tornado", Dusktopia said.

"Then I negate you with Ritual Dragon!"

"You're not familiar with your cards yet, are you? This effect can only be used on the _opponent's_ turn."

"Fine, it's just one card anyway!", I retorted, "I activate Small Fishing Net, adding Amazoness' second copy to my hand, alongside Sea Scale Serenity!"

"And I activate Cloak and Dagger, declaring Sea Scales Link Dragon! Now when you summon it after putting everything back to the field, it will be banished alongside Cloak and Dagger, how will you combat this?"

"Well... I set one Monster and end my turn.", I said.

"It's obvious you're planning a mindgame forcing me to deduce whether you set Serenity or Amazoness, but I don't need to. My turn, draw! I use the Spell Raigeki."

"I use Serenity from my hand to banish everything! Then I put Link Dragon back into my extra deck to restore the field!", I said, Link Dragon was banished instantly after being resummoned, but the mass recovery still resolved.

"I attack your face-down Amazoness! ( **Dusktopia LP:3650-3050** ) And now all your cards are gone! Perhaps I should reconsider my choice...", Dusktopia said, and it definetly didn't Sound like he would bring me back home, "Also your Ritual Spell has an effect to protect your Cards should they be about to leave the field and not enter the zone of banished cards."

"Knock it off, will you? I may have played some kind of meta deck, but I'm no absolute pro! Noone does crazy combo's the first time they play a deck, especially if they also have seen all of the cards for the first time!", I said.

"I don't need someone to argue, I need a duelist, if your skills aren't what I expect..."

"My turn, draw! I special summon Sea Scales Priestess-", I then realized something very important, "You said the fact that I have a Ritual or Link Dragon indicates that I'm something Special! So... are you really ready to discard me, just because I'm no abnormally fast learner?  
I attack you with Priestess!"

"You're defying Master Dusktopia?", Roget gasped.

"If he can turn you into a servant he has to be even more screwed up and evil than you are so yes!", I answered.

"Perhaps I should demonstrate more of my power to show why it might be _bad_ to mess with me. I start by using Elemental Hero Honesty Neos on my Dangerous! ( **Dangerous ATK: 2000-4500 Chihiro LP: 5350-1700** )"

Destiny Hero Dangerous began to grow angelic wings and started glowing so bright that it blinded me. Then something about this card blew me away and threw me onto a pillar.

"Urg… what the hell? That was way over the top!", I yelled at Dusktopia.

"That was your penalty. Yes, it would be a waste to dismiss and give up on you this early, but don't think you'll get a royal treatment because of it. In fact, it will be rather basic.", Dusktopia said in a Stern tone, "Now, since this duel lost its purpose, I'll end it."

 **WINNER: None**

…. "What? What do you-"

"What Master means; is you'll just gain the simplest necessities for now.", Roget explained, "If you do well he will rewards you of Course. Who knows, maybe on the day of you finishing your Mission, you will realize that you had it much better in this world?"

"Yeah, no. I will not stay in this anime world forever, should it come down to it.", I answered.

"Now, before I show you your temporary home, let me give you a very minor Task. Overview Yusaku Fujiki when you go to the School of Den City and see if you notice anything different."

"I have to go to school?", I asked, which suprisingly wasn't a joke question.

"For the sake of supervising him, I don't need you to study.", Dusktopia clarified, "What you will see there might raise your spirits. I am confident you'll at least want to put up a fight against them, even though fighting that person may conflict you."

"Well, that wasn't ominous at all.", and this time I actually was sarcastic. though I wonder just how different this world is going to be?, "But I assume I'll have to find it out on my own."

"Indeed. Now go.", Dusktopia said.

* * *

 _L2 Go Onizuka's POV_

How will I continue as a duelist? Playmaker and this mysterious new duelist named KingStarveVenom have become the most popular stories about dueling in Link VRAINS and the way I entertain the audience is seen as outdated by many.  
So how will I evolver my dueling? Switching to Dynawrestlers, adding summoning methods besides Links to my deck? Or going for an improved version of the Gilford the Lightning deck I played 10 years ago, as a way or returning to my roots?  
I thought about these topics as I wandered trough the streets of Den City on my way to the orpanage. Until I met a hooded stranger blocking my path.

"You're the Charisma Duelist GO, am I right?", the person asked as they turned to me, revealing that they wore a mask modeled after HorReaper ShaMask.

"Yes, I am no impostor.", I answered.

"Surely you must be thinking on how you can defeat Playmaker in your upcoming duel?", they asked.

"How do you-?"

"That is of no concern as of yet, but I can offer you help in that regard."

"Excuse me, but you don't seem very trustworthy, so I'll have to politely decline. Goodbye.", I said, walking around the stranger.

Though that person simpley appeared before me, as if they could teleport.

"So you are not just a crazy fan.", I noted.

"Which crazy fan would be able to keep calm in such close proximity to their idol? But what I mean is, I can give you a special card."

"If you're saying I should sacrifice my archetype for raw competitive strength-"

"Oh, it is not that type of card.", the Person said, "Besides, you could buy them with your money anyway, couldn't you? No, I am talking about a card enabling you to create new ones."

"...", I had nothing to say. It seemed crazy, but that person somehow managed to teleport, and it oddly didn't feel like I was loosing my mind.

"It seems I've caught your interest.", the Person said, "The power is pretty simple, after you used the Trigger Card simply imagine what kind of card would be helpful and one card in your main or extra deck will trade places with it."

"But why do want to help me in the first place?"

"Looking the gift horse in the mouth, aren't we? Well, it's what the trojans shoud've done. Simply put, you're a subject in an experiment."

"So, I'm a guinea pig, but can you show some examples of this 'power' first?", I asked.

"How about these two cards?", they said, giving me a card named Gouki Heel Hitter and a different one named Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare.

"No difference to actually printed cards as far as I can see.", I said after checking them.

"Can you tell me more about this power?", I asked

* * *

 _L3 Chihiro's POV_

As expected, my temporary suite didn't have more than needed. It was a house with a bed, a bathroom and that's pretty much it.  
Other than that, I only owned a backpack, a Den Academy uniform my duel disk and deck. (Which appeared as the Xyz Symphony Starter deck, but the Extra Deck consisted of 3 copies of each Musical Djinn monster, so it's a dummy deck like in episode 7 or so.)  
To sum up my situation to myself: I am trapped in a Self-Insert-fic-style adventure, but I am playing on the antagonists side. And I have to duel and defeat Yusaku Fujiki, or at least that's one of the things I have to do.  
I'm not quite sure what to think about Yusaku as a character and now I have to meet and fight him as a person, that's obviously a really weird feeling.  
Sure, while I definetly don't want to be trapped in here, there is still that small part of me that Looks forward to meeting an anime character for real, perhaps I should focus on that point to help me keep my sanity in this situation, we'll see if it works out.

Before leaving for school, since I still have time, I decided to check my Sea Scales deck via my duel disks menue, but I won't spoil all of ist contents for you now, but it did help me learn more about my deck, so expect me to do a bit better next time I use it.  
You're probably not interested in a full-detail summary of my first day, so I'll skip ahead to the important part.  
I first realized "it" at some point when I was walking through the hallways of the school, it started with me bumping into someone, because why should it happen in a normal way?

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just in such a hurry!", a White-haired Girl said. Wait, usually I'd get punched across the room. I know this isn't an anime world technically, but still, the usual conditions for that did apply, but I won't specify any more and let's pretend it never happened.

"Uh, no problem.", I said. And then she went along with wherever she wanted to go. I inadvertently looked after her and saw-

Ladies and Gentleman! This is exactly what I though when I saw Yuya Sakaki next to Yusaku and that girl:

"WTF!? This can't be real! Not one, but TWO anime protagonists as my opponents? And Yusaku actually hangs out with other people!"

Then I was interrupted by Naoki Shima.

"What's up with you? You look like most people when they saw KingStarveVenom defeat Playmaker.", he said. Wait, so that means Yusaku lost against Yuri? But that's a whole different story, actually it's not, but let's stop myself before my narration turns into inconsisten rambling

"N-nothing! I just realized something really embarassing!", I answered and how the heck did I not overhear anyone talking about that topic? It had to be one of the biggest pieces of gossip among the students! Unless duel monsters isn't as popular in-universe as the focus the anime gives to it leads us to believe.

"But on a completely different note, is that blue-/pink-haired guy usually hanging around with those other people?", I asked.

"Is Fujiki-", he then began to laugh, "Wait, you're serious for some reason. No, I dunno how he met them. I guess that tomato-haired new guy, just has a soft spot for loners, that's all."

"And who is that weird girl next to them?", I asked.

"That's Mayoi Miyabino, she is a former member of the club, but she took the game a bit too seriously that one time.", to think I would hear that in the Yu-Gi-Oh!-anime, "and yeah, I better not go into Detail about it. But she's not the type to hang around people either."

"Do you know what decks those three play?"

"No idea, except Mayoi was always using some really creepy deck. Why do you wanna know?", he said.

"Well, I'm new here and a duelist, so I thought I'd join the duel club and maybe bring in new members along with me. Wouldn't make for a bad first impression, would it?", I said.

"Good luck to you, but don't get your hopes up too high, apparently that tomato-haired guy is Mayoi's cousin, so maybe he'll say something like 'not unless my cousin gets back in!' and well… Fujiki doesn't have the best attitude either."

"Can't blame a guy for trying.", I said and went towards their direction. Yuya having a cousin and living in the world of VRAINS? That has to be a lie, but if, does that mean he was brought to this world by some other force comparable to Dusktopia? Looks like sh*t just got weird.

"Uh, hello Yuya.", I said, somehow hiding my nervousness.

"You know me already?", he said. Is he suspecing something weird, already!?

"Well, I'm new here and asked if by any chance I'm not the only one and your name came up."

"I see, in that case, nice to meet you, what's your name?", he asked.

"I am Chihiro Himegeki.", I answered.

"My name is Mayoi Miyabino, his cousin and this is Yusaku Fujiki.", the girl answered, but from her tone, I could tell she was lying.

"Since we're both new here AND have a duel disk, how about we both join the duel club?", I said, which, might have been too forwards, but you don't meet a character from an anime you watch everyday, so I had to ask ASAP, "I mean, the new ones gotta stick together!"

"I'll think about it. I've got something planned for today. Maybe tomorrow.", Yuya answered.

"I-i see.. well then tomorrow it is! Maybe...", I said awkwardly.

"But I don't think I can go along, because of stuff that happened last time.", the Girl said.

"Uh, what stuff exactly?", I asked.

"I don't think it is something she intends to describe.", Yusaku said.

"Yes. Really embarassing. Can we please leave it at that?", she insisted.

"Fine. Then I'll be on my way.", I said.

 _later that day when it was time to join the duel club (let's be honest, do you want to know everything that happens in school? I don't think it will be interesting or relevant)_

So, in this club I met Aoi Zaizen. (and Naoki and These 4 or so extras, but they're not gonna be relevant, are they?)

"So.", I said to Naoki, "Can I simply join or anything? I have to admit, I haven't really been to a School club before."

"What, did you think it would be super complicated or something? It's just a club for a card game, not the secret service!", he answered.

Actually, now that I remember, it wasn't that difficult for Yusaku to get in, he just entered too. But I couldn't act like I knew everything and I would have acted similarly about clubs or anything of the sort IRL, so it was 100% in character and intentional! (kinda)  
So I simply entered through the door.

"Hey, Club President Hosoda, I've brought a new member!", Naoki said.

"Hello, uh, I am Chihiro Himegeki, another new student, just like Yuya Sakaki.", I said. Well my introduction may have been a little akward, but I used my new name like it was completely natural thing, so there was some progress there.  
Please don't let this be foreshadowing towards a bad ending with me staying here forever.

"However, while I do know a lot, I don't exactly have the best cards in my deck.", I continued, "It really is just a Basic starter deck with 15 Xyz monsters added onto it."

"I see. Be that as it may, it's always possible to improve your deck. That's part of being a true duelist after all.", Hosoda encouraged me.

"Alright, then what's it that you usually do here? Aside from the obvious dueling. I have to admit, I'm not as familiar with school clubs as I should be.",  
I said.

"There are many things we do here apart from the obvious activities. Sometimes, we discuss dueling through the ages, or the Charisma Duelists, it can be the current banlist or members can hold presentations on various other dueling-related topics."

"Unfortunately things like Playmaker and the mysterious new KingStarveVenom are left out.", Naoki muttered.

"Well, some people might get the idea of trying to fight them or the Knights of Hanoi.", I said.

"Can't say there haven't been people stupid enough to try before, apart from Playmaker.", another member said.

"And what kind of stuff were you planning to do today?", I asked.

"Today it's just the obvious stuff, so dueling.", a different extra than before revealed.

"Alright, then who will be my opponent and what are everyone's names?", I asked.

After being re-(as I techically know them through that one episode, but just forgot their names)-introduced Naoki talked to me:  
"Since you're new to the game, how about I teach you a few tricks?"

Is he trying to prove to himself that Yusaku's statement about his dueling ability are false by offering to be my mentor? Why am I asking, the answer should be "of course"

"I actually said that it's only the cards I lack. If I had good cards I would be a very skilled player.", I reminded him.

"You see, but sometimes you can learn in the most unexpected ways.", he said.

"How about I duel you and Aoi Zaizen? We have 7 members now, so nobod has to sit out if we have a 1v2.", I said.

"But didn't you claim that your deck was bad?", Aoi then said, "You would most likely loose badly if you are the single duelist."

"Who knows? Naoki himself said that you can learn in unexpected ways, that could be one of them.  
And maybe I'll suprise myself by actually winning!", I argued.

"You took advice from Shima?", she asked.

"Hey! Besides, I said unexpected ways, so maybe it'll work out, trust me.", he insisted, "Duel!"

 **Chihiro Himegeki (4000lp) vs Aoi Zaizen (4000lp) and Naoki Shima (4000lp)**

"I think in exchange for dueling one-on two, I'll play with one additional field, meaning that I also own two extra Monster zones! I start by summoning Marauding Captain, using its effect to summon Feedback Warrior from my hand and then I overlay them into Muzurhythm the String Djinn!", I started.

Also, please forgive me for mispronouncing/spelling (?) that card's name, english isn't my first language. (just this one time, alright?)

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn. And that's all I need to do for now.", I said.

"Hah, you can't trick the underappreciated strength of Naoki Shima, by acting all tough!", so that's how he acts when dueling, I really should keep watching VRAINS, just to see if he does duel there too and compare it to this experience. Should I get out of here, that is.

"I use Polymerization to fuse Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to summon Gatling Dragon! ( **ATK: 2600** )", so other summoning methods are commonplace in this world after all, despite the Link Monster related rules, but I'll stop noting interesting comparisons between this and the anime, I really shouldn't turn my motivation for wanting to return home into something this stupid, "Then I'll toss three coins!"

The result was 0 destruction.

"But I still can attack with it!", he said.

"But I'll use my draining Shield! This negates your attack and restores my LP by 2600 ( **Chihiro LP: 4000-6600** )", I countered.

"Fine, you got lucky this time, but I'll set three cards and end my turn!", he said. Aoi shot him a weird look, but technically Naoki was right, since this dummy deck is only a little bit better than the Yusaku used.

"My turn, draw.", she said, "I summon Trickstar Lycoris ( **ATK: 1600** ) and attack you monster. ( **Chihiro LP: 6600-6500** ) then I set 4 cards and end my turn.",

"Looks like I'm even luckier than you thought and I'll make the most of it! My turn, draw! ( **Chihiro LP: 6500-6300** )"

"Now I use my three face-down Trickstar Reincarnations.", she said.

Well, you know what that card and Lycoris do. I had 4 cards in hand at the time. ( **Chihiro LP: 6300-2700** )

"To be fair, I didn't know your face-downs when I said that.", I excused myself.

"Huh, your knowledge and skill must be really far apart from the cards you own if you weren't bluffing earlier.", Naoki said, with a sweatdrop looking at my banished cards.

"But now I'll summon Chiron the Mage ( **ATK: 1800** ) and discard Xyz Energy to destroy the last of Aoi's face-down cards! Then I activate Swords of revealing Lights and Burden of the mighty! Your monsters will loose 100 ATK for each of their Levels! ( **Gatling Dragon ATK: 2600-1800 Lycoris ATK: 1600-1200** )  
Now I attack Lycoris!"

"I use Heavy Storm Duster to destroy both of your spell and trap cards.", Aoi countered. ( **Lycoris ATK: 1200-1600 GD ATK: 1800-2600 Aoi LP: 4000-3800** )

Well, it looks like this journey starts by me getting beaten a lot. But I'm sure that will change eventually, right? And besides with this deck it doesn't count, it's just a dummy deck, like Playmaker's

"Then it looks like I'll have to end my turn.", I said.

"My turn draw!", Naoki said, "I use the effect of Gatling Dragon again!"

This time, he got two of them right.

"Unfortunately I have to destroy my own Monster as well as yours, since I have to destroy as many as possible. BUT! I activate Re-Fusion! ( **Naoki LP: 4000-3200** ) to bring it back and attack directly! ( **Chihiro LP: 2700-100** ) But it's not over yet! I activate Ectoplasmer and end my turn! By Ectoplasmer's effect I sacrifice Gatling Dragon to deal 1300 Points of damage to you! ( **Chihiro LP: 100-1300=0** )"

 **WINNER: Naoki & Aoi**

"Well, looks like I didn't get my suprise.", I sheepishly admitted.

"Don't worry my friend, you've did what a master duelist would've done with this! It's not like it's just the underdogs that have really big lucky streaks.", Naoki said. Yeah, to be fair I didn't misplay, so I lived up to what I said earlier about the difference in deck and dueling strength.

"Though perhaps you should have chosen to gain additional life points or cards in your hand instead.", Aoi mused.

"Yeah, but my Xyz monsters show their strenght best if I get multple of them on the field, so that's why I chose to have a double sized field to make up for the lack of Link Monsters.", I said.

The rest of the day in the duel club was pretty much just another few rounds of duels with me trying to get the best out of a bad deck, until I got a message from Dusktopia to use the 'return'-function of my duel disk, giving me 30 minutes to do so, which means, I excused myself and left, but Aoi decided to stop me.

"Hey, before you go...", she began

"What's the deal?", I asked.

"Well, you weren't asking about a new model duel disk.", she said.

I looked at my disk. She was right it was just the same old model Yusaku used and from- certain sources I know that she would suspect Yusaku to only be there for a new one.

"Yeah, so?", I asked.

"Don't play dumb, you're not here because you love to duel, but to get a new duel disk or a Job at SOL through me."

"But I wouldn't want a new disk if I didn't love dueling.", I argued.

"And don't play elusive either. What is your game?"

"To think just a little bit of strange behaviour is all it takes for you to come out of your shell.", I dodged her question.

"Answer me.", she insisted.

"Not every mystery can be solved easily. Why I don't demand anything from you is one of them. But I don't intend to have a job at SOL or a new duel disk, if that concerns you.", I said.

"In that case-", she said and then paused, "until next time at the duel club."

Then she left. *sigh* Let's hope she doesn't actually become more outgoing just because she can't figure out why I don't want to exploit her Connections. Anyway, time to teleport back!

 _back in Dusktopia's throne room_

"So, do you already have a mission for me that involves dueling Yuya, Yusaku or that new girl?", I immediately asked.

"So it seems my plan worked.", Dusktopia said with a small chuckle, "Despite having to duel against these 'heroes', your knowledge of their fictional version, makes you want to face them in a duel."

"So, what is that mission?", I kept asking.

"You should be more patient with Master Dusktopia, but I will explain. To aquire Playmaker's AI they have decided to send out Go Onizuka to pose as a Knight of Hanoi to Lure him to a duel. But since he will most likely have KingStarveVenom on his side as well, he has recruited me in addition, as I am the Charisma Duelist, SoldatDelEnfere.", Roget said.

"I like how none of you reacted to the fact that I mentioned him having a random girl as additional ally.", I said.

"There can be many suprises in this world, keep that in mind.", Dusktopia shrugged it off, "some duelists might not even play the same deck you remember as opposed to their fictional versions."

"There is one other catch concerning the duel against KingStarveVenom. We do not have to necessarily defeat him.", Roget said.

"Wait, what? Besides, I'll try to anyway!", I declared.

"Our main mission is to bring out his skill.", Roget clarified, "For some reason, when Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was summoned against Playmaker, he amplified the Data Storms power and even altered the effect of Storm Acces. For the sake of SOL's research we have to make that event repeat."

"So no big pressure yet. But if Yusaku and Playmaker are still one and the same, why don't we make use of that yet?", I wondered.

"I am waiting for the right time. But I assure you, it will come to use eventually.", Dusktopia said.

"Also I have an idea. Since Yuya and Co usually are very lucky with Action Cards, and he still has Crossover I assume, do we really Need to hold back?", I suggested.

"Are we really sure that it is the same Yuya that I encountered?", Roget asked.

"I don't know.", Dusktopia admitted, but I have a strange feeling that it is the case. I'll let you test that theory, but be ready to face the consequences if it doesn't work out."

"Fine.", I said.

It's strange. I don't want to stay here forever. I don't want to be on the side of the 'bad guys'.  
But the prospect of dueling the former Anime characters?  
It brings an almost childlike excitement to me. And I swear, one day I _will_ defeat them.

* * *

 _L4 Yugo's POV_

To try out Action Duels in Link VRAINS, both of us selected a very generic avater and the names DL100001 for me and DL100002 and went to a rarely visited area, really it was like the slums in Synchro Dimensions, but replace the poverty with boredom.  
Anyways, the plan was to simply duel until each of us had used one Action Card to see if there were no problems with them in VR.

"So this the spot?", I asked.

"Yeah, let's just do it.", Mayoi said.

 _Field spell: On_

 _Crossover_

 **DL100001 (4000lp) vs DL100002 (4000lp)**

"I simply set one Monster face-down.", Mayoi then walked over to a platform with a card on it, "This one simply needs you to have a face-up Monster, your turn."

"My turn, draw.", I said and collected a nearby Action Card of my own, "I summon Speedroid Three-eyed Dice and attack your face-down monster."

"I use Fliparound to put Dice face-down and flip up ShaMask!", she countered.

"I use Action Chain to deal you 200 damage for each Action Card that has been activated before it this turn!", I intervened. ( **DL100002 LP: 4000-3800** )

"So, that was all?", she asked.

"Yeah, Y-"

" _Don't say it!_ ", my Counterparts reminded me.

"A certain someone told us it we had to keep it simple.", I saved myself, though really I would have liked for that Little test duel to be longer. Why could only Yuya have a fun experiment duel?

 _back in the real world_

"There's no problem with them in VR!", we both declared.

"Then for the final part, what will everyone's Avatar names will be, once we enter Link VRAINS?", he asked.

"Oh, names, uh...", I mumbled.

While I think for something witty and cool, what are you gonna call yourselves?

" _How about Master of Pendulum?",_ Yuya suggested, " _it probably sounds a bit pretentious, but we don't actually use stage names that often in standard, so I'm no master at making them up._ "

" _Don't think too hard whether your name sounds to showy or not showy enough, in the end it will come down to the cards used. I will choose The Dark Knight, to reflect my Phantom Knights deck._ ", Yuto said.

" _I will stick to my name. If I use the same deck everytime, the public and our enemies will notice that I'm just using a bad trick to distract them._ ", Yuri answered.

"So, my name is going to be Ultimate Speed Rider!", please remember what Yuto said about showiness literally five seconds ago,, "Yuto will pick the Dark Knight, Yuri will stick to his name and Yuya will call himself Master of Pendulum!"

"None of them sound similar, so people most likely won't suspect you being -in a strange way- the same person, rather than a team of many individuals", Kusanagi noted.

"Then I will call myself ScytHeart, after a HorReaper Monster and as design, I'll use the Vampire/Knight costume from last hallowenn, but with red hair!", Mayoi suggested.

" _Vampires and Knights combined?_ ", Ai said, raising an 'Ai'-brow, or he would if he had any.

Oh, yeah we'll have to design that too... Ugh, anyone of you have a good idea?

"I think for Yuya and co. it will be easy to prove their identities to me, so they won't have to list their Avatar design.", Yusaku said.

Well, that checks out then, so I'll have more time to-

" _Hanoi strikes!",_ a robotic voice from his duel disk beeped.

"Well, then I'll be the next to duel and just pick my riding suit as a design!", I said.

"I see.", Kusanagi said, "If they already saw a card of you by watching the test, then we'd be revealing more of our Hand by letting Yuto or Yuya duel."

" _That's pretty obvious._ ", Ai said.

Hehehe, I was actually just excited about being the next to duel under this System, but sure, let's go with that.

" _Of course you were._ ", Yuri muttered.

"Is the answer to my question the same as before?", Yusaku asked.

"We'd look pretty stupid now if it wasn't, right Yugo?", Mayoi asked.

"You bet, let's Show our real skills now.", I said.

* * *

 **Keep in mind that I did not force myself to re-use everyone of the ton of OC Cards that debuted here in the first run, and I won't re-reply to all Reviews that chapter 6 got again, sorry for that. This is just so that a huge Piece of my Story isn't suddenly missing**

 **OC-Cards: (Cards that didn't redebut are still listed here and no new Card was added to this list.)**

 **Sea Scales Link Dragon**

 **Link 1 , Water, Sea Serpent, Link, Effect**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **Marker: Down**

 **Material: Sea Scales Ritual Dragon**

 **Effect: When this card is Link Summoned, you can Special Summon its Link material back to the field in a zone this cards Points to. If this card alongside Sea Scales Ritual Dragon is banished by a card effecct, you can send this card back to your extra deck instead, place immediately all other cards that left the field by that effect back on the field. If your opponent would lose life points while you control "Sea Scales Ritual" Dragon you gain that many Life Points. (If an effect changes the amount they would lose; you do not gain Life Points twice)  
"Sea Scales Ritual Dragon" cannot be destroyed by battle while it is in Defense Position and you take no piercing damage from battles involving it.**

 **Sea Scales Ritual Dragon**

 **Level 2, Water, Sea Serpent, Ritual, Effect**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 3400**

 **Effect: This card must first be special summoned by the effect of "Birth of the Tidal Dragon" or Sea Scales Link Dragon. When this card is Ritual Summoned; immediately after this effect resolves, Link summon "Sea Scales Link Dragon" from your Extra Deck, using this card as link material. You can decrease the life Points of your opponent by the number of cards that were banished this turn times 450; this effect can only be used once during your turn.  
During your opponents turn, if your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or a monster's effect, you can banish all cards you control and if you controlled "Sea Scales Link Dragon" when this effect was activated that card's activation and all of its effects are negated and the Card is banished face-down.  
"Sea Scales Link Dragon" cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage from battles involving it.**

 **Sea Scales Serenity**

 **ATK/DEF: 450**

 **Level 1, Water, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **Effect: You can banish this card from your hand or field alongside all cards you control (min. 1 Sea Scale Card besides this one and at least 2 cards on your field) and if you do, you cannot loose Life Points this turn.**

 **Sea Scales Amazoness**

 **Level 1, Water, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 2600**

 **Effect: When this Card is summoned or flipped face-up: banish all cards you control.**

 **Sea Scales Priestess**

 **Level 1, Water, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 950**

 **Effect: If you have a "Sea Scales" Monster or "Tidal" Spell/Trap card among your banished cards, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can place one banished "Sea Scales" Monster on your field.**

 **Birth of the Tidal Dragon**

 **Ritual Spell**

 **Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Sea Scales" Ritual Monster. You must r** **eturn from your banished Zone to your deck, "Sea Scales" Monster(s) whose number exactly equals to the Level of a "Sea Scales" Ritual Monster from your deck or banished Zone.  
If a "Sea Scales" monster or "Tidal" Spell/Trap Card you control (face-down card(s) can be revealed), would leave the field without being banished, while you control a "Sea Scales Link" and Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your graveyard face-down instead.**

 **Tidal Remembrance**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **Effect: If you control no cards: Add all banished "Sea Scales" or "Tidal" cards to your hand. You can activate this card from your hand during either players turn.**

 **Tidal Insight**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: If you control at least two "Sea Scales" or "Tidal Cards", banish all cards you control to add one card from your Deck to your Hand.**

 **Small Fishing Net**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Add 2 Level 2 or lower Sea Serpent or Fish monsters to your hand**

 **Fliparound**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: Change one face-down monster on the field face-up into face-up Attack Position and one face-up Monster into face-down defense position.**

 **Action Chain**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: Inflict 200 Points of damage to your opponent for each Action Card that was activated this turn.**

 **Self-Insert**

 **Action Field**

 **Effect: *Insert Standard Action field text* During each End Phase, the turn player banishes any Action Card in their hand and if they do, they lose 1000 life points.**

 **Ancient Gear Chess Pawn**

 **Level 1, Machine, Earth, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 300**

 **Effect: If you would take damage: You can discard this card instead and Special Summon one "Ancient Gear" Monster from your deck instead. During your next turn, you can send that monster from your field to the graveyard to treat it and this card as Fusion Materials for the Fusion Summon one "Ancient Gear" Monster.**

 **Ancient Gear Chess Queen**

 **Level 9, Machine, Earth, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 2700**

 **Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by shuffling one banished "Ancient Gear Chess Pawn" into your Deck.  
Once per turn: You can Special Summon one banished "Ancient Gear" monster, but all monsters you control lose ATK and DEF equal to that Monsters ATK and DEF, respecitvely, but are unaffected by other monster's effects.  
Once per turn:you can banish an "Ancient Gear" monster you control to increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control by that monsters ATK and DEF, respectively  
If this card is used as Fusion Material alongside other "Ancient Gear Chess" Monsters, you can banish this card and any numbers of those, to use the combined self-banishing effects of those monsters.  
**

 **Ancient Gear Chess Knight**

 **Level 3, Machine, Earth, Effect**

 **ATK: 900 DEF: 900**

 **Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by shuffling one banished "Ancient Gear Chess Pawn" into your Deck.  
If this card is used as Fusion Material, you can banish a number of "Ancient Gear" Fusion Materials to equip the summoned monster with as many Equip Spells from your Deck, equal to the number of banished monsters.**

 **Level 5 Machine, Earth, Effect**

 **ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

 **Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by shuffling one banished "Ancient Gear Chess Pawn" into your Deck.  
An EARTH Fusion monster in this card's column gains 1500 DEF.  
If this card is used as Fusion Material, you can banish a number of "Ancient Gear" Fusion Materials, to increase the summoned monster's DEF by 800 for each banished monster.** **  
**

 **Imperial Armory**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Effect: Double the ATK and DEF changes caused by the effects of all equip spell cards, that are equipped to the same monster as this card. Face-up Equip Spell Cards you Control cannot be destroyed** **, except "Imperial Custom". You can Control only 1 "Imperial Armory".**

 **Heavy Metal Factory**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Add one Level 5 or higher machine Monster from your Deck to the hand.**

 **Dark Collapse**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Add one DARK monster with 1500 or less DEF from your GY to your Hand.**

 **Gouki Heel Hitter**

 **Rank 4, Dark, Fiend, Xyz, Effect**

 **ATK:1900**

 **DEF:1850**

 **Material: 2 Level 4 warrior-type monsters**

 **Effect: You can detach one Xyz Material to reduce the ATK or DEF of one Monster your Opponent controls to 0 and if you do, change it into that battle position.  
If this card would leave the field, you can banish one "Gouki" monster that points to this card instead.  
This card cannot be used as Link material.**

 **Relentless Strike**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Damage cannot be reduced, halved or negated this turn.**

 **Hero's Downfall**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Reduce the ATK of one Hero Monster you Control to 0 to destroy all monsters with less ATK than the amount lost and inflict damage equal to the lost amounf of ATK to your opponent.**

 **Earth Shatter Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Fusion Summon one EARTH Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Material listed on it from your GY, you can also banish two monsters with the same name from your deck in addition to that.**

 **HorReaper originals:**

 **HorReaper ShaMask**

 **Level 1, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 **Effect: When you would take battle or effect damage you can discard this card from your Hand to reduce that damage to 0.**

 **My own creations**

 **HorReaper ScytHeart**

 **Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2600**

 **Material: 2 "HorReaper" monsters**

 **Effect: Whenever you opponent takes damage from a "HorReaper" or "Horrible" card (by battle or card effect), you gain life points equal to the damage they took. If a card(s) in your opponent controls are sent to the GY or destroyed by "HorReaper" or "Horrible" cards (by battle or card effect), you can add that many "HorReaper" or "Horrible" cards in you GY or from you banished cards to your hand.**

 **In addition to those:**

 **Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare**

 **Level 7, Dark, Insect, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 1800**

 **Fusion Materials: 2 DARK monsters**

 **Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Monster equipped to it. If a card of effect is activated, you can send the Monster equipped to it to the GY, negate that effect or activation and destroy it.**

 **Fanfic effects:**

 **Humhumming the keybord Djinn:**

 **Can shift xyz materials between Djinn's once per turn instead of attaching from hand when summoned.**

 **Musurhythm the string djinn**

 **Can use his ability to boost the opponent when attacked too. (what? maybe there'll be a crazy reverse damage OTK with this) Also can affect any Djinn in any battle as opposed to Anime Musu only using it on himself and when battling Xyz Monsters.**

 **Skills:**

 **Action Lock**

 **Your Opponent cannot use or discard their current Action Card.**

 **Action Bomb**

 **Banish any number of Action Cards from the GY and inflict 300 damage for each to their owners**


	8. The First Two Battles!

**This is an updated Version and I changed several VR forms**

* * *

 _L1_

 _Chihiro's POV Inside of Link VRAINS_

So this is it, huh? My first battle will begin soon. I am on top of a tower in Link VRAINS while Machinarex (Roget) and GO are standing on top of a different tower below me with their forms being that of a generic Knight of Hanoi, though Playmaker and his allies will arrive soon, meaning that I'll have to step in and reveal myself as Machinarex's ally.  
For those interested, the design of Machinarex has a black robotic armour, a golden robe behind him and a grey robotic Version of his own face, wearing a crown on his head. As for my appeareance and name; I call myself Hyacrosea, which is derived from the latin names for the colors pink and blue. My VR appeareance is like that of Yuya himself, but I replaced all colors, save for the skin, with different shades of pink and blue, considering the 'show' I wonder if it'll be noticed.  
But enough monologing, you want to see the action, right?  
I see three people appearing on the tower below, Playmaker, what appeared to be Yugo in his riding suit and a girl in some Halloween costume As GO and Machinarex turn into their real appeareances, I jump down. (the height of each rooftop wasn´t THAT different.  
(Or you don't take the exact same damage in Link VRAINS and RL)

"They forgot to tell you one thing, they won't be your only opponents.", I said, "You will also be fighting me, Hyacrosea."

Whether you think that sounded badass or not, doesn't really matter, because while I didn't stutter, I probably didn't make it sound very cool, not that it matters in-universe.

"Why do we even need to fight you, if you're not a member of the Knights of Hanoi?", 'Yugo' asked, before the cage program that forced Yusaku to go trough with the duel in canon suddenly activated.

" _Did you really need to jinx us?_ ", Ignis/Ai complained.

"That is most likely a program that prevents us from leaving, unless we win a duel.", Playmaker explained, ""But I know someone who will try get us out of this. Unfortunately, until they finish hacking, we have to comply with their demands." "

"You are correct", Machinarex said, (Yes I will refer to everyone by their VR names) "you will have to face all of us in a three-on-three tag duel-"

"I don't need any help to defeat either of these", GO interjected, "I will show my superior dueling by defeating Playmaker and his unexpectedly numerous new dueling allies one by one. Beginning with Playmaker himself!"

"Well, i am not one to argue with my partner.", Machinarex said, "he can have the face-off he wishes. But you two _ScytHeart_ and _Ultimate Speed Rider_ will have to tag against me and Hyacrosea, unless ScytHeart wishes to leave?"

"I won't chicken out here!", ScytHeart retorted.

"Fine, we will comply", Playmaker said, "but first Ai..."

" _Right! Take hold of the wind Playmaker, Ultimate Speed Rider and ScytHeart!_ "

 **Playmaker (4000lp) vs GO (4000lp)**

 **plus**

 **ScytHeart (4000lp) and Ultimate Speed Rider (4000lp) vs Machinarex (4000lp) and Hyacrosea (4000lp)**

 _Field Spell:on.  
Self Insert Accel_

 _Field Spell:on.  
Crossover Accel_

 _Tag Duel mode: Battle Royal light_

* * *

 _L2_

 _The Tag duel Still Chihiro's POV_ ( **AN: while not a POV change I'll still have a deviding line, just to divide the segments of the chapter** )

"However, we'll duel each in different directions", Machinarex announced by using another program causing us to ride the wind in the opposite direction of Playmaker and GO.

"So they have a programm for that, too? How does that even work? And how can they copy Action Duels? And what is ´Battle Royal light´ about?", Speed Rider asked in shock

"Oh did you really assume you would be the only ones with Action cards? And our field has a little extra rule you should check. And maybe his partner should inform Speed Rider about the various Tag duel rulesets.", Machinarex said.

"There are various rulesets for Tag Dueling. Battle Royal light means that every effect that only applies to the opponent, can be applied to any player that isn't you, but you are not allowed to use your partners cards for anything, but can attack anyone who already had a turn. Now time to show off my deck! I start by activating Allure of Darkness! After I draw, I banish HorReaper PhanTorch from my hand!"

HorReapers. Just like from that one fanfic I read, Dusktopia may have guessed this previously, but I still find it odd. But I guess anything is possible here. What next?

"Then i normal summon HorReaper PsycHex! ( **ATK:1700** )", she continued, "And with its effect I revive PhanTorch without ATK or DEF!"

"Before you do that I discard Maxx C!", I shouted, "Now, will you continue to summon and let me draw more cards?"

"Wait, what?", Rider said in confusion.

"Maxx C lets Hyacrosea draw a card everytime I special summon this turn. You should start to verify your opponent's cards", she explained and i drew a card as PhanTorch appeared, "But i will accept the Maxx C challenge!"

"And that´s-?", Rider asked.

"Enough explanations!", Machinarex said.

"Anyways, I activate Horrible Fusion to fuse my monsters !Cursed demon, ghost of hell's flames,reveal the disgusting creature of murder and sadistic pleasure! FUSION SUMMON! Strike him down! Level 4! HorReaper CrimiNail! "

"And I draw a second time!", I declared.

"I banish PhanTorch from my graveyard for CrimiNail´s effect! ( **Hyacrosea LP:4000-3400-2800** ) Now i link summon! Nefarious impaler, make way to the vicious Vampire who will return your past sins!LINK SUMMON! Revive the sinners from the abyss! Link 1! HorReaper ResurrecTalon!"

666 ATK, that's really weird, buuuut: "Draw 3! Remember i might get a handtrap that counters your FTK!"

"You won't fool me! Since you didn't negate him Talon revives Nail's materials! And I banish Horrible Fusion to fuse the monsters on my field! Vampyric Necromancer, Cursed Demon and Ghost of Hell´s flames, unify into the dark maiden powered by her infinite punishment!FUSION SUMMON! Avenge your pain! Level 6, HorReaper VirgIron! I banish all the HorReapers in my Graveyard to deal 2000 damage to you, buuut I also use my skill, Horrible Power! With this i increase either the original ATK or an instance of effect damage a HorReaper would deal, by 700!" ( **Hyacrosea LP: 2800-100** )

"This feels like it is getting a little bit too easy.", Rider noted

"Are you sure about that?", I said, "Since I took effect damage without controlling any cards, I special summon Gorz Emissary of Darkness! ( **ATK:2700** ) And since it was effect damage I took you'll also take 2700 damage!" ( **ScytHeart LP: 4000-1300** )

"Now I take an Action Card! Double Potion boosts mine and my partners life by 800! ( **ScytHeart LP: 1300-2100 USR LP:4800** )", she said.

And i still have 7 cards left in my hand. Gorz actually was part of the Sea Scales deck Dusktopia created for me. Since I'll occasionally control no cards and take damage Gorz really doesn't hurt.

"Did you plan for that?", she asked, "But I am not going to lose against 100 life points again!"

Why is she telling me about embarassing past losses and apparently taking this less seriously than Yugo? If Ultimate Speed Rider is really Yugo, then he has been acting very strangely in this duel.

"I Link summon my second RessurecTalon and revive his materials in defense Position! And I banish VirgIron for CrimiNail's effect!"

"Uh, Partner?", I said trying to get an Action Cards against Dusktopia's orders, but I missed several of them.

"Fine", he grumbled also catching one from the wind, "I discard the Ancient Gear Chess Pawn in my hand to negate my partners damage and special summon Ancient Gear Chess Queen."

Even though he just gained a powerful beatstick at worst, he seemed a bit dissapointed that he didn't get Pawn as an Action Monster. Please tell me he doesn't hate teamwork that much. My Action Card was Ancient Gear workshop, but i have a card to get rid of that.

"In that case, iIend my turn", SytHeart stated.

"Please tell me you have something in your hand,", Speed Rider said, and then he added something that Yugo would definetly would not say: "You shouldn't play that recklessly."

"All or nothing is the nature of First Turn Kill decks and I still have four monsters to protect me.", she said.

It is crystal clear to me: Despite the appeareance I'm not up against Yugo. I don't know why, but it seems that Yuya is hiding under that disguise, but for what purpose? Suprise effect? And did they switch bodies like it happened with Yuya and Yuto against Aster and in the duel against Serena and Ruri?  
But regardless of my opponent I have to ensure they are using their upgraded Storm Acces.

"Hey, it's your turn!", the girl yelled at me.

"I was just thinking about my strategy. My turn, draw! I play Treasure of the Deep Sea! It's an AOD for water and I banish my _Sea Scales Ritual Dragon_!"

"Ritual Dragon?", both of my opponents gasped.

"But you said there was no-", the girl said

"I didn't know either!", Yuya said.

"I special summon summon Sea Scales Sagess, since I have a banished Sea Scales card! ( **DEF: 50** ) With her I banish everything I control to put any card in my deck on top of it! I pick Birth of the Tidal Dragon. And now I normal summon Sea Scales Seductress ( **ATK:650** ) and set one card. Seductress can banish everything I control and allows me to take control of up to three monsters!"

If you are still interested of which of my aquaintances these are based, wait until after the duel.

"What?", Yuya said and went for an Action Card, but he didn´t look as if he had his usual luck with them.

"I checked it up and it doesn´t allow him to switch battle positions _at all_ , so I´m safe", she reassured Yuya

"I activate Card of Sanctity! I banish everything on my hand, field and graveyard and draw two cards!"

Yep, VRAINS has its own Card of Sanctity, which normally would be a worse version of the real life card, but not here in my deck. :-)

"You turned this Mass Hypnosis effect into a pseudo-Raigeki", ScytHeart commented.

"Yes and now I activate Birth of the Tidal Dragon, by shuffling Sea Scales Serenity and Sagess into my deck! Dear Sister's Deep Sea Dragon, rise from the abyss and drown out those who oppose me! RITUAL SUMMON! Level 2! Come forth, Sea Scales Ritual Dragon! However, she and her brother are inseparable. Whenever she is Ritual summoned, her brother will follow with a Link Summon! Sea Dragon of my very soul! Come back strong from your oppression and pay your debts! LINK SUMMON! Link 1! Come forth, Sea Scales Link Dragon! Now Link Dragon will return his favor and revive Ritual Dragon in defense position!"

 _The Dragon's Realm_

"What are these cards?!", Clear Wing said in shock.

"How- did Zarc-?", Odd-eyes gasped.

"Do we have kin we don't remember after all?", Dark Rebellion suggested.

"Firewall seems to like it.", Starve Venom said bluntly, pointing to the flailing dark shadow next to them.

"Are you sure he's not in pain, being faced with these potential frauds, potential long-lost siblings of ours?Or maybe he is reacting to what happened in Yusaku Fujiki's duel.", Dark Rebellion said.", Dark Rebellion said.

"No, if they were siblings we'd not forget it!", Clear Wing insisted, "They have to be just calling themselves that! How dare they-!"

"As much as I don't like anyone pretending to be our sibling in-name", Odd-eyes said, "I admire their strong connection. Even as cards they cannot be without one another, i wish we shared a similiar connection through our abilities."

"Yeah, me too.", Clear Wing said, "But we're still stronger! And Yugo will prove that!"

"Assuming Yuya will let him have control again.", Dark Rebellion pointed out.

"Wait, what?", Starve Venom said, "But Ultimate Speed Rider is dueling right now!"

"Dark Rebellion is right, Yugo wouldn't call anyone out on their recklessness, Yuto maybe would do that, but my instincts tell me that this is Yuya.", Odd-eyes said

"Just what is his purpose doing that?", Clear Wing wondered.

 _Back to the duel Chihiro´s POV_

"Now let's recite the cards that were banished this turn we have: 1. HorReaper CrimiNail. 2. HorReaper PsycHex 3. HorReaper PhanTorch 4. Ancient Gear Workshop 4. Sea Scales Ritual Dragon 5. Gorz, Emissary of Darkness 6. Sea Scales Seductress 7. my face-down Tidal Insight 8. Maxx C from my Graveyard 9. Treasure from the Deep Sea from my graveyard, 9 to 16 everything else I had in my hand when I used Sanctity! I activate Sea Scales Ritual Dragon's ability to _reduce-_ "

And all of this is possible thanks to Maxx C.

"W-wait I activate this Action card!", ScytHeart said without even looking at what she got.

"This is Last Escape, during this turn it will double anyone´s life points before they are about to hit zero", Yuya explained.

"Now will you take out me or will you drop my partner to 2400 closer to using Super Storm Acces? Ultimate Speed Rider can do that too, you know?",  
ScytHeart challenged me, fully intending to take Yuya's hit.

"Hahahaha!", Machinarex laughed, "You fell right into our trap! You thought you had a lucky save with that Action card, but the activation of Super Storm Acces is exactly what we wanted!"

"You have to be bluffing! Why do you want us to get stronger cards? It makes no sense! Take me out!", ScytHeart ordered, which was pretty unnerving. Why is she so hellbent on taking Yuya's hit?

"That's our business.", I said, " But I will target your partner with Revenge Riptide! And It reduces -as opposed to damaging- your life Points by 450 for every card that was banished this turn! And since you are about to lose life points while i control both of my dragons the ability of Link Dragon will heal me by that amount! Recovery Flood! ( **Hyacrosea LP:100-7300 Ultimate Speed Rider LP: 4800-9600-2400** )"

"Look at you, your FTK backfired in every way possible!", Machinarex taunted.

"Ch, dammit...", she muttered.

"About to? Even if it doesn't succeed in reducing? Just how strong are these cards? And to think that you'd not only anticipate our luck, but also wanted it...", Yuya muttered.

Dusktopia may hate it when I apply anime logic to this world, but maybe that will change his mind, even Roget himself agreed that they are that unusually lucky when I talked to him earlier about our strategy, so he allowed me to go for a FTK should i get lucky enough . It´ s a shame that they aren´t actually below 2000, but they are very close. And Yuya still has his Action and both of us have the Action Lock Skill.  
Now, since the only card i have left in my hand is Sea Scales Amazoness: "I attack ScytHeart´s RessurecTalon with Link Dragon! Flood Fire! ( **Hyacrosea LP: 7300-8134** )"

"Not so fast! I discard HorReaper ShaMask! ", she countered.

Maybe shIould have taken the risk of summonig Sea Scales Ritual Dragon in ATK mode, but it didn´t feel right somehow. And their mutual Battle protection might be necessary; since Yuya probably won´t have have any trouble getting out a monster with 2000+ ATK

"But that doesn´t prevent Link Dragon´s healing! I end my turn!"

 _Yuya´s POV_

Why am I in control of the duel instead of Yugo? Well, while we did decide on Yugo being the next to duel, before we encountered our opponents, I asked him if he´d let me take over, so I could see if my new dueling could hold up in this Situation. I know it´s probably a stupid idea and I should have said earlier that I wanted to be dueling.  
But at least we didn't accidentally reveal ourselves by having a sudden account switch to Master of Pendulum. (though we should probably have switched them alongside control over our body)  
Still, I wonder why Machinarex and Hyacrosea want us to use Super Storm Acces, but even if they haven't been lying about that, I do not think we should forfeit the acces to stronger cards so easily.

"My turn, draw I start by activating Hippo Carnival! I special summonn three Hippo Tokens, but they won´t stay forever! Open yourself, the circuit to Smile-  
I mean our victory and future! Link summon! Link 3. Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow! ( **ATK:2600 Link Markers: Left, Right, Down** )"

And also wonder why Mayoi seemed so excited at the beginn- ack no time for that! I need to focus on the duel!

"I then normal summon Performapal Trump Girl! Since I normal summoned a Performapal Monster I special summon Perfomapal Helpprincess from my hand! Now I activate the effect of Trump Girl to fuse-"

"Nothing!", Hyacrosea interjected, "With the ability of Ritual Dragon I banish everything I have! And since Link Dragon was one of those cards, Trump Girl's effect will be negated and banished face-down! Then Link Dragon puts himself back to the Extra Deck and brings back Ritual Dragon!"

"Why didn't you tell your partner earlier, ScytHeart?", Machinarex asked, "You were ready to sacrifice yourself earlier, but didn't inform him about the abilties of _my_ partners cards?"

"Well-", she started.

"Everything went according to plan! I knew about you ability and wanted to bait it out I should have taken care of reading Sea Scales Ritual Dragon´s effect myself. But even so, i am not out of options! I activate- "

" _Maybe it's time to switch back to Yugo before you fully resolve Performapal Recasting_ ", Yuri said.

"I r-reconside my plan!", I told the duelists outside. Why Yuri?

Yuto explained in his stead: " _With the few cards you played it will not be very apparent when we switch decks. If you continue to duel with your performapal deck, the suspicion of Ultimate Speed Rider and Master of Pendulum being the same person will arise. Honestly we should have reconsidered this_ "

So we take advantage of our deck switching ability?

" _Yes_ ", Yuri said.

Alright, I see your point.

"I´ve got the perfect plan now! I use Performapal Recasting to shuffle Trump Witch into my deck-"

Yugo, this is your turn, now!

 _Yugo´s POV_

"-and draw two cards!"

"A lucky draw? That's your plan? Looks like it was right to incorporate YOUR luck into OUR strategy!", Machinarex mocked.

"But it was ME who got the right Action Card in the right moment!", Mayoi complained.

"And now I use-"

"Not so fast! I use my Skill! Action Lock forces you to reveal your action card and prevents it from leaving your hand by any means, except Self-Insert Acell!", Hyacrosea countered

"You totally fell for our bluff!", Mayoi said.

"My Action Card was Ancient Gear Fist! I couldn´t have activated it anyway.", I said and looked at the card i picked. Oh. So I accidentally picked out The Action Card and since they have their own unique backing he assumed I was about to use it.

" _I can't believe bluffed by_ _ **accident**_ _._ ", Yuri muttered.

"So you were able to predict we had a countermeasure for Action Cards and bluff us out of one, but now you can't even get rid of it by discarding.", Machinarex said, "We still have the upper hand and during the End Phase you will fall below 2000 life points!"

Aaanyways: "Now i activate the spell Pot of Desires! I banish ten cards from my deck and draw 2! Then I play the spell Masterful Tune! This card allows me to special summon two tuner monsters from my deck, but I cannot special summon a monster from my extra deck for the rest of this duel, execpt for Synchro monsters! I summon Speedroid Red-eyed and Three-eyed Dice!  
Now I tune Speedroid Level Three-eyed Dice and Level 4 Performapal Helpprinces! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** )"

Just like with Starve Venom a shockwave echoed trough the field as Clear Wing was summoned. Unlike Starve Venom However, Clear Wing didn't go on a very brief rampage, when he was summoned. It just stayed where it was, without moving. Unlike us.

"Well, nevermind that, I tune the level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with the Level 1 Red-eyed dice! Flash your sacred wings of light, and strike down our enemies with your brilliance! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! ( **ATK: 3000** ) I then set 2 Cards, but before I go on,  
I'll check if some of the banished cards have weird abilities first! Hmmm, no, but Ritual Dragon is only Level 2 and Crystal Wing won't gain her 2000 ATK and I can't attack Machinarex yet, so I'll end my turn! In the end Phase I banish Ancient Gear Fist from my hand and take 1000 damage! ( **Ultimate Speed Rider LP: 2400-1400** ) But I'm not gonna use Super Storm Acces jut yet!"

"You will soon enough. Now it's my turn, draw!", Machinarex declared, "I start by using Upstart Golbin, considering the active Tag duel rules I can increase my partners life points after drawing! ( **Hyacrosea LP: 8134-9134** ) And now i activate my drawn That Grass looks Greener! And by 'Battle Royale light' rules i compare the size of my deck to my partners! Since I have 23 cards left in my deck and my partner 7, i send 15 cards to the graveyard!"

"He milled Ancient Gear Golem, Toon Ancie- ", Mayoi recited.

"I can read! I'm doing it right now!", I told her.

"I continue with my Skill Exchanging Graves! I discard Ancient Gear Golem- Ultimate Pound and Toon Ancient Gear Golem to shuffle Raigeki and Solemn Strike Back into my deck. And now I activate my Action Card, Earth Shatter Fusion! i banish two Ancient Gear Golems from my deck and the other 7 golems from my graveyard! Ancient Giants of all ages, join together to form the ultimate Raging war machine! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Megaton Ancient Gear Golem! ( **ATK: 3000** ) Megaton Golem will gain 100 ATK for each fusion material monster ( **ATK:3000-3900** ) and he also can attack once for each material, but he cannot attack directly!"

"Thanks for reading in our place.", Mayoi commented.

"But I use my face-down Follow Wing on Crystal Wing to give him some extra Protection!", i said.

"I still can get your life points down to 100 by attacking into Gaia Saber", he said as Mayoi and I each grabbed an Action card, mine was Avoid.

" _However you can't really 'Avoid' Megaton Golems attacks with that, as he'll just attack again._ ", Yuto pointed out.

" _And if he brings you down to 100 and has an Action Lock skill as well-_ ", Yuya added.

Well it's just 100 and if I negate the right Monster effect of Hyacrosea, i´'l be fine.

"I attack Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow with Megaton Golem! Megaton Pound! Now I activate the qucik Spell Destruction Confusion! This card will negate my own attack , but it also banishes all other cards besides Gaia Saber, in exchange for ending my turn!"

"No! Crystal Wing!", I yelled.

"A meaningless battle-phase in exchange for a total board-wipe? What a strong card! I didn´t know of it.", Mayoi exclaimed.

"Crystal Wing, I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this.", I said, "Looks like I need to do it after all... i-"

"I use a secondary skill!", Machinarex declared.

"How?", we both asked in confusion.

"Skill Enforcer can be used even if I used a different skill in this game, as long as Enforcer itself hasn't been used succesfully yet. And as the name says, by forcing you to use a skill of my choosing I gain 1010 life points! I enforce Super Storm Acces!"

" _Skill not found._ ", Machinarex´ duel disk answered.

"How?", EVERYONE of us asked in confusion this time.

* * *

 _L3_

 _Yusaku vs GO Yusaku´s POV_

" _There go our allies ._ ", Ai said as our ways were forcibly split.

""Even though you and your new helpers usurped my position, I'll be generous and let you have the first turn.", my opponent declared, "Even if a fourth helper somehow removes the barrier, don't dare to hold back!"

I don´t plan to rely on Shoichi´s help alone either, but I will leave if he manages to crack the Code. But my hand isn't the best right now. My options are: Cyverse Gadget, Soul Charge, Waboku and Shut Line. My extra deck contains: Firewall Dragon, Decode Talker, Link Spider, Honeybot and Link Disciple. My only other building options would have been three copies of Gaia Saber the lightning shadow and two other copies of Link Spider. But I do have a small chance to get out of this bad hand.

"I normal summon Cyverse Gadget! Now I Link Summon! Show yourself, the circuit towards the future! The summoning condition is one level four or lower cyverse monster. Link Summon! Show yourself, Link Disciple! ( **ATK: 900 Link Marker: Down** ) Since Gadget was sent to the graveyard I can special summon a token, which i immediately release for Link Disciple´s effect! I draw!", the Card I got was One-time Passcode. It can be quite useful to have a 2000 DEF wall in this situation, and since i need to protect myself against his offensive deck, I decided to put Soul Charge to the bottom of my deck, "Now I activate One-Time Passcode and special summon a Security Token at Disciple's Link marker! I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw! But first, time for my Skill!", my opponent declared.

" _Already? Someone just can't wait!_ "

"Castle Builder allows me to generate one copy of Castle Link in my Field Zone!"

I see, that way he will have less trouble with the field size hindering the use of his Link Markers.

" _But according to my Data, he never played a Gouki Link monster that would have been better off in the Main monster zone!_ ", Ai informed me.

"If you had researched a little bit deeper you would have known that Pro duelists sometimes receive promotional cards specifically designed for them.", I said. "he must have one of those that benefits from Castle Link."

" _So they designed a new card, just to get me? I guess I'm just_ _ **that**_ _wanted._ "

"First I summon Gouki Suprex ( **ATK: 1800** ) which allow me to summon Gouki Twist Cobra ( **ATK:1600** ) from my hand! then I play Double Summon and summon Gouki Riscorpio! ( **ATK:2100** ) Now i link summon Gouki Lighning Ogre! ( **ATK: 2200** ) With his effect I normal summon Gouki Jobber Bug with Lightnings effect and use my monsters to link summon Destroy Ogre! ( **ATK:2800** )"

" _The perfect five cards in his opening hand, unlike us. And his Goukis even allow him to replenish it. Maybe iIshould say my goodbies to you._ "

"You're too pessimistic for an AI", I said, "I activate my Waboku!"

"You may have stopped my onslaught for now, but don't assume I'll let you do that again! Next I use Castle Link to move Destroy Ogre into the main monster zone! And now, Gouki Match-up! With this I special summon a non-Gouki monster from my extra deck to a Gouki monster's Link Point, but that monster can't attack! I choose Elder Entity Norden! ( **DEF: 2200** )"

" _It's like Onizuka changed completely, even abandoning his act for the sake of victory._ ", Ai commented.

"Yes, pride and envy can do that to a person.", i said.

"He will allow me to revive Gouki Suprex! And then I overlay! Rank 4! Gouki Heel Hitter ( **ATK:1900** )"

" _Whaaat? Where did he get that from? Would he really been given an Xyz as a pro-duelist exclusive?_ "

Beats me, I don't watch Charisma Duelists. And for your information Heel Hitter was summoned in the Extra monster zone, which is the column I placed Shut line in, but he did search Gouki Fistdrop for that, so unfortunately it won't matter.  
But most importantly Heel Hitter's summon was accompanied by my opponent getting surrounded by a dark aura.  
Why was this visual effect programmed into him?

"I activate Gouki Fistdrop, to target and destroy one card on your field for ever Gouki monster i control! Your face-down and Link Disciple will go away! And then i use Gouki Heel Hitter's effect twice! I detach both of his overlay units to switch the Security token's battle position back and forth to lower both of his stats to zero and increase both of Hitter´stats by the tokens 2000! ( **Security Token ATK/DEF: 2000-0 Gouki Heel Hitter ATK: 1900-5900 DEF: 1850-5850** ) But wait, there´s more! Gouki Destroy Ogre Makes you special summon two monsters from your graveyard and allows me too revive two Gouki´s!"

"Since there are no other options, I will regain Cyverse Gadget and Link Disciple."

"And I will revive Gouki Twist Cobra and Lightning Ogre! I activate the quick play spell Gouki Battleforce! In the end phase you will take 500 damage for every Gouki that didn't declare an attack. I set a card and end my turn." ( **Playmaker LP: 4000-2000** )

" _Well, it seems like part of his 'let it look like the opponent has a chance'-style is still inside of him, for some reason._ "

"Habits can be difficult to abandon, even when you want to.", I said.

" _Humans are strange, furthermore why do I not feel the same change as last time, in my duel against KingStarveVenom?_ "

"It seems to be connected to the dragon summoned. I bet Ultimate Speed Rider will transform Storm Acces into Super Storm Acces once he summons his dragon."

" _Or into something different, since he has his own dragon._ "

"Right. My turn, draw! I activate Aurora draw to draw two cards! And then i use my Security Token to link summon Link Spider! I special summon Backup Secretary from my hand and use her, Cyverse Gadget, and Link Disciple to link summon Decode Talker At Spider´s Link Point! Since Cyverse Gadget was sent to the Graveyard, i can special summon another Token."

" _Oh, are we finally going to see Firewall Dragons full power? In a fight against a foe?_ ", Ai said with excitement.

"As full as possible in a speed duel. I use Decode Talker and the token as link material for Firewall Dragon. Then i normal summon Draconet and special summon Bittron from my deck. I use Bittron and draconet for my last Link summon into Honeybot. With his two mutual links I will send Gouki Heel Hitter from your side of the field and Aurora Draw from my graveyard back to the hand!"

"I chain the continous trap Gouki Recovery! When a Gouki monster that was summoned from the extra deck leaves the field i can shuffle up to one gouki card for each of its material back into the deck to draw one card! I shuffle Jobber Bug and Fistdrop back into the deck!"

" _Very suspicious that he is not trying to keep his beatstick, is the last card in his Extra deck a Link 8 monster? I didn´t expect us to fight one this early._ "

That seems to be possible. Or he thought i would have a way to remove them either way and didn´t want to banish Lightning Ogre for nothing.

"Regardless of that I will use Aurora draw! I then play Raigeki to destroy your monsters!"

" _Yeah, they´re all gone! We´re gonna win!_ ", Ai cheered, " _Now go and attack for game!_ "

"With Twist Cobra´s effect,I add Gouki Face Defender to my hand!", my opponent declared.

" _*sigh*, this time, Ai was the one to jinx it._ "

With this card he will be able to negate a direct attack, end the battle phase and revive one level 6 or lower Gouki monster. And since it is level 4 he can revive Suprex to summon a heel hitter, but fortunately i don´t have a non-link monster, so he will need to revive Destroy Ogre somehow.

"I set one card and attack directly with Link Spider!"

"So you choose to fall right into it? I special summon Gouki Face Defender ( **ATK: 1900** )and use him to revive Gouki Twist Cobra!"

I consider it baiting out, but he is right

"So you won´t trick me into thinking you will summon another Heel Hitter?"

"No i won´t need that. My turn draw!", he declared, "I will show you my full power! And dethrone you and all of your allies!", he said with th Dark Aura growing ominously and starting to surround his deck

* * *

 _L4_

 **AN: Yup, despite two duels this chapter is the shortest in a while. How? I don´t know, but it was really fun to write regardless. But before i´ll start self-reflecting, i want to inform you that i got a new beta reader to act in ThatLoneAvenger´s place. It´s CorinnetheAnime! Since Avenger doesn´t have enough time to perform his services as a Beta Reader and had to step down, i searched for another person to guide me and my story into the right direction. (or however you want to call it)  
But apart from this formal update, i hope i didn´t make any counting error´s concerning Sea Scales Ritual Dragon´s effect, if i did please don´t hesitate to tell me! Now, did i tell they would be less lucky with Action Cards, or didn´t i? Okay, they had that one card that saved them, but it did play into Roget´s and Chihiro´s hand who wanted to ensure him activating Super Storm Access so SOL tech could gain information about it. If you wanna know why Skill Enforcer didn´t work, you´ll have to be patient for the next chapter. I don´t know if it will come out in 12 days like this one.**

 **And before i get to the OC-stuff sheet and your reviews, here´s the QUOTC:**

 **Which of these two duels in this chapter is your favorite of them and why? Playmaker vs GO or Ultimate Speed Rider (Yuya, then changed to Yugo) and ScytHeart vs Machinarex and Hyacrosea?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **SSJGamerYT: As you see it´s out now. And i do read Bonds of Pendulum**

 **hcharper131: I already PM´d you about that, but since i don´t know if the scenes i took out will be relevant in the future and i don´t know where to re-upload them in the actual fic, i´ll might just upload a ´Arc-VRAINS deleted scenes´ fic, once i have refined the previous 6 chapters.**

 **OPFan37: Now i assured you to in a PM that i would fix this and commented on the other stuff, but i´ll give you a more up-to-date response on what you said about Sea Scales: ... this duel probably didn´t make the best case for Sea Scales not being OP by anime standards, but Maxx C and Mayoi´s special summons in her (2nd) almost-FTK were the reasons Chihiro was able to do this. It might not happen as often in the future.**

 **D3lp0xl0v3r: Well you did get a short look on how Yuya handles a speed duel, and since it could take a while for each boy to have their first VR duel here a preview on how the other ones look:  
The Dark Knight: A helmetless Knight armour and a coat made out of the blue flame seen in the Phantom Knights artwork; hairstyle like IRL Yuto  
Master of Pendulum: A suit like Playmaker, colored in Dark Blue, with his Beserk Mode hairstyle (but not the eyes, they will stay normal), with a dark shade of orange and a light shade of green**

 **Unknowedz: 1. Yeah, while i might change a canon character´s deck in the future (not naming them yet), i decided to give the Dragon an all-original owner. And since for now the rest of Chihiro´s Extra deck hasn´t been used yet, the dragon duo will serve as ace monsters, the other Extra Deck Sea Scales monsters might be more support monsters; maybe one of them will be a true ace monster, you´ll se that when the time is right  
2\. Well Yuto´s Phantom Knights are Dark Knights, it´s a logical conclusion isn´t it?  
3\. The Envoys are the people sent into the universe, not the ones sendind them. The Dark Sagess, Dusktopia are their bosses you could say. And Dusktopia was ´not amused´ by Emmanuel´s/ Chihiro´s Fourth wall breaking, so no the envoys are not ´plot´-influencers, but ´event´-influencers in-universe. But you are right about the fact that they do have a purpose for influencing the course of events**

 **KnightDragon: Yeah, but i don´t want to have a redemption a la Edo Phoenix, since that went over a little to quickly**

 **Now to the OC-stuff:**

 **From the HorReaper Archetype:**

 **HorReaper PsycHex**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100**

 **Effect: When this card is normal summoned succesfully, you can Special Summon one of your banished "HorReaper" monsters with its effects negated and ATK/DEF reduced to 0. Banish it during the End Phase.**

 **My very own OC cards:**

 **Double Potion**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: Choose 2 Players, those players gain 800 life Points.**

 **Treasures of the Deep Sea**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 WATER monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.**

 **Sea Scales Sagess**

 **Level 1, Water, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 50**

 **Effect: You can banish all cards you control (min 2) and if you do, choose any card from your deck and put it on top of your deck. If you have at least one banished "Sea Scales" or "Tidal" card you can special summon this card from your hand**

 **Sea Scales Seductress**

 **Level 1, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:650**

 **Effect: You can banish all cards you control ( min 2) and if you do, take control of up to three monsters your opponent controls. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions.**

 **Masterful Tune**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: If you summoned at least one non-Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck this turn, Special Summon two Tuner Monsters from your Extra Deck, but you cannot Special Summon non-Synchro Monsters from your Extra Deck for the rest of the Duel**

 **Self-Insert Accel**

 **Action Field Spell**

 **Like Crossover Accel it is immune to everything (which means that technically you could MST any other action field) and it has the same effect as Self-Insert. (Please don't be too annoyed by me paraphrasing it)**

 **Destruction Confusion**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **Effect: If you declare the first attack during your Battle Phase on an opponent's monster, negate the attack and banish all cards your opponent controls except for the target of the attack.**

 **Gouki Jobber Bug**

 **Level 1, Warrior, Effect**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 **Effect: If you control a "Gouki" Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to your opponent's side of the field, and if you do both players only take half the battle damage from battles involving this card. If this card is sent from the field to the GY, you can add one "Gouki" card with a different name from you Deck to your hand.**

 **Gouki Match-up**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Special Summon one non-"Gouki" monster from your Extra Deck to a zone a "Gouki" monster points to, but that monster cannot attack.**

 **Gouki Recovery**

 **Continous Trap**

 **Effect: When a "Gouki" monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck leaves the field, you can shuffle up to one "Gouki" card for each of the materials that were used to summon it, to your Deck and draw one card.**

 **Gouki Battleforce**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **Effect: You can only activate this card during your End Phase. Your opponent takes 500 damage for each "Gouki" monster that declared an attack and didn't inflict battle damage and/or destroyed a monster. You can banish this card from your graveyard to negate one of your opponents attacks on a "Gouki" monster you control.**

 **Gouki Face Defender**

 **Level 4, Warrior, Effect**

 **ATK:1900 DEF:0**

 **Effect: When your opponent declares a direct attack while you have a "Gouki" card in your GY, you can special summon this card from you hand and one level six or lower "Gouki" monster from your GY to end the Battle Phase.** If this card is sent from the field to the GY, you can add one "Gouki" card with a different name from you deck to your hand.

 **Gouki Fistdrop**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Target and destroy one card your opponent controls for every "Gouki" monster you control.**

 **Last Escape**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: This turn, before a players Life Points would be reduced to 0, double that player Life Point's before the reduction occurs.**

 **New Skills**

 **Castle Builder**

 **Generate one Castle Link in your Field Zone**

 **Exchanging Graves**

 **Discard cards from your hand and shuffle the same number cards from your graveyard that were not discarded for this skill back into your deck**

 **Horrible Power**

 **Increase the original ATK of a HorReaper monster you control or one instance of damage you would inflict with one by 700**

 **Cards with fanfic effects:**

 **Card of Sanctity**

 **Uses RL effect but banishes from the grave too.**

 **Castle Link**

 **1st effect only affects monster in the EMZ. 2nd effect can affect any 2 link monsters as long as they are controlled by the same player**

 **Gouki Destroy Ogre**

 **can summon Link monsters**

 **Ancient Gear Megaton Golem**

 **Has 3000 ATK/DEF and gains 100 ATK for every material. Can use any number of ancient Gear Golem monsters as material. Can attack once for every material, but cannot attack directly.**


	9. The First two Conclusions!

**AN: And finally we have Chapter 9 posted, giving us the conclusion of our first protagonist vs antagonist duel(s), aptly titled the 'The First Conclusions'.But before you start reading, since I've started reading A LOT (around 15 or so, no kidding) of fanfics on the very day of writing this note, i decided to recommend at least two of them to you, and i decided to pick these two:**

 **The first one is Yu-Gi-Oh! Reality's Curtain by Master of Anime224 and I'll best explain it in his own words:  
The city of Nishihama, Japan. A young duelist named Matsuda Yukaro has his life turned upside down by the appearance of a strange woman, an off-putting classmate and a shady group whose goal he cannot begin to guess at. But as he tries to unravel the mysteries surrounding these things, he discovers that his curiosity may unravel reality itself... Cover edited by ThatLoneAvenger.**

 **As well as (æ)mæth (there is a sequel, but I'm currently at chapter 7 od the first ), by Kim-Chang- Ra with the following description:  
Hokuto has been sealed into a card. Yaiba is still recovering from his loss to Isao. And Masumi, left with Akaba Himika's unsettling revelations of interdimensional invaders, is starting to have nightmares. (Rated T for language and thematic violence.)**

 **Yes, these are the descriptions made by the original authors and if they don't make you interested, I probably can't make you either.  
Anyway, let's get on with chapter 7!  
Edit: I changed the beginning Scenes to reflect the reconstructed Version of chapter 7. I don't know how Patient you need to be, but I'm in the process of proofreading the redux. (And I'll get to this one too, eventually)**

* * *

 _Flashback Go Onizuka´s POV_

"I have told you the basics already. Summon Gouki Heel Hitter, and then imagine whatever card you want to create or draw."

"So basically, I'll gain a superpower that lets me cheat at Duel Monsters by stacking my deck and creating cards out of thin air.", i summarized.

"No, it's thick air actually", they said., "And on which principle do you think Storm Acces works? It#s just a weaker, admittedly safer and more controlled form of this power."

"What even is this power you speak of called?", i asked.

"I can't name it to you yet, but i will once all of my experiments are complete."

So they tested this power with other persons, as well.

"But-", they continued, "before I will let you use it, here are the conditions I want you to fullfill: Accept that you will need to change your dueling style eventually. Even if only is from hero to a different type of hero, you don't need to become a villain. And secondly, beware of SOL technology, they will not be content with a user of this power, to say the least."

"So, all you demand from me is to better myself and to know the risks?"

"Bettering yourself, according to my image and to know the _heavy risks_ , from SOL tech trying to ruin your career, to merely claiming that any card created by this power is just a pro-exclusive promo card, if the apparent benevolence of my demands is unnerving to you.", the Person responded. I wondered if they were smirking right now.

"And this power has no drawbacks of its own?", I asked, since something like this just HAD to have some sort of adverse effect on its user.

"I have found out trough previous deals and experiments like this, that those People I grant this power will usually not experience more than great exhaustion at worst, but if you used it without my help, the consequences could be much worse and after this duel only what you created will remain and the power will fade. If you DO want to go far with the power, I would Focus on generating one card of Incredible power and only a few simple cards otherwise. That is all you need to know about it. What is your final answer?"

I will gain a power that might help me during my next duel, by creating cards and improving my draws, it will fade afterwards and since i take part in an experiment, this supernatural person giving it to m, doesn´t even know everything about it either.  
They haven´t done much to make themselves look very reliable, besides warning me of risks, risks which should make me hesitant to accept the offer.  
And yet, somehow i can´t quite reject this offer. Am i, deep down, that desperate to stay number one? Or is one of the alternative uses this unnamed force to convince me into going along with this person? However my reason for wanting to stay number one selfish at all, so i answered: "I will accept your offer with all the risks it brings."

* * *

 _L1_

 _Back in the present GO vs Playmaker Go Onizuka´s POV_

And now i need to make the most out of the power!  
That last card in my extra deck should be Gouki The Great Ogre, but if i create a new extra deck monster with this new power,  
then it should at least temporarily transform Great Ogre into a new Extra deck monster.  
Now, i only need to concentrate what kind of card i need now.

"First, i activate my drawn Gouki Exchanged Rivals to send both Face Defender and Twist Cobra to my Graveyard and revive Gouki Destroy and lightning Ogre!  
And i add two new Gouki cards to my hand! I normal summon Gouki Headbatt and then activate Fistdrop to destroy all your cards but Firewall Dragon!"

"I activate my face-down Cynet Backdoor to banish Honebot Temporarily and add Link Shielder to my hand! Since a monster next to Firewalls link point left the field i can special summon Link Shielder!" ( **DEF:?** )

" _Link Shielder makes our monsters immune to everything this turn and gains DEF equal to our Link Monster´s ATK._ ( **DEF:?-2500** ) _Plus, we don´t take battle damage from battles involving Link Monsters and they don´t get destroyed by battle while he is on the field. Well, we´re safe for now, but baiting out Face Defender definetly wasn´t worth it. And his Dark Aura is subsiding, so that´s a good point too!_ "

"And now prepare, **for my final Link Summon**! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more Gouki monsters! I set the Link markers with Gouki Destroy Ogre, Lightning Ogre and Headbatt! Strongest of the strong Oni, Raise your primal fist upon your enemies and crush them under your rage! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, **Link 8** , Gouki the Ultimate Ogre! ( **ATK: 4000** )"

" _Why did i have to be right?!_ ", Playmaker´s AI complained, " _Hey Mr. Onizuka, maybe you could not take me away and sell me to the KOH or SOL or whoever if we lose. PLEASE!_ "

"You shouldn´t give up the duel so easily. It´s not over yet.", Playmaker said.

" _Yeah? Then tell me that summoning a freaking Link 8 , was not worth it and that it is just a bunch of garbage!_ "

Playmaker went on to try and check the effect of Gouki the Ultimate Ogre, but it didn´t seem to be possible somehow.

" So he does have protection against checking cards?", Playmaker noted.

" _Weeel, technically we don´t know yet that his monster is indeed worth the effort. Maybe that we can´t read it is the only advantage. Let´s keep telling ourselves that._ "

So my mysteriously created card is unreadable? This could work out to be my advantage, i did decide not to be a different kind of hero after all, perhaps i could inform of some, but not ALL of its effect to mess with his mind.  
My monster prevents Playmaker from summoning into zones linked by a monster controlled by me. If i move Ultimate Ogre to my main monster zone with Castle Link and get rid of Firewall Dragon then i can log out His extra deck summons, even if Storm Acces restocks it. He may be able to summon three monsters into his main monster zones after that, but i doubt he has Main Deck monsters that can reach over 4000 ATK.

" _Ah, i have an idea!_ ", the AI exclaimed, " _Hey, do you have no sense of honor as a duelist, Go Onizuka! Hacking your cards invisible, pretending to be a cyber criminal just to snag a duel and beat the duelists who just had gotten more popular than you? You´re the worst of scum!_ "

"Shut up! I´m not the same GO i used to be! I´m using every trick i can, to stay the number one of Link VRAINS! I didn´t merely perform a Heel Turn, i am purely dueling for the sake of victory!"

"Your attempt at exploiting irrational human behaviour would have been more succesful if 1. you didn´t exclaim ´ _Ah, i have an idea!_ ´ 2. you had realized that he is beyond the stage where guilt-slinging is effective. 3. noticed that his eyes widened when i failed to verify Ultimate Ogre´s ability, meaning that the unreadability was somehow beyond his control, though he obviously decided to use that to his advantage now. But you´re right about the fact that no true duelists woud let their personality get derailed like this, by the existence of two more popular ones."

He said, that i wouldn´t be swayed by guilt anymore, but- NO! I have to pull trough now, there´s no turning back now! I decided to use this new style, so i have to stick with it!

"I activate one of Ultimate Ogre´s abilites! Once per turn, i can banish all monsters he points to face-down! Then i set two cards and use Castle Link to shift Ultimate Ogre into my middle Main Monster Zone! Now I attack Firewall Dragon with Ultimate Ogre! Ogre KO! ( **Playmaker LP:2000-500** ) Now try to get something with Storm Acces that helps you, but it will be futile! And if you were to take out my monster i get to recycle 8 cards from my graveyard! And you still have to worry about my face-down Gouki Botching and Gouki Kickout! And to be generous, i´ll tell you that i can choose whether my Ultimate Ogre will be affected by a card effect! He isn´t a Link 8 for nothing!"

" _I hope your friend has finished hacking us out of this cage soon._ "

 _Yusaku´s POV_

As Ai said that, a light green shockwave run trough Link VRAINS, as it did in the duel against KingStarveVenom. It seems like Yugo has managed to summon his dragon. I checked out the skill on my duel disk and it read: Storm Acces Neo effect: If your Life points are below 1000 gain Access to two random cards from the Data Storm.  
Well, i should waste no time in using this improved skill.

"Skill Activate! Storm Acces Neo! Since my life points are below 1000 i gain acces to, not one, but TWO cards from the Data Storm!", i announced.

"Don´t think it will be that easy!", GO said and sped up until he was ahead of me, along with his monster.

" _How are we going to get trough GO AND his giant monster?_ "

"Without my physical input of grabbing the cards inside the Data Storm, Storm Acces Neo will not resolve and should not count as used, so i have time to gather some ´allies´ to help me. My turn, draw!"

To confirm my theory, i immediately checked my duel disks screen and indeed Storm Acces Neo, was marked as ´not fully executed´, but this also meant that i coud not switch to any other skill.

"I activate Gouki Botching! You will discard that card and take 300 damage! ( **Playmaker LP:500-200** ) And remember, Kickout can negate the attack of a non-Gouki monster and end your turn! "

"Now Honeybot will return to the field by the effect of Cynet Backdoor! I place it in the very left main monster zone!"

The card that GO sent to my graveyard was Link Wayback Machine, which can revive a Link monster by banishing Spells and trap cards equal to its number of Link Arrows, i can get another monster that can help me reach out to the Data Storm, but i don´t know yet in which zone i should place it, since i don´t know what i will get, meaning i have to take a risk.  
I take a deep breath and jump! Then i use the glowing lines of my Avatar not to get back on my own D-board, but to hang on to GO´s, I grabbed on to it for a few seconds and swung myself a bit further. Honeybot sped to me and prevented me from falling to the ground.  
How this is possible, you ask?  
Well, SOL technologies does have some sort of Safety measurements, they aren´t failsave, but they worked this time. My opponent didn´t block me because either  
1\. The death of his opponent was the one line he wouldn´t cross  
2\. He was to perplexed by my audacity to react and  
3\. he had a sudden change of heart and reverted to his old style and therefore gave me a small chance at winning.

Regardless of it, i survived managed to get my board back with my avatar´s abilities and managed to get close to the data storm.

"Now, finally! Storm Acces Neo!"

It was blowing strong and i almost got knocked off once, but with Honebot´s VR being able to catch me from behind in case i fall of , i managed to take hold of the cards Powercode Talker and Recoded Alive.

" _What the? Did we really just do that?_ ", Ai commented on my risky acrobatics.

Alright, now i can try to turn the tables around!

" One of the cards from Storm Acces Neo can be part of the main deck so it will be added to my hand!I use the effect of the Cynet Wayback Machine you discarded with Gouki Botching! Once per duel, i banish a number of spell and trap cards equal to a Monsters Link Rating to revive it! I banish Cynet Backdoor, Shut Line, One Time Passcode and Waboku to revive Firewall Dragon at Honeybot´s Link Point! I use his effect to bounce back Aurora Draw for a final time! I set a card and use Aurora Draw! I set two cards and then by the effect of Ccynet Backdoor Honeybot can attack directly!"

"I take those mere 1900 points! ( **GO LP:4000-2100** )

"I end my turn."

"You think you are going to win because you got a good card out of nowhere too, but i will prove you wrong! MY TURN; DRAW! I activate my own Raigeki!"

"I activate The Huge Revolution is Over! Your Raigeki is negated and banished!"

"Grrr... But fine! You only have 200 life points left anyway! Battle Phase!"

"At this point i activate my Trap card Recoded Alive! I banish Decode Talker and recode him! Forceful Messenging Knight of the Heat, intercept the enemies barrage and launch a counterattack! Link 3! Powercode Talker! ( **Powercode Talker ATK:2300 Link Markers: Left,Right, Bottom Left** )"

" _Y-you did that poetry thing too! Why? You only know them for a short while!_ "

"I don´t know", i answered Ai, "Must be very infectious."

"I attack Firewall Dragon!"

"I use another Backdoor! I banish Powercode this time, and search and summon Link Shielder No.2! ( **DEF:4400** )"

"I continue to attack and use another of Ultimate Ogre´s abilties! If a Gouki monsters attacks i can swap their stats with their targets! ( **LS DEF:4400-4000 Ulimate Ogre ATK: 4000-4400** ) And if the Ultimate Ogre´s barrage deals no damage, you will lose 500 life points for every time that happened when the next assault occurs! And don´t bother using that stupid Backdoor trick again!"

"Sorry, but unlike you, i don´t duel to entertain, i don´t care if my strategies don´t look interesting. I duel to defeat the Knights of Hanoi! And i will never forget that cause!"

"Unlike me...", he muttered. Looks like he came back to his senses as quickly as he lost them. Apparently. I am not 100% sure. And i have no time to verify here _._

"I end my turn.", GO said, "Fine then, Playmaker, show me your resolve."

Oddly he didn´t issue this challenge in a very challenging tone, it was more like resignation, that he had lost. And well, if i can get rid of Gouki Kickout, i could attack directly with powercode talker and take out the remainder of his life points and even if i didn´t attack directly Ultimate Ogre can only switch the power values of monster if he´s attacking, assuming GO told the truth of course, and Powercode Talker will have 4600 ATK by sacrificing Firewall Dragon dealing 200 damage if i get rid of his Ogre then Honeybot´s follow-up attack deal 1900 damage, reducing his life points exactly to zero. All provided i draw Mystical Space Typhoon.

"My turn, draw! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!"

My victory is ensured, but something feels strange. I can´t bring myself to conduct the winning attack. Why?

" _Alright Playmaker, go and attack for game! This time for real!_ "

"No. Something doesn´t feel right about this."

" _Huh, why are you getting like that all of a sudden? I thought you didn´t care whether your victories are boring or not!_ "

"That thing is right. Why don´t you at least try to make your last attack? If Gouki the Ultimate Ogre has a secret ability to stop it, you´re as good as gone anyways!", GO said, "But if you don´t have the guts to defeat me, then i gladly take the victory!"

It seems like he didn´t have a quick epiphany after all. Or he is trying to fight it. It is bothering me, why is it bothering me? I don´t know much about Go Onizuka the Charisma duelist, but it is obvious he doesn´t act like usual and somehow this hits close home.  
At this moment the cage program broke, looks like Shoichi managed to break it.  
That´s it! My reason to fight is to get back his brother and sometimes, i think, what if he has become an entirely different person once we get to reunite?  
It seems like GO´s change has brought back this fear in me. It makes no sense, the reason for GO´s personality change, the change,the reason for Kirito´s almost ensured change and even the timespans of their personality changes are entirely different.

" _Hello? Earth to Playmaker? Finish him or log out. What are you thinking right now?_ "

"Remember, how earlier in this duel you said Humans can be strange? My line of thought is proving that right now."

The logical conclusion of this this illogical emotional turmoil is to attempt to bring GO back to his old self, but i am not the person for speeches like this.  
Nothing comes to my mind, except maybe, that if GO wants to change this style, this is not the right way to go about it, but it feels like this is not going to work.  
*sigh*, I am in abysmal circumstances to think about a topic like this anyway and i wasn´t and won´t always be able to win fights the way i want.

"I attack GO directly with Powercode Talker!" ( **GO LP:2100-2300=0** )

 **WINNER: Playmaker**

The Data Storm dispersed and glided to the ground. GO was about to log out without a further word, but i interrupted him:  
"Why did you act like this during our duel?"

I know i just said, that i didn´t think i could make him change, but at least i could find out more about why he is behaving like this.  
Surprisingly GO payed attention to what i said.

"Didn´t i say it? I need to be ready to do everything to stay number one of Link VRAINS. I need to change my dueling style eventually. But it seems like even with that, i still got a ways to go."

"Or maybe, you´ve gone the wrong way.", *sigh* now i said it anyway.

"Maybe. Well, it seems i should take time to consider the right way and pace of changing: And one more thing before i go, i only had a moment of weakness, defeating me a second time won´t be as easy.", he said as he logged out and as i thought it feels like i only made him reveal what he realized about himself.

" _What was that just now?_ ", Ai asked.

"My mind got crowded with illogical human thoughts, but that doesn´t matter."

" _I think these illogical thoughts do indeed matter. Anyways, are we going to look after our allies´ Tag Duel or log out right away?_ "

* * *

 _L2_

 _The Tag duel Yugo´s POV_

"I don´t have Super Storm Acces? How? We had that weird shockwave and everything.", i muttered.

"Speed Rider, look at your skillset!", Mayoi told me.

"Alright, Duel Disk, show me my skillset!"

A small screen popped up that showed me a list of the generic skills, Healing Staff, Wind Draw and... Storm Access Neo? So i got a different upgrade, huh?  
I clicked the screen again to examine and it apparently allowed to to get two cards from the Data Storm, but for the same conditions as in

" _So we each will give a different Upgrade to Storm Access._ ", Yuri observed, " _I need less of a pinch, but you need the same pinch and get more cards. I wonder if that also affects Yusaku in his own duel, he did share the upgrade in our last duel but that was with us, after all_ "

That´s surprisingly insightful of you.

" _Even more surprising is, that you know the word ´insightful´_ ",he teased.

Hey!

"Looks like they don´t have that skill after all... In that case we will just defeat you as fast as possible!",Machinarex said.

"Not if we defeat you first!My turn, Draw!", Mayoi declared, "I activate Go to Hell and add HorReaper PitchFreak to my hand! I normal summon Figurobe which lets me summon another PhanTorch from my deck! Since i control a HorReaper i can special summon PitchFreak! ( **ATK:1700** )"

"At this time, my Ancient Gear Chess Queen wil revive the Banished Toon Ancient Gear Golem, this will make them immune to effects of any monster besides her! It will also weaken all of my monsters, but i instanly banish the Toon Ancient Gear Golem to give its ATK and DEF to my monsters!  
( **AGCQ ATK/DEF:0-3000** )"

" _So, because the stats of monster´s can´t go below zero this became a boost by 300 for Queen. And he even protected them against monster effects. These Ancient Gears are way stronger than those of the Obelisk Force._ ",Yuto said.

" _Yeah, the OF was only strong in numbers._ ", Yuri added.

"Alright, but now PitchFreak´s effect will activate! I can send Horrible Fusion from my deck to my graveyard! And now i banish to fuse my monsters! Collector of Souls, eclipse the red moon with your all-cutting scythe and make your foes wish they could turn back time! FUSION SUMMON! HorReaper CronuScythe!( **ATK:2200** ) When CronuScythe is fusion summoned, i can destroy cards on the field, but i have too banish one HorReaper more than the number of cards i want to destroy! I banish PhanTorch ( **Hyacrosea LP: 10134-9534** )and PitchFreak to take out Ritual Dragon!"

"No way! I use her effect to banish all cards i control instead!", he countered.

" _Did Machinarex perhaps expect CronuScythe to be her last Extra Deck monster?_ ", Yuya wondered.

I dunno, any monster effect could have affected his Ancient Gears.

"Now i attack you directly! ( **Hyacrosea LP: 9534-7334** ) Now i end my turn! I have no use for my Action Card, so i lose it and 1000 life points ( **ScytHeart LP:2100-1100 Hyarosea LP:7334-8334** )"

"Do you want me to gain back everything again?", Hyacrosea said.

"Are you sure you´ll be able to do that?", she countered.

"We´ll see. My turn, draw! I activate the spell Restauration of Rites, allowing me to recover a Ritual Spell that i banished or in the grave! Then i use Birth of the Tidal Dragon to summon Ritual Dragon, her to summon Link Dragon and then he revives Ritual Dragon! I then normal summon Sea Scales Amazoness!"

2600 ATK for a level 1?!

" _Monsters like that usually have huge downsides_ ", Yuto explained.

"When Amazonness is summoned or flipped face-up, All cards on my field are banished."

"I can´t believe i´m saying this, but is that really a downside in this particular deck?", i asked.

"On the positive side, apart from that, Amazoness only works as a beatstick.", Mayoi said.

"Now Sea Scales Link Dragon puts himself back into the Extra Deck, and brings back my other monsters. But i can Link Summon him once more and bring back Ritual Dragon another time! Now since three cards have been banished, Sea Scales Ritual Dragon will lower Ultimate Speed Rider´s life by 1350!  
( **USR LP:1400-50 Hyacrosea LP:8334-9784** )"

"Why did you pick him?!", Machinarex asked angrily, but then realized, "I see, they must have a different alternate version of Storm Acces, and you predicted that, can you also predict the name?"

"I guess it´s named-"

"Forget it! I´ll use it myself!", i interrupted, "Skill Activate! Storm Acces Neo! I can use it unde the same condition as the original, but i´ll gain 2 cards!"

"I cover for you!", Mayoi said and went on to get another Action Card, "I activate the Action Card Overworld Miracle! I special summon a Overworld Miracle Token ( **ATK:0** ) to block the way! Go for it Rider!"

"Oh there´s no need to cover for him", Machinarex said, "We want to see this skill in all of its glory, we will not even attempt to stop him."

I am having my doubts, but having strong cards will be important for future battles; i cannot allow myself to waster such a chance! And if i gain an insight on what Clear Wing is thinking...  
I rushed towards the Storm and braced myself, soon i could feel two card beginning to take shape in my hand, then everything went black.

* * *

 _L3_

 _Unknown Realm still Yugo´s POV_

I was in an empty black void, just like the one where our adventure started. So Clear Wing should be around here somehwere, i wonder why he didn´t call out to me telling me to ´take hold of the wind´, like Starve Venom did.

"Hey, Yugo turn around!", a voice, which 100% belongs to Clear Wing, said. And as i turned around Clear Wing indeed stood before me.

"Clear Wing...", i said as i just stood there in amazement. Zarc supposedly could hear Duel Monster spirits, but i never really used it, as if it got weaker with the splitting in four, which probably was the case.

"So, what should we talk about?", i said sheepishly, because i really wasn´t prepared for this.

"The most important thing of course! Does Yuya know about our true stance on entertainment?", he asked.

"Yuri didn´t say anything about you and entertainment to us so, no. What is your stance on that?"

"We don´t really like it, being forced to fight for humans enjoyment, noone caring what happened to us in duels, it was frustrating, so when Zarc went crazy, we didn´t attempt to stop him."

"But Zarc was an entertainer too! Why didn´t you try to revolt against him?"

"It took a while until we really started to detest it. It didn´t start on day one. And the fact that Zarc did everything, and his everything was a lot, to protect us from harm in duels, was a huge saving grace for him."

"I´m sorry, but our everything won´t be as much as Zarc´s. Sometimes, even when we want to, we won´t be able to save you from destruction. I had no defense against Destruction Confusion, my other set card was just Extra Shave Reborn and i think Yuya should be told about that by his own dragon."

"I understand both of that, but it still feels painful."

"Isn´t there a solution for that?", i wondered.

"A solution for the fact that you can´t always save us, even when you don´t want us to suffer... Not using us at all would prevent all pain, but what will happen to us when we stop being used? Will we fade into nothingness? None of us four want to risk that, so, since you have control of what happens to us in duels, will have to find a way."

"I promise to find it!", i said.

"Well then, do what you have to."

"One last thing", i said, "Do you know anything about these two Sea Scales Dragons?"

"No. We assume they are frauds stealing our name, but more than that? No."

"I actually expected a bit more", i said, "But in that case, back to the duel."

* * *

 _L3_

 _Back inside of Link VRAINS still Yugo´s POV_

When i returned, i held two cards, one named Clear Wing Fast Dragon and another named Clear Wing Angel.

"Are you satisfied now? Here´s your Storm Acces Neo! Or do you want to my Speed-to-Master duel card as well?", i taunted them.

"Actually that is something we plan to see", Hyarosea admitted.

"However we don´t need to keep your partner alive.", Machinarex added.

"Don´t waste your cards on me", Mayoi said to me.

"Are you crazy? We promised we would keep each other save, so of course i´ll use my cards to protect you! And you´ll do the same for me!", i told her.

"Yug- i mean Ultimate Speed Rider!..."

" _She truly seems to not want anyone else to die for her sake._ ", Yuto noted.

" _And she would have ruined our mission, if we weren´t acting under the name of Yuya._ "

" _That´s true. Perhaps we can avoid suspicion because our ´real name´ doesn´t start with Yug._ ", he said.

"Now i attack the Overworld Miracle token with Sea Scales Amazoness!" Hyacrosea interrupted us.

"I use my Avoid, to Avoid this!", i countered.

"I use the Action Spell Illumination to prevent to from negating summons!", Mayoi said, using a card she just got.

"It´s not like there´ll be any summons to negate this turn, anyway! I attack the Token with Sea Scales Link Dragon!"

"I banish my Three-eyed Dice to negate this!"

"You could have at least used it on an attack that would have taken out my life points. And if you didn´t negate it i could have gotten rid of this counterproductice token."

" _And an attack with a player´s life at at stake, would also have prevented more healing with Recovery Flood_ ", Yuya noted

"I was doing my best, okay!?"

While we were arguing like that, Hyacrosea got another Action card, "I special summon the Action Monster Ancient Gear Wyvern! ( **ATK:1700** ) I attack the Overworld Miracle Token!"

"I use the ability to halve damage! ( **ScytHeart LP: 1100-250 Hyacrosea LP: 9734-10584** ) But not the one to negate destruction!"

"Wait, Action Monsters?", i thought out loud

"You mean, the reason you didn´t mention them, isn´t their absence on Crossover?", Mayoi asked.

Yuya, have you heard of them?

" _No. As far as my knowledge goes, there were only Spell and Trap cards. And traps shouldn´t be on Crossover either. The only bad Action Cards we can get are ones not suitable for the current situation._ ",Yuya answered.

"Well, looks like you don´t know everything about Action Duels, even though you thought you would be the only one with Acces to them! And I will leave the details about Action Monters to your observational skills!", Machinarex said.

"I end my turn.", Hyacrosea said.

"As far as we can tell, Action Monsters can be special summoned from the hand", Mayoi noted, "having to do so in attack position might be part of it as well."

"And maybe you need to do instantly?", i guessed.

" _Trap cards have to be used right away so that could be the case_ ", Yuya said.

"Oh yeah! Trap cards have to be used right away so that could be the case!", i repeated for Mayoi to hear, "Anyway it´s my turn. Draw!"

Clear Wing Angel can special summon herself, by returning all Clear Wing or Crystal Wing Synchro monsters from the grave to my deck; she can also take the name of any tuner in my graveyard and can treat any level five or lower Wind non-tunrt that is used alongside her to summon a Clear or Crystal Wing monster with level 7 as the remaining Synchro material. I drew the card Light Metal Factory, wich will allows me to search Speedroid Taketomborg, which gives me the material to summon Clear Wing Fast Dragon. If it wasn´t for one thing.  
Sea Scales Ritual Dragon´s Negate Ability. As long as he has both dragons he can disrupt my combo at any time he wants.  
My only hope is to get an Action card that would be worthy to negate. Only so far, the only time i was lucky it worked against me. However he does want me to use Fast Dragon´s ability to change the field size, so i should be safe until then. Alright! I know what i´m gonna do!

"Hey remember, how you wanted to see my version of Storm Acces? I bet you want to see Clear Wing Fast Dragon´s field changer ability in action too, right? So you better not negate anything until i do that, or you can´t investigate how his Storm Absorbtion works."

"We said that we wanted to see it, didn´t you listen!? Oh, and you FINALLY realize why we want you to use your skill. As if it wasn´t obvious enough", Machinarex taunted.

"That makes sense, so you are working for SOL tech and want to gather Data on how absorbing the Data Storm affects Link VRAINS. That´s why you pretended to be part of the KOH!", Mayoi deduced.

"Who said anything about SOL tech?", Machinares asked.

"NO! You two and GO are definetly sent by SOL techologies!", Mayoi insisted, "To think you´d pretend to be your own enemy..."

"It doesn´t matter! I´ll win this duel! I start by using Light Metal Factory and add Speedroid Taketomborg to my hand!"

"In advance i use my Chess Queen combo to immunize my Ancient Gears for this turn!", Machinarex countered.

" Then i special summon Clear Wing Angel ( **DEF:0** ) and shuffle the original Clear and Crystal Wing back to my extra deck! Angel can change her name to that of any tuner in my grave! I choose Speedroid Red-eyed dice! She will take that attribute as well"

Clear Wing Angels Wings started to get blindingly bright and when the light faded a red-eye dice with two little wings and eyelashes on the red eyes remained.

"Now that her attribute changed from wind to light, i can special summon my Speedroid Taketomborg! And now, i tune my Clear Wing Angel to my Speedroid Taketomborg, using her ability! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! SYNCHRO SUMMON!  
Come forth, Level 7 Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** )

"The same chant as synchro dragon?", Hyacrosea wondered.

"It may have the same chant, but its powers are different!", i said, "Since i used a Storm Acces Skill, the field will be changed to that of a master duel! And no more skills!"

"Everyone used a skill already.", Hyacrosea pointed out as we glided down, "And you used that power even though you knew why we wanted to see it?"

"Playmaker could steal back the investigation results and use it for himself, so why not? I-i mean", Mayoi said.

" _Maybe she shouldn´t have said that. Didn´t she say she needed to be Playmaker´s ally to fully understand the importance of being secretive?_ ", Yuri commented.

"He doesn´t know how this power works himself!?",Hyacrosea gasped.

"Pah! They are just trying to do a clever bluff! Of course Playmaker knows the power of his allies! He isn´t stupid!", Machinarex said.

At this moment, the cage programm that trapped us burst into pieces.

"So, we could log out now.", Mayoi said.

"Yeah, but do we have to?", i asked.

"Why would we want to stay?", she asked back.

"Well, there are no consequences for a loss anymore, right? And i have a feeling we will fight those two guys again. We should find out if we are able to defeat them, they´ll see more of our decks, but the same goes for us and their decks"

"Well you are right, but..", she said.

"I am sure this won´t be our only duel either.", Hyacrosea said, "I will fight to the very end as well!"

"Speak for yourself.", Machinarex said, "Go test out your deck. I have fulfilled my role and there is no need to continue this for me."

"What?!", Hyacrosea gasped, "N-no wait!"

But Machinarex logged out anyway, removing him from the duel. Strangely i feel sorry for Hyacrosea. I could feel his spirit as duelist when he decided to take us on til the very end and to get betrayed by his tag partner like that...

"Hmph. R-regardless of that, Sea Scales Ritual Dragon can still negate Fast Dragon´s effect! And she will also protect Link Dragon from your two monsters!"

"However, there is one more thing,", Mayoi pointed out, "With you partner logging out, Self-insert Accel has been deactivated. If we try to get Action cards, we won´t get any Ancient Gear support cards. And you still have Ancient Gear Wyvern to attack into."

" _So, where are the platforms of Crossover_ , _anyway? Shouldn´t it switch modes?_ ", Yuya asked.

"Oh, and it looks like our Action Cards are still inside of these levitating bubbles.", i said while looking upwards.

"Well, then we can fly on your dragon and Gaia Saber.", Mayoi said, "And we don´t have to worry about the 1000 LP penalty anymore too."

"Alright, then let´s get going!", i said.

I hopped onto Fast Dragon, Mayoi onto Gaia Saber (because CronuScythe wasn´t a flyer) , while Hyacrosea flew upwards using his Ritual Dragon.

"I use the Action Spell Amazing Performance! Once this turn i can prevent a monster´s effect from being negated!", i said

"I use Ritual Dragon´s ability to counter it! That way you won´t be able to negate her protection of Link Dragon and attack into it!"

"The chain´s not over yet! I use High Dive to boost Fast Dragon by 1000!"

"I use my action card, Destruction to destroy your strongest monster! Goodbye Gaia Saber! And since all of my cards were banished, i can return Link Dragon to my extra deck and bring back all of my other cards!" ( **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK:2500-3500** )

He did nearly fall to the ground from his dragon fading, but it reappeared just in time to catch him. Mayoi also had no problems landing safely

" _If he didn´t, you could have negated Ritual Dragon, so she couldn´t protect Link Dragon anymore. A good strategical choice_ ", Yuto commented, and i would have gotten what he was trying to do, even without your help! And don´t need ´ifs´!

"Now i attack your Ritual Dragon with Clear Wing! Heaven Dive Whirlwind Cutter! Your Dragon´s in the grave right now, how are you trying to bring her back now?"

"The Ritual/Link duo...", he said and then took a deep breath, "Is not the only power of my deck! Sea Scales have more Extra deck options than just those two!"

"If you say so, then bring ´em to me! I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw! I summon Sea Scales Serenity and now-", he then paused took a deep breath, "I swear, i will defeat both of you, no matter what it takes! Show yourself, Circuit of my past! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two non-link Sea Scales monsters, which have to be banished! I set the Link Markers with Sea Scales Amazoness and Sea Scales Serenity! LINK SUMMON! Link 2, Sea Scales Brawler!" ( **ATK: 2550 Link Markers: Bottom-left, Top-right** ) And the i use the effect of Sea Scales Brawler, once while he is face-up on the field i can banish either all face-down and Sea Scales/Tidal cards or all face-down and non-Sea Scales/Tidal cards and then let him gain 750 ATK for each! I obviously choose to banish Cear Wing Fast Dragon, HorReaper CronuScythe and my Action Monster, Ancient Gear Wyvern! "

"I use Fast Dragon´s effect to negate you effect and reduce Brawler´s ATK to zero!" ( **Sea Scales Brawler ATK: 2550-0** )

"It seems you have forgotten about one of my banished cards", he said.

"Wait, which one?", i asked.

"It looks like we should have done better verification after he used Card of Sanctity.", Mayoi said.

To prepare for what´s to come, we both hopped onto Clear Wing and went for an Action Card.

"I use the effect of the banished Sea Scales Underdog! If one of my card effects is negated while he is bansihed, i can special summon a banished Sea Scale Monster! I choose to revive Amazoness! Since she has been summoned all cards i control are banished! And since all cards i control where banished by the special summoned monster´s effect, Underdog revives himself with that monster´s ATK/DEF as his original ATK/DEF ( **Sea Scales Underdog ATK/DEF: 50-2600** ), and equips that monster to himself. I can also return the equipped monster to my deck instead of him leaving the field."

Meanwhile, i got the Action Card Miracle and Mayoi got Target Change.

"I attack Clearwing Fast Dragon with Sea Scales Underdog!"

"I use Target Change to redirect the attack to CronuScythe!" ( **ScytHeart LP: 250-400=0** )

"So you got saved by your partner´s luck once again. But can you make it count?", he dared me.

"Of course i can!", I said, "Uhm, by the way, are you going to watch or-?"

"Can you bring me back into it with a healing card?", she asked

"We´ll find out.", i answered.

"Your turn."

"Alright, i draw! I use Fast Dragon´s effect on you Underdog!" ( **Sea Scales Underdog ATK:2600-0 DEF:2600-50** )

"Since his effect to equip Amazoness got negated, she will be destroyed."

"Then i set a monster and then attack underdog with Fast Dragon! Heaven Dive Whirlwind Cutter! ( **Hyacrosea LP: 10584-8084** ) I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw! I set a monster and end my turn!"

"Looks like your luck has run out! My turn, draw! I flip summon Sangan ( **ATK: 1000** ) and then-"

" _Wait a second, what if the set card is another Amazoness? With her 2600 DEF you will take out your last 50 life points if you attack into it._ "

"Sangan? But regardess of that, will you take the risk of attacking into my monster and losing. There are no consequences for a loss after all.", Hyacrosea said.

"Just do it.", Mayoi said.

"Well, there are two things. First: even if nothing bad happens afterwards, i still don´t want to lose. Second: I don´t need to take that risk."

"Then show me."

"I activate D.D.R. Return from a different dimension by discarding Miracle and revive the banished Three-eyes dice! Then, since my Extra Monster Zone has been emptied, i tune the level three Sangan and level three Three-eyed dice! Cube of Miracles, let the goddess of luck smile upon me! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 6, Speedroid Six-eyed dice!" ( **DEF:600** )

"A dice synchro monster? That´s interesting", Hyacrosea gasped.

"And since Sangan was used as a Synchro material, i get to search another Red-eyed dice from my deck. And Six-eyed dice can halve my Lifepoints once per turn ( **Ultimate Speed Rider LP:50-25** ) to special summon two dice monsters! I choose two Red-eyed dice from my hand and grave! Then i Synchro summon Clear Wing with Six-eyed Dice and Red-eyed dice and then use Clear Wing and the second Dice to summon Crystal Wing again! See, there was no reason to hold back! I attack your set monster with it!"

That monster turned out to not be Amazoness anyway, but Serenity as Crystal Wing destroyed it.

"And then I attack directly with Fast Dragon! ( **Hyacrosea LP: 8084-5584** ) And then i end my turn!"

"Yeah, his LP count is getting smaller and smaller!", Mayoi cheered.

"Arrrrrh! My turn, draw! I use Pot of Aquisitiveness to shuffle three banished Sea Scales into my deck and draw one card! i use my drawn Tidal Rescue! This card can place any Sea Scales Monster or Tidal Spell/Trap from my graveyard on the field and then banishes my whole grave! I revive Sea Scales Ritual Dragon on the field!"

"But Rider has two monsters to negate her decrease effect! What will you do?"

"Action Cards still exist!"

"Yeah, but you´re not the only person remembering Crossover Accel above us!", i said as i hopped onto Crystal Wing to fly upwards, "Fast Dragon prevent him from getting one!"

"Too slow! I use Double Potion on myself and your partner! ( **Hyacrosea LP: 4584-5384 ScytHeart LP:0-800** )"

"Wait why are you bringing me back? ", Mayoi questioned.

"I already defeated you once, but i didn´t defeat you partne yet! And if i want to defeat you i cannot allow you to recover any life points! I end my turn!"

My action was Counter Damage which could reflect any battle damage.

"My turn, draw! I use my own Pot of Aquisitiveness to shuffle PhanTorch, CrimiNail and ResurrecTalon back and draw! "

"Hey, ScytHeart can you do something with this card?", I said and showed he my Action card.

"Actually, yes I normal summon HorReaper FiguRobe and use it´s effect to PhanTorch with 0 attack points! ( **PhanTorch ATK:1300-0** )"

" _Good. Even if he suspects something like Counter Damage, he won´t be able to save himself by banishing Ritual Dragon_ ", Yuto said.

"I crash PhanTorch into Ritual Dragon!"

"Then i activate Counter Damage to redirect everything to you!" ( **Hyacrosea LP: 6384-3984** )

"I use the Action Spell i just got, during that attack! Destruction destroys your Crystal Wing!"

I´m again sorry for that Clear Wing, but i promise you pain won´t be in vain! Hey, that rhymed!

" _You just had to ruin your own moment, did you?_ ", Yuri mocked.

Regardless, we´re gonna win!

"I end my turn! Now it´s up to you, Ultimate Speed Rider!"

"My turn, draw! I use an Upstart Goblin to draw and increase ScytHeart´s Life Points! ( **ScytHeart LP:800-1800** ) and then i use enemy controller-"

"I banish her instead!", he declared after getting another, presumably useless, Action Card.

"I attack directly!" ( **Hyacrosea LP: 3984-1484** )

"Yes, just a tiny bit more and we´re done!", Mayoi said.

"You´ve won this time", Hyacrosea said, "I have nothing on my hand and field, none of the monsters left in my deck can fly me towards an Action Card and even if i get very lucky all i coud do is set one card. I surrender for this time " ( **Hyacrosea LP:1484x0=0** )

He then logged out.

"So, we´ve done it?", i asked.

"Kind of, i guess? It stopped being a typical life-or-death duel, midway through, so we didn´t gain that much experience today. But we still learned a lot about our potential new recurring enemies.", Mayoi said.

"Well, let´s log out. Playmaker´s duel has probably finished by now.", i said.

* * *

 _L4_

 _Back in Yusaku´s house still Yugo´s POV_

When we returned, we were immediately greeted by Yusaku asking: "Why did you not log out immediately? Our enemies will now have more infos about you than necessary."

" _But you weren´t insta-logging out either, technically speaking._ ", Ai said.

"To be fair,", Mayoi said, "We wanted to see if we could defeat them eiter way, to check out our own strenght."

"Well, that´s certainly not the worst motivation.", Kusanagi said, "And it probably helped overwrite the memories of Yuya´s Perfomapals with Yugo´s Speedroids. Perhaps people won´t see Yuya´s Perfomapal deck as a sign of you technically being the same person"

"And we got to know a little bit more about the Sea Scales Deck!", I pointed out.

"Still, there were three things that worry me about this", Yusaku said.

" _Here come the three reasons again._ ", Yuri sighed. (Why does he dislike that catchphrase this much?)

"First: How does anyone, but Yuya and co have acces to Action Duels? Two: Go Onizuka played a mysterious new Xyz monster and a Link 8 monster."

"So it´s pointing everywhere?", i gasped, "That must be hella strong!"

"The strength of it was surprisingly a minor problem. A short amount of time after summoning, Gouki Heel Hitter, Onizuka became surrounded by a dark aura which dissapeared shortly before he summoned Gouki the Ultimate Ogre. Usually card don´t get programmed with such a visual effect, so Hell Hitter and Ultimate Ogre are unlikely to just be Pro-exclusive Promo´s to make his duels more interestingl It´s more likely to happen with skills, but my Instincts are telling me it´s linked to those two cards instead of Castle Builder. Third: What was this short switch incident even about?"

"Well, i admit it was a reckless thing...", i answered, "Yuya, well used to be an entertainer in most of his duels, which helped resolve more issues than you could imagine, but he´s been told that he wont be able to do so anymore, before getting sent here and he wanted to test out his new dueling resolve or something like that, out of the blue. We kinda got a little unlucky there."

" _...Well that is basically the truth._ ", Yuya admitted., " _Wait! I know who Machinarex was!_ "

"What, the?!", i gasped.

"Nobody said anything surprising.", Mayoi said.

"Yuya said it! He knows who Machinarex could be!"

Everyone in the room, but Mayoi of course, was schocked by this.

" _Machinarex has to be Jean-Michel Roget!_ ", he said

" _Roget..._ ", Yuto muttered

"So, Yuya thinks it was some kind of Security director from our home universe and he does so because?"

" _For one thing, he would know about Action Duels, he uses an Ancient Gear deck and he tried to create some kind of wormhole to suck in the whole city, but it collapsed and he fell into it himself, what if he landed in this world?_ "

"So Yuya´s reasoning is that: One: He does know about Action Duels."

" _Which everyone in your world should do._ ", Ai pointed out

"It´s a little bit more complicated than that, but his second reason was that, just like Roget, Machinarex used an Ancient Gear deck."

"That is a weak connection.", Yusaku said.

"Maybe, but the third reason is the most important", i said, "He apparently tried to use some kind of wormhole to suck in the whole city i lived in, but it failed and only Roget himself got sucked in. What if he somehow landed here?"

"But how could he have replicated the Action Duel System and changed it up to be Self-Insert?", Kusanagi wondered.

"Well, Yuya?", i said to- myself, kind of.

" _I have no idea about that, unfortunately_ ", he admitted.

"Hm, well we don´t know what to do with the knowledge of his identity right now anyway.", Yusaku said, "But your duel against these two was solid enough, from what Shoichi told me and what i´ve seen afterwards. It wasn´t a mistake to accept you as allies."

"Yay!", Mayoi said happily, "How about we celebrate our first victory against an enemy?"

"Celebrate?!", Yusaku gasped, "This isn´t just-"

"My mother- i mean the Charisma Duelist Dark Lady is having an official duel against GO tomorrow, we could watch it together at my house! Of course, if another incident, that requires us intervening happens in Link VRAINS, i can take interrupting that!"

"I-", Yusaku began, but stopped quickly.

"I don´t think that´s a bad idea actually", Kusanagi said, "You could get to know them better and enjoying yourself while you don´t have to fight Hanoi at the moment is a good thing to do. Think of it as resting."

"Fine.", Yusaku sighed, "But first: Won´t you need help at Café Nagi, since a lot of people will be watching that duel? Second: With GO´s strange behaviour during the duel against me, i wonder if the duel tomorrow will even take place. And third: I will plan on arriving a little bit before the at Mayoi´s home so we can have a few small duels, allowing me to learn more about your decks."

"I can do it alone, don´t worry", Kusanagi said.

"Wait, what did GO do?", Mayoi asked.

"It´s a little complicated.", Yusaku said, "But it will be all over the news and everyone will talk about it anyway."

"But would they really cancel a match so suddenly?", Mayoi said worried.

" _´Ai´ don´t think so._ ", ´Ai´ said, " _And did really none of you comment on the fact that Mayoi´s mother is a famous Charisma Duelist?_ "

"I guess neither Mayoi nor Yusaku want to drag an unecessary amount of people into this; even if they could be useful allies. And i agree with that.", Kusanagi said.

"He´s right.", both of them said at the same time.

" _That´s a huge bummer and will back fire eventually, ´Ai´ tell you_ ", Ai complained.

"Well then, everything that needed to be said has been said. Watching the rest of your duel gave me a good grasp on Action Duels", Yusaku said, "I think we can call it a day and return home."

* * *

 _L5 At Mayoi´s home Still Yugo´s POV_

"I´ve heard about your duel, you two were amazing", Futaba congratulated us, "But i don´t recall you telling me anything about your action duels and it is very worrisome that there is someone else possesing it."

"Well, with all the crazy stuff we told you, there probably have been a few we´ve missed. Sorry", i said,

"But have you heard about the duel Playmaker vs GO?", Mayoi said worried.

"Yes. But i don´t think my duel tomorrow will be cancelled.", she said, "And i think it will be easy to counter Gouki The Ultimate Ogre. Kaiju´s exist for a reason, after all."

"But Mom, you´re playing a 60 card deck for the sake of utilizing That Grass looks Greener, i don´t think you´ll get it that easily; anyway we were planning to watch it tomorrow with Yusaku.", Mayoi said.

"That´s a risk i have to take. And i´m fine with him visiting you.", she just said.

"Ok, then it´s settled for tomorrow.", i said, "Let´s just hope there isn´t another KOH attack interrupting us."

"By the way", Mayoi said, "Didn´t Hyacrosea look kinda like Yuya, but the colors were swapped with different shades of blue and pink?"

"He looked totally different.", i said, "And the four us looked exactly the same, so we should now whether someone looks different or similiar to us."

* * *

 _L6 Yusaku´s House Yusaku´s POV_

"You know, Shoichi there is something i´ve been thinking about before my duel with GO ended.", i said.

"What is it Yusaku?", Shoichi asked.

"Since GO behave very different from his usual self, my thoughts have been wandering to how Kirito could have changed after all those years and what we should do if we found him to be a competely different person.", i answered.

"Yeah, that worry never goes away for me", Shoichi repied, "But hope is our only option isn´t it? "

"Yes, but...", i began, "I wonder if i could have said anything to bring GO back to his senses and, if by extension i could apply that to Kirito, should we encounter a somewhat comparable situation."

"I doubt you could have done it to GO, you don´t know him after all. And for Kirito, i think we have to wait until we meet him again. I don´t think we can prepare much for that situation.", he said dryly.

" _I can´t imagine Yusaku as someone doing moving speeches to convert people to his side_ ", Ai said, " _Maybe that Yuya guy?_ "

"Perhaps, perhaps not. That remains to be seen", I said

* * *

 _L7_

 **AN: And with that the the first battles end! Yeah, Roget didn´t do much in the tag duel besides having one turn and banishing Crystal Wing, but i believe he is the type of person that doesn´t duel longer than needed. He was just supposed to make Yugo use his alternate version of Storm Acces and change the field size by making the alternate Clear Wing absorb the Data Storm so SOL tech can get Data on how this works, while (maybe) not very fun and interesting to see, it kind of does fit his character in my opinion, if you think otherwise, then tell me, but also explain why.  
And if he´s the kind of villain you love to hate, don´t worry, he´ll get more duels in the future!  
As for Chihiro, his will to defeat Yugo allowed him to use another Sea Scales Extra deck monster besides Link Dragon, regardless of what the monster shown on Sea Scales Brawler represents to him IRL.  
On the heroes side, Yugo was able to put his differences with Clear Wing aside for a moment and gained the manga version of Clear Wing, but another question was thrown into the room: What will the Yu-boys do, when they cannot protect their dragons? How do the ease out their pain?  
Mayoi may not have played much of a roles besides Tag partner in this duel, but i promise it will be quite different during the next one.**

 **Now to the alternate Playmaker vs GO duel and with that to my QUOTC:**

 **What are your thoughts on their character as i presented them in this chapter?**

 **I said it before, but after this duel things will develop different from the Anime, maybe i´ll have few match-ups similiar to canon down the road, but that will be all and even now, GO himsef acted very different from his anime self in this duel, he was more ready to focus on pure victory, rather than defeating him with his original Style, partially because there a more people ´above´ him and partially because Yavix (that will be their name for now, until i reveal otherwise) manipulated him.  
Oh yea, and there is his own ´Card Ex Machina´ power, given by Yavix, but hey i think i hinted a little that this power might be more important in the story, so stay tuned for how i´ll handle it. And, yes i´m ready to admit that a Link 8 monster could have been a bit much, but... i couldn´t help it.  
That´s it, GO wasn´t the only one who had a short moment of weakness there.  
And about Yusaku´s character moment, since Yusaku is a lot more cynical and less social than your usual YGO protag, he wouldn´t be able to give a redemption-inducing speech even if he wants or needs to, but that might be the case when he´s reuniting with Kirito. Who knows what being captured by the KOH could have done to him? He may have become a member of them, willingly or not.**

 **Unknowedz: To be fair, they do have a good reason to be confused. First, there´s Firewall, who mysteriously appears as a crude shadow inside of their realm, then he slowly begins to take shape, and then there´s the sudden two Ritual &Link Dragons! That´d be quite confusing, wouldn´t it?**

 **D3lp0xl0v3r: you know it´s quite ironic that your message is clearly missing the word ´mean´, but i´ll clarify. ´with the a dark shade of orange and a light shade of Green´ actually has a word to much, ´the´ could be cut out. The sentence was only describing his hair. I also fixed my typo in Chapter 8, adding that his eyecolor stays normal**

 **OPFan37: And we´re right back onto a long chapter! Partially and my huge AN made it even longer ;).  
And it´s actually surprising to me that i do have such a huge story focus, because what i enjoy most about this IS the duel writing, maybe the will to be one of the good fanfics allows me to put my personal interests aside a little, or it is BECAUSE i like writing them, that i want to provide a good context for them to happen.  
As for this disparity, well i just had a story chapter that was very long (and even that chapter itself had two unfinished mini-duels and three full mini-duels) and in this story chapter the lead-up to this story already happened.  
Well, the fact that Self-Insert lets the user turn any of their cards might be at fault for making the cards a bit weird, but if you´re talking about the cards created with Crossover, i guess Fliparound (though it didn´t appear in this one) and Last Escape might be the biggest offender in that regard, with Fliparound´s effect being close to Ghostrick support and Last Escape being there to let Yugo survive Chihiro´s FTK without bringing him below 2000 yet. I think the new Action Cards of this chapter were a bit simpler. If you were mainly concerned arounf Double Potion, then i must say that it doesn´t strike me as odd. I thought that a card healing two players would make sense In-Universe, as it could be quite useful for the Lancers in Duels with 3+ players.**

 **OC stuff HorReapers:**

 **HorReaper CronuScythe**

 **Level 7, Fiend, Dark, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:2200**

 **DEF:2000**

 **Material: 3 HorReaper Monsters**

 **Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can banish a number of "HorReaper" monsters from your GY to destroy that number of cards your opponent controls -1.**

 **HorReaper FiguRobe**

 **Level 2, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK:1200**

 **DEF: 600**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one level 4 or lower "HorReaper" monsters from your deck, but reduce its ATK and DEF to 0.**

 **HorReaper PitchFreak**

 **Level 4, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK: 1700 DEF: 600**

 **Effect: If you control a "HorReaper" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned, send "HorReaper" or "Horrible" card from your deck to the GY.**

 **Very own OC stuff:**

 **Gouki Botching**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: During your opponents Draw Phase if you opponent has more or an equal number of cards in his hand than you control "Gouki" Link Monsters; you opponent discards one card from their hand for each "Gouki" Link Monster you control, and takes 300 damage**

 **Gouki Kickout**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Effect: When a "Gouki" monster you control is targeted for an attack, negate the attack, then end the turn.**

 **Gouki the Ultimate Ogre**

 **Link 8, Earth, Beast Warrior, Effect**

 **ATK:4000**

 **Material: 3+ Gouki Monsters**

 **Effect: If this card would be affected by a card effect you can choose whether it is.  
Once per turn, you can banish all monster sthis card points to face-down. If a "Gouki" monster you control attacks you can swap its ATK with the target's ATK or DEF (depending on the position)  
** **If a "Gouki" monster's attack is negated or doesn't inflict damage: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent the next time a "Gouki" monster attacks for each time you activated this effect during this Duel.  
Your opponent cannot summon monsters to zones "Gouki" monsters you control point to.**

 **Link Shielder**

 **Level 4, Earth, Cyverse, Effect**

 **ATK:0 DEF:?**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, change it to Defense Position. This cards DEF becomes equal to the ATK of all Link Monsters you control. Link monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. Once while face-up on the field; you can make all Link Monsters on the field unaffected by cards this turn.**

 **Cynet Wayback Machine**

 **Level 5, Earth, Cyverse, Effect**

 **ATK:2400 DEF:1000**

 **Effect: If this card is Tribute Summoned, by tributing a Cyberse Monster: you can Special Summon that monster from the GY.  
You can use one of the following effects once per duel:  
-If this card is used as a Link Material, Special Summon it and one other Link Material in defense position to your side of the field.**

 **-If this card is in your GY (quick effect), but not in the phase it was sent there; you can banish a number of Spell/Traps equal to the Link Rating of a Link monster in your GY to special summon that monster.**

 **Sea Scales Underdog**

 **Level 1, Water, Sea-Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK/DE: 50**

 **Effect: If the effect of a "Sea Scales" or "Tidal" card you control is negated while this card is banished: You can Special Summon one of your banished "Sea Scales" monsters, except this card.  
If that monster is banished alongside all cards you control, by that monster's effet, you can special summon this card and equip it with the summoned monster as an Equip Spell Card. This monsters ATK and DEF are equal to the equipped monster's ATK or DEF. If this card would be destroyed you can shuffle the equipped monster back to your deck instead.**

 **Overworld Miracle**

 **Effect: Special Summon one, "Overworld Miracle Token" (Fairy, Light ATK/DEF: 0) in Attack Position,  
You can use each of those effects once per turn:  
**

 **-If another monster you control is attacked, you can change the target towards the token.**

 **-You can halve battle damage you would take**

 **-You can negate the destruction of a Monster by battle**

 **Speedroid Six-eyed Dice**

 **Level 6, Wind, Machine, Synchro, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 600**

 **Material: 1 "Dice"tuner + one or more non tuners**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can pay half your Life Points to Special Summon one "Dice" monster from your hand and/or GY.**

 **Amazing Performance**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: Activate 1 of these effects for the rest of this turn:**

 **-Once per turn, when an effect that negates a monster's effect resolves, negate that effect.**

 **-Once per turn, when an effect that negates attacks resolves, negates that effect.**

 **Counter Damage**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: If a player would take damage; inflict that damage to a different player instead.**

 **Clear Wing Angel**

 **Level 1, Fairy, Light, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 0**

 **Effect: You can Special Summon this card by returning all "Clear Wing" and "Crystal Wing" Synchro monsters in your GY to your extra deck. You can target one tuner in your GY, this card gets the same name and attribute as that monster. You can use this card and a level 5 or lower wind-attribute monster to Synchro Summon a level 7 "Clear Wing" Synchro Monster.**

 **Sea Scales Brawler**

 **Link 2, Sea-Serpent, Water, Link, Effect**

 **ATK:2550**

 **Markers: Bottom-left, Top-right**

 **Material: 2 non-Link "Sea Scales" monsters**

 **Effect: You have to banish this cards Link Materials. Once while this card is face-up on the field, banish all face-down cards on the field, all well as either every "Sea Scales" or "Tidal" card on the field, or all non-"Sea Scales" or non-tidal cards on the field, then this card gains 750 ATK for each card banished by  
If this card would be banished, you can return it to the Extra Deck instead.**

 **Gouki Exchanged Rivals**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: At the start of your Main Phase, send any number of "Gouki" monsters you control to the GY to Special Summon the same number of "Gouki" monsters, but with different names than the sent monsters from your GY.  
You can only activate one card with this cards name per turn.**

 **Restauration of Rites**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Add one Ritual Spell from your GY or your banished cards to your Hand.**

 **Tidal Rescue**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Place one "Sea Scales" monster or "Tidal" Spell/Trap card from your GY on your field to a zone it can be placed in, then banish all other cards from your GY.**

 **Light Metal Factory**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Add one level 4 or lower Machine monsters from your deck to your hand.**

 **Target Change**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: Change one attack target.**

 **Destruction**

 **Action Spell**

 **Effect: Destroy your opponents monster with the highest ATK.**

 **Skills:**

 **Storm Acces Neo**

 **If your Life Points are 1000 or lower, gain acces to two cards from the Data Storm**

 **Windraw**

 **Pay 1000 Life Points during your Draw Phase, draw one random wind monster from your deck.**

 **Healing Staff**

 **You gain 200 Life Points for every monsters on the field.**

 **Alt effects:**

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon**

 **Gets the same Field Transformation and Anti Skill ability, I gave to Starving Venemy.**


	10. GO vs Dark Lady!

**AN: Before starting with the chapter, i want to give a shout-out to the fanfics "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Linked" by Storm Starshine, because it would have been called Arc-VRAINS if it weren´t for me snatching that title waaaaay in advance, and "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Hidden Power" , written by UnwillingHaremKing, because it is a Self-Insert, ( where the OC doesn´t have an OC- or well known deck, but plays Phantasm Spirals instead, which i like because of that deck´s unusual playstyle.)**  
 **Both of these aren´t the top-tier of fanfiction (yet), but i like them so far and would also like to see you people help both of them get better.**  
 **Also this chapter will have 2 short duels before the titular one, consider them a ´warm-up act´, which i hopefully have done well. If not, then please tell me how i could have done it better.**  
 **And without further ado let´s get started!**

* * *

 _The Dragon´s Realm_

"What an interesting match", Starve Venom said, "Even though Yuya almost screwed it up and that Ritual Lady prevented me from getting on the field."

"If you´re still calling her lady and not some swear word after that...", Clear Wing muttered.

"What? She´s strong and Sea Scales have this strangely kinky playstyle; I´m sure they didn´t choose their name, we can talk this out somehow.", Starve Venom answered.

"View that playstyle how you wish, but i´m more concerned with A: What Yuya was thinking with that last-minute body switch and B: What happened in Yusaku´s Duel to make Firewall this way.", Odd-eyes said, pointing to the effigy/shadow of Firewall that had appeared next to them. Some parts of its body has gotten closer to the real version, like the left wing and right arm, but other parts like the head had gotten similar in terms of Firewall´s color scheme, but their shape remained vague.

"It´s strange. Yuya does not own that dragon and it appears here next to us, yet other monsters of their decls like Phantom Knights of Fragile Armour, Speedroid Taketomborg, Predaplant Fly Hell and Performapal Elephammer aren´t here.", Dark Rebellion said.

"I don´t want to share this place with the Elephant anyway.", Odd-eyes pouted, " But the inner workings of this place is mysterious."

"Still salty about that duel against the cook, huh? Well to be fair I would rather get sacrificed for one of my brothers, (but even then only if necessary) than a Speedroid as well and Odd-eyes has to rely a bit less on the other monsters of Yuya´s deck to hit the field than we do, so it is kind of understandable "

"By the way, Clear Wing", Odd-eyes said, "What exactly did you talk about with Yugo before getting your alternate form?"

"Well, I did say something about how we don´t like entertainment, but just like Yuri he passed it on to you.", he answered.

"Well, I´m ready to confront it myself. I´m no coward after all!", Odd-eyes insisted., "What else?"

"Well, he kind of brought up a good point; they won´t always be able to protect us, even if they want to. Their deck just isn´t as strong as Zarc´s."

"So, are we just going to accept that they do their best? Assuming they actually do their best, of course.", Starve Venom said.

"I don´t like it, but it seems we have to.", Odd-eyes said, "Or is there another solution?"

"There most certainly is.", Dark Rebellion said, "But somehow my mind is clouded in that regard. They can´t stuff their decks with protecting effects, it would get cloggy eventually and I don´t intend to prove Futaba Miyabino´s statement. Playing us should make victory more likely."

"Well, I can agree to that, if reluctantly", Odd-eyes said, "But when, if ever, I wonder, will we be able to catch a break?"

* * *

 _L1 Go Onizuka´s POV Go´s warehouse_

2 hours left. That much time, until I have my duel against Dark Lady and with that my last duel for an unknown amount of time. Why is that? I believe that  
just like I said to Playmaker, I should have gone a different way of changing my style. Taking a break will give me some much-needed time to think.  
Sure the controversy of my change brought me into the spotlight again, but is this really the type of attention I want? Sure, it wouldn´t be a controversy without people arguing FOR my side and I can´t please everyone anyway, but I realized- no more like remembered, that the money earned from my Charisma dueling isn´t the only way I´m helping those children. When I met them after my duel, they were all worried about me not being my usual self and would assure me that I would always be their number one.  
So, money isn´t everything. That´s fine and all, but what does it mean for my Charisma Dueling? How should I change? Should I even change?  
As I am thinking about that my manager, Kunikazu Oda enters the room.

"I will have to address that issue, Go, how did you receive Gouki Heel Hitter and Gouki the Ultimate Ogre? Usually, i would be notified about professional duelist exclusive promotional cards. ", he demanded.

Yes, sometimes professional duelists receive special cards tailored to their decks, to make the Charisma Duels more interesting. Sometimes they make a deck much stronger, sometimes they just are really satisfying to see go off. They are almost never announced to the public and always a surprise for the viewership of Link VRAINS, but they indeed are announced to a Charisma Duelist´s manager.

"The PDEPC system is not perfect. No system is.", I bluntly answered.

"I am not sure SOL tech would give an Xyz monster to an archetype that has almost no monsters sharing a level.", he said.

"But that makes it all the more symbolic of a Heel turn, doesn´t it? And the irony of it being summonable with Face Defender is also oddly humorous.", I said.

"Most people talking about your recent duel with Playmaker haven´t paid attention to this particular detail, but can you tell me how this dark aura around you was created?"

Of course. An unusual visual detail like this would be noticed eventually, but nobody would assume anything like what happened with this strange card-creating person. Who even was that person? I might have made a deal with the devil for all I know.

"It was part of a new update for Link VRAINS", I said and FYI, this and my last response were dictated to me by SOL tech. It seems like they are going for making up an explanation instead of sweeping everything under the rug including me. But what connection do they have to this card-creating person?  
They didn´t tell me anything about the ability the owner of Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare gave me, hoping I was as unaware of it, as I in fact am.

"This would be a quite unusual update and would they really test it during a serious duel they hired you for?"

"I swear there is nothing to worry about.", I said.

"I have no idea ow this could be connected yet, but is it related to what happened to you 10 years ago?", he asked

* * *

 _L2 Futaba Miyabino´s POV her manager´s office_

"SOL has sent you another set of new HorReaper cards", Mr. Okumura informed me, handing me an envelope.

"Perhaps they want me to give him a crushing defeat, so he disappears from the limelight after the recent events, but I have my own plans to make this exiting", I said and opened the envelope and began editing my deck.

"Are you sure you have enough time for that?", he asked.

"There is enough time left.", I answered, "and I can muti-task. Hmph, of course, cards like that would make a huge surprise."

In actuality, i wasn´t that cryptic about the cards I received, but I feel I shouldn´t let you know. I bet Mayoi will be excited to see them.

"Well, SOL has no problems producing new cards, if it suits them, I almost wonder why they didn´t lift the fixings from you, it only contained not siding Warrior Elimination anyway, but can you still ensure you´ll summon MaleViolent HorReaper DystoPierrot?"

"Yes, of course. SOL tech wouldn´t give a surprise present like this, expecting me to use it and not change my restrictions for the upcoming duel that require me to summon a specific monster if the new cards prevented that. Assuming they indeed root against GO after what happened recently. And I´m done editing my deck."

"But there just has to be a lot more behind the new batch of cards SOL sent you and those he used against Playmaker."

"But we have no use in information about this anyway", I said, but I am sure Yusaku Fujiki would, "so we should stop speculating"

* * *

 _L3 Mayoi´s POV_

"Alright, I exchange the two CrimiNails for BeserKatana and WidoWire, keep one of the two RessurecTalons and CronusScythe and add CrusaDoom. And now my Extra Deck is done!".

"Are you really going to change your entire Speed Duel strategy?", Yuya asked.

"Yeah, going for a win-now-or-lose FTK hasn´t been successful recently as you know. And changing up my style will also confuse our opponents.", I answered.

"Yeah, you´re right about that. I wonder if Yusaku is searching for info to check if my theory about Machinarex is true, even it was only based on hunches and we don´t even know for sure that he will be a recurring enemy."

"Well, SoldatDelEnfere also plays Ancient Gears doesn´t show himself, so the description of Roget's looks you gave him on the way back after school won´t be very helpful if there isn´t someone like that walking around in Den City. But if you´re correct that means Roget anticipated you coming."

"You know, maybe he had a helper similar to the Dark Sagess. I don´t know if there are other beings like that, but..."

"That would be crazy. But let´s not overthink things."

At this point, the bell rung. I opened and as expected Yusaku had arrived.

"Ah, you´re there! Did you try to research Yuya´s theory?", I asked.

"Yes, since the chance of knowing an enemy´s real-life identity will not arise very often, but so far I couldn´t gather any decisive evidence in either direction.", Yusaku answered.

" _But now you´re late! You´ll have to cut down on the sparring duels with those two/five._ ", Ai said.

"Oh, you brought Ai along?",I asked.

"Yeah, since I can´t say for sure that the Knight´s of Hanoi won´t attack.", Yusaku answered.

"Now that Ai´s here I have an interesting idea~! But first, come in!", I said.

I led him to the living room and like me, Yuya asked:"You brought Ai along?"

" _Why are you two even surprised? Hanoi might attack_!", Ai said.

"Yeah, how did we forget that?",I said, "But now to my interesting idea: Before watching Mom´s duel, we wanted to have a few sparring duels, so we could get to know each other´s deck better, right? How about we make a 4-way battle royal or tag duel and Ai will be one of the duelists being lent my ´training deck´?"

"You´re going to make an Ai duel?", Yusaku asked in confusion.

" _Well, ´Ai´ AM a dueling program. Maybe a duel will help jog my memories!_ "

"Does an AI´s memory really work like that?", Yuya wondered.

"It doesn´t. But Ai isn´t a normal program. What does your training deck contain?", Yusaku asked.

"Well, I actually have two. One is a stall deck designed to counter HorReapers and a Subterror deck.", I answered.

" _Uhm, but there´s one problem. I don´t have hands to hold my cards_ ", Ai said

"Then I´ll hold them for you. And to top it off, we swap decks!"

"Why is that?",Yusaku asked.

"Well, I thought you´d learn a lot more about our decks if you played them, makes sense doesn´t it? And it will be good to learn new strategies!", I answered.

Considering Yusaku isn´t a fun type of person I thought, he´d be more willing to go along with my plans if it also provided some practical use for the KOH battles. I know it was his idea to spar in the first place before watching the big thing anyway, but swapping decks makes it a bit more fun.

"Then, who will play whose deck? And which one of us four will duel?", Yuya asked.

"I will play Yusaku´s Cyberse deck, he will play the Subterror deck and Ai will use my HorReaper deck, Yuto will play with his own deck since Yusaku didn´t see that one in action yet. I will be on Ai´s team.", I answered.

"That´s an unorthodox, but a solid and sensible plan. Let´s do it.", Yusaku said.

" _Sheesh, when did you figure that guy out? I guess strange minds think alike_ ", Ai said, and apparently, his ´great Playmaker´ attitude is gone for good now.

"Then I´ll go get that Subterror deck and we´ll start.", i said

 **Yusaku (4000lp) and Yuto (4000lp) vs Mayoi (4000lp) and Ai (4000lp)**

"I will start.", Yusaku said, "I activate The Hidden City and add Subterror Fiendess to my hand."

" _Ah, that´s what your VR form is based on, isn´ it?_ ", Ai asked.

"Then I activate Field Barrier and normal summon Subterror Fiendess. I use her effect to put herself face-down and special summon Subterror Stygokraken in defense position ( **DEF:2600** )and then… ", he paused to think for a second. Well, since he seemingly only had that Cyberse and the bad dummy deck, it´s not surprising at all for him to be unfamiliar with Subterrors.

"I use Hidden City to turn Fiendess back face-up and use Book of Moon to turn her face-down again. Since it didn´t miss timing this time, I can special summon-"

"A Subterror can only use it´s effect to special summon itself when you have no face-ups. Missing the timing isn´t the issue here.", I informed him.

"But Stygokraken can flip itself face-down as well and since a monster got flipped face-down and I had no face-up monsters afterward, I can special summon Subterror Dragossuary in defense position. ( **DEF:1400** ) then I use Foolish Burial to send A/D changer to the graveyard and banish it to flip Stygokraken face-up again."

" _All this turning around is making me nauseous._ "

"Then I use Both Monsters as Link Material for Subterror Behemoth Fiendess ( **ATK:2000** ), whose ATK will rise to 3100 because of both Link Material´s level.  
Now I end my turn. This archetype has potential and if we learned how to play it, it could be a useful weapon."

"To be fair, the deck isn´t perfectly constructed either, it´s just so when dueling with mom at home or when dueling myself to train that I can have somewhat varied opponents.", I said.

"But if you don´t get rid of Behemoth Fiendess, I will be able to summon 2 Xyz monsters.", Yuto said.

" _But she´s definitely not invincible! And it´s my turn now! You all wanna see how the AI plays, am I right?_ "

"Definitely! Here I draw for you.", i said

" _First of all I normal summon HorReaper GravediGloves_ ( **ATK:1400** ) _and discard Katastrofusion to special summon two HorReaper Tokens. (_ _ **DEF:0**_ _) Then I use my Continous Spell card Horrible Talent to target Gloves and send two other copies of it to-_ "

"Sorry, but GravediGloves is currently limited so I can´t play three copies of it.", I pointed out.

"To be fair, summoning three materials that easily, is a powerful effect, so it´s not surprising at al that this card is limited.", Yuto said.

" _It was only a feint anyway.", Ai said, "I special summon HorReaper Pitchfreak from my hand and use him to mill AmnesiManiac (_ _ **ATK/DEF:?**_ _), which negates the effect of Behemoth Fiendess since he got to the graveyard without being destroyed._ ( **Subterror Behemoth Fiendess ATK: 3100-2000** ) _Then I target PitchFreak with Talent to mill two copies of him. I use both of the Tokens I control to link summon HorReaper DestrucTalon._ ( **ATK:1332** ) _Then i activate Horrible Persistence to search out Horrible Fusion. I activate Horrible Fusion to fuse Into HorReaper WidoWire. I banish Pitchfreak to take the ATK of Fiendess even further down._ ( **ATK:2000-0** )"

"But Subterror Behemoth Fiendess has no protection of her own. And AmnesiManiac doesn´t negate a card´s effect when banished.", Yuto pointed out, "Shouldn´t you have milled a different HorReaper?"

"AmnesiManiac negates as long as his target is on the field. He was probably taking precaution for you to save the link monster somehow.", I said.

" _Correct. And now I banish Katastrofusion and with it, two PitchFreaks and Special summon HorReaper ManiAxe! (_ _ **ATK:2100**_ _) I banish AmnesiManiac from my graveyard to boost every one of my Reapers by 200_ ( **HorReaper WidoWire ATK:1600-1800 HorReaper ManiAxe ATK:2100-2300 HorReaper DestrucTalon ATK:1332-1532** ) _and they are immune to everything now._ "

"Fist: You never dueled. Second: You didn´t even look through this deck and Third: You were able to pilot it incredibly well. It seems like I greatly underestimated you.", Yusaku said.

"Really? He IS a dueling program after all, and the Knights of Hanoi and probably SOL are after him, so it makes sense, doesn´t it?", I asked.

"So you really are surprised by nothing", Yuto commented, "But still, without looking trough a deck, getting such a field on board isn´t something an ordinary duelist can. You would be infinitely useful on the battlefield if you could duel on your own. And by the way Yusaku, I can´t help but notice this ´three things´-phrase you keep saying. Where does it come from?"

"I heard a similarly structured phrase during an important moment of my life. And this is all I am ready to tell you, as of yet. I am not asking Mayoi why she isn´t living with her birth parents either.", he said defensively.

Oddly enough Yusaku seems to be living without a family as well, but it would be unwise to mention that.

" _I attack Subterror Behemoth Fiendess with HorReaper DestrucTalon!_ ", Ai interrupted.

"I have nothing against that attack", Yusaku said. ( **Yusaku and Yuto LP:4000-2468** )

" _I attack the face-down Fiendess with ManiAxe and with WidoWire directly._ ", Ai continued ( **Yusaku and Yuto LP:2468-668** )

"Now I can special summon Gorz Emissary of Darkness in attack position and an Emissary token with 1800 DEF in defense position.", Yusaku said.

" _I set two cards and end my turn._ ", Ai concluded his turn.

The two cards Ai set were Storming Mirror Force and Horrible Betrayal. With Betrayal he can send a monster from the Extra deck from the graveyard when a HorReaper fusion is destroyed, then the destroyed monster and a Level 5 or lower monster will switch places, meaning DestrucTalon will maintain its two linked fusions and can stay invincible for longer.

"Then it´s my turn, draw! First, i use Emergency Provisions to send Hidden City and Field Barrier to the graveyard. ( **Yusaku and Yuto LP:668-2668** ) Then I use Set rotation to set Castle of the Phantom Knights on my field and Mystical Plasma Zone on your field. I then activate Phantom Knight´s Tithe by sending Phantom Knights of Shadow veil to my graveyard and draw two cards.  
Then castle lets me bring back Shadow veil as the Monster he would become and after that, i can special summon an actual Phantom Knight, but its stats will become the same as the first monster. I special summon The Phantom Knights fighting Spirit from my hand. ( **DEF:0-300** ) I overlay my two Level 4 monsters into Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and after that, i activate Raigeki."

" _Good thing that I didn´t go into VirgIron if you had that Spirit in your starting hand. Since all cards affected by Raigeki are destroyed at the same time DestrucTalon gets to live. And since a HorReaper monster got destroyed I use Horrible Betrayal to send BeserKatana from the Extra deck to the graveyard, put ManiAxe back into it and bring out a second WidoWire in DEF position._ "

"You expected me to draw Fighting Spirit? But you´ve never even seen that card!",Yuto said, being unnerved by Ai´s skill

" _I was just referring how wrong it would have gone for me if I had acted differently. I didn´t imply I knew about that card. Your surprise about my skill makes a serious guy like you lose focus doesn´t it?_ "

"Well, even I´m a little bit baffled, to be honest.", I said.

"Anyway, I use Galaxy Cyclone to destroy you set card. Then I play Cards of Ascension, by discarding a second Fighting Spirit and add Phantom Knights Rank-up Magic Launch to my hand. Then I use My rank-up magic to rank-up dark rebellion into Dark Requiem. I detach an overlay unit of Dark requiem to reduce WidoWire´s ATK to zero and give 1600 ATK to Dark Requiem! ( **ATK:3000-4600** ) Now I attack DestrucTalon with my dragon. ( **Mayoi and Ai LP:4000-732** ) I change Gorz to defense position and end my turn."

"Geez, we were so far ahead of them and now we´re behind.", I said, "But you lost two Fighting Spirits, so if I can get out monster with more than 568 ATK, I just need to use Widowire´s effect and then attack with WidoWire and that monster into Dark Requiem."

Yuto´s field spell does protect, monsters that are summoned with Phantom Knights, but only from battle and card effect destruction. ATK manipulation and other forms of removal are fine.

"My turn, draw. First, I activate the Mystical Plasma zone you gave me.  
( **DRXD ATK:3000-3500 DEF:2500-2100 HRWW ATK:1600-2100 DEF:1000-600 GEOD ATK: 2700-3200 DEF:2500-2100**  
 **Token ATK: 1800-2300 DEF:1800-400** )  
I switch WidoWire in attack position and banish BeserKatana for its effect. (Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon ATK:3500-0) I attack Requiem with Widowire since unfortunately I didn´t get a good monster ( **Yuto and Yusaku LP:2668-568** ) but in Main Phase two I activate Cynet Universe over Plasma Zone. Then I activate the spell card Storm to destroy Cynet Universe and Yuto´s field spell. Now Cynet Universe´s GY effect activates and sends Requiem to the grave. I set four cards and end my turn."

"It seems the risk of your turn has carried a high reward.", Yusaku commented, "Now Mayoi and Ai are in a tight spot, and if I can get rid of these cards in the backrow, or they are bluffs our victory is assured."

"And what are your general thoughts on my deck so far?", Yuto asked.

"I see that they are focused on Xyz summoning and use Spells and Traps that can become monsters, similar to the Paleozoic archetype. An unusual playstyle, but as far as I can observe your deck is utilizing its mechanic quite well, though I´ve only seen one duel of it.  
It is good to see that each of you and your other personalities´ playstyles are very different from each other, as that will allow for great versatility.",Yusaku answered.

" _What about my surprising dueling skill?_ ", Ai demanded.

"I probably won´t need an assisting AI for my duels and we can´t seem to make you into a duelist of your own. You will probably stay an unorthodox sparring partner for duels", Yusaku answered

" _All the super-amazing combos I did were for naught?_ ", Ai complained.

"A sparring partner is more worth than you think", Yuto said.

"Yeah, no worries!", I assured Ai.

"Enough sentimentality", Yusaku said, "It´s my turn, draw. I use Localized Trunade to send all Face-down spell and trap cards to the hand."

"For your information, I had Shut Line, Cyversestorm, Effect Cowl and Cynet Backdoor set."

"I turn Gorz into attack position and attack WidoWire with him" ( **Mayoi and Ai LP: 732-900=0** )

 **WINNER: Yuto and Yusaku**

"Too bad I couldn´t use your decks potential at all.", I complained.

"But since it was over quickly we still have time left for a short action duel.", Yusaku said.

" _In this house? Are you sure?_ ", Ai asked

"We just need to shut the curtains and make sure nothing falls over. I don´t think SOL has wiretapped this house", I said.

"Before that", Yuto interrupted, "Yuya wants to be the one to duel in that."

"From what I can gather, he should have the most experience with Action Dueling and seeing him do it would be good practice, so I´m fine. But this time, each of us will duel with their real decks.", Yusaku said

"Alright. I´m Yuya now.", he said.

"And there´s still more interesting modes for 2+ player duels we can check out. I suggest a duel with me and Yusaku against Yuya, using the ´Field Excluder´-mode", I suggested.

"Why that? And what is this mode about?", Yuya asked.

"Playmaker has almost no Tag Duels and since Ai commented him agreeing to a suggestion of mine with ´strange minds think alike´, I would be the perfect partner for him!", I said.

" _I didn´t mean it that way, you know._ ", Ai said.

"But perhaps your non-serious remark has some truth in it. But I really should practice all forms of tag dueling with you. If I can´t avoid allying with others, I have no choice, but to make the most out of my situation.", Yusaku said.

" _I never expected I´d almost tell you to get a room with somebody else, but moving on, can Mayoi explain the Field Excluder mode to Yuya?_ "

"The field excluder mode is a mode for duels where two opposing sides have a different number of duelists. The side with fewer players gets to pick how fields connect to each other; influencing how column effects and link markers pointing upwards work, but this mode is specifically for duelists where the total number of duelist is an odd number, allowing the side with fewer players to select one player in addition whose field doesn´t connect with anybody else´s. ", I said.

"I think I got it.", Yuya said, "In that case- what kinds of ´up´-markers and column based cards do you have? It should be okay to tell your allies."

"Yes, but I will tell you afterward. You won´t always know what your opponent is playing if you are in this mode.", Yusaku answered, "Speaking of that, does your deck have ways to deal with the reduced field size of speed duels? A pendulum deck will be very affected by it."

"I swear it won´t cause problems, I´ll keep making adjustments! And since I do know some of your monsters have Link Markers pointing up, so i choose for your field to connect with mine. Let´s duel!"

 **Yuya (4000lp) vs Yusaku (4000lp) and Mayoi (4000lp)**

 _Action Field: on_  
 _Crossover_

"And I will take the first turn!", Yuya declared, " I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Perfomapal Seal Eel and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician. Swing, Pendulum of my Soul, draw a shining arc across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, Dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes! Level 7, Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon! I normal summon Performapal Spike Eagle and use Xiangsheng´s ability to increase his level to that off Odd-eyes! Now I overlay my monsters!Cold dragon with dichromatic eyes, freeze down the aggressions and revive your slain companions! XYZ SUMMON! The Cold Dragon of revival! Rank 7, Odd-eyes Absolute Dragon! I set one card and end my turn! "

It was at this point, that I picked up an Action part that was lying on the couch.

"I use the Action card, Unsettling! It shuffles one set card into your deck!", I intervened.

"Not so fast!", he said, picking up a card right next to him, "I chain the Action card Doble Blast, which deals 800 damage to both of you!" ( **Yusaku &Mayoi LP: 4000-3200**)

At the same moment, Yusaku picked up an Action card on the TV but did not activate it.

"Can you turn that card towards my direction? I´ll come over to your spot, so Yuya won´t be able to see it.", I said.

He did and it was a card named: Double Turnover, the effect was: "take control of one monster that just changed its battle position."

Since none of us were running low on stamina, both I and Yuya picked up another card. I got Anti-draw, which would reduce the number of cards drawn by a card effect by one. By the way, as far as I can tell there are only three Action cards remaining in this room.

"I will take my turn now, draw.", Yusaku said, "I normal summon Summoner Monk, who changes himself to defense position. ( **DEF:1600** ) By discarding my action card, Summoner Monk allows me to bring out Balancer Lord from my deck. (ATK:1700)", then he picked up the 3rd to last action card, "I pay 1000 life points for Balance lord´s effect. ( **Yusaku LP:3200-2200** ) I normal summon Digitron and Cyverse Converter and use its ability to convert Summoner Monk into a cyverse type monster. Then I play Cyversestorm to destroy all of your monsters and make my attacking cyverse monsters immune to everything."

"Since Odd-eyes Absolute Dragon was destroyed I can special summon an Odd-eyes monster from my extra deck! I choose to summon Odd-eyes Raging dragon in defense position!"

Yusaku then showed his AC to me, which was Last 1, a card that allowed a player to survive lethal damage with 1 life points.

"Now I use my monsters except for Balancer Lord to Link summon Powercode Talker. I use Terraforming to add Cynet Universe to my hand and activate it. ( **Powercode Talker ATK:2300-2600** ) I activate Cynet Universe´s effect to shuffle Summoner Monk back into my deck. I negate Odd-eyes Raging Dragon´s effect with Powercode Talker. I attack your Dragon with Powercode Talker."

"But Raging dragon will go into the extra deck instead of the graveyard.", Yusaku pointed out.

"But since he was improperly summoned you can´t revive him via pendulum summoning. Plus there´s the fact that he has a rank instead of a level.", I added.

" _What marvelous teamwork of you two._ ", Ai said.

"Then I attack you directly with Balance Lord. ( **Yuya LP:4000-2300** ) I set one card and end my turn. In this mode, the turns switch between the side with more players and the one with fewer players, so it´s your turn again."

The card Yusaku set was a Shut Line, which he placed inside of the Middle Column, an unusual choice since he has less card he can potentially negate there, but it also becomes unexpected. The non-action-card Yusaku held in his hand was a Battle Fader.

"My turn, draw! With the set scale, I Pendulum Summon Performapal Elephammer! ( **ATK:2600** ) But before I enter the battle phase I use Seal Eel to negate Powercode Talker´s effect! I attack Powercode Talker with Elephammer! When Elephammer attacks I can return all Spells and traps you control to the hand! Hammer Bounce! ( **Powercode Talker ATK:2600-2300 Yusaku LP:2200-1600** ) I end my turn."

Yuya summoned Elephammer in Powercode´s column, so Yusaku wasn´t able to negate its effect with Shut Line.

"My turn, draw! I start by activating Horrible World! Then I play Foolish Burial to send HorReaper KnighTrap from my deck to the grave! I use KnighTraps effect, to destroy Xiangsheng Magician! Horrible Slash! By Horrible Worlds effect, your magician is banished face-down! I normal summon HorReaper PitchFreak and use his effect to mill another KnighTrap! This time, Seal Eel will be destroyed and banished face-down! Now I activate Horrible Brutality to double my freaks ATK! ( **ATK:1700-3400** ) I attack and destroy your monster! ( **Yuya LP:2300-1500** ) Elephammer is also banished face-down-. I set a card and at the end of my turn Pitchfreak is banished by Brutality´s effect!"

"Now Yuya has no cards in his hand or field, except for his action card, which doesn´t seem to be all that good, will he turn it around with a Destiny Draw?", Ai wondered.

It was at this moment that I looked at the clock and realized that the big match was going to start soon.

"Sorry guys, but we have to end this now.", I said, "The match GO vs Dark Lady is going to start in a few minutes!"

" _Really? Not even one more turn to see if he is going to make a miraculous comeback draw?_ "

"Nope! I can´t allow myself to miss any of mom´s matches!", I replied.

"Sorry Ai, but I want to see that match as well", Yuya said.

"Well, I initially came here for the purpose of watching that duel with my unexpected allies, so I´m alright with ending this.", Yusaku said.

 **WINNER: None**

I then took out the snacks and drinks I´ve prepared from the kitchen (I´m the host here after all, so I gotta take care of my guests!)

" _Since Yuya and here doesn´t know much about Charisma Dueling and stuff, I bet you´re going to give him a lot of trivia on that subject._ ", Ai said.

"Maybe, but Yusaku doesn´t seem like he watches a lot of those either.",I said.

"Shoichi watches them if they have a HorReaper deck like Kirito used to do, but I not so much", Yusaku admitted.

"But since it´s your first time, I´ll reserve explanations for when necessary, I don´t want to overflood you with trivia and co.", I decided.

I switched my TV on and to the Link VRAINS channel (yes that exists)

"And now to the match all of you have been waiting for!",the MC announced, "The Place 8 in the rankings of Link VRAINS! The Silent Demon Queen of Hell, Dark Lady!"

Yuya, Yusaku, and Ai might tell you otherwise, but I didn´t embarrass myself by squealing like a little kid when I cheered on her. I´ve been living with her for 10 years now, I´m definitely past that phase!  
…Anyway, you were wondering about mom´s VR appearance, weren´t you?  
As her name says, she was dressed like a lady from the Victorian era, in different shades of black (though you need to be an expert on colors to not view it as monochrome), Her skin was changed from dark to a creepily pale tone(which might make my squealing as a child, which I definitely don´t do anymore, a little bit stranger, but hey, that´s me!) and her eyes remained unchanged.

"And her opponent, the number 1 of Link VRAINS! The one, the only, GO!", the MC continued

"I wonder if he´ll still do his usual act after his duel with me", Yusaku, well wondered.

Yeah that duel, as I found out this day GO played in a style focused purely on victory and not at all on his usual wrestler act, not even as a heel, which ironically is how Mom does her Charisma Duels. You won´t find many Charisma Duelists like that, most of them don´t look that entertaining to the audience, but mom comes across like a cold badass!

" _Are you really concerned about him?_ ",Ai wondered.

"He last dueled Playmaker, the Hero of Link VRAINS and it was a very controversial performance, will GO return to his old style, will he apply the ´Pure Victory´-style he used in his duel against Playmaker or something completely new?"

"That guy´s dueling style is really the hottest topic right now, isn´t it?",Ai said.

"But enough talk right now! 3! 2! 1!"

"DUEL!"

 **GO (4000lp) vs Dark Lady (4000lp)**

"I'll start.", Dark Lady (for the duration of the duel I will refer to her by her stage name)declared, "I´ll pass"

" _Did she just brick in an official duel?_ ", Ai sweatdropped.

"Most likely not!", I said, "Her hand probably does contain Evenly Matched and a battle handtrap, which will allow her to reduce everything GO brings to the field to one card and fend for his potential assaults!"

"Oh, our challenger couldn´t perform any action on her first turn! But followers of her will know how rarely those turns turned out to be bad hands! Let´s see what GO has in response!", MC commented.

"My turn, draw! I use Reinforcement of the Army to search out Gouki Jobber Bug! Then I normal Summon Gouki Riscorpio since I control no monsters! Then I discard Hugbear to special Summon Headbutt! Scorpio's ATK will now increase by 800! ( **ATK:2100-2900** ) Then I special summon Jobber Bug to your side of the field by its effect!"

"He definitely feels different from his duels you´ve shown to me earlier", Yuya said, and yes I did show him some duels of GO earlier this day.

"I attack Jobber Bug with Riscorpio!", GO declared.

"Were your options really that poor?", Dark Lady asked, "I discard HorReaper ShaMask, now I won´t even take halved damage!"

"Jobber Bug will still be destroyed! And I get to add a card with a name different name to my hand! I pick Gouki Suprex! And in Main Phase 2 I set two cards face-down and end my turn! Headbatt´s boost wears off now! ( **Riscorpio ATK: 2900-2100** )"

"Most likely Gouki Kickout and Malevolent Disaster, that way if she sets backrow in Main Phase 1 to circumvent Kickout ending the entire turn, she will still lose it.", I explained.

"That is all? Pathetic for your standards", Dark Lady said, "but since you were so insistent on stealing my style in your duel against Playmaker, then it´s only fair for me to do the same isn´t it? MY TURN! DRAW! I activate Horrible Longing, by banishing ShaMask from my graveyard, I draw two cards! Now I set the Pendulum Scale with my two Scale 7 HorReaper ClaWolfs!"

The two were wolves with absurdly long claws, like HorReaper DestrucTalon, but unlike him, they weren´t typical movie werewolves, they were regular animals, but they looked like they were fur-covered skeletons and their left claws were covered in fresh, their right with dry blood.

"PENDULUM?!", the MC, Link VRAINS crowd, Ai, Yuya and Me gasped, GO and Yusaku, however, remained calm

"Didn´t you say you would imitate my style? I don´t use Pendulums", GO retorted.

"Oh, I won´t merely copy your style, I will adjust it to the HorReaper archetype! I normal summon HorReaper SerVial ( **ATK:1100** ) And then I special summon PitchFreak from my hand, who lets me send Horrible Midnight Fusion from my deck to the graveyard. With SerVial´s Effect, however, I banish Horrible Longing and Midnight Fusion from my grave to add ShaMask to my hand. Nightmare Serving! Now I activate my Horrible Deliverance, which will deliver Midnight Fusion back to my hand!"

Horrible Midnight Fusion showed the silhouette of RessurecTalon behind the full moon, with his Wings spread wide and ClaWolf in a pendulum scale on the left and an unknown dragon monster in the scale on the right.

"I see. This card will allow you to use your scales, hand, and deck, as fusion material if you have a completed scale. Too bad there´s no HorReaper with an indefinite amount of materials.", GO said.

"That´s because I don´t need one.", she retorted, " I fuse two KnighTraps from my deck! Dishonorable Servants of the Crown, merge your souls into the remnants of the queen you´ve dethroned! HorReaper WidoWire! And now, Both ClaWolfs will rip away 600 of your life points!"

"600 damage for every fusion summon? A powerful effect for such a deck.", Yusaku commented.

"We´ll stick with our plan of not dragging any more people into this, won´t we?", I insisted.

"That wasn´t the intention I had with my comment", he said.

"I discard my Gouki Octostretch to halve all damage I take this turn! ( **GO LP:4000-3700-3400** )"

"But, both KnighTraps will destroy your backrow!"

Indeed it was Gouki Kickout and Malevolent Disaster.

"Hmph, as expected.", Dark Lady muttered, "WidoWire will banish one KnighTrap to reduce Riscorpio´ ATK to zero. ( **Riscorpio ATK:2100-0** ) Battle Phase! I attack Riscorpio with WidoWire!  
( **GO LP:3400-2600** ) WidoWire can´t destroy by battle, so I attack Scorpio again with PitchFreak!  
( **GO LP:2600-1850** ) I destroy Headbatt with SerVial. "

"With these two monsters leaving the field I search-"

"Surprise me, I don´t need to look", Dark Lady said in a taunting manner, "I activate the Quick-play Spell Card Sudden Horrible Fusion!",

"I-i-i-i-if she summons a monster with enough ATK and/or the ability to attack to attack twice-!",the MC gasped as he was no longer speechless.

"She won´t defeat him with a perfect 4000. Not yet", I said.

"Didn´t I say i would mix up his style a little?", Dark Lady said, "I´ll let him live for one turn longer and then crush his hopes!, that´s more fitting for HorReapers don´t you think? Now for my fusion summon with WidoWire and PitchFreak! Forsaken Queen and Deformed Rebel use the last remains of your soul to prepare this stage for the cruelest, most terrifying jester of the netherworld! FUSION SUMMON! Entertain these wretched souls! Level 6! MaleViolent HorReaper DystoPierrot! ( **ATK:3996** ) ( **GO LP:1850-1550-1250** )"

Dystopierrot was a gigantic topless Skeleton Clown with a blood and dirt covered ribcage, though his head was still covered in decayed flesh, with red lightning coming from his eyes, his hat having eyeballs instead of bell at the ends, his shoes being the blades of scythes, the stripes on his trousers made out of intestines, and he also had a staff that was adorned with a smaller copy of his face.

"... That chant was legitimately terrifying.", Yusaku said.

" _A-a-a-and his looks don´t concern you? The audience will have Coulrophobia after the match is over!_ ", Ai said.

"Actually Jester, Clown, and Pierrot are not quite synonyms, but true, this creature is the most terrifying monster I´ve seen.", Yuya said.

"Fun fact: All MaleViolent HorReapers, as well as the talon Link Monsters, have an ATK/DEF of 666 times their Level/Link Rating", I said to somewhat switch the topic of the conversation.

"Then I set a card and end my turn.", Dark Lady said.

"And that monsters effect...", GO muttered, "During my turn you can turn your banished HorReaper and Horrible Cards face-down, to choose that many face-up cards I control, negate their effects and shuffle them back into my deck. And if he hasn´t used his ability yet, he cannot be destroyed or tributed."

"Kaiju protection or field wipe? That´s a really interesting card. Too bad it needs a HorReaper fusion and main deck monster", I commented.

"But-", GO said, "You´ve given me the perfect situation for my trademark comebacks!"

"So you´re returning to your old style for real?", Dark Lady wondered.

"Yes and no. There are many ways to duel and make comebacks, but for now... I bet everyone wants to see Ultimate Ogre again, don´t you all?", he asked the audience.

The audience began to cheer on him.

"Despite being faced with Dark Lady´s new terrifying and strong Fusion Monster, GO is not giving up and even plans to counter with his Link 8 Monster, he summoned against Playmaker! But Dark Lady currently has two banished cards she can use to foil GO´s plans!"

"MY TURN, DRAW!", Go shouted.

"Trap card open, Horrible Spirit. this turn, my HorReapers are indestructible, immune to everything and I take no damage from battles with them.", Dark Lady said, returning to her trademark style of only communicating with your opponent when necessary and not even letting her opponents think they can win.

So she didn´t have Evenly Matched. GO´s comeback is nigh-impossible now, but only nigh, he has come back from other difficult situations before.

"This protection will only make your defeat more crushing! I start my powerful combo by using Gouki Rematch on Octostretch and Hugbear! ( **Octostrech and Hugbear DEF:0** )"

"MaleViolent HorReaper DystoPierrot´s effect. I turn KnighTrap and Longing face-down to nullify your monsters and return them to your extra deck.", Dark Lady countered.

DystoPierrot conjured a copy of those cards artwork with his staff, who laughed like a maniac during the process, And let those artworks dissolve into smoke that wrapped itself around GO´s monsters

"Pah! My comebacks aren´t foiled that easily! I activate the Quick-play spell Gouki Blading! I send one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard for each Gouki monster I control and I send any numbers of Gouki Monsters I control to the graveyard! I mill two cards to send both Octostretch and Hugbear to the graveyard!  
Then I get to add another two Gouki cards to my hand. I normal summon Gouki Suprex and Special summon Gouki Protodrago! ( **ATK:2700** ) If he´s summoned thanks to a Gouki card, he can once per turn revive A Gouki Monster that used its effect! I choose Hugbear! Then I set the Link Markers with Gouki Hugbear, Suprex and Protodrago and Link summon Gouki the Lightning Ogre!  
Once again I can search two Gouki cards! With Lightning Ogre´s ability, i summon a second Suprex who summons the first Twistcobra from my hand! Then I activate Gouki Matchup to summon Elder Entity Norden to Lightning Ogre´s other Link Point and he will revive Headbatt! Then I will use my Three Gouki´s to Link summon Gouki the Great Ogre! ( **ATK: 2600 Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Down, Bottom-Right** )  
I search for two more cards and then I use the one non-Gouki card in my hand, Soul Charge! I revive Headbatt and Jobber Bug! ( **GO LP:1250-250** )"

"A-amazing!", the MC cheered, "Despite Dark Lady´s attempt to foil GO´s strategy ASAP, he managed to perform a long series of plays and gather the Link materials for his ultimate Monster! Furthermore, he now has Gouki Suprex and Face Defender in his hand which will allow him to bring out Heel Hitter in the next turn, which can be brought up to a whopping 9892 ATK if he uses his effect on DystoPierrot!"

"And once he sends Jobber Bug to the graveyard, he can search Gouki Hulk-up, which allows him to recover LP equal to the difference and increase one Gouki monsters ATK by that regain until the end of the turn.", I said.

"What a strong and symbolic effect for GO´s usual style. And this kind of back and forth... Dark Lady and GO really are amazing entertainment duelists. Dark Lady incorporated the recent event into her dueling, to taunt her opponent and her summon chants were fitting for a horrifying deck like this, even though this was her first time doing them.  
And GO, he dueled without his usual persona before he made his comeback to make it even more poignant.", Yuya commented.

" _What if her manager hired a writer for this pre-card poetry or Dark Lady just asked Mayoi?_ ", Ai said.

"While I do summon chants for my HorReapers as well, I never really talk about them with mom, so this was all her work. And I´m a little bummed we didn´t see her usual style.", I said.

"It´s time!", GO shouted, " Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more Gouki monsters! I set the Link markers with Gouki Lightning Ogre, The Great Ogre, Jobber Bug and Headbatt! Strongest of the strong Oni, Raise your primal fist upon your enemies and crush them under your rage! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 8, Gouki the Ultimate Ogre! Jobber Bug will allow me to do one final search! Can you all guess what it is?"

"GOU-KI! HULK-UP!", the crowd cheered.

"Did he let the audience participate like this before?", Yusaku wondered, "If not he has found at least one part of a new style. Ironic considering he just added a card to his hand that´s a perfect example of his old style."

"I activate Gouki Hulk up! I regain life points equal to our difference! (GO LP: 250-4000) and give Ultimate Ogre that many ATK! (ATK:4000-7750) I attack your DystoPierrot with it!"

"But I don´t take damage and my monster won't be destroyed.", Dark Lady pointed out as DystoPierrot was about to explode into gory bits by Ultimate Ogre´s fist only for his staff to let out another demonic laugh as if to say: "just kidding" and cast a spell that quickly reformed DystoPierrot

" Just to be fair, unlike in my duel against Playmaker you are now able to verify his effects.", GO then pointed out.

"It´s: If this card would be affected by a card effect you can choose whether it is. Once per turn, you can banish all monster this card points to face-down. If a Gouki monster you control attacks you can swap the values used for damage calculation. If a Gouki monsters attack is negated or doesn´t inflict damage. Inflict 500 damage on your opponent the next time a Gouki monster attacks for each time you activated this effect during this duel.  
Your opponent cannot summon monsters to zones linked by Gouki monsters you control.", I read.

" _So the only disadvantage is that his first effect will banish your own monsters? And you´ll use that effect only right after summoning him anyway!_ ", Ai complained, " _That´s totally OP!_ "

"Keep in mind that it is a Link 8 and that you will need at least one monster from your extra deck to summon it.", Yuya said, "And unlike DystoPierrot he is not protected against Kaiju monsters."

"But he can be revived with card effects if properly summoned before and he can be brought out improperly in the first place, though there aren´t many ways to effectively do so ", Yusaku said.

"I see.", Dark Lady commented Ultimate Ogre´s effect, "Each evasion of your strikes will only punish me further the next time you perform one"

"Yes. And with that, I´ll end my turn and Hulk up´s boost will wear off ( **Ultimate Ogre ATK:7750-4000** )", GO said.

"My turn, draw.", Dark Lady said, "DsytoPierrot, take out Elder Entity Norden."

DystoPierrot looked at Norden in disgust and blasted him into particles with the lightning from his eyes.

"You know, GO´s usage of Norden and the general occurrence of other cards like Kaijus played by purely competitive players was very controversial within the Charisma Dueling community-"

"So you mean all of us and the Knights of Hanoi could play even stronger decks?!", Ai interrupted, "And we are not doing it, because-?"

"I have some competitive cards like Raigeki and a copy of Radian the interdimensional Kaiju, but then again I do play Waboku instead of Threatening Roar for example. So in my case, it´s because I don´t own many cards, to begin with. And I can´t use all of Café Nagi´s money to get a Tier 0 deck.", Yusaku answered.

"Well in our case-", Yuya began his justification, "it´s pretty complicated. My deck is entertainment-focused, but not of the ´invincible hero escapist´-kind, that´s why I specifically don´t play an overpowered deck as for Yugo.", then his mannerisms somewhat changed to Yugo´s, "I used to live in a very poor are in my home universe, I just don´t have any better cards and no access to them.", then he changed to Yuri´s trademark smirk, " I just like predaplants, that´s all.", finally, he gained Yuto´s serious face, "It may or may not sound weird, but Phantom Knights were part of the competitive Meta game.", and then they switched to Yuya again.

"And we can´t throw Mom´s money either-", I said.

" _But aren´t we essentially fighting to protect he job as well?_ ", Ai interrupted for the second time.

"But competitive cards can be pretty expensive, if I bought and/or traded to get more of them than I already have, we might be broke soon. And you can pilot my deck like a master without looking at it, but the fact that there are people out there with decks stronger than us, but not involved in our fight has completely escaped your imagination?", I replied and asked back.

" _touché_.", Ai said.

"I Main Phase 2", Dark Lady said, " I use DystoPierrot as link material for RessurecTalon"

"Huh?", the MC wondered, "but RessurecTalon has to special summon all of its material´s materials. And Gouki Ultimate Ogre locks out three of Dark Lady´s zones while one of her remaining zones is clogged by SerVial."

"I then use RessurecTalon and SerVial as Link Materials for DestrucTalon.", she said.

"That´s it!", the MC realized, "She must be setting up her graveyard for Katastrofusion!"

"I activate Katastrofusion. I banish RessurecTalon and DestrucTalon, to fusion summon MaleViolent HorReaper RuthlesSage. (DEF:1998) My Pendulums now activate their effects ( **GO LP: 4000-2800** ) RuthlesSage can also destroy any card that inflicts damage-", she said as this tortured and zombified old wizard destroyed both ClaWolfs with a blast from his magical staff, "and if those happen to be HorReaper cards I can draw one card for each. Now I activate my Continous Spell Horrible Insight. "

" Insight allows her to fusion summon a HorReaper monster into a main monster zone in exchange for banishing a HorReaper from her extra deck face-down! Keep in mind, this DOES include her pendulum cards! And like all MaleViolent HorReapers, RuthlesSage has a strong protective effect, if one hasn´t used the effect yet; his being that he cannot leave the field AT ALL unless he is destroyed by battle with a monster from the main deck."

"Katastrofusion also allows me to fuse by banishing cards from my graveyard. I banish it from my graveyard alongside SerVial and DystoPierrot from my grave and BeserKatana from my Extra deck to utilize Insight's effect and summon another DystoPierrot, this time in defense position."

" _Sheesh, the fact that an archetype with a card like Horrible Insight isn´t Tier 0 makes me wonder what is_ **.** ", Ai moaned.

"I personally would rather Link Summon than outright get rid of a monster in my extra deck.", I said.

"Now I end my turn. And keep in mind that with RuthlesSage out, you cannot summon non-link extra deck monsters at a monsters link points, except for HorReapers.", Dark Lady said.

"So you prevented my Heel Turn. But I can get your monsters into attack position in a different way! My turn, draw! I normal summon my last Gouki Suprex and use his effect to bring out Gouki face-defender!", GO started.

"I turn DystoPierrot´s former fusion materials face-down and choose both of these.", Dark Lady countered

"Not so fast! I use Gouki No-Sell, to make them unaffected by it!Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Gouki monsters! I set the Link markers with Gouki Suprex and Face Defender! Come forth, Link 2 Gouki Jet Ogre! (ATK:2000) I search for Gouki Battleforce and Rematch! I use Gouki Rematch to Revive Protodrago and Twist Cobra! Jet Ogre will sacrifice himself for his own effect and turn all monsters on the field into attack position! Also all of my monsters will gain 500 ATK! ( **Twist Cobra ATK:1600-2100 Ultimate Ogre ATK:4000-4500 Protodrago ATK: 2700-3200** ) First, I´ll attack and destroy RuthlesSage with ProtoDrago, also the damage from Ultimate Ogre´s effect kicks in! (Dark Lady LP:4000-3500-2296) Now I attack and destroy DystoPierrot with Ultimate Ogre! ( **Dark Lady LP:2296- 1792** ) And now, Gouki Twist Cobra, attack Dark Lady Directly!"

"I use the effect of Sudden Horrible Fusion, by banishing it, I can fusion summon a HorReaper fusion monster during my opponents battle phase. I fuse HorReaper HanDraoon and ShaMask in my hand to bring out HorReaper WidoWire in my empty extra monster zone, also since HanDragon is in my graveyard HorReapers can´t be destroyed or targeted by card effects during the turn they are summoned."

"I attack regardless, meaning that you´ll take 1000 damage during my next attack. During my Main Phase 2, two I link summon another Jet Ogre with them, letting me search my second Gouki Kickout and Gouki Botching I self-destruct him again to bring WidoWire into attack position.  
I set these two cards and use Gouki Battleforce to inflict 500 damage ( **Dark Lady LP:1792-1292** ) and end my turn. Jet Ogre´s boost wears off! ( **Ulimate Ogre ATK:4500-4000** )"

"My turn, draw."

"Now I flip open my Gouki Botching to get rid of that card and inflict 300 damage ( **Dark Lady LP: 1292-992** )", GO instantly countered.

"You made a mistake, your deck had the options to win, but it had too many other options to find the right ones in time that doesn´t bore the audience. It´s time to finish now.", Dark Lady said.

"Is that what she typically says before defeating her opponent?", Yuya asked.

"Yeah, saying something like: ´you could have won cuz xyz´ or ´this outcome was ensured from the very beginning cuz xyz´ is her way to wrap things up!", I answered.

"I use the discarded HorReaper LeGhoul effect to destroy a HorReaper monster that wasn´t summoned this turn and summon two HorReapers from my deck with their ATK and DEF reduced to zero! I choose my second PitchFreak and HorReaper VooDoll. ( **PitchFreak DEF:600-0 VooDoll DEF:0** ) I use PitchFreaks effect to send HorReaper FanGoose from my deck to my graveyard."

"A goose with teeth. NOW I´ve seen the most terrifying thing in the world"

"The fact that it has a psychotic look on the-", Yuya said in disbelief

"Hey, silence for grand finale!", I shot them down.

"VooDolls effect lets me fuse it with another HorReaper on the field. I fusion summon the Level 6 HorReaper GriMarauder! ( **ATK:2400** ) With FanGoose in the graveyard he can attack directly during the turn he´s fusion summoned and GriMarauder can attack twice during that turn! ( **GO LP:2800-2400-2400=0)** "

WINNER: Dark Lady

"What a truly amazing duel! We witnessed the first appearance of the pendulum HorReapers and a new terrifying ace of Dark Lady and the reappearance of GO´s link 8 monster! It seemed as of lately that GO´s style was getting stale, but he proved that he still has it!", The MC said.

"There´s still one thing I want to know, what´s the difference between the strongest deck we could theoretically play and the overpowered cards Charisma Duelists have?"

"Probably that the Charisma Duelists cards are more interesting to watch.", Yusaku guessed, "But the duel was more interesting than I imagined and I hope this... casual meeting will be beneficial for our cooperation in the future."

"So you´re going already?", I said, "But the duel was so exciting, we didn´t even touch the snacks I made!"

"Yes, I am not hungry at the moment and still have other things to do.", he replied, "But for tomorrow, I plan on examining Yuya´s Duel Disk so we can potentially copy the Action duel system onto the other duel disks."

"I see, but onto whose first? We still need to keep some of them in case Hanoi attacks Link VRAINS", Yuya said.

"We´ll copy it from Yuya´s disk to Shoichi´s. One of you will get my duel disk with Ai on it since without the chance of getting it, they will probably refuse that duel.", Yusaku said.

" _To whom of the two/five?_ ", Ai asked.

"To me would be strategically better", I said, "after all, Yuya and co receive a variation of Storm Acces whenever they summon a dragon. This way both of us have one skill option more."

"Makes sense, I guess", Yuya said.

"If that is all, see you tomorrow", Yusaku said as he left.

* * *

 _L4_

 **AN: We finally passed the 10 chapter mark in, what about 9 months or so? I just want to give a quick thank you to everyone who has read my story reviewed, my two short term beta readers (yes Corrine had to leave as well) who even in their short time of being in that position taught me a lot!**  
 **And of course OPFan37 who allowed me to use and expand the amazing HorReaper archetype!**  
 **But now to the Chapter itself, what did you think of the ´warm-up act´-duels? Did i utilize them well? For those saying i wrote Subterrors wrong, remember it wasn´t a very well built deck in-universe to begin with and Yusaku knows nothing about the deck either.**  
 **I gave Ai a chance to shine and BOY did i make him shine.**  
 **But it won´t matter since he won´t duel anyone and Ai´s mad dueling skills are nothing more than a joke. Or are they? (dun-dun-dun!)**  
 **What do you think about all of these different modes for 2+ player duels? Since they are gonna happen quite a lot in this story, i´m gonna add them to my Arc-VRAINS OC stuff wikia on the profile. Do you have any favorites?**  
 **If you want to know more about how the in-universe public is affected by action duels, i´ll tell you that in the next chapter, which will have more focus on Chihiro!**  
 **And yes, i actually gave a justification for the fact that our heroes aren´t paying meta even though everyone has suspended their disbelief on that part anyway and i´m not gonna regret it! In fact i will have a duelist use a meta deck at some point!**  
 **But i apologize if it distracted from the duel!**  
 **In case you were surprised about the appeareance of pendulum monsters, i´ll tell you a little bit more about them in the OC-sheet.**  
 **Before the AN becomes even longer, i want to talk about one last part, before getting to review responses, the QUOTC and the new card sheet.**  
 **You may realize, while watching VRAINS, that the canonical name of Kusanagi´s brother is Jin and not Kirito. That´s because i gave him a name before it was revealed to us and i will stick to that, same goes for Naoki´s deck and the fact that i´m using Soul Charges DM effect. With the alterations to the original story Kirito will end up being a very different person than Jin anyway.**

 **Now to my QUOTC:**

 **What was the best part about this fanfiction so far? Characters? Duels? Plot? The quirky OC cards i make?**

 **While you are thinking about the ups of this story, i´ll answer the 2 reviews of chapter 9**

 **D3lp0xl0v3r: Your enthusiasm is always appreciated, even if you´re just telling me that**

 **Unknowedz:**  
 **1\. We had a short convesation about that in this chapter**  
 **2\. It woud definetly be cool to see, but i can´t promise anything, except that GO will play a role in the plot later. If you wanna see a GO vs Yuya duel and aren´t a duel writer yourself i can recommend ScalchopWarrior´s fanfic**  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh Duels: Who Would Win? maybe you´ll see it there someday.**  
 **3\. Every Yu-boy will have a different alternate version of Storm Acces, yes.**  
 **4\. That is what i´m going for as well**  
 **5\. That will be a part of it as well, but i´ll mix up the patterns when Yuya and Yuto get to use their own versions of Storm Acces.**  
 **6\. Except the OF doesn´t have an acces to Action Duels, but as said in the story, as of yet Yuya´s deduction is based on hunches and even though Yusaku did make some research they couldn´t get any leverage against him.**  
 **7\. Yeah, if only canon did that, except there is this one Crystal card, which Yuya got against Captain Solo, but i´m prolly gonna ignore that filler duel**

 **New HorReapers:**

 **HorReaper GravediGloves**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK:1400 DEF: 1300**

 **Once per turn, you can discard one card to special summon two HorReaper tokens (Level 1, Fiend, Dark, ATK/DEF:0), they cannot be tributed for a tribute summon,**

 **HorReaper ManiAxe**

 **Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 2100 DEF: 800**

 **Material: 2 HorReaper monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can banish one HorReaper monster from your graveyard, to increase the ATK of every HorReaper you currently contro by 200 until the end of this turn, also they are unnaffected by your opponents card effects unti the end phase.**

 **Horrible Betrayal**

 **When a HorReaper fusion monster(s), you control is destroyed, send one HorReaper monster from your extra deck to the graveyard to add the destroyed monster back to your extra deck, then special summon one level 5 or lower monster from your extra deck**

 **HorReaper KnighTrap**

 **Level 4, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

 **If this card is sent to the graveyard without destruction, destroy once spell and trap card on your opponents field.**

 **HorReaper SerVial**

 **Level 2, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK:1100 DEF:200**

 **Once per turn,you can banish two HorReaper or Horrible cards from you graveyard to add one banished HorReaper or Horrible card, other than those two, to your hand**

 **Horrible Spirit**

 **Normal Trap**

 **All HorReaper monsters you control, are unaffected by your opponents card effects, cannot be destroyed by batte, and you take no battle damage from battles involving them until the end of this turn.**

 **HorReaper Voodoll**

 **Level 1, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK:0 DEF:300**

 **You can use this card and another HorReaper monster on your field to fusion summon one HorReaper monster. You can only use this effect once pert turn. If this card is banished, by or for the effect of a HorReaper monster, you can add one Polymerization or Fusion card, except Diffusion Wave Motion, from your deck to your hand**

 **OPFan37´s pendulum HorReapers: (In a nutshell,what Hotaru would have played if he was in the manga)**

 **HorReaper ClaWolf**

 **Level 3, Fiend, Dark, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 1600 DEF: 200**

 **Pendulum Scale: 7/7**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you Special Summon a 'HorReaper' Fusion Monster, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Whilst this card is in the GY, all 'HorReaper' Fusion monsters you control gain 600 ATK during the turn they are Special Summoned.**

 **Horrible Midnight Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you control 2 'HorReaper' monsters in your Pendulum Zones, Fusion Summon 1 'HorReaper' monster using 'HorReaper' monsters from your hand, Pendulum Zones, or Deck.**

 **HorReaper HanDragon**

 **Level 6, Fiend, Dark, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 2600 DEF: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale: 1/1**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **When a 'HorReaper' Fusion Monster is Special Summoned, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Whilst this card is in the GY, all 'HorReaper' Fusion monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects the turn they are Special Summoned.**

 **HorReaper GriMarauder**

 **Level 6, Fiend, Dark, Fusion, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

 **Material: 2 HorReaper monsters**

 **Pendulum Scale: 4/4**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **Once per turn, you can send 1 'HorReaper' monster from your Deck to the GY and if you do, 'HorReaper' monsters you control are unaffected by your opponents Trap cards for the rest of the turn.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **During the turn this card is Special Summoned, it can attack twice. this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponents Trap cards. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can activate it in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **expansions:**

 **Horrible Talent**

 **Continous Spell**

 **You can target one HorReaper monster you control, send 2 monsters with the same name, from your hand or deck to the graveyard. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **HorReaper AmnesiManiac**

 **Level 2, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:?**

 **This card gains 100 ATK for every banished HorReaper card and 100 DEF for every Horrible card in the graveyard. If this card is sent to the graveyard without destruction, negate the effects of 1 face-up card.**

 **Horrible Longing**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Banish one HorReaper Monster from your graveyard or field, to draw two cards**

 **MaleViolent HorReaper DystoPierrot**

 **Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 3996**

 **Materials: One HorReaper Fusion Monster+ One HorReaper non-Fusion Monster**

 **Effect: During a turn, in which this card did not activate the following effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect and cannot be tributed:**  
 **\- once per turn, during your opponents turn, you can turn any number of banished HorReaper or Horribe cards face-down to target that many cards on the field; negate their effects and shuffle them into their owners deck.**

 **MaleViolent HorReaper RuthlesSage**

 **Level 3, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 1998**

 **Material: 2 HorReaper Link Monsters**

 **During a turn in which you have not used the following effect, this card cannot leave the field, except by being destroyed by battle with a monster that can be in the Main Deck and non-link monsters can´ be summoned into zones a Link Monster points to unless they are HorReaper monsters:**  
 **-If a card inflicts damage, you can destroy that card and draw one card if it was a HorReaper or Horrible card**

 **Horrible Insight**

 **Continous Spell**

 **You can banish one HorReaper monster from your extra deck face-down, to fusion summon a HorReaper Fusion monster into an unlinked main monster zone. You can only use this effect once per turn**

 **HorReaper LeGhoul**

 **Level 2, Fiend, Dark, Pendulum, Effect.**

 **ATK/DEF:200**

 **Pendulum Scale: 2/5**

 **Pendulum effect:**

 **Once per turn,If a HorReaper monster is special summoned,you can turn one card that is banished face-down, face-up.**

 **Monster effect:**

 **At the start of your main phase 1 if this card is in the graveyard, you can destroy one HorReaper Fusion monster that wasn´t summoned this turn and special summon two HorReaper monsters from your deck, but with their ATK and DEF reduced to 0.**

 **HorReaper FanGoose**

 **Level 11, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 2750 DEF: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale: 7/3**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **If a HorReaper Fusion Monster is special summoned, you can double that monsters ATK or DEF. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Whilst this card is in the graveyard, once HorReaper fusion monster, that was special summoned this turn, can attack directy**

 **Very own new cards:**

 **Castle of the Phantom Knights**

 **Field Spell**

 **Once per turn, you can choose one Phantom Knight spell/trap card in your graveyard that can summon itself as a monster, summon it as the monster listed in the cards effect (it is not treated as a spell/trap card) then you can special summon one Phantom Knights monster, but its ATK/DEF and Level will become the same as the first card.  
Xyz Monsters summoned using Phantom Knight monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects**

 **Phantom Knights Tithe**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Send one Phantom Knights card from your hand to the graveyard, to draw two cards**

 **Unsettling**

 **Action Spell**

 **Shuffle one set card into the deck**

 **Double Blast**

 **Action Spell**

 **Inflict 800 damage to two different players**

 **Double Turnover**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a monster changes its battle position, take control of it**

 **Anti-draw**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a player would draw card(s), they draw one card less**

 **Last 1**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a players life points woud become zero, they become 1 instead**

 **Gouki Blading**

 **Quick-play spell**

 **Send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard, to send any number of Gouki monsters your control to the graveyard**

 **Gouki Protodrago**

 **Level 7, Earth, Warrior, Effect**

 **ATK:2700 DEF: 0**

 **If this card has been special summoned by a Gouki cards effect, then you can special summon one Gouki monster that has activate its effect to search another card during this turn from the graveyard. If this card is sent from your field to the graveyard, you can add one Gouki card, except Gouki Protodrago from your deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of this card once pert turn**

 **Gouki Hulk-up**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If your life points are lower than your opponents and you control a Gouki monster, you gain life points equal to the difference, the increase the ATK of every Gouki monster you control by that amount**

 **Gouki No-Sell**

 **Quick-play spel**

 **If a Gouki monster(s), would be affected by an opponents activated card effect, they are unaffected by that effect. You can only activate one Gouki No-Sell per turn.**

 **Changed Effects:**

 **Gouki Octostretch**

 **Can be discarded anytime you would take damage to halve all damage you´d take that turn (Why i did that? Let´s be honest, an archetypal damage halver shouldn´t be as bad as the canon Octostretch)**


	11. Aftereffects of our Duel

**Yes, Chaoter 11 is finally out!  
But before starting, I want to ask all of you a question, you might as well consider this putting the QOTC at the start instead of the end:**

 **Question: Does this fanfic have too many duels?**

 **Initially I wanted to ask a general question about areas I can potentially improve in, since last time I asked about the best parts of this fic, but I did notice that only chapter 1 and 4 have no duel (not counting the fact that I described Yuya´s opening hand against Yusho) and only chapter 2 and 3 have just a single duel going on in them. I want to know if that has been an issue or if I´m handling this high amount of duels well. PLEASE give an answer in your review even if it is just saying yes or no without a detailed reasoning behind it. I really want to know your opinion.  
But without further ado, let´s start chapter 11!**

* * *

 _Emma Bessho´s POV  
_

I walked into a dark secluded alley, where that person had told me to meet them. At first, nobody seemed to be there, but it was only a ma-  
Before I even finished that thought, a hooded person wearing a HorReaper ShaMask mask appeared.

"Do you have to pick this disguise, Severin?", I asked, "If you can appear out of nowhere like this, then shouldn´t you be able to pick a better one?"

"Do you really need to know?", he asked back, "I don´ think it will earn you extra money."

"I don´t know without finding out. But what do say about the results of my investigation? Was Go Onizuka one of the persons from 10 years ago?"

"Yes. A normal person couldn´t generate a card as strong as Gouki the Ultimate Ogre, even with the help of a Trigger Card.", Severin answered.

"Now, to my reward-"

"It´s on your account already, you know I don´t do cash. And what about the remaining four? Have you any clues on them? Surely you aren´t satisfied when I can give so much more to you."

"The next of those people, that is definitely not part of Hanoi, is probably Aoi Zaizen.", I said bluntly.

"Fast. Have you perhaps been holding that info in on purpose?", Severin asked.

"Yes and No. I haven´t found out much about the other three and will only reveal one at a time, but I did find out about that before you found me."

"And what proves to you that Aoi Zaizen does belong to them?", he asked.

"Well, I happened to find out that Akira Zaizen´s sister once went missing around the exact time that incident happened and investigated to find out whether that was a mere coincidence, which it turned out not to be."

"You assumed that because you couldn´t find out anything, that it was that incident which SOL tried its best to cover up and sweep under the rug, didn´t you? Then again I would have come to the same conclusion."

"When will you give her a Trigger Card to verify my info?"

"I will wait for a short while, but I can´t tell for how long yet.", he answered, "And about you? I bet you want to snatch a duel with Playmaker so you can take and sell his AI?"

"Of course I do.", I said, "But I have not given up the chance to sell them the info of Playmaker´s identity first, even if the reveal that he possesses allies have made finding it out a lot more complicated, but my Treasure Hunter´s instinct tells me that _you_ know something about them, don´t you?"

"Perhaps. But you´ll have to find out his identity for yourself."

* * *

 _Chihiro´s POV  
_

Right now, I´m in my house, after my duel against Ultimate Speed Rider and ScytHeart. You know it´s weird that I am encountering an archetype from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC, considering how similar and yet different my adventure is. Like Elliot, I´m transported from the real world to a Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime, although I seriously should stop judging this world like a fictional one, since now it obviously isn´t quite so fictional anymore, unlike Elliot however, I do know who sent me here from the very beginning and I doubt that Dusktopia has any interest in upholding this worlds balance.  
*sigh* You know what? Forget the comparisons, it will only confuse me.  
I decide to take a look at my extra deck and I bet you´re wondering what´s depicted on them to make me unwilling to play them, right? That answer is pretty simple, it´s bullies and other people I´ve had bad experiences with. I could go into detail, but it really isn´t as edgy as it sounds and I won´t meet anyone from my past life anyway . Crossing people like that with the Sea Scales archetype´s art style still rubs me the wrong way, but during that duel I´ve felt a desire to win like I´ve never felt before, allowing me to disregard my card´s depictions and summon Sea Scales Brawler.  
Moving to a different topic, I should ask Dusktopia whether I´m allowed to use my knowledge of the VRAINS canon, sure the appearance of a non-VRAINS fanfic´s fan-made archetype should tell me that this world is very different from the tv show, but Yusaku and Playmaker are still one and the same. And I know about the Yu-boys being allies of Playmaker, too!  
Even more importantly, I should get to know this city and the other people a little bit better, maybe I can indeed be friends with _Naoki_ AND Aoi Zaizen as strange as that sounds.  
Except I won´t do this today, otherwise my lie of the urgent emergency could be discovered. No, better avoid meeting them for this day.  
For the last part of my monologue, (sorry if I´m taking too long ) I´m going to tell you on who from my RL life the new Sea Scales are based on, should that be of interest for you, before moving on to my day at school, here it goes:  
Sea Scales Sages: my grandmother  
Sea Scales Seductress: a friend named Lisa Bauer, sounds like she´s a generic country bumpkin, but let´s just say that the label ´Seductress´ does fit  
Sea Scales Underdog: Myself. think of that whatever you want  
Sea Scales Brawler: a bully named Frank Meyer, strangely it was not because I liked pink and other girly stuff, but because I played Yu-Gi-Oh! what irony that he is part of my deck now.  
Enough info for you? Then let´s move on to tomorrow because Dusktopia didn´t call me for the rest of the day.

 _The Next Day Den Academy_

You´ll forgive me for skipping to the Duel Club, right? It´s not a duel school, so I highly doubt the lessons will be of any interest to you. I´ll go straight to the duel club. It seemed like I was the first person to arrive there, well except Naoki.

"Are you the only one here, Naoki?", I asked.

"The others are probably just late", he said, "But, seriously have you seen the Duel of Playmaker vs GO? Powercode Talker really is an amazing card! But even more amazing were the moves when he activated Storm Acces! He jumped off his board, grabbed GO´s from below, hopped onto Honeybot- you should have seen that!"

"I was watching the duel of Hyacrosea and Machinarex against Ultimate Speed Rider and ScytHeart.", I said, which technically was true since I´m not blind, I am watching the duel as I take part in it, "I wonder where this Action Duel stuff comes from. Somehow both Playmaker´s allies and these guys hired by SOL tech to trick him into a fight have it. But something like this would be really interesting to watch and SOL would have added it to Link VRAINS to profit from it."

"Yeah, I bet the people on the ´Who is Playmaker? ´-forums online are really confused by it", Naoki said.

"Do you have any guesses on who could it be?", I asked. Sure, I haven´t asked Dusktopia whether I´m allowed to use my knowledge of the canon VRAINS yet, but since I´m only nudging him into the right direction and not revealing flat-out who Playmaker is, it should be A-Ok.

"I don´t know, but I bet IRL he isn´t such a cool and handsome duelist as he is in Link VRAINS, but that´s probably what he wants us to think.", did he really say IRL in real life?,

"My guess is that he´s either Setsuna Saiba, Maiko Naegi, Yusaku Fujiki or Ryo Hiragi.", I said, throwing in the names of students I´ve heard around the school around Yusaku´s name.

"It sounded like you were making random guesses. By the way", he said a little bit excited, "Since your deck could use some improvement, I´ll offer you to be your teacher!"

"You´re just saying that because I´m your upperclassman and you get the chance to teach someone above you.", I said and besides my deck is badly build, but my skill is fine and I won´t ever use the bad deck for a mission. And Naoki as a teacher?

"Well, uhm tha-at´s de-", he stuttered.

"I don´t mind that motive, but I should tell you that my skills as duelist and deck builder are fine, it´s just that I don´t have access to good cards right now. And you don´t borrow cards or get them as a gift from someone you hardly know, do you?"

Naoki may be a bad duelist, but he doesn´t seem to be a bad person, it´s like Yusaku said, so I rejected his offer gently.

"Well, that´s unfortunate."

"But if you have time later, could you show me around Den City? I´m not just new to this school, but also to this town. That way you can still do something for your senpai.", Please forgive me for saying senpai instead of upperclassman here, I swear I´m not a weeaboo.

"Well... alright, I think I can do that.", Naoki said, "But I should tell you that there is a big duel between the Charisma Duelists GO and Dark Lady today so we won´t have a lot of time."

Shortly after that, the rest of the Duel club members arrived.

"You´re already there Naoki and Chihiro? Didn´t you get the message that this day´s club meeting would start later?", the club president Hosoda asked.

"Uh, my bad.", Naoki said, "I wanted to be early anyway and forgot to tell him, sorry"

"Well, there wasn´t much of a delay anyway.", Suzuki said.

"Then we should start. Today´s meeting was supposed to be about the different Tag Duel Rulesets and the new list of banned card, wasn´t it?", Tanaka said.

Wait there´s an actual ban list in the sho- I mean in this world?! Well, maybe I should forget using the Knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS I And have.  
But why did the meeting start such an insignificant amount of time later? Normally I would guess Plot convenience, so I could talk with Naoki alone, but why would that be necessary for the story? What kind of important role would Naoki Shima have? And I guess judging this world like reality instead of fiction is more difficult than I thought, and for theTag Duel modes, am I gonna fight alongside Roget in 10000 different modes or what? And I´m gonna give that bastard an earful later for just leaving the Tag Duel when I see him again unless Dusktopia is doing that already.  
Back to the Club, we each sat our decks as Hosoda made a Picture-version of every list-change appear on this electronic chalkboard. Since I have no idea what this is all about I´ll write down the whole lesson for you.

"The most important change is the banning of Monster Reborn, which ironically was used in the Playmaker vs KingStarveVenom duel, shortly before the update came out, obviously so players couldn´t revive and steal each other´s monsters.  
The next-most important change after that is the semi-limitation and Erratum for Vanity´s emptiness, which will now destroy itself when either player´s cards are sent to the graveyard, The third-most important change is that the healing factor of Upstart has been increased from 500 to a 1000-", Hosoda said

"Excuse me, but aren´t there decks that improve from this increase?", I asked.

"That´s a good point, but decks that do are either rarely seen or wouldn´t gain much from it.", he answered and if he´s only gonna state the changes, then I´m just gonna summarize them and skip it for you:

\- Ancient Gear Ultimate Gatling Buster Howitzer (what kind of name is that?), apparently a card that Roget played as Charisma Duelist went to one

-Elemental Hero Stratos went from two to three

\- Lavalval Chain went from zero to two

-Aurora Draw went from three to two

and last but not least:

-Pot of Desires is Semi-Limited now.

There are more, but I won´t cover all of them, just these few which I found interesting, but you don´t wanna read about a banlist discussion, do you?  
Let´s hope the presentation of Tag modes is slightly more interesting, I don´t want to skip&summarize what´s happening twice in a row.

"Since we finished the discussion about the banlist, Naoki Shima will take a turn explaining the various ways more than 2 players can take part in a duel."

Okay, I´m convinced at this point that Naoki will be a major character in this stor- dang it geez I should stop treating this like one, and I hope you like this slice of life stuff that´s going on right now. Which begs the question why you can read everything I´m doing , but I´m gonna stop thinking this way for real this time, I swear!

"However, I´ll start with modes for teams with different amounts of players.", he started his presentation.

"No doubt because of the times Playmaker fended off multiple KOH.", Suzuki said.

"The basic setting for those duels is the Battle Royal light setting, like the one from yesterdays duel of ScytHeart and Ultimate Speed Rider against Hyacrosea and Machinarex, however if there a fewer players on one side, then they can pick one of several benefits, which can be a bigger starting hand or field, increased LP, or having a turn between each player of the opposing team.  
But there are also certain other factors in this, for example the ´Super Team Power´-side option. In this case each team´s field connects to every player of the opposing team, but not to the other team members. If this side rule is picked, then every effect that hits the opponent can only affect players on the opposing side, but affects that affect their user can be used by any membe of your team.  
For example, If i activate Pot of Desires and have two partners, then i can make partner 1 pay the cost and partner 2 can get the draws."

That´s really interesting, but how do I control in times of life-or death duels, which modes I play?

"One question.", Tanaka said, "if I pick to have turn between each of the opposing players, but have partners myself, how does that work? Will all of my team partners get a turn between them or will we take turns, taking turns between them?"

"Uhhhhhhm...", Naoki said, trying to figure out what Tanaka´s complicated sentence meant, "Well, whether a different player or the whole team gets that, can be selected. The are quite a lot of options if you want to duel in teams, but those i told you are the most important ones."

"How does Playmaker know which mode applies?", Suzuki asked.

"Well, since he and the KOH obviously don´t talk about which mode to play in, the Battle Royal (Light) mode, will be picked automatically.", Naoki answered, "However one important aspect that I need to mention that if the players decide to share the field, their life points can be multiplied by the number of players on the team with more players."

"And we are going to try all of these out later, am I right?", Sato asked.

"Well, obviously!", Naoki said, "This isn´t a duel club for no reason! But next I want to talk about the two most famous Charisma Duelist Tag Teams! The first is TheSimpleChemics and TheSimpleAlchemics! One playing a Chemicritter and the other an Alchemy Beast deck, as you all know and each set up their duels like a lesson of Chemistry and Alchemy respectively.  
Their differing strategies of small but mutually supportive Direct attackers with Banishing and the strong gemini monsters makes for a varied and hard to deal with combo."

I wanted to ask a question starting with: ´is it just me, or´, but it seems I´m not the only one to notice that his presentation seems to consist of pretty generic descriptions. And since i know how it feels to watch or do a presentation like that, I have to step in and save this somehow.

"Uhm, what is the most famous duel they had?", I interrupted. Yeah, not the best save, but i hope... no i admit that while iIwant to help people that hold unsuccesful or bad presentation I´m by no means an expert at it, then again describing a famous duel could sound more interesting than just the team itself.

"Oh, yeah that! It just so happens to be between them and the second most popular team, Dark Lady and Forbidden monster. It marked the first time a MaleViolent HorReaper was summoned, MaleViolent HorReaper RuthlesSage, who is abe to destroy any damage inflicting card, which is almost the perfect counter to Alchemy Beasts if it wasn´t for Aretos the tin´s boosting effect!", He then went on a little about this duel, but then Hosoda intervened, it looks like I didn´t do the right thing

"Naoki, could it have been that you didn´t prepare the presentation properly?", he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes", he admitted way faster than i thought he would, "I didn´t have much time for it because of personal reasons."  
I wonder what those reasons were.

"Well that is unfortunate, but I will give you a chance to present us a tag duel hand to make up for it.", Hosoda said, "Pick three members of the duel club of your choice, which you will hold an ´exhibition´ tag duel against."

"Well, I´m going to pick Chihiro Himegeki as my partner and Aoi Zaizen with Suzuki Maizono as opponents."  
If i recall correctly Suzuki was the one with the thousand eyes restrict support, right?

"And we´ll pick the ´Super Team Power option´ with shared and doubled starting LP!"

 **Chihiro and Naoki (8000lp) vs Suzuki and Aoi (8000lp)**

"I´ll start!.", Naoki said, " I summon Goblindberg ( **ATK:1400** ) and turn him to defense position ( **DEF:0** ) to special summon BM4 Bomb Spider from my hand!  
Then i activate Jellifish Rain, which will give the Water atrribute to my monsters!'  
I use the two and Link Sumon Mistar Boy! ( **ATK:1400** ) His attack increases by his own effect! ( **ATK: 1400-1900** )But it´s not over yet!  
I activate Pot of Desires! Then i use the Polymerization in my hand to fuse Blowback- and Barrel Dragon into Gatling Dragon. ( **ATK:2600** ) Then i use the last card in my hand, Instant fusion ( **Chihiro &Naoki LP:8000-7000**) to bring out Elder Norden!"

"I didn´t expect you to have such a strong card in your deck!", i said in suprise. (expecially considering the fact that he needed Jellyfish rain to link summon.)

"Well, sometimes you get lucky with your boosters", Naoki said, "With Norden i revive my Bomb Spider and overlay these two monsters into Cairngorgon the Antiluminescent Knight! I end my turn with that! ( **ATK:2450** )"

"Then it´s my turn, draw.", Suzuki said, " I start by using Wizard´s discovery to add a level four or lower Spellcaster type monster to my hand. I pick Millenium-Eyes Illusionist. I activate Polymerization to fuse my Illusionist and Relinquished into Millenium-Eyes restrict. ( **ATK:0** )  
The effect of my Illusionist lets me add him back to the hand. I discard my Illusionist to equip your Gatling Dragon to Millenium-Eyes Restrict."

"Not so fast! I use the effect of Cairngorgon! I detach Norden and change your target to Mistar Boy!"

"That´s a mistake! Now i can activate the effect of Millenium-Eyes to take your Knight!", Suzuki countered.

"Grrr... I use his effect again, to change the target to Gatling Dragon!"

( **Millenium-Eyes Restrict ATK:0-1400-4000 DEF:0-1200** )

"That´s a beginner´s mistake, which could have been prevented if you verified that card´s effect.", Hosoda pointed out.

"I´m sorry, i wanted to make sure he would only take my weakest monster and got ahead of myself.", he said. While Yusaku was right about Naoki not being a bad person; he was also right about him not being the best duelist.

"Don´t worry, I´m sure i can somehow turn this around.", I said.

"I attack Cairngogon with my Restrict ( **Naoki and Chihiro LP: 7000-5450** ) I set a card and and my turn."

"It´s my turn, draw! I summon Alexandrite Dragon! ( **2000** )"

"But how are you going to beat Millenium-Eyes Restrict with a Vanilla Beatstick?", Sato wondered.

"By boosting his ATK over 4000 of course! I use Blustering Winds on him! ( **Alexandrite ATK:2000-3000 DEF:100-1100** ) Then i use Gravity Axe Grarl ( **AD** **ATK:3000-3500** )  
I attack Millenium-eyes Restrict with my Dragon and use Ego Boost!( **AD ATK: 3500-4500** ) your Restrict is gone! ( **Suzuki and Aoi LP:8000-7500** ) I end my turn. ( **AD ATK: 4500-3500 DEF:1100-100** ) "

"You could defeat my ace monster with your little Beatstick, but you went minus two to do so and the same tactic won´t work against Trickstars anyway.", Suzuki said.

"My turn. Draw.", Aoi said, which is the first thing she has said during this meeting, "I summon Trickstar Candina and use her effect to add Trickstar Lillybell to my hand which I instantly special summon ( **ATK:800** ). With Inferno Reckless summon i can special summon two additional Lilybells from my deck."

"I unfortunately don´t have multiple copies of Alexandrite dragon in my deck.", I said.

"I link summon Trickstar Holly Angel ( **ATK:2000** ) with Candina and one Lilybell . Then I Link summon Trickstar Black Catbat ( **ATK:2000** ) with my other two Lilybells. ( **Chihiro and Naoki LP:5450-5250 Trickstar Holly Angel ATK:2000-2200** )  
I activate Foolish Burial Goods to send Trickstar Reincarnation to my Graveyard. I banish it to revive Candina. ( **Chihiro and Naoki LP:5250-5050 THA ATK: 2200-2400** )  
I then reveal my two copies of Trickstar Lycoris in my and and Special summon both at Catbat´s Link Markers, I continue to Link summon A second Catbat with them  
( **Chihiro and Naoki LP: 5050-4850 THA ATK:2400-2600** ) And as last Link summon of the turn I use both Catbats for Trickstar Bella Madonna.  
( **ATK:2800 Chihiro and Naoki LP:4850-4650 THA ATK: 2600-2800** ) "

"Wait, what does that card do?", I asked since before getting sent to this world i only watched until Yusaku´s duel against Akira Zaizen, meaning that i wouldn´t know about cards that appeared afterwards.

"As long as she doesn´t point to any monster she is immune to all card effects and i can inflict damage equal to the number of different Trickstars in my graveyard times 200 once per turn.", Aoi said.

"And since Aoi´s field is at the right of Suzuki´s field and Bella Madonna is in Aoi´s righ-most Monster card zone, she can never point to a monster.", Suzuki pointed out.

"I use the card Trick Draw in my hand, discarding Candina to draw two cards.", Aoi declared, "And with Lilybell, Lycoris, Candina and Black Catbat, you will take 800 damage from Bella Madonna´s effect. ( **Chihiro and Naoki LP: 4650-3850 THA ATK: 2800-3600** )"

"So you´ve surpassed my boosted Alexandrite Dragon. If you attack me and Naoki with both of your monsters we´ll be left with 950 life points. Or do you have the chance to turn this into an OTK?", i challenged her.

"I don´t. I attack with both of my monsters. ( **Chihiro and Naoki LP: 3850-3750-950** ) I set a card and end my turn. ( **THA ATK:3600-2000** )"

"While you were able to set up a good field, it was quickly countered by Millenium-Eyes Restrict, partially because of your misplay; Chihiro had the lucky cards to stop it, but as it was only a high ATK monster with no other protection, Aoi could take the advantage again.", Hosoda summarised the duel.

"Yeah, only a lucky draw can save him now.", Tanaka said.

"And i´ll tell you, I´ll get that draw! My turn! Draw!", Naoki announced, " Yes! I activate Pot of Desires!"

"I use Back to the Front and revive Millenium-eyes Restrict.", Aoi intervened.

"That thing won´t bother me! I sacrifice your Bella Madonna to summon Gadarla the Mystery Dust Kaiju onto your field! ( **ATK:2700** ) I activate Dark Hole and end my turn!"

"But now, you have to rely on Suzuki being unlucky. I don´t think you´ve got the lucky draw you needed", Sato said.

"My turn, draw. I activate Re-fusion ( **Aoi and Suzuki LP:7500-6700** ) to summon Millenium-eyes."

"Looks like he wasn´t unlucky.", Sato said.

" I equip Restrict with Wonder Wand ( **MER ATK:0-500** ) and send it to my grave to draw two cards. I normal summon Magical Something ( **AT:1800** ) and attack you directly. ( **Naoki and Chihiro LP:950-1800=0** )"

 **WINNER: Aoi and Suzuki**

"W-well, Club President Hosoda what do you think about my duel?", Naoki asked nervously.

"Hmm... We couldn´t see very much Teamwork aside from Aoi summoning Suzuki´s fusion from her graveyard, but due to all of your very different decks, I´ll let it slide. Himegeki still needs to improve his deck quite a bit, but as you dueled him yesterday and should have known this detail, it works out in your favor that you chose him anyway; the same goes for picking Aoi Zaizen as one of your opponents who has the second-best performing deck in the club.  
But you still need to improve your own deck as well; Jellifish Rain isn´t a recommendable card, even if it is to Link Summon and you used Cairngorgon´s effect against Millenium-eyes´ effect, even though you should have memorized it by now.  
Since not everything was negative and you usually fulfill your duties as a member of the Duel Club, you´ll be let of with a warning.", Hosoda concluded

"*sigh* that was lucky.", Naoki said.

"Perhaps, I should add something.", I intervened, "When we two arrived earlier in here, Naoki promised me that he would help me improve my deck and that he would show me around the city, as I´m a new student here in this school."

"That also speaks of his character, but he wil still not get of that easily with ignoring his club duties.", Hosoda replied.

"It´s alright Himegeki, I´ll not slack of next time.", Naoki said.

"But what are we gonna do next?", Sato asked.

"Since the presentation was supposed to go for longer, we will hold the free tag dueling round earlier and end the Club meeting earlier.", Hosoda answered.

During that round I think I dueled at least once with and against every student, but I won´t narrate them here. When the Club meeting ended, Naoki decided to take me trough the City right away, but I told him to wait a few seconds so I could talk to Aoi.

"H-hey, about yesterday, me running away-", I began.

"O-oh that? That´s no issue, wherever you needed to go it must have been very urgent.", she said, "But there is something more important, that _I_ wanted to know. Why do you have no interest in a new duel disk model? Most of the student in the Duel Club wanted one when it came out."

I can hardly say: "Oh, my duel disk turns my cards into the Sea Scales Archetype, so I can influence the turn of events for a personified trading cards."

"W-well there are more possible reasons for that. I´m just a very nostalgic person.", I said. And that is definetly true, I like looking at scrapbooks, watching old TV shows etc.

"But your model only lasted for six months before the first cardless model was released.", she argued angrily, clearly suspecting me of something. Wow, so Playmaker only has the second oldest duel disk model, and People claiming it´s old? Geez, modern times.

"I just don´t want to be part of your false friends, I really just joined the clubs for dueling, that´s why I´m not taking it, but I figured you wouldn´t believe me."

"I believe you."

"What?!"

"But only the part where you said that you don´t intend to become a false friend. I still can´t shake off the feeling that you have some kind of ulterior motive."

"I do have a reason for keeping this disk other than what i said, but it´s a strange one and one you´d believe even less likely. It doesn´t matter anyway, does it?"

"...Well, no, probably not. Was there anything else you wanted from me?"

"Well, I did say that I didn´t intend to be one of the false friends you have thanks to your family connections, but about true fiends... I wouldn´t mind that.  
If you indeed did believe me earlier.", I said, but i unfortunately sounded nervous like i had a crush on her, when in fact I was nervous because in this new world,  
I didn´t have anyone. Dustopia and Roget are just people that i have to work with, not friends or even just confidants, who wouldn´t be nervous in my place?

"I-i... still, it would be better if you got to know the other club members or your classmates from the same grade better.", So she didn´t get the wrong impression that i have a crush, but is afraid of having a genuine bond with someone. Unexpected, but it does make sense as well.

"Well, Naoki is probably waiting for me to show me around, so goodbye!"

Time to get aquainted with Naoki Shima, not as a character, but as a real person. It still is weird, even when I´m not mentioning it at the moment.

"Not wondering what i talked about with Aoi?", I asked.

"Nah, I got better stuff to worry about.", he answered..

"What stuff?"

"Personal stuff, just like the reason for you leaving earlier. But don´t worry about it, I still have time show the new student/my upperclassman around the city."

"Alright, but were are we going first?"

"Since our decks could both use improvement, let´s head to the Den City card store!", Ah, yes a card store,the last place where i was in my home word, before dissapearing into the world of VRAINS. It felt odd being in one again.  
And i can´t help, but wonder what will really happen if i complete Dusktopia´s mission. He could have made everything sound much more horrible than it did, just to put pressure on me.

"So which pack should i get first?", I asked.

"I thought the acces to good cards was the only thing that kept you from keeping a good duelist.", Naoki said.

"I did say that...", I said and looked at the booster packs, "but i know more about good cards than the packs I can get them from. I´ve been a more theoretical player until recently."

"So that´ it.", Naoki said, apparently not getting that what i said was an excuse made up on the spot, "If you´re going to sticky with your Symphonic Warrior deck, then i would pick the ´Resounding Beatdown´ booster pack, which contains a lot of support for Musical themed decks, including yours and the ´Link Start´ pack, which has a lot of good Link monsters in general."

Seemed like solid advice, I looked into my wallet and decided to get two of each of these, after all Dusktopia only gave me money to sustain myself and I apparently hadn´t won the right to higher rewards yet, though perhaps defeating ScytHeart changed that, even if I didn´t win the whole duel.  
Anyways these are the cards I got: HorReaper ResurrecTalon, Crystal Beast Opal Centaur and Sapphire Pegasus, HorReaper ScareClaw and Break Off Trap Hole form the first pack, the second one had: Perpetual King Archfiend, Archfiend Command, Eccentric Archfiend, The Accumulator and Linkage Hole.  
The first music-related boosters had: Symphonic Warrior Basses and Drummss, Soundproofed and then the two pendulum card the Symphonic Warriors have, Guitaar and Miic, (seriously what´s up with their names? Why add the Extra Letters?) My second music booster contained all of the musical Djinn´s you´d find in the original Xyz Symphony plus a Link monster named: Notenote the Musical Djinn. Such a name actually fits since notes are the basis of playing music and Link Monsters are now the Basis of summoning multiple monsters from your extra deck. That and the Djinn Xyz monsters generally tend to have these notes on their artworks.

"So, what did you get Naoki?", I asked.

"Uhm, well, my luck isn´t the greatest really.", He answered, "Not really anything to trade either."

"What about Norden?"

"Hey, I´m not gonna give one of the few really good cards I have away!"

"Uhm, excuse me-", another customer said, "Did you just get Notenote the Musical Djinn?"

"Yeah, why?", I said.

"Well, because I have something to trade of course!", they said.

"Uhm, but he already is playing a Djinn deck, so it has to be something really good!", Naoki said.

"Well, it is! How about Pot of Desires and Infinite Transience? I know it´s not much, but I really need it for my deck!"

"I´m not so sure if that´s really a good deal to be honest.", Naoki warned me.

"Let me take a look at that other card first.", I said. The card can be activated from the hand if I control no card, and it certainly isn´t that difficult with Sea Scales, and if I don´t manage to activate it from the hand, it gets an extra effect, could be useful, "How about multiples of that card instead?"

"You´re gonna do this? I bet it´s not as good as it looks!", Naoki said.

"Well, I do have a second copy, if two are enough.", the customer said.

"That´s enough.", I said as we traded the cards.

"I know I´m not an expert, but do you really think that was such a good offer?", Naoki asked.

"I need Djinn Main Deck monsters for that Link Summon and since I don´t have any, probably yes.", I answered, "Did you get something good?"

"Nah, didn´t get very lucky. Anyway I just got a personal message and it looks like we have to speed up our tour around the city."

"Then we should walk towards the schools direction, since my house is next to it."

Naoki showed me a few more sights on the way, like restaurants, an Atlas statue and the shop for Duel Disks. And this just a hunch, but I have a theory about what is going with Naoki´s life, but I have said that I wouldn´t judge this world like fiction anymore, so I´ll stay quiet.  
To distract you with something different, as we walked past a clothing store, I wonder what I should get besides the school uniform, because even if I didn´t stop the lamshading I wouldn´t be content with a Limited wardro-

"Hey, are you gonna see the big match today?", Naoki interrupted my line of thought.

"Huh, what?", I asked in confusion.

"GO vs Dark Lady of course! Two of the top 10 duelists in Link VRAINS!"

"Yeah, I think I will be busy with personal stuff around that time as well."

"Sheesh, you could have told me and I could have done that tour tomorrow! And since we´re close to the school I´m going to go home."

"It was a suprisingly nice day.", I said.

"It certainly was something different from usual. Well then, goodbye!", he said and left.

"Goodbye!"

Naoki seems to be pretty different from what I expected, but in a good way. For now at least.  
But I will not forget my mission. I went back into my house and used the button on my duel disk that brought me back into Dusktopia´s palace

* * *

 _Akira Zaizen´s POV Sol HQ  
_

"Zaizen, what are the Data gathered about this mysterious upgrade of Storm Acces?", Bishop demanded.

"The Upgrade itself only improves the effect of Storm Acces, but the absorbtion of the Data Storm seemed to have reverted the Cyberse´s deteriotation by 1%.",  
I answered. That may be very much, but for 5 years now, it has deteriorated by 6% each year.

"Very interesting. With the VRAINS restauration programm´s forced dormant mode, I did not think that we could fight back that easily.  
Perhaps we can somehow ensure that Playmake´s allies duel as often as possible.", Rook spoke.

"It is tempting to use that for our own gain, yes, but I doubt we can trick him again, they way we did with Onizuka and Roget, we need to somehow take this weapon from him. That would be more effective anyway. Which brings us to the next Question, Who is this duelist named Hyacrosea? And what are these Action Duels?It should have been possible to gather Information about those as well.", Knight spoke.

"All the researcher´s have found out has been that the Action Fields are created by several unknown programs and that someone was somehow able to create and code the Sea Scales Archetype for Link VRAINS. Jean-Michel Roget has been silent about any inquiries on this topic."

"I see...", Bishop muttered, "Perhaps- nevermind."

It seems to me like he has more of an idea of what this could be than he lets on, but if he isn´t sharing this with me, I can´t begin to Imagine what is.

"Zaizen, we can´t give you the exact reasons, but you should keep your sister away from dueling as Blue Angel for more than your personal dissapproval.", Knight ordered.

"But didn´t the ending of GO´s and Playmaker´s duel make it clear that he plans to take a leave from professional dueling, probably temporary, to find a new style? You should rather wait before you try to convince her to quit Charisma Dueling. The two best Duelists, dissapearing in such a short timeframe -even if temporary- It wouldn´t be good for business.", Bishop argued, almost sounding angry at Knight.  
They may not have spilt any direct information towards me, but the fact this is the first time I hear them argue makes me 100% convinced that this is related to a dark secret of SOL tech. Perhaps even to the incident from 10 years ago?  
But even if it is related to the most painful time of my life, I can´t just quit my Job, I still have Aoi to care about.  
I won´t even use that fact as an argument in the hopes of them revealing what they are arguing about; prying would be too risky.

"Perhaps you should leave for now Zaizen. We will need some time to think about our next order to you.", Rook ordered.

"Yes.", I said as I left the room, wondering what is happening behind the scenes

* * *

 _L4 Chihiro´s POV_

"So you returned on your own", Dusktopia said.

Looks like a mysterious Golden Hero doesn´t need to say Hello, but I guess common courtesy is the least of my concerns now.

"Yes I did, anyway where is Roget? And what about putting cards that I bought in this world into my Deck?", I asked.

"Put in your deck whatever you think will win. And about that issue with Roget from your Tag duel, I did inform him that he should have stayed for the chance of observing your recurring opponents more.", So I don´t need to give him an earful later.

"But where _is_ he?"

"Dueling in Link VRAINS as a Charisma Duelist. And since you probably wondered about that, you will receive more accomodations in form of a higher Allowance for defeating ScytHeart."

Yeah! ...probably.

"Do you have another mission ready for me?"

"I see, you want to improve your treatment or leave this world faster. Yes, I do have something for you. Your next Job is to join the Knights of Hanoi."

"As expected.", I muttered, "But how?"

"I will tell you once Roget arrives; he also has most of the other details of the mission. But before I will let him explain it, you will both have to face me in a Tag Duel."

"Guess our ´Teamwork´ was a little lacking. But our decks don´t exactly match well.", I pointed out.

"Then you can take advantage of the differences.", he bluntly stated, " And we will use a different duel mode than Battle Royal Light, one that will force you to do that if you don´t want you differences to ruin your ability to work together."

"There is one other thing that I should have asked earlier, but-"

"Your knowledge about this show called Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS will be useless in this world.", Dusktopia interrupted me, "The background behind the incident of ten years ago of this world is very different from this one. Some people might even use a very different deck entirely."

"Like who?"

"You will meet the first when you encounter the Knights of Hanoi."

"But Yusaku Fujiki is till Playmaker, you said it after all. And I know that he has this girl named Mayoi Miyabino as an ally, what about that?"

"Would anyone believe you that without any evidence?"

"Why not gather evidence for it?"

"I do have a plan for using that knowledge, but I want to wait until the right moment. And before you ask; that would be right after Playmaker and his crew suffered from a loss. I want to use this leverage to kick him while he´s down, not to kick him down.", he said. What a devious plan, but it fits Dusktopia.

"It seems my plan convinced you. Now didn´t you plan to edit your deck?"

Fitting in the Transiences was pretty easy; I didn´t even remove anything from my deck, since I had a card called ´Jar of Desires´, which was like the Pot, but it only banished five, those were face-up, and it was a trap of course, my point is that having a 42 card deck wouldn´t hurt as much.  
I also decided to change my avatar a little, because nobody seemed to notice that I was a palette swap of Yuya, (stupid inverse Arc-V effect), so there was no point. So for now I decided to go with the build of my anime self, but de-tanned my skin, changed the hair color to brown (and turned my hairstyle normal) and gave it my RL outfit, which is just pants and hoodie, both in pink.  
The name Hyacrosea -which derived from the Latin words for pink and blue, by the way- technically still kind of does fit, but I chose to change it to " D.D Diver", referencing the banishing related D.D. cards (not to confuse with Reiji Akaba´s deck) and Diver because of my Deck´s Sea theme  
As I was finished with all of, Roget was conveniently finished with his dueling.

"Good timing for your arrival", Dusktopia said, "Before I will send you off to your next mission, I plan for you to have a Tag duel against me."

I gave Roget a stern look, since I´m still a little angry at him, but he ignored me and listened to Dusktopia instead.

"Of course, then I should inform him to the change in Action Traps I made on Self-Insert.", he typed something on his Duel disk and sent me a message with a card list. It read:  
The cards you can find now are: Sound the Retreat!, Gift of Greed, Destructive Draw, Fine, Attack on GHQ, Localized Tornado, Alchemic Cycle, Limit Impulse, Foolish Revivel, Two-Pronged attack, BIG Win!?, Desert Sunlight, Heroic Gift, Blasting Fuse, Dark Cure and Gift Card.

"A few of them aren´ that useful in the Battle Royal light mode we used in our last duel.", I said.

"That is because they weren´t chosen with that mode in mind.", Roget answered.

"We should cut to the chase right away and begin now. The mode that I want you to duel me in is the shared field and life points mode, but without doubled starting life points. And to put a little more pressure on you two; the duel will last 4 turns only, with me taking the first one.", Dusktopia said.

"And what happens if we don´t win?", I asked.

"Then I will repeat the challenge with double the turn limit until you do.", Dusktopia said.

"So the first of us to take a turn has to perform an OTK or set up for their partner.", Roget mused.

"Yes, that is my intention. Now, let´s begin!"

 _Field Spell:on_

 _Self-Insert_

 **Dusktopia (4000lp) vs Roget and Chihiro (4000lp)**

"I start with the card One Day of Peace, making each of us draw one card and preventing all damage until my next turn!", Dusktopia started.

"So you instantly plan to force us into doing the latter.", Roget commented, "But I use my Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring to prevent that!"

"But you won´t be able to use any second copies you might have! I activate Downfall Summon!"

The card depicted a Sacred Crane being chased by the ´People running About´

"This allows me to special summon Sacred Crane! ( **ATK:1600-0** ) I draw a card and use Bird Breeding to summon two more Cranes from my deck! Each of these lets me draw another card! Then i use my Cranes to Link Summon Traffic Ghost ( **ATK: 1800** )"

Traffic Ghost looked like, well whatever is depicted on that things artwork, I don´t know what that is! But for some reason it also was as still and unmoving as the picture on the card, was that a side effect of Dusktopia creating Cyberse cards, or was it natural for that monster?

"So you can create Cyberse monsters, huh? Does it not move because of your creation ability´s drawbacks?", I decided to ask for myself.

"No, that seems to be the natural behaviour of Traffic Ghosts hologram. The drawbacks of this ability... those don´t concern you yet. Right now, I´m just using my Duel Manipulating ability to create a challenge for you two to overcome.  
My next move is to activate Extra Fusion to fuse Destiny Hero Dangerous and Dystopia to summon the monster my appearance is based on! ( **DEF: 3000** ) Dusktopia´s effect allows me to fuse Destiny Hero Dogma and Malicious into Destiny Hero Dystopia! He will inflict 3400 damage to you!" ( **Roget and Chihiro LP: 4000-600** )

"Well, you really know how to set up a challenge, you even punished Roget for using Ash For- I mean Blossom and Joyous Spring.", I said.

"I use the effect of Malicious to summon a second one from my deck.", Dusktopia said ignoring my compliment, "I use Aurora Draw and draw two cards.  
I activate Mask Change and tribute Malicious to summon Masked Hero Darklaw. ( **ATK:** **2400** )  
I then set a card and end my turn. You see, my challenger that you have to overcome is far greater than just having your own Life points reduced. And I will try to obtain any of the Action cards, as Roget probably has replaced all of them with trap cards that give the user a disadvantage."

"But the card you set is definetly something that allows you to increase Dystopia´s ATK at will.", I said.

"We shouldn´t be so sure of that. It can turn out to be _any card he knows_. It could be Solemn Warning, Mirror Force, Defense Draw etc. He can decide what it is the moment he uses it or you destroy it. But he can only use this duel manipulating power to this extent while in this realm, though I never seen him leave this realm anyway.", Roget told me.

"It seems like you were able to learn to pragmatically work together quite quickly.", Dustopia said with amusement, "Looks like putting 4 turn pressure on you has paid off."

"Then let me take the first turn! My turn, draw!", I said waiting for Dusktopia to make a move, but he didn´t seem like he wanted to stop my play ASAP, "I use my Mystical Space Typhoon on your set card!"

"My set card was ´Poking the serpent´s Nest´ and allows me to summon any monster from my deck! I choose Spell Canceller! ( **DEF:1600** ) And I protect him with Dusktopia´s effect in advance!"

"See, what I told you?", Roget said.

"I have a way out of this as well! I set a card and summon Sea Scales Sage! ( **ATK:150** ) I set a card and use the effect of Serenity in my hand! Since Sage got banished, your Spell Canceller will go as well! I can now Special Summon Sea Scales Priest ( **DEF:950** ) and Priestess! Priestes Brings back Sage and Priest allows me to set Tidal Remembrance!"

Sage, when taking out Spell Canceller, trapped it inside a bubble of water, froze it and then let it burst. Priest and Priestess, to bring back the cards they recover, sing a sad song, causing the cards to appear like mirages.

"I activate Tidal Loss and banish Sea Scales Sage and Ritual Dragon from my deck!"

"But if you summon your Ritual/Link Duo, then Roget will be restricted to his Main Deck, won´t he? And Remembrance cannot be used while you control cards.", Dusktopia wondered.

"If you´re asking that, then you should have taken a better look at the deck you´ve created for me! The summoning Conditions are three Sea Scales Monsters! I set the Link Markers with Sea Scales Sage, Priest and Priestess! Come forth and fight for me! Sea Scales Destroyer!  
( **ATK: 2850 Markers: Left, Down, Bottom-Right** )  
All of the Link Materials are banished regardless of Dark Law. And by turning the Tidal Loss that Dark Law did banish face-down I add Tidal Insight to my hand, which banishes my Monster and my face-down card to search Birth of the Tidal Dragon and activate it! Before resolving it however I can revive Sea Scales Destroyer into the empty Extra Monster Zone, but with his effects negated and the inability to attack!  
Now it´s time for the Ritual and Link Dragon to appear! I shuffle Sage and Serenity back into my deck! Come forth, Ritual and Link Dragon!"

Have I mentioned before that in the artwork of Birth of the Tidal Dragon you see Sea Scale Ritual Dragon, next to a dragon egg that´s only a little bit smaller than her trying to guard it from a monster trying to steal it? If I was able to disregard the backgrounds of the archetype, they would have really beautiful artworks. Also, sorry for not narrating all necessary effects, but you know how Ritual and Link Dragon work already, no need to explain it over and over again.

"And as you can see Destroyer makes Link Dragon point left instead of down, meaning that Roget can still summon a monster from the Extra Deck. But first, time for Recovery Flood and Revenge Riptide! The number of banished cards are 16!" ( **Roget an Chihiro LP: 600-7800** )"

"Looks like you made my deck a little bit more broken than my previous one.", I said, "But I bet you´re gonna create some kind of BS card to save yourself from the 7200 loss."

"Don´t mix up a lucky day with an overpowered deck.", Dusktopia said coldly, "I use the effect of Last Soul in my deck. It can mill itself from my deck instead of my life points becoming zero and end the current turn, but if it leaves the graveyard I lose. ( **DEF:0** ) You might be able to use the power to create cards like these yourself one day."

"What about Roget? Why can´t he use this card creation magic? He´s not a bad duelist.", I said.

"He did test whether I was able to wield this power, but the results said otherwise.", Roget asmitted begrudgingly

"Correct me if I´m wrong, but this whole card creating power does play a huge role in what´s different about this world compared to what I know from  
Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS doesn´t it?", I asked.

"You´re making a good guess. But i can´t explain more to you unless I see a full victory _or_ one against Playmaker.", Dusktopia answered, "Let´s continue the duel! I use Roll of Fate and since I rolled a six I draw and mill six cards. I use Thunder Crash to clear my field ( **Chihirp and Roget LP:7800-6200** )  
I use Soul Charge on the monsters in my graveyard to bring back three cranes, Traffic Ghost and Destiny Hero Malicious ( **Dusktopia LP: 4000-1500** ).  
I set two cranes and one Malicious as Link Materials for Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow. Then I use Traffic Ghost and the last Crane to sumon Firewall Dragon."

While I don´t know whether Traffic Ghost was supposed to be a still image for most of the time, the real Firewall Dragon didn´t look as... Life and Soulless than the card that Dusktopia just summoned.

"I special summon Cyverse Converter from my hand and use him as material for Security Gardna ( **ATK:1000** )"

Security Gardna on the other hand seemed to be shinier than his canon version from episode 20, perhaps because he is better than in canon? I don´t know what these slight changes in appearance mean.

"I then Special summon two copies of Gilasaurus from my hand ( **ATK:1400** )"

"Ch, too bad my grave is empty.", I said and I´m holding back my negation until he use Firewall Dragon´s effect, I can´t waste it too early against an opponent like him.

"I use my two dinosaurs to Link Summon Proxy Dragon ( **ATK:1400** )", Dusktopia continued.

We never saw Proxy Dragon in the anime, but it looked a lot more lively than Firewall Dragon, It has to be related to the fact that ot os summoned by someone other than Yusaku

"And Now I use Firewall Dragon to return all of your cards to your hand!"

With Birth of the Tidal Dragon being banished by Darklaw´s effect, there is only one option: "I use the effect of Ritual Dragon!"

"So your though was to wait with the negation until I do something dangerous? That was exactly the wrong line of thought! I discard my two Heralds of Orange Light and negate your effect!"

"But if I did negate you Roll od Fate you would only have gotten yourself something even crazier!", I said, "And since Gaia Saber is in your right Monster zone you had to summon Security Gardna at Firewals left Link Point and ruin you chances at summoning even more Link Monsters!"

"That is all true.", Dusktopia admitted, "But now I will attack with all of my monsters except for Proxy Dragon! Take 6100 damage! ( **Chihiro and Roget LP:6200-100** )"

Recovering huge amounts of LP with Link Dragon just never last for long, doesn´t it? And why didn´t he OTK

"I set three cards and end my turn. Your move Roget, after all if I don´t give both of you a turn this wouldn´t be very good tag duel training wouldn´t it?", Dusktopia said.

"Then I shall start my turn, draw! I activate Ancient Gear Chess Promotion! I banish Pawn from the deck and add Queen to the hand! I instantly special summon her by shuffling the banished Pawn to my deck.  
I normal summon a second Chess Pawn from my and tune it to my Queen! Formed from mechanized Pieces of a game, use the power of the mind and war machines and lead us to victory! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, level 10, Ancient Gear Commander! ( **ATK: 3000** )"

The monster looked less like a chesspiece and more like a military commander, a female one since it´s summoned with Queen, but still a machine true to the concept of Ancient Gears.

"But before I use her effect I use my Designator from the Grave to banish Last Soul!"

"I flip up Imperial Iron Wall to prevent all banishing.", Dusktopia countered.

"Then I use Trap Pause to negate Imperial Iron Wall and draw one card! I activate Commander´s effect to take control of your Firewall Dragon and I banish Ancient Gear Chess Pawn, and three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds my deck as cost! I place your Dragon Directly below commander.  
I then Activate Ancient Gear Inverse Fusion to send the three hounds back to the gravryard and fuse them into Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! ( **ATK:1800** )"

"I activate my facedown De-Fusion on your hound!", Dusktopia countered again.

"In that case I simply attack Security Gardna with Firewall Dragon!", Roget declared.

"I use Gardna´s ability to negate that damage!", Dusktopia countered for the third time.

Security Gardna created a silvery shield around himself, but Ancient Gear Commander created a shockwave by stomping on the ground and hurling Debris at it trough that shockwave

"But it will still get destroyed! And i strike down your Proxy Dragon with Ancient Gear commander!

"As last ´challenge´, I activate Lucky Punch!"

At this Moment Roget ran for an Action card and it didn´t get any less bizarre seing him do that.

"Since I have only one card in my hand, Fine does not need to be activated and stays in my hand. I now activate Twin Twister with fine as a cost to destroy Lucky Punch!" ( **Dusktopia LP:1500-6000=0** )

 **WINNER: Roget and Chihiro**

"You know, techically we won because you allowed us didn´t we? Even ignoring the fact that you refused to OTK", I asked.

"Indeed, but I never desired to make this challenge impossible.", Dusktopia answered, "I was trying to test out what you are capable of. And I was pleased wit the results."

"You mean our luck trumped you.", I argued.

"Are you really arguing against your own achievements? And mine at the same time as well?", Roget questioned, "You should not do that, whether it is luck or skill, you shouldn´t feel ashamed of your way to victory."

That quote really fits him to a T.

"Fine. I´ll accept my-",YGO-protagonist-level,"-luck. But what about our mission of joining the KOH? How are you gonna find them?"

"A good question. But since I have found out Playmaker´s true identity, does it really suprise you that I am able to find their digital headquarter?"

"Okay, how come you can´t solve all of your problems in a flash?", I demanded.

"You can attribute that to my cautiousness. I´ve never used all of the powers I have. I believe they have drawbacks preventing me from doing just that.", he answered.

"Ok, but what do we have to do?", I turned to Roget.

"Get past a few guarding henchmen into the core of the HQ, challenge a high-ranking member to an Action Duel to present our weapon to them. And if needed talk about the ´formalities´ of joining.", he answered.

So I have to join the Villains? Well perhaps not, since VRAINS doesn´t seem to be a black/white morality show. But will the same apply to this world?  
Hopefully, though I definetly will find out more about the differences and similarities of this world and show.

Into the VRAINS!

* * *

 **AN: Before talking about the chapter in itself, I need to inform you of the fact that I changed Firewall Dragon´s bouncing effect into being able to bounce non-monsters, I didn´t mention this earlier because I actually thought his effect worked that way, I´ve even gone back and edited chapter five to add a mention of this. The reason I stuck with this change is because I would need to re-edit the entire GO vs Playmaker duel if Yusaku cannot retrieve Aurora Draw with it. (the Meklord restriction was taken out because I tought it was unneeded, however)  
I hope you don´t mind this little change.  
I have to go over 2 more little technicalities before telling you my own opinion of this chapter. First, the Alchemy Beasts I mentioned in this chapter are actually an archetype from the GX anime and a very terrible one at that, so I thougth I´d buff the *insert profane word for feces* out of them in a Nekroz way and give them to a Charisma Duelist. You might see TheSimpleAlchemics duel with them in a breather chapter similiar to 10.  
I also need to mention that Extra Fusion is a card from the GX manga, Jellyfish Rain is from the Zexal anime, Trap Pause is from 5ds. Just so you know why I use some non-TCG, non-VRAINS and non-OC cards-  
Now, what do I think about this chapter myself?  
**

 **Ehhh.. I´m not so sure about it. It´s not about the scenes of Emma and Akira, more about Chihiro´s scenes, to be specifically Chihiro´s tour trough the city with Naoki, it just feels a little akward to me. And keep in mind this is (kind-of) what Chapter 10 was to Yusaku, the Yu-boys and Mayoi, a chapter where they casually interact, just for Chihiro and the duel club.  
I don´t entirely dislike this chapter, it is unteresting to come up with all of these different rules for Tag duels considering they will happen more frequently in this fic and writing Dusktopia vs Chihiro and Roget was A LOT of fun to do, seriously have you written a duel were one character could outright BS as much as they want , so you could let your imagination run wild? Try it out sometime! :)**

 **Before I answer my 2 reviews, NEVER hesitate to tell me you opinion, no matter what it is!**

 **D3lp0xl0v3r: I´ll give m best to make the wait worth it!**

 **Unknowedz:**

 **1\. Thanks and yes, I did celebrate Christmas and I´m exited to see how far Arc-VRAINS can get in the second year of its run!**

 **2\. going by a review of ScalchopWarrior on** ** **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Fifth Factor** , the next duel will probably be Yukio Tachibana vs Elliot Reid  
from Arc-VOC, so you´ll probably have to wait a little for the ultimate mook face-off**

 **3 Yeah, not gonna worry about that. My characters did talk about how some canon characters might play different decks, but this will have some sort of meaning (some deeper than others) within the story. One of them will be encountered in Chapter 12, so stay tuned for that.  
**

 **4\. Pretty much that. In this universe, the pendulums are for HorReapers what the Link VRAINS pack (or Link Start in this universe) Link Monsters are for non-link archetypes. I wonder why that didn´t really happen during the pendulum era, I mean the only Pendulum added to a non-anime and non-pendulum archetype as a support card is Bujin Hiruko, if I recall correctly.**

 **5\. Yes XD. And remember how Barret lost an eye as duel soldier thanks to a copy of Widespread Ruin? Thinks would get REALLY messy if anyone played an explosion related card without switching off Solid Vision.**

 **OC-cards:**

 **Ancient Gear Ultimate Gatling Buster Howitzer**

 **Level 11, Machine, Earth, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF:4700**

 **Material: Ancient Gear Howitzer+ 2 Ancient Gear Monsters**

 **This card is unaffected by card effects, except by Ancient Gear and your equip spell cards. Once per turn, you can inflict 900 damage to your opponent for every face-up card you control. If this card leaves the field, special summon two Ancient Gear Monsters from your deck, ignoring their summoning conditions**

 **Wizard´s discovery**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Add one level 4 or lower monster to your hand, except a "forbidden one" card.**

 **Trick Draw**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **If you inflicted damage by the effect of a Trickstar card this turn, you can send one Trickstar card from your hand or field to the graveyard and draw two cards.**

 **Crystal Beast Opal Centaur**

 **Earth, Beast Warrior, Link, Effect**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **Markers: Down, Bottom Right**

 **Material: Two Crystal Beast monsters or two crystal beast monsters in your spell/trap zones that are treated as continous traps**

 **Once per turn, you can target one Crystal Beast Monster in your monster zone or one in your spell/trap zone that is treated as a continous spell, this card points to and one this card does not to and in a different row than the first one; exchange their places. Once per turn, you can negate the destruction of a Crystal Beast card this card points to. If this face-up card would leave the field, while in the monster zone, you can plasce it as a continous spell in your spell/trap zone instead. While this card is in the spell/trap zone and treated as a continous spell, you can once per turn add one Crystal Beast card you control to your hand. You can use each effect of this card only once per turn.**

 **Notenote the Muscial Djinn**

 **Light, Fiend, Link, Effect**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **Markers: Down, Bottom-Left, Bottom-right**

 **Material: 3 Djinn Monsters**

 **When a Djinn monster is Xyz summoned to a zone this card points to, you can attach up to two cards from your hand to it. You can detach an Xyz material from a Djinn Xyz monster you control to make all Djinn Link and Xyz monsters you control unnaffected by all effects of non-Djinn cards this turn. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can attach this card as an Xyz Material to a Djinn Xyz Monster you control.**

 **Jar of Desires**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Banish the Top five cards from your deck face-up to draw one card. You can only use one Jar of Desires per turn.**

 **Downfall Summon**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Special summon one monster from you hand, but its ATK becomes 0.**

 **Bird Breeding**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target 1 Winged Beast-type Monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that monster.**

 **Sea Scales Sage**

 **Level 1, Sea Serpent, Water, Effect**

 **ATK:150 DEF:150**

 **If this card is banished alongside all cards you control; banish a card on the field face-down.**

 **Sea Scales Priest**

 **Level 1, Sea Serpent, Water, Effect**

 **ATK:950 DEF: 950**

 ** **This Card cannot be normal summoned. If you have a banished Tidal Card you can Special summon this Card from your Hand. Once per turn you can choose one banished Tidal Card and place it into a Spell/Trap Zone.  
****

 ** **Sea Scales Destroyer****

 ** **Sea Serpent, Water, Link, Effect****

 ** **ATK:2850****

 ** **Markers: Left, Down, Bottom- Right.****

 ** **Materials: 3 Sea Scales Monsters****

 ** **All of this cards Link Materials have to be banished. You can turn one banished Sea Scales or Tidal card face-down to add a Sea Scales or Tidal card from your deck to your hand. A Sea Scales Link Dragon in a Zone this card points to, points ´left´, instead of ´down´  
If you activate Birth of the Tidal Dragon while this card is banished and you have at least one empty Extra Monster Zone, you can place this card in that Zone, but its Effects are negated and it cannot attack.  
****

 ** **Tidal Loss****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Banish two Sea Scales Monsters from your deck.****

 ** **Last Soul****

 ** **Level 1, Fairy, Dark, Effect****

 ** **ATK/DEF:0****

 ** **When your life points would become 0, you can send this card from your deck to the graveyard instead. and end the current turn, but if it leaves the graveyard you lose****

 ** **Ancient Gear Chess Promotion****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Banish one ´Ancient Gear Chess Pawn´ from your deck or graveyard to add an Ancient Gear Chess Monster with a different name from that place to the hand****

 ** **Ancient Gear Commander****

 ** **Level 10, Earth, Machine, Synchro, Effect****

 ** **ATK/DEF: 3000****

 ** **Material: Ancient Gear Chess Pawn + 1 or more Ancient Gear non-tuners****

 ** **Once per turn you can choose one monster your opponent controls, banish Ancient Gear Monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard equal to that monsters level/link or Ranl to destroy or change control of that monster, but if the monster stayed on your opponents side of the field, either return all those cards to the hand or apply this effect on one of your own monsters. This cards gains 100 ATK and DEF for each banished Ancient Gear card and is unnaffected by the effects of your opponents cards.  
****

 ** **Ancient Gear Inverse Fusion****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Fusion summon one Ancient Gear Fusion monster by sending fusion materials from your banished cards to your graveyard or shuffling materials already in the graveyard back into your deck.****

 **Cards with Fanfic effects:**

 **Alchemy Beast Aretos the tin**

 **All Alchemy beasts gain 500 ATK for every Beast on the field if special summoned by Tin Spell Circle. Can banish itself from the hand and shuffle an Alchemy Beast with a different name from the banished cards to the deck to negate one effect that would affect Alchemy Beast´s or Alchemic Kette Chaos Distill on the field, but that effect has a hard OPT**

 **Vanity´s Emptiness**

 **Destroys itself when eithe players card hits the graveyard**

 **Security Gardna**

 **Material requirement changed to any Cyberse Monster and damage reduction changed to: No effect damage while you control him and once per turn you can negate battle damage (to make him a tad less situational)**


	12. Entering Hanoi

**AN:You probably already have noticed, but my story finally has a cover Image. How i got it?  
I basically just put my own copy of Decode Talker and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon next to each other and took a photo with my mobile, but I think it´s fitting enough for this Story.  
This Story also has a new Summary, If you want to see the Old one again, it was:  
**

 **Just as Yuya was about to duel his father, he was suddenly pulled into a dark void, where a mysterious cloaked figure with the voice of Yuzu wanted to test him in a duel for a certain "mission". What Mission? Find out on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VRAINS! (basically a self insert fic with previous protag as OC-Stand-in)**

 **b** **ut I think the new Summary is a Little bit better and more fitting for they Story. I also changed the characters from the 4 Yu-boys to Yuya S., Yusaku F./Playmaker, OC; because that is a more accurate representation as well.  
After getting all these technicalities out of the way, here´s Chapter 12. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Jean-Michel Roget´s POV Link VRAINS (?) Hanoi HQ L1_

I looked around the scenery and saw a castle colored like the uniforms of the normal Knights of Hanoi. I don´t know if I should find this ridicolous or impressive-looking. I looked down at myself, finding myself to be in form of my Machinarex Avatar. It seems their Headquarter is indeed located inside of Link VRAINS.  
But how would SOL not notice them setting up a Headquarter in one of their Servers? Are their hacking skills that good? Or does this place just work extremely similar?

"To think that he can just bring us here...", Chihiro muttered.

"Dusktopia´s capabilities are bigger than you imagine.", I said, "And let´s just proceed with our ´infiltration´ ASAP"

I walked to the door of Hanoi´s Castle, which didn´t seem to be locked in any shape, leading me to believe that it has to be well-protected from intruders as Long as they´re not on Dusktopia´s level  
For a Little while we had an uneventful walk trough the corridoors of this unknown Building.

"Geez, is there anybody here?", my ´partner´ asked.

"Intruders?! How is that possible!", I heard a voice say.

"Looks like we found our opponents.", I said.

"I will not let you thwart Hanoi´s grand plan!", the random Henchman said, "You will not get past here without a duel!"

"Actually we have no Intention of thwarting you.", I said calmly, "In fact, the both of us wanted to join the ranks of you Knights. And wouldn´t Action Cards be a valuable asset to your weaponry?"

"Grrr... you are right, but you are not involved in that incident, righ? Then you have no Business here!", the random Henchman told us.

"Incident?", Chihiro wondered.

"Ack, I said to much! Get on with the duel!"

"It will only be me dueling. There is no need to use two duelists on fodder.", I said to my partner.

"If you´re that overconfident, I´ll take out you intruders one by one!"

"DUEL!"

 _Action Field:on_

 _Self-Insert_

 **Machinarex (4000lp) vs Knight of Hanoi (4000lp)**

"I´ll start!", the Knight declared and went for an Action Card, "From your last duel, I know they have to be used immediately. I activate Destructive Draw!"

"Perfect. I have Twin Twister in my hand to destroy it.", I revealed hoping it would crush his spirit. And since you probably don´t know, when Destructive Draw is destroyed the Controller takes 3000 damage and the Controller loses 700 life Points duing each end Phase. And what do you get in Exchange for These drawbacks? Drawing 2 Card in your Draw Phase if you have an empty Hand.

"Then the whole field must be littered with bad traps. I Special Summon Steelswarm Sentinel ( **ATK:1100** ) from my Hand and use One Day od Peace! I activate Deal of Doom and destroy my own card!"

"So, fiends have their own Version of Stomping Destruction here", Chihiro commented.

"That means I have to waste 4 turns on this guy.", I grumbled. Why couldn´t I have drawn Ash Blossom and joyous spring like in my duel against Dusktopia?

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

"Well I can at least prepare the Stage to take you out. My turn, draw! Giving me that extra Card with One Day of Peace was a Mistake! I activate Polymerization and fuse Ancient Gear Chess Knight, King of the Swamp and Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Piece of the King´s game, Amorphous Mimic Monster and mechanical attack dog, form the Ultimate War machine! Come forth! Level 11! Ancient Gear Ultimate Gatling Buster Howitzer! ( **DEF:4700** ) Chess Knight turns the Fusion materials into the following Equip Spells: Magicalized Duston Mop, protecting Howitzer from Kaijus! Double Arms to Increase damage Output! Ancient Gear Magic Shield to make sure that even an immense ATK boost will be futile! ( **AGUGBH DEF: 4700-5900** ) Finally I equip it with Imperial Armour and protect my other equip spells! ( **AGUGBH: DEF-5900-7100** )"

Too bad the banlist prevents me from using the Basic Howitzer outside of Dusktopia´s quarter, but thankfully I can replace fusion materials for the Ultimate one.

"You have a way to circumvent Sentinel, don´t you?", My Opponent asked.

"I activate Hidden Armory to search for Mage Power!"

"I activate Mind Crush and declare Mage Power!"

The rest of my hand was Twin Twister and Ancient Gear Fist.

"You see, I can take out Sentinel next turn anyway."

"In that case, I use my face-down-"

"What is this nonsense?", someone interrupted us. Well if our duel garnered some Attention, it wasn´t completely pointless. It was a tall , fair skinned man , in a White coat, probably the KOH scientist that creates the programs that turn Cracking Dragon into a destroyer.

"Dr. Kogami!", the Knight exclaimed, "Somehow intruders have found their way into the fortress!"

"I see that. In that case-"

"H-hold on!", Chihiro interrupted him, "We were planning on making an alliance with you, but your mook wouldn´t believe it!"

"And what is your objectice joining us?", Dr. Kogami asked.

"M-master Kogami, you can´t be seriously considering this!", the Knight said.

"I have ways of dealing with them, if they don´t turn out to have malicious intent, I won´t use", Kogami answered.

"Then I´ll cancel this pointless duel.", I said.

"Well, if Master Kogami decides to humour you.", the Knight muttered.

 **WINNER: None**

"We are not going to discuss this importan topic inside of a hallway, won´t we?", I asked.

"No. I´ll bring to a special room for that.", he said, pressing Buttons on a Screen that appeared before him, causing us to appear in a room that would have been very typical for a science fiction movie. Not that I have watched any.

"What that teleportation thing just now? Do you have a Programm that can bring us anywhere in Link VRAINS?", Chihiro asked.

"My abilties are restricted to this Fortress. You must be duelists that dueled Ultimate Speed Rider ans ScytHeart in this ´Action Duel´ am I correct?"

"Indeed we are and we will offer this System to you, if you let us work with you. You don´t want to have such a huge disadvantage against Playmaker, do you?"

"That is correct. And I will forgive this Intrusion for now, but you will have to give us more Information about for Motive for joining but what do you have to gain from this alliance?"

"We are both fighting against SOL and Playmaker. Isn´t that Motive enough?", my Partner asked, trying to sound smug, even though this is not the right Moment for that.

"No it is not.", Dr Kogami bluntly answered.

"Fine then, I will provide some info.", I said, "goal of this organization, is to take revenge against the incident from 10 years ago isn´t it? Does the Name Kouhei Hagakure ring a bell? Or the Card Destiny Hero Dusktopia?"

"Wait, what?", Chihiro said in suprise.

"He´s below my Position and hasn´t been told These pieces of Information previously because of that.", I explained.

"Impossible!", Dr. Kogami said.

"Looks like I managed to suprise you. Yes, I´m in Kouhei Hagakure´s service to turn the course of events in his favor."

"How did he een survive?! And why is he returning just now!?", Kogami demanded.

"I won´t disclose that Information to my partner yet, so you´ll have to wait for later.", I said, "But what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"So you plan on dueling for Hanoi´s sake on Hagakure´s behalf and help us out with your Action dueling... If it wasn´t for your connection with Hagakure, I wouldn´t trust you in the slightest. But regardless of that, I need to observe Action Duels first hand.", Kogami said.

"So does that mean we´ll have to duel _you_?", Chihiro asked.

"No, you´ll face a different high-ranking Person amongst our ranks.", Kogami explained and used a holograpic screen appearing before him, to call two other members.

"They will be arriving soon.", he said, and a few seconds later a fair skinned man with gray hair and light blue eyes, wearing a white suit with yellow outlines and a black stripe on his chest and another one in a strange outfit, that I will not decribe in detail.

"Revolver and Spectre...", Chihiro muttered, though neither of them heard it.

"Who are you intruders?", Revolver questioned. (the one with the strange suit and mask)

"Didn´t you hear about the duels of the three Knight of Hanoi impostors?", Spectre said being oddly amused, "Here we have Machinarex, but I am not sure about his flamboyant Partner, but indeed what brings you two here?"

"I´m Hyacrosea, but I changed my appearance and my name to D.D. diver. And we are here in the name of some Houhei Hagakure, who is connected to the card Destiny Hero Dusktopia. Basically we want to help you out and give you the Action Duel program."

"But don´t we have the ability to rip the program straight from their duel disk?", Spectre... joked I think, "Just kidding! If we could then Playmaker wouldn´t have his AI anymore! But seriously, we can take duel programs just by defeating you two!"

"If they are good duelists and indeed connected to this Person, then we shoudn´t refuse their offer.", Revolver argued.

"My reason to call you here was for one of you to challenge these two and observe them first-Hand.", Dr. Kogami explained.

"Then let me duel them. It has been quite a while for me! Preparing _that program_ has gotten tiring!", Spectre said.

"Fine by me.", Revolver said.

"Wait, what Kind of Programm?", Chihiro asked.

"As of yet that´s no concern to you, but I might reveal it, if Kouhei can contact us personally that is.", Dr. Kogami said.

"I´m sure we will be able to do something about that.", I said, " And since we are just guests here, it is Spectre´s choice of the tag duel mode."

"Let´s seeeee... I will choose to have double-sized field, and the turn order will be, D.D. diver-Me-Machinarex, rinse and repeat", Spectre said., "This is going to be reall interesting. hehehe."

"In that case. Let´s duel!"

 _Action Field:on_

 _Self-Insert_

 **Spectre (4000lp) vs Machinarex (4000lp) and D.D. diver (4000lp)**

"I start by using Tidal Loss and banish Sea Scales Priestess and Amazoness from my deck!  
Since I have no cards I can use Tidal Remembrance to get them back instantly! I normal summon Amazoness, which banishes herself, but now I can Special summon Priestes from my hand who can place Amazoness on the field without summoning her!  
Next, I activate Tidal Insight to banish them and add any card from my deck to the hand! I pick Treasures of the Deep Sea. I activate it and banish Sea Scales Ritual Dragon after drawing!"

"Impressive Combo and interesting archetype!", Spectre applauded, "Let me guess, one card in your hand is Birth of the Tidal Dragon? And if you summon your Dragon instantly, you will be able to reduce my life Points by 2700, correct? That is what you are planning."

"So you have a counter in your Hand?", I guessed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. There is only one way to find out. But first- I´ll try out one of your Action Cards!", Spectre ran towards a platform, falling directly into our trap, "What? The trap ´Sound the Retreat!´? "

"You fell right into our trap.", Chihiro explained, "You´ll have to activate this ASAP, which means the next summon you make goes right back into your Hand."

"It´s not as harmful to my deck as you think.", he countered.

"So you have Monsters that are immune to traps, or which can summon themselves right after returning to your Hand.", I mused.

"Well, you were right about me Ritual Summoning.", Chihiro said, "I activate Birth of the Tidal Dragon to summon Ritual Dragon, which will be used to summon Link Dragon, who will revive his Sister!  
Now go! Revenge Riptide and Recovery Flood! ( **D.D. diver** **LP:4000-6700 Spectre LP:4000-1300** ) I set a Card and end my turn!"

"It´s my turn! Draw! I start by using Terraformig to get Magical Meltdown, then Magical Meldown will get me Aleister the Invoker!"

"But if ´Sound the Retreat!´ goes off you will not get a search with Aleister. Or wait, how does that ruling work?", Chihiro said.

"How about I make this complicated and unneeded ruling irrelevant for us? I activate Instant Fusion ( **Spectre LP:1300-300** ) and Fusion summon Millenium-Eyes Restrict, which will return straight to the Extra Deck thanks to your Action Trap! Now the real fun begins!" he declared

* * *

 _L2 Spectre´s POV_

"I summon Aleister and search my Invokation!"

"I Counter with Ritual Dragon´s effect! Link Dragon then brings everything but himself back to the field!", D.D. diver countered.

"But now you revealed that the trap you set in Ritual Dragon´s colum was Infinite Transience and now I´ll never place a spell in that column. Well doesn´t matter! Invoked wasn´t my real archetype anyways!"

"What a suprise...", D.D. diver muttered.

"Since you have Cards in the 4th column from left to right on my expanded field; I can Special summon Mekk-Knight of the Cobalt Depths! ( **ATK:2400** )"

"It can move itself to another Zone?", D.D diver read out the effect.

"Yes and I´ll use that power right away! Can you guess why?", I said

"Use Infinite Transience! He´ll be able to bring out more Mekk-Knights this way!", Machinarex commanded.

"No. I bet he has something stronger in this deck.",he argued.

"In that case, I´ll do as Machinarex expexted. I summon Mekk-Knight of the Lavender Dusk into the cleared column! ( **ATK:2500** )"

"I use Transience on that one!", D.D. diver.

"Then no search for me. But now I overlay my Mekk-Knights of the Cobalt Depths and of the Lavender Dusk!

"Overlay?", D.D. diver said in suprise.

You´ll probably suprised to hear that it will not be a Mekk-Knight Xyz Monster, but who could play only cards pertaining to one Group of Monsters? I did already use Aleister the Invoker after all, so why consort to playing pure Mekk-Knights otherwise In fact, you won´t even see me with just one single Mekk-Knights deckbuild, you might see me with a pure build after all, or combining them with Vylons.  
Unlike other People in the KOH, but that would be another whole Topic.

"I summon Number 38 Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy! ( **ATK:3000** )"

"Numbers?!", D.D. diver said in suprise, (again.) "Where did you get that card?"

"Hm? I just happen to have a rare collectors card, that is all. There are cards even rarer than the number series, like the egyptian god cards for example.",  
I explained, but it oddly felt like he was suprised for a different reason.

"I continue by using Raigeki to destroying your lone Ritual Dragon! Now attack directly, Titanic Galaxy! ( **D.D. diver LP: 6700-3700** ) Now i end my turn."

"Those Action Cards, in the current Setting all of them are traps with disadvantageous effects, aren´t they?", Dr. Kogami asked.

"Why would you think that?", Machinarex asked sarcastically.

"The obvious reasons, being that none of you have attempted at getting any, even though you´re not restricted in mobility. We would have seen behind that facade even if Spectre didn´t fell for it.", Revolver answered, "But won´t tricks like this work once or twice at most?"

"Even one wrong card can be a great hindrance. And you can put any card you own on Self-Insert. Choose for yourself once we are a part of this Group.", D.D. diver said.

"In any case, my turn, draw! I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern and Add Hunting Hound to my hand!"

"I discard Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit to destroy your puppie, but you Can still get your hound", I countered.

"Then I set two cards and end my turn.", Machinarex said.

"No Spells or anything?", D.D. diver asked.

"Don´t use Transience just yet.", Machinarex answered.

"My turn, draw! I activate the Spell Fullfillment of the Contract.( **D.D. diver LP:3700-2900** ) to revive Ritual Dragon, wich will bring forth Link Dragon, who then will summon Ritual Dragon back!"

"Will you play something else afterwards? Surely it isn´t a spell that could get rid of Titanic Galaxy.", I challenged him.

"You predicted that I have something to get rid of him in my Hand?"

"There is no way, you would use Contract Fullfillment withour using your trap otherwise, since I simply can negate it with Titanic Galaxy.", I said.

"Weeeellllllllll, I was hoping you´d think that way!", D.D. diver said.

"What the-?"

"As if i´d be that stingy with my traps! Because the other card in my dand is a Monster that I´ll set Now!"

"If they can beat Spectre in a mindgame, then these duelists really are as strong as they claim.", Revolver commented. Well what can I say? I just couldn´t imagine him making a risky bluff like that. He is definetly an interesting duelist, trough and trough.

"Your set Monster, must have an effect that activates once it gets banished by Sea Scales Ritual Dragon. But perhaps that´s just a bluff as well. It would be a shame if-", what card in my deck could get me out of this? Ah, I know!, "My turn, draw! It didn´t matter, because I played this Card! I use the effect of Gameciel the Sea Turtle Kaiju to summon it to your field ( **ATK:2200** ) by Tributing Ritual Dragon!"

"Did you just control the card you drew?", Machinarex wondered.

"Looks like Kouhei hasn´t told you everything either.", Dr. Kogami said.

"I attack Sea Scales Link Dragon with Titanic Galaxy! ( **D.D. diver LP:2900-1500** ) I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw! Have you forgotten about the card I added to my Hand? I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! ( **ATK:1000** ) Now end the duel! Hound Flame! ( **Spectre LP: 300-600=0** )"

 **WINNER: D.D. diver and Machinarex**

"Guess that was a Little un-Spec-tacular, wasn´t it?", D.D. diver taunted.

"If every duel was exciting, then none would be. And since my victory wasn´t required, I didn´t need to use a lot of effort anyway. If the stakes were high on the Other hand, you would hae had a much more difficult duel. But there´s one more thing.", I said, turning to Machinarex, "Even though not every duel can be full of thrilling back and forths, I don´t take kindly to this undignified loss. Before you duel for the first time in Hanoi´s name, I demand a rematch with you."

"Regardless of that, the copy of ´Sound the Retreat´ turned out to be quite devastating.", Revolver noted, "Having the power of Action Duels on our side will be very useful."

"However, a part of our deal was that you would prove your connection to Kouhei Hagakure.", Dr. Kogami said.

"But first things first. You promised to grant Hanoi the access to Action Dueling.", I said. And I already have some ideas how of what I´ll select to appear on Self-Insert.

"Alright, All you need to do is to put this copy of the Field Spell-", Machinarex said, Holding up a copy of Self-Insert," on the field slot of your Duel Disk, this will install the program; then you Can select up to 15 Cards to appear on the field. You are able to save different batches of cards. However you need to posses the Cards, whether that is physically or digitally.", he then handed the copy to .

"Give this program to all Knights of Hanoi.", Dr. Kogami commanded Revolver, "However, how and when can we speak to Kouhei?"

"You seem awfully insistent of meeting that person.", D.D. diver muttered.

"I´ll return to _our_ base and speak to him about it. It may take a little while, but it will be one hour at most.", Machinarex told us.

"Accepted. But not any later than that." Revolver said.

"Then we´ll leave for now.", D.D. diver said as they dissappeared out of the Castle.

"What a strange occurence.", Dr. Kogami said.

"But if Playmaker has the ability to use this strange form of dueling, then having an Action field where we can fully influence the cards appearing on will be invaluable in the fight.", Revolver argued.

"It would be even better if you started using your World Legacy deck.", I teased.

"No. You may be willing to use Mekk-Knights regardless of their background, but I will always resort to Rokkets rather than World Chalice.", Revolver stated firmly, "the important part about them is not their acces to this strange Action dueling, but their connection to Kouhei Hagakure. If he is still alive somehow, then those other two must be as well."

* * *

 _Dusktopia´s/Kouhei Hagakure´s POV_

Around an hour later, my two envoys reappeared in my realm.

"Did your Mission succeed?", I asked.

"There´s one thing I want to know first!", Emmanuel/Chihiro demanded, "Is your real name Kouhei Hagakure!?"

"Seems like this reveal was unavoidable. Yes, shockingly I´m not just a deity that takes the appearance of a trading card.", I answered.

"But how!? Where you a human once? And how did you became this- whatever you are now?!", he questioned me further.

"Well, telling you everything right now would make the ´ _plot_ ´ pretty boring, so you have to be patient for a while. I will reveal all the secrets once you have served your purpose, right before sending you back to your World.", I said.

"About that-", the boy began.

"You will see once that happens.", I said.

"About your... past Master, the Knights of Hanoi have demanded to speak to Kouhei Hagakure.", Roget chimed in.

"I think I will be able to give a communication function to your duel disk, that will allow them to talk to me while you visit their HQ again."

"You´re not gonna tell me that either, but what makes the Card Destiny Hero Dusktopia so Special in this World?", Emmanuel/Chihiro asked.

"You´re correct about me not answering this either, but you can do rersearch on your own, if you absolutely need to know. Not that it will be easy to find much info.", I said, "You´re free to do what you want for the rest of the day. You will find a slight reward in your room when you return to you temporary home."

"Thanks for that. But-"

"Do you even understand the meaning of ´not telling that either´? Your prying will be futile. Return to your home.", unsatisfied with my answer, he pressed the return button on his duel disk. I wasted no time in upgrading Roget´s duel disk with the communication function and sending him to Hanoi´s Headquarter.  
A few minutes later, my duel disk signaled me that Roget activated his new communication function.

"So, the Person answering this call will be Kouhei Hagakure?", I heard the voice of Kyoshi Kogami.

"Yes, Kogami. It´s me, in flesh and blood. Kind of. Do you have enough proof now that you Can trust my envoys? And Roget, stay quiet please while I am talking to Kogami. ", I replied.

"As you wish, Master.", Roget said.

"So it is you. How did you survive that accident 10 years ago?", he asked.

"You would be even more confused if you were able to see me right now. Let´s just say that the plan to tamper with your CCE Experiment wasn´t as lethal as intended, by whoever sabotaged it. I am able to use this power to a much greater extent now and for Things beyond manipulating a card game.  
Althouh I´ve never used its full potential, fearing that I wouldn´t be so lucky to survive again. If you want a hint, my two envoys, refer to me either as master or as Dusktopia."

"...I see. But how did you get the access to Action Duels when not even Playmaker´s unexpected allies had revealed them yet?"

"The envoy that´s holding the duel disk with this Communication function knows about them as well. I´ve recreated and improved them based on his descriptions."

"But why are you joining us Kouhei? What are you trying to gain?"

"Well, that is because just like you I don´t exactly like SOL Technologies for what they´ve done, isn´t it obvious? You´re not secretly trying to help them by damaging the cyberse and taking the AI´s, do you?"

"No, we do not.", he answered.

"Then that settles it. Will you cooperate with me, or do you plan to be an obstacle in my ambitions?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Perhaps. What is your descision?"

"Fine. I will fully accept your help."

"Good. Now before I´ll demonstrate what else I am able to do, I have to ask, why is Link VRAINS still in this ´stable´ state? All damage the attacks from your Knights deal is laughable compared to the Cyverse´s natural deterioration."

"We cannot allow ourselves to simply destroy huge parts of Link VRAINS. There is something we have to find in there. If Link VRAINS is significantly damaged however, we come across it eventually. Our destruction programms could destroy it by accident, as far as their current development goes, that´s why we cannot let them run rampant in Link VRAINS. "

"Then how about I give you away to control your destructive programms so that whatever you seek, will not be destroyed? I´m ready to take that risk.  
However to do that, I´ll need to know more about what you are trying to find by ´applying the right amounts of destruction´."

* * *

 _L4 Yuya´s POV Mayoi´s home, after watching GO vs Dark Lady_

"That was amazing Mom! I didn´t know SOL still hands out Pendulum Monsters as support-", Mayoi started talking excitedly to Futaba after she returned home.  
I wonder if I would´ve been like that, if it hadn´t been for my father´s dissappearance.

" _I seriously doubt that._ ", Yuto said, " _Mayoi is a strange case and she even knows it._ "

Yeah, and now that I think about it, the pendulum HorReapers actually suprised her, unlike us appearing out of nowhere

" _Really odd priorities._ ", Yugo said.

"Hey Yuya, how about we tag duel against Mom, right now?", Mayoi asked.

"Huh? Really? Well, yeah why not? Having a bit of training against a professional duelist before fighting the Knight of Hanoi would be a good Thing. Expecially since I am the next of us four to duel.", I said.

"You´re using a Pendulum summoning based deck, right? Then we should have a mock Speed duel to test how your deck can hold under a field without Pendulum Zones. And I will use the shared field and LP mode, without doubling the starting life Points, since the Knights could potentially be able to force you to duel under disadvantageous tag dueling systems."

" _But what about skills? You can´t really simulate Storm Acces outside of Link VRAINS._ ", Yuri pointed out.

"Yuri, just pointed out that we won´t be able to quite simulate my alternate Version of Storm Acces.", I said.

"Then we either settle for using Horrible Power, or using Healing Staff/ the skill that lets you pay 1000lp to ensure that you draw a Monster of the most common Attribute in your deck, these seem to be always part of your Arsenal.", Mayoi impatiently suggested.

"But doesn´t your mother need to build a Speed Duel deck first?", I said.

"I have done so already. We Can start immediately.", Futaba answered.

 **Futaba (4000lp) vs Mayoi and Yuya (4000lp)**

"I start by summoning HorReaper Figurobe and Special summon HorReaper GravediGloves from my deck.", Futaba started, "I activate Katastrofusion and banish these two and Fusion summon WidoWire in defense Position. I activate Horrible Persistence and search for Horrible Rebirth. Rebirth summons Gloves.  
( **DEF:1300-1800** ). I use a second Katastrofusion to summon MaleViolent HorReaper DystoPierrot."

" _Her deck visibly contains 30 cards. She must play either Pot of Desires or That Grass Looks greener, just like Roget did._ ", Yuto deduced.

" _I thought we decided to ignore that theory for now._ ", Yugo said.

Doesn´t matter right now. "I´ll take the second turn and draw!", I said.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should see if I can get out DestrucTalon, then you can try to get out Gaia Saber and then we have linked all our zones.", Mayoi suggested.

"In this duel, we´ll stick with Yuya continuing. In the battles against Hanoi you won´t be able to Change your turn order either.", Futaba insisted.

"That makes sense. Then how about we pretend, this _was_ indeed a duel against a KOH?", I suggested.

"Why?", Mayoi asked.

"If this is training for the real duels, then roleplaying a real fight, will help us too, right?", I said.

"I think I understand your point. But I will stick to my Charisma Act for this duel.", Futaba said.

" _What are you trying to do?_ ", Yuri asked.

I need to find a new core value for my dueling, now that Entertainment won´t solve big issues anymore. If I don´t find one, then accepting a harsh truth like that rather quickly will do me more harm than good. "Uhm- Knight of Hanoi, what is your objective in destroying Link VRAINS?"

" _Wow. that acting wasn´t cringy at all_ ", Yuri said sarcastically.

Futaba stayed silent in Response.

"This is how she normally Acts in Charisma Duels", Mayoi said, "The MC did call her ´Silent Demon Queen of Hell´ after all. Too bad you didn´t get to her usual stle during it."

"I guess the real Knights won´t just spill their motives either.", I said,but I will question them about their Motives, "Anyways, I normal summon Performapal Bowhopper ( **ATK:1500** ) and can now Special summon Helprincess ( **DEF:1200** ) I Activate Performance Hurricane and-"

"I use DystoPierrot´s effect on your Performapals by turning FiguRobe and WidoWire face-down."

"Without Performapals, I can´t return DystoPierrot to the Hand. I set two cards (United we stand and Perfomapal Revival) and end my turn."

"It´s my turn again. I set one card and declare a direct attack. ( **Yuya and Mayoi LP:4000-4** )"

"We´re in a tough spot, but we won´t submit to Hanoi´s force´s!", Mayoi declared.

" _This whole thing is just silly._ ", Yuri mocked.

"My turn, draw! I use Horrible Fusion and fuse two PhanTorch´s! Ghosts of Hell Flames, embrace your inner darkness and arise to tear down all who oppose you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Level 5! HorReaper BeserKatana! I attack into DystoPierrot, and discard Dishonest-"

"Go ahead. I won´t use DystoPierrot´s effect." ( **DystoPierrot ATK:3996-0** **Futaba LP:4000-2100 DystoPierrot ATK:0-3996** )

" _She must have figured, that Mayoi had some sort of countermeasure for DystoPierrot´s effect_ ", Yuto commented. I looked over to Mayoi´s Hand and in fact, she only had a second copy of Horrible Fusion, meaning that Futaba fell for a bluff.

"You should have used Horrible Power and not underestimated us!", I said.

"Then I will get serious. I use my skill Double Darkdraw, by paying 2000 life points ( **Futaba LP: 2100-100** ) I draw two Dark Attribute Monsters for sure."

"But that isn´t part of the Official Skill compendium! As far as I Can remeber from the time we still had Speed duels anway.", Mayoi argued.

"Hanoi can create Special programms with skills like these", Futaba replied as she separated the Dark-attribute Monsters from the rest of her deck and shuffled them, "It seems you will go down without much of a Fanfare. I normal summon HorReaper ScareClaw and send it to the graveyard to deal 800 damage to you." ( **Yuya and Mayoi LP:4-800=0** )

 **WINNER: Futaba**

"Really goes to Show what we´re might miss out on by not bringing anyone else into the fight, doesn´t it? Not that my opinion on that has changed.", Mayoi.

That is true. Less People getting hurt by our fight means that we will also have less allies by our side.

" _But Playmaker never had a huge amount of allies to begin with. And it´s not like we would have dozens of allies with overpowered decks anyway if we let People join, is it?_ ", Yuri said.

" _That was almost uplifting. But only almost_.", Yugo said.

"However-", Futaba began, "should you lose once, then you will have to let me join you.", where did that suddenly come from?

"But-!", Mayoi said.

"I know this is sudden, but you can you imagine how unlikely it is that I didn´t try to prevent your involvement in this from the start?", Futaba said.

"But I was involved in something much worse and I´m even younger than she is!", I tried to argue.

"I´m not forbidding Mayoi to fight for Link VRAINS entirely, keep that in mind. I´m demanding to fight besides my daughter should it prove to be necessary. Mayoi probably would rather drop out of this than dragging me in, isn´t it so?"

"That is true.", Mayoi begrudgingly admitted.

"But you would rather avoid it coming to that.", Futaba said, "In fact, it has been a Point of discussion whether she should become a vigilante in Link VRAINS or not even before your Arrival here. In fact, she even dueled several times against Knights of Hanoi."

" _WHAT?_ ", Yuri, Yugo and Yuto gasped.

"And Mom can´t quite Keep me completely out of this, because...", Mayoi said.

"If I wasn´t a professional Charisma Duelist, there wouldn´t be many career Options for me."

...I definetly won´t skip on my education once I return home...

"I probably would have joined forces or attempted to do so with Playmaker sooner or later.", Mayoi said.

"huh...", I muttered. Once again, I´m confronted with another side of this merciless reality...

" _Being an edgelord doesn´t suit you. Stop it._ ", Yuri said, " _And_ _where´s your positive attitude? Maybe you don´t need to drop your SMILES! attitude completely, maybe you just have to use all that positivity in a better way._ "

Did you just say Something helpful?

" _I kinda have to, since I´m stuck you. That´s the only reason._ ", he said.

" _Than what´s with the Making fun of me earlier!?_ ", Yugo said.

But how could I use my positive attitude better? "Then should we loose, we will only reject those Allies that are untrustworthy. But we still do everything we can to stop Hanoi!", I declared, "And of course, we´ll keep on refining our dueling for that purpose! And... uhmm..."

"You wanted to give an encouraging speech I get that, but don´t worry, we´re not going to sit around and mope now. I knew you´d learn some of the ´darker´ secrets of this Family eventually when I let you in.", Futaba said, "But regardless of that, we should be making dinner right now, before we spend the rest of the day dueling."

" _From dueling and a serious conversation to Food in a span of minutes. A really strange familly isn´t it?_ ", Yuto said.

" _You think These People are the only strange thing about this_ ", Yuri said.

I don´t know know how, but the rest of the day didn´t pass with an akward mood in the air.

 _The Next day_

After leaving the house for School we´d stepped by Yusaku´s house where we exchanged my duel disk for his, giving the disk with Ai to Mayoi and me taking her disk, Mayoi also explained how we change the Settings of the duel disks so that she wouldn´t appear with Playmakers and I with her Avatar, Yusaku also told us that he would skip School this day, since the Action duel Programm would probably be very complex and they needed it asap. I wanted to argue against it, but Yusaku assured me that he could easily catch up with what he missed.  
Of Course we didn´t Forget to inform him about Futaba demanding to join, should we lose an important duel and he oddly agreed. Guess since a loss in most cases would mean loosing Ai to the KOH, he really would have no other choice, but to rely on extra help.

" _Sure feels cosy to be carried by such a pretty girl, as opposed to a rough guy like Yusaku_ ", Ai said trying to put on a suave voice

"But I´m wearing a duel disk that contains you on my arm, can you really feel the texture of my arm through it?", Mayoi asked.

"I think Ai was _trying_ to play a Gentleman.", I told Mayoi.

" _But he´s a Programm. And Mayoi is human, isn´t that a Little weird?_ ", Yugo said.

"Oh, so that was your intent.", Mayoi said, "But I don´t think that´s necessary for us to work together."

" _Well, if you demand something more casual then a Lady Treatment, it would be unwise to force it upon you, so let´s skip to the technical Details of my abilities and let me fill you in on a Little secret about Sto-_ "

"But people might hear us here! We´re not using the secret way right now!", I interrupted him.

" _Ah, excuse this Fauxpas of moi. I have yet to get used to being led by a different hand._ "

"What does that slip-up have to do with the Person Holding your duel disk? And are you now playing the Lady?", Mayoi asked.

" _I have to admit that I shouldn´t be allowing These slip-ups to happen, regardless of my user, you are right about this particular aspect. And this overly smooth talk is actually kind of fun to do._ ", Ai sheepishly admitted.

"But a serious person like Yusaku would probably mute you for it.", I said.

" _What a cruel Person. Not even I would do that!_ ", Yuri joked.

" _By the way have you heard the Duel News this morning?_ ", Ai asked.

"No, why? And when did Yusaku do that?", I asked.

" _Dunno why it suddenly interests him._ ", Ai answered, " _Perhaps Yusaku liked it more than he lets on. But I heard that GO is taking a temporary leave from dueling._ "

"Really? Then he is probably spending his time trying to rethink his dueling style. Or after the strange occurence with Gouki Heel Hitter Sol wants him to dissappear from the big Picture.", Mayoi guessed.

I have no idea what this occurence could´ve been or meant, except it is somehow related to our/my pendulums ability tp create Cards, since Ultimate Ogre wasn´t seen previously, but since the Sagess insisted on me not using it, there must be some heavy drawbacks on it, which clearly did not apply to Go Onizuka.

" _Be honest Yuya, there will be a time when you will be taking the risk of using this power now that you are fully aware of it, won´t it?_ ", Yuto said.

True. Sure, it would be kind of unfair, but the same goes for Action duels, which our adversaries possess too anyway.

" _Then they have a card creation Magic too?_ ", Yugo asked.

" _Don´t be silly._ ", Yuri said.

" _But it´s not completely out of the question, isn´t it? With things like the Dark Sagess and stuff._ ", Yugo argued.

"But you should be quiet inside of School, Ai.", Mayoi said, interrupting our mental conversation, "There have been a few students copying Playmaker´s duel disk with an old duel disk and similarly designed AI, but I wouldn´t take that risk."

" _Of course, ´Ai´ will make sure to fulfill this lovely lady´s simple request._ "

The rest of our way to school, nothing out of the ordinary happened. But I continued to think about the fact that GO might have taken this leave fo the sake of improving and/or changing his way of Entertainment. I still am not closer to finding a new style of dueling yet, of course saving Link VRAINS and with that, a simple way for duelist all over the World to connect with each other is a motivation for me, but it´s not a new style of dueling.  
What do I need to find? I even thought about trying my Entertainment on a Knight of Hanoi anyway, because seeing why it cannot work anymore for myself might help me move on, but I already did move on, I just Need to move towards Something else, so I scrapped that idea.  
School was as complicated as usual, but there was one thing that stood out to me, Tower of Hanoi. It was a puzzle with three rods that had multiple different-sized disks placed on them and your goal was to bring the disks from the road on one end to the other, without moving multiple disks at the same time or placing a bigger on a smaller one. Just like you probably, I wondered...

"Is it possible, that the Knights of Hanoi Name themselves after this puzzle?", I asked our teacher.

"Yes, it is a means of teaching iterative algorithms to you, which this group of cyber criminals may have named themselves after this.", our teacher answered.

Speaking of the devil, I received a message about a Hanoi having appeared.

" _Wha-? Right now?_ ", Yugo gasped.

" _Quick, Yuya! We need an excuse!_ ", Yuto said.

I know, know! "Uhm, Can I leave, I´m feeling kind of sick, right now, May I?", to think that I´d have to use the acting from my entertainment dueling this Way, one day...

"I-i see... If this an emergency you may leave.", the teacher said. I sped out of the classroom encountering Mayoi on the Way to the third year classroom.

"Have you heard it Yuya? This time it´s no ordinary Knight, it´s a high-ranking Knight named Revolver!", Mayoi told me.

"T-then were are we gonna hide to go to Link VRAINS?", I asked nervously, Mayoi´s trademark actually being counterproductive

"Let´s each go to the bathrooms! You used being sick as an excuse, right? Then it won´t be suprising if anyone finds us there!", she said and ran off to the girl´s bathroom. I followed and went into the boy´s bathroom Next to it.

Alright, this is the Moment of truth, time to see how my dueling holds up under serious conditions without being able to rely on Entertainment dueling.  
This will be Master of Pendulum´s Grand debut!

* * *

 **After 2 Slice of Life/casual chapters, for our main characters on different sides, we finally start with the plot again! There might be another one of those, but the earliest will be at Chapter 22, as far as my current plans go.  
And, yes I did Change Spectre´s deck from Sunavalon to Mekk-Knights, but that´s not because I hate that archetype, in fact, I like it. But if you carefully read this Chapter, you can notice that I hinted at a backstory behind the World Legacy archetypes. And about Spectre´s number monster... I know I might have rubbed a few the wrong way, but let me explain:  
Card that have been Special in the previous series (barring the 4 dimensional dragons), like God Cards, , Signer Dragons and Numbers, are just collectors items in this Story (barring the Neo-Spacians, they are regularly available), and since my Spectre is a collector of sorts outside of KOH duties he Can use numbers.  
However x** **ince Mayoi trades most of her cards away that aren´t parts of her HorReaper deck, she won´t give anything like Utopia, Ra, or Blackrose to the Yu-boys, so we won´t have EVERYONE using Numbers and God cards.  
And Cyverse Cards will retain their plot-related uniqueness value, don´t worry.  
** **And yes, Specter will be seen using multiple variants of a Mekk-Knight deck and the one he was using in this chapter is from Ygorganization, which did contain number 38 and therefore is the reason for the above decision.  
**

 **I hope you don´t see this as Canon Defilement and stop reading because of that.  
And I´m sorry if the 3 duels in this chapter weren´t worry interesting, but:  
1\. Futaba vs Mayoi and Yuya was supposed to Showcase that their reluctance to drag anyone else into this fight, might make them miss out on powerful Allies.  
2\. Spectre himself stated that this had no stakes for him and that he prefers to reserve his efforts to those duels that have high stakes.  
In fact I felt so bad about this duel being uninteresting, that I added that line about a future Roget and Spectre rematch to make up for it.  
** **3\. The KOH was just there to have Chihiro and Roget not walk straight into the highest ranking Knights**

 **And I also promise that I will put in as much effort as I can to make Yuya and Mayoi vs Revolver as exciting as possible! (Also Revolver will use Rokkets, as stated by him, he cannot look past the World Chalice deck´s -yet unrevealed- Background.)**

 **Since I initially imagined the last POV Segment less serious than it turned out to be, l´ll ask the following Question**

 **QOTC: What are your thoughts on Futaba and Mayoi so far?**

 **Are they well integrated into the plot, were their duels and decks interesting? Did I give them too much, not enough or just the right amount of attention so far? Do you have any theories and guesses about their place in the Story? Pretty much anything goes in terms of answers.  
And if there are any issues with them, do you have any idea on how to fix it?**

 **And second-to last, but not second-to least, the Review Responses:**

 **Unknowedz:**

 **0\. Apparently I was wrong. Security vs Obelisk force was the next chapter in Who would win.  
1\. And this chapter finally went on to Show some of the differences between Canon and Arc-VRAINS. In Terms of my own Story arcs, my plans as of now encompass Chapter 13 to 23 of the Story and all changes to those plans will mostly result in a chapter being Split in two  
2\. Thanks!  
3\. To clarify, Chihiro doesn´t consider Roget untrustworthy, in the Way that he fears being betrayed by him, he just doesn´t think that there is or will be an intergenerational friendship between them.  
4\. Yes and this Knowledge will come to use at some Point. Maybe even soon...**

 **OPFan37:  
Well, if my current life Situation wasn´t pretty simple, then I wouldn´t take the effort to think about Music Fitting to the Scene in a fanfic and load it in another tab, so I can understand that.  
Good to hear that my duels are implemented well, I tried to solve the structure Problems you mentioned in this Chapter and I´ve edited Chapter 11 already, once this chapter is posted, I´ll dedicate some of the time on this site to Fixing the previous chapters before starting with Chapter 13.  
As said above don´t expect another SOL (weird coincidence...) chapter before Chapter 22, and even then it will be a single chapter of our heroes watching a Charisma duel. I won´t even add an extra one for Chihiro and the duel Club as the Next after that.  
And yeah, as mentioned earlier I did make paragraphs in this and the last chapter.  
Chapter 11 (BTW what were your thoughts on GO vs Dark Lady?), was weird for me too and my inexperience with Slice-of-Life could have caused this to be longer than necessary. I hope this chapters issues aren´t too general**

 **OC-Cards:**

 **Deal of Doom**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you Control a fiend type Monster, destroy one Spell/Trap Card on the field; its Controller takes 500 damage.**

 **Dishonest**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK:1900 DEF:1100**

 **During your Main Phase, you Can return this Card to your Hand. When a dark-attribute Monster you Control battles, you Can discard this Card; this turn the ATK of every Monsters it battles becomes 0, during the damage step.**

 **Expansions to the HorReaper Archetype**

 **Horrible Rebirth:**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Special summon one of your banished HorReaper Monsters; it gains 500 DEF.**

 **Skills:**

 **Double Darkdraw (made-up even in-universe)**

 **During your Draw Phase, pay 2000 life Points to draw 2 Dark-Attribute Monsters from your deck instead of conducting your normal draw**

 **Cards with Fanfic effects:**

 **Double Arms**

 **Can only be equipped to Machine-type Monsters and can only double damage once per turn**


	13. VS the King of Hanoi!

**AN:Are you ready for Mayoi and Yuya vs Revolver? Then you can skip ahead to the Chapter´s actual beggining, but I want to 1st highly advise you to listen to some epic battle music in the background, because I know from experience that it makes the duels even better! and 2nd inform you that I created my ´very own´ opening and ending for this arc of Arc-VRAINS, which means that I´ve picked another anime´s opening and made up new visuals that I consider fitting for this story. The lyrics used are from a subbed version.  
And 3rd for those reading this note, I´ve got two new fanfic recommendations!  
First is Signs of Renewal from Donjusticia, it´s an Arc-V fanfic that explores the possibilities of the Bracelet Girls turning into Dark Signers, spawned by the memes of Yuzu becoming a Dark Signer after her loss to Sergey.  
He also wrote an Adaptation of the Blue Angel story from VRAINS and he can provide really hilarious reviews and review Responses. So hilarious in fact, that I´ve recommended Mark of Death, Cross-VRAINS and** **Reality's Curtain to him for that very reason.  
My Other recommendation is Presage of Malevolence, not that it needs it, but Frost190 allowed to technically beta read the duel scripts for Chapter 40 and I´d thought I should let you know of my contribution.  
Without even further ado let´s go!**

* * *

 _L1_

 **OP, Hikaru no Go OP 2 I´ll be the one**

 _ **On this eye, this eye of yours**_

 **-The screen is split into 6 parts, the 2 on the left show the faces of Yuya and Mayoi, the 2 on the right the faces of Roget and Chihiro, the 2 in the middle have 2 shadowed out faces, their eyes are closed and open in the following order: Yuya, Mayoi, Roget and Chihiro**

 _ **everything will appear**_

 **-the same as previously, but with the following characters and in the following eye-opening order from top-left to bottom-right: Spectre, Blue Angel, GO, Revolver, Ghost Girl and Kirito (he will look, like the anime has shown Jin to look like)**

 _ **I will tell apart the truth**_

- **shot of, Mayoi, Yusaku and Naoki dueling, Naoki uses a card that suprises the other 2**

 _ **Then a textless part where we see the syllables of the Arc-VRAINS logo appear, one after another  
How many dreams did we carry on?**_

 **\- Several shots of the real world, showing Mayoi´s House, the School and Café Nagi, no characters in these shots**

 _ **We gave them all a Try, even as we cried**_

 **-shots of Link VRAINS, showing Dark Lady vs Blue Angel, GO vs another unseen Charisma Duelist, Then ScytHeart summoning Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare with a Dark Aura behind her**

 _ **wandering around so very lost**_

 **\- Chihiro tranforming into the Hyacrosea avater, then back to his normal form, then into the D.D. diver Avatar, while walking trough the streets of the real World/Link VRAINS (depending on form)**

 _ **Even then, I will find deciding move**_

 **-We see Playmaker in a Master Duel with The Dark Knight and ScytHeart as his Duel Partners, being knocked down, but Playmaker gets back up and summons Firewall Dragon, while being cheered on by his partners**

 _ **just as good as everyone else´s and take hold of my own dreams!**_

 **\- Roget summons a new Ancient Gear Chess Monster, while Chihiro summons a Link 4 Sea Scales monster, Then we see Blue Angel Link summon a new Link 4 Trickstar, with the markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Right; with a dark Aura behind her**

 _ **on this eye, this eye of yours**_

- **we get 2 sliding still shots with the faces of the Dark Sagess, Dusktopia, and Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare**

 _ **everything will appear**_

 **-Dr. Kogami is seen walking closer to a yet unseen VR Avatar that holds a Yuya-shaped AI in its duel disk. 2 Knights of Hanoi are behind Kogami**

 _ **I´ll tell apart, just the truth**_

 **-back to back shot of Spectre and Revolver, with Spectre´s Avatar dissolving into-**

 ** _even if, the truth is_**

 **-a Group shot of every character that appeared so far, the shot looming over a distressed Yusaku**

 ** _so harsh it´s suffocating_**

 **-Playmaker losing and Ignis leaving his duel disk**

 _ **I´m not going to end**_

- **the Yu-boys summons their Dragons manga Counterpart.**

 _ **in a place like this**_

 **-the camera movers towards Yuya, who then uses Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon as a Link Material, the Screen is blinded with a flashing light before we see a Group Picture, with our main characters real form facing the left and the VR form facing the right**

 _Yuya´s POV Inside of Link VRAINS_

Revolver wasn´t easy to miss. He was riding on top of a giant machine/Dragon-type monster and he was wearing a mask with yellow eyes that lacked pupils.  
Oddly enough, we didn´t even need to get his attention, he just turned towards us and hopped of his Dragon.

"So that´s the leader of the Knights.", I muttered nervously.

" _Hey, you fought me and I´m way more disturbing than that guy!_ ", Yuri complained.

"As expected, Playmaker is busy at the Moment.", Revolver said.

" _Y-you knew!?_ ", Ai gasped.

"Indeed. **Ignis** _._ ", Revolver replied.

"Is that Ai´s true name?", Mayoi asked.

" _How would Revolver know it?_ ", Yuto asked.

"I should know my enemies well. I didn´t destroy the 5 previous AIs while being in the dark about them.", Revolver said. Previous AIs?

"But I bet you are not here to give us Information. What is your reason for appearing now?", I demanded.

"To duel you. To take and terminate Ignis.", he answered. This whole meeting goes so unexpected. I thought we´d start the duel within the first few seconds. There is something fishy about Revolver´s attitude.

"But why does Ai/Ignis need to be destroyed in the first place?", Mayoi asked.

"I can´t predict what Playmaker would do with that Information, so I won´t disclose it to you.", Revolver said.

" _So he´s saying that he would take Advantage of whatever we´d do, if he knew? And that he told us about the 5 AIs on purpose?_ ", Yugo wondered.

Let´s hope he actually isn´t a nigh-perfect chessmaster and just said that to intimidate us.

"However, I will allow you to pick the mode of dueling. A true knight doesn´t fight without honor after all.", he added sarcastically.

"There is something fishy about this. Why are you allowing this conversation to happen?", I demanded.

"He doesn´t seem like a stupid movie villain, so heck if I knew.", Mayoi said, "But we´re not gonna deduce it anytime soon."

"If you don´t want to answer...", Revolver threatened.

" _ScytHeart and Master of Pendulum, will play with separated field and life points. And you get to pick a Bonus for the lone Player, It´s how this works right? He´s not gonna accept a simple Battle Royal where the 2 other Players simply gang up on him. And we use my power to Speed duel!_ ", Ai/Ignis quickly suggested.

"I will choose to have 8000 life Points.", Revolver said, "Then lets begin!"

" _Take hold of the wind, ScytHeart and Master of Pendulum!_ "

 _Field Spell:on_

 _Self-Insert Accel_

 **Revolver (8000lp) vs ScytHeart (4000lp) and Master of Pendulum(4000lp)**

"Wait you can use Action duels as well?", I said.

"Yes. I am suprised that you aren´t using them. Did you suddenly get concerns about fairness and such?", he mocked me, "No. You would have gotten them before even using them. It´s more likely that  
1\. you only recently joined Playmaker and that he is occupied with reproducing it at this Moment.  
2\. After all, ScytHeart didn´t posses Cross-over in your last Tag Duel either, but  
3\. it is strange that ScytHeart is sent out to duel twice in a row, while KingStarveVenom and Ultimate Speed Rider didn´t have their second appearance yet. I wonder what is behind that, and why did Ultimate Speed Rider dueling twice in a row?"

I was left speechless by this deduction. Perhaps he indeed is as smart as Yugo predicted.

"But-", Mayoi began, "You must be allied with Hyacrosea and Machinarex if your Action field is Self-Insert!"

Revolver did not answer that and instead started his first turn: "I activate the spell Quick Launch and Special summon Magnarokket Dragon! ( **DEF: 1200** ) Then I normal summon Autorokket Dragon. ( **ATK:1600** )", then an Action Card suddenly became encased in the Data Storm and flew towards his Hand, "Perfect. I Special summon the Action Monster Umbral Soul! ( **ATK:2000** )"

A dark snake- or serpent-like reptile shrouded in shadows appeared next to his mechanical Dragons.

"How did he do that?", Mayoi asked, "Are you somehow a Datastorm Airbender?"

" _But if he has a power like that over Link VRAINS, then he could easily take it out, so why bother letting it live?_ ", Ai argued.

"Your Goal. It´s not blind destruction, but what could you be trying to gain?", I thought out loud.

"It´s true that I despise this fictional world of lies and disguises and even more what brought it so far and that we Knights of Hanoi could take it out very easily. Buth that won´t suffice for our revenge.", Revolver said.

" _Revenge?_ ", Yuto wondered.

"Enougt chit-chat.", he said and caused another Action Card bubble to fly into his hand, "I set one card and end my turn. Since the second Umbral Soul is still in my hand it is banished and I lose 1000 life Points. ( **Revolver LP:8000-7000** ) Magnarokket Dragon is destroyed and I Special summon Shellrokket Dragon from my deck. ( **DEF:2000** )"

" _So you wanted to be a little bit more risky with Action Cards, huh? But you should have Link summoned something before grabbing another card! And we play a lot of Dark-Attribute cards anyway! And we´ll Never set out monsters!_ ", Ai taunted him.

"Don´t underestimate him.", Mayoi told him, "We don´t know how high his rank among them is. He probably wanted to ensure that he could activate the end Phase effect of his rokket."

But Ai was right about Revolver´s will to take risks because he instantly grabbed the next card.

" _So he has a very high field advantage since Self-Insert lets you pick the appearing cards and it will be very difficult to prevent him from getting any. He is a risk taker, but he is also calculalting them incredibly well._ ", Yuto commented.

" _But hey, smarts aren´t everything during card games. Yugo proves that._ ", Yuri said.

" _Hey! I can pull out masterful strategies too!_ ", Yugo said.

" _What I was trying to say is that Revolver isn´t invincible._ ", Yuri said.

"Then it´s my turn, Draw! I Activate Super Hippo Carnival! ( **ATK:800** ) And I tribute the summoned Hip Hippo to summon the Dragon with beautuful dichromatic eyes! Come forth, Level 7, Odd-eyes pendulum Dragon!"

"Pendulums in a Speed Duel? Peraps I overestimated you. I use the Action spell Dragonic Outrage! ( **Autorokket ATK:1600-3200 Shellrokket ATK:1100-2200** )", Revolver countered. The quick-play spell acted like a Limiter removal for Dragons, which means that his Dragons would be destroyed in the end-Phase and he could Search out new ones again.  
And needless to say, the data storm instantly brought him the next card.  
I wanted to take the risk for myself, however, he used his abilities to instantly blow the cards away. Tch, I need to catch him off-guard.

"Don´t try that again!", Mayoi ordered me, "Most of the cards can probably only be used him, the cards he´s shown so far must be exeptions. Don´t take that risk! S-seriously, don´t..."

"...Alright then I equip Odd-eyes with United we stand! With the 2 tokesn from Super Carnival he gains 2400 ATK! ( **ATK:2500-4900** ) I enter the battle Phase-"

But then Odd-eyes attacked Umbral Soul on its own.

" _So all of our Dragons do have their own reactions to being summoned in Link VRAINS._ ", Yugo said. Revolver looked puzzled at this suprising attack, cuasing him to miss the Chance for using his set card. (that is, if it was activatable in the first place), the Spiral Strike Burst, completely evaporated Umbral Soul, but it shot two dark lightings at the hippo Tokens before being hit with the blast. ( **Revolver LP:7000-5100 Odd-eyes ATK:4900-3300)**

" _Yeah, he´s almost down to half! Maybe this will be a suprising cakewalk!_ ", Yugo cheered.

" _No. I doubt he could have used his set card either way. And who´s to say that Odd-eyes will always pick the right card to attack if his reactio to VR is to attack without command?_ ", Yuto argued.

"Starve Venom went mad for a bried period of time, Clear Wing stood still for a few seconds and Odd-yes react on his own...", Mayoi muttered.

"I end my turn.", I said, "Now your two Dragons will be destroyed!"

"I Special summon the second Autorokket and my 1st Metalrokket Dragon ( **DEF:1400** ) from my deck."

"So to sum his deck up: each of the Dragons replace themselves in the end Phase, and if they are targeted by a link monster they destroy themselves for an effect.", Mayoi said, "Then I´ll just have to OTK him! My turn, draw! I use Go to Hell and add HorReaper GravediGloves to my hand! I summon him and discard PhanTorch for his effect! I then I Activate my Horrible Fusion to fuse one token and glove into Beserkatana! Tailor of Darkness and his creations,embrace your inner darkness and arise to tear down all who oppose you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Level 5! HorReaper BeserKatana!"

" _Even is this situation, she can make up fightening poems._ ", Ignis commented in disbelied

"I use my Action Card! Link Supremacy destroys a non-link monster that was summoned from the extra deck!", Revolver countered and the next card bubble was already levitatong to him. BeserKatana was destroyed by being constricted with a shrinking 8-marker Link Ring that appeared after every Link Summon.

" _Except for that one time that bastard was really lucky with Action Cards._ ", Yuri said.

" _Doesn´t help that he only chose card that are easy to activate, and was seemingly prepared to face us._ ", Yuto said.

" _But ´Ai´ even avoided jinxing it by being overconfident!_ ", Ai complained.

" _Weeeeellll... he can´t hear us anyway._ ", Yugo said with embarassment.

"I still have this card in my hand, Katastrofusion! I banish PhanTorch and and the token to summon again! Ghost of-"

"Save your Poem! I destroy your BeserKatana with my second Link Supremacy!"

"You gotta be kidding me!", I gasped.

" _Says the Person, who until now had the most luck with Action cards out of everyone._ ", Yuri said.

"My next Action Card is return to the frontlines, which will revive Shellrokket Dragon!"

"I set one card and end my turn.", Mayoi said grimly.

"So you´re fearing that I posses a third Link Supremacy? You could have performed another Fusion Summon with Katastrofusion´s effect."

"No. I´m sure your lucky streak hasn´t ended yet.", Mayoi said.

"Then it´s my turn, draw!"

"I activate Treacherous Trap Hole! I destroy all of your monsters, except for Metalrokket Dragon!", Mayoi declared.

"And if he only has These 4 rokkets, then he only has two Metalrokkets one Autorokket, two Shellrokkets 2 2 magnarokkets left.", I noted.

" _Not only his life Points, but his 30-card deck is also dwindling and dwindling._ ", Ai commented.

"Don´t think I will run out of cards soon! And I have a way to negate your card!", Revolver countered, "I activate my Solemn Judgement! ( **Revolver LP:5100-2550** )"

" _And we jinxed it again._ ", Yugo said, " _but this time it was the three of you together._ "

"But my plays are far from over! I Activate Instant Fusion ( **Revolver LP:2550-1550** ) to summon Elder Entity Norden, I may have no zone to revive a monster into, but that will hardly matter"

" _Just like GO he summoned this Fusion Monster! Are Revolver and him the same?! But seriously why isn´t he the least bit concerned that he´s down to 1550 out of 8000 while he hasn´t put any dent in us? It´s not like he has Storm Access, after all._ ", Ai wondered.

"If you weren´t almost destroyed and still had your memories, then you would know this one Thing about Duel Monsters: How many life Points you have doesn´t matter, **as long as you can still fight!** Show yourself again, circuit of the end! The summoning conditions are three or four effect monsters! I set the Link Markers with Booster Dragon, Norden and Shellrokket Dragon! My new wind that pierces trought the closed World, LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 4 Borreload Dragon! ( **ATK: 3000 Markers: Left, Right, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )  
Then I use the card I drew,Hidden Armory! By giving up my Normal Summon and sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard I add the Equip Spell Selective Ultimate Shield to my hand and equip it to Borreload by discarding my Action card."

" _Discard one card to activate this card. Equip only to a Link Monster you control, You can negate any effects that would affect it, but you cannot activate its effects for the rest of that turn if you can halve or negate any battle damage you would take from its battles and you can negate its destruction at any time._  
 _If you Link summon while you have this card in your graveyard equip this card to that monster. WHAT?! How strong is that card?!_ ", Ai gasped.

"I´ve never heard of a card like this! It´s just like Destruction Confusion! Where did you get that?", Mayoi demanded.

"Selective? So it won´t even stay on the field against your will. But you cannot protect it and use Borreload´s ability to take control and reduce ATK during the same turn!", I said.

"Please. Do you have any card that I would need to fear right now? And I can prevent you from getting the few action cards that would help you as well with zero effort. And also- _Destruct Protocol Omega initialise._ ", he said and shot multiple lightnings out of his hand into different directions, causing the buildings next to us to instantly vaporize, which quickly spread to Other buildings and the ground .

"What was that? No! It couldn´t be- Is that your ability to easily destroy Link VRAINS?!", I gasped.

"Then Selective Ultimate Shield would protect whatever the Knights are still searching within the Network!", Mayoi concluded, "That means, as log as that card is not on the field, Revolver has to temporarily deactivate it!"

"You think quick. But can you make use of your deduction and take it out that before only that which we search remains?", Revoler dared her.

" _Oh yeah, if you don´t do that your masterful deductions are for naught!_ ", Yuri said cheerfully, " _Maybe you need my hel-_ "

No! this is my own fight!

" _But you´re tag dueling with Mayoi!_ ", Yugo argued.

Maybe our body switch gave a few people the right clue to how it works last time! I can´t risk that again.

"But there is one thing about Action Duels you have to remember, unless you have removed that restriction. If you don´t make any Move within 2.5 minutes you automatically loose. So don´t even think about running out the clock!"

"I still intent to duel as normal. There is still Ignis to take, after all.", Revolver said, "I attack Odd-eyes with Borreload Dragon and take control of it!"

"Wait, with United we Stand-", I managed to grab hold of an Action Card during the attack, "I use Stomping Destruction on my own card!" ( **Master of Pendulum LP:4000-3500** )

Odd-eyes let out a scream of pain and tried to defend himself with a Spiral Strike Burst, but it was futile as he needed to obey the cards effect.

"Now, Odd-eyes attack him directly!", Revolver declared, but this time, Odd-eyes didn´t hesitate, ( **Master of Pendulum LP:3500-1000** ) "I end my turn and will not summon any Rokkets from my deck."

So he wants to avoid having unnecessary cards on his field, huh?

"My turn, draw! I-", I began, but Yuri interrupted me.

" _I have a strange Idea..._ ", he said and proceeded to tell it to me, " _Do you think it could work?_ "

The Knights probably have thought of that, but: "Hey, Revolver, why don´t you tell us what exactly you´re searching? Maybe Playmaker and us could find it the Next time we enter Link VRAINS, and you could take it away by beating us in a duel, so we would do all the dirty work for you. What do you say? Or do you fear being defeated by us?"

"There are three reasons why I´ll decline. First: It Sounds like you got told to say that by someone else a few seconds ago."

" _Damn, he noticed!_ ", Yugo cursed.

"Second: The Chance of victory is Never 100%, no matter how persistent you are."

" _Unfortunately he´s right about that._ ", Yuto said.

"Third: We have enough members to go and get it for us."

" _Obviously they would have enough gofers. Well it was still worth to try_ ", Yuri said.

"You know, just like Playmaker, you have this ´three things´-catchphrase. Is there a connection between you two?", Mayoi said, but Revolver did not answer.

"If you are going to stay silent, then I´ll better continue my turn! I activate Pot of Desires! I banish ten cards and-"

But then he grabbed an Action card and interrupted me: "I activate the Action Spell Boot Sector Launch.", then he instantly got the Next. Damn, he´s really using his power to the fullest

"-draw two cards! I activate Smile World! ( **Borreload ATK:3000-3200 Odd-eyes ATK:2500-2700** ) And then I use Smile´s End! to Protect or not to protect?"

"I only negate Borreloads destruction.", he said. ( **Revolver LP:1550-1350** ) "You only seem to play a badly built deck. I never heard of it, but your dueling so far lacks the Impact of a rocket, and not only because of its silly theme."

"Are you sure?", I said and caught an Action card flying next to me, "During that mini-lecture you neglected to blow another card away. I Special Summon Umbral Soul. Then I normal summon Skullcrobat Joker! He can search one of the Performapal that remain in my deck, but first I Special summon the Level 4 Helprincess and add Bowhopper to my hand!"

"As if 100 damage per level would make a difference. And right now you can´t even summon Bowhopper, this turn", Revolver said, "But I guess you have Something else up your sleeve."

"Indeed. I overlay my Level 4 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker and Helprincess. Fangs of pitch-black Darkness, rise up against the foolish opression and tear down those who oppose you! XYZ SUMMON, Come forth, Rank 4, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ( **ATK:2500** )", Dark Rebellion, unlike the Other three Dragons did not have any strange reaction to being summoned in Virtual Reality.

" _Perhaps that will only apply when_ _I_ _summon it. But why did you summon it, Yuya? It cannot destroy Borreload._ "

It doesn´t need to.

I then jumped from my d-board onto Dark Rebellion. I wasn´t summoning him for his effect, but for his mobilty, maybe I can combat Revolver´s Storm-control that way!

"Don´t Yuya!", Mayoi warned me, "It is too risky! There won´t be a card that allows Dark Rebellion to beat over Borreload! And even if he has Something like Dragonic Outrage, he can just protect himself! Please, STOP!"

"Perhaps you should listen to that girl. Just what are you trying to pull?", Revolver said.

" _I don't know but_ _it´s probably completely and utterly crazy!_ ", Ai objected as well, " _Did you really think everything through? Will a giant winged mount even help against his blow-away power?_ "

"You don´t know until you try!", I said.

"Please stop Yuya! I-i", Mayoi begged. I know she worries even more about me than anyone else would, because she lost her biological parents, but I have to take this risk! I went for my first Action card, which turned out to be Dragon´s Gunfire. "I activate Dragon´s Gunfire! ( **Revolver LP:1350-550** ) Looks like I guessed right about the Dragon-type Support in your Action Cards. Now we just need to get that card again!"

"I chain stomping destruction!", Revolver countered. ( **Master of Pendulum LP:1000-500** )

"But why didn´t you stop him? You could have prevented taking the damage.", Mayoi asked Revolver.

"You will see eventually. And all you can gain by defeating is me is slowing down the destruction of Link VRAINS.", Revolver reminded us, "And if you left Odd-eyes on my field, you could have defeated me with Dark Rebellion."

"I will not force my Dragons to fight each other! And even if I only can slow you down, THEN I WILL DO THAT WITH ALL MY MIGHT!", I declared. Yuri said our Dragons don´t like being needlessly sacrificed and while he didn´t say anything about this Scenario, I don´t think they want to be forced into confrontation, and with CronuScythe´s or CrusaDoom´s help Mayoi can probably take him out anyway.

"You care more about the life of A PIECE OF CARDBOARD than your own and your partners!? People like you, obsessed with fiction and putting it above reality and your own and others well-being, oblivious to the breath and heartbeat of life are the worst part of modern society! Do you even realise that this attitude to that card could bring the doom of Link VRAINS? The very World of lies you are trying to defend from Hanoi!", Revolver ranted.

" _Oh, what dramatic irony._ ", Yuri said, probably grinning.

"Oh, great, he´s one of these old geezers that say ´the Old times were always better!´, except he´s an Extremist.", Mayoi said.

" _I don´t think you should have said that._ ", Ignis said.

"It´s not Something you can understand. And it is not what you think it is.", I said.

"Do you even know what is responsible for the ,major improvement that happened in Link VRAINS and with the card production in duel monster, that sparked roughly _ten years ago_?", Revolver said, still filled with rage.

"No matter what dirt you have on SOL, you´re not ANY BETTER!", Mayoi said with the same Anger in her voice.

"Sometimes, you need to put moral high ground over your enemies aside, expecially if you want to have revenge on those who wronged you.", Revolver said bitterly, "Also I bet you can use your alternate Storm Acces now. I bet using it now, when Link VRAINS is degrading from Destruction Protocol Omega will make it risky, but the 7th AI will be safe either Way."

"S _eventh?! There is one you haven´t destroyed yet?_ ", Ignis asked.

" _Oh, now that Yuya made him angry he´s got a loose tongue! Maybe you can get more Information out of him!_ ", Yugo said.

"Ack,No! I need to hurry up and win! But I Activate my skill! Storm Acces **Alternate Path!** I choose a monster in my extra deck and then gain a monster with the same ATK from the Data Storm! I pick Odd-Eyes!"

Again, Revolver didn´t make the Data Storm dissipate or blew a tornado away to prevent me from getting a card, but I need this card, so I can´t be worried about whatever counter or exploit he might have. As with Yuri and Yugo my mind went blank for a Moment and I found myself in a dark void standing before Odd-eyes.

"Odd-eyes... is this really you?"

"Hmph. Of Course it´s me. You other selves surely told you as much.", he answered, "But they did not tell you about what we truly think about Smile World, did they? The said it´s best for your own Dragon to do so."

"Smile World? What about it?", I asked.

"Well, does my tone imply that I want this card to be played upon me over and over?", Odd-eyes said.

"So you don´t like it?", I said. I have a bad Feeling about this...

"All of a sudden you seem to realize the foolishness of your stupid entertainment just by having it pointed out to, but you still play something like Smile World!? It´s utter uselessness aside, can you imagine how it feels being affected by this card!? Imagine being forcefully injected with a drug that changes your emotions according to someone else´s will. ´But it´s happiness! you might say! Guess what!  
If I have to be mind-controlled to feel any sort of joy, I´d rather be a sadsack forever! And no, We´d rather be slain by our kin than feel it as well! And just because Pendulum Summon allows me to be revived doesn´t mean that being sacrificed is any less painful!  
And maybe Zarc did use us in this disgraceful Entertainment dueling as well, that was how were going to counterargue, wasn´t it? But HE used his power to create new cards and forms to give us protection, so that we didn´t have to feel the humiliation of destruction. And what did you do? Create Gryphon´s Feather Duster to cleanse mine and Dark Rebellion´s hybrid from the field!", Odd-eyes... ranted and then panted in Exhaustion from his rage.

To think that my own ace monster detested the dueling and the card given to me from my father so much... I don´t know how to deal with that. I was able to see that Entertainment dueling, but this was too much. And what did I get from accepting it so quickly anway? NOTHING! I Never even considered why it isn´t the solution to everything! I accepted without knowing why. I tried to understand the Knight of Hanoi´s Motives, but all Revolver told me, because he got enraged after mistakig me for an Otaku!  
But I can´t give up now. But I what can I do? I have to try and make amends to Odd-eyes, somehow. I need to understand how he feels. I need to Keep going at all cost.

"Th...ank you. At least I´m not abandoning my Entertainment dueling blindly anymore. Then how should I use you in duels?", I asked weakly, "And I will Nnver use Smile World again. ever. Is that a start?"

"You can Keep Smile´s End. I like that card´s concept. My other kin may be fine if their sacrifice is necessary and amounts to something, but I say, only let us be humiliated if any other options costs you a duel for life and death. I don´t want to make Futaba Miyabino´s prediction to come true. Make sure that _**I**_ and no card that isn´t related to us four heavenly Dragons is the ace of your deck. Only use us to summon our stronger and hybrid forms. And maybe to summon each other.", Odd-eyes said.

...

...

... "Fine. I will do as you say. But what if I did something better? What if, let´s say I used the power of my pendulum to create a card that would recover Smile World in my graveyard, BUT it also allowed me to draw a card. And the drawn card allows you to reject Smile World in exchange for more power? As a Symbol that I won´t force you to smile.", I suggested, still weakly.

"Do that. But FULFILL the Other Points.", he demanded.

"But if I return to my World, I will use Entertainment dueling to earn my living. Is there any way to warm you up to Entertainment?"

"I highly doubt that. That will be your Job alone to find out. Maybe we will have to separate ways", he said, turning his back to me, "One last Thing, before you go back. _CRUSH REVOLVER WITH ALL YOU MIGHT!_ He talks all about heartbeat and stuff and doesn´t care about his own hypocrisy. He destroys his dragons over and over and has no respect for them. He doesn´t even care that this cyverse might have given birth to its own Kind of life."

"Wait, what do you-"

"Get on with your fight.", he said and I was back In Link VRAINS, holding the card Odd-eyes Phantom Dragon in my hand. Unlike Venemy or fast Dragon, his ability merely was to increase the field, but not to become cyverse-type or forbid skills. Is that because Odd-eyes hates me? He doesn´t want to be fault for my loss, so I shouldn´t reveal him in my hand and activate this effect.  
I still gained the red Version of my pendulum, so I grabbed it and concentrated on the cards I was going to create.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!", I screamed to release my inner energy, causing a black and dark purple Aura to flare up around me.

"So, does he have superpowers now?", Mayoi asked.

" _Did we just become an anime?_ ", Ai commented, however Revolver´s suprised reaction was more serious:  
"Impossible... your Dragon´s strange reaction to the Data Storm were a hint, but this proves it! You hold the power of CCE! You have access to **C** ard **C** reation **E** nergy! Tell me! How did you survive the CCE Experiments from 10 years Ago? How where you captured by the original Knights of Hanoi? Why are you not fighting against them?"

"I have no time to trade experiences with you. I have a duel to win.", I said catching an Action Card next to me, Its appearance changed from Fire Prison to a card named Returned Smile. That was actually a card my father used for his Entertainment dueling, but now I have to use that card against it. I wonder, did I even really discard Entertainment dueling up until this point? But there is no turning back now!, "I activate Returned Smile, which brings back my Smile World and lets me draw one card for every attack Borreload gained from it! I draw two! First I activate Stomping Destruction on Selective Ultimate Shield!

"I use Borreload´s effect to weaken Dark Rebellion!" ( **Dark Rebellion ATK:2500-2000** )

"But you still take the damage! ( **Revolver LP:550-50** ) And your shield leaves the field, meaning you have to cancel Protocol Omega!", Mayoi cheered.

" _This CCE is awesome! Playmaker should get it too!_ ", Ignis cheered as well.

"You three, you probably don´t even understand how this unnatural power was researched. The lives that it took!", Revolver said.

"But what you are doing will take lives too! Probably even more! Now I activate Smile World, but I chain Dragon´s Rejection! Since my Dragon would gain 1000 or less ATK from my card effect, I Can negate and destroy that card! Then I get to Special summon the Odd-eyes Phantom Dragon from my hand in defense Position ( **DEF:2000** )and Dark Rebellion gets Phantom´s ATK as boost! ( **DRXD ATK:2000-4500** )"

"Then it´s time to counter with my own power! RAAAAAAHHHH!", Revolver screamed causing the same aura as me, to flare up around him, "Skill Activate! **Whirlwind Gate!** I use the power of the red AI, Tenebrae´s remaining Fragments! If I have 1000 life Points or less I can use a Skill that another Player used, but I get to Activate it twice in a row! I turn your Storm Access Alternate Path against you! For the first activation I choose Topologic Trisbaena for the first Activation!"

Revolver´s glove began to glow in an intense red as he thrust his hand into a large sphere of Data Wind he created before himself.

"The Cyverse-type!", Mayoi exclaimed, "So the theory about Hanoi owning the remaining cyverse cards is true And that's why he didn't care about all the damage!"

"For the second activation I choose Topologic Bomber Dragon! Now, Circuit of Self-destruction, show yourself!"

"But you can´t Link Summon outside of your turn!", I said.

"The cards I got say otherwise, if I have less than 1000 life Points that is. The summoning conditions are one or more cyberse link monsters! It also allows me to banish Topologic Bomber Dragon from my extra deck or graveyard if my life Points are below 100! Drag everyone into the depths of the cyverse and then eradicate it! LINK SUMMON Come forth, Link 4, Cyverse Anihilator Dragon! ( **ATK:3000 Markers: Up, Top-left, Top-right, Bottom** ) His effect turns Borreload into a Cyverse monster, that is the part ´Drag them into the cyverse´, he can furthermore banish a cyverse monster from the field and inflict its ATK to both of us as damage, but since my Dragon didn´t banish itself, I gain life Points instead of taking damage from cyverse-type monsters! ( **Revolver LP:50-3050 Master of Pendulum LP:1000-3000=0** ) You efforts were all for naught! Also Selective Ultimate Shield Restores itself unto Anihilator Dragon!"

Topologic Bomber Dragon Color turned into a dark silver before his body transformed into a more snake like appearance. His breath turned Borreload into thousand which hit me lika a thousand bullets.  
I got knocked of my D-board and my Vision and mind turned blank as my life Points dropped to Zero.  
I lost.

 _The Dragon´s Realm_

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhh!", Odd-eyes screamed in pain as Yuya used his card creating power, "*pant*, *pant* so these are the drawbacks this Sagess talked about. But why isn´t Yuya himself exhausted from this?"

"So only the user´s ace feels strain and fatigue from creating cards! That´s unfair!", Clear Wing shouted.

"Everything is okay. He will win with this power. I´m confident. He will prove that he grants us free will.", Starve Venom tried to assure his kin. But it came otherwise. With each card, from Returned Smile, to Stomping Destruction to Dragon´s rejection, the pain of Odd-Eyes grew even bigger.  
Even worse, it almost seemed like Odd-eyes started to fade.  
And as Yuya´s life Points reached Zero, Odd-eyes´ Body dissolved into sparkles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", All of them screamed in Frustration at their brothers loss.

"This accursed Boy!", Dark Rebellion growled, "Why? Whyyyyyyyyy!?"

Then however, the blinding light dissipated, and left a strange white colored orb that depicted some Kind of scenery inside of it.

"It´s not just Odd-eyes!", Starve Venom said, trying to hold back his tears, "Firewall... I don´t see him."

"This stupid smiling! Even when we are right about to get rid of it, it ruins everything!", Clear Wing Screamed, not even trying to hold tears back.

"Wait, brothers where Odd-eyes burst into sparkles...", Dark Rebellion said and pointed in said direction.

"What is this? A Portal?", Clear Wing wondered.

"I don´t know if it can revive Odd-eyes...", Starve Venom said, "But we have to explore it."

* * *

 _L2 Mayoi´s POV_

No... this is not possible... "Y-", I wanted to scream his name, but Ignis interrupted me:" _SHUT UP! He can´t fi-_ ", I jumped of my D-boad trying to catch him, but then he suddenly dissapeared. How? Oh, no! There is an emergency Log-out function on every duel disk on Link VRAINS, but that only triggers under one circumstance:  
Five seconds after falling unconcious.  
Could Yuya have been knocked out? Or did heeven survive? As soon as I thought about these possibilities, I froze in despair. I would have fallen to my death, if it weren´t for Ignis reacting fast and turning into a monstrous form, similar to what he used to erase the Knight of Hanoi that planned to blow himself up and wrapped himself around the D-board, pulling me upwards as he retracted into my duel disk, allowing me to climb back on it.  
But even then, my Spirits were too crushed to stand, I could only kneel on it. I should have tried to keep calm until the battle was over, but I couldn´t hold my tears back. I couldn´t do anything to prevent this. It´s my fault, my fault, MY FAULT! If only I didn´t use a deck relying on Fusion Summoning, then Revolver wouldn´t have been this damn lucky with getting Link Supremacy twice in a row!

" _Hey! don´t give up, now!_ ", Ignis tried to cheer me, " _You should ´Ignite´ your fighting spirt!_ "

"Jokes won´t help now.", I muttered.

" _Ai´m sure you can win even without Yuya! You´re an amazing duelist!_ ", he said.

"It´s not about winning with or without anyone´s if Yuya didn´t survive the use of this strange power? I just wished I could have prevented all of this.  
But I can´t let you take Ai, Ignis or whatever his name is.", I said, trying to do so with determination, but I couldn´t even stand up.

"That´s one disadvantage of using Card Creation Energy.", Revolver explained, having erased his strange Aura, "You don´t feel any strain until after the duel is over, unless you are trained in its usage. He seemed to have no training in using it, otherwise he could have created cards like these with no problem, meaning that most likely, he wasn´t a survivor of the incident 10 years Ago."

10 years Ago, Kusanagi´s brother was abducted, 10 years Ago the Knights of Hanoi made their first attack, 10 years Ago there must have been an Experiment centered around a mysterious ard creating power, Could Kirito have been a victim of this incident? And if he was, did he survive?  
But most important to me of the terrible incidents that happened 10 years ago, the death of my parents, the death of Sojiro and Wakaba Midoriya.  
In a moment like this I can remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _L3 Mayoi´s Flashback 10 years Ago at Shool_

"When are they coming? They promised to fetch me and now it´s almost an hour!", I whined.

"Don´t worry, I´m sure they´ll come eventually!", my only friend from that time, Yukari Chiebukuro said. She lived next to the School and wanted to wait with me until my parents came. However they didn´t. Eventually Yukari´s parents suggested that I walked home, since we didn´t live too far away for that. Surely there has just been a minor incident that prevented them from coming yet. Since I didn´t have a phone that allowed them to call me about it, I just believed it and did as they said.  
How wrong they were.  
I decided to walk home, bummed about my parents breaking that promise. They both worked at SOL, perhaps they couldn´t finish as fast as they thought.  
However, these thoughts caused me not to pay attention when I crossed the road and I got hit by a car. Do I need to mention whose car it was?  
I managed to survive the accident badly injured, but my parents... As you know they didn´t.  
Since I didn´t have many relatives besides them, a friend of my parents, Futaba Miyabino, who hadn´t yet become a Charisma Duelist took me in.  
Sure, I get along with her well, but she had to Move to Den City, causing me to loose my only friend. I wonder what became of her...  
But all of that doesn´t matter.  
Ever Since that accident, I blamed myself for causing them to die, hating myself for not being able to do anything, wishing I could have done something, so of Course I would rather fight in this dangerous fight than have her do it, even though she would habe an easier time winning against Revolver.  
Sure, nobody would desire a circumstance like that, but due to the loss of ten years Ago, being unable to prevent Yuya from losing, falling unconcious and off his boar and potentially dying hurts me more than it would any other person.

* * *

 _L4 Back in the present same POV_

"You are in a dire Situation now, aren´t you?", a male voice said. But it wasn´t Revolver

" _I´ve been meaning to tell you, but I had no idea what to say in case of emotional breakdown. Since Revolver´s Explanation, we´ve been brought here, by this extremely creepy-looking Guy._ ", Ignis said.

The creature looked so bizarre, almost like a member of the HorReapers, I didn´t even know where to begin with the description.  
It had to gigantic black insect blade wings with pattern that looked like eyes, it had blood-red scythes instead of any legs, a dark pink-pulsating Body, a tail with a Spider at its end, mandibles with Spikes as Horns on its head, its actual eyes were the same as the ones on the head and here my ability to process its appearance ends.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"My monstrous appearance is based on a card named ´Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare´, but my human name is Severin Sevenstar. The reason for me appearing in the form of that card is deeply connected to the incident 10 years Ago Revolver mentioned, I think he will assume me to be a dead victim of said incident.", the creature answered.

"But why did you bring me here, uh- ?"

"Well, I am here to make an offer to you. It won´t be easy for you deck to win against Cyverse Anihilator Dragon, if not impossible. If you accept my offer, then I will give to you what you need to win."

" _I-i wouldn´t do that if I were you! I think people call this ´a deal with the devil´ and they usually end badly!",_ Ai warned, but I didn´t listen. This has to be a supernatural being similar to the Dark Sagess that brought Yuya here, maybe Severin can help me in a way besides dueling.

"However there´s one thing I want in Addition to whatever cursed card you´ll give me! Yuya is on the brink of death or doom from using some Kind of card-creating superpower, can _you_ save him somehow?", I firmly demanded.

"You think I will curse or possess you with the card I grant you? I will simply grant you a skill that will let you summon and protect the card my current form is based on. How Revolver will react to this card will clear one final doubt I have about him. And I will try to rescue your Friend. Nobody should fall victim to D.E. anymore."

" _Clearing doubts? And didn´t Revolver call it CCE.?_ ", Ai pressed.

"So I am just a vessel for an experiment, is that all? No strings attached?"

" _You mean, no other strings._ ", Ignis argued

"Yes. You can even keep the skills. To Ignis´ questions: you will have to find out the answers to those on your own.", Severin answered.

" _That´s what makes you look fishy._ ", Ignis said.

"If I can save at least one person with it, then I´m fine.", I said.

"Then so be it. You´ll return to your World."

* * *

 _L5 Back in Link VRAINS Ai´s/Ignis´ POV_

Seriously, this Mayoi Girl is puzzling me. Risking her life and taking a deal with the devil, (I´m not sure if Severin Sevenstar really is the devil, but his supernaturality can´t be denied) just to rescue a Guy she´s met how many was it again? 3 or 4 days Ago. And the fact that she joined this Interent vigilante in the first place.  
I´m worried if everything will turn out well, if Revolver wins then he´ll take me away, and I´m certain that he´ll be much worse than Yusaku!  
But oddly enough I´m also worried about her.  
It seems to be a 50/50 Ration between Self-preservation at worry for someone else, when did that start? Maybe yestersay, when she did allow me to take part in a duel... Yusaku would never have done that.  
Wait, can I really feel sappy emotions like that?

"It´s my turn, **DRAW!** ", Mayoi yelled interrupting my line of thought. She stood up assuming a firm posture and her Expression shifted to that of deep anger.

"So your drew your last pathetic card. Make quick if you don´t want your precious Link VRAINS to be crumbled soon.", Revolver said.

"I will not give up! I will protect my friends! And even if you took one down, I won´t give up!", Mayoi declared.

"But Master of Pendulum lost already and I´m not endangering Playmaker at this Moment? Or are you considering this dueling Program a Friend? Perhaps the process behind its creation will-"

" _M-me? A Friend!?_ ", I gasped. So she truy does...

"I don´t give a damn about your dirt on SOL! I normal summon HorReaper FiguRobe and use its effect to summon PitchFreak from my deck. The ATK and DEF reduction won´t matter, but first I use PitchFreak´s effect to mill a copy of PsycHex! I use the effect of Horrible Fusion from my graveyard, but I also activare my skill! **Unleashed Nightmare!** I Add Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare to my Extra deck and instead of a HorReaper monster, I can summon him now! ( **ATK:2700** )"

The same Aura we saw around GO enveloped Mayoi and both of he monsters, who turned into black goo which reshaped itself into the Fusion Monster.

"Impossible!", Revolver screamed in fear, "Noone, absolutely not one Person should have acces to this card, or Destiny Hero Dusktopia or the Dark Sagess anymore."

" _He´s shivering in fear of that card! Our victory is sealed!_ ", I said.

"You should be!", Mayoi announced, "If summoned by Unleashed Nightmare, he is immune to everything for one turn, but you cannot be immune to his battle damage or his effect to equip a monster you control to himself! Go take Cyverse Anihilator Dragon! ( **Yavix ATK:2700-5700** ) Now, attack Revolver directly!"

Yavix flapped his sharp wings, cutting Cyverse Anihilator Dragon into pieces, which then transformed into an armour.

"No, no, NO! I will defeat this card!", he declared, still shaking,"I use the effect Of Cyverse Anihilator Trisbaena! This monster can be summoned under the same conditions as dragon, but the life Point requirements are being above 2000 and 3000 respectively! The summo-"

"Just do it!"( **Cyverse Anihilator Trisbaena ATK:2500 Markers: Top-left, Top-right, Bottom** ), Mayoi shouted.  
Then, Topologic Tribaena appeared, the legs and wings being twisted so that it looked more like a quadcopter with a head in the middle, before its color became the same as Anihilator Dragon.  
Mayoi isn´t acting like she usually does, not the same weird, but always calm Girl. When she regained her fighting Spirit, she became filled with rage.  
Humans. so strange and incomprehensible.

"I use Tribaena´s effect on itself and the eqipped Dragon! I will survive! YOU WON´T DEFEAT ME YAVIX!", The effect is banishing them and dealing 1000 damage to Mayoi.

"I use Yavix´ effect!", Mayoi countered. This effect is negating an effect by sending the equipped monster to the graveyard, which thinking about it, results in avoiding 1000 damage (Trisbaena doubles damage from Cyverse cards) and the banishing of both cards, altough the damage Revolver takes is the same in both cases. ( **Revolver LP: 3050-350** )

"My turn, draw! I use pot of Desires and then Selective Reborn lets you choose between reviving Cyverse Anihilator Dragon, Trisbaena, or Norden. Your choice!"

"Revive Norden.", Mayoi responded.

"With Norden´s ability I revive Magnarokket Dragon and with those I Xyz summon Castel the skyblaster Musketeer!( **ATK:2000** ) I detach both of his overlay Units to Shuffle your monster into the extra deck! DIE, YAVIX.", Castel shot a barrage of bullets against Yavix, until he retreated from the battle field, "YES! YES! I DEFEATED IT!"

" _Seriously, was that card used as a torture Instrument against him?_ ", I wondered.

"Now shoot her down!" ( **ScytHeart LP:4000-2000** ), "What will you do, now that I´ve eradicated the embodiment of Horror? Hahahaha!"

"It´s over!", Mayoi announced, "My turn, draw! I use Katastrofusion´s effect in the graveyard! I banish it, BeserKatana, WidoWire and GravediGloves to Fusion summon CrusaDoom! ( **ATK:3000** ) Finish him!" ( **Revolver LP:350-3000=0** )

 **WINNER: ScytHeart and Master of Pendulum (LP reached 0)**

"Aks yoursef one Thing,", Revolver said, "Did you really ´win´ anything? The next time you´ll be facing me there won´t be an easy victory like this. I will use **my true deck.** ", then he left. I tried to devour his Data, but he was faster.  
I looked around Link VRAINA and huge parts of it were simply gone, only white nothingness remaining.

"No...", Mayoi muttered under her breath, "it can´t be... Ever second that we continued the duel, while this card is active it only helped with the destruction of Link VRAINS. We didn´t defeat him fast enough"

" _But I´m not gone._ ", I tried to comfort her, " _And the destruction can´t be that bad if both of us can still be in here with no repercussion._ "

"Don´t you see it, Ignis? Our victory, It meant NOTHING!", she screamed towards the sky.

 **ED: Danganronpa the animation Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku**

 _ **"What do you desire?", my ears rang, I couldn´t believe what I was hearing**_

 **-Playmaker Wakes up and turns to a Silhouette of Kirito**

 _ **Looks like my whole World is going Buggy on me**_

 **-Ignis´ face is going closer towards the camera, the Picture is glicthing and blurry**

 _ **Worldly desires obstruct everything according to him that´s fair trade**_

- **Akira Zaizen is given an order by the three chesspieces, while the Person that faced Kogami in the opening is behind him**

 _ **everyone is required to play the kings game**_

- **Kogami facer vs Yugo, Yusaku, Mayoi, Aoi, Naoki, Go, Emma, Chihiro, Roget and a shadowed out person**

 _ **He won´t listen to any "right to refuse non-sense"**_

- **Chihiro, Yugo, Emma and Aoi are dissolved by that entity as they turn away**

 _ **One of the assgined requests included "Kill that crowd!"**_

 **-Link VRAINS is seen dissolving**

 _ **Dance of Despair, drenched in Ambition the Boy-**_

 **-A shot of our main trio, back to back, Spinning around, until it moves from Yusaku´s gaze to a glitching Picture of kirito**

 _ **Laughed when reality fled to him**_

 **-Yusaku being shocked as he remembers Something from his past**

 _ **Claiming you lack desires is a lie**_

- **A kaleidoscope-like shot with Mayoi, GO and Aoi**

 _ **No Point in being a hypocrite**_

- **Yuya and Yuto facing away from their respective dragons**

 _ **What did I dream of becoming again?**_

 **-Split Screen shots of Mayoi, Yusaku and Aoi**

 ** _Didn´t I want to become a hero? upupu_**

- **shot depicting distressed GO and Revolver**

 _ **I´ll Voice my wish**_

 **-ScytHeart and Playmaker looking up in the sky**

 _ **"Sorry, but there is no cure for stupidity"**_

 **-Playmaker draws a card while his LP are shown to be 100**

* * *

 **AN: How did I get this out in just 12 days? I usually write 30 minutes each day, but for this chapter, I doubled that. The same goes for my second look, where I remove all the errors.  
Yeah, we end this clash with the same outcome as Revolver and Playmaker in Canon; Revolver looses, but in a cruel twist the only Advantage the heroes gain is not losing Ignis and not even more of Link VRAINS being erased from it taking longer. Huh, the Outcome of the card game not meaning much, how often do do we see that in Yu-Gi-Oh?  
Also, what did you think about Revolver using his Data Storm Control for getting Action Cards?  
And for those asking why Revolver got Link Supremacy this often in a row inspite of me saying that my characters wouldn´t have the same amount os BS luck as in the anime, the answer is simple:  
I had the great Idea ´Hey, why don´t I assign each Action Card a number from 1 to 15 and use Google´s rng to control the outcome? Then It would be truy random!´, and it turned out that it was ME with the BS luck, hehehehe...,  
but thankfully I am flexible enough in my duel writing so that the randomness didn´t restrict me unnecessarily and I still could get the outcome the duel was supposed to have. Even without Randomness, I would have given Mayoi a hard time during the first part.  
Oh, yeah and there´s the Dragon Ball Super references with Revolver and Yuya basically going Kaioken (but a dark version of it)when they use their CaC superpower, though funfact: this ´scream to release energy´-thing is something that actual martial artists do, but regardless, I hope it didn´t end up too corny ;)  
But this power is indeed based on D.E. (Severin even refers to it that way and I made it clear that this was intentional) from OPFan37´s Arc-VOC, but my execution of this concept as CaC superpower will be different than his original.  
And to refernce Episode 40 of VRAINS, I bet you all have seen that Revolver´s terrifying card turned out to be Mirror Force (btw, I´m on the "that was awesome"-front), but for my duel writing that´s peanuts, To recall:**

 **-In Yuya vs Dark Sagess, Mirror Force was used twice against Yuya, alongside Magic Cylinder**

 **-Mayoi uses a Search card in nearly all of her duels, Ssmething the anime rarely does, I also created several Counterparts to Rota, Like Double Fishing Rod and Light Metal Factory, plus Both Chihiro and Roget used Upstart Goblin**

 **-then there´s Yusaku using the actual Waboku instead of a clone (though he did use Three-Strike Barrier against Yuri)**

 **There´s more, but you see that my duel writing is a little different from the anime´s at least in terms of card usage, but before I show you the OC-cards that debuted in this chapter, I will ask you THREE QUOTCs for the start of this new arc**

 **QUOTC1: What is your favorite moment in Arc-VRAINS so far?**

 **QUOTC2:What do you think on the differences to the show that I´ve shown so far?**

 **Those are, to recapitulate:**

 **-Yusaku doesn´t receive Firewall Dragon against Revolver**

 **-Ignis is not the name of the AI´s species, but specifically Ai´s name, with the other Ai´s having their own Skill for 1000 and less LP**

 **-the contents of Yusaku´s Extra Deck are clearly stated and so far he owns: Decode Talker, Powercode Talker, three Link Spiders, Honeybot, Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow, Firewall Dragon and Link Disciple. Also Recoded Alive is a product of the Data Storm**

 **-Revolver owned Topologic Bomber Dragon and Trisbaena even before facing Playmaker or Ghost Girl**

- **Kusanagi´s brother is named Kirito instead of Jin and getting him back is Yusaku´s main Motivation (as of now at least) instead of revenge against Hanoi**

 **-Speaking of ten years Ago, I´ve implied that it was about an Experiment centered around CCE/D.E. instead of whatever the anime will reveal**

 **-Spectre uses Mekk-Knights instead of Sun Avalon, although it might make an appearance as his ´non-true´ deck like Rokkets with Revolver (no promise, though)**

 **-Yusaku against GO was veeery different, with GO losing his true ideals of Charisma Duelist and Yusaku being reminded that Kirito might have become a very different person after those 10 years being the main Points of development during the duel. Also GO uses a different skill and Yusaku receives Powercode Talker against him instead of Link Bumper, and against Faust**

- **Revolver used the power that could destroy Link VRAINS easily (he stated so in the anime) in his debut duel**

 **-Naoki uses the Bandith Keith Legacy Support instead of a beast deck**

 **QUOTC3: Have you any guesses or theories about this stories development?**

 **Oh, yeah I almost forgot, before the OC-cards the review Responses:**

 **Leafeon12 and D3lph0xl0v3r: While I do PREFER actual Feedback in my reviews (i.e. telling me why and what you liked.), I still appreciate encouraging words.**

 **OC-cards:**

 **Dragonic Outrage**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **Double the ATK of every Dragon-type monster you Control, but in the end Phase destroy all monster affected by this**

 **Link Supremacy**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **Destroy one non-link monster that was summoned from the extra deck. If you Control a link monster, you Can negate ist effect and banish it instead**

 **Selective Ultimate Protection**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Discard one card to Activate this card. Equip only to a Link Monster you Control, You Can negate any effects that would affect it, but you cannot Activate its effects during the same turn.  
You Can halve or negate any battle damage you would take from its battles and you Can negate ist destruction at any time.  
If you Link summon while this card is in your graveyard, equip this card to that monster.**

 **Returned Smile**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target one monster that was affected by Smile World this turn, Add one Smile World from your graveyard to your hand and draw one card for Every 100 ATK the targeted monster gained from Smile Worlds effect.**

 **Dragon´s Rejection**

 **If the ATK of a Dragon-type monster you Control would increase by less than 1000 by your own card effect, you Can negate and destroy that card, also Special summon one Dragon-type monster from your hand in defense Position and increase the ATK of a Dragon-type monster you Control by the summoned monsters ATK**

 **Cyverse Anihilator Dragon**

 **Link 4, Dark, Cyverse, Effect**

 **ATK:3000**

 **Markers: Top, Top-left, Top-right, Bottom**

 **Material: 1+ Cyverse Link Monsters**

 **Monsters this card Points to become cyverse-type. Once per turn, (quick effect) you Can banish one Cyverse Type monster from the field, your Opponent and you take damage equal to that monsters ATK.  
While you Control this card, any damage you take from a cyverse-type monster increases your life Points instead.  
If you have less than 1000 life Points you Can Link Summon this card during your opponents turn and if you have less than 100 life Points you Can banish this cards Link material from your extra deck**

 **Cyverse Anihilator Trisbaena**

 **Link 3, Dark, Cyverse, Effect**

 **ATK:2500**

 **Markers: Top-left, Top-right, Bottom**

 **Material: 1+ Cyverse Link Monsters**

 **Monsters this card Points to become cyverse-type. Oncer per turn (quick effect) you can banish once cyverse type monster and a spell/trap card from the field and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.  
Any damage a cyverse-type monster would deal is doubled.  
If you have more than 2000 life Points you Can Link summon this card during your opponents turns and if you have more than 3000 life Points you Can banish this cards link material from your extra deck**

 **OC-skills**

 **Storm Acces Alternate Path**

 **Choose one monster in your extra deck, you gain acces to one Random card from the data storm with the same ATK**

 **Whirlwind Gate**

 **If you have 1000 or less life Points, you can Activate a skill that a different Player used, twice in a row**

 **Unleashed Nightmare**

 **You gain access to one copy of Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare during this duel. The next time a card would allow you to Fusion summon, you Can summon it regardless of that cards summoning conditions. Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare, is unnaffected by card effects, also your opponents monsters cannot be unaffected by its effects and battle damage you inflict cannot be changed by card effects this turn.**

 **Fanfic-effects:**

 **Odd-eyes Phantom Dragon**

 **Has manga effects, but can be revealed from the hand in a Speed duel to change the field size to that of a master duel**

 **Performapal Bowhopper**

 **uses RL effect**


	14. Afterthoughts of our Duel part 1

**AN: First two to other fanfics you might want to check out: The first is Pendulum of Connections from Imagine97, a re-write of Arc-V like Bonds of Pendulum, except from the very beggining and it uses OC characters!  
Number two is ****The Greatest Duelist of All Time from Wumbo the marvelous, this one has only one chapter, and revolves around the main character travelling trough the Yu-Gi-Oh animes, while dueling people with a stupid deck and ridiculous amounts of anime luck.  
** **Doesn´t seem like much, I know, but could potentially end up hilarious!  
** **Also, please stay until the end of the chapter for an important announcement.**

* * *

 _Y_ _usaku´s POV L1 Shoichi´s house_

"Ah, it´s finally finished!", Shoichi breathed a huge sigh of relief. We spend most of the day working on getting around the programming of the Action Dueling and It was even more complicated than I thought, whoever invented this must have been an expert programmer.

"Then I should send a message to them and get them over for another practive run.", I said and did it, "Well, now that we´ve cracked the code, it should become easier to replicate this."

"Yeah, I hope though that Yuya and Mayoi didn´t actually need to duel any KOH.", Shoichi said. For your interest, we did deactivate all Kinds of Messaging technology we had so that we wouldn´t get distracted by the Knowledge of Ai being on the line in a duel. And considering that I unexpectedly (and unwillingly) possed allies they may have pulled out their stronger members.

"Good thing, there are never too many customers on wednesdays in the Café.", then, suddenly, the doorbell started ringing.

"Hm? But they couldn´t have come this fast...", I noted as I opened the door, I could see that pink-haired and tanned student from school, but I don´t remember his name, what could he want from us?

"Well, hello, Yusaku Fujiki or should I say, _Playmaker?_ ", he said.

"What?!", I exclaimed, I almost slammed the door shut, but I needed to question why he was here and how we found out.

"This guy, knows it as well?", Shoichi ran to the door as well, "Did those two-"

"Yuya Sakaki and Mayoi Miyabino didn´t betray you, I found it out in quite an-", he said.

"Get to the point.", I interrupted him, "What do you want from us?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, did you complete replicating the Action Duel System? With Solid Vision and all?"

"Wait, are you Hyacrosea?", Shoichi guessed.

"Yes, I am. And I´m here to challenge you to a Little testing of your system. Just Crossover. You can use that dummy deck I´ll use mine. In front of the house, right here.", he demanded.

"Do we have any options?", Shoichi asked.

"This is very troubling, but... no. And we have no time to search for it either.", I answered.

"Oh, I could reveal it to anyone at any time.", he clarified, "It doesn´t matter if any passer-by´s notice. My master just told me to reveal my knowledge to you and make you freak out about it. Dueling you is my personal wish."

"But you seem to do this a little reluctantly.", Shoichi noted, which I didn´t notice, "I don´t know who your master is, but you don´t actually want to _fight_ us, do you?"

"That´s correct, but don´t bother starting to play the noble and pure hero now.", he said coldly. ,"let´s get on with it." Shoichi and I went out of the house, me carrying the back-up duel disk with the Action duel System. First, People from another World try to Help me and now we have someone, mysteriously knowing my identity, perhaps it was a mistake to shut him down when he was about to reveal his methods, but there is not turning back now.

 _Action Field:on_

 _Crossover_

"DUEL!"

 **Chihiro Himegeki (4000lp) vs Yusaku Fujiki (4000lp)**

"*sigh* I set five cards and end my turn.", my opponent said and gathered his first Action card from a platform a bit higher above the ground, while I simply scanned the area for the closest one. So the platforms did become Solid, even though I merely gave my duel disk a Software update.

"My turn, draw. I summon Hoshiningen( **ATK:550-1050** ) who gains ATK from his own effect. I activate Tornado to target the set card on your very right, then I chain Chain Strike and use Mystical Wind Typhoon as chain Link three on your middle card. ( **Chihiro LP:4000-3200** )", the destroyed cards were Dust Tornado and Draining Shield, "Now I attack directly."

"I use Magic Cylinder!", he countered.

"I use the Action Spell Avoid on my own monster and prevent the damage. I set one card and end my turn.", I said. The card I set was Sparks, to fool him into wasting a destruction card on it.

"My turn, draw! I use my face-down Raigeki Breal to discard my Action card and destroy Hoshiningen. Then I normal summon Chiron the Mage ( **1800** )", he then gathered another Action card and so did I, "I dicard that Action Spell and destroy your face-down... Seriously? I know you Try to look like a bad duelist, but Sparks of all cards? Well, not that it matters. Chiron, attack directly!"

"I discard Sphere Kuriboh to Switch him into Defense." ( **DEF:1000** )

"Hmph. I activate the Action Spell Discard, which takes yours away. Guess I should´ve used it earlier."

So he either 1. Does not take this 100& seriously 2. Initially planned to save this hand destructrion for latter or 3. Is too nervous and makes mistakes.  
Maybe I can exploit 1 and 3 against him if they are the case, but first both of us immendiately went for our Next Action card. At this point, all cards from grounded platforms are picked and I will need to jump on the higher ones to continue collecting.  
But I´m not sure how solid these copied platforms are, so I´ll refrain from that for now.

"My turn, draw. I use Cup of Ace.", A coin with the millenium eye (representing heads) and puzzle (representing tails) appeared as Hologramm which fortunately landed on heads, letting me draw two cards. "I set one card face-down and activate Timidity to prevent you from destroying it."

"My turn, draw! I use the Action Spell High Dive on Chiron- "

"I use No Action to negate that."

"Then I just put him into attack Position and summon Gogogo Golem! ( **ATK:1800** ) Attack!"

"I use Blazing Mirror Force!"( **Yusaku LP:4000-2200 Chihiro LP:3200-1400** ), I countered.

"Then I end my turn, after picking up this Action card.", he said, grabbing one from the ground, It seems that I overswaw one, "And at the start of your turn, I use Crush Action to destroy any Action card you may get."

So if only a limited amount of them would spawn, and provided I am physically fit enough (unfortunately not the case) or should my monster be sufficient rides (unfortunately not the Case either), I could pick up all of them and practically ban them for the rest of the duel. I should Keep this in my head for future strategies.

"Regardless of that, I now summon Neo the Magical Swordsman and take away the rest of your lifepoints." ( **Chihiro LP:1400-1600=0** )

 **WINNER: Yusaku**

"Usual Protagonist luck.", he grumbled.

"What do you mean?", Shoichi asked.

"Well, Yuya is from a different World, right? In my original World, you and him are the main character of a fictional work."

"That is absurd...", I muttered.

"Unfortunately, we can´t deny that possibilty.", Shoichi said.

"Well, until our next duel.", he said, pressing Something on his duel disk that made him dissapear in golden light, leaving us with these bombshells of information

* * *

 _Mayoi´s POV at Den Academy_

The first thing I noticed when returning from Link VRAINS was a strange pain in my side. It must have been Castel´s blast, and now that all the rage and adrenaline from earlier is dissipating, I am starting to feel the wound. Fortunately it only was scratches and small scars.

"Thank got, I´m not having a 100% accurate gunshot wound...", I muttered and then hoped that nobody heard me. Then I heard the school bell ringing. Lucky me, pretending everything is like normal for another few classes would have been impossible.  
But first, I rushed to the boys bathroom. Is Yuya lying unconciously in there? But ouside of the girls bathroom, I already could hear a few students talking about what happened in Link VRAINS. And it´s all my-

" _Since the crowds is too busy currently can I ask you something?_ ", Ignis/Ai asked.

"No time for tha-", I wanted to answer, but it wasn´t necessary to check up on Yuya as he excited by himself, "Yuya!"

"About that...",...it was Yuto´s expression he was wearing, I hope Severin does have the power to save him.

"Let´s talk about it somewhere else.", he said. We excused ourselves by our teachers, but it doesn´t really matter now, we left the School and we both received a message from Yusaku, telling us to go to Kusanagi´s house for a test run of the new Action Dueling System.  
I quickly sent a message to Mom that I would arrive at home later, assuming nothing happened to her while dueling in Link VRAINS... better scratch that thought, we´ll find out soon enough and I can´t tell her about those injuries from the duel.

"Well at least that... but how are we going to tell Yusaku this?", I wondered.

"We have no option but to move on and simply tell him.", Yuto said.

" _You´re also worriying about your Charisma dueling mom, aren´t you? But if we understood Revolver correctly, then they are just trying to unearth some Kind of seventh AI._ ", Ignis, " _I don´t think you have to Fear Link VRAINS completely being destroyed._ "

"That sounds unusually caring for you.", Yuto noted.

" _Well, uh... It´s just because her pessimism would be bad for me right now, that´s all!_ ", Ignis claimed, " _But, uh Mayoi, would you consider me a friend?_ "

"Yeah. Kind of.", I answered.

"But isn´t he just a program?", Yuto said.

"Well, but he´s one of these advanced programs that act similar to humans, so he can be one",I said.

" _Don´t ruin that Moment for me Yuto!_ ", Ignis told him, " _By the way, are we calling me ´Ai´ or ´Ignis´? Ignis sounds much cooler, but ´Ai´ can make puns with the other name!_ "

"Let´s stick to what Revolver has revealed to us.", Yuto suggested.

"Alright. But if Ai´s true name is Ignis and the one that Revolver´s skill is from is named Tenebrae, are all of them named after the latin translations of Duel Monsters attributes?", I wondered

"Perhaps. We should discuss this with Yusaku when we arrive.", he said. So fast forward trough Yusaku´s Special route to where we arrived at his house and... we see a guy dissapearing in Gold light.

"Who was that?", I asked.

" _Ah. your trademark lack of suprise. Good to see it´s still there._ "

"Come in. We shouldn´t talk about it outside.", Kusanagi said and told us what exactly happened. Before getting to any of the events that happened to us, we connected our duel disk to Kusanagi´s Computer, which would serve to download the Programm onto My and his originak duel disk.  
Since it didn´t replicate the System instantly, we started exchanging what happened to us.

"WHAT?!", All three of us gasped, (even me, this carefree and unsurprised attitude will probably not last forever)

" _So let me get this straight. That pink haired dude came here to confuse you by telling you that he knows your true identity, he challenges you to an Action duel, somehow the platforms are solid enought to be stepped on even though you don´t have the proper hardare and then he tells you he knows because he´s from a world where you and Yuya are fictional characters?_ "

"And he didn´t blackmail us yet. We are just living in fear of Damocles´ sword for now. And about our disks being able to create solid Vision, we don´t know how it worked, but since most of our duels will be done in Link VRAINS anyway ", Kusanagi said.

"Wait, but I should probably have told you earlier, but Yuto and I had a duel on the street before meeting you for the first time, so if there were any passersby that saw his unknown cards...", I admitted.

"Well, we can´t undo that, but it is unlikely that he saw you and made all he told us up on the fly.", Yusaku said.

"You have no Problem with-?", Yuto said in disbelief.

"While I would have liked to hear this earlier from you two, we have to care about a much bigger Problem now.", Kusanagi said.

"Yeah, about that- first the bad News then the info we learned.", I began telling them how Revolver could use the Action Field Self-Insert, that he could Control the data storm, and his power to erase the VRAINS bit by bit.

"... That is very troubling.", Yusaku said, with a distressed look on his face.

"And to what we´ve learned: Apparently the incident of 10 years Ago was an experiment to Research some Kind of supernatural card creating power, named Card Creation Energy or CCE for short.  
Apparently SOL has Something to do it, he also said something about Original Knighs of Hanoi, implying that the first attacks actually were a inside Job by SOL.  
Also there are seven AI´s and Ai is a part of them, but his name is actually Ignis. Revolver has destroyed five of them and used this Selective Ultimate Protection to destroy everything in Link VRAINS, but the seventh one. Revolver used a skill named Whirlwind Gate, which allowed him to copy Yuya´s Version of Storm Acces, which gave him two very strong new cards,  
and oh- it seems Hanoi has acces to the remaining cvyerse cards as well.", I took a depp breath and continued, "And then there´s-"

"Save it up for later.", Kusanagi interrupted me, "Let´s conduct the Action Dueling test in the Basement. We cleared it up for that. If this story continues any further, we might be too devastated for that.", I looked around the room and he was right, everone seemed to be in a pretty bad mood.

"Regardless of that, there is one thing we have to tell you.",Yuto said, "Yuya tried using that power, and when he lost... he disappeared from our consciousness."

So that´s what the drawback of using this energy was... but maybe, "But wait! When I was about to give up on the duel, well there was this other supernatural Person, besides the dark Sagess that gave me a powerful card to win the duel and promised me to somehow Try and save Yuya, if I took part in his Experiment to see how Revolver would react.", I intervened. Then Yusaku let out a deep sigh: "How did this turn from fighting Cyber criminals to... _this_?"

"Beats me.", I, Ignis and Kusanagi said in unison.

"But we have to Keep on with our fight! Think of 3 three things, three things to return home, three things to live and... three things to defeat the enemy!", I said and suddenly everyone went silent for a moment. Wait, why did I just Imitate Playmaker´s three things speech pattern?

"These words...", Yusaku muttered, "Have you ever said them to someone in an importan Situation?"

"Huh? Not sure, don´t think so! I just tried to imitate your own three things catchphrase, to lift up the mood!", I said, but I´m not sure myself about it.

It was at this time that the Transfer of the Action Dueling Software to te other duel disks was finished.

"...Then let´s take a break from this discussion and look if it worked.", Yuto said.  
We all went into Kusanagi´s cleared up basement, which was a lot bigger than Yusaku´s house on its own.

"We should conduct our testing the following way: First it stars as as a duel between me, Mayoi and Yuri and all of us but him activate crossover then after two Action cards have been activated, Shoichi will join to see if the Intrusion System will work. I will share the field and life points with Yuri", Yusaku explained.

" _Why him?",_ Ignis complained.

"Because I said so.", Yusaku answered, "Fortunately, since somehow we also replicated the Solid Vision with Mass System we will not need to enter Link VRAINS."

"Then let´s begin.", I said.

"DUEL!"

 _Field spell:on_

 _Crossover_

 **Mayoi (4000lp) vs Yusaku and Yuri (4000lp)**

Each of us raced for the first Action Card and Yuri instantly used his: "I activate the Action Spell Summon and summon Ancient Gear Golem without Tribute!"

"But didn´t you play a different deck last time?", Yusaku asked.

"Oh yeah, did I really forgot to mention my Honor Student deck? Apparently I can still use that.", he answered, "I´d like to save up Starve Venom and Predaplant for the really important duels with actual stakes. Unless maybe a rematch with you."

" _Then we have five decks and four People in one, if Yuya isn´t gone forever, that will be very practical._ ", an akward silence followed, " _Too soon?_ "

"Eh, probably yes", Yuri said and picked up an Action Card from the ground, "I set three cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I summon Figurobe and get PitchFreak ( **ATK:1700-0** ) from my deck! With his reduced ATK I can activate Inferno Reckless Summon and get two more! I mill triple KnighTrap and wipe out your whole backrow!"

"Two of them were Ancient Gear Tank and inflict 600 points of damage now! ( **Mayoi LP:4000-3400-2800** ) I knew that bluff would work!", Yuri smirked

"Then I use the 0 ATK Freak and FiguRobe as Link Material fro DestrucTalon."

" _No scary Poem this time?_ "

"Nope. Not in the mood right now.", I answered bluntly.

" _What a shame. I was starting to like them._ "

"I can give you a scary chant for Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.", Yuri offered.

" _Nevermind. Let´s continue with the duel._ "

"I then activate Fusion Pressure. I use Katastrofusion to fuse the remaining monsters and one KnighTrap as additional material to summon HorReaper ScytHeart. ( **DEF:2600** ) Via Fusion Pressure´s effect, I choose to make her immune to card effects.  
I banish Katastrofusion alongside PitchFreak, KnighTrap and PsycHex as additional material, I summon HorReaper Beserkatana and decide to give him PitchFreak´s ATK and DEF as boost( **ATK:1900-3500 DEF:1700-2300** )"

"I use the Action Spell Power Taker to give the boost to Ancient Gear Golem instead!", Yusaku countered. ( **Golem ATK:3000-4700 DEF:3000-3600 Beserkatana ATK:3500-1900 DEF:2300-1700** )

"That´s my call to Action.", Kusanagi said.

 _Intrusion Penalty:2000 points_ ( **Kusanagi LP:4000-2000** )

"Since he intruded, is he unable to be attacked until he gets a turn?", I asked.

"Pf, dunno, just Try it.", Yuri said, as Kusanagi picked up an Action Card.

"Before that, I set one card face-down. Now DestrucTalon, attack Kusanagi, SctHeart heals me by the damage! ( **Kusanagi LP:2000-668 Mayoi LP:2800-4132** ) Now Beserkatana, attack directly!"

"I discard Sphere Kuriboh and change you monster into Defense Position.", Kusanagi countered.

"Then I end my turn.", I said.

"And I begin, Draw!", Kusanagi said, "I activate Two copies of Mooyan Curry and increase my own LP. ( **Kusanagi LP:668-868-1068** ) Then I use Ritual Foregone ( **Kusanagi LP:1068-68** ) to summon Hungry Burger ( **ATK:1800** )"

"I´m suprised it´s not a Hotdog.", Yuri joked..

" _Hey, that´s what I wanted to say!_ ", Ai said.

"Regardless of that, I tribute set one monster using my Hungry Burger and end my turn."

"I begin by Normal Summoning Draconet and with its effect I summon Bittron from my deck. I use my own Inferno Reckless summon and summon two others. Then I activate Cyverstorm."

"There goes Shapesnatch.", Kusanagi sighed.

"But not ScytHeart and DestrucTalon."

"But none of my attacks can be stopped this turn. And I use my three Bittrons to summon Powercode Talker. First, I attack DestrucTalon with Ancient Gear Golem."

"I discard ShaMask to nullify the damage."

"Then I attack Shoichi with Draconet. ( **Kusanagi LP:68-1400=0** ) And attack HorReaper ScytHeart with Powercode Talker and by tributing the Draconet he points to his ATK doubles. ( **2300-4600** ) Now ScytHear tis destroyed."

"In the future, if you duel under the ´Super Team Power´-Option, ScytHeart can be pretty handy, by healing Yusaku and Yuya & Co.", Kusanagi pointed out.

" _And if they duel under Battle Royal Light, couldn´t they, hypothetically speaking, as a last Resort, attack Yusaku and drop his life points to zero to prevent my opponents from taking them? They don´t seem to have a duel program taker in their duel disk._ ", Ai wondered.

"No. These programms would work anyway, it doesn´t matter who defeats me. Also, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Then it´s my turn again! Draw!"

"Wait, I should Try Something out-", Kusanagi said being about to activate his duel disk.

 _Consecutive Intrusion not possible_

"Well, it would be too op otherwise.", Yuri said, "I normal summon Ancient Gear Wyvern and search Hunting Hound with the effect! Double Summon lets me summon the Hound instantly! I attack with Gole-"

"I special summon ScytHeart back, by using back to the frontlines!" ( **Mayoi LP:4132-2032** )

"And to show of another of my monsters, I activate Flash Fusion! Ancient Giant, Dragon that soars trough the heavens, Mechanized attack dog, become one now and demonstrate your tremendous power! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! ( **ATK:4400** ) Now attack directly!" ( **Mayoi LP:2032-4400=0** )

 **WINNER: Yuri and Yusaku**

Well, that was a terrible performance of me, even If I had no luck with Action Cards.

" _Hey, couldn´t you have won, if you had played more offensively instead of bringing out ScytHeart in Defense Position?_ ", Ignis asked.

"Maybe, but this was just a test duel, there is no need to rush and I wanted to try ScytHeart out, because as Kusanagi said, it could be useful in the future.", I excused myself.

"Now we know that the System is working, we can go back to our discussion from earlier. Anything we don´t know yet?", Yusaku asked.

"There is one thing I want to know.", Yuri said, "There was this pink-haired guy that wanted to bring Yuya into the duel club, right? Could they have been the same person that challenged you?"

"So, Chihiro Himegeki is from another world? Then we should join the duel club to confront him or to just know what he´s up to!", I suggested.

"So it´s like the saying ´be close to your friends, but even closer to your enemies´. Since Yuri has a dummy deck just like Yusaku and you were presumably known for using the HorReaper archetype, you could sneak in there relatively unconspiciously. That is if that boy indeed was Chihiro Himegeki", Shoichi said.

"I think it was the same Person who offered Yuya to join alongside them.", Yusaku said, "perhaps we should give this type of strategy a shot. I should also look after a programm to take other duel programs, because we could have potentially taken his Whirlwind Gate Program. I only had a converting program that absorbed Ai- I mean Ignis into a duel programm, though Revolver might be able to protect his skills against a stealer program.

" _And you should probably visit a card shop to improve your decks, we shouldn´t try to use the card-game superpowers that made Yuya dissapear again. Wherever he is right now._ "

I wonder if we will be able to avoid the power of CCE forever.

"Good point. Even though I feel like we have to use them someday.", I said, "And Revolver said that the origin story of Ingis would make us reluctant to defend you. But we couldn´t stand there all day and listen."

" _It probably was a bluff._ ", Ignis said.

"I wonder...", Yusaku muttered, "If you two have nothing left to say, you´re free to return home now. Tomorrow, we´ll join the duel Club and then we will stock up our decks. I and Shoichi have to delete the footage of your duel from the Internet."

"In that Case, until tomorrow.", Yuto said.

* * *

 _L3 Futaba´s POV_

It was mental torture.  
All I saw and what anyone could have seen from the duel was the moment it started, then every feed showing it was cut off. When it ended a large chunk of Link VRAINS scenery was missing leading everyone, including me to believe that they lost.  
Thankfully, for safety reasons all Charisma Duelists logged out, meaning that I didn´t have to force myself trough any duels.  
When I logged out of Link VRAINS, there was nothing I could do but break into tears- that is after I returned home from my managers´s Office-, which is where I usually enter Link VRAINS for my professional duels from.  
Mayoi was all I had, and if her parents were alive, the whole family taking her place would be the only difference.  
However, you´re not here to listen to a single mother lamenting and you know already that she didn´t die, (unlike me at the time), but with all I said, I was only relieved beyond Imagination, when she sent me that message, although waiting for her return remained painful. And, yes, I was worried about Yuya as well.  
So around 45 minutes later, when both of them came back from the duel experiment, I had to pull them in for an embrace .

"Hurgh! And I thought Academia´s training was harsh!", the Yu-Boy said.

"Ouuch! I mean- I know Link VRAINS is half destroyed, but didn´t you see us winning?", Mayoi said.

"You won!? How should I know, when all outsiders could see was the beginning of the duel and the destroyed aftermath? I was worried sick about you two, five or whatever! You could have died for all I knew!", I said.

"Oh... well you see... let´s go inside first.", Mayoi said.

"So, what did exactly happen in your duel against Revolver?", I demanded after returning to the insides of my house and Mayoi began telling me the whole story.

"So Hanoi has dirt on SOL, as expected. That´s why the feed was cut off", I concluded, "But now, people believe that the heroes of Link VRAINS have been defeated by Hanoi."

"However there is something else.", Yuya said and told the rest of the story.

"So there is a superpower that can create cards, Yuya used it, but it backfired and now he is not part of you conscience anymore, but there is another being that might rescue him.", I summarised.

"Yeah, but what can we even do? It´s practically hopeless.", Mayoi said.

"We have to keep on fighting, there is no other way.", Yuto said.

"Leave it to me. I should know best how to cheer her up.", I told him and went to Mayoi´s room with her.

"And what are gonna do?", Mayoi asked.

"We are going to talk, but first, we´ll duel."

"I don´t think a card game will solve my problems right after causing them."

"Oh, you will notice why I am doing this afterwards.", I said, "But it won´t be a normal duel.", I said, "It will be your deck, against mine, as well as the Subterror and Anti deck. Under the same mode as you duel against Revolver. Just with three opponents. And I may draw anything I want."

"So it´s Training, to prevent another loss, but I wasn´t even a full loss-"

"If it was, I would be a part of this battle now. But for now just humour my seemingly useless method."

 **Mayoi (12000lp) vs Futaba (each deck 4000lp)**

"I start with the Subterror deck. I Search for Fiendess with Hidden City, then summon her, flip her face-down, summon Speleogeist, Umastyx, Phospherglacier and Ultramafus.  
Hidden City Flips up glacier who send Electromagnetic Turtle to the grave. Glacier then Flips himself face-down again.  
Then I take a turn with the Anti deck. I use Double summon to summon Jowgen and Des Wombat and equip both with Moon Mirror Shield whilst activating Prohibition and declaring Raigeki. Your turn."

"My turn, draw.", Mayoi said,concentrating on how she is going to duel 3 decks with the perfect hands. Instead of thinking about he earlier failure, she´s got her mind on something else. My plan is starting to work already, but it is not over yet "I use Twin Twister discarding KnighTrap to destroy both Moon Mirror shields."

"I´ll place them on bottom of the Anti Deck ( **Anti Deck LP:4000-3500-3000** )"

"KnighTrap will destroy Hidden City. I summon MadMace ( **ATK:1800** ) and attack Jowgen. ( **Anti Deck LP:3000-1400** ) I use Horrible Fusion to Combine MadMace and another KnighTrap into Widowire. This KnighTrap will destroy Prohibition.  
I Link Summon RessurecTalon and revive Wire´s materials. I banish Horrible Fusion from my graveyard to fuse MadMace, KnighTrap and RessurecTalon into CronuScythe.  
I banish all 5 Monsters from my graveyard to destroy all Subterrors, but... Umastryx. I link summon my Second RessurecTalon and bring back all of CronuScythe´s Link Materials. I set one card and end my turn"

So she has succesfully reduced my field to one face-down Subterror Umastryx and one Des Wombat. I could have prevented all of this by banishing Electromagnetic Turtle, but I prefer to save up that card for later. If there will even be a later in this duel.

"My turn, draw. I use Dark Hole to destroy everything. I summon HorReaper FiguRobe and summon VooDoll from my deck."

"I use Solemn Strike to negate that! ( **Mayoi LP:12000-11200** )", looks like her fighting Spirit Returned.

"But I have Instant Fusion ( **Futaba´s Charisma Deck LP:4000-3000** ) to summon CrimiNail. I fuse him and PirAnchor into another copy of itself with my Horrible Fusion. I banish PirAnchor for CrimiNail´s effect. ( **Mayoi LP:11200-10400** ) And PirAnchor´s effect lets me draw a card. I use That Grass Looks Greener. With a Decksize difference of 54 to 34, 20 new cards will be sent to my graveyard.  
But before using any of them, I use the CrimiNail on my field to summon RessurecTalon, reviving CrimiNail and PirAnchor. I use Talon and PirAnchor as material for DestrucTalon. I banish PirAnchor for the revived CrimiNail´s effect. ( **Mayoi LP:10400-9600** ) I draw another card.  
I banish Katastrofusion alongside CrimiNail and PsycHex and FiguRobe from my Graveyard to summon CrusaDoom. I use the revived Criminail for my own 2nd copy of RessurecTalon."

"But you cannot- oh you´re planning to summon RuthlesSage.", Mayoi deduced, "Wait no. You can´t Fusion summon with only two materials, it has to be VirgIron or Something like that."

"Yes. I use Soul Charge to revive VooDoll and PirAnchor from my graveyard. ( **Futaba´s Charisma Deck LP:3000-2000.** ) I banish another Horrible Fusion from my graveyard to Combine them. _E_ _vil Puppet, Chain of the cursed ship and Vampire-reviver, fuse into the Ultimate attacker!_ **FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 6, HorReaper VirgIron!** "

"Wait, this silly sounding chant...", Mayoi realized.

"Yes. that was your first summon chant. When was it again that you´ve first made it up?"

"That would be on my 12th birthday... Mom, Can we end this duel and go straight to the talking? Wait a sec, THAT was what you wanted with that duel! Now that I´ve concentrated on how to defeat three decks with the perfect hand, my head isn´t clouded with thought about my meaningless victory anymore and I can think straight again!"

"Basically, yes. And it looks like it worked perfectly.", I said.

 **WINNER: None**

"So, Mom, during the duel, before all of this supernatural stuff happened, I began to think about 10 years ago.", she then stopped trying to hold back tears.

"It´s okay. Let it out.", I said, putting my arm around her.

"Well, *sniff* this whole incident 10 years could have Something to do with some Kind of inhumane CCE Experiment that SOL did and *sniff my other parents worked at SOL, so what if-", she then broke into tears, unable to finish her sentece.

"You´re afraid they have Something to do with it?"

Mayoi nodded. I could Try to sugarcoat it and completely deny the possibilty, but Mayoi is too Old to be swayed by that. And the precise cause of that accident was that Sojiro fell asleep while driving, so they potentially exhausted themselves completely for that Project.  
On top of that during Hanoi´s first attack which also happened 10 years Ago, I clearly remember Mayoi being in a fight against a Knight. But regardless of all that I have to find Something uplifting to say.

"Don´t worry too much. If you continue this fight against Hanoi you will probably reach the truth, and if not, remember that Sojiro and Wakaba always loved you, so they can´t be complete monsters. Think of everything good they did."

"Yeah, probably, but... what will happen if-", she began.

"Link VRAINS won´t get taken down so easily. And I will find another Option, besides Charisma Dueling, even if it will be very hard.", I reassured her.

"I´m okay now. Somewhat at least. I need to talk about this with Yuto as well."

* * *

 _L4 Yuto´s POV_

While Futaba was talking with Mayoi, we just went into our room.

" _So, what are we gonna do now? Except for not giving up, obviously._ ", Yugo asked

It seems we have to wait whether Yuya ever returns.

" _You know, I wonder what happened with Odd-Eyes and him. Considering they don´t like that SMILES!-stuff_ ", Yuri wondered.

Wait, they don´t?

" _Oh yeah, only I and Yugo know and we both apparently told our dragons that Odd-Eyes should tell it Yuya himself. Looks like that backfired._ ", Yuri said.

That explains why would create Dragon´s Rejection to use against Smile World,but why would they have a dislike for it in the first place?

" _Perhaps he was just a bad entertainer? I dunno, somehow he must have given it a bad name. Did Clear Wing go into Detail?_ ", Yuri answered.

" _He said something about being forced to fight and noone caring about what happens to them -like getting destroyed- and that Zarc at least tried to protect them._ ", he answered.

" _But cards get destroyed in duels all the time! They have to deal with that!_ ", Yuri said.

But what if we at least showed care for that? Would that make it better?

But before we could get into a debate about that, we found ourselves in the realm of the Dark Sagess.

"It seems you didn´t heed my advice on this card creating power.", the Dark Sagess greeted us. I didn´t have any reply to that, but Yuri did.

"Well, now you may as well tell us more about CCE, so we can at least know how to use it, without dying by Fading into nothingness! Also, who is this Severin Guy that will try to save him?", he asked appearing next to me.

"Severin!?", she gasped.

"And who is this Severin in the first place?", Yugo demanded, also appearing next to me.

She hesitated, but then responded: "I will tell you, but only if his attempts to save Yuya succeed."

"And why aren´t you trying to save Yuya yourself?", I demanded.

"After my duel with Yuya, I did mention that I blocked external influences, didn´t I? Severin is one of them-"

"Just one?!", Yugo exclaimed

"-at least one of the affected ones that I know of. He will probably take the Chance to challenge him to a duel before ´saving´ him and block out my influences, while doing so, making that impossible for me. Not that I won´t attempt it regardless."

"And, since Mayoi told us about Severin looking like Yavix The Disgraced Nightmare and Revolver mentioning Yavix, a card named Dark Sagess and Destiny Hero Dusktopia, I assume that there is one being looking like each of these cards, one of them being the Master of probably-Roget and Chihiro Himegeki. Which means that ´Dark Sagess´ isn´t your real name and that this empowered version of Fujiki´s deck isn´t your real deck either, is it?", Yuri deduced.

"You remember that pink-haired guy´s name?", Yugo asked.

"Ignore what he said and answer us.", Yuri demanded.

"You are correct. But now that you have seen CCE´s drawbacks first-hand, you know why shouldn´t use it, do you?"

"Yes. And Severin didn´t Call it CCE, but D.E., do you know anything about that?", I asked.

"You mean short for Duel Energy?", she guessed the acronym´s meaning, "That would be an alternative name, but I never heard it."

"I don´t think she´s lying.", Yugo muttered.

"Now we know that you´re having secrets, other than the reason we were sent here in the first place, and know why we shouldn´t try to cheat at duel monster with superpowers. Can we leave? It doesn´t seem like we´ll get an answer.", Yuri asked.

"However, I will reveal your real purpose, once Yuya returns.", she said and we were back in our room. Some time passed and Mayoi knocked on our door.

"So uh, did your mother manage to lift your spirits?", I asked akwardly.

"Yeah, we had a duel and then we talked about everything.", she answered.

"A duel? How did that help?", I asked a little bit confused.

"she added rules to make it even more difficult, Making me concentrate on Something other than our bad Situation, and used my first summoning chant for one of her Fusion summons and then we stopped to talk about everything.", she answered.

" _Usually I would comment now on how weird Girls can be, but this is really something else._ ", Yugo said, " _Perhaps the plan needed to be this strange for someone like her._ "

Well if it worked for her, then there´s no Problem.

"But that doesn´t matter! I want to talk with you know, about, uh, my life I guess, because I really didn´t do that with anyone remotely close to my age for the last ten years.", I remember that she was aware of her own weirdness and that she was a loner, but I didn´t imagine it would be that bad.

"A-alright, sure tell me what you need to.", I said.

"Well, where to begin? I wasn´t always a loner, but ten years ago, I was friends with another girl named Yukari Chiebukuro, but when my first parent, Wakaba and Sojiro Midoriya died and Futaba Miyabino took the place of my legal guardian,  
I had to move to Den City with her because when she started with her career as Charisma Duelist and moving closer to SOL techs location was beneficial for that, or Something like that at least. I think , her manager required it, I´m not 100% sure, but it definetly wasn´t avoidable.  
Anyway that resulted in me and Yukari loosing contact. I did have a few friends other than Yukari across the years, but none of them really lasted for long.  
Futaba used to play different horror-themed decks, from Rank-down Gimmick puppet, to Vampires and even at an age when this would be the last thing you wanted to do, I always played the same deck as her, altough my ´act´ was different."

"So that´s what you had to go through."

"Yes, also I said that this short ´three things speech´ I did at Kusanagi´s house was only to emulate Playmaker´s pattern, but I did say those words exactly ten years in a faint memory, but I didn´t fully remember it earlier."

"Then Playmaker isn´t the only Person with missing memories from 10 years Ago!"

" _Ten years, why did so many important things happen during that one year?_ ", Yuri wondered.

"Seems so. I am also afraid that my first parents were somehow at least partially responsible in this cruel card creation Energy Experiment that Revolver hinted at, but we will find that out by pursuing the fight against Hanoi."

"Then you have a personal reason to be Playmaker´s ally.", I noted.

"Yes. And last, but not least, I need to duel you. But not a rematch of my HorReaper deck against your Phantom Knights. I will use my original deck from 10 years Ago!"

" _And why that?_ ", Yugo wondered.

"You still have those cards?", I asked.

"Yes. My last duel was against Yukari and I´ve locked it away after our last Meeting and actually planned to only take out the day I meet her again, but as a Symbol of not shying away from learning unpleasant truths about my pasts, I will use it again! Maybe I could have phrased this better, but you get what I´m trying to say, right?"

" _I don´t know how that serves as a symbol, do any of you?_ ", Yugo asked.

" _I don´t know that much about symbolism either, to be honest._ ", Yuri said.

"While I´m not sure about the symbolic part, I accept your challenge regardless."

 **Yuto (4000lp) vs Mayoi (4000lp)**

"I´ll take the first turn.", she said, "I use Dark Fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Necroshade and Elemental Hero Sparkman into Evil Hero Hellheaven. ( **ATK:2000** )"

" _Ohhh, that´s an evil version of Elemental Hero Darkbright! I remember summoning Starve Venom in an Evil Hero deck, before I got my much stronger Predaplant deck!_ ", Yuri said.

"So you liked those darker archetypes even before you started living with Futaba. And Yuri seems to get quite excited about this.", I said.

" _Hehehe, Yuri sounded like a Little kid!_ ", Yugo laughed.

" _I definetly didn´t sound like that!_ ", he claimed.

"Well, she was a friend of my parents before, I only didn´t play the same archetype as her, also I end my turn. And Yuri is excited about this card?"

"Yeah, he was. And my turn, draw!.  
I Search for The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots with Reinforcement of the Army. I normal summon it ( **ATK:200** )and Special summon a Second one by its own effect. I Link summon Cherubini Black Angel of the Burning Abyss with them. ( **ATK:500** )  
I activate Cherubini´s effect to sent Fragile Armour to my graveyard and increase his ATK by 1000 ( **Cherubini ATK:500-1500** ). Fragile Armour banishes itself and I discard Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak to draw a card.  
I set one card and since I have no trap cards in my graveyard, Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine summons itself. I activate Phantom Knigths of Shadow veil on shade Brigandine ( **DEF:300-600** )  
Then I activate Castle of the Phantom Knights to revive Shadow Veil as Level 4 Monster.  
I overlay my monsters into Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and use its effect twice on Hellheaven. ( **DRXD:2500-3500-4000 Hellheaven ATK:2000-1000-500** )  
I attack you monster with Dark Rebellion ( **Mayoi LP: 4000-500** )"

"However, Hellheavem destroys Cherubini with his effect, even though Dark Rebellion is saved by Castle´s and Cherubini´s effect also Cheribini can send your Castle to the Graveyard to protect himself. And If you had attacked with Cherubini first, then you would have had an OTK regardless of thhat.", Mayoi pointed out.

"Yes, but I´ll not do that, after all this duel isn´t about winning. And who knows that you don´t have a card in your hand to stop this?", I said, "I end my turn."

"In that case I draw and activate Dark Calling to banish Necroshade from my graveyard and Wildheart from my hand to summon Evil Hero Netherworld Necromancer ( **ATK: 1900** ) Then I activate my field spell Skyscraper 3 Villain´s HQ! I attack your Dragon with Necromance and the HQ doubles his ATK! ( **Necromancer ATK:1900-3800 Yuto LP: 4000-2600** )"

" _Villain´s HQ, what an interesting addition to the other two Skycrapers. And that one, by the way is the evil version of Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman._ "

"But Dark Rebellion remains on the field because he was summoned with a Phantom Knights monster while Castle is on the field!"

"The I use the other effect of my Villain´s HQ! I destroy Netherworld Necromance and swap him out for Sludge Bomber! ( **ATK:1900** )"

" _Evil Mudballman. Although the original only had the condition that he could only be Fusion Summoned on his effect text._ "

" _It´s untouchable, reflects and doubles damage, as long as it is the only monster on her field! That´s crazy! You need to draw that Volcanic Queen she gave us!_ ", Yugo panicked.

" _Have you forgotten that this isn´t about life or death, which is the reason why Yuto decided not to preform an OTK?_ ", Yuri said.

" _Says the nostalgia Guy._ ", Yugo said.

" _My nostalgia about Evil Heroes doesn´t make that argument Hypocritical at all!_ ", Yuri argued.

"My turn, draw! I activate Upstart Goblin! ( **Mayoi LP:500-1500** ) Now I release Evil Hero Sludge Bomber and summon Volcanic Queen to your field! ( **DEF:1200** ) I leave it on your field, because if you can´t pay the cost..."

"My turn, draw! I´l change Volcanic Queen to attack Position ( **ATK:2500** ) so you can´t do anything with piercing damage and take the 1000 damage from her effect! ( **Mayoi LP:1500-500** )"

"If you have another bad draw the next turn, it´s over.", I said and drew, "But it won´t matter because I Rank-up Magic Phantom Knights Launch to evolve Dark Rebellion into Dark Requiem! I detach Dark Rebellion from Requiem to take Queens attack points! ( **Dark Requiem ATK:3000-5500 Volcanic Queen ATK:2500-0** ) I attack Volcanic Queen with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! ( **Mayoi LP:500-5500=0** )"

 **WINNER: Yuto**

"*sigh* my record is starting to get bad, but as long as it aren´t life or death duels, I won´t complain for now.", Mayoi said. "Also, since before the duel you let me tell you a lot about my personal life even though we only know each other for a few days-"

"To be fair, this *is* quite the unique situation and you and your Mother allowed us to live here, so I can´t ask for more-", I said.

"Still, I need to allow you to do the same in return. Surely there must be something on your mind, given this ´unique situation´", Mayoi said.

"Let me think about this with Yugo and Yuri.", I said.

So, what should we tell her? She´s insistent on returning the favour of listening to her life´s story.

" _Uh, maybe what´s going on with the Dragons?_ ", Yugo suggested.

" _Rather not, it´s too complicated and we don´t get everything either._ ", Yuri said.

Then how about the Odd situation we´re in right now? With the whole 4-souls thing, it will be complicated, once this whole Adventure is over.

" _That´s a little bit more Fitting._ ", Yuri said.

"So, uh, I told you that we weren´t always in the same Body, I only began sharing it with Yuya a while Ago and the same happened with Yuri and Yugo a while later. And then we all became one, but that whole stuff was connected to this ruthless duelist named Zarc and this interdimensional war and well, it´s gonna end up weird once we return.", I said.

" _Wow. You totally didn´t sound akward._ ", Yuri said.

How do you expect me to sound? This whole thing IS akward!

"Huh, well-", she began.

"It´s fine, I was just a listener for your story as well!", I said hastily.

" _You´re trying to avoid thinking about it, don´t you? Even though aside from being thrust into this Adventure, we´ve been given time to sort this out._ ", Yuri chided.

" _That just sounded incredibly unusual for you._ ", Yugo said arkwardly

" _As I said, I do have to try and say helpful stuff because I´m stuck with you, potentially for all of eternity! And we need to find a way to deal with somehow once we return!_ ", Yuri argued.

"If you change your mind, just tell me.", Mayoi said, "But now, we should do some practice duels with the Ancient Gear deck, because tommorow, we´ll confront Chihiro Himegeki in the duel club!"

* * *

 **AN: Before my usual talk, let´s start with the announcement! The 1st Anniversary of Arc-VRAINS is pretty Close, and I wanted to celebrate this with a Special! What this Special will be, you ask?  
Remember Yugioh Arc V Sudden Adventure? While I did go back on my promise of continuing it, I want to give it a better send-off, which means that the Special will be: Mike (who plays Monarchs), Jonny (who has a Kaiju Deck)and Cathy (Who´s using H.A.T.) from Sudden Adventure vs. Chihiro, Mayoi and Yusaku, in WRGP style in a one-shot-duel!  
Why not Yuya?  
Considering how he is ´temporarily dead´ at the Moment, it feels a little bit inappropriate and I think it would be better to have the other side consist of non-Arc-V duelists, also Chihiro as a RL-to-Anime Person, just like them would be very interesting.  
Be excited for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VRAINS! Special Chapter,  
(which will be posted as a pure VRAINS fic, just to let you know it.)  
But completely unrelated to that, my Sea Scales archetype has appeared in two other fanfics besides this one, the first is Signs of Renewal from Donjusticia and the 2nd one is Cross-VRAINS from OPFan37, I think I recommended the two already, but I though I´d let you know that I shared my concepts with other authors, both are modified, In Donjusticia they are slightly nerfed and adjusted to Master Rule 3, while in Cross-VRAINS the mass-self banishing concepts is expressed in a very different way.  
And now finally to me talking about what I wrote!  
I have to admit that I initially planned for Mayoi to utter the three things catchphrase in the last chapter, (me and my big mouth about extra effort) though ironically, saying it in front of Yusaku is probably better for the story anyway.  
And in this chapter we have 4(!) duels, though all make some sort of sense,  
Chihiro as real World Person would want to duel the Protagonist if given Chance,(though I´m giving the dummy decks way more screentime than they have a right to)  
Yusaku and co would want to test out if the Action Dueling system works ,  
Futaba wanted to calm down Mayoi in a roundabout way,  
and Mayoi wanted to symbolize her resolve to confront her potentially unpleasant past.  
Though the last 2 kind of make fun of the ´duel as a solution to everything´-trope a little, they still do achieve their purpose in the end, and what are your thoughts on the Evil Hero´s I created and the fact that Yuri Ccn use the honor student deck?  
I gave Yuri the ability to do so, because otherwise he´d just be handled the Subterror or Anti HoReaper deck and this Little piece of pure plot convenience wouldn´t really make a difference in the Long run, because that deck will only appear in mini-duels anyway.  
However, I´ll go a tiny bit different about the fact that the Solid Vision System works on Yusaku´s duel disk.  
And on a duel Writing note, the combo Futaba made to summon all Subterror´s from her hand is heavily simplified.  
Plus, I brought the overemphasized summon chants for this weird Little yugioh-ish, Mother-Daughter ,oment, because I think having them once or twice in an important Moment Can actually be good. The next chapter will cover the aftermath of the duel from the antagonists side.  
And some funfacts for you:  
-Shadow Veil really is a spell that only increase DEF in the anime  
-Rank-Down Gimmick Puppets is what Mayoi would have played, if I didn´t get the permission from OPFan37 to use HorReapers  
**

 **Plus, some unrelated to this chapter, the thoughts behind my fanfic-effects:  
**

 **\- the eratta´s to Chimerafflesia were done, just to make their effects more anime-style.**

 **\- the ones for Castle Link and Vanity´s Emptiness are based on how I initially misremembered their card effects. Even though I was Aware of their actual effects when I decided to change them**

 **-Firewall Dragon and Aurora Draw are the only ones that resulted from my unwillingness to go back and edit a duel, but of Course, misrembering its actual effect played a role in it, and I just as of writing this noticed that I have to edit his summoning ability and add him to the fanfic-effect list *sigh***

 **-As said before, Octostretch is a buff, because IRL he is pretty terrible, same goes for Destroy Ogre and Bowhopper, where I used the IRL instead of the anime effect.**

- **Double Arms and Card of Sanctity are nerfs of the original, but for COS I used the IRL effect because it reflects the Sea Scales archetype´s theme suprisingly well.**

 **\- the four Dragon´s fanfic effects are connected to the plot (obviously)**

 **-** **Solemn Strike and Scolding were edited the way I did so they could work better under the 4000lp of anime duels. Scolding´s ´halve twice´ clause is a reference to how some card that required you to halve your LP in the anime, required a 2000 payment (half of the anime starting LP count) in Real Life**

 **I felt I had to this type of explanations on them sometime and now to the QOTC and Review Responses: (Why are all chapters from 9 onwards getting exactly 2 reviews?)**

 **QOTC: Which is your favorite of these 4 duels?**

 **Unknowedz:**

 **I know that I didn´t portray Odd-Eyes as the most kind character. But keep in mind that everything that happened in the original canon happened before the start of this fic. Odd-Eyes had to put up with the canon´s egao-Yuya that always forced his beliefs unto others and couldn´t really do anything about it, so it makes sense for him to be this way.  
** **But don´t worry, the Dragons will learn the errors in their ways too, but not as fast as Yuya discarded Egao**

 **D3lph0xl0v3r: And then there´s people that sympathize with the dragon´s suffering and/or losing their Brothers. I didn´t got many reviews, but this polarizing nature was also fully intended.**

 **Original** **HorReaper Stuff from OPFan37:**

 **Horrible Return**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Special summon one HorReaper from your GY that wasn´t sent there via destruction, it gains 500 ATK.**

 **HorReaper MadMace**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK:1800**

 **DEF:1200**

 **If this card is sent to the GY without being destroyed, target one HorReaper monster you Control; it gains the ability to deal piercing damage.**

 **HorReaper PirAnchor**

 **Level 1, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:0**

 **If this card is banished by or for a HorReaper monster´s effect, draw one card**

 **OC-cards:**

 **Discard**

 **Action** **Spell**

 **Discard one card from your opponents hand**

 **Summon**

 **Action Spell**

 **Summon one monster without Tribute.**

 **Power Taker**

 **Action Spell**

 **When your opponent´s monster would gain ATK/DEF, one monster you Control gains it instead.**

 **Evil Hero Hellheaven**

 **Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:2000**

 **DEF:1000**

 **Material: Elemental Hero Sparkman+ Elemental Hero Necroshade**

 **This card Can only be Special summoned with Dark Fusion and cannot be Special summoned by other ways. This card deals piercing damage, but when this card battles, you Can change its battle Position afterwards to increas its ATK and DEF by the ATK of the monster it battled. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters your opponent controls**

 **Evil Hero Netherworld Necromancer**

 **Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:1900**

 **DEF:1800**

 **Material: Elemental Hero Wildheart+ Elemental Hero Necroshade**

 **This card Can only be Special summoned with Dark Fusion and cannot be Special summoned by other ways. Once per turn you Can destroy one Monster on either** **player´s side of the field and Special summon any monster from the graveyard to either player´s side of the field.**

 **Skyscraper 3- Villain´s HQ**

 **Field Spell**

 **When an Evil Hero Monster you Control attacks an opponents monster with more ATK/DEF than its own ATK, double the attacking monsters ATK during damage calculation. During your Main Phase 2, you Can destroy one Evil Hero Monster you Control and Special summon one Evil Hero monster with a different name from your Extra Deck, treating this as a Fusion Summon with Dark Fusion**

 **Evil Hero Sludge Bomber**

 **Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect.**

 **ATK:1900**

 **DEF:3000**

 **Material: Elemental Hero Bubbleman+ Elemental Hero Clayman**

 **This card Can only be Special summoned with Dark Fusion and cannot be Special summoned by other ways. While you Control no other monsters this card is unaffected by card effects, cannot be destroyed by battle and your opponent takes twice the Battle damage you would take.**


	15. Afterthoughts of our Duel part 2

**AN: First, I want to share three fanfics with you where I was allowed to lend a helping hand:**

 **Hidden Memories by scififan559, which has the following Summary:**

 **"** **10 years ago, 8 children were kidnapped. One of them was Yasutake Narahiko, who today works as Morningstar, a bounty hunter in LINK VRAINS hunting criminals and hackers for companies like SOL Technologies. One day, he fights the Knights of Hanoi and encounters Playmaker, who was involved in the same incident. Follow him as he must decide whether to be Playmaker's ally, or his enemy** **"**

 **Pendulum Reborn, by Romadrox8975 which is summarized as:  
**

 **"It's been three years since Yuya and Yusho Sakaki died in the LDS accident and it is the work of Hiragi Yumi and Hiragi Shuzo to honor the legacy of both(OC)"**

 **Wrath of Mammon, which can be described this way:**

 **"Sateriasis Marlon is a sixteen year old student who is better known by his alter-ego Mammon, a relentless hunter currently contracted to the Knights of Hanoi tasked with the elimination of Playmaker. He's regarded by many as a highly dangerous individual with no sense of morality but you know what they say about assuming..."**

 **If you want to see my influence in fanfics outside of Yu-Gi-Oh!, then you should check out my profile, I did submit an OC into a My Hero Academia story and a few other ones into Danganronpa fics, all of them are written down on my Profile.**

 **And I know the beginning note is longer than usuall, but there are two other things I want to mention before starting this chapter (And if you don't care, you can just read ahead), first I'll take two other controversial duel Writing decisions, similar to Spectre, the QOTC will ask about what you think about them, please answer them if you have time.  
And I apologize for the Long wait, but the next one will probably be long too, as mentioned in the AN of the Special Chapter (which you might want to check out) I'll take a 2-day break from fanfic Writing after this chapter comes out, and then I'll divide my time on improving my future plans for this story, Fixing Errors in Old chapters, as well as writing Chapter 16 istself, so even If I don't have troubles in real life, the update rate will decrease even further to make sure the Long time until a chapter's release is worth it.  
And now it's over, enjoy Chapter 16!  
**

* * *

 _L1 Roget's POV (Begins before Revolver vs Mayoi and Yuya) Base of Hanoi_

"Here is the card you demanded.", I said, handing out the card Selective Ultimate Shield to Revolver, "Our Master infused it with the power to ensure that Numen won´t be destroyed by Destruction Protocol Omega."

"As expected of him to be a stronge wielder CCE. To think that you even can create powerful programs with it...", Revolver said.

"CCE... so this is all about an actual card creating superpower.", Chihiro muttered.

"And I´ve hoped you've selected an ideal set of cards before beginning an attack on Link VRAINS.", I said.

"It's unfortunate that Playmaker according to your info-.", he said sounding mistrustful, "should be occupied with something else at this moment."

"All that would happen thanks to our lie is Playmaker appearing after all. But as a high ranking Hanoi Member you should be able to deal with multiple people, shouldn't you?", Chihiro argued, "Or will you take other members on your way with you?"

"Not yet. We will however conduct grand search for Numen in the Aftermath. But before even conducting that attack, you two need to take Ignis from Playmaker.", he said, "It woul be preferable at least"

"I think you don't even need to wait for a loss of Playmaker before conducting that attack.", I said, "We will Lure Playmaker into a perfect trap inside the destroyed void. After all, while in that, SOL shouldn´t be able to see anything of it. And with how hard it is to regenerate the cyverse, they surely wouldn´t risk it any further with a temporary shutdown."

"Indeed. This whole AI project turned out to be counterproductive for them in the end. I will immediately start this attack."

"R-really? Right now?", Chihiro asked.

"You have received enough Information about this from us yesterday. There is no reason to let my conviction waver.", he said, teleporting away.

"That was a lot faster than I expected.", Chihiro said, "Can't I atleast get to know more about our plan?"

"You get to know about the trap we prepared for Playmaker. We reveal our knowledge of Playmaker´s identity to blackmail him in into duel. If it was a Blackmail for Ignis itself, he'd just wait and see whether our threat is empty or not and rather reveal his name.  
But if we aren't too greedy, he might take the risk of a duel. However it will be one of use challenging all of his allies and getting the benefit of the one-player team, while the other will soon intrude the duel."

"Ah, that reminds me, was Kouhei able to remove the Intrusion Penalty?", he asked.

"Unfortunately not.", I muttered, being painfully reminded of my numerous losses against Reiji Akaba.

"Uh... "Kouhei" changed his mind about sharing our secrets quickly, didn't he? But maybe it´s better to reveal our plan to make him lose, than wait until he does it on his own."

"Why stick to a plan when you can effortlessly switch to a better one?", then a message from Dusktopia arrived at my Partners duel disk.

"So to be specific, I will have to go to his house and inform him of that. So we are going to hang up a damocles' sword above him to make him paranoid?"

"If he hasn't commanded you to straight-up blackmail him, then obviously that is the reason. Don't waste anytime doing so. Someone like you surely would want to duel him, even if it is just a duel of dummy decks."

"Yes, I will challenge him to a duel. I have to. And I would have known myself that going to Link VRAINS would be a dangerous idea. And good luck for that rematch against Spectre.", he said before leaving. Ah, yes that one. I still had to wait some time for that, but I will skip to the part where I walked trough the corridors of the base until I reached the KOH Training Coliseum where he was awaiting me.

"So you've got the guts to come after all.", he taunted me.

"Whether I'm a coward or not depends on how much it suits my goals. Righ now, I'm indifferent on either side and have no other obligations, so why not get more info on how my new Allies fight?", I said.

"So you're very pragmatic, huh? And you use an Ancient Gear deck. That sounds just like SoldatDelEnfere. Plus, his erratic appearances on Link VRAINS and the astonishingly low number of Imitators he has for a Top 10 Charisma duelist, make you even more suspicious."

"Oh, you're analyzing me? Fine, let me repay you. You're said you'dsave up the thrilling back-and forths for duels with actual stakes, which implies that you enjoy playing a card game as a form of serious battle. And then there's the fact that the designated time for this rematch was after School at Den Academy was over, that implies that you're a student in real life.  
Then there's this match. Even though you want to have exciting duels in life-or-Death situations, having it end with the boring burn effect of Hunting Hound stung a little, and to water down the accusations of being a sore loser, you only demanded a very loose rematch instead of a full-on rematch with my partner.  
Was I right on the mark?"

"You dodged my question with another, perhaps you're a politician as well?", he joked, "And? Am I a very sore loser or only a slightly sore loser now?  
You know, if we weren't on the same side, SoldatDelEnfere, then we would be great rivals. In fact, I am very jealous that no Knight of Hanoi was permitted to infiltrate SOL tech as a Charisma Duelist. The loose rematch will consist of me with my Action field and you with yours, and for once I will use the same deck twice in a row. Are you ready?"

"Get on with it."

 _Field spell:on_

 _Self-Insert (x2)_

 **Machinarex (4000lp) vs Spectre (4000lp)**

"The slightly sore loser begins.", he shamelessly said, "I start with Magical Meltdown."

"I discard Ash Blossom and Joyous Spring to negate the Search.", I countered.

"Jokes on you, I didn´t say that I activate the Search effect, therefore your card cannot be used. Where the plural comes from you ask? I normal summon Aleister the Invoker!"

"Will you make me use it now?", I dared him.

"Of Course. I will use the effect of Aleister."

"Then I will use Ash Blossom. But I assume that you have Invocation and a Light-Attribute monster as well as a trap card already in your hand.", I said. Although I don't regret preventing him from thinning his deck.

"YouÄve seen right trough me how tragical!", he said, putting on a dramatic, but unconvincing Expression, "I activate Invocation to fuse Jizukiru the Star Destroying Kaiju and Aleister into Invoked Mechaba. ( **ATK:2500** ) Since Material from the field is banished I can shuffle Invocation from my graveyard into my deck and Add my banished Aleister to my hand.  
And now, time for the strategy you predicted!", he said and ran for an Action Card, since I still had the field with 15 traps I remained motionless, "Oh, it's a trap, but it´s Trap _Stun,_ which means-", that all taps that can be activated will be instantly negated, allowing him free reign under my field, but it allows me to look forhis Action cards as well. I ran into 2 useless traps before getting the field spell World Legacy Scars.  
I decided not to give his monsters any help and refrained from activating it.

"I´ll activate Destructive Draw, and then- World Legacy Scars. I set the trap card and end my turn."

Good thing that the 3000lp loss is unnaffected by Trap Stun and that he still is forced to put it on the field. It may net him an additional card in his next draw Phase, but unless he gets another trap stun during the same turn in which I get a card to destroy it, he will be very vulnerable as the damage effect cannot be negated by any other card as it does not start a Chain.  
However, he did place Destructive Draw in the same column as Mechaba and his face-down in the same column as the other Extra Monster Zone, setting up for the summoning of Mekk-Knight monsters, even if I play around it.

"My turn, draw! I activate Polymerization-", I began my turn.

"But I will activate Macrosmos! Now your Ancient Gear Chess Pieces cannot use their abilities in the graveyard!", Spectre countered.

"Tch, you tend to be lucky today, don't you? In that Case, I fuse Rook and Knight only. Pieces of the King's game, combine your powers to create its namesake king! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 2, Ancient Gear Chess King! ( **ATK:?** )"

"It's kind of sad to have a deck vulnerable to both Imperial Iron Wall and Macromosmos at the same time, isn't it?", he taunted me.

"But I'm not about to lose. I summon the Level 1 Ancient Gear Chess Pawn and tune it to the Level 2 Ancient Gear King! Master of all machines show the power of your infinitely versatile Arsenal! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 3, Ancient Gear Emperor! ( **DEF** **:900** )"

"Very interesting duo of cards. Emperor-"

"Spare me the education on its symbolism. I Shuffle Ancient Gear Chess Pawn to my deck to Special summon Ancient Gear Chess Queen to my field. Since an Ancient gear was summoned without his effect,commander will allow me ot equip her with united we Stand. ( **Chess Queen ATK: 2700-4300** )  
Then I use Commanders 2nd effect, to shuffle Chess Knight back into my deck and summon a new monster!"

"While you were busy explaining your moves, my luck showed itself again, I negate your effect with the Action Card Ash Blossom."

"You're a risky Young brat, but at least you seem to understand the principle of "nothing ventured, nothing gained." But now, Ancient Gear Chess Queen, destroy Invoked Mechaba! ( **Spectre LP: 4000-2700** ) I end my turn and banish the World Legacy Scar Action card in my hand. ( **Machinarex LP:4000-3000** )"

"My turn, draw two because of Destructive Draw! I summon Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse into the column of Emperor and Macrocosmos and Move to the very right with his own effect. Now I use Raigeki to take out both of your monsters.  
Eclipse gains 300 points in both stats due to Scars( **ATK/DEF:2400-2700** ) and attack directly! ( **Machinarex LP:3000-300** )", while I did briefly consider searching for an Action Card I decided to postpone that risk until it was necessary to take, "I end my turn. ( **Spectre LP:2700-2000** )"

"My turn, draw! I use Rebuilt Ancient Gear to revive Emperor in Defense position and Shuffle a banished monster into my deck to summon Ancient Gear Golem. I destroy jour Mekk-Knight ( **Spectre LP:1300-1000** ) with my Golem. Emperor can attack in Defense Position. ( **Spectre LP:1700-800** ) I end my turn. Seems like you'll just get a boring victory after a boring loss against me. Perhaps you jinxed it when you said you reserve thrilling back-and-forths for duels with actual stakes."

"Oh, but I got to learn more about your deck. With a duel it's more fun than with an inspection.", he said.

"So, you're having that revenge duel right now?", Chihiro entered the room.

"Yes, and unfortunately you came in the moment your partner was about to lose. My turn, I draw two thanks to Destructive draw! First, I summon Blackwing Gofu the Vague Shadow ( **ATK:0** ) who will summon two Tokens to my field. ( **DEF:0** )  
And now, for a Link summon! The summoning condition is one Level one monster, I set the Link marker with a Vague Shadow Token. LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Level 1, Linkuriboh! ( **ATK:300 Markers: Down** )"

"So you didn't destroy them, but instead hoarded them for yourself?", Chihiro asked.

"The Knigths of Hanoi did destroy the cyverse cards. But we did keep some of them to "fight poison with poison". And anyone who hasn't taken their cyverse cards into Link VRAINS for a while would still have them, although, if they ever used them again, we would instantly find out and send out members to take and or destroy those cards.  
If they don't protect themselves as well as Playmaker does, that is. And since we only have those few enemies with cyverse card, leaving them makes it easier to differentiate them from impostors."

"But isn't he already unique thanks to his Ignis?", he asked further.

"I guess you're gonna find out soon anyway, so I can tell you. It's not "an" Ignis, that´s the AI´s name. Each of the seven AIs is named after the latin translation of a Duel Monsters Attribute, which are: Ignis, Tenebrae, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lux and Numen. Though the color isn´t always correspondent to the namesake Attribute.  
If you want to know more, ask Kouhei, Kogami or Revolver.", Spectre explained.

"Continue your revelations after this duel has finished.", I demanded

"But he already said, he's not gonna tell me more.", Chihiro muttered.

"In that case, I will Special summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky into the column of Linkuriboh and Destructive Draw. I link summon once more!  
The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, I set the Link Markers with a Vague Shadow Token, Blackwing Gofu the Vague Shadow, Linkuriboh and Mekk-Knight Blue Sky! LINK SUMMON!  
Ultimate Creature that will show itself before the end, Come forth, Link 4, Skulldeat the Chained Dracoserpent! ( **ATK:2800 Markers. Up, Bottom-left, Down, Bottom-right** )  
First, since he was summoned with 4 monsters, I will draw 4 cards and then put 3 onto the Bottom of my deck. Since he also had at least three materials I Can Special summon Jizukiru the Star Destroyed Kaiju from my hand.  
Jizukiru destroy Ancient Gear Golem and take out the rest of his life points! ( **Machinarex LP:300-300=0** )"

 **WINNER: Spectre**

"Well that a lucky finish. At least his ego is saved.", Chihiro muttered.

"Luck is meaningless if you are afraid to use your opportunities. And you can only truly grasp a fighter's strategy by actually fighting against or with them, so this duel wasn't meaningless", I said.

"I feel like those sentences should have been swapped between us.", he said.

"I really wish we could duel together on a mission one day, before we have achieved our Goal and disband.", Spectre said.

"I never thought I would say this, but you are a worthy opponent, I think the same way about a potential cooperation.", I replied.

"Are you... actually becoming friends with someone? And having fun at dueling?", Chihiro wondered.

"You must be seeing things.", I said.

* * *

 _L2 Sol teach HQ Rook's POV_

"You wished to meet me on your own?", Akira Zaizen asked.

"Indeed. Surely you know what recent incident caused this?", I replied.

"Yes and I will accept the punishment for failing to repel this threat. But why I am I facing you alone?"

"Knight and Bishop have their own reasons, you're currently not in a position to ask these questions and after 38% of Link VRAINS got destroyed by Revolver´s Destruction Protocol Omega with no means of defense except for these vigilantes, who still own a program important to us,  
you will have to take the fall for it, at least in the public eye."

"Only in the public eye? What does that mean?"

"To clarify, your punishment will seem much more severe to them than it is. You will still receive it, but for an employee with your knowledge, we can't allow leaking secrets of SOL as a viable option. Someone else will take your place.", unfortunately we cannot delete his memories. Not Anymore.

"I see."

"However, the current destruction seems less heavy than it could have been. All that we know is that the destroyed areas have been replaced with a white void.  
Since Hanoi might conduct some kind of sheme in this area, you would do well to find trustworthy duelist to deploy in that area, just to be secure, should Hanoi have planned an attack there.", All of us three higher-ups know that these duelists will be more than a mere safety measure "just in case" Something happens,  
but for Zaizen's own benefit, I left it up in the air.

"Understood. I will complete your request.", he said and left. Good thing that he didn´t see the feed he decided to cut off from the public eye either, maybe it does look like Revolver won the duel, but in the end, it is better for that Knowledge of ScytHear's victory to be limited. Still, someone having acces to one of _those_ three cards is quite troubling.

* * *

 _L3 Emma Bessho's POV Her apartment_

Just a call from him this time? Severin sent me a message that he would be unavailable for a while. No problem for me, that way I get some extra time to investigate, who else was involved in the experiment ten years ago. And while most people didn´t get to see ScytHeart and Master of Pendulum duel Revolver, I have my ways of getting acces to that footage, and I do believe that either Playmaker or his other 4 Allies are part of that, but probably not all of them, at least Revolver has proven to be a part of it.  
Speaking of which, Aoi Zaizen has to have been involved in those Experiments too, and her brother Akira Zaizen is an important client of mine too, I hope he'll stay for a while...  
He did call me to his apartment after his day of work ended, so there probably is Something I Can do to ensure his continued patronage.

"So you've come after all. Even if there may not be much to get from me anymore?", he asked jokingly.

"I'm sure they haven't fired you completely, and if you get to keep a well-paying Job, I get to keep you as a well-paying client.", I said, "And you asked me to come here, because you knew I could help out and would, because the reason I just mentioned, didn't you?"

"Indeed. The Higher-ups fear an attack into the destroyed void. Because AI duelists cannot physically work in those areas I need to look for real duelist to guard them. We don't intend to rely on Playmaker and his allies.", he said.

"Maybe you should recruit some Charisma Duelists. For example Go Onizuka. He seems to be on a temporary leave from dueling, but I am sure any professional duelist would keep their best to protect Link VRAINS if they got a fighting chance. Or some of the pure competition players, that only pick their decks for victory, like me, for example.", I suggested.

"You?"

"Sure. I can't hunt for treasures in Link VRAINS without a strong deck. And I have several decks, depending on the dueling strength required.", and course I get more out of it, If I help out personally rather than just being an Agent scouting for those strong duelists, though maybe I can do both.

"It is a good idea, but we also need duelists who would agree to keep everything secret."

"Didn't Onizuka agree to duel Playmaker? Maybe SoldatDelEnfere too? Go will play with an altered strategy, Soldat's Ancient Gear deck is very versatile and his Partner Hyacrosea has a completely unknown deck, so the fact that Playmaker dueled them won't do much harm. And this is about fighting the KOH first and foremost anyways, isn't it? You can deal with Playmaker afterwards.  
And since you should verify each duelists strength, why don't we have a duel? Since your sister happens to be a duelist, you surely sometimes play Duel Monsters with her in private."

"I do, but not very often, though I would be interested in seeing your style for myself.", he said.

 **Emma Bessho (4000lp) vs Akira Zaizen (4000lp)**

"Let me show, what I have in store first. I begin with special summoning True King Lythosagym the Disaster by destroying Bahrstos the Fathomer and another Lythosagym ( **ATK:2700** ) Now the effects of Lythosagym and Bahrstos activate.  
Lyhtosagym will revive a Wyrm Monster with a different Attribute, obviously Bahrstos ( **ATK:2700** ),  
while while Bahrstos will Special summon a monster with a different Attribute, which is Marianme ( **ATK:2700** ) from my deck.  
I tribute all of them to summon Metaltron XII ( **ATK:3000** ) who now is immune to monster effects, thanks to using them as Tribute.  
Then I use Disciples of the true Dracophoenix, to Shuffle all tributed monsters back into my deck and draw a card. I end my turn.", Sure, I could have summoned him with an immunity to spells as well or Xyz summoned True King of all calamities, but my strategy goes in a different direction.

"My turn, draw. I set one monster and Special summon Tindangle Base Gardna ( **ATK:0** ) from my hand as I control face-down monster. Once per turn, I release him to Special summon Tindangle Protector from my deck in face-down defense Position and Switch my face-down monster face-up,  
which is Tindangle Angel, who in turn will allow me to summon one Tindangle monster from my hand, deck or graveyard in face-up or -down Defense Position and change a monsters battle position besides her,  
I choose to summon Tindangle Intruder from my deck ins face-down Defense Position and just like base-gardna,  
an turn Tindangle Protector face-up.( **DEF:1600** ) He can turn Angel face-down and Intruder face-up ( **DEF:0** ),  
while also adding two Tindangle cards from my deck, I choose Nagels Protection, which always treats itself as a Tindangle card and Tindangle Delaunay to my hand.  
Next I use Intruder´s flip effect and Add Euler´s Circuit to my hand.  
I activate Euler's Circuit and Nagel´s Protection and set two cards. I use my monsters as Material to summon Tindangle Acute Cerberus( **ATK:0** ), who will gain 2500 ATK due to the number of Tindangle monsters in the field, graveyard and each face-down monster.  
I activate Foolish Burial to send Tindangle Hound to the graveyard. ( **ATK:2500-3000** ) I attack your Metaltron. When attacking Acute special summons a Tindangle Token ( **Token DEF** **:0 Acute Cerberus ATK:3000-3500** ) Metaltron XII will be destroyed. ( **Emma LP:4000-3500** )"

"That was quite a long turn. Just like the days of work at SOL. And I´m almost thinking that you should be one of the guarding duelists yourself, considering how powerful this deck is. But first, with Metaltron Destroyed, I summon Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine from my deck. ( **ATK:4000** )"

"I think it's obvious why I don't duel on dangerous missions like that, even if the Chance of succes is high.", he said.

"Your sister, speaking of which, the protection effect Acute Cerberus gains from having both Hound and Angel in the graveyard makes it nearly impossible for it to be defeated. It's like they´re representing the bond between you.", I pointed out.

"Do you see it that way?", he asked, " Every Tindangle Link Monster Profits from a certain duo, so this one might be a mere coincidence."

"It's may be just a matter of Interpretation, but regardless, I begin my second turn and draw. I use Galaxy Cyclone and destroy the left of your two face-down cards.", it turned out to be Tindangle Delaunay, "Then I attack the Token. ( **Acute Cerberus ATK:3500-3000** ) Barbaroid will inflict 1000 damage since he destroyed a monster ( **Akira LP:4000-3000** ) And now I attack Acute Cerberus."

"I use Gergonne´s end on Acute Cerberus to negate all damage I take from battles with him. Due to Tindangle Hound in my graveyard, he cannot be destroyed by battle."

"Hmm, then I set one card face-down and end my turn.", I would almost consider it as strong as my own deck, if not, even stronger, but knowing the symbolism (even if Akira denies it.), I wont. Even I have limits.

"In my turn, I give control of Acute Cerberus to you and destroy two other cards on your field, obviously Barbaroid and the face-down card."

"However, since return of the true kings is sent to my graveyard, I can destroy the Acute Cerberus you gave me, so don´t think about getting it back, but with a deck as strong as yours, I suppose that doesn't matter?"

"We will see. I activate Greedy Tindangles, which allows me to revive two Tindangles with their effects negated for this turn, by discarding one card afterwards. I choose Hound and Angel and discard Tindangle Trinity, but I will immediately use them to Link Summon Tindangle Degenerate Orthros. ( **ATK:0 Markers: Up, Down** ) he gains 200 ATK under the same conditions as Acute Cerberus and he gain special summon any Tindangle monster from the graveyard in face-down Defense position and instantly flip it face-up ( **Orthros ATK:** **ATK: 1400** ) I choose Tindangle Hound ( **ATK:2500** ), his effect turns Barbaroid face-down and he gains the selected monsters ATK ( **ATK:2500-6500** ) thanks to Trinity in my graveyard, Degenerate Orthros allows one of my monsters to attack twice.  
Hound will destroy the face-down Barbaroid and then attack you directly, Nagel's Protection would double the damage, but it will end the duel regardless.  
( **Emma LP:3500-13000=0** )"

 **WINNER: Akira**

Without a doubt, this deck is even stronger than mine, too bad Akira isn't willing to use its potential to the fullest.

"Satisfied with the results? And on an entirely different matter, I could investiegate these Action Duels and where they came from in the first place.", I suggested, though I am sure he could have OTK'd me earlier.

"Right now, preventing and defending against an attack into the destroyed area is the top priority. And your deck is definetly strong enough for these duels.", he said. But I will make some adjustments to it.

"Well it is purely constructed to win and not to express myself, ironically expressing my strong will to win.", unlike his deck, which can do both.

"Then I have one duelist for the upcoming Invasion.", he said.

* * *

 _L4 Revolver's POV flashback_

 _"Where am I? What do I have to do?", I asked my kidnapper._

 _"Duel. Duel to live.", they said, "You will randonly fight with your own deck, a cyverse deck, or a deck centered around one of these three cards against one of five opponents, which will duel under the same system."_

 _A screen popped up, showing Dark Sagess, Destiny Hero Dusktopia and Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare._

 _"Then after that duel finishes, concentrate you inner power on a duel monster card, which has to be based on the Images shown to you. Depending on the results you will be given a reward."_

 _Creating cards out of thin air by concentrating? That makes no sense! But since there doesn't seem to be any way out, meaning I have to comply. My first duel begins and judging from my hand I have to duel with my own deck. I started by setting Quaking Mirror force and turned it into Quaking Mirror Force Dragon by using Fangs of Critias, My opponent summoned Angel Trumpeter and used it to Link summon Sunavalon Dryas.  
I don't remember the rest of the duel, but afterwards __I concentrated on the creation of a card, based on the picture of a warrior that was shown to me, but in the end it only turned into the normal monster Chosen by the World Chalice._

 _"Only a weak normal monster? Then that means no reward.", the Voice said and no reward meant apparently that I was forced to spent the time In the rceation room without any Food, drink, bed or anyone to talk to. So that's what they mean by "Duel to live."  
The Next day the number of duels increased to two in a row.  
I took the second turn and began by fusing Mind on Air and Invitation to a Dark Sleep into Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare and equipped it with the Topologic Trisbaena my opponent summoned during their first turn. Obviously I attacked them directly, but they had a Sakuretsu Armour that I had to negate.  
_ _hen I remembered Brief flashes of what must have been my opponents original decks, which turned out to be Altergeists, two decks centered around Wingweaver and Gilford the Lightning eeach and the aforementioned Sunvine deck and a HorReaper deck. Then I remembered a part from the most important of those duels._

 _Damn it! The trap I searched with Dark Sagess was negated! Now I can't get around HorReaper DeSentry's attack negation!_

 _"Hey, don't give up now!", my opponent said._

 _"You're one to talk. Why are you about to help me?"_

 _"Because this isn't about winning or losing. We are just playing duel monsters over and over to generate a type of energy that creates cards. And the way I think it works is that we can generate more of this energy the longer we play, the less we hold back, the more amazing our combos are and the stronger our fighting Spirit is. So in other words, it's perfect for a shonen anime, hehe.  
To regain your Spirit, start with the following mental exercise-_ _"_

 _"What are you, a therapist?"_

 _"Isn't that what you would need to not become insane from all of this? Now start thinking of three things to live."_

 _"Fine, I´ll go along. First: I'll live if someone comes and rescues us from this inhumane Experiment. Second: I'll live if I create cards to these scientist's satisfaction. Third: I'll live if I break out on my own."_

 _"Secondly, think of three things to return home."_

 _He probably doesn't want me to reiterate my previous points, so I answered, "First: I'll return home to fullfil my life's dream Second: I'll return home to expose this actrocity. Three: I'll return home because I still have the will to live."_

 _I wonder, how true these statements still are this day._

 _"And finally, three things to defeat your enemy."_

 _"First: I wanted to use Micro Ray to reduce Desentry's Defense points to Zero and take out your life points in combination with an effect negating card and a card that allows me to deal piercing damage. But you did negate Micro Ray with Dark Bribe. Second: Having a way to change DeSentry into attack position would take out your life points in this very turn. Third: I have a card to draw, but-"_

 _"No but, why don't you zry using your power to generate a new card in this duel?"_

 _"Why do you think that will work? Won't that increase the size of my deck and the anti-cheat yystem will eject me from this duel?"_

 _"You really think these guys that force us to use a card creation superpower would punish you for finding a new way to use it? Surely aiding their Research will dwel their inhumanity."_

 _-Flashback_ over-

I know I won that duel, but at this point the flash of memories ended. It really was a strange person I met at that time, but I really wouldn't have stayed sane without them.  
"Radical Old geezer.", that girl called me. If she only knew that I was merely the 29-year old Setsuna Saiba and that you don't need to be of old age to despise what's wrong with modern society, and In that case, I shouldn't assume her to be around the age of fourteen either.  
And I will hold true to my promise of using my full power, that is if I face Playmaker or one of the Allies that I dueled just now. I decided to enter Hanoi's digital HQ straight away and meet up with Dr. Kogami.

"Greetings on your return, Setsuna. Did our plan succeed?", he asked.

"Indeed, but... Playmaker had a third male ally which had the ability to use CCE and his female ally somehow had acces to Yavix the Discgraced Nightmare.", I then told him everything that happened in the duel.

"Hm... not only is Kouhei still alive, but it seems there are many other unknown forces at work, we should hold a meeting to discuss them before we search the unearthed void for Numen."

"But first: We should still wait to acquire the Second-to-last AI, Ignis from Playmaker. Second: I need to face you, dueling with my true World Chalice deck and Spectre. The Next time I face Playmaker or one of the two duelists from last time, I need to be prepared to go all-out."

"Are you sure? You should rest, since you used your CCE. A duel will recover this energy, but it won't restore your Stamina."

"Yes. I need to be prepared for the worst!", I declared.

"But first, you should duel a more simple opponents than these two decks, to see if you really can put yourself trought this strain. If you can defeat Faust in a Speed duel, you might be able to hold out in a duel, but regardless of that, you will not duel right now, expecially when your mind is clouded."

"Fine, but I need to see Machinarex and D.D. diver, if they are still here."

"Machinarex has dueled Spectre in a duel today, they should be around the Arena. And there is another condition. We will get you used to the World Legacy archetype step-by-step, in several duels, with the effort I use in my plays _slowly_ rising."

I went to the Arena where I could see the three of them.

"So... how did it work, did you win?", D.D. diver asked.

"Unfortunately not, otherwise, I would have Ignis at this point.", I answered.

"So we were wrong about Playmaker not dueling?", Machinarex wondered.

"He allowed another one of is allies to borrow it.", I answered, "He probably assumed, that we wouldn't bother dueling him if we couldn't take his Ignis when winning."

"But didn't he start fighting us, long before aquiring Ignis? Would it really matter if he had Ignis or not?", Spectre said.

"A good point. Playmaker made a stupid mistake, by wagering a prized possesion when he doesn't need to. ", Machinarex said.

"However, there is a thing I need to ask you about.", I said, "How did you manage to predict that Playmaker wouldn't be present to duel me?"

"Is the truth of our knowledge not satisfying enough? But surely Master Kouhei will disclose this Information sometime, but this decision is up to him, not me.", Machinarex said.

"It's good that you two weren't lying, but it is suspicious that you posses this knowledge in the first place and then there's the possibility that you even know Playmakers identity, if you are able to predict when he is unable to duel.", Spectre said.

"Perhaps we do.", D.D. diver said, "But shouldn't you be glad that we gave you a part of our knowledge in the first place?"

"You're bold, but don't let it get to your head. You and Kouhei WANTED to work for us, so don't act cocky. ", I said.

"I'm sorry for my partner's insolence.", Machinarex said, "If you don't need us for any other duels-"

"I don't think so. But before we begin the attack you will be involved in a series of sparring tag duels with and against other higher ranking Members, to see how well you actually work with us.", I said.

"Then let's go.", D.D. diver said as both logged out.

"You know Revolver, this Machinarex could prove to be an interesting duel partner. I hope we can duel together in the future.", Spectre said.

"Did you really think that I would let those two be a tag team and do their own thing during the invasion? Maybe one time before that, to see if they really are strong enough to take Ignis from Playmaker, but after that, it would be smarter to pair them with another Member.  
And later this day I want you to duel me with your Mekk-Knight deck, while will Dr. Kogami use my World Chalice deck."

"Looks like I should have watched that duel you had earlier this day. What in it gave you that idea?"

"It seems Playmaker's female ally somehow gained acces to Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare. If someone can use a terrifying card like this, then I need to be prepared to use my full power the next time I face them, but if I'm not ready to duel against such a deck, then it will be even less likely for me to be mentally capable of using it. At least, that's how Kogami sees it"

"But that's not everything noteworthy that happened, wasn't it? As a fellow subject from this Experiment 10 years Ago, I know that you've used you CCE against them."

"Yes and I did combine it with Whirlwind Gate and Master of Pendulum's Storm Acces Alternate Path to create alternate versions of Topologic Bomber Dragon and Trisbaena, but first, I will adjust my deck to my new cards and then duel Faust to see if I can even take another duel."

"Then I'll adjust my next version of Mekk-Knights for this duel.", he said and left. I then spent another hours own trying to find a way to perfectly utilize Cyberse Anihilator Trisbaena, as it, provided I can easily get out a Link Monster that has a Bottom-right arrow and one with a Bottom left one, allow me to conduct an Extra Link with no problem.  
Perhaps I don't even need the World Chalice deck to duel at full power...  
After finishing the improvement, I called for Faust as we met up in Hanoi's Arena.

"And you are sure this is needed, Master Revolver?", he asked.

"Yes.", since isn't as close to me as Spectre I can't tell him that this wasn't my own idea, "Since they were able to defeat me, I have to use my full power in my next duel. And I have to prepare myself for using it as soon as possible.", I said, "I would cut out any middleman, but for todoy I should test first if I am in the condition to duel anyone else, before moving onto the World Legacy Decks.  
And to avoid combining the Exhaustion of my physical and Card Creation Energy, we will only conduct a Master duel."

"If you insist, then let's begin. "

 **Faust (4000lp) vs Revolver (4000lp)**

"In my first turn, I summon Rescue Rabbit and banish it to summon two copies of Neo Bug to my field. ( **ATK:1800** ) Then I activate Wormhole Defense to summon one Motor Worm Token. ( **DEF:0** ) I use all of them to Link Summon Motor Worm Queen. ( **ATK:1000** ) Since she currently doesn't point to a monster I can special summon a Motor Worm Token to my side of the field.  
Then I activate the Continous Spell Token Backups, to target the Motor Worm Token and summon a Second Motor Worm Token. Lastly I use Multiplication of Ants, tributing one of my Tokens to summon two Ant Tokens. ( **DEF:1200** ) I end my turn. with four insect Type Monsters on the field, my queen gains 2800 ATK."  
( **Motor Worm Queen ATK:1000-3800** )

"My turn, draw. I special summon Gateway Dragon since you control a Link Monster and with its effect, I special summon Sniffer Dragon ( **ATK:800** ) from my hand.  
Then I use Quick Revolve to summon Autorokket Dragon and normal summon a Second copy of it, Then I use those two and Link summon Booster Dragon. Due to my unharmed life point count, I can banish Topologic Trisbaena from my Extra Deck to Link summon Cyverse Anihilator Trisbaena."

"Impossible... Kyoshi has told me about this, but a monster with two diagonal up markers that can summon itself this easily... how can you still stand after the toll such an incredibly powerful card must have taken you?"

"Due to my Determination. Isn't that part of using CCE? And since my new Trisbaena turns any monster it points to into a Member of the cyverse, I can use its other effect to banish your queen and your Wormhole Defense to deal 1000 points of damage to you, but Cyverse Anihilator Trisbaena also doubles all damage from cyverse cards. ( **Faust LP:4000-2000** )  
Then I use Instant Fusion ( **Revolver LP:4000-3000** ) to summon Elder Entity Norden to Booster Dragon's other Link point and revive Autorokket Dragon, Finally due to a Chain of diagonal mutual links, I use Norden Autorokket, Sniffer Dragon and Gateway Dragon to summon Borreload Dragon in an Extra Link!",  
Hmp this almost feels too easy, "I could easily win, but I'll just use the three of my monsters to destroy your Tokens. I set the last card in my hand and use Booster Dragon's effect on Trisbaena ( **ATK:2500-3000** ) to permanently boos its ATK before ending my turn.  
Let's see how strong this formation actually is."

"Interesting strategy, you turned this duel into a testing ground for your new strategy."

"Of course I did. If I want to defeat them I need to constantly evolve my dueling. And since I decided to go trough this before seeing whether I can stand up to seeing or using the World Legacy decks, I might as well gain some experience from it while I can."

"In that case, my turn, draw! I normal summon Motor Worm Last Larvae, ( **ATK:0** ) once per duel, if this card is summoned and only one player at most controlled monsters beforehand, I can special summon as many Motor Worm Tokens to either side of the field.  
I summon four to your and my side. Then I activate Token Sundae to destroy all of my Tokens and then your Trisbaena, Booster Dragon, Borreload Dragon and your face-down card."

"I chain my face-down Typhoon, to destroy your Wormhole Defense, which means that I can use your Tokens to Link summon in my next turn and the destroyed Booster Dragon can revive Borreload Dragon"

"I use Last Larvae as Link material for Motor Worm Spreader Moth, ( **ATK:0** ) Since Moth does not point to any Monsters, I can take control of two Tokens.  
Then I use Token Backup to create a copy of them. I use all of my monsters to Link summons Mutated Motor Worm Spreader Queen.  
( **ATK:2000 Markers: Left, Right, Bottom-left, Down** )  
My new queen will now gain one additional attack for your two Tokens and once per turn summon a Motor Worm Token to every Link Marker that points to an empty zone, lastly, just like her unmutated from, she will gain 700 ATK for each insect on the field. ( **ATK:2000-4800** )  
I will attack Borreload with her ( **Revolver LP:3000-1200** ) destroy both of your Tokens with her ( **ATK:4800-3400** )  
I end my turn and after your draw Phase, I use Token Backup to summon another Motor Worm Token on my field. ( **Mutated Queen ATK:3400-4100** )"

"I use Aurora Draw and draw two cards. I use Enemy Controller and turn one of your Tokens into attack position, and now for my final move I use Quick Revolve and summon Viktorrokket Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** ) And I end this duel with a simple attack on your token."

 **WINNER: Revolver**

"See? As top duelist of Hanoi, I can recover easily from a nightmarish duel.", I said.

"Incredible Master Revolver, you-"

"Save this praise, I just lost an important duel. I had a very lucky draw the last turn, sometimes they may be necessary to win, but you opponents can get them just as easily.", I said.

"Still, these Cyverse Anihilator Monsters are incredibly powerful, if you could obtain the alternate versions of Topologic Gambler Dragon for example, you could become an unstoppable duelist even without the World Chalice deck.", Faust said.

"I though about that myself, but for now, I will stick to my initial plan.", I answered and after he left, I went on to call Dr. Kogami and Spectre into the room.

"As expected from Master and a fellow CCE test subject. I knew you could push trough at least that.", Spectre said.

"I am still not sure that this isn't progressing too fast, but if you think thiseEvolution of your dueling is necessary.", said.

"It is, we don't know how öong our fight will still last and how many of the original trio cards we fill face.", I insisted.

"*sigh* I there nothing to change you mind, Setsuna?",he asked.

"No. I at least have to make an attempt.", I answered, "But to keep the duel short, we will use a simple Battle Royal Light with no additional benefit for me."

 **Revolver (4000lp) vs Dr. Kogami (4000lp) and Spectre (4000lp)**

"I assume you want me to begin, right?", Dr. Kogami said, "I activate Unexpected Dai to summon Crowned by the World Chalice ( **DEF:2100** ) and then activate the Field Spell World Legacy Discovery, boosting my Crowned ( **ATK:0-300 DEF:2100-2400** ) I then use her to Link Summon Imdu the World Chalice Dragon.  
( **ATK:800-1100 Marker:Up** ) With Imduks Help I normal summon Chosen by the World Chalice. ( **ATK:1600-1900** )  
Can you really face these cards?"

At first, my mind did remember the time I had to fight the thousand torturing duels, but having faced Spectre's deck, which is also a World Legacy deck, it only was Brief shock.

"N-no Problem, unlike Yavix and the other two card, I had time to grow somewhat accustomed to Worlf Legacy cards. This little shock is nothing!", I declared.

"Then I Link summon Auram the World Chalice Blademaster ( **ATK:2000-2300** ) with my monsters, and since Imduk is sent to the graveyard I Can special summon Beckoned of the World Chalice from my hand. ( **ATK:1800-2100** ) Then I activate World Legacy Heart to Add Crowned and Chosen to my hand.  
Then I summon Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow from my Extra deck, allowing me to summon Chosen with Auram's effect.  
I use Chosen to special summon another Imduk. I use Imduk and Gaia Saber to summon Lan Pholinks ( **ATK:1200 Markers: Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )and Imduks effect summons Crowned in Defense position."

"With dearest respect, but I higly doubt those plays were ideal in the slightest to put it lightly.", Spectre said.

"Considering I have no prior experience with the deck myself, that has to be expected.", Dr. Kogami said, "But actually, It was very intentional of me to use little effort in the first duels, only to slowly progress, as the practice goes on"

"Well, I will fare much better with my Mekk-Knight deck. My turn, draw! Since you were kind enough to place Pholinks and Crowned inside of one column, I will summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky into that column and Add Purple Nightfall and Yellow Star to my hand.  
Then I follow up by using Transmodify, sacrificing Blue Sky, and summon Green Horizon in to a different column. Now I summon Indigo Eclipse to that column and move it away.  
At last I summon Red moon into that column. I set two cards and Link Summon Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! ( **ATK:3000 Markers: Bottom-left, Down, Bottom-right** ) And end my turn with that."

He has not used Spectrum Supreme's effect to summon another Mekk-Knight and has placed all of his cards in a different column than it, meaning that he doesn't want to sacrifice any of them. Most likely he has two copies of two different cards each.

"My turn, draw. Will you activate on of those two cards?", I asked.

"Ah, of course you would see right trough a fellow knight! But no, not yet.", Spectre answered. This makes it clear, the two cards he has are World Legacy Whispers and Secret, he will wait until I use monster or spell, but I can play around it

"I activate Quick Revolve-"

"I activate World Legacy Secret and Whispers! I revive Indigo Eclipse in Quick Revolve's column, which means that Whispers will negate it, too bad that I need to choose the target of its boost before resolution, but this will probably not matter.  
And by using my other Whispers it will gain a boost anyway ( **Indigo Eclipse ATK/DEF:2400-3400** )"

"However there is one weakness that your whispers have apart from their reliance on columns and the need of those effects to activate on the field.  
They are physically unable to negate field spells! I activate Boot Sector Launch and use it to summon Viktorroket Dragon and Anesthrokket Dragon from my hand in Defense position.",  
with Viktor's center monster zone position, he will be able to take out Lan Pholinks, when comparing my field to that of Kogami and Spectrum Supreme, from Spectre's field,  
"I use the Second effect of Boot Sector Launch revealing the top 6 cards from my deck and send all rokket cards among them to the graveyard.  
I reveal: Instant Fusion, Rokket Simulation, Magnarokket Dragon, Upstart Goblin, Storming Mirror Force and Dragon's Mirror.  
Magnarokket and Rokket Simulation will be sent to the graveyard.  
Since I haven't activated Rokket Simulation yet, I Can banish it from my graveyard to use its effect; I target Anesthrokket Dragon and use its effect as if it was targeted by a Link Monster!"

"I switch Indigo Eclipse's zone to that of Anes'!", Spectre countered.

"But now he is vulnerable to Viktor.", I pointed out.

"I will use my other World Legacy Secret and summon Green Horizon into Viktor's column. But you have something against that too, don't you?"

"I discard Wattkinetic Puppeteer and move Green Horizon into the other of Viktorrokkets diagonals, . I summon Magnarokket Dragon and use him and Anes' to Link summon Booster Dragon.  
With Booster I Can increase the ATK of Viktor by 500. ( **Viktorrokket Dragon ATK:2500-3000** ) Viktorrokket now destroys all of your cards that are in the same diagonals! Victory Flag! I attack Spectre directly with both of my monsters. ( **Spectre LP:4000-2000; 2000-3000=0** )"

"Oh well, just as I settle my score with Machinarex, I am remined that I am NOT Hanoi's top duelist.", Spectre mused.

"But you will still learn to get used to the World Chalice deck, step by step.",Dr. Kogami reminded me.

"Grr... Fine. I will use Cyverse Anihilator Trisbaena's power to summon it at Booster Dragon's other marker and end my turn.  
Don't you see it? I didn't even need to use my new cards power to get a fast extra Link.", I said.

"You only posses this card for about an hour, getting dependent on a singular strong card will take longer than that. And your impatience to duel this girl is almost chieldish.", Dr. Kogami said.

"Perhaps I should leave you two, while you argue. There is no real need after all to get used to my Mekk-knights.", Spectre excused himself and left the room.

"Maybe I want her to summon Yavix in another duel and defeat her with full power, but Playmaker and his other allies need to be defeated as well."

"You are forgetting that we use duel monsters to get revenge on SOL tech in a "fighting poison with poison"-type of strategy, not for personal honor and enjoyment.  
You can remember the joy of this game during important fights to cope with the combat stress, like Spectre does, but-"

"So it's about a grudge either way.", I argued.

"Technically yes, but the revenge on SOL is about a much bigger Picture, than this one loss.", said,"And rushing your change of heart in regards to this archetype will do you no good. Those are my final Words on this matters.  
I will begin my Second turn by normal summoning World Chalice Guardragon ( **ATK:400** ) and Link summon another Auram the World Chalice Blademaster, I banish Guardragon to revive Crowned, now I use both of these monsters to link summon Transcode Talker. ( **ATK:2300 Markers: Up, Right, Down** )  
I attack your Booster Dragon with it. ( **Revolver LP:4000-3700** ) and end my turn."

"With Booster Dragon destroyed, I'll revive Magnarokket Dragon, my turn draw! I destroy Transcode Talker with Cyverse Anihilator Trisbaena. ( **LP: 4000-3800** ) Then I will attack you directly with my other two monsters ( **Dr. Kogami LP:3800-2000; 2000-3000=0** )"

 **WINNER: Revolver**

"But in Exchange for all of this, once I have dueled you enough times, I demand one thing from you.", I said

"And that would be?", he asked

"We will both duel with our true decks and go all-out."

And then, I will defeat Playmaker, ScytHeart and his other Allies.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **QOTC: What are your thoughts on Emma and Spectre's deck changes? And on buffing the Tindangles?**

 **My reasons why I did them are:**

 **Spectre: I got the idea from a Yugioh Everything video, where he discussed Mekk-Knights in relation to Spectre, which gave me the idea to make Spectre use this deck, even if he had a confirmed deck by the point of his debut duel. (And even if it was interesting, which Sun Avalon is)  
The fact that he uses different playstyles of this deck was just an Idea which I thought was Neat, If I'm honest.**

 **Emma: Well, this reason is a lot simpler. Since she is a "I only do it for the Money"-type of character. (Even though as of now in the anime, it might not be the case anymore), I though of giving her a deck closer to the meta, to symbolize that she only cares about winning rather than expressing herself trough dueling (doesn't mean she will stay the same either)  
But I admit that I'm not too interested in the altergeist archetype.**

 **But apart from the 7th AI got a name! Though it's not suprising that each is named after the latin Translation of a Yu-Gi-Oh!-Attribute. And just like Revolver's Whirlwind Gate each will have their own "1000lp or lower"-skill.  
I know I said earlier that characters debuting past episode 22 wouldn't make an appearance, but as you see Faust had a duel in this chapter and Baira and will appeartoo, however no Season 2 characters will ,  
at least for a very Long time, maybe they will appear in the Sequel to this fic, but I'll start making those plans once I'm done with Arc-VRAINS, which is gonna take a while, sorry for Soulburner fans.  
There might be Link Spells however, but it is not 100% sure.  
Now to Something less serious, namely OC-card trivia!  
You may have realized that each Ancient Gear Chess monsters has a Level equal to the pieces pawn value and ATK/DEF, which are 300 time that value.  
So why is the King Level 2? The reason is connected to "Fritz and Chesster ", a Chess-learnign Software series.  
In the 3rd one, you Can play a Chess variant called "losing chess" or Robber Chess (literal Translation of the german name), in this mode the king kang be taken and when you check on the bench (where all taken pieces are shown and a sum of their pawn value), the king Awards two pawn points.  
On the other hand, if you want to know why Skulldeat gets to keep the initial ygorganization Translation... it's a secret.  
And did I suprise you with Rook's POV Segment?  
Now, to go about why I buffed Tindangles this hard,**

 **Reason number one: They really don't need to be Legacy of the Worthless material.**

 **Reason number two: While Playmaker's deck is partially stronger and partially weaker, the presence of his unwanted Allies does definetly make him stronger, so Akira should be stronger as well in his eventual duel against Yusaku.**

 **Reason number three: But hey, I nerfed Gergonne's end! ;-)**

 **Greedy Tindangles is not a lazy card name, but references the actual concept of Greedy Triangulation. I'm suprised about this name myself.  
Since I kept Acute Cerberus' Connection to Hound and Angel, I decided to give all future Link Tindangles I create another Connection to a duo of main deck monsters.  
If you are wondering where Degenerate Orhtros got its name from the degenerate Triangle, which is defined as "**A triangle with an interior angle of 180° **" (quoted from Wikipedia, which is not as bad as people think) an best reflected with two Link markers on opposite ends.  
Othros is basically Cerberus' less headed Cousin.  
Now to the probably biggest elephant in the room, Revolver has a different name in this story, Setsuna Saiba (And his IRL age is different), again this was a "I'll do that, even if we get Something else by the time I'm using it.", idea; courtesy of TvTropes' WMG section and to make it Clear: and Revolver are not related in my story, I never intended to follow the original shows revelations 100%, as I said it before, though you could say that the events of episode one happened just like they did in the show, everything else from my stories past to its future will be radically different from the actual show.  
One last Ssall thing I want to mention, in case you are confused about the milling effect of Boot Sector Launch, it did have that when it first appeared, but the recent episodes changed into the OCG version's Revival effect.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **sonic vs evil: I´m not sure what exactly you are even suggesting. Perhaps you should check your english and PM me.**

 **Unknowedz:  
1\. Yeah I did do that, but I don't think that Yuri having access to his Honor student deck is that significant of a detail to be a huge spoiler, as it's just gonna be a dummy deck anyway an I merely preferred it over something like that of Playmaker. (And Shipping Collection is deleted now anyways.)  
2\. I doubt it, and if then it's just going to be one card of the deck (and storming instead of the original) and not some terrifying card as it was in the enough, In an earlier version of my Mayoi and Yuya vs Revolver script, I had Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare negate Drowning Mirror Force instead of the Trisbaena.  
I did however give a small Reference to it with Revolver's past deck.  
** **3\. And what about her Connection to the 3 things catchphrase? But Mayoi will not be the only one with a past deck, as seen in Revolver's Flashback.  
** **4\. There might be a typo in this one. Or you misunderstood something. The Dark Sagess has been trying to prevent the Yu-Boys from using any card creating powers. And Roget got into this World trough the wormhole he tried to suck the City in. But you are right about the fact that CCE will be very important to the story.**

 **Donjusticia: YESYESYES! Please stay among the readers for a long time!**

 **BladeKnightmare: The card-game syntax isn't perfect, but I think I get your idea, I'm not 100% sure about using it though.**

 **OC-cards:**

 **Ancient Gear Chess King**

 **Level 2, Earth, Machine, Fusion, Effect.**

 **ATK:?**

 **DEF:600**

 **Materials: Any number of Ancient Gear Chess Monsters with different names**

 **This cards ATK is equal to its DEF and cannot be changed in other ways. (This cannot be negated) Once per turn (Quick-effect) you Can change this cards battle Position. This card is unnaffected by the effects, except those of Ancient Gear or Equip spell cards**

 **Ancient Gear Emperor**

 **Level 3, Earth, Machine, Synchro, Effect**

 **ATK:900**

 **DEF: ?**

 **Material: Ancient Gear Chess Pawn+ 1 or 2 Ancient Gear non-tuners**

 **This card can attack, while in Defense Position, using its ATK for damage calculation, this card´s DEF will always be equal to its ATK and cannot be changed in other ways. (this cannot be negated)  
After battling you Can change this cards battle Position. This card gains the effects of its Synchro materials.  
You Can return one banished Ancient Gear Monster to the Bottom of your deck, to Special summon one Ancient Gear Monster from your deck ignoring its summoning conditions.  
If an Ancient Gear Monster is summoned to your field by other ways, you Can equip it with one equip spell from your deck. You Can only use these effects of this cards name once per turn.**

 **Rebuilt Ancient Gear**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Special summon one banished Ancient Gear or one from your graveyard, equip it with this card, but banish it if this card is targeted by a card effect.**

 **Greedy Tindangle**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Special summon two Tindangle Monsters from your graveyard, but with their effects negated and discard one card afterwards.**

 **Tindangle Degenerate Orthros**

 **Link 2, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK:0**

 **Markers: Up, Down**

 **Materials: 2 Tindangle monsters even face-downs**

 **This card gains 200 ATK for every Tindangle monster on the field or in the graveyard and for every face-down monster on the field.  
** **Once per turn, you an special summon one Flip Tindangle monster from your graveyard in face-down Defense position to any zone a Tindangle monster points to, then you can change one face-down Tindangle monsters battle position, While you have Tindangle Protector in your graveyard, you can prevent Tindangle cards you control from being destroyed by battle and card effect twice per turn each. If you have Tindangle Trinity in your graveyard, one Tindangle Monster you Control can attack twice per turn.**

 **Quaking Mirror Force Dragon**

 **Level 8, Earth, Dragon, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:1200**

 **DEF:2800**

 **Material: not described on the card**

 **This card card Can only be summoned by using Fang of Critias on Quaking Mirror Force. If this card is destroyed by battle. turn all cards your opponent controls face-down, they cannot be turned face-up again.**

 **Dark Sagess**

 **Level 9, Dark, Spellcaster, Effect**

 **ATK:2900**

 **DEF:3200**

 **Cannot be normal summoned or set, musr first be special summoned if you were to apply the effect of Time Wizard after calling the coin toss wrong by tributing one Dark Magician Girl, and If you do, no monster is destroyed by that effect and you gain LP equal to the damage you would have taken had you not summoned this card. When special summoned this way, Add one trap card from your deck to your hand, you Can activate that card from your hand and the turn it was set.**

 **Motor Worm Last Larvae**

 **Level 1, Earth, Insect, Effect**

 **ATK:0**

 **DEF:50**

 **If this card is summoned and the only monster on your field, or you opponent doesn't Control any monsters, special summon any number of Motor Worm Tokens (Insect,Light,Level 1 ATK/DEF:0)to either side of the field. You Can only use this effect once per duel.**

 **Token Backups**

 **Continous Spell**

 **Once per turn, (quick effect) you Can target one Token you Control, special summon an identical copy of it, it is granted the same effect as the original card that summoned it grants it.**

 **Motor Worm Spreader Moth**

 **Light, Insect, Link 1, Effect**

 **ATK:0**

 **Marker: Down**

 **Material: One Insect Monster except Motor Worm Spreader Moth**

 **I** **f this card does not point to an monsters, you Can target up to two Tokens on the field, Switch Control of them. You Can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Mutated Motor Worm Spreader Queen**

 **Light, Insect, Link 4, Effect**

 **ATK:2000**

 **Markers: Left, Right, Bottom-left, Down**

 **Material: 3+ Insect Monsters**

 **When this card is link summoned it gains one additional attack per battle Phase for other every insect monster on the field at the time of summoning. This card gains 700 ATK for every other Insect-type monster. Once per turn, you Can special summon one Motor Worm Token (Light, Insect, Level 1, ATK/DEF:0) to as many Link markers that do not point to a monster on the field as possible.  
Tokens you Control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect.  
**

 **Viktorrokket Dragon**

 **Level 7, Dark, Dragon, Effect**

 **ATK:2500**

 **DEF:2000**

 **When a Link Monster's effect is activates that targets this face-up card n the field, you Can destroy this card and/or all of your opponents cards that are in the same column as this card. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed and sent there this turn, special summon two rokket monsters from your deck except Viktorrokket Dragon.**

 **Rokket Simulation**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target one Rokket monster you Control, use its effect as if it was targeted by a Link monster's effect.  
If you haven't activated a card with the same name yet during this turn, you Can use this effect by banishing this card from your GY.**

 **New HorReapers:**

 **HorReaper DeSentry**

 **Level 9, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect.**

 **ATK:1900**

 **DEF:2700**

 **Material: HorReaper KnighTrap+ HorReaper ScareClaw**

 **This card Can only be fusion summoned by using the above fusion materials and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is attacked, you Can banish one of this cards fusion materials to negate the attack and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

 **Fanfic-effects:**

 **Blackwing Gofu the Vague Shadow**

 **uses RL instead of anime effect**

 **Linkuriboh**

 **Reduction effect causes attack to continue.**

 **Tindangle Base Gardna**

 **Tributing itself to Special summon a tindangle, also changes the Position of another tindangle from face-up to face-down and vice-versa, but this has a hard OPT**

 **Tindangle Angel**

 **Can Special summon from Hand ,Deck or graveyard, then turns a Tindangles besides herself or the summoned monster face-up or face-down**

 **Tindangle Intruder**

 **Can Add a card from anywhere (including field and banished cards) to the hand and Can send it from anywhere to the graveyard. Reviving is optional**

 **Tindangle Protector**

 **Can only target Tindangles but Switches between face-up and face-down instead**

 **Nagel´s Protection**

 **(Is always treated as Tindangle card). Always doubles damage dealt by TDs, protects the EMZ as well, and can add any Tindangles Spell/Trap card with the graveyard effect to the end, but that card cannot use its graveyard effect for the rest of the turn.**

 **Euler´s Circuit.**

 **(Is always treated as Tindangle card.) Lockdown effect is changed into unlimited optional attack Negation, giving control is a cost for destroying two card the opponent controls, GY effect is modified the same way, that the one from Nagel´s protection is.**

 **Tindangle Delaunay**

 **Acts like Sakuretsu Armour instead of requiring damage and Can summon any Tindangle monster from the extra deck, otherwise it follows the anime effect**

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus**

 **(Can use face-down Tindangles as material)ATK gain effect is this instead: 500 for every Tindangle or face-down monster on field or in GY.  
Token effect is twice per turn instead and applies instantly when any Tindangle attacks.  
You Can destroy a Token to negate effects that would affect Tindangle Monsters. (hard twice per turn)  
Gains Immunity to card effects (except tindangle effects)from Angel in the graveyard, while getting Immunity to battle, Tributing and being used to summon a non-Tindangle monster from Hound.**

 **Gergonne's End**

 **Can be equipped to any Tindangle and prevents you from taking damage when it battles, but provides no other protection. Damaging effect is the same, but of Course does only Something when equipped to a Link Monster.**

 **Tindangle Hound**

 **Gains ATK equal to the current (if increased, otherwise original) ATK of the monster Chosen (doesn´t target anymore) by the flip effect, Can even target face-down monsters to flip them face-up in Attack position.  
ATK drop stays the same. Graveyard effect can also flip monsters face-down.**

 **Tindangle Trinity**

 **Flip effects adds three Base Gardna´s from anywhere to your hand. (once per duel) Protection effect is changed to preventing targeting by card effects. Search effect Can Add any Tindangle spell/trap and mills a monster afterwards.**


	16. Struggles

**AN:  
1\. This chapter will only have 2 duels and three different POV segments.  
2\. As said earlier I went back to edit some earlier chapters,** **(It feels like I'm doing that every once in a while)** **and I will keep doing that until I caught up with my own chapters, so it may keep taking a while until my chapters get released... for a while.  
3\. I have Donjusticia as proofreader now! Expect spelling, grammar and co. to get much better in the future!**

 **Not really much else to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _L1 Aoi's POV_

I heard what they talked about. Duelists to fend off a potential attack of Hanoi directed towards the gaping void we can see now in Link VRAINS. I need to join this! Sure, unlike other Charisma Duelist I am no professional duelist and don't gain fancy extra cards to make my duels interesting, but if I can help Akira with this maybe he'll finally recognize me.  
After Emma left, I decided to approach him.

"Uh... I did hear what you said...", I began.

"You won't join this Anti-Hanoi force.", he said.

"But- I AM a Charisma Duelist!", I argued, "I am Number 2 in Link VRAINS, despite not having a professional contract!", Why doesn't he think I'm strong enough!?

"My deck is also strong," my brother calmly replied,"and there are those on the pure competition faction of Link VRAINS, but not everyone is suited to take part in a fight like that, even if their deck is strong."

"But GO for example is just an Entertainer! If the is suitable for this why not me?", I argued, I'm not going to back down.

"You're still a student, he's not. The fight against Hanoi is no laughing matter.", he simply said.

"But he's just 19! That's barely older than me! And I don't want to join this for fun! I really want to protect Link VRAINS, Brother. What would you do if it got destroyed?", I shot back, getting a bit frustrated.

"I will not keep my job at the potential cost of your life, that would be insane! Besides, there are other options.", he said. grrr.. I know he wants to protect me, but... still, I want to prove my own strength, and why can't I return his favor and keep him save for once?

"But, the Knights probably won't think that I'm secretly old or a guy, so maybe they won't use their most Destructive weapons?", I tried to argue.

"Revolver did not hold back against ScytHeart, so don't assume they'll hold back on anyone.", he replied

"But what if I managed to take Playmaker's AI?", that made him silent for a second.

"I highly doubt that you-"

"But you did not shoot down my arguments instantly, so you don't think that I would lose and die in these duels, don't you? There has to be domething else!"

"I just want you to know and understand the reasons why I won't allow you to take part in this. If I gave you no reasons for my decisions, it would only be more likely for you to run away on your own."

"Maybe that's true, but there IS something else, apart from the obvious reasons, isn't it?"

"*sigh*, yes, but it is something you're better off not finding out."

"Why can't you tell me that other reason?", I said, angrily returning to my room.

"I've said too much already, any ulterior reason is irrelevant, you know enough.", why doesn't Akira get that I just want to Help him in return? And what would I find out from dueling the Knights of Hanoi? Is it connected to our parents death? Did Hanoi do it?  
Regardless, I will find Playmaker and defeat him in a duel. But I probably won't trick him into thinking I'm part of Hanoi, he surely has found a way against that.  
No, I need to find out who he really is, he would duel if I reveal it in case he refuses, but how I do that?  
However, for now I'll look over my deck instead and try to improve that first, to make a plan to uncover Playmaker's identity, I need to be in perfect mental condition if I want to find out his identity and anger is probably only going to hinder my deductions, but in my dueling I can weaponize it.

Breakfast next day the mood... was akward to say the least.

"Aoi, I know you're just trying to help me, but-", Akira began, but I interrupted.

"I get it, I get it, I just wish I could do something.", I said. I needed to pretend I'm past yesterday's Argument.

"Well, you see, in light of the recent attack, SOL might do lomething like hold a special Event in Link VRAINS, which would involve Charisma Duelist's, of Course, to show that they won't give up against these criminals so... while it hasn't been decided yet, that they would do that, and I'm in no position to give that suggestion, I could probably arrange that you would take part in this Event.", he suggested.

Is he implying that he would not be against my Charisma Dueling anymore and allow me to join the professional ranks if I didn't do anything reckless? He only has stopped telling me to leave recently, because obviously it would be bad PR for Link VRAINS if another famous duelist took a leave after GO's temporary one, but if I can actually change his mind...

"So, if I don't do Something reckless, you will support my dueling?", I asked.

"I will at least consider it.", he said. It's a start, but a slow one, sure Link VRAINS, might be destroyed soon, but I still was tempted.

"Then I promise I won't do anything.", I lie.  
Make no mistake, I was overjoyed at this possibility, but I couldn't bring myself to drop the plan of finding Playmaker, I just needed to know where to start.

As I walked to school (usually I get driven, but walking might help me think), I used that time to think about how I even could find out his identity.  
I do know how he acts online, but how similar can he be to his real life self? Would he use a very similar look, because nobody would expect him to look like his real self? But he would definetly hide his Cyverse cards, there are very few people that still have them, assuming they haven't gone to Link VRAINS in a while, but even then, they shouldn't own too many of those cards, what I mean is that, to be Playmaker a single cyverse card is not enough, it needs to be a full deck.

At least, that's how I think it should be. But suddenly, I had a feeling that someone was following me.

"Who are you?", I asked and turned around to see a hooded person, wearing a HorReaper ShaMask.

"The same person that gave Go Onizuka Gouki Heel Hitter, do you want the same help, hoping you could defeat Playmaker with it?" they answered. Wait, if they gave GO the power to create a Link 8 Monster... but no, I can't trust this shady guy.

"I-i have been told not to accept cards from strangers.", I said, "excuse me, but I have to leave!"

"You have nothing to fear.", they said appearing on the other side as I turned around, "You should be quite experienced in using this power, I will just give you a card that will trigger its reawakening,", the person then held up a card named Trickstar Crimson Heart.

"Why should I have such a power in the first place? I don't remember ever creating a card out thin air!"

"What if this power created the cards out of thick air? But jests aside, Go didn't remember that either, but I believe those memories won't be gone forever, and aren't you willing to go to great lenghts to defeat Playmaker? Unless you try to push this power far beyond your limits, you won't have to fear any ill effects."

"L-let's assume that I accepted this offer, how do I use this power to create what I need to defeat Playmaker?", I asked.

"Concentrate on what you need to defeat him, but it is impossible to create an unrestricted instant-win card and if it was, you'd have to die for it, so still build a good deck. And you need to summon Crimson Heart in your duel against him before you can use the power.", they explained.  
I probably shouldn't trust them.  
I should run away and be scared.  
But I need to defeat Playmaker, and for that I have to do things ,that I would usually never do.

"I accept.", I said and took the copy of Crimson Heart.

The power to create cards... somehow what just happened didn't seem that strange to me, almost familiar even, not that I liked it, but I had a feeling it was a necessary evil in this duel. I continued thinking about how I could find out about Playmaker, but... well let's skip to the point where I arrived at school.  
I met Naoki from the duel club and he looked unusually serious.

"Hey, Zaizen, I recently found out something important and I can't keep it a secret anymore. I have to tell at least one person.", he said.

"Well, what is it?", I asked.

"Shhh! I can't let EVERYONE know either! It's just between us two."

"And why me? Can SOL Tech help you with that somehow?"

"If I'm honest, I didn't really put thought into whom I tell it. But I guess, SOL Tech would want to know...", It can't be...! Naoki Shima of all people found it out?!

"But let's go into the club room, so noone can hear us.", he said.

"The fact that you can't keep secret anymore isn't by any chance, Playmaker's identity?"

"Yes it is."

"And how did YOU of all people find it out?"

"It's by accident. You know how Playmaker's new allies have new cards that nobody knows about? Just before they first appeared, I saw Mayoi Miyabino and Yuya Sakaki dueling on the street -not knowing who the latter was at the time of course- and he used a card named Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.  
Since that card doesn't exist, he must be one of these unknown Allies. And considering how Yusaku Fujiki suddenly Begins to hang out with Mayoi and Yuya, I conversely assumed that Yusaku Fujiki is Playmaker."

"Wait, but why does he only change so little about his appearance if his identity being found out-", I didn't even know what to say, and I still can't believe that he of all people was the one to luckily stumble upon that duel.

"I have a hard time believing that this unpleasant guy and the cool Playmaker are one and the same too, but I guess it's some sort of reverse Psychology. And I don't know how he could make such a critical error either, and how he got into contact with Mayoi or Yuya, but I am 100% sure that Yusaku Fujiki is Playmaker, that Mayoi Miyabino is ScytHeart and Yuya Sakaki is one of the other three Allies we saw before."

"Well... If I know that..."

"*sigh*, you will tell SOL Tech won't you?", Naoki asked, "But I guess I should have picked my confidant better."

"Not... yet. And even if, Playmaker is fighting Hanoi in place of hired bounty hunters or AI duelists, so I don't think they'll get rid of him just yet.", I tried to calm him down.

"Well that's great! And do you know what's even greater?"

"What?"

"All three of them will join the duel club!", He said with a shine in his Eyes, "Well, Yusaku said, that he needs to go to the card shop first and didn't have time yestersay, so he'll be late, but isn't it awesome? To have Playmaker and friends in the club~!"

Then maybe I could catch them off-guard and get to duel them outside of Link VRAINS, where they can't use their most powerful cards publicly and take the AI!

"Then, can you tell Hosoda that I want to greet them a little bit ahead of the others?", surely he won't mind, finally my connections work in my favor instead of giving me false friends only!

"You won't mention-?"

"Of course not."

"And you won't blackmail so he'll let you join his force?"

"No. I wouldn't have the confidence for that.", I do, but that's just for Blue Angel, and if that street duel won't work due to my shyness, I get a 2nd Try with my online persona! But the current situation should allow me to go past my limits.

* * *

 _Yusaku's POV On the way to the card shop L2_

"Since I should know more about my allies, what happened two weeks Ago, that made Hosoda reluctant to let you re-join?", I asked Mayoi.

"It's nothing! And as I said before, I made a rapid improvent in my attitude! It was a bad day anyway!", she insisted.

"And don't you think you should tell your mother about that injury?", Yuto said,"The shot didn't seem that damaging, but if you ignore it-"

"- _It will end up very badly. We are just concerned over you._ ", Ai added.

"Geez, but have you considered, how unusual it is, that Mom lets me do this? Do we really want to risk a 180 in terms of attitude?", she argued.

" _If it saves your life, then yes._ ", Ai deadpanned.

"And what do we tell the doctor?", she argued again.

"Aren't there enough accidents in Link VRAINS that could have caused this? But more importantly -depending on the situation that is-, what kind of cards do you recommend buying?", Yuto said.

"More Link Monsters. Yusaku has no cards to take advantage of his extra deck monster count of less than 15, so there is no reason not to run the full 15. And since he was coerced into a duel with his dummy deck, maybe we should get a structure deck, like Lair of Darkness, in case he can't use his true deck again someday.  
And for the boosters where you two can find the necessary cards to improve your decks, they are Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Link Busters-"

" _V_ _ery creative names._ "

"And there are many other packs that have cards with fitting themes and better names, but they aren't always in stock." Mayoi finished.

"But we won't have too much time to trade cards or to improve our decks before going to the club, do we?", I wondered.

"Yeah, we have to do it quickly, but I don't think it will be a problem.", Yuto said.

"Assuming nothing unforeseen happens.", I said, however it took a while for such an Event to occur. Each of us bought roughly five packs and one Structure Deck picked the most obviously strong cards and put it into our decks, that means, I put them into my newly bought structure deck and any Link Monsters, Straight into my extra deck, while Yuri briefly took control for Yuto and did that with his Ancient Gear Honor Student deck.  
The most significant cards we now posses are:

-Apprentice Witchling, Hyperstar and Greatfly, for Yuto and co's deck

-Summon Sorceress, Zefra Metaltron and and Heavymetalfoes Electrumite

-Some standard cards, that could go in any deck, like Scapegoat, Question, D.D. Designator and Evenly Matched,

and Borrelguard Dragon:

"Isn't that... a Hanoi card?", Yuto wondered.

"Suprised to see them still sold?", the Shopkeeper asked, "Well, it's not the cards that destroy Link VRAINS, it's their users putting Programms of destruction into them. It would be silly to ban these cards if any can be turned into a destructive weapon with the right technology."

"I... see.", he said.

"You don't have to play Borrelguard Dragon. And it was in Yusaku's pack anyway.", Mayoi said.

"I don't think I will use that card either, the other cards work better in my deck.", I said.

"Well, I wouldn't use it with HorReapers either.", she said, "Then let's put them into our decks quickly and go to the club!"

I decided to put all of the monsters (Zefra, Sorceress and Borrel, in case I change my mind) into my Extra deck.

" _To think that Hanoi's card can be bought at any store._ ", Ai muttered after we left.

"Well, if it wasn't for Hanoi destroying and hunting down every cyverse card that is used within the Network, the same would count for Plamaker's cyverse cards.", Mayoi pointed out.

Yes, but with this power called CCE, the cards used in these important duels might become more... "exclusive", I said.

"Still... it's a strange Image, the KOH buying their cards at a shop like this and then using them to destroy Link VRAINS...", Yuto muttered.

" _But right now, let's focus on our current plan of confronting Chihi-_ "

"YOU!", we heard a female Voice shout. Before us stood Aoi Zaizen, pointing at us with her arms trembling.

"I'm sorry for what happened two weeks Ago, I swear I had a rapid improvement in my attitude!", Mayoi assured.

"T-that's not it...", she said, clamming up, but began speaking again taking a deep breath, "Sc- _ScytHeart._ "

...

" _H-how does, she-_ "

"I... had an informant, telling me about all of you! And I'm here to take your AI, we will duel right now. And... afterwards, should I lose, we will duel again in Link VRAINS.", Aoi explained.

So she didn't watch the duel between Mayoi and Yuto, which means that Himegeki is already spreading our secrets, without even exploiting the leverage factor.

"Ch, and now we can't fight with full power..." Yuto said, "We won't use Action Fields either. Since you have the leverage, chose the turn order and the dueling mode and get this over with."

"I will choose to duel with three times the starting hand. All of your field connect to mine and vice-versa. Effects on the opponent affect all other players . I will begin, choose your turn order yourself.", Aoi said.

"What a devious method.", Yuto said, but I assume he changed to Yuri, "Fine, but don't think you'll win either of those two duels."

 **Aoi Zaizen (4000lp) vs Yuri (4000lp) and Mayoi (4000lp) and Yusaku (4000lp)**

Starting with 15 cards sounds very dangerous, but with her obvious shy- and nervousness, the amount of options might overwhelm her and backfire.

"I... start by activating Trickstar Lightstage and add Trickstar Lilybell to my hand, which I will summon by her own effect. Then I special summon each Trickstar Lycoris in my hand and return Lilybell to it.", so I was right, if she normal summoned Lilybell, she could have summoned her back after being Returned by Lycoris,  
"Then I replace the Stage by Light Arena. I use one Lycoris to Link Summon Trickstar Bloom. ( **ATK:100 Marker:Down** )  
Now all of you draw a card and take 200 damage, but due to the mode, you will also take the damage from your partners draws. ( **Mayoi, Yuri and Yusaku's LP: 4000-3600** ) and since Light Arena revived Lycor-"

"Uh... you didn't really forget how this mode works and that your card negates the revived monsters effects?", Yuri said.

"Oh, right, since Lycoris is triggered by an action if only affects the players performing the action.", Aoi realized, "Then I use the negated Lycoris and Bloom to summon Holly Angel.  
And now I'll use Trickstar Vision to summon Trickstar Mandrake into Holly Angels and zone and let each of us draw one card, and you take 200 damage from Lycoris' and Holly Angel's effects ( **Mayoi, Yuri and Yusaku's LP: 3600-3200** ) Also the ATK of my Angel rises.( **ATK:2000-3200** )  
I then use Mandrake and Lycoris to Link summon Trickstar Black Catbat you take damage again!  
( **Our trio LP:3200-3000 Holly Angel ATK:3200-3400** ) Since you took damage from a Trickstar I summon Trickstar Narkissus from my hand. ( **ATK:1800** ) And due to the zone she's placed in... ( **Our trio LP:3000-2800 Holly Angel ATK:3400-3600** )"

" _Is she just gonna keep damaging us?_ "

"Then I set 5 cards and end my turn.", she said.

"She made several mistakes due to her nervousness and her high hand count. This is our chance to turn it around.", I noted.

"Maybe I made mistakes, but you still have to defeat me in Link VRAINS again.", Aoi said, meekly, "It won't be so easy there."

"Then let me take the next turn.", Yuri said, "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and use its effect to deal 600 damage to you. ( **Aoi LP:4000-3400** ) Then I activate Geartown and destroy it with my own Mystical Space Typhoon, letting me special summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon from my deck.  
Since Hunting Hound isn't the only monster on my field, I can use him and the other hounds to summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds to summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, then I activate Castle to increase their ATK points. ( **Reactor Dragon ATK:3000-3300 Triple Hunting Hound ATK:1800-2100** )  
With my Hound, I take out all of your monsters! ( **Aoi LP:3400-3300-3200-2900** )  
Then I attack directly with-"

"Before you do that, I activate Fiendish Chain on your monster!", Aoi countered.

" _But noone jinxed it by saying "We're gonna win!"! And shouldn't she have used that on Triple Hound?_ "

"Well, she is obviosly nervous, which is probably what's causing all of these misplays.", Mayoi said, "So we probably have the first round in the bag."

"But the mask of the online world can change that.", I said, "We shouldn't be overconfident in Round 2."

"Ch, fine I'll end my turn.", Yuri said.

"W-well, it would have been better to use castle at the start of your turn too!", Aoi pointed out.

"Then I will take the next turn.", I said, "I activate the Field Spell Lair of Darkness-"

"W-wait, I use my two copies of Back to the Front to revive Lycoris twice! And then I use Trickstar Reincarnation on you! That deals exactly 2800 damage to you!", she countered.

"Not if I can help it!", Mayoi intervened, " I discard HorReaper ShaMask to negate the first wave of damage!" ( **Yusaku LP:2800-1400** )

"Then I normal summon Lilith, Lady of the Lair, which halves her ATK ( **ATK:2000-1000** ) Due to Lair of Darkness, the Attributes of you monsters have changed and I Can now Tribute them for my card effects. I Tribute one Lyoris for Lilith's effect and randomly set the card Sinister Yorishiro from my deck.  
Then I use Foolish Burial Goods to sent Rise to Full Height from my deck. I set two cards and at the end of my turn I special summon one Torment Token and after Mayoi's Draw Phase ( **Mayoi LP: 2800-2600** ) I release your Second Lycoris randomly set Trap of Darkness from my deck."

" _You know, maybe we should borrow some cards from this deck for your Main deck what do you say?_ "

"I will fight Hanoi with Cyverse, but yes, I might take over some of these cards.", I said.

"And I will end this duel! I I summon HorReaper ScareClaw and use Katastrofusion to summon CrimiNail using Claw and the mask in my graveyard. I put them back into my graveyard with Burial from a Different Dimension and banish ScareClaw to deal 800 points of damage. ( **Aoi LP:2900-2100** ) Now I will attack directly!"

"I banish Reincarnation and revive Holly Angel!"

"I continue and discard Dishonest. ( **Aoi LP:2100-300** ) In the End Phase, I use CrimiNail to Link summon ResurrecTalon.", Mayoi said.

"I use Solemn Warning to negate it by halving my life points! ( **Aoi LP:300-150** )"

"As he was negated, ResurrecTalon revives CrimiNail and forbids you from using Solemn Warning for the rest of this duel. Which won't be long, because now I banish Talon to take out the rest of your life points!"( **Aoi LP:150-800=0** )

 **WINNER: Mayoi, Yusaku and Yuri**

" _Haaaa! Geez, we managed it!_ ", Ai said.

"Don't be too calm. She will still challenge us in Link VRAINS.", I said.

"We will do that after the duel club.", Aoi said as she left.

"But first, we will talk to Himegeki, won't we?", Yuri asked.

"Uhm... Aoi's sudden challenge, may have turned things complicated in that regard.", Mayoi said.

* * *

 _L3 Chihiro's POV Duel club_

So, if everything is going exactly according to plan, then the "Yusacrew", as I nickname them, should be here soon, then after today's meeting is over, I will challenge them to a duel, give myself the triple-hand perk and let Roget intrude, making it a 1000 times easier to win and take Ignis.

"Hey, do you know why Aoi is not here yet?", I asked Naoki.

"Well, you heard about the new members, right?", he said, "Well, apparently she wants to talk to them personally before they enter."

I wonder if she found it out too... no that's absolutely ridiculous, but speak (or in this case, think) of the devil, that's when Aoi appeared and shortly after that, Mayoi, Yuya and Yusaku.

"So, you are the new members? It would be a suprise for you not to enter together, considering how you started hanging out around each other recently.", I said,while making this sound like an innocent comment.

"But are we really sure that Miyabino can re-enter the club? Last time-"

"She has insisted that her attitude has made a radical improvement over the last two weeks, so I decided to give her a second chance.", Hosoda said, altough it's more likely because she brought two additional members with her.

"So, why don't we celebrate my re-entering and the arrival of two new Members with a 3 vs 3 duel?", Mayoi suggested.

"How about me, Himegeki and president Hosoda?", Naoki suggested.

"Well, our plans were different, if not for this unexpected growth of the duel club, but it is indeed a special Occasion, so I will be lenient towards this change.  
We can have a duel, but to not prolong it, we will play with shared fields and life points, and then proceed as planned.", he said.

"I wonder if she really has learned from the outburst last time.", Suzuki muttered.

"Well, we'll see in the duel.", Sato said.

 **Chihiro, Naoki and Hosoda (4000lp) vs Yusaku, Mayoi and Yuri (4000lp)**

"I will start.", Naoki said, "I use double summon and normal summon two BM4- Bomb Spiders and then I'll use them to Link summon Apprentice Witchling, who will instantly increase his own ATK. ( **ATK:1400-1900** ) I set two cards and end my turn."

"Then I'll take my turn and show that I've changed!", Mayoi said and I really wonder what she did that got her kicked out. And I did notice her look suspiciously being fixed on me, "I normal summon GravediGloves and activate his effect by discarding Horrible Fusion."

"I use my scrap-iron statue to destroy that monster! And statue will set itself again.", Naoki countered.

"But the Tokens will still get summoned won't they? And why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?", I said.

"W-well you're new! And I should get a good look at new uhm recruits and stuff, and I wonder what kind of stories you've heard about me!", she said and could a lie be less convincing?, "Anyways, I banish Horrible Fusion to combine my monsters into BeserKatana ( **ATK:1900-2400** )! I attack your monster and activate Dishonest!"

"Not if I use Debunked! ( **Chihiro, Naoki and Hosoda LP:4000-3500 BeserKatana ATK:2400-1900** ) And now I can add Bomb Spider back to my hand!", Naoki countered

"But I still can attack again by banishing Gloves! ( **CNH LP:3500-1600** ) I set two cards and end my turn."

"Then I think, _I_ should take my turn.", Hosoda said. Oh yeah, he had Zoodiac and with that, he would probably beat any YGO Protagonist with ease. It's weird to be around a side character that could curb-stomp the mains, "I normal summon Zoodiac Bunnyblast ( **ATK:800** ) and overlay it into Hammerkong. ( **ATK:?-800** ) Every Zoodiac Xyz monsters ATK and DEF calculates from its overlay Units respective values. As long as they are named Zoodiac that is."

"And they can all be summoned by using a single monster? That's ridiculous!", the Yu-Boy, which I think is Yuri exclaims. Yeah, I think he'd be flabbergasted at an OP Xyz deck like this, if only I could see this reaction under different circumstances.

"That's Zoodiac for you. The President Hosoda doesn't even need to add Link Monsters into his deck to summon multiple Zoodiacs at once! That's how strong this deck is!", Tanaka explained.

"Tanaka, remember that a strong deck is nothing without a capable duelist.", Hosoda said, "I overlay my Hammerkong once more into Zoodiac Chakanine ( **ATK:?-800** ) and attach Whiptail from my hand to it, via its effect. ( **Chakanine** **AT** **K:800-2000** )  
I attack your Beserkatana ( **Mayoi, Yusaku and Yuri LP:4000-3900** ) and the effect inherited from Whiptail will banish it.  
I'll end my turn."

"Looks like even the strongest decks have their flukes.", Yuri snickered, "And it's my turn now, draw! I normal summon Ancient Gear Gadget. ( **ATK:500** )  
I declare that you can't use monster effects when an Ancient Gear attacks-"

"I'll use Scrap-Iron Statue to destroy your Gadget!", Naoki countered once more.

"I knew that", Yuri said, "and in that case, I discard King of the Swamp to add Polymerization to my hand and fuse the other one with Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to fusion summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! ( **ATK:2800** ) When he's summoned he halves my enemie life points! ( **CHN LP:1900-950** )  
I attack your Chakanine with my Hound! ( **CHN LP:950-150** )"

"But Whiptails effect still banishes your monster!", Naoki pointed out.

"Of course I am prepared for that case. I set one card and and end my turn. In Chihiro's standby Phase, I activate Release from Stone to revive my monster! See, I wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake."

"Then I special summon Cyber Dragon and then use Fissure to destroy your Hound.", I said.

"You still have my set cards to get trough.", Mayoi said.

"That's why I summon Chiron the mage and discard Star Changer to destroy the left one. I attack you directly with Cyber Dragon-"

"But I use my Horrible Return to revive BeserKatana ( **ATK:1900-2400** )"

"That's why I use Ego Boost on my Dragon! ( **Cyber Dragon ATK:2100-3100 MYY LP:3900-3200** ) And I attack directly with Chiron!"

"But I have another Horrible Return!", she revealed.

"Then I'll cancel my attack and set one card, ending my turn. ( **Cyber Dragon ATK:3100-2100** )", I said, but I'm sure that even with Yusaku's dummy deck he might have a card to take out Draining Shield.

"My turn, draw.", Yusaku said, his first Words in this duel!, "I summon Ahrima the Wicked Warden and Tribute himself to draw a card. Since I tributed my own Dark-Attribute Monster, I can special summon the drawn Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair. ( **ATK:3000** )  
I attack Chiron the Mage with it. ( **CHN LP: 150-1200=0** )"

 **WINNER: Yusaku, Mayoi and Yuri**

"Oh, I was sure you would play a very different deck, it seems like you have completely re-vamped it in the card shop. Too bad we didn't get to see much of it.",  
I commented.

"Well, we all improved our decks a little for an upcoming future duel.", Yuri said.

"Really? What kind of important duel?", I said, feigning ignorance.

"It's a personal matter.", Yusaku said.

"But didn't we duel yesterday or so?", I said.

"So you know each other already?", Naoki wondered, "But didn't you skip the club meeting yesterday?"

"Well, the circumstances for this meeting are... complicated.", I said, "But I and Yusaku will discuss it later, won't we?"

"I may not know what transpired between you, but it should not reflect negatively on your attendance rate.", Hosoda said.

"I'm sure that will never happen again, right?", Mayoi asked, nervously.

"I'll promise.", I said.

Needless to say, the Yusacrew became wary of me (more than they already were due to me knowing that Yusaku is Playmaker, that is) and the other club Members began wondering what was up between us.  
But I won't go over the rest of the meeting, which was basically like a dueling history lesson, like it would be taught in duel Academy.  
So, after the club room ended, they met me at the schoolyard, accompanied by Aoi Zaizen for some reason...

"What is your game Himegeki?", Yusaku demanded.

"I have nothing to demand... yet, but first, would you tell me why Blue Angel is a part of this?"

"You know-?", Aoi gasped.

"Yes, and he also knows our Identities online, but he already told you."...Yuto said. At least I think they switched to him.

"I-it wasn't him that told me about Playmaker. It was Naoki.", Aoi said.

"WHAT?", everyone else exclaimed. So he was hiding this fact the whole time, even during that time I spent with him two days ago? And isn't he some kind of Playmaker fanboy, so why would he reveal that fact to someone else, even if he knew?

"The one who bragged about his duel disk.", Yusaku said, "So he did see you two duel."

"And regardless of Chihi-hiro's role in this, I will tell everyone about your identities in this if you refuse to duel!", Aoi said.

" _It's terrible! What should we do?!_ ", Ai lamented.

"You should wait a little with starting your duel.", I said as I had a magnificent idea, "As I have the most leverage right now. Just wait with your duel until I and my partner arrive to watch."

"You mean Jean-Michel Roget, right?", Yuto guessed, "And 'watch' actually means that you wait until our duel starts and Aoi gains a perk for being alone in a 1vs3. Then you join the duel yourself, stacking the odds heavily in your favor."

"So you figured the plan. But can you do anything about it?", I said, I admit I don't feel great about manipulating and blackmailing them, but if it's my only way home... it's not like I have to kill them or worse...

"Anyway, remember what I said, while I inform my partner about this interesting opportunity.", I said as I teleported to Dusktopia's Headquarter.

 _Dusktopia's Room_

"Good News Roget! Our chance of getting Ignis has become even more likely!", I told them.

"Really? And what kind of opportunity did arise?", he asked.

"I would be interested as well, why you are arriving personally instead of messaging Roget after the start of the duel.", Dusktopia asked.

"Just let me explain. Apparently a Den City Student has seen a duel between Yuya and this girl named Mayoi and then told Aoi Zaizen about the true identity of Yusaku's Allies. Which means that Aoi Zaizen will 1v3 them and after that, we both can join!  
And to avoid the Intrusion Penalty, we start a duel with each other before switching to BR mode!", I said.

"But are you sure this Zaizen girl will work with you?", Dusktopia wondered

"Maybe not, but her first and foremost priority will be taking Playmaker's AI, won't it? We just need to take it before she does.", I argued.

"Well, then let's not waste this Chance.", Roget said as we both entered the VRAINS.

 _Link VRAINS Destroyed Void_

We arrived in a white emptiness, there were destroyed buildings at best, by which I mean a few scrap that resembled them. Thankfully we appeared right next to Aoi and the Yusacrew.

"So, you know how this is going to work, don't you?", Roget asked.

"This time, I choose to have 12000 Life Points, when using an effect, I have to choose which opponent it affects and you can use your Partners to gain your crad's effects or to pay a cost, but you Can not attack use effects made for an opponent on each other or attack each other.", Blue Angel explained.

" _Ch, so taking out a weaker partner to take me before they do is not an Option. And why did you change your design?_ ", Ai asked me.

"Does it really matter?", I asked, "Duel each other already."

"DUEL!"

 **Blue Angel (12000lp) vs Playmaker (4000lp) and ScytHeart (4000lp) and The Dark Knight (4000lp)**

 _Field:on_

 _Crossover_

"Now, Machinarex, let's duel!", I called.

"What!?", Mayoi gasped.

 **D.D. diver (4000lp) vs Machinarex (4000lp)**

 _Field:on_

 _Self-Insert_

 _Battle Royal Mode:joining_

"Ch, so they avoided the Intrusion Penalty.", Yuto said.

"Your hope is lost, Playmaker!", Roget said.

* * *

 ** _L4_**

 **AN: I have good News! I have planned out this story to the end! With the exception of a long duel being split into multiple chapters, this story will last until chapter 78, which means we have slightly more than a 5th already!  
I have even planned out the Next row of special chapters, depending on how well this story does.  
Now onto why I wrote certain things.  
Did you know that GO actually is 19 years Old only? It's crazy, but the wiki Says so. And yeah, I officially made the erasure of cyverse cards less severe, but I won't Feature another cyverse duelist outside of Hanoi, that much Can be said, they'll own a single card at most  
And I won't make Hanoi erase the whole Internet to take out the Ignis either (ignoring the fact, that my KOH wants to see if there's any use for them first) because that felt heavily excessive to me. Erasing Link VRAINS would have sufficed in terms of stakes IMO.  
Now to some confessions, I had way more trouble, trying to fit that card shop before or after the duel club scene, but I did solve it somehow, by having them go in there before entering the club and informing the president about it.  
Plus, I also admit that Hosoda's poor turn is taken from a HardLeg Gaming video called "Zoodiac Boarbro Beatdown", it probably was the first replay, I could have tried to write my own turn, but considering the fact that this might be the last duel club scene, the effort wasn't that much worth it to me.**

 **Initially I even intended for Setsuna to be the one selling the cards, but I decided to leave the shopkeeper unnamed.  
Now, to explain wh Aoi misplayed this much is simple, outside of VR she doesn't have the Blue Angel confidence and challenging Playmaker isn't Something that makes it easy to keep a cool head.  
As for why she didn't misplay in her other two club duels; while she's still introverted, she doesn't feel the same pressure there as she did in this 1v3 duel.  
Plus, I have another "Preview" to give to you, well not exactly a preview, but after this 1v2v3 duel you will find out what happened to Yuya and the chapter after that will focus on the dragon's!**

 **QOTC:What are your thoughts on Yusaku receiving Borrelguard?  
**

 **As for me, I decided if I make Card Creation Powers relevant and nearly kill of a character from their drawbacks, why not play with the thought that any card that isn't 100% to be Unique is buyable, including what the villains use?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Sonic vs Evil: I do undestand what you're saying now,but I can't say for certain yet, whether I will or won't use it.**

 **Donjusticia:**

 **Review on C2: It's good to hear that these simple duels are still fun to read, because honestly, thinking back on my earlier chapters, it feels like up to GO vs Futaba that the duels were a bit meh.  
And speaking of short chapters for short Attention spans, Is the pot of Signs of Renewal about to Call the kettle of Arc-VRAINS black?**

 **Review on C3: Then my first chapter corrected will be this, followed by my older chapters from 3 onwards.**

 **Changed effects (because for the first time in forever, I haven't introduced any HorReapers or OC cards):**

 **Lilith, Lady of the Dark**

 **Sets randomly instead.**

 **Solemn Warning**

 **Halves LP instead**

 **Release from Stone.**

 **Summons Earth-attribute monsters instead of rock type Monsters.**


	17. Duel of Desparation

**1\. And with that I finally exceeded the chapter count of Sudden Adventure!  
2\. Also this is my longest chapter by far!  
3\. A small side note, in this chapter, Yuto conversing with his Counterparts is shown in the 'mental Yu-boy and Ignis'-style instead of being shown like his Standard narration**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Aoi's POV L1_

 ** _Turn order:Blue Angel,The Dark Knight, Playmaker, D.D. diver, Machinarex, ScytHeart_**

Playmaker and his allies; the only loss they suffered was in Playmaker's duel against KingStarveVenom and ScytHeart being briefly taken out before being revived with an Action Card in their duel against Hyacrosea and Machinarex, but now I have no option, but to be the one ending their winning streak!

"My turn, I'll begin!", I declared, "I summon Trickstar Candina and add Trickstar Lilybell to my hand, which I instantly will Special summon!"

"* _sigh_ * _no_ _Lycoris! That means we can keep searching and drawing without fear!_ ", Playmaker's AI said.

"That's only because I have an even stronger card!", I said with a smile, "I activate Trickstar Trade! Instead of inflicting damage with my monsters, I get two Trickstar Tokens! ( **DEF:200** ) Show yourself circuit of hopes and dreams! I set the Link Markers with my Trickstar Tokens! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 2 Trickstar Holly Angel!  
And now for a second time! I set the Link Markers with Candina and Lilybell! From the pained maiden's heart, let the flowers of victory blossom! LINK SUMMON! Link 2, Trickstar Crimson Heart! ( **ATK:2000 Markers: Right, Bottom-left** )"

"An unknown card, just like Go Onizuka. You must be working for the same person!", Playmaker noted, and ran for an Action Card, just like the other duelists.

"Maybe. Maybe not.", I said, pretending to be unaware, "But now you will take 200 damage from Holly Angel's effect and Holly Angel will gain those attack points!"

He took several leaps towards an upper platform, but I used the same energy whip that saved him from falling against the Knight of Hanoi to snatch it away from him, but then someone else intervened.

"I use Acceleration to negate the damage!", ScytHeart countered.

"Oh, do you fear these 200 Points of damage will be your master's end?", I said, pretending to be worried for him.

" _Uh, what about the 1000 damage we'll take if there's no bigger attack to guard ourselves against?_ "

"You may be a smart AI, but sarcasm seems to be a concept not programmed into you.", Machinarex said.

"And the card Playmaker would've received was this!", I said, "Action Row! This card allows me to draw one card for every 2nd Action Card obtained this turn, including itself and all of you got one! And I'll go even further! With Crimson Heart, I can discard my Lycoris to let everyone draw one card, but since I am 8000 life Points above all of you, I can draw two cards instead!"

"Thanks for that help.", D.D. diver said, "Now all of us have an extra card!"

"However Blue Angel now has 7 cards in her hand and it doesn't seem like she'll make mistakes from being overwhelmed with options as earlier", The Dark Knight noted.

"You were fighting the weak Aoi Zaizen, so of course that will not happen here!I won't and since you're familiar with what happened to GO, I'm sure this won't suprise you?", I said as I allowed that Dark Aura to flare to life.  
I concentrated on a new and powerful Trickstar Link Monster, I don't need an Extra Link, so it shouldn't have markers pointing upwards, it should only be affected by the effects of Trickstar Cards, I don't need 100% control about when she is invincible and when not, but it should deal more and more damage, the longer the game is taking and it Needs to be something nobody has ever seen!

" _ccrrcsdcrasodcrsda_ "

"What was that sound?", Playmaker wondered.

"A glitch, probably. Wait, This area, it's probably unstable from Revolver's virus!", ScytHeart guessed, "If you use this power, this whole place might crumble!"

"Are you sure? Or are you just scared, that the power you used to cheat in your duel, is now turned against you?", Machinarex said.

"How does he know?", The Dark Knight gasped.

"We're with Hanoi now. Revolver told us everything.", D.D. diver explained.

"You won't escape this duel, no matter what you say, I have no reason to believe anything anyway! The summoning conditions is two Link 2 Trickstar Monsters! I set the markers with Holly Angel and Crimson Heart! But I will also... **overlay** them!"

"WHAT!?", everyone else exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed! I won't you show just a simple Link Monster, but a Link Xyz Monster, Linxyz if you will!", I declared.

I never demanded for something unnatural like this, but if I gain Akira's recognition I need anything I can get, so I don't care if I have to turn duel monsters on its head!

" _I will not._ ", the AI groaned, " _In more ways than one. Also, I call hacks!_ "

"You weren't that bothered with GO doing it.", Playmaker said.

"Or with Revolver, Master of Pendulum or me.", ScytHeart pointed out.

" _Well_ , _Excuse meee! But my lines aren't written by some author!_ "

"How is that even possible? Even if you can create cards out of thin air, you shouldn't be able...", the Dark Knight said, but then seemed to realize something, " to change the mechanics… of the game..."

"Now, my audience, please no more interruptions! Supreme Queen of mischievous, flowery Idols, gift us with your holy appearance! LINK **AND** XYZ SUMMON! Come forth, Link 4 and Rank 2, Trickstar Twilight Godess! ( **ATK: 4000 Markers: Right, Bottom-left, Down, Bottom-right** ) "

The left side of the field was engulfed in a blinding light, and the right in an eclipsing Darkness, which then got dispelled by the wingflaps of a giant angel.  
She wore a Dress in the Color of each known Trickstar Monster and carried a half-gold/half-silver sceptre.

"However, unlike you against GO, we are able to view her effect!", D.D. diver said, "It seems like our duel disk was built by someone with knowledge of this power."

If that is the case, I cannot let them keep that adantage over my other 3 opponents. Which means, I will tell them!

"Now I set four Cards face-down and detach one overlay unit from her to place one Trickstar counter on her for each Card on the field! ( **TC:0-5** ) I end my turn with that! Now as soon as the next effect is used, I can remove all of these counters and inflict 200 damage for each."

Her scepter grew longer into a large staff with each counter placed on her.

"And you pretty much can't get her off the field, even by battle unless she is out of units and counters.", D.D. diver pointed out, so it was him who decided to negate my Advantage completely, but that's fine by me,.

" _Who said, we we using those?_ ", the AI challenged me.

"Be quiet Ai, it isn't even our turn yet."

" _He said our~_ ", the AI said… smiling with its eye.

Wait, Playmaker couldn't already have a countermeasure? Gr, with that many cards on their hands and the Action Cards, it's unfortunately plausible. Should I have waited until I summoned my nigh-invincible Monster?

"My turn, draw!", The Dark Knight announced, "I use Blaster Catridge! I mill four cards and draw one! Then this card is placed on top of my deck, but automatically discarded!"

"I see!", I said checking his graveyard!, "You are Focusing on turning spells and traps into Monsters, like the paleozoic archetype! But, what if I use-", I said grabbing an Action Card from a blue platform, right next tome, "Forbidden Graveyard, discarding this Action Card,  
preventing Phantom Knights of Demonic Jar and Loose Chain from using their effects! And I use Twilight Goddess' effect to turn all of her counters into damage for Playmaker! However with the trap card damage technician each salvo of 200 damage deals 400 instead! ( **Playmaker LP:4000-2000** )"

She turned each section of her expanded sceptre and turned them into five orbs of light, then one Geargiano appeared to tinker on each sphere, causing them to double in size before all of them were launched at Playmaker.

"Maybe they can't use their effects, but I still can summon them!", he said.

" _An easy to figure out loophole, dear Angel, go ahead and exploit it, Dark Knight!_ "

"So you have something else to turn them into Spell and Traps?", I said.

"Of course I do!"

"I think I know what's gonna happen.", ScytHeart said with a smile.

"But first, I use the Action Card Draw, to draw Catridge which now send itself back to the graveyard. Now I activate my two continous spell Card Phantom Knight Conscription!  
They each banish Draw and Blaster Catridge to send 2 Phantom Knights of Shadow veil to my graveyard!  
And now I activate the Field Spell Castle of the Phantom Knights! My Castle lets me special summon Shadow Veil as the Monsters described in its effects!  
Leaky Jar will also join me whilst gaining the same stats!  
Now I activate Phantom Knights of Devil's Trace, which allows me to Special summon two Phantom Knight Tokens of any Level which can be used as Xyz Material; provided I control two of Phantom Knights already."

Two small will-o'-wisps appeared next to a jar with fire seeping out of it and Shadow Veil.

"Now I chain Twilight Godess' effect!", I said, and this time she gained a total of 10 counters.

"Do you really think I would make such a huge mistake? I activate Knights Attack Formation!", he countered; all of his monsters began to assemble in a circular Formation around my Godess while striking her with a blast of dark magic , "Since I have 4 Knights, all of your Cards have their effects negated and cannot use them in Response to this card, as well as for the rest of the turn!"

"Yes, we did it!", ScytHeart cheered.

"So, you have found a way around the Immunity since it affects the Player as well as their monsters.", Machinarex said, "It seems dishonorable tactics like These are why your knights became phantoms, but even so how will you get around its Immunity in battle?"

"I use another Continous Spell, Broken Shields and Spears!", he continued, ignoring the taunt. As he activated this card Twilight Godess suddenly gained several cuts on her Dress and claw marks on her staff.

"So we can't do piercing damage or protect us from battle destruction, but if this card gets destroyed you have to give one Monster on the field both of these abilities.", D.D. diver read out, "But with that your Castle becomes a tiny bit less useful, doesn't it?"

"It will be worth the risk if we can defeat Trickstar Twilight Goddess on the this very turn.", Playmaker insisted.

"First I use my non-Tokens to Link Summon Apprentice Witchling! ( **ATK:1400-1900 Markers: Bottom-left, Bottom-right** ) who increases the ATK of each dark Monster by 500 while decreasing all Light Monsters by 400, though with your Godess' Immunity against that still intact, it won't matter yet.  
But now, I overlay my Tokens! Formed from pitch-black Darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! ( **ATK:2500-3000** ) "

Useless, that Monster can only take the ATK of a Level 5 or higher Monster and even her Rank and Link Rating are below that.  
What is he planning?  
But suddenly he goes quiet for some reason. Is he about to radically change his plans? But then, he spoke up: "So, due to the different-colored platforms, there's no issue with finding Action Cards that do have some sort of use, but Dark Rebellion's wings could blow them away, so that neither us or our opponents have a way to figure out which are at worst, usable in a different situation and... whatever Roget decided to put into Self-Insert. We should keep it in mind for later."

He instantly ran for the closest platforms, as did his partners and me. Then I took a moment to look at their movements. It seems like The Dark Knight is moving the most, while ScytHeart walks more slowly. I wonder what this means. Is ScytHeart restricted in her movement in some form?  
The Dark Knight then went quiet again, but I couldn't give him time to think.

"I use Takeover Action to steal your card!", I said.

"Not If I use Thief Lock!", Playmaker countered, "If a Card would switch Hands or Control on the field, I can negate that effect, also you will be punished with 500 Points of damage!" ( **Blue Angel LP:12000-11500** ) A Lock appeared around my Hand, before cartoonishly exploding

"And I use Damage Follow-up!", ScytHeart added, "If you take damage you take half that amount again! But Damage Technician goes both ways! ( **Blue Angel LP:11500-11000** )", a more obviously holographic lock appeared and repeated the previous results

"Thanks for covering me.", the Knight said, "I might need to... think again in this duel. I will tell you afterwards what it is about. But now I activate Union Attack! By sacrificing my ability to deal battle damage, This will combine the attack of my Link and Xyz Monster ! ( **Dark Rebellion ATK:3000-4900** )  
Now attack Trickstar Twilight Godess! Lightning Strike Disobey!"

"Not so fast! I use the Action Card Avoid to negate your attack!", Roget countered, "Looks like your plan was meaningless."

"Are you sure? I may haven't beaten Twilight Godess with my attack, but the game is far from over. I set two Cards and now, Dark Rebellion, cause a huge Storm!"

"Twilight Godess, use your magic against that!", I countered. Twilight Godess raised her staff and used a pacifying spell on Dark Rebellion, preventing it from flapping its wings, "Looks like you have to get over my new Ace first, before you can make Action Cards an all-or-nothing risk!"

"In that case, I end my turn and since I didn't use my Action Card, Self-Insert banishes it and I lose 1000 life Points ( **The Dark Knight:4000-3000** )"

"My turn, draw! I-", Playmaker began.

"Before you continue, ask yourself this: Do you have any hope for victory?", Machinarex asked.

" _Huh? What is he talking about? Another taunt about some hidden symbolism in your cards?_ ", Ai wondered.

"Well, you may win this duel, but we always will have a chance of forcing you into a rematch, until you willingly give up your identities until we win. Wouldn't it be simpler to either give up all secrecy or hand that AI over, until we achieved whatever we want with it?", he elaborated.

"You're a hypocrite.", the Knight said, "You talk about Phantom Knights metaphorically having no honor, yet you try to pressure us into surrendering!"

"I doubt my partner cares about that. His mentality is 'all is fair in love and war'", D.D. diver said, "Should he go the honorable route, then because dirty ways are counterproductive. Giving him a lecture won't solve anything."

It's weird. It feels more like he is _explaining_ Machinarex' Actions, rather than justifying them. But I won't complain, if they don't have the best teamwork, it only makes it easier for me.

"Regardless of your words, I will duel to the end! I begin by sacrificing your Twilight Goddes to summon Radian the Interdimensional Kaiju to your field! ( **ATK:2800** )"

Twilight Godess Twisted in pain as a dark Miasma oozed out of her and enveloped her Body, until a giant creature of Darkness replaced her.

"You have gotten rid of her, but are you sure, she'll be gone forever? I won't let my stars leave the show so easily!", I said with a smile.

"But first, I will use Emergency Provisions, sending my two conscriptions to the graveyard to gain 2000 life Points! But, due to the duel mode I give them to Playmaker instead! ( **Playmaker LP:2000-4000** )"

"Good call.", Playmaker said, " I Special summon Cyverse Dragon from my hand ( **DEF:1900** ) since I have an opponent that doesn't Control monsters!  
Then I normal summon Clock Wyvern and halve her ATK to summon a Clock Token! ( **Wyvern ATK:1800-900 Token DEF:0** )  
Then I Special summon Cyverse Converter! Show yourself, Circuit leading towards the future! The summoning conditions are Two or more Monsters! I set the markers with Clock Token, Cyverse Converter, Clock Wyvern and Cyverse Dragon! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 4, Firewall Dragon!"

"Why are you summoning this in your Extra Monster Zone? It can only be mutually linked to two monsters and gives your opponent an additional monster to summon from the Extra deck.", D.D. diver wondered.

"Look again.", ScytHeart said, "Playmaker didn't choose it randomly, but it points to Radian now. If he bounces him back with Firewall's first effect, he gets another Monster with the second one!"

"Now I activate Link Shadow! If the only Monster I have is located in the Extra Monster Zone, I can summon one Link Monster, whose Rating differs by exactly one into a zone it Points to, at the expense of the summoned Monster's ability to attack! I choose Decode Talker!  
I activate Firewall Dragon's effect to return Radian to the Hand! And since a Monster he Points to left the field, I can Special summon Bittron from my Hand!  
Then I use the spell Data Backup, which allows me to summon two additional Bittrons from my deck, as it is a cyverse-type Monster with less than 500 ATK!  
After that I use two Bittrons and Decode Talker as material to summon Powercode Talker!  
And finally I activate Castle Link to swap the positions of Firewall Dragon and Powercode! Then I set one Card and attack directly with Powercode!"

"Are _you_ really sure?", I said, "I activate Battle Counter Link, which lets me banish two Monsters from my Graveyard to Link summon in the battle phase! I'll choose... _Twilight Goddess_ and Crimson Heart!", I tried using more of the power that stranger gave me, I concentrated on a Card that even a Kaiju could not defeat, "I set the Link Markers with them... and **fuse** them as well! And I will bring out an even stronger Monster with my power!"

I don't know if he finds another quick way to get around the few chinks in its armour, but if he does, I will just go for a simple but effective pay next time.

" _Another combined summoning method!? And if it will be a Link 5 or higher it will be very bad! Uuuughh, I was hoping it would take another while before we face something like Gouki the Ultimate Ogre again!_ ", the AI panicked.

"Be quiet and don't panick. If we do, finding a path out of this pinch will only become less likely. We need to see her Monsters abilities first!"

" _I hope you're right..._ ", the AI muttered.

"United singers of hopes and dreams, rise to an even greater height! LINK AND FUSION SUMMON! Come forth Link 6 and Level 9, Eseshako the Trickstar Sovereign! ( **ATK: 5000 Markers: All except Top-left and Top-right** )"

Her Outlook was similar to Bella Madonna, but she stood at far greater height than Twilight Godess, and unlike the former being a combination of many different Trickstar colors, Eseshako appeared more white, grey and translucent.

" _Wait, before you create even more powerful and amazing cards, are you sure they don't come at a price? Like you are getting really tired or it may even threaten your life if you go too far? And what about the glitches? You surely don't want Link VRAINS._ ", the AI pleaded.

"Why should she believe you?", Machinarex asked, "You were only concerned about the Knight of Hanoi blowing himself up because it would have ha-"

However at this point he was distracted by Dark Rebellion blowing around the Action Cards with a storm.

"But I didn't order him to do it! Was that caused by these glitches?", The Dark Knight wondered.

"Pointless.", he grumbled at this interruption,"What I intented to say is, that with that faceless Knight, you only cared about your own good, so are you really concerned about your opponent, or being transferred to an owner that's worse than Playmaker?"

Was the AI right, though? N-no, definetly not, if this destruction was anything to be concerned about Link VRAINS wouldn't even be accessible, and my brother would have to take the fall for that in Addition to his demotion. And glitches caused by cards that were illegally programmed have never killed anyone, and Gouki Heel Hitter or Ultimate Ogre didn't cause Problems in GO's duel against Playmaker and most importantly this power will most likely just run out or make me exhausted, so I'll know when to stop!

"You won't convince me otherwise!", I insisted, "Anyway, the turn continues! My trap card forces you to keep attacking!"

I can't activate her effect in the damage step, but I doubt he will pull something unforeseen to defeat my Sovereign.

"Ch, I use Powercode Talker's effect to Tribute Bittron and double his ATK! ( **ATK:2300-4600 Playmaker LP:4000-3600** )"

Powercode Talker thrust his blade arm at Eseshako even though her light made him slowly dissolve; then Bittron turned into energy that briefly solidified him only to ultimately prove futile as the robot finally crumbled to dust.

"As a Monster Firewall Dragon pointed to left the field, I will special summon Radian from my hand in defense position. and then end-,

"Before you do, I use the effect of my Sovereign! Twice in a row, I will name a Trickstar Monster and give her that effect in Addition to her own until the end of this turn! First, the effect of Twilight Goddess, since my Queen obviously has no overlay Units, any damage not dealt by her counter effect will be doubled, and then I give her the effect of Trickstar Hedera, which means that you take 200 damage whenever a Phase Ends."

the strongest Trickstar turned her Color into a mixture of Dark Green, Black and White as it absorbed their effects.

"That was literally released as a joke card! It has 0/0 in its stats.", ScytHeart wondered,"But since he won't conduct a Main Phase 2, and your absorbtion ends at the 'end' of the End Phase, there'll only be 400 damage( **Playmaker LP:3600-3200** ) And you need to predict our Actions, before we start a turn to deal maximum damage. Though we basically have to worry about the effects of every trickstar Monster ever made."

"Besides, what other immunities does it have?, Playmaker asked."We were also informed last time, you don't want us to have a disadvantage to Machinarex and D.D. diver."

"That's simple.", I said, "If she were to leave the field, I first have to banish one other card on the field, then a Trickstar in my graveyard. If that works out, she gets to stay and gains ATK equal to all monsters banished by this. And she cannot be tributed.  
How will you overcome this?"

* * *

 _Yuto's POV L2_

" _Indeed, how do you plan on achieving that? If these powers have the same lack of repercussion's Yuya's creation of pendulum summoning had, it will be nearly impossible._ ", Dark Rebellion said.

Yes, you read that right, what mentally distracted me wasn't my other counterparts; Dark Rebellion's "reaction" to being summoned in VR was... fully recovering his ability to communicate with me.  
He told me that just like Yuya Odd-eyes vanished from their own realm after he lost to Revolver and that an effigy of Firewall, which appeared in their realm after Starving Venemy was summoned using it. Said effigy also started to slowly transform into a real Firewall Dragon.  
After Odd-eyes and the effigy dissapeared a strange portal remained and Clear Wing and Starve Venom are exploring it right now.

" _And if they have the same repercussion's as Yuya creating Returned Smile and dragon's rejection, we might end up making her disappear. If Yuya really only dissapeared and the other Dragons are able to find Odd-eyes._ ", I told my Dragon.

" _So, you can really talk to him right now?_ ", Yugo asked, " _What is he saying? I only understand your part._ "

" _Don't go around blabbering, we need to win this!_ ", Yuri chided," _I would take this on myself... but Yuto is the last opponent unknown to them and we better save up the body switch tricks for now, unless her creation abilities get even worse._ "

" _Even so. I only have this trap card and the knight in my graveyard._ ", I said, " _Not that I'm giving up of course._ "

"It's my turn!", D.D. diver interrupted our line of though, "Draw! I start by summoning-"

" _ccrrcsdcrasodcrsda_ "

The glitch returned. This time it was accompanied by several lightings tossing around the scattered Action Cards. That will make things even more dangerous.

"Blue Angel.", Playmaker said, "These glitches are definetly caused by your card creating power, are you sure you want to put Link VRAINS on the line to get your hands on Ai? If Link VRAINS is gone, this program is useless!"

" _Hey!_ ", Ai complained.

"Do you need dishonorable tricks after all to win this duel?", D.D diver countered, "Why should she believe an opponent? If the damage was even nearly as horrible as it looks, we wouldn't even be able to duel!  
Back to my turn, the monster I will summon is Sea Scales Amazon, which will banish everything I have! Then I summon Sea Scales Priestess by her 1st effect and simply place Amazoness on the field with her 2nd one!  
Now it's time to show you something."

But why would Hanoi use this program if it only ruined the looks of this network?  
Then he waited and looked around the field. The lightnings! He is observing them to find an opening, so he can gather one of the Action Cards!

" _Maybe they are just the same Ancient Gear cards as last time, or do you think they have something different?_ ", Yugo wondered.

" _I have no idea, so we should observe what he finds before acting._ ", I answered.

"Before you start your moves, Eseshako will absorb the powers of Candina and Twilight Goddess!", Blue Angel interrupted.

" _Maybe you all should take the risk too, even if it just got increased, waiting might do more harm than good._ ", Dark Rebellion suggested. At this point the Sea Scales user ran forward catching a card that was tossed around.

"Before activating that I use Tidal Insight ( **Chihiro LP:4000-3600** ) to banish them and add my Ritual Spell to the hand!  
Now I activate Birth of the Tidal Dragon! ( **Chihiro LP:3600-3200** )  
I shuffle Priestes and Amazoness back into my deck! Dragons of the Sea, rise up from the Depths of the Abyss and and crash our enemies in a huge wave! RITUAL SUMMON! Sea Scales Ritual Dragon! And of Course, she will be followed up by Link Dragon! Now, I use Ritual Dragons effect and-"

"Not so fast!", Playmaker countered, "I use forbidden Chalice on your Monster! ( **Playmaker LP:3200-2800 Chihiro LP:3200-3600** )"

"However, Link Dragon still heals me, as you were _about_ to lose life Points ( **D.D. diver LP:3600-4950** ) and I can chain Sea Scales Serenity to banish herself everything I have! Now Chalice loses its Target and the effect still resolves! With a banish Count of Six, this time! ( **Playmaker LP:2800-100** )  
Link Dragon then puts himself back into the extra deck to revive everything I had.  
Then I simply Link summon him again, and therefore revive Sea Scales Ritual Dragon! I'll also use the Action Card 'Stop!' on Broken Shields and spears!  
Like the name says, your continous effects are negated!"

The Dragon turned into a mirage, still striking Playmaker with a flame made out of water, and then then reappered, after that D.D. diver went for another Action Card from a nearby platform.

" That Dragon duo is strong, but it's not like we didn't defeat you before!", Mayoi said.

" _Not without her loosing and then getting revived by a heal card, though._ ", Yugo pointed out.

"But you have to risk collecting the scattered Action Card now as Playmaker' life Points are like a candle in the wind", D.D. diver pointed out,"I set two cards face-down and use the Action Card Heal Up! ( **Chihiro LP:4950-4550-5900** ) Now I end my turn."

" _Gather the Action Cards, that risk is inevitable.", Dark Rebellion said._

 _"I don't know if Rebellion said it too-",_ Yuri began.

"Then we just have to take the risk of catching _your_ Action Cards whatever they may be.", I said to our enemies.

"We're in a very tough spot, but that just means we have to take even crazier risks than usual.", Mayoi added.

"Go ahead, but I will have to sit out until my life Points increase.", Playmaker said.

"My turn, draw!", Machinarex shouted.

"This time, my Trickstar Sovereign will capture the essence of Lycoris and Candina!", Blue Angel stated, once more turning the colorless wings of her Monster into the respective colors.  
So this time, she neglected Twilight Goddess' Immunity against non-trickstar effects instead going for two different damage sources...  
That could be the key to taking her out.

"Before I begin let me ask you another question.", he began once more.

"None of your attempt at psychological Manipulation will come to fruition! You should quit this if you are a real duelist!", Playmaker declared.

"Why do you Need this AI? I haven't seen you use it to further your Agenda. When Revolver challenged you, he obviously didn't intend to bargain and tricked your into a situation where he cannot lose, but merely succeed less. So apart from a tool giving you cards without buying anything what IS at stake here?", Roget asked.

"...", Yusaku himself didn't seem to know the answer. I and Mayoi stopped trying to gather for Action Cards, through this eratically Lightning striked field.

" _Hey! Why are you all silent of a sudden? This guy is calling me useless!_ ", Ai objected.

"He is right though.", Blue Angel said, "There seems to be no real pressure for you to keep this. But SOL Technologies needs them!"

"Then why did none of you, outright force us into giving it to you?", Mayoi yelled in frustration, "Even with all the stuff you say, there must be a reason why you chose to hold a duel over it and didn't just peacefully argue over the ownership or make us hand it to you in another way !  
Machinarex left the last due, the moment he could observe the Storm Acces Alteration, so if he is actually bothering us with a duel, there's more to it, even if we don't know! We won't give up Ai!"

" _…._ ", this time, Ai himself was speechless.

"And you Blue Angel! You didn't force us to hand over Ai because you wanted the honor of defeating us personally, didn't you?", she turned to Blue Angel.

"ScytHear is right. If I don't have a purpose for Holding onto Ai, then I will find it. I will demand the Knights of Hanoi to Hand over the Information I want from them in Exchange for Ai!"

" _*sigh*, back to being a hostage again._ ", Ai lamented.

" _That was a splendid counterargument, but it did somehow feel more youthful to me than it should._ ", Dark Rebellion said.

" _Maybe you are right, but I'll focus on her words, rather than her 'youthful' tone._ ", I said.

" _But Mayoi is the oldest in the Group._ ", Yugo muttered.

" _And_ _If that speech_ _worked, why are you still standing around? Maneuver trough this dangerous field and pick up some Action Cards!_ ", Yuri urged.

As Yuri said that both I and Mayoi ran off, trying to find a path through these sparks.

"Then it's time for me to bark instead of bite.", Roget said dryly, "I use Polymerization ( **Roget LP: 4000-3800** ) and fuse King of the Swamp with Ancient Gear Chess Knight and Ancient Gear Box!  
Piece in the game of kings, amorphous mimic monster and small container of tools, reassemble into the Ultimate War Machine! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 11, Ancient Gear, Ultimate Gatling Buster Howitzer!  
Now, I will banish my Fusion materials by Knight's effect to equip my Howitzer with spells from my deck! I choose two copies of Gravity Blaster and one Spring Punch from my deck!"

"Whenever Howitzer gains ATK points he can't attack for the rest of the turn, but you take damage equal to half of his attack Points. Gravity blaster can boost the equipped monster's attack by 400 once per turn. And unfortunately the system has marked him as my Partner and not my opponent, I don't gain life Points from the damage _he_ takes.", D.D diver explained as he checked his duel disk.

If the system has recognized them as partners despite the way they entered the duel, the destruction may be less severe than it looks after all.  
But still, how can they be satisfied with only causing cosmetic damage?

"While you were talking both of us got an Action Card. ( **ScytHeart LP:4000-3800 The Dark Knight LP: 3000-2800 D.D. diver LP: 5900-6300** )", Mayoi mentioned.

She said it like it was nothing, but we were hit by these lightnings. They weren't nearky as dangerous as expected, but they still hurt a bit, and Mayoi's injury from her duel against Revolver could worsen at any moment, though maybe the damaged state of this network itself is preventing any injuries to carry over into real life, but we can't make that an Experiment.

"I activate the equip spell emperor's charm! ( **Roget LP:3800-3600** )", Roget continued his turn and a small necklace with a Shining Diamond appeared around the head of the Ultimate Howitzer, "This card can only be used once per duel and only on a Monster with a power of at least 4000 in either stat, but in exchange, should you defeat my Buster Howitzer, I will either draw cards equal to its Level or make you discard that amount and if you don't have 11 Cards in your hand, the rest will be taken from your deck."

" _As if that damn thing wasn't invincible enough, now we're being punished if we beat it._ ", Yugo muttered.

" _We just need to destroy that charm first and everything will be fine. I hope you draw your Mystical Space Typhoon._ ", Yuri said.

"Now, for a first, I activate one of the Blaster's effect to increase Howitzer's ATK! ( **Buster Howizer ATK:1000-1400** ) Spring Punch will now inflict 700 Points of damage to Playmaker!"

"Not so fast!", Mayoi interrupted, "I discard HorReaper ShaMask to negate that damage!"

"Have you forgotten my Sea Scales' effects? But before their negation, banish and healing effect go off, I activate the continous trap, Tidal Shiftings! ( **D.D. diver LP:6300-6100-6800** )", he declared; the card showed Ritual Dragon escaping from a Maelstrom,"With this, my other face-downs won't be revealed to you when banished, and if Shiftings or another trap or quick-Play spell is placed on the field by my Link Dragon it can be used the turn it was set.  
Plus if I did place something back on the field by Link Dragon's effect I can instantly Link Summon. Though it will give a once per turn Limit to Ritual Dragon's ability to negate.  
And as last ability, if I am about to Link summon a Sea Scales Monster, I can move Link Dragon to a different zone beforehand."

"All it took to overcome this duo-Dragon playstyle's weakness was one trap.", Yusaku noted., "But that's also were its second weakness lies!"

"Regardless, I use the Card Rainbow life by discarding my useless card! ( **Dark Knight LP:2800-2600** )"

"So Playmaker gets healed instead of taking 700 damage, but since you used it before my dragons left the field, I still gain the 200 life Points! ( **D.D. diver LP:6800-7000 Playmaker LP:100-800** )", D.D diver pointed out

" _But that also means that Lycoris will heal him now, instead of dealing damage!_ ", Yugo pointed out.

As he said that I saw him picking up one inspite of These lightnings pain. ( **Playmaker LP:800-1000** )

"Then I better hurry. I equip my monster with Mage Power but of course, I'll target a different opponent with the damage! ( **Buster Howitzer** **ATK:1400-3900 DEF:4700-7200 D.D diver LP: 7000-8950** )"

"Forget it! I discard ShaMask!", ScytHeart countered.

"Then you better have another one! I use Gravity Blaster's effect again! ( **Buster Howitzer ATK:3900-4300 D.D. diver LP: 8950-11100** )"

"I DO have another one!", she said, leaving her with 3 Cards on her Hand.

" _At least her deck can use monsters in the graveyard as Fusion material's otherwise this lucky coincidence of having 3 ShaMasks would backfire on her by the time she has her own turn._ ", Dark Rebellion commented.

" _Yes, but let's hope she has Katastrofusion as well_ ", I said.

" _This healing is starting to get absurd!_ ", Ai exclaimed.

"We don't have to worry.", Playmaker said, "In the long run -unless he uses effects that require him to pay a fixed amount of life points- it will only lead to his defeat taking longer. It isn't nearly as dangerous as replinishing his resources, we should just focus on the most troubling opponent at hand.  
And before you continue, I use Bi-Attack on Dark Rebellion! ( **DRXD ATK:3000-6000 Yusaku LP:1000-1200** )"

" _Heh,_ _That kid is a smart one._ ", Dark Rebellion said.

"I end my turn- after using the effect of Howitzer on ScytHeart!", Roget said begrudgingly. ( **DRXD ATK: 6000-3000** )

" _I'm starting to get nauseous from all of that healing. W-wait! You don't have any ShaMasks anymore!_ ", Ai complained

"Forget it!", Aoi said running for an Action Card, "I use the Action Card Heal Steal, to transfer the life recovery from D.D. diver to ScytHeart, meaning no life point is lost or gained! I will be the one to defeat Playmaker!"

" _*sigh* that was a close one_ "

" _For a traitor of his dimension he's quite strong -not that I ever cared about that fact- but Mayoi and I will show him the true power of Fusion summoning._ ", Yuri said.

"My turn, draw!", she said.

"This time, I will give my Sovereign the effects of Trickstar Shakunage and Narkissus!", Blue Angel interrupted.

"That's your mistake!", Mayoi said.

"Mistake? Her Monster is as good as invincible anyways even without Twilight Goddess' immunity and your deck uses GY effects and banishing. Why would she pick different Trickstars?", D.D. diver demanded.

" _Yeah, 'Ai'd like to know too._ "

"It's as 'good as', but not completely invincible.", she explained, "It's protected against leaving _the field_ , but if it only left _her_ _side_ , I can still take it away!"

At this moment Blue Angel ran for a pre-emptive Action Card.

"First, I start by using the Action Spell Anti-Exile to put the face-down ShaMask back into my graveyard!", she began.

"Should I stop her?", D.D. diver asked Machinarex.

"No.", Machinarex answered, "After all Blue Angel is our enemy too and as long as our opponents don't use their cards against _us…._ it doesn't matter."

"So you won't enter a temporary cooperation to capture my AI?", Yusaku wondered.

"As for myself, I have no plans to do so!", Blue Angel declared, "I will take this AI on my own and leave!"

"The same goes for us then.", D.D. diver said, "But this time, I'll even help Playmaker's side."

" _Whaaaaaat?_ ", Ai exclaimed.

" _How interesting, this is going to be even more of a complex battle than I thought._ ", Yuri said.

"I use my Infinite Transience on Eseshako the Trickstar Sovereign! Now her effects are negated, including the absorbed one and you can banish and use graveyard effects to your hearts content!", he said.

"Your not as kinf as you seem", Yusaku said, "You want her to overpower her with something like HorReaper WidoWire, instead of taking it with CrusaDoom."

" _And I thought we could steal a superstrong Monster, but he will negate anything that would allow us to._ ", Yugo muttered.

" _I don't want to destroy these other dragons, at least not sooner than needed, but if we take out them instead, she will keep her nearly invincible monster_ "

"But will you let me keep Fusion pressure?", Mayoi nonchalantly said.

"That Card, lets her use an extra Fusion material to draw 2 Cards, increase the monsters power by that of one material, or make it immune to everything.", Blue Angel pointed out, "If it is not negated, then she might summon a Monster that could take control of my Sovereign anyway."

"Damn it! Fine I negate your card and then Link Dragon puts everything back on the field while Shiftings allows me to Link Summon Link Dragon.", D.D diver said, clearly annoyed by it.

"Then I normal summon HorReaper FiguRobe, who Special summons HorReaper PitchFreak without ATK or def Points, then this Freak pitches KnighTrap from my deck, who allow me to destroy emperor's charm! ( **Buster Howitzer ATK: 4300-3800 DEF: 7200-6700** )  
But that's not all! I activate Horrible Fusion and summon a HorReaper to Celestial Trickstar's up marker, using the monsters on my field and the other KnighTrap in my Hand!  
Lost Souls of the past, return to the place you belong and cut down those in your way! FUSION SUMMON! HorReaper CronuScythe!"

"You forgot to describe the material and to announce the monster's Level, unlike you did in our previous duel.", D.D. diver reminded her, not being fazed by the incoming destruction, "so what's all the Cards you'll take down?"

"Well, first, I resolve KnighTrap No.2 and destroy your set card!"

"I activate it, Jar of Desires, it-"

"Let me pay the cost and draw it.", Machinarex intervened, "the card remaining in my Hand will take advantage of it."

"Fine, cost and effect goes to Roget.", D.D. diver said, banishing Ancient Gear Golem, Earth Shatter Fusion, Ancient Gear Chess Queen, Upstart Goblin and Imperial Armory. What kind of card does he have that lets him take Advantage of that? Does he have a Fusion spell that allows him to use banished cards?

"Now time for CronuScythe, I can destroy a number of cards on the field by banishing one more than I plan to destroy! I banish all 3 ShaMask's, 1 PitchFreak, 1 FiguRobe, and 2 Knightraps to destroy the 2 Sea Scale Dragons, Eseshako and the 4 equip spells on Howitzer. EDGE OF TIME!"

The monster's scythe grew as it surrounded itself with an aura of Darkness, then CronuScythe struck the air with its weapon bisecting all of them in a single strike with a wave of Darkness.

"It seems someone forgot to check my graveyard!", D.D diver pointed out, "Since I have a Sea Scale Ritual and Link Monster, I can banish the ritual face-down to prevent my Cards from leaving the field without being banished!"

"Impossible, it had this ability the whole time?", I wondered, "But couldn't you have used it in our last duel?"

"Mistakes can happen.", Machinarex said, "But now that we have to win, we won't be making them that easily, or maybe we were holding back at the time, but since last time we only had to lure out your skill so SOL could analyze the effects it had on this Network, but now..."

" _For a guy like him, the first part was way too friendly._ ", Ai muttered.

" _He was never more right._ ", Yugo commented.

"I'm hardly finished.", Mayoi said, "I use CronuScythe to summon ResurrecTalon, again no time for needles Drama, reviving all of the Fusion materials"

"I assume the card you will sent to the graveyard with the revived PitchFreak's effect is AmnesiManiac, correct?", Yusaku guessed.

"That's right, and with it I negate the protection of Sea Scales Ritual Dragon towards Link Dragon!"

" _And now, time for the actual ScytHeart_ ", Yuri said, " _cuz we can Play the 'you damage=we heal'- game too!_ "

"Now I banish Horrible Fusion from my graveyard to fuse the two weakest monsters, FiguRobe and Talon into HorReaper ScytHeart! ( **ATK:2000** )  
And I attack Sea Scales Link Dragon!"

A pale maiden appeared, she was covered in scars and bloddy rags, Holding a scythe, whose blade is bloodstained in the shape of a heart, it swung its weapon, but everyone went for an Action Card, and then...

"I have to use Attack on GHQ and I destroy Apprentice Witchling ( **DRXD ATK:3000-2500** ) and mill Cards from Blue Angel's deck!", Yusaku said.

"I use Big Win? Declaring '1'", Machinarex stated, two virtual coins flipped, both Landing on the wrong side. ( **Machinarex LP:3600-3100** )

"I activate Localized Tornado, shuffling my Hand and graveyard, minus Action Cards to m deck!", I said.

"I use Foolish Revival and let Blue Angel revive Lyocoris.", D.D. diver said.

"I activate Gift of Greed, choosing… ScytHeart. ( **ScytHeart LP: 3800-3400** )", Blue Angel said.

" _That's one unlucky streak._ ", both Yugo and Ai muttered

"I keep attacking! And give the damage as additional LP to Playmaker, while adding Horrible Fusion to my Hand after I destroy your monster! ( **D.D. diver LP: 11100-10700 Playmaker LP: 1200-1600** )", Mayoi said, as the only duelist who didn't attempt to grab an Action Card at this Point, " I destroy Lycoris with KnighTrap, and ScytHeart lets me add a ShaMask to my Hand!  
And now I attack Blue Angel directly with PitchFreak and the healing goes again to Playmaker! ( **Blue Angel LP:11000-9300 Playmaker LP: 1600-3300** )"

"I assume you haven't noticed yet?", Roget asked.

" _Here comes another 'you have no hope of winning this'-speech._ ", Ai groaned.

"You should take this more seriously.", Roget said, "After all your ownership is on the line in this duel."

"Your Manipulation attempts won't work for three reason-", Yusaku began, but cut off.

"Perfect Timing because there three facts I wanted to call attention to. First: Despite this duel only taking six turns so far, you all are very drained."

I moved my Attention from the state of the duel to each of our physical conditions. We weren't aware of it until now, but all of us had several bruises from running trough These lightning fields.

" _The destroyed state of the network must prevent you from realizing the pain you're in._ ", Dark Rebellion said.

" _If you returned now... we might end up collapsing, let's hope it's nothing more. On top of that, these bastards seem to be in much better shape for some reason, except maybe for Blue Angel, who seems to be as bad as us."_ , Yuri noted.

"As very minor factor, that odd girl seems to gradually loose her liking to summoning chants, but little things like that aside, as a major factor, is that Playmaker in this fight is a millstone around your necks, as he is holding the important Ai, meaning you're occcupied with healing the damage we inflict upon him, instead of defending yourself. And in a duel team each partner should ideally be able to fight together as equals.", Roget continued.

" _Who is this guy and what has he done to Jean-Michel Roget?_ ", Yugo asked.

" _He is probably just a mere hypocrite._ ", Dark Rebellion theorized.

"And as biggest factor, even with this in mind you have made one important mistake. During that unlucky streak of Action Traps, The Dark Knight used Localized Tornado on himself.", Roget finished.

"No...", I muttered, "How could I have missed that?"

" _'Ai' kinda fail to see the point. How is that the biggest factor?_ "

" _Me too._ ", Yugo said.

" _Because you're a dunce._ ", Yuri said.

"My deck is very reliant on the cards in my graveyard, which is why I didn't recover anything with Apprentice Witchling, since some cards are more useful in the graveyard than my hand.", I explained, "However, because I had to decide in a matter of seconds I just used it on myself without thinking"

"You know, you're going to jinx it, if you tell us that we're going to loose over and over again.", Mayoi said, "And my turn isn't even over yet."

"Well, a smart man once said, 'we need to repeat the truth, because fallacy will keep being preached as well'", Machinares said, "But my all means, try to disprove me."

"But regardless of anything, we will **not** give up or fall to your methods of discouragement.", I said.

"And my rebuttal starts now! I use the card Column Switch to move ScytHeart into my very left Main Monster zone. Then I use my two non-Fusion HorReaper's as Link Material! Time to bring those chants back!  
Deranged Masses, treacherous Knight, make way to a new beast! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, HorReaper DestrucTalon!  
Since KnighTrap hit the GY without being destroyed I can destroy Tidal Shiftings too! And now I add PitchFreak to my Hand!"

"But what kind of monster are you going to summon? You cannot summon Monster's with 3 materials for this turn.", Blue Angel wondered.

"Then I'll simply go for two! I Special summon PitchFreak and use his effect to mill PhanTorch. I activate Horrible Fusion to fuse PitchFreak and the PirAnchor! Enraged Mob, drowned swashbuckler, merge your rotten Souls and create the tortured Maiden! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 5, HorReaper WidoWire in defense mode! I use her effect to banish PirAnchor on Ritual Dragon! ( **Ritual Dragon ATK:2000-0** )  
That doesn't matter, but with the Anchor banished I can draw a Card!  
I set it and end my turn!"

* * *

 _L3 Yusaku's POV_

"Now it's time for Blue Angel to take the center stage again!", she announced, ""My turn, draw! And I will begin by using Magical Mallet to shuffle itself and the rest of my hand into the deck and draw 4 new cards!  
And then I use Raigeki to destroy ScytHearts field!"

"However, DestrucTalon remains as he pointed to two Fusion monsters!", Mayoi said.

"However, I am far from finished! I activate Trickstar Light Stage, adding my second Trickstar Candina to my Hand, which I summon and once again I add Lilybell which will be special summoned, but this time I use Inferno Reckless summon to gather the other Lilybells! It's not like any of you could summon another Radian, DestrucTalon, Firewall Dragon or Dark Rebellion from the main deck, can you?  
And now for even more of my great new power!"

The aura behind her grew larger and became even darker until...

"Wait, what?", she said in suprise as she checked her extra deck and her Aura faded. Then Ai began to laugh.

" _Oh, I know what happened! She said 'even more power', which means she created something even stronger than her previous monster, however that is probably a Link 7 at least and with how she's been mashing up summoning types a synchro monster, and therefore a lot harder to summon!  
Plus, since her extra deck size isn't increasing she kicks out a different monster from it whenever she uses that hax power, meaning it just backfired, but in a different way than the strain of it knocking her out!_"

For a few seconds everyone went silent.

" _Hey, why is everyone quiet all of a sudden?_ ", Ai complained.

"That was a suprisingly astute observation. If we overlook the word 'hax power'", I said, "And if we compare it to last time, it seems the strain will only take effect after the duel, Revolver even said so, according to you"

" _Hey! I can be smart too! I totally rocked HorReapers during that training duel!_ "

"But you didn't get why it was bad that Yuto used Localized Tornado on himself...", D.D. diver muttered.

" _Well, excuse me hipster, but I am not good at_ everything _!_ "

"Let's just return to the duel.", Yuto said.

"Before I continue, I use Trickstar Lightstage and target ScytHeart's face-down Card! Activate it now or wait until the end of the turn!"

"I… will wait.", she said.

"Now, with those three Lilybell's you could easily recover the materials of Twilight Godess.", Yuto pointed out, "But an Entertainer like you wouldn't use the exact same strategy twice in a row, would you?"

"Yuri... I know you switched up whoever was in charge of you.", Machinarex said, "but Blue Angel also should realize that there is noone here to be amazed by her Performances, so it doesn't matter, whether her moves are interesting to look at!"

How did he notice that?

"Oh, really? But if she cared for her honor in this fight, assuming she would defeat Playmaker before you, she wouldn't just be satisfied by taking away Ignis, she would try to take us two out as well, giving you two a second chance to take it away, so is it really that good for you if forgets her honor?  
She is not your partner, she is merely our second enemy, and you know that.", Yuri countered.

"He sure is different from his Anime counterpart.", D.D. diver muttered.

"Anime? In charge?", Blue Angel wondered, "Doesn't matter, I will duel how _I_ see fit! I start the Battle Phase and attack DestrucTalon with Candina! ( **ScytHeart LP:3400-2922-2722** ) Then I attack with all three Liliybells! ( **ScytHeart LP:2722-1922-1722-922-122** )"

Each of them rang their bell creating three pink soundwaves, with Light Stage's damage acting like an echo, but as she fled into the opposite direction, most likely to gain additional time to search for cards, she spotted two cards next to each other on the ground, laying between a blue and a red platform.

"I use Acceleration!", Mayoi countered, picking up the first of two cards.

"I attack with my last one!", Blue Angel said and the last of her Monster kept ringing her bell.

"I use Partner potion! ( **ScytHeart LP: 1122-322-122** )", Yuri then chimed in, foiling Blue Angel for a second time, "better pay Attention to what _all_ of your opponents are doing."

"Your fighting spirit is great I admit, but I won't back down either! By the way the first Monster I recovered with Lilybell is Holly Angel, then Lycoris, then Crimson Heart! I Special summon Lycoris by returning Candina to my Hand, and attack ScytHeart with Lycoris!"

All three of us raced for an Action card, I decided to jump up several platforms as these glitch Lightnings tended to be closer to the ground, Mayoi picked up the second Action Card she was close too, while Yuri ran into close vicinity of D.D. diver.

"I have to activate the trap card Destrutive Draw.", I said.

" _Drawing two because we have no hand is nice, but all the damage when it gets taken out and in every end Phase?_ ", Ai exclaimed frantically.

"I use Midworld Acceleration, which lets me summon a 0 ATK token, will you change your attack target towards him? I can also negate effect damage once per turn as long as he's there, don't you think that's important to get rid of?", Yuri tried to manipulate her, but I doubt it will work.

"I will keep it on ScytHeart!", Blue Angel retorted.

"I have to use... Gift Card-"

" _No, nonononono! After this lucky series, and now we loose a partner and need to give an opponent 3000 life Points?!_ ", Ai said, sounding a lot more worried than he usually is about anything, even against the Knight of Hanoi or GO, and maybe even Revolver, but I haven't seen him there. Is he doubting our ability to win for the first time?

"I choose... Blue Angel. ( **Blue Angel LP:9300-12300** )", she said before Lycoris performed the finishing blow. ( **ScytHeart LP:122-1600=0** )

"I'm sorry... but I couldn't undo the damage Roget has taken and I couldn't bring Chihiro's life Points even higher than they already are.", she said.

"No, it was the correct choice to do so.", I said, "You fought valiantly and I would have lost Ai if it wasn't for you or the Dark Knight."

"At least, that's something you seem to realize.", D.D. diver said.

"What do mean?", I asked.

"I'll save the trash talk for my own turn.", he said.

"And mine isn't even finished! I link summon Holly Angel again, and then I activate Trickstar Fusion!"

"But you never used Fusion! Wait, the power-", Mayoi exclaimed.

"Looka like you were wrong about my power not working as intended  
Anyway, I fuse the remaining Lilybells! Hear the song of the Trickstars! FUSION SUMMON! Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar!  
Holly Angel's damage will now be doubled, since it Points to sweet Guitar! And I inflict it to Machinarex this time! ( **Machinarex LP:3100-2700-2500** ) I am going to take out both of Playmaker's Partners, and I will do that first so they won't keep on healing him, but since the Knight has that anti damage token, I decided to strike one of my rivals! And I banish Trickstar Fusion to return Crimson Heart to my extra deck.  
Now it's your turn! And since ScytHeart can't do anything without life Points, her face-down card will go to the graveyard.

The monsters she has summoned are far less impressive than in the previous turns, but the fact that she managed to defeat ScytHeart is far more problematic.  
Also summoning Radian as a wall has proven to be unnecessary, but I couldn't have predicted that in advance.  
However Blue Angel's power to create new Cards with unknown Limits and the fact that she is using it more than GO is beyond troublesome, however she doesn't seem to fully understand it herself.

"My turn, draw! And because of Destructive Draw, I'll draw two.", The Dark Knight continued, "First, I use Star of Rebellion and give all monsters on Blue Angel's field a Level of 5, even Holly Angel! Now I detach both of Dark Rebellion's overlay units to take half of Sweet Guitar and Holly Angel's ATK power! ( **Sweet Guitar ATK:2200-1100 Holly Angel ATK:2000-1000 DRXD ATK: 2500-3600-4600** )  
And since you are using you're own supernatural forcess in this duel... the following should be fair game, but first I use Pot of Desires!"

"Allow me to take the cost.", I said.

"Why you?", ScytHeart asked, "You are the most important piece right now."

"If he is doing what I think, then keeping his decksize high would be the best option.", I said.

"Alright, I'll accept.", then his expression changed slightly, "Draw! I summon Speedroid Red-eyed Dice!"

"It's like in that other duel with Machinarex and D.D. diver! You Cards suddenly follow the Speedroid theme!", Blue Angel gasped, "So you have the ability to switch between multiple decks…"

"It's more complicated than that.", Yugo, it must have been, said, "Actually not, but the reason behind it is. Anyway, Speedroid Red-eyed Dice can change the Level of a Level one Monster! My token is a Level six Monster now! And now, time to synchro summon! I tune my Level 1 Speedroid Red-eyed dice and my now Level six, Midworld Acceleration token! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Then he suddenly looked a bit dissapointed.

"I would have liked to continue in my _second_ duel here, but since this is important and stuff, I'll pass the torch after the next draw card, Synchro Treasure drawing a Card for Clear Wing!", he said, "I activate Predaplague! Since we have four non-Fusion monsters that were summoned from the extra deck, I can bring that many Predaplants to the field! And the non fusions gain predator counters!"

"You're.. the duelist who defeated Playmaker and these other guys were too, you're all the same person!", Blue Angel said.

"We are the same and yet we were are different people, and Roget, you remember this card, right? The card I used against the Heartland Citizen? I assume Leo Akaba created a card helping you out against non-Fusion users too or did you betray academia before that attack?"

"My old life means nothing in this wold! Just summon your monsters! You can't even bring out a Fusion due to your Extra Monster Zone being blocked out!", he pointed out.

"Well, then I bring out Moray Nepenthes, Flytrap, Darlingtonia Cobra which will fetch Polymerization from my deck and finally Predaplants Hemliger! ( **ATK:2000** )  
Hemliger will boost all Predaplants I control by 1000 Points! ( **Hemliger ATK:2000-3000 Moray Nepenthes ATK: 1600-2600 Darlingtonia Cobra ATK:1000-2000 Flytrap ATK:400-1400** ) However he will also turn every Monster with Predator Counters into one! ( **Clear Wing ATK: 2500-3500 Dark Rebellion ATK: 4600-5600** ) However, when my opponent controls a Predaplant it looses 1000 ATK instead, And with Fly Hell, I can place a predator counter on Ritual Dragon too! ( **Holly Angel ATK:2000-1000 Ritual Dragon ATK:2000-1000** )  
Now before my Counterstrike... why is Firewall Dragon not gaining ATK from Hemliger?"

"Seriously?", D.D diver muttered.

"Well, continous effects are a weird one in this. If they affect everyone it goes like normal, that's why Firewall is treated as Predaplant, but if they only affect their user, you can't transfer it to a partner, but they do affect all opposing parties at once.", Mayoi explained.

"I see, so Cynet Universe woulda also only increase my very own monster's ATK Points.", I noted.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Also Moray Nepenthes gains 200 points for every predator counter ( **ATK:1600-2600** )", Yuri declared, "Battle Phase! Moray Nepenthes will attack Sweet Guitar! ( **Blue Angel LP: 12300-11900** ) Moray Nepenthes will gain Sweet Guitar as equip spell! Now I attack Sea Scales Ritual Dragon wit Flytrap, but since your Dragon is Level one with a Predator Counter, I can just destroy it and increase Flytrap's Level by your Dragon's original one! ( **Flytrap Level:2-4** ) Then I destroy Roget's oversized cannon with Dark Rebellion!"

"I use Buster Howitzer's effect and summon two Ancient Gears from my deck!", he countered.

"And I use Clear Wing's effect to negate it!", Yuri said, "I take out Holly Angel with Hemliger! ( **Blue Angel LP:11900-8900** ) And then Darlingtonia Cobra strikes her directly! ( **Blue Angel LP:8900-6900** ) Now Clear Wing attack Roget!"

"Did you think it would be that simple?", he asked.

"Yes, but can you really blame me?", Yuri taunted him.

"Indeed, I may be a traitor to Academia, but I am no weak Idiot. I discard Ancient Gear Chess Pawn and summon Chess Queen to the field!", Roget said.

"Could have fooled me there.", Yuri kept taunting him.

"You know, it's funny how I betrayed Academia, because you betrayed it and yourself by cooperating with Yugo, Yuya and Yuto and not aiming to be the 'main owner' of this body.", Roget fought back.

"Yeah, it's suprising you don't have a trademark on betrayal and pragmatism.", Yuri said, still as nonchalant as before, "But I really want you gone. Time for an Action card!"

He took an insane leap forward to snatch a card from a platform right in frong of Roget.

"Dammit, I activate Desert Sunlight to Switch all monsters on the field in defense Position.", he said grumbling, but then jumped several platforms upwards, dodging the lightnings and getting another card, "Well, this might work. I enter Main Phase 2, And I activate Polymerization!  
I use the Predaplant Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Hemliger to Fusion summon! Translucent Dragon with Shining Wings, hidden king of poisonous flowers, become one and indulge in whatever pleases you! FUSION SUMMON!  
Come forth, Level 10, Greed Venom Fusion Dragon! ( **ATK:3300** ) But I won't stop here! I activate the Action card Extra Return, to revive a Monster that was sent to the graveyard for a summon from the Extra Deck, and of course, I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!  
Then I destroy the equipped Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar to bring Mayoi back into the game with 2200 life Points! ( **Mayoi LP:0-2200** )  
Look, before you start a speech on _my_ faults now, let me tell you this: I am a fast learner and one of the things I've learned to fast is, when to fold them, like now.  
Who am I? Yugo or Yuto or Yuya or did I actually stay Yuri?", he said.

Blue Angel looked confused not knowing what to make of everyting she heard just now, but of course she would, since she is a complete outsider of everything going on right now.

"Hey, I'm back in the game right now!", Mayoi said. Wasn't that obvious?

" _Haaaaa, I'm so relieved right now!_ ", Ai said.

"Since when have you taken such a liking specifically to her?", I asked.

"Again, at least you notice that Detail.", D.D. diver said.

"My turn, draw!", I said, "With Destructive Draw I draw two cards! I activate Soulcharge to revive Clock Wyvern, Powercodet Talker and Bittron ( **Playmaker LP: 3300-1800** ) And, now, show yourself Circuit leading towards the future! The summoning conditions are two or more non-token monsters with the same type! I set the Link Markers with Clock Wyvern, Bittron and Powercode Talker! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 3, Summon Sorceress! ( **ATK: 2400 Markers: Up, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )"

"Of couse… you bought these cards to expand your decks power beyond cyverse! I saw you on the way to the shop!", Blue Angel said.

"I did that time ago already when adding Radian into my deck.", I said, "Now I tribute my Firewall Dragon to summon Cynet Wayback Machine! Since it was Tribute summoned with a cyverse monster, I can revive the tributed Monster, meaning that Firewall Dragon can use his effect again! But before that I use summon Sorceress' targeting the Waybackmachine she points to and special summoning Dual Assembwurm" from my deck, but with effects negated!"

"You, you didn't summon Radian adjacent to Firewall, because you gambled on something like this, didn't you?", Blue Angel asked once more.

"I did that because I predicted it would be destroyed by battle before I would get a drawing Action Card on my opponents turn, so I most likely wouldn't benefit from Firewall's summoning effect.  
Or maybe that that fact would make my opponents think they didn't need to destroy it. I then use Dual Assembwurm and Cynet Waybackmachine to Link Summon Honeybot!  
Once per duel Cynet Waybackmachine can either revive a Link Monster by banishing non-Monster Cards from my graveyard equal to its Rating **or** in this case, I decide to revive Waybackmachine and another Link material! However, I'm not done, I use Radian, Waybackmachine and Assembwurm to Link summon Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow at Firewall Dragon's other Link marker!  
I then use Firewall's effect to return Cyverse Dragon to my Hand as well as Cyverse Converter!  
I use Honeybot, Cyverse Dragon and Converter to Link Summon Borrelguard Dragon!  
Then I use Castle Link's effect to swap the positions of Lightning Shadow and summmon Sorceress."

"With all those monsters…. No-", Blue Angel muttered in fear.

" _We can wipe her out for sure!_ ", Ai cheered.

"Impressive board, but before you wipe out any of us, let me tall you what I was planning to earlier, because why should I actually bother with the wait?", D.D. diver said.

* * *

 _L4 Chihiro's POV_

"What do you really know about your partners?", I asked

"What do you mean by that?", Yusaku asked.

"You didn't notice when the contro over Yuto's body changed the first time! You were barely concerned when your partner lost and you had no idea that your AI has gotten attached to one of your team members!", I began. Why do I feel so angry at him?,"You're just here to fight on your own and you wished they were gone, right?"

"Hey, don't make Playmaker out to be some huge jerk!", Yugo defended him.

"Well, to be fair, we didn't exactly meet under normal circumstances.", Mayoi said.

"Is that all you have to say?", Yusaku asked.

"I...", I wanted to say more, to reveal all of his faults, but in the end it would be pointess. It would have been criticism on him as a fictional character, not as a real person, coming from the anime fan inside me and if he was a better guy than his Anime counterpart fighting him would only become harder.

"R-regarldess!", I said, trying to stop my arms from trembling, "Do you really care about what happens here? What if your partners sacrifice more than just their life points for you?"

"When we dueled the last time, you mentioned something about an anime series about our life.", Yusaku said, "But that also means you literally only know a fictional Version of me! I never beggged for allies, I don't need to drag others into my battles!"

"Ironically that's similar to something you said to Akira Zaizen in that show, same goes for not dragging others into it. How different are you really?",  
I argued, I knew it was pointess, but I couldn't let it go.

"Why would it even matter? I don't despise either of them on principle, but unlike two other people in my life and maybe the one that gave me Courage 10 years ago, I can't see them as friends, we only are Partners on a happenstance as of now, which is because they found out about my identity, we probably wouldn't fight together.  
Regardless, I do try to make the most use out of this Situation.", Yusaku continued.

"...Forget what I said. This was just pointless banter and noone gained something from it.", I said. Dammit! Why couldn't I find better words? Why did my inner YGO fan show up now all of a sudden? Why did I have to try and start a critic-style rant?

"Just attack me and end your turn.", I said. I had something in my hand to defend me, but I didn't fee like I was goading him.

" _Are you serious about this Yusaku?_ ", Ai asked, " _But 'Ai', no just 'I' without the pun, think that Mayoi is my friend!'_ "

"It's because of what I said in the duel against Revover, isn't it? Because I called you a friend? And because I had the idea to make you duel, right?", Mayoi asked.

"A friend?", Yusaku wondered.

"I won't take those words back. He's part of the group so... it seemed fitting. And... I didn't have something like a friend in a long while.", Mayoi said, looking down at herself.

"I don't know how similar These AI's origin is to their fictional version, but they were supposed to be AI's with free will.  
So it makes sense they would have feelings as well.", I kept going.

"...", Yusaku turned silent at this.

"H-hey, I don't think we should get distracted at what this guy is saying.", Yugo said, "True or not he's just trying to make us distrust each other, so we shouldn't listen to him!"

"His Intentions don't make his claim wrong.", Roget scoffed,"this kind of argument proves what a collosall fool you are."

"But this is a fight with really high stakes! We have focus on winning the duel, not a debate against you two! Let's just take these guys and Blue Angel down, then we can talk about the whole friendship issue!", Yugo urged them.

Yugo as the rational one, I never would have imagined that.

"I'm left out of all these issues, but-", Blue Angel, "Don't get distracted by someone with a silver tongue! I want to take you out at your best! Not every Team of Charisma Duelists consists of friends either! Sometimes, it's just people who just so happen to put an entertaining act together, so neither of you three should feel terrible if you just fight out of necessity!"

And now Blue Angel is defending and cheering on her opponents.

"Well, as our other opponents, she is probably not the best source of encouragement either, buuut as Roget said earier, intents don't make a statement wrong or wright!", He said, with a goofy smile.

"You're right, we can talks about this after we've found a way out of this trap.", Yusaku said, "But for now... Borrelguard Dragon, attack Machinarex!"

"It's commendable that you use a card thatyour worst enemy would use, even though it could very well be a part of your biggest enemy's deck, but buying cards at a shop won't solve everything and you fell right into my trap!", Roget said, "The other card in my hand is Angel of the earth! I discard it to halve your Dragon's ATK and add the other one to my Queen's power!"

This would have resulted in a mass attempt to try and grab Action Cards, but we all were unable to move, except for... Blue Angel whose Aura grew even bigger and darker than before.

"I activate the Spell Big Escape to end the Battle Phase!", she said, finally seeming tired after the run, did this energy allow her to keep going despite the fact that this section of Link VRAINS started to glitch more and more heavily?, "So... *pant*,*pant* the power works for simple Action Cards too?

" _Could you please slow down with that power? If everyone but you is unable to move, then it won't take Long until the site crashes! And then I will be gone for good!_ ", Ai pleaded.

"Wait a sec, Revolver said you would only feel the power's downside before the end of a duel if you were trained with it...", Yugo muttered.

"Wait, so you have training with this?", I asked turning to her, "And if creating powerful cards like that only give you the exhaustion you'd have after a sports match..."

"No, impossible! I never used this power!", she insisted, "I just accepted an offer to use it so I can defeat Playmaker and take his AI!"

"No, you have to be lying.", Yusaku said, "But when could you have first gained access to it?"

"Stop saying this, or...", she then suddenly activated another Action Card from her hand. When did she get that?, "Double Blast! You and ScytHear take 800 damage! ( **Playmaker LP:1800-1000 ScytHeart LP:2200-1400** )"

"Then stop using that power!", ScytHeart shouted, "You'll end up overdoing it! Also, The Blue Angel I know would fight with her own power!"

"My own power..."

"And so many of what you said revolved only around your moves or wondering what we were talking about.", Yugo added, "Aren't you like forgetting your true self as a Charisma Duelist or something?"

"Don't try to talk me out of it!", Blue Angel insisted, "Just how you won't fall for Machinarex' attempts at destroying you mentally I won't fall for your lies about saving my life! I will win this duel and that's it! Nothing else matters. Blue Angel isn't even my true self..."

"I will end my turn.", Playmaker interrupted us.

I took a deep breath, readied myself to draw, and-

"I know why it bothered you.", Roget said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"You seem to have suddenly gotten trouble to separate the real Playmaker you are facing right now and the Playmaker from that fictional TV Show.  
Clearly you are nobody to give detailed speeches on a person's faults, but your conflicted feelings about his fictional version nearly prompted you to start one.  
This problem must have been caused by the fact that you recently started taking active Advantage of your Knowledge about that anime, bringing that topic into the forefront of your mind.", Roget said.

"Well, thanks for that analysis. My turn, draw!", I said.

"I'm not done.", Roget said, "I will hold off on taking the AI, you need to be the one to take it. I will focus on those two girls, you on Playmaker and/or his partner. Defeating Blue Angel is not our top priority and ScytHeart never appeared in any show, so they wouldn't Trouble you."

" _Is he-?_ ", Ai wondered

"He's guiding his partner to face his fears.", Playmaker answered.

" _Well, as long as Mayoi has one person less attacking her, I'm fine._ ", really? Even if it resulted in him being taken, which also would mean he couldn't spend time with his very first friend?

"There wouldn't have been that big of a focus on me to begin with though.", she said, "In fact, with Roget concentrating his offenses on me there more people doing that now. And if he's even considering to not attack Playmaker in favor of teaching his partner a lesson he must be 100% convinced that he will win."

" _... I have nothing helpful to say about that *sigh*_ "

"Then let's just punish him for being so overconfident!", Yugo said.

"Thanks Roget, I mean it this time.", I said. Was he really trying to help me just now?, "I activate Treasure of the Deep Sea, banishing Sea Scales Sage for the second part.  
And now, I use Tidal Remembrance! Since I Control no cards, **everything** that's banished will return to my Hand! That's Amazoness, Sagess and Serenity and the face-down Ritual Speel!  
I use the Amazoness and Sagess Combo from before, but this time, I use them to Link Summon a Link 2! Open yourself, circuit of the lost universe! I set the Link Markers with Amazoness and Priestess! LINK SUMMON! Link 2, Sea Scales Brawler!"

It didn't hold me back for long that these used to resemble People that I couldn't stand for various reasons, so my conflicted thoughts about an anime character won't either!

"Now I can banish all cards that either do or don't belong to my archetype and give him 750 ATK for each! it's obvious which to-"

"Yes, of course, you'l banish 14 cards with our monsters, the broken Shield and Spears and the three field spells, but-", Yugo then started to let out scream causing a black and dark Purple aura to Flare up around him enabling him to move again, "We will use ALL Tools we have in our Arsenal to stop this insane boost! ( **SS Brawler ATK:2550-13800** )"

"You forgot destructive Draw!", ScytHeart reminded him, "But with the ShaMask I didn't use earlier, I can prevent that damage!"

"You didn't use it when I defeated you? Why? Did you knew-?", Aoi demanded.

"Remember what I said about even crazier risks than usual before? That's one example!", Mayoi said.

"We'll see whether that risk or your hax powers will amount to anything! Brawler, attack the Yu-Boys!", I declared. Brawler punched in their direction with a blast of water emerging from his fist, but they dodged it and obtained an Action Card.

"I use Zero Penatly on your Brawler! ( **Brawler ATK:13800-0** )"

"I use Tidal Misdirection! I banish everything but use Brawler's effect to put him back to the extra deck instead.  
In exchange I get to summon a Link Monster for free! I summon Sea Scales Beserker! ( **ATK: 3450 Markers: Left, Right, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )  
He can revive all of my Dragon's from the GY as a quick effect, this time in attack mode!"

" _But what about their mutual protection thing? Ritual Dragon is unguarded now!_ ", Ai gasped.

"He plans to finish it off in this turn.", Mayoi said, "But our Dragon guys aren't the only ones to have a certain power."

"But can you still call upon Yavix without a skill?", Yusaku asked.

"I don't know how it works, but I have to take the risk. for Ai!", she said, taking a deep breath and also trying to raise this aura with a scream, "Looks like I can't Keep that word about only using my own power, but there's no other way now!"

"I will still be the one to deal with her and Blue Angel, Keep your attacks concentrated on the two boys.", Roget reminded.

"I attack with Beserker!", I said. Roget didn't have to order me to do that.

"We use Avoid to negate your attack!", the Yu-boy's countered.

"Do you think you can keep this power up? Even if you only get Avoid with it...", Yusaku asked.

" _Yeah, we don't want a repeat of last time._ ", Ai said.

"We are trying to somehow share the burden of this power. Maybe this will make it safer to use. And if we're trying to gain the weakest cards needed to save us, it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"But Dragon's Rejection and Returned Smile weren't that strong either.", Yusaku pointed out.

"Are you really almost killing yourself just to Keep ownership over this program?", Roget questioned.

"ch, I attack you with Ritual Dragon! ( **D.D. diver LP:10700-12700** **The Dark Knight LP:2600-600** ) And then, time to strike with Link Dragon!"

"I use Encore and choose to reuse Zero Penalty on Llink Dragon. ( **Link Dragon ATK:1600-0** )", Blue Angel intervened.

Link Dragon's tidal waves evaporated as his attack points dropped to zero, leaving only a small ring of water around the Dark Knight.

"Since that happened during the battle step, I don't gain life points. But now I use Ritual Dragon's effe-"

"I use Heal Lock to prevent you from gaining life Points until you discard an Action card!", the Yu-Boys countered, having found another card, but I won't Focus too much on preventing them from getting one, to fully separate their fictional and real selves I have to assume that their luck will eventually run out.

"And I use... Draw and draw a card.", Mayoi said, disheartened. ( **The Dark Knight LP:600-1800=0** )

No need to retell those acrobatics either.

"And I will use Reflect to change to change the player affected by Heal Lock to the Dark Knight.", Aoi said, "Now you cannot bring yourself back."

"ch.. this is bad.", Yusaku muttered.

" _That's putting it as lightly as a hydrogen atom._ "

"Well, whatever you have been planning with your Synchro Counterpart is effectively impossible. Since the effect of Heal Lock clearly states that the player affected by it needs to discard the Action card.", Roget said.

"Maybe, but we just-", ScytHear said and collected an Action card nearby, but instantly frowned.

"Looks like your luck is back to the point of our last duel.", I said, "Funny considering we banked on it saving you just to see Yugo's Storm Acces. But I end my turn and Hand things over to Roget now."

"My turn. I have one final thing to say to you, since this will be my second-to-last turn at worst, but I'll be kind to wait unil the end.  
First, I summon Rescue Rabbit!"

".… I never thought I'd see such a card from your deck.", Yugo commented.

Roget however ignored Yugo and simply went on with his plays: "I now banish it to Special summon two Robotic Knigths from my deck. ( **ATK: 1600** )  
And now, open yourself circuit of divinity and intellect! The summoning conditions are two machine type monsters! I set the Link Markers with both of my robotic Knights! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Qliphort Genius! ( **ATK:1800 Markers: Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )  
Now I use Ancient Gear Inverse Fusion to fuse by sending Chess Knight and King of the Swamp to my GY! Myrish distorted creature, and mechanized piece of the royal game, become one to form the perfect attack dog! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 9, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hound dog! ( **ATK:2800** ) Since he is Fusion summoned, I choose to halve ScytHeart's life Points! ( **ScytHeart LP: 1400-700** )  
next, I will use Chess Knight's effects to banish himself and King of the Swamp again to give him two equip spells! But I will be very simple this time and only use two Ancient Gear Tanks. ( **Ultimate Hound ATK: 2800-4000** )  
Now I activate Bento Synchro! I pay 1000 life Points ( **Machinarex LP: 2500-1500** ) and Fusion summon Ancient Gear Priest!"

"Double the damage!?", Blue Angel gasped as he read the card's effects

"It's only once per turn. But I do regain half of the original damage as life points in addition to that. Now, Battle Phase!"

Blue Angel ran as suprising speed, as if her life was on the line, to grab an Action card, but when she got it...

"Yes, *pant* I-", her aura dissapeared, "What? I used up my power?"

"Well, there's a saying 'power is like alcohol, only a few can stay sane after a lot of it', now you should only be able to use it under the risk of your life.", Roget said.

"W-well, I still use the Action card Semi-attack to halve your Hound's power! ( **Ultimate Hound ATK: 4000-2000** )"

"I still attack directly, but Link Dragon's healing kicks in before anything else. ( **D.D. diver LP: 12700-14700 Blue Angel LP: 6900-2900** **Machinarex LP: 1500-2500** ) Now I attack directly with Qliphort Genius! ( **D.D. diver LP: 14700-16500 Blue Angel LP: 2900-1100** )  
Unfortunately Bento Synchro has the same restriction as Instant Fusion so I cannot attack with Ancient Gear Priest. But my Hound-"

"I activate Destruction to destroy it!", ScytHeat interrupted, shattering the Ultimate Hound as it started firing its blast.

"Have you considered me breaking my word about not attacking Playmaker?", Roget asked, "But fortunately for you, I won't. the damage of each Tank will be split among you two.( **Blue Angel LP: 1100-500 ScytHeart LP: 700-100 D.D. diver LP: 16500-17100-17700** ) Since the victor in this duel is given, I want this to be as Long and painful to you as possible. So you will know not to mess with us."

"Then I'll end my battle Phase, but before I end my turn let me speak my final words, they will be directed at you specifically, since The Dark Knight is taken out and I've said enough about Playmaker.  
You seemed to be someone enjoying dueling from the bottom of her heart, so can you truly take part in this fight for longer? In our first duel, it still was shining through for some part, but now it quickly degraded into pure pragmatism with each duel.  
Is your spirit weak or adaptive?", Roget asked.

"I… don't know...", she admitted.

"And secondly, about the power to create cards; as a duelist can you truly allow yourself to think that it is correct to use them?"

"Didn't you slimeball have a different stance on that issue before!? I'm sure you did! Or are you gonna use that stupid intent argument again?", Yugo complained.

"No, I am asking on what _her_ honest opinion is. What I think of the power is irrelevant. Now, ScytHeart, are you willing to keep up this fight, even it will come down to superpowers rather than a mixture of luck and skill?"

"I… just have to win right now, that's the only thing that matters", she answered.

"Hmph, as pathetic of a response as expected. Now, for the third and final question: You consider 'Ai' a friend, but the only reason he considers you that as well, is the fact that you said it once. That is too simple for a bond like that isn't it?"

" _Hey! Shut up! Do you know what happened to me for the last five years?_ ", Ai shouted, " _I have been travelling through Link VRAINS only escaping from everyone's clutches. Then Playmaker captured me and frankly now I'm just someone's hostage instead!  
But then, for some reason he has to accept allies into his team and one of them wants you to duel, treats you like more than just a programm… even if it was a simple act of kindness, If you suffered like I did, you will end up appreciating simple words like that!_"

Everyone went silent. I never expected Ai of all People to get angry. But I can understand him, it makes sense for him to cover himself with a cheerful attitude. And I realized, beating Playmaker is not what I need to cut ties with the anime side of things.  
It was this Moment, seeing a side of a person the official show will probably never reveal.

"Perhaps...", Yusaku began.

" _Save those apologies for when you mean it._ ", Ai interrupted, " _just like I will only act silly if I actually mean to tell a joke from now on._ "

"Apart from that issue, can you call forth the Data Storm right now?", Yugo asked.

"What, do you want to change the game mode into a Speed duel? Or somehow cheat by using Storm Acces?", I asked.

"Since Revolver implied that his place only exists this way thanks to this card creation energy, and your Storm Acces in Kind of similar to that, we might regain our ability to move by being surrounded with CCE from the Data Storm, that's what we three came up with.", Yugo reasoned.

Wait, three? What happened to Yuya? So what they said about those two cards he used against ,Revolver, means Yuya is-?

"Or you could recharge my ability to create cards, and allow D.D. diver and Machinarex to collect the Action ones...", Blue Angel pointed out.

"Don't use it yet.", Mayoi said, "maybe my plan will work"

" _Can you really make that good of a comeback?_ "

"I don't know, but we should wait before we use the Data Storm. Also Yusaku, when I used the three reasons phase yesterday, it wasn't just an Imitation, I am sure that 10 year ago we had a duel for our lives in Link VRAINS and I said those words.", she admitted.

"So you are the Person that gave me courage?", Yusaku asked, his eyes wide open.

"It's very likely. You should know that in case-", Mayoi said

" _Only I will be separated from you if we loose, you will survive this, I'm 100% sure!_ ", Ai said.

"We don't know how this will affect my injury. That's what I was referring to.", Mayoi said weakly.

"Wait, you don't actually think you will die?", I asked, "Roget, from now on focus everything on ending this duel quickly! It has been painful enough for them! They don't need to be dead!"

"I have no Intention of killing them.", he said, "but somehow I don't believe that anyone of us is going to die in this duel.  
But fine, you've learned the lesson I wanted you to. "

"I will prevent that from Happening either way.", Yusaku declared, "While I don't know everything, I need to pay back the person that prevented my doom a long time ago."

" _If you_ ' _re_ _saying you'd sacrifice me as well, then I won't disagree for once. But don't you want to free that other guy from Hanoi?  
Can you really do it without me as bargaining chip?_"

"Guys, don't do that!", Mayoi shouted, "We are dueling to keep you, Ai!"

"I know you don't like the prospect of someone else being sacrificed for you because of something from 10 years ago.", Yuto it was now, said, "But if we loose, we will just take Ai back from Hanoi by challenging them again! But that doesn't mean we are going to give up! Even if I can't play cards without life Points, I still am able to prevent our opponents from getting them if we release the Data Storm and everyone can move."

"Alright, it all depends on the next three Cards I get. **My turn, draw!** ", Mayoi shouted

* * *

 **L5**

 **I'm not so sure about this one, this was really difficult to write, -make no mistake, that was part of what made it fun to write-, but I'm not sure if it will be that fun to read as well.  
It's about the fact that my decision to switch POV every 3 turns and keeping 4 different POV shots, probably wasn't the best idea.  
To put it briefly (because there is a lot of other stuff in this note) this is what I though was not so good in this chapter:**

 **-Blue Angel's Integration into the duel. I tried to "fix" it, by throwing in that statement about her consciously focusing on playing the game, (and adding some lines in a proofread) however she will have a role in part 2 of the duel.**

 **-the Action cards. I wanted to have another 2 parter, after having so many 1-parters so I might have overused them to drag out the conclusion, when earlier I avoided many of the pitfalls related to them. Amd there's the fact that I didn't really describe how everyone obtained the Action Cards, when that was one of my ideas how to make Action Duels better.**

 **-Yuto's Dragon conversation. I had to do things a Little different since this isn't a Speed duel and he can't use Storm Acces to gain Dark Anthelion. also I planned to show how everything would look from an unknowing outsider's perspective, which didn't quite work as intended.  
**

 **to not be pessimistic, here is what I think was good:**

 **-Ai's development. To me it makes perfect sense that his silly nature could very well be a facade, since he basically spent most of the time he remembered being chased around and escaping and if someone suffers like that, why shouldn't he be touched by Mayoi's Treatment, even if it is just the simple act of calling them a friend? Remember that I'm not someone who intends for their story to follow the canon, so I need to take advantage of that.**

 **-Roget's Integration into the duel. Yeah, I believe he would zero in on everyone's weaknesses and faults in a serious duel to break them. (too bad we never saw that in Arc-V) Maybe I've had too many of these rants, but I am not as worried about them, as I am about everything else**

 **Now, to my question of the chapter.**

 **QOTC: What do you think of how I handle this "hax power", as Ai put it?**

 **I am not sure, I decided to go unconventional by having large amounts of it used AGAINST our heroes and right at the begginning of the duel, have Blue Angel go for a less awesome, but practical turn in her second one and actually give somewhat of a limit to it, with it running out after her last Action Card, as well as having the heroes be called out on using supernatural means in this game.  
Also, isn't it funny how one of the few cards the Yu-Boys got with it, was the most common Action Card in all of Arc-V?  
** **I promise I will explain how it works later on in chapter 19, but we have to wrap up this duel first.  
**

 **Now, onto another elephant in the room; the combined summoning types.  
I'll 'blame' you, OPFan37 and Arc-VOC.  
Ok, to Elaborate, they were created by the MC Elliot with the power of D.E. which in his Story, as said earlier is the Inspiration for CCE, so I thought I pay a little nod to that and to show the crazy things it can do.  
However just like D.E. I will handle them differently than OPFan37 did as well. Here, to summon them you need to fullfill the conditions for 2 different summoning types at the same time, which may not be as bad for Twilight Goddess, but summoning Eseshako is much more difficult, since you need a card effect and the Monster on field, unless you have a "Fuse/Link from the GY"-card.  
And of Course, the loophole that made Twilight Goddess a legit material for Eseshako. **

**I realized how I've been neglecting Yugo out of the Yu-Boys; giving him only one duel so far, while giving the mini duels to the other ones. That might have been a reason for the switch shenanigans, but that's a part that I liked as well, needless to say I will try to remedy that in the future.**

 **The same goes for the "Revival"-mechanic that I used twice on Mayoi, (I hope, she doesn't end up as a Mary Sue, please warn me ahead of time) if I can't avoid it, I will balance it out, just like the Action Cards i.e. there will be duels, were the antagonists will have their tag partners revived, just to make it fair.**

 **Now to some light-hearted card trivia:**

 **-Eseshako, the Ultimate Trickstar got her name from the japanese word for Trickster, "ko" being a Suffix for female names.  
**

 **-Magical Mallet is using its GX anime effect in this chapter.  
**

 **-Heal Up was edited so it could be used after Sea Scales Link Dragon's effect. (I really didn't like doing it, but I somehow wanted him to use it and re-editing everything now would be a pain.)  
**

 **-Emperor's Charm is a buffed Version of Necklace of command  
**

 **-Yes Red-eyed dice actually has that effect in the anime**

 **-Midworld Acceleration (And by extension, Overworld Miracle) are both token-summoning counterparts to commonly used action cards in the anime, based on the actual Underworld Avoid, in case you were wondering about this strange name**

 **-Hemliger and Hedera are based on the plants Hemlock and Hedera both poisonous (well, not all Hederae are, but let's call artistic license here, I at least made sure it's a flowering plant and not all Predaplants are actually named after Carnivorous plants e.g. Banksia Ogre)**

 **-Trickstar Trade only summons Level 11 Tokens because that is the worst Level in YGO**

 **Reply** :

 **Sonic vs evil**

 **No. There will be a large scale fight against Hanoi, but it will be different from the Tower of Hanoi.  
I can't give a definite answer to These suggestions, but the middle one has the most chance of being used.  
**

 **Life-to-forgive**

 **The person I'm replying is only trying to get their account deleted through constant rule violations… and as I am checking this, they did succeed**

 **Xander1966**

 **Well, see what I replied earlier**

 **Lyriss Artemick**

 **Yes, Last Suprise and All-out-Attack both are Persona references.**

 **Guest**

 **The wiki says otherwise and that's what I'm following here.**

 **For those who both waited AND sat through this eternally Long author note; I give a small reward; here's a preview of the duels Happening the next few Chapters from 19 onwards, These will definetly NOT get changed:**

 **C19: Yuya and Odd-eyes vs Severin Sevenstar**

 **C20 Clear Wing and Starve Venom vs Firewall Dragon**

 **C21 Yusaku vs Mayoi (each with their decks from 10 years ago)**

 **C22 Revolver (using World Chalice) vs Dr. Kogami (Yes, I will use his real deck** **)**

 **Now, are These interesting or not?**

 **OC Cards:**

 **Trickstar Trade**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target as many Trickstar Monsters you Control as possible, These Monsters cannot inflict damage, but Special summon one Trickstar Token (Level 11, Light, Fairy, ATK/DEF:200) for each targeted Monster. You can only activate this Cards name once per turn.**

 **Action Row**

 **Action Spell**

 **For every 2 Action Cards any Player obtained this turn, (including this card) draw one Card.**

 **Trickstar Twillight Goddess**

 **Rank 2, Link 4, Light, Fairy, Effect**

 **ATK:4000**

 **Makers: Right, Bottom-left, Down, Bottom-Right**

 **Material: 2 Link 2 Trickstar Monsters**

 **This Card can only be Xyz and/or Link summoned and cannot be summoned in other ways. This Card is only affected by Trickstar Card effects. (Quick-effect)If this Card has no Trickstar Counters on it, you can detach one xyz material from this Card, to place one Trickstar Counter for every Card on the field on this Card.  
When a Card or effect is activated, you can remove a Trickstar Counter from this Card.  
If a Trickstar Counter is removed from this Card, inflict 200 Points of damage.  
While this this Card has an overlay unit or Trickstar Counter, you can negate this Cards destruction by battle any number of times per turn.  
While this Card has no overlay unit or Trickstar counter, double the damage from all other Trickstar effects.**

 **Phantom Knights of Leaky Jar**

 **Level 1, Dark, Warrior, effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 600**

 **If this Card is in your GY, while you Control no Monsters, you can Special summon it from your graveyard. You can only use this cards name's effect once per turn.**

 **Phantom Knights of Loose Chain**

 **Level 1, Dark, Warrior, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: ?**

 **If a Phantom Knight Monster is Special summoned to your side of the field, Special summon all Monsters with this Cards name from your graveyard, These Card ATK/DEF and Level become equal to the summoned monster's.**

 **Damage Technician**

 **Normal Trap**

 **This turn, any** **effect damage lower than 400 will be doubled. You can activate this Cards name only once per turn.**

 **Phantom Knight Conscription**

 **Continous Spell**

 **Once per turn, you can banish one non "Phantom", spell or trap Card to add a "Phantom" Spell or trap Card to your Hand or send them to the graveyard.**

 **Phantom Knigths of Devil's Trace**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you Control two Phantom Knights Monsters, Special summon two Phantom Knight Tokens (Dark, Warrior ATK/DEF:0) with a Level between 1 and 12. These Tokens can be used to xyz summon. You can only summon Dark Monsters the turn you activate this Card.**

 **Knights Attack formation**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you Control 4 or more Phantom Knight Monsters, negate the effects of all Cards your opponent controls and your opponent cannot use Card effects for the rest of this turn. Your opponent cannot activate Card effects in Response to this Cards.**

 **Broken Shields and Spears**

 **Continous Spell**

 **Your opponet** **can't deal piercing damage or prevent their Monsters destruction by battle. If this Card is destroyed, target one Monster on the field, it cannot be destroyed by battle and deals piercing damage.**

 **Thief Lock**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a Card wouldd switch Hands, or Control on the field, negate any effects causing that and inflict 500 Points of damage to your opponent**

 **Damage Follow-up**

 **Action Spell**

 **If you deal damage to your opponent, activate this Card to inflict half that amount to your opponent.**

 **Cyverse Dragon**

 **Level 5, Cyverse, Earth, Effect**

 **ATK:1800**

 **DEF:1900**

 **If a Player(s) doesn't Control Monsters, you can Special summon this Card from your Hand. You can only summon this Cards name once per turn this way.**

 **Link Shadow**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you Control no Monsters, except a Link Monster in the extra Monster zone, Special summon a Link Monster whose Link Rating differs by exactly one from that Monster to a zone your Monster Points to, but the summoned Monster cannot attack.  
You can only activatr this Cards name once per turn.**

 **Data Backup**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target one Cyverse Monster you Control with 500 or less ATK, Special summon as many Monsters with the same name from your deck as possible.**

 **Battle Counter Link**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If your opponent declares a direct attack, you can Special summon one Link Monster from your graveyard by banishing two Monsters as materials from your graveyard (this Counts as Link summoning), your opponent has to continue with their attack.**

 **Eseshako the Trickstar Sovereign**

 **Level 9, Link 6, Light, Fairy, Fusion, Link, Effect**

 **ATK:5000**

 **Markers: All except Top-left and Top-right**

 **Materials: One Trickstar non-Link Monster with 2000 or more ATK and one Trickstar Link Monster, both in the same Location**

 **This Card can only be Fusion and/or Link summoned and can't be summoned by other Card cannot be tributed. If this Card would leave the field, banish one other Card on the field and then one Trickstar Monster from your graveyard, and if you do, this Card stays on the field and gains ATK equal to the ATK of Monster(s) banished by this effect.  
Up to twice per turn during either Players turn you can name one Trickstar Monster, this Card gains that monster's effects in Addition to its own, until the end phase.  
If this Card was summoned using a Spell Card it can attack directly.**

 **Trickstar Hedera**

 **Level 1, Fairy, Light, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:0**

 **Whenever your opponents Phase Ends, they take 200 Points of damage.**

 **Emperor's Charm**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Equip this Card only to a Monster with 4000 or more ATK and/or DEF you Control. If it is destroyed by battle, draw Cards equal to its Level or discard that many from your opponents Hand. (if they have less than that many Cards, send the rest from the top of their deck to the graveyard)  
You can only activate this Cards name once per duel.**

 **Tidal Shiftings**

 **Continous Trap**

 **You can activate this Card during the turn it was set, if it was set during your opponents turn.  
Cards placed on the field by Sea Scales Link Dragon's effect can be used during the turn they were set.  
If a Card was placed on the field by the effect of Link Dragon, this turn, you can immediately after this effect Resolves, Link summon using Sea Scales Monsters you Control.  
If you would Link summon a Sea Scales Monster besides Sea Scales Link Dragon, you can move a Sea Scale Link Dragon you Control to a different unnocupied Monster zone on the field.  
Facedown-card that are banished are always banished face-down.  
You cannot negate card effects twice per turn by the effect of Sea Scales Ritual Dragon.  
**

 **Anti-exile**

 **Action Spell**

 **Return one banished Card to the graveyard**

 **Heal Steal**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a Player would gain life Points, you can have a different Player gain that much.**

 **Midworld Acceleration**

 **Action Spell**

 **Special Summon one, Midworld Acceleration Token (Warrior-type, Earth, Level 1, ATK/DEF:0) Once per turn, while you Control that token, you can negate effect damage**

 **Partner Potion**

 **Action Spell**

 **Increase another player's life Points by 1000.**

 **Synchro Gift**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Draw one card for every Synchro Monster on the field**

 **Predaplague**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Special summon up to** **one Predaplant from your Extra Deck, for every non-Fusion Monster on the field that was summoned from the extra deck and place a Predator counter on those non-Fusion monsters.**

 **Predaplant Hemliger**

 **Level 8, Dark, Plant, Effect**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1400**

 **When a Predator Counter is placed on a Monster, by a different Cards effect, you can place another Predator Counter on a different Monster on the field. All monsters on the field with Predator Counters are treated as Predaplants.  
All Predaplants you Control gain 1000 ATK Points, all Predaplants your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK.  
**

 **Extra Return**

 **Action Spell**

 **Special summon one Monster from your graveyard that was sent there as material for a summon from the extra deck.**

 **Angel of the Earth**

 **Level 4, Earth, Warrior, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 1500**

 **When an Earth** **Monster you Control battles, you can discard this card from your Hand to halve the ATK of your opponents Monster and your Monster gains that lost amount until the end of the battle Phase. If you Control this card, you can return it to your Hand.**

 **Stop!**

 **Action Spell**

 **Negate one card's Continous effects.**

 **Tidal Misdirection**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **When a Sea Scales Monster you Control is targeted for a card effect, banish all cards you Control, then you can Special summon one Sea Scales Link Monster from your Extra Deck**

 **Sea Scales Beserker**

 **Link 4, Water, Sea-Serpent, Link, Effect**

 **ATK:3450**

 **Markers: Left, Right, Bottom-left, Bottom-right**

 **Material: 4 Sea Scales monsters**

 **This cards Link Materials have to be banished. Once per duel, during either player's turn you can Special summon one Sea Scales Link and Ritual Dragon from your GY. Sea Scales Link Dragon always Points to all adjacent Sea Scales monsters, and you can summon Sea Scales Ritual Dragon into any zone with his effect.  
During each end Phase, you can banish all cards in your GY and turn every banished card that's face-down face-up.  
**

 **Heal Lock**

 **Action Spell**

 **Your opponent cannot gain life Points until they discard an Action card.**

 **Reflect**

 **Action Spell**

 **Change the Player that is affected by a card's effect.**

 **Bento Synchro**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Pay 1000 life Points, Special summon one Level 5 or lower Synchro Monster from your Extra deck. (this is treated as synchro summon) It cannot attack, also destroy it during the end Phase.**

 **Ancient Gear Priest**

 **Level 4, Earth, Machine, Synchro, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 1200**

 **Material: Ancient Gear Chess Pawn+ 1 or more non-tuner Ancient Gear Monsters**

 **Once per turn, double the damage dealt by an ancient Gear card, and increase your life Points by half the original damage.**

 **Semi-attack**

 **Action Spell**

 **Halve the attack of one Monster on the field until the end phase**

 **New Effects**

 **Column Switch**

 **Can move from Extra to Main Monster zone as well**


	18. Turning Point

**And here we conclude the duel of desparation! But one tiny announcement before the chapter!  
I have reached 20000 views, which means that the Emma and Spectre vs their Arc-VRAINS Counterparts special duel is in the works and the view-special following that will be a very suprising one, I'll tell you that much.**

* * *

 _Yusaku's POV L1_

„I start by using Horrible Ill Fusion!", Mayoi declared, „I pay half of my life points ( **ScytHeart LP: 100-50** ) to fusion summon a HorReaper monster by shuffling up to five banished monsters back into my deck, at the cost of that monster returning into my extra deck at the end of the turn.  
Now, what will you do? Can I use it or not?"

„First of all, I give the life points I would regain to Roget ( **Machinarex LP: 2500-2550** )", D.D. diver said-

„ _As if that's gonna matter!_ ", Ai taunted him and this time it sounded much angrier than his usual jokes.

„What would you say? Judging from her ‚three cards'-quote, The other card definetly lets her draw. Should we wait?", D.D. diver wondered.

„Negate it immediately. Depending on how she uses this power, waiting to see if the HorReaper monster is troubling might cause more of it than it could prevent", Roget said.

„Like he said, I negate your effect by banishing my field and put Link Dragon back into my extra deck to restore it.", D.D. diver finished.

„ _Now it's on one card…. You can do it, Mayoi, show them this power!_ "

„I know. I activate Pot of Desires!"

„I will pay the cost-", I offered.

„No. I will.", Mayoi insisted.

„The duel will hardly take 10 more turns, than I have cards in my deck.", I argued.

„Neither, will it take 10 of Mayoi's turns?", Yugo argued, "and you already paid for our Pot of Desires, besides, you still have summon from the deck'-cards and even I get that loosing ten cards from your deck two times will probably turn a good few of those into useless draws.", Yugo said.

„I already drew.", Mayoi said, „There's no point in hesitating. First, I summon HorReaper SpecTome, which lets me summon a HorReaper from the GY, but without its stats and I choose PhanTorch."

„ _Eh, didn't you have a better monster to revive?_ ", Ai questioned.

„I've thinned my deck far enough with PitchFreak and negating with AmnesiManiac won't matter this turn.", Mayoi said, „Now I activate Polymerization! _Power of ten years ago, return to this world to set right what once went wrong!_ **FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7, Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare!** "

As the disturbing Insectoid creature descended, Mayoi's aura dissipated.

„What you said in your chants; it lines up with what we know about the incident!", I gasped., „Does that mean-"

„That I will turn this power from something that caused suffering into something better? I don't know. But I don't want Link VRAINS to go, even if SOL has done something horrible in the past, even if my first family might've taken part in it.", she answered.

„Heh, aren't we gonna end up doing just that anyway, once we've beaten Hanoi?", Yugo grinned.

„ _We don't live in a novel or something_ ", Ai deadpanned.

„If you really think that your version of this power is stronger than mine, which duelist are you going to attack first with that monster?", Blue Angel challenged her.

„You. If you're going to summon Candina next turn Yusaku is done for, but if we take you out, we get two turns in a row.", Mayoi reasoned, "But first, I get to choose one of my opponents monsters and equip it to it.  
I choose… _Roget's Link Monster!_ "

„I activate the effect of Ritual Dragon and banish Roget's field! Now Yavix' effect loses its target!", D.D. diver countered.

„Eh, shouldn't you have gone for Chihiro's field?", Yugo asked.

„No, this way it will be easier to reduce Roget's life points to zero and if I am unable survive Destroyer and Ritual Dragon on their own the duel is lost anyway.", I explained her turn. What kind of Person would I be, if I distrusted the Person that saved my life so easily?

„ _Now time to take out opponent No.1!_ ", Ai cheered her on.

„No. No. No! This can't be happening.", Blue Angel muttered, trying to take a step back, but she was held in place by the system's glitch

„Now, she is doomed. Nobody can and will revive you, unless we play something like Upstart Golbin and you will inevitably fail at handing it to SOL. You can't gather Action Cards and there are no handtraps or graveyard effects to save you. There is no hope left.", Roget said.

„Why are you saying this?", I asked, „unless that pragmatic attitude of yours was a lie, there is another reason for you taunting Blue Angel."

„Isn't it obvious? I think that Crimson Heart gave her a little boost in this card creating power, which just ran out, but her actual energy, which she accumulated over 10 years is still there.  
If she is desperate enough, she will use those reserves.", Roget answered, "Or maybe it will crush her spirit so an additional faction won't drive a wedge into our plans. But me telling you this changes nothing since you still have to attack her because Yusaku Fujiki will loose from a direct attack of Trickstar Candina.  
I merely hope she will give you a slight bit more trouble before you take her out."

„Ch, is this really all I can do…", Blue Angel muttered, „but if I really have no-"

„Yavix, attack!", Mayoi interrupted, with her monster letting out a horrible roar, which took out the last of Blue Angel's life points. ( **Blue Angel LP: 500-2700=0** )

Blue Angel was left speechless.

„How could you dodge an attack like that?", Himegeki had his eyes wide open after that attack.

„Well, if we don't want our opponents to use Action Cards too, we know what to play now.", Yugo muttered.

„Phew. Looks like that worked. I end my turn now.", Mayoi said, breathing heavily.

„With Blue Angel gone, it's my tur-"

„Wait, you said something about an incident 10 years ago!", Blue Angel said, clutching her head as if she remembered something painful.

„ _What, YOU have info about that? Are you going to bribe us with them into reviving you if we can?_ ", Ai said and it's still strange to me how much open distrust he puts in his voice. To think that his previous silly behaviour was just a mask was just as unexpected than finding the person that saved me 10 years ago in this duel.

„Please, do you really think they will revive an opponent if they use a card akin to Upstart Golbin? Deciding to take more time on finishing an enemy would be much smarter and keeping the Ai is much more important to them. I'd say finding out the thruth with that thing will be much easier than with some shoddy memory", Roget argued.

„It's true!", she insisted, „I remember it! Please, listen!"

Should I let her tell that story?  
I decided to call up my duel disks menu and view how much time I had until then next action. The counter did not move, so I assume my turn doesn't start officially until I draw or move to get an Action Card, so her trying to trick me into a time-out won't work, that is, unless she's wrong about the glitch's working and it is indeed as bad a sit seems.  
Though, It would benefit Hanoi to cause damage that looks even more horrible than it looks, though I can't figure out the exact purpose of that, other than a scare tactic to make SOL look weak.  
No, I should stop that line of thought before I go even more off-topic.

„Fine. Tell me- I mean us.", I said.

„The memories, they are coming back. Ten years ago, I dueled here. My ace at that time was Wingweaver. I remember a tag duel with someone using Evil Heroes against a HorReaper user and someone with Cyverse Wizard."

„So ten years ago I dueled with -a certain someone- against you and Mayoi. Then I assume someone attacked us.", I deduced, I couldn't have gotten something as important as my 3-things phrase just because my opponent was too honorable after all.

„Yes, and that were the Knights of Hanoi.", she said.

„But, if what Revolver was talking about was true.", Yugo said, „then he was also in that CCE incident. And he's the leader of those Knights. He also seemed to have been tortured and then it wouldn't make sense- maybe you're just talking about something completely different.  
The world isn't a perfectly nice place, so there could've been more than one horrible incident."

„No.", I said, „Perhaps she and/or Revolver don't know the whole truth. Go on."

„I know that I and 5 other people were kidnapped. We were forced to duel over and over with several different decks, and then to create cards with this power, just to gain a small amount of food.", Blue Angel continued.

„One or some of the decks contained Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare, right?", Mayoi guessed.

„Yes.", then she assumed a normal stance again, „That's the end of my wave of memories."

„ _Huh, but the only contradiction to what Revolver said is that the Knight of Hanoi were the attackers. He made it sound like SOL was the true culprit._ ", Ai mused,

„But why did you tell them?", Himegeki asked, „And more importantly, how did you forget all of that? I would expect the scars of such and incident to last forever."

„I-i don't know.", she said, „I suddenly began remembering all of it and couldn't hold it in anymore."

„And what will you do now, Blue Angel?", Yugo asked.

„Wait, that sounds like…", Mayoi muttered.

„I will get rid of the cards I got with this power.", Blue Angel said, „I will leave this and defeat you with my own power, I hope."

„Are you sure?", Yugo asked, „Is there no other way?"

„No. I have to help SOL, but I can't help them with something born from this. I was never supposed to remember any of this, much less to use that power."

„If this damage really isn't as horrible as it looks, then do you really need it? Or why does SOL need it?", Yugo kept pressing on, though I'm starting to believe that someone else of them is in control right now.

„I don't know. But as part of the Zaizen family I have to support SOL technologies. I will ex-"

„Wait! Stay until the end of the duel! Give me that much time!", he insisted.

„Fine, but-", Blue Angel hesitated.

„The next time we get a card that can regenerate the opponent we'll choose you.", Yu-ya? Perhaps, answered. But shouldn't Yuya be gone?

„ _Were you trying to turn this 1v2v3 into a 2v4 just now?_ ", Ai asked.

„Well, considering we have 0 life points, I can't do a better grand re-entrace.", Yuya said.

„So you are Yuya!", Mayoi was about to run towards him, but then was reminded that the glitches hindered our movements, „How did you manage to get back here?"

„Well, that's a story for another day. And then It seems like I have a second story for another day.", Yuya said, „But I can help out Yusaku."

He then thrust out his palm, causing a rainbow-colored light to emanate from him and then to envelop me.

„Wait, his extra deck-", Himegeki gasped looking at the info screen of his duel disk, „it has another card now!"

I checked it and it contained a second Firewall Dragon now.

„So, whatever made you return also allowed you to master the ability of CCE.", I said.

„A Little bit, yes. But the second Firewall copy has a slightly different reason for appearing.", Yuya said, „but you can give yourself a new card now."

„So you don't see any issue with creating cards to help you out either?", Roget asked again, „You were the last of this bunch I expected to use it without guilt. Has your idealism from back in the Synchro Dimension finally wavered?"

„My Pendulum summoning also was created with a strange power. Everyone saw it as cheating first, so it would be hypocritical to complain about using _this_ card-creating ability.  
And about my lost idealism, I have fully understood now, why my entertainmen isn't as powerful as it used to be and what I have to do instead.  
Time to put my new spirit to the test now!"

„I'll start my turn then.", I said, „My turn, draw! I activate Aurora Draw! Yuya, how should I use the power you've given me?"

„You have to be determined while you draw the card. Silence or screams don't actually matter. Picture what you need. But to save energy, create something that is specific, but very useful in this particular scenario. Cards that already exist also take less energy.", Yuya explained, "But most importantly think about _why_ you need this card."

The last part is obvious, so I thought back ten years ago.  
When I was six, my deck still had Ritual monsters, like Cyberse Magician and Paladin of the Storm Dragon. Perhaps I could ritual summon them both using something from the extra deck?

"I'll turn this fight around using 3 Things. 1. A power I had 10 years ago, when I learned about the 3 Things 2. Two Ritual monsters and 3. us three duelists! First, I activate the Ritual Spell Illegal Download Process, this can be only be used once per duel, but can call forth any number of cyberse Ritual monsters for any amount of Tribute!", I declared.

"Rituals? You really are different from the fictional Yusaku, as far as I know at least. But you really are going to use two from 10 years ago?", Himegeki wondered.

"Some cards from the beginning of duel monsters are so powerful they have been banned for over that time.", I said, "Illegal Download Process can also allow me to use monsters from my extra deck at the cost of giving half of my life points to an opponent, to summon them from my main deck! ( **Playmaker LP: 1000-500** ) I will give them to Blue Angel!" ( **Blue Angel LP:0-500** )

"Have you lost your mind?", Machinarex asked, "Wasn't the girl, which turned out to be someone that saved you **ten years** ago arguing that you should give These costs to the one with the highest life Points? Are you really preferring Yuya Sakaki's solution? If you hadn't resurrected Blue Angel, you wouldn't need to waster your attack on her.  
Or are you taking another 'crazy risk' right now?"

"As opponents, it would be a huge hindrance if you understood why we are acting the way we do.", I countered, "The monsters I'll sacrifice for this summon are Firewall Dragon, the 2nd Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow, Zefra Metaltron and Link Spider! The Contract has been made! Sage and Dragon clad in power of Technology! RITUAL SUMMON! Combined Levels 11, Paladin of the Storm Dragon and Cyberse Magician! ( **Magician ATK: 2500 Paladin ATK: 1900** )

A Portal similar to the one in Link Summoning appeared on the ground, but the arrows appeared like on a hendecagramm with the appearance of each Link Monster being split into Code, which was devided upon the arrows.  
The Image of the Portal then split and each piece moved apart, with the two rituals emerging.

"Huh, not banworthy, but they might be troubling.", Himegeki admitted.

"But the most important part of this turn, I use Dual Assembwurm's effect from my graveyard! I banish Firewall Dragon and Link Spider to revive it, but I have to additionally halve its ATK! ( **ATK: 2800-1400** )  
But since it has less than 1500 ATK now, I can activate Inferno Reckless Summon to summon my other Assembwurms from my deck!"

"Time to reduce them to Zero!", Mayoi cheered.

"I will use an Assebwurm with full ATK to attack Roget directly!", I I declared. Assembwurm swatted a sphere of data towards him with its tail, but he remained unfazed at the rest of his life Points being taken out. ( **Machinarex LP: 2550-2800=0** )

"You're probably expecting us to think that I was too greedy trying to weaken you by making this loss as painful as possible.", Roget said, "but I assure you, that you won't be able to take out the rest of my partners life Points."

"So, you're technically saying-", Himegeki began.

"Yes, I believe in you.", Roget said.

Himegeki looked dumbdounded at those words.

" _It just feels so wrong on so many Levels to hear him say that._ ", Ai said.

"I completely agree.", Yuya said, "He doesn't seem like someone that would care about friendship. Back in the Synchro Dimension, you were considering my Entertainment dueling ridiculous, weren't you?

"I did.", Roget answered, "But thinking that your partner is capable is something completely different from friendship. It has nothing to do with idealistic delusions. In fact, believing in him without being a friend is a much stronger statement, as it is based on pure rational calculations, rather than deceiving emotions."

"You mean those you tried to exploit earlier?", Mayoi muttered.

"Indeed. Though you seem to be more resistant towards those manipulation attempts than I thought, though that can be a good sign too.", Roget answered.

"How can any of them, NOT falling for your dirty tricks be a good sign for you?", Blue Angel wondered.

"Well, they are not as dirty as using supernatural means to manipulate draws, and speaking of that, what does it say about our ability as duelist if we defeat the users of a supernatural way of rigging duels without using said ability ourselves?", Roget asked us.

"W-well that's certainly an ambitious goal...", his partner muttered, "defeating them without any supernatural skills of my own..."

"Don't think that this will be an easy task for one second! I attack your Destroyer with Cyberse Magician! When fighting a Link Monster, he gains 1000 ATK Points! ( **ATK: 2500-3500** )", Cyberse Magician disintegrated Destroyer with a simple purple beam of magic. ( **D.D. diver L** **P: 17700- 17650** )

"Now I attack your Ritual Dragon with the 2nd full-power Assembwurm!", this time, Assembwurm created cybernetic strings on both of its sides, grabbing Ritual Dragon and tossing it onto a Formation of platforms. ( **D.D. diver LP:** **17650-16850** )

"Now for attacks 3 and 4! Paladin and the half-assembwurm, attack directly together! Cyber Lightning Blade!", Dual Assembwurm created a small Lightning and shot it towards Himegeki's direction, Paladin of the Storm Dragon Then directly flew into it, charging his blade with electricity before striking our Opponent. ( **D.D. diver LP:16850-15450-13550** )

"Now before my final strike, Aoi Zaizen, who do think caused that horrible incident from 10 years ago?", I asked.

"What are you trying to achieve with that?", Himegeki wondered, "Do you think she'll join you as partner after all if she opens her eyes to the ugly truth? Besides, you should've reserved this move for the 1400 ATK Wurm."

"The Question stands.", I said, ignoring him.

"It's Hanoi and Hanoi alone without question!", Aoi answered, "whatever Revolver said in your last duel was definetly a lie!"

"Do you think so? Because there might be a way to check whether this CCE was involved in the creation of Link VRAINS.", I said.

"What do you mean, Yus- Oh, I get it!", Mayoi said.

" _You mean Blue Angel uses her own power to restore the VRAINS, which should only work if what Revolver said is true. But how would she do that?_ "

"I have an idea.", Yuya said, "What if she passed on her energy, like I did to Yusaku, but not to a Player and instead tossed it onto the Ground?"

Roget seemed like he was going to add something along the lines of, "That wouldn't prove anything because...", but since he intended to demoralize her after her first loss, keeping her in the duel obviously wasn't part of his plan.

"That's what I though of.", I said, "Are you willing to face that possibility?"

"Fine, I'll use up all of the power I have left, nothing more nothing less and discharge it into the network and then you'll see that VRAINS isn't built on a torture experiment!", Blue Angel announced, she surrounded herself with the glow of that power once more and thrust her palm downwards, after a few seconds we could see hints of a normal road on the White ground, then she stopped.

"T-that's n-not possible!", she screamed.

"But is is the truth.", Roget said, "Your dreams as a duelist could only be fullfilled thanks to an old forgotten nightmare from the past. What will you now?"

"I don't want to- I won't believe that! Thiscan'tbethiscan'tbethiscan'tbe! ", Blue Angel cried and she broke down sobbing, then she stood up and placed her hand on her deck.

" _Wha- you can't draw now!_ "

"No, she's not drawing out of turn-", Mayoi said with concern in her voice.

"Blue Angel is surrendering.", Yuya said.

( **Blue Angel LP: 500x0=0** )

"It just can't be, I refuse to believe it...", she muttered, "I had these incredibly strong cards and still I lost. And it turned out all these cards come from the Nightmare I have Long forgotten. I need to prove you wrong . I will duel you againand defeat you, but first I need to..."

Then she logged out. Dammit! If only I had said something different!  
If Kirito is indeed on Hanoi's side, or has changed for the worse in some other from when I meet him again, then I won't be able to bring him back to our side, if I can't even convince these people!

"What was that speech?", Himegeki wondered.

"Pay that no mind, it won't matter.", Roget said.

"You... didn't seem like the type to try and changed peoples views with speeches.", Mayoi said, furrowing her brows.

"Ironically, while I was 'away', I basically learned something about, not doing speeches like that.", Yuya muttered.

"But I fear I may need to use it in the future.", I answered, "I attack Himegeki with the last Assembwurm. ( **D.D. diver LP: 13350-10550** )  
Then I use my Paladin, the Assembwurm with 1400 ATK and Cyberse Magician as Link material to summon the last of my three Gaia Sabers."

" _Are you sure it's worth going through this much effort just to get rid of one weak attack target?_ ", Ai questioned.

"So, it actually understood an unconventional move, not made by that kids abominations for once.", Roget commented.

" _Ignoring that comment, do you think it's time to test the Data Storm theory?_ ", Ai asked.

"Definetly, I'd say.", Mayoi said.

"What was that theory?", Yuya asked.

"Because Ai's Data Storm might be connected to the card creation energy and Blue Angel was able to move while under the energy's influence, we assumed that by spreading it around the field, we could move inspite of the damage to the system.", I explained.

"I'm normally all for Action Card, but won't it help it them too? And we're in a really tight spot", Yuya wondered again.

"Yes, but we need Action Cards even more than we need them to not have 'em ", Mayoi answered.

" _So, I'm not the only one missing a few details, but without further ado, DATA STORM RELEASE! Swing into Action, Playmaker and ScytHeart!_ "

Unlike the last 3 times, there was only a small 'amount' of data wind on the ground, more like 'Data fog', although I did see the strange lightnings dissapearing and felt like I was no longer restrained. then I walked until I was positioned next to an Action card and Mayoi did the same. "I end my turn."

"So, you can collect your cards again, but like Roget said, I will defeat you, now matter how many new cards you get out of thin air, with my own deck only!", Himegeki declared, "My turn, draw! I use Card of Sanctity, banishing all everything to draw two cards!  
And I got just what I needed! I normal summon Sea Scales Secuctress and since I have a banished Sea Scales..."

"You're going to take our monters! But not if I-", Mayoi grabbed the next Action Card, "darn, not a solution unfortunately."

"I special summon Sagess and banish everything I control to 'seduce' Yavix and both full-power Assembwurms!", he declared.

Seductress blew a blue heart-shape towards all monsters, putting them into a Trance, causing them to follow after her, while Himegeki's field faded.

"Now, Yavix attack ScytHeart! Unleash your howl!"

"I use Last Escape-", this doubled her life Points, but the roar struck her before she could collect another one. ( **ScytHeart LP: 50-100; 100-2700=0** )

"Out once more.", she muttered.

"And now It's just us two.", Himegeki noted, "I attack Gaia Saber with the Wurm! ( **Playmaker LP:500-300** )"

I ran. I couldn't let it end now. I had to find out where Kirito was. I saw a high-up platform, but the Impact of the attack threw me onto the ground. I manifested the power given to me by Yuya once more and jumped upwards again. Maybe if there was an effective way to reuse the Action card we had collected previously, I could turn this around.

"I attack you directly!", he declared. I was again, painfully thrown to the ground, but not before I grabbed an activated the Action Card.

"I use Otherworld Encore! This lets me Special summon a Token ( **ATK:0** ) will you attack it again? Or will you stop?", I said.

"I'll continue!", he said.

"Whenever the token battles I can use one Action Card from the graveyard, but it cannot be used or obtained for the rest of the duel, I choose Avoid!"

" _Ugh, those moves make me really nauseous. But at least we survived another turn._ "

"Then I'll settle it in my next turn. Your move.", Himegeki said.

"My turn, draw! I'll counter your formation with one simple Card, Raigeki! Now I revive Assembwurm by banishing Powercode and Decode Talker! And I attack with the token. It won't deal damage, but I can reuse Bi-Attack on Assembwurm! ( **Wurm ATK: 1400-2800** ) With which I'll attack you directly! ( **D.D. diver LP: 10550-7750** ) But this isn't the end of my turn!"

I scanned our Location for Action Cards, and concentrate my Energy on not getting traps by accident, though perhaps I don't even need to race. tense?

"Shouldn't you be on the search for Action Cards?", Roget Questions, "What are you planning by Standing still?"

Then I felt something next to my field. I picked up an Action Card from the Ground.

"This, the data Storm might be weak in her, but it does blow around the Action Cards. And now I activate Draw!", this time I focused all of my spirit into this one draw, "I activate Zero Buster! This card lets Monster with 0 attack points strike you 5 times in a turn! Meaning I get to reuse 4 Action Cards this turn!"

"Ts, that could be a problem.", Himegeki muttered.

"Don't worry, the card also prevents his token from increasing his own ATK or damaging you this turn.", Roget said, "It will hardly change the inevitable."

"Second attack! I reuse Partner Potion on Mayoi! ( **ScytHeart LP: 0-1000** )  
Third attack! I reuse Reflect to shift the heal lock from Yuya to Roget!  
Fourth attack! I use Double Potion on Yuya and myself! ( **Playmaker LP: 300-1100 The Dark Knight LP: 0-800** )"

Himegeki decided to use my earlier move and picked up an Action Card the data Storm swept next to him.

"Not now...", he said, gritting his teeth, "I use Foolish Revival, I choose Red-eyed Dice, but revive him onto ScytHeart's field. Then I won't use Action Cards either! It won't matter how many times you revive your partners!"

"Fifth attack! I choose Draw! I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn! I set a Card and end my turn.", he said, but he didn't falter

"I draw now! I summon HorReaper MadMace and attack you directly! ( **D.D. diver LP: 7750-5950** ) It's your turn Yuya!", Mayoi said.

"I'll showyou the power I gained while I was away! My turn, draw! First, I activate Odd-eyes Jumpstart! This allows me to summon **Odd-eyes Dragon** from my deck!"

"Odd-eyes?", Himegeki gasped, "Without the pendulum?"

"Oh, I still have its evolved form. But now I'll go the path of evolution in a different way! Come forth, gate of reunion, after we went astray, let us reforge our Fellowship! The summoning condition is Odd-eyes Dragon or Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon! I set the link marker with the original Version! LINK SUMMON! Let's fight together, Link 1, Odd-eyes Link Dragon! ( **Marker: Up ATK: 2500** )"

The new Dragon lacked the strange horns of pendulum dragon, but it did have the wing-like bones jutting out of ist torso which were now green and orange respectively. The spere that made up the stomach of the dichromatic Dragon was glowing brightly. The scales on the back now were colored in a repeating pattern of light and dark blue.

"And now, since Odd-eyes doesn't feel like attacking you directly I use his effect to put MadMace in front of your Link marker! What is the point you ask?  
Odd-eyes thinks its better to take the risk and deal as much damage to you as possible before you get a second turn.  
Because if he fights a monster he points to he will unite the effects of his original and pendulum form, but they work on monsters of any level and if I use the original to summon him, he will deal the full ATK of the Monster he destroys as Damage!"

"He, I ensure you that I will survive this round!", Himegeki declared.

"Do you think so? Then the fun- has just begun! Odd-eyes, attack MadMace! Spiral Strike and Reaction Force! ", Yuya shouted( **D.D. diver LP: 5950-4550** ) and now, Afterfire! ( **D.D. diver LP: 4550-2750** ) And now, Yusaku's turn!"

Odd-eyes grabbed MadMace by its hand, tossed it in front of Chihiro, surrounded itself in blue fire and blasted it into bits. Then another blue flame erupted from below him when the second effect went off.

"I draw! I revive another Assembwurm by banishing Cyberse Magician and Paladin of the Storm Dragon! Then I normal summon Cyberse Wizard! I attack directly with Assembwurm!"

"I use Storming Mirror Force! Your Monsters are shuffled into the deck!", Himegeki countered, "Good thing I still have those Kinds of cards."

" _That's really bad. what If he draws a Monster with 1100 or more ATK? Or a card that deals that much damage?_ ", Ai worried.

"Then we'll go get Action Cards and hope for the best.", Mayoi said, gritting her teeth, "Unfortunately that's all we can do now."

"I'll-", Himegeki said, but then his arm started shaking.

"Have you forgotten what I said earlier?", Roget asked, "remember, even if they can re-arrange their decks, luck is still a part of dueling. You shouldn't count on having it, but neither should you be convinced that you or any opponent cannot draw that one card to turn it around, even if one just a normal Person and another has supernatural forces on their side."

"R-Right. My turn", Then he took a deep breath and drew his card, "it won't be an instant Victory, but it will end this. I have to believe in myself. I activate the continous spell tidal fate!"

The cards artwork was disturbing. But not by repulsive imagery, but due to lacking any Picture as if to symbolize that there's to many ways to loose as if to grasp it them all one single picture.

"This card lets me Link Summon once per turn and it can be any Monster, as long as ftting Link Mterial is banished. I can set the markers with Amazoness, Seductress and Serenity. Come forth, circuit leading to my vctory!The summoning conditions are 2 or more Sea Scales Monsters. I choose Link 3, Sea Scales Diviner! ( **ATK: 2700 Markers: Right, top-Right, Bottom-right** )  
Once per turn, Diviner can place any banished Monster at her marker and if it leaves the field, you take damage equal to its attack!  
I choose to take your Firewall Dragon!"

Sea Scales Diviner was just a blue skinned human wman, with slight traces of scales, in an Indigo colored robe, she held her hands in a praying gesture and Firewall Dragon materialized itself.

" _Since it just places it doesn't care about fullfilled summoning conditions, but at least we can use damage negation against this card._ ", Ai said.

"But we can't rely on Action Cards just getting swept to our feet. Let's get searching!", Yuya said.

"I'm way ahead of you!", Mayoi said.

"But first, I will use Waboku. Per rules of this mode, I give myself the effect of not taking damage and Odd-Eyes the inability to be destroyed by battle.", I said, before going on my own way of collecting Action cards.

"In that case, I'll end the Battle Phase and-"

"W-wait, I'll use Dark Cure!", Mayoi interrupted.

"Alchemic Cycle unfortunately reduces's Red-eyed Dice's attack to zero ( **ATK: 100-0** )", Yuya also interrupted after an impressive set of jumps and leaps across the field, after which I found one, but it was merely Limit Impulse, which couldn't be used and would only activate itself to reduce my hand for Tokens-

"-Link summon Sea Scales Squire! ( **ATK: 1050 Marker: Bottom-left, Bottom** ) Since Firewall left the field you will take its attack Points as damage!"

Firewall turned into a set of particles, which surrounded me.

Mayoi and Yuya manage to each collect another card, but-

"This means I have to activate Limit Impulse by using my partner's cards-", I tried to delay it further.

"Does it matter?", Roget asked coldly. After he finished this sentence, the attack hit me full force, each particle hitting me from every direction.  
( **Playmaker LP: 1100-2500=0** )

 **Winner: D.D. diver and Machinarex**

"Did we-", Yuya muttered.

"Just loose?", Mayoi finished.

I was at a loss for words. The last time, we- no Yuya and Mayoi, just faced a victory that didn't gain us anything. But now _I_ am facing an actual loss alongside them.

" _He, well I gue-",_ Ai began, but he got cut off before he could say whatever he planned to.

 _Takeover programm activated-_

"Technically it's not over yet.", Himegeki admitted, "But there's no reason to continue further. If you want some last words with Ai. I'll be in the place where we logged in."

"Are you really sure?", Roget asked.

"Yes.", he said as they both logged out.

"There is no other Option left.", I said, not having processed the Situation just yet.

"Before you leave, one last warning, Playmaker.", Roget announced.

"What?", I said grimly, "None of your Insults managed to shatter our will previously. This loss…. it's more soul-crushing than any of those words."

"Do you think you're the only one allowed to fight with endless Determination? Let me tell you three things.  
1\. It will be much harder from here on out.  
2\. You will soon face the true power of Hanoi.  
3\. Go ahead, Gather even more allies than those two. It won't matter. It will just make the difficulty of the fights less unbearable.", Roget said.

Without a word, or any immediate thoughts on his final declaration on his last speech, I pressed the return function of my duel disk.

* * *

 _L2 Chihiro's POV_

Was this real? Did I manage to defeat Playmaker and take Ai, despite them discovering these duel manipulating abilities, while I didn't? Sure, Dusktopia created these cards with a power, but I didn't use them afterwards myself.  
It wasn't fear of failing at the last second that made me tremble before the final Battle Phase, it was disbelief that this actually was going to happen.  
But after leaving Link VRAINS and arriving at our previous spot, I wasn't able to enjoy this Victory.

I saw all of them lying unconscious on the ground, Aoi seemed to have left the scene, sure enough Link VRAINS hasn't given them new injuries, but I saw bloodstains on the shirt of Mayoi Miyabino's uniform.  
I had worries about fighting for the 'bad guys' for the sake of returning home before, but now? I need to convince Dusktopia to solve this without them suffering worse than this, but first-!

" _Stop Standing around! Go to the hospital, make sure they're not dead!_ ", Ai yelled at me, full of rage.

"R-Right, I'll do that.", I muttered. I used my duel disks calling function for ambulance, telling them that I found them passed out like this and followed into the hospital to see if well, they're really just unconscious, thankfully the responsible hospital staff said they were majorly exhausted, but not in lethal danger and that the girl's injuries were just a series of cuts that opened, and told me that it was probably caused from an accident caused in Link VRAINS.  
I told the Hospital staff the names of each of them, so they could call their relatives.  
After that… I just waited, honestly I didn't want to talk about my next mission or what to do with Ai, now that we have him.  
That Victory should have been an accomplishment, but it feels so hollow.

" _Urgent message for Chihiro Himegeki!_ ", something on my duel disk buzzed.

"What the-? That's not how-", wait a sec, that's Ai himself. While he was silent the entire time, he must have tried to figure out how to talk to me without anyone listening!

"Who is it?", I asked.

" _her_ _mother wants you for you to wait until her Arrival._ ", Ai said in akwardly decrypted language. Gr, did he have to bring up family members? So I should wait so that Mayoi's mother. Why would he want me to do that?

"Look, I don't know your plan, but if you're trying to trick me, it won't work. What's Mayoi's mother supposed to do? Yank the duel disk straight off my arm? I can just go back to my place with this disk, so it has even less chance of working than normally.", I answered.

I know it was dumb to announce this right in the open, but I couldn't bring myself to care about anything other than them being safe.  
Make no mistake, I will still be on Dusktopia's side an fulfill his mission, but even if I'm not going to be the idealistic hero guy, I don't want blood on my hands.

" _So, we are going to risk being found out? Fine, if you're going to take a Refuge in Audacity, let me tell you this: Playmaker will rise back up. Your partner telling us what's wrong only tolds us how we need to improve. And they will do just that_ ", Ai said sternly.

"Really? Have you seen Sea Scales Brawler? That should be one of my weaker cards, yet it's probably the most busted one. If they don't get a better deck or master that bullshit power, they can get all the Character Development they want and it will hardly do them any good.", I said.

" _Badly balanced deck or not, d_ _on't think I don't see how bad you feel for what happened to them-_ "

"If I didn't would I have called the ambulance?", I said, gritting my teeth.

" _but whoever is your boss will definetly make you do stuff that's worse. How can you work for that guy?_ ", Ai questioned me.

"I won't tell you. Not now. Maybe even never. But if I can find a way to solve this without winning a literal life-or-death duel-"

" _And what if not? Will you quit? Be a traitor and come to our side?_ "

"That's the stuff I won't tell you.", I said, pushing those thoughts away.

At this point, I heard someone's footsteps, I looked around the corner. I saw a black woman in Jeans and a plain green sweater. So it didn't look like Mayoi's mother.

"Who are you?", she asked me, with a deadly glare in her eyes.

" _His name is-_ ", I quickly muted Ai, but I was quickly figured out. So this was Mayoi's mom after all, just not her biological one. There would be no reason for Ai to intentionally reveal himself to people he doesn't know.

"I'm just...", I tensed up, but... I couldn't figure out what to say.

"I know Mayoi, Yuya and Yusaku were found injured. I assume it was from a duel in Link VRAINS. You dueled them.", she said.

This was scary. So she knew about their mission.

"I was the one who called the ambulance.", I said, trying to justify myself.

"You have my gratitude for that, but only if you are NOT the one who caused them to be here in the first place  
But I have no thousands of questions to interrogate you with, I will visit my daughter and her friends, their safety is more important than that anyway. consider yourself lucky this conversation ended as it began.", she told me and left.  
After that, I let out the biggest sigh of relief possible. Thank god she was at loss for words on how to interrogate me! But I knew that I had to return to Dusktopia's room in an instant. I didn't want to run into Kusanagi as well at any cost.

"So you have been thinking about the outcome I assume.", Roget said.

"Yeah, but perhaps, ah you know what, forget it.", I said, "Let's just deliver Ai to Hanoi and proceed with the plan."

"Really, do you have nothing to discuss?", he asked.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you want to play the therapist all of a sudden?", I asked, completely baffled.

"Oh, I haven't started taking a liking to you. We will not end up fraternizing, I can assure you of that.", Roget said.

"Really? Then why do you suddenly care so much about how I feel? And what was it with your weird cynical take on the 'I believe in you?-thing'", I continued pressing him.

"Frankly, I did not know that our declarations of inevitability would come true. I was just taking _a risk crazier than usual_ as the girl put itl, to hammer it home how insignificant they are.", Roget answered.

"You still didn't answer my first question.", I didn't let go of that one.

"While I don't intend to form a bond with you, I can't work with a partner that is shaken up negatively by his succes. It's all about what I need to achieve my goals, exactly that and nothing else.", he claimed, "as jarring as this behaviour is to you, it is still deeply rooted in pragmatism. I don't have an endless number of security people at my disposal, so I had no reason to care for their well-being. But in this situation, your just a lesser-ranking team member, not a subordinate. "

"And I won't throw those chances away, but when you claimed you believed in me, you said it was out of rationality, so do you have a 'Logical reason' for me to be happy about this?", I asked.

"I don't think you're receptive to pure logic at this moment, so I will tell you something else.", Roget said, "see this event as a proof that this is a reality and no fiction anymore. Turn your guilt into glasses that see through the Illusion of the fictional worlds of the Yu-Gi-Oh!-anime.  
Who you fought today were people not characters and they always will be, similaritys to fictional Worlds be damned."

"I know you weren't going to sweet-talk me, but to get more grim...", I muttered, "but you're right. This could be what I need to separate my perception from this word and the anime once and for all. It was only useful in that dummy deck duel against Yusaku anyway."

"Then I hope that opinion won't swing back and forth anymore, like that Yuya's Pendulum.", Dusktopia said as he entered our room with loud, echoing footsteps, "But what does Ignis have to say about that?"

Oh, right he was muted this whole time, so I switched him on again.

" _WHO ARE YOU!? Why are you two serving a FREAKING GOLDEN KNIGHT?! And why does Roget have such a terribly outdated Fashion sense?_ ", Ai screamed as he was allowed to speak again.

"I could reveal my identity, but can you not figure it out on your own?"

" _Such a know it a- wait could you be **Dusktopia?**_ ", Ai deduced.

"Of Course you could. If one of your Team members has access to Yavix it stands to reason that you are Aware of Severin and K- wait I'll let you find out the Sagess' Name yourself."

" _Eh, but I won't be with Yusaku for a while, how can I tell him to figure it out on his own? And how do you know the Dark Sagess?_ ", Ai wondered.

"Do you think I actually need them to do figure it out? You being able to do it, was a mere figure of speech. Though it is no suprise that Severin prefers her over me and that he is scheming behind the scenes for even longer than us two, though since Yavix was not enough to prevent the recent Calamity, I wonder how long it will take until his own envoys arrive. ", Dusktopia said.

" _Whatever you're going to tell me I won't tell the people you want me to tell it to. Whoever those are! Cuz there's definetly some plan behind that! I think..._ ", Ai said, sounding less confident with each sentence.

"What a weak act of defiance in confrontation with the unknown and unexpected, I had expected These AI's to do better. Besides, even if you knew how I was expecting you to act, do you really think 'not doing exactly as I want at any cost' is the perfect counterstrategy?"

"I don't want to interrupt you or anything.", I said, "But what are we going to do, now that we have taken Ai from Yusaku?"

"Call it Ignis, that's his real name.", Dusktopia insisted, "the plan is simple. Give it to Hanoi and do as they say. I think what they have planned with him will align with my own desires."

" _Why do you know my name?_ ", Ignis asked.

"You don't need to know that.", Roget said.

" _And what DO I Need to know?_ ", Ignis asked, presumably in a faint attempt to gain more Information.

"Only that this will be a turning point in this game.", Roget answered.

"Speaking of this game, there is one thing I have to ask of you, Dusktopia!", I remembered.

"Have I not mentioned it? The house where you life will be upgraded. And I will teach you how to use CCE yourself, though you did manage to do it subconsciously once already.", Dusktopia said.

" _He did WHAT?_ "

"When?", I demanded.

"That last lucky draw. Funny how it works. It doesn't care whether you're a good person or even if you do as you say. It just requires a gifted individual and a strong will. At least the first few times.", Dusktopia revealed, "Why are you suprised? Your whole deck was made with it, really not the circumstance for a  
'I duel with my own strength'-speech."

"W-well what I was meant to ask was-", I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever reaction he might have, "Is there a way for this mission to end without me ending someone else's entire life?  
I'm not having false hope of being the real hero, I really just don't want blood on my Hands.  
At the very least not directly, if that is all I can ask from you."

To explain that 'directly'-thing, I didn't think I was gonna get more than that.

"I swear if a life comes to an end at your Hands it will be unintentional collateral damage.", Dusktopia answered.

Everyone was silent. Was it really that easy?

"But of Course things won't stay that simple. Instead I will ask you to confront Yusaku Fujiki once more. Tell him where you come from, say whatever you need to, to make them reconsider beating you. And in the future, while you won't take anyone's life you should be willing to use any non-lethal honorless means that I order you to use.", Dusktopia said.

"I'm not sure if Playmaker and co. will relent just because this isn't a black/White issue-", I began.

"Will you be willing to forsake honor if it prevents you from directly taking life?", Dusktopia repeated.

" _Don't do it! It won't be worth it! In fact, I don't think it will be of any good to you! As in-",_ I muted Ai.

"Fine. I will do everything you say, as long as it doesn't kill anyone."

* * *

 _L3 Kusanagi's POV_ _Kusanagi's house_

It was a hugeshock and even that is an understatement.  
Without the AI on our hand our chances to find out Kirito's whereabout have lessened greatly, not only that, but they were also hospitalized from their duel  
But thankfully they were most likely going to survive their injuries, still they weren't going to wake up yjudz yet, so I convinced Futaba not to stay in the Hospital because we would only end up worrying needlessly. And because we couldn't risk discussing the potential circumstances that lead to this in a place where anyone could overhear us, so we went to my place.

"To think we would first meet under circumstances like that.", I muttered.

"Yes, it's not what I wanted either.", she said, "but I am quite sure who defeated them."

"You are?", I asked, she then described another kid with a duel disk that contained Ai.

"I am afraid we have met him already.", I said grimly, "His Name is Chihiro Himegeki. But his Story was already strange enough."

"Really? It can't be stranger than Yuya's story About the supreme king."

"He told you everything about that?", I asked curiously.

"I wouldn't have let him live at my house if he hadn't. Besides, I have a good Intuition for what strange and crazy stories are true and which aren't.", Futaba answered.

"Well, it seems he is from a world where Yuya and Yusaku are the protagonists of fictional works, which is how he knows about Yusaku being Playmaker. It seems he has used that to force them into a duel earlier than expected."

"So he made it look like he was dangling that leverage in front of you, but struck instantly after all. And we're fictional in his world? Everything is getting crazier and crazier.", Futaba muttered, "but I will stand by my word. Since your Team has suffered a loss, I will join it."

"You will? They haven't mentioned that to me. It sure would be great to have someone on a Charisma Duelist's Level by our side."

"So Mayoi let it slip that I am one. Well, I figured she would share it with friends should she find any."

"Though I wonder how Yusaku sees her and Yuya. He agreed to watching your Duel because he believed getting closer will help them work together, as opposed to making this a strict working relationship, but I'm not sure it worked in such a short time."

"There is one thing that I wonder, what were _your_ first thoughts on all of this becoming so much more strange?"

"I could barely form a thought to express my shock and suprise when I saw Mayoi in the Hotdog truck, admittedly part of that was the thought of Yusaku Meeting a girl, but.. she would exactly be the kind of girl Yusaku could put up with, if there are any."

"I think so, Mayoi could probably get along with all kinds of People. I guess I'm to fault for her not making use of that strength.", she said, trying to hold back the dissapointment in her voice.

"Hey, you don't need to blame yourself for that."

"Maybe not, but surely you wonder 1. How I 'met' her and 2. Why am I joining this fight only now?"

"I do, but you don't have to tell me. It's good enough to have an additional strong duelist on our side."

"And you trust us so easily?", she asked.

"I admit, it was out of necessity. They didn't seem malevolent so we let them join in, and they could've just gone to Hanoi if we didn't let them join, for all we know.  
But Yusaku seems to want to actully become Friends with them, even if he just thinks that kind of relationship with them is the most practical.", I answered.

"Speaking of practical, how are we going to go about me joining you all?", Futaba wondered, "I can't allow this to endanger my position as Charisma duelist."

"Understandable. An extra account for Ttese occasions only would definetly be needed. Perhaps you need to change your deck as well."

"That would be difficult. I don't cling on to my previous decks and the Anti deck is really only good for testing the worst case Scenario HorReapers could face. The Subterror deck is only suited for casual duels. I think cutting down the pro-exclusive cards is sufficient.  
Either that or I actually join SOL, should they prepare a group of fighters against Hanoi. But that would have the risks of having to fight you.", Futaba suggested various other Options.

"There isn't an easy answer. We should wake for the three to wake up and discuss it with them.", I said.

"True, but Mayoi might still insist on doing it herself.", she said. Huh, it oddly feels like she _wants_ to talk About her past.

"Why? With how things have been going lately I assume the reasons aren't the obvious ones."

"But it's not that complicated, My life isn't as important as hers, but I can't risk my life, because she needs me."

"So, if I understand what you're trying to say with these Kind of contradictory reasons...", I hesitated

"It seems you have got it.", Futaba agreed, "if it wasn't for Mayoi, what is my purpose? Though I suppose, letting her fight because then that kid at least won't have to live without me is a morbid way to deal with it."

So, in a way she was indeed silently calling for help, but is very worrying

"You shouldn't think of your life as lowly!", I said, slamming my fist on the table, "Don't let her do something dangerous instead of you because otherwise she would be without a mother! That is-"

"I'm sorry. I just dragged you into my own messed-up issues."

"To be fair, your family got dragged into mine and Yusaku's . It's only fair if we are both open about it."

"I suppose. Then I should perhaps tell you how I and Mayoi 'met'. It might clear up a few things.", she said.

She then told me, how ten years ago, her only friends; Sojiro and Wakaba Midoriya planned to fetch to Mayoi from School, but never arrived, so Mayoi began to walk home on her own. But she got hit by a her parents car who fell asleep while driving.

"Do you see it now? Ever since, Mayoi blames herself for it. She doesn't want a Situation where someone close to her would die instead."

"I do understand your point now, but even then you shouldn't think of yourself this way.", I said.

"I'll try, but to make it worse, they were both members of SOL tech. And considering the timespan, whatever incident happened 10 years ago, they might have been overworked to death for some nefarious purpose by them.", she revealed.

They could've done something that lead to the creation of Hanoi and therefore the kidnapping of Kirito. No, I can't get blinded by that fact. It was still Hanoi that did it, not SOL themselves.

"But in the end you had to join our side, because your worries took over and you knew taking her away from this team wouldn't work.", I guessed.

"That's basically it. And also, I can't just switch from being a Charisma Duelist to something else. If I can gain a better chance at preventing Hanoi from destroying Link VRAINS, I'll take it.", Futaba said.

"But what if the horrible zhings SOL most likely did, come to li? VRAINS could have to be shut down and preventing it, from getting destroyed Ends up being all for nothing.", I wondered.

"In my 30 since I started playing this game, I've learned one thing. Dueling can't be stopped that easily."

* * *

 _L4 Emma's POV_

"So, what does your experiment say about Aoi Zaizen?", I asked Severin.

"She is definetly part of the six. That means we are aware of her, you and GO. It tooks its time, but now that you are on tracks it seems we are finding them out one after another.", he complimented.

"Oh, don't flatter me.", I said, "Remember, I'm not on this to get revenge for a horrible episode of my past. My cooperation is just for the material gain."

"The 'gain' is already on your account. Also, with the high amount I've given you so far, do you still need to bounty hunt?"

"It's more profitable than you think. I'm just not showing the whole world how much I have exactly."

"Then do you know the next for certain who else was involved in the incident?"

"Well, I have used my Knowledge of CCE, or D.E. as you refer to it and I managed to discover that there is a user lurking in the system with Incredible amounts of it. It has to be one member. But I couldn't get data on the Hanoi related incident victims."

"I assume you will join the fight of the void once it happens, am I right?", he asked.

"You are correct. And I plan on hiring other duelists to join me in service of Akira Zaizen.", I answered.

"Then I've decided. I will search and send my own minions when it comes to that, but duel any Hanoi member with priority if you have to decide between them and Playmaker's forces."

"That would have been the plan either way, maybe I can question them for more Intel even, while I'm add it.", I said "but what about your minions? Should I avoid dueling them?"

"No. You will be in the dark about who joined my cause.", He answered coldly.

"Why exactly? I mean, I could notice anyone who isn't part of this fight anyway.", I argued.

"Yes, but should you cross paths, you will duel them like anyone else. It will be like a test, for whoever it might become. Too see, if they are strong enough for my intentions."

"Aren't you going to duel them before settling on a choice? That should tell you about their usefulness. And how many will you Gather exactly?", I asked curiously.

"I will duel the first one and that person shall duel the second one, yes, but it would also reveal my alliance to you and I want to keep SOL and Hanoi in the dark about this, so in case of victory, fare with them like with any other sudden intruder of this fight."

"So, you don't want them to duel all 6 victims for some purpose? If they defeated me, then they could probably take out the others, minus mabye that guy with astonishingly much CCE.", I wondered.

"No, I don't have a plan like that. But once I know everyone... well I will tell you everything. But the battle of the void will be another turning point for this game."

* * *

 ** _L4_ **

**AN: I have to say, I'm proud of the Scenes with Ai and Dusktopia's envoys and the Kusanagi/Futaba Scene, maybe the latter one could be better, but worrying too much won't do me any favors, so I'll just be happy about how it went!  
** **And don't worry, I have my plans to prevent Futaba from overshadowing Mayoi and as Roget put it, their battles won't suddenly get easier, the difficulty just won't rise as much as it could. But before we get to Hanoi and Ai stuff, the next two chapters will be about Yuya and Odd-eyes, as well as the other dragons.**

 **QOTC: What are your predictions for the next chapter? (i.e the duel of Yuya and Odd-eyes against Severin)**

 **Perhaps there won't be many answers with how many reviews per chapter I get at the moment, but It'd be fun to see what you think. And as stated before, feel free to answer even if this is already at chapter 50 or so.**

 **Replys:**

 **OPFan37**

 **Heh, didn't expect a 1v2v3 duel to be one of the simpler ones, but well it's good that you understood the interactions here.  
I won't go too crazy, but Aoi loosing even with OP cards like that will have some effect on her.  
Yeah, she'll have a harder time than in the anime.  
Eh, don't worry about not giving me an in-depth Analysis, it was more because I was curious about your reaction to the mixed summoning types. (so you should feel bad about not having some grandiose WTF!?-reaction. jk, of course)  
**

 **sonic vs evil**

 **I'll try to be more Grey about this conflict, I can tell you that, but I'll have to decide how to characterise the other Ignis, though I might take that from the anime. Maybe I'll express the Grey Areas with that quote.**

 **Sheet:**

 **Normal OC stuff:**

 **Illegal Download Process**

 **Ritual Spell**

 **You can Tribute any amount of monsters and Ritual Summon any number of cyberse-type Ritual monsters from you Hand, as Long as their total Level is equal or lower to that of the tributed monsters.  
If you Control no monsters, you can pay half your life Points and increase your opponents life Points by that amount, and send Link Monsters from your Extra Deck from the graveyard and Ritual Summon Cyberse-type Ritual monsters whose Level is equal to the sent monsters Link Rating. You can only activate this cards name once per duel.**

 **Otherworld Encore**

 **Action Spell**

 **Special summon one Otherworld Encore Token. (Level 1, Light, Warrior ATK/DEF: 0) Whenever it battles you can use the effect of one Action Card from your GY, but that card cannot be activated or obtained for the rest of the duel.**

 **Zero Buster**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **One Monster with 0 ATK you Control can attack five times this turn, but you cannot inflict battle damage or increase the selected monsters attack this turn.**

 **Odd-Eyes Jumpstart**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Special summon one Odd-Eyes Dragon from your deck.**

 **Odd-Eyes Link Dragon**

 **Link 1, Dragon, Dark, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **Scale: 1/8**

 **Marker: Up**

 **Material: Odd-Eyes Dragon or Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **Pendulum Effect: This cards Link Marker still applies. If this card's Pendulum Scale is even, Dragon-type monsters you Control cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from battles involving them. If this card's Pendulum Scale is Odd, Dragon-type monsters you Control cannot be destroyed by card effects and you take no damage from effects involving them.**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn, you can move one Monster on the field to an unnoccupied zone this card Points to. If this card battles a Monster it Points to, inflict twice the amount of battle damage and if it destroys that Monster by battle damage equal to half its ATK; if you used Odd-Eyes Dragon as Link Material, then the whole ATK instead.  
If a Dragon-type Monster would leave the field, you can place this Card in your pendulum Zone instead  
**

 **Tidal Fate**

 **Continous Spell**

 **You can Link Summon a Sea Scale Link Monster if you have the correct material banished. If this card gets banished, you can add two banished cards to your Hand (min 1 Sea Scales or Tidal Card.)You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn.**

 **Sea Scales Diviner**

 **Link 3, Water, Sea-Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **Marker: Right, Top-right, Bottom-right**

 **Material: 2 or more Sea Scales Monsters**

 **Y** **ou can place any banished Monster at this cards Link Marker, you can only use this effect once per turn. If a Monster(s) placed on the field by this effect leaves the field (including at the same time and after this card) inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK.**

 **Sea Scales Squire**

 **Link 2, Water, Sea-Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK: 1050**

 **Marker: Bottom-left, Bottom-right**

 **Material: 2 Sea Scales Monsters**

 **While this card is on the field, banished or in your GY (once per duel, from each of those respective places) you can banish all cards you Control.**

 **Nerfs/buffs:**

 **Dual Assembwurm**

 **Can banish from Hand, field AND GY to summon itself.**

 **HorReapers:**

 **Horrible Ill Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Pay half your LP, then shuffle up to 5 banished HorReaper Monsters into your deck, then Special summon one HorReaper Monster, using those as Fusion Materials. Return the summoned Monster to the extra deck in the end Phase.**


	19. How I returned

**Remember Indecisive-San's Story "Hidden Power"?  
Unfortunately, he has abandoned, but offered it up for Adoption, so if you want to finish what he started, just ask him.  
Is what I wanted to put up here, but nobody has asked him for too long, so he abandoned it as a whole.  
But while it may take 5 or more years for me to finish Arc-VRAINS and probably even longer for its Sequel you can be sure that my death is the only thing preventing this Story from reaching its conclusion!  
For all of the amazing stories that I read and that won't be finished!**

* * *

 _L1 Odd-eyes' POV_

We both were stranded in a black void, much like the one where this sudden adventure started. Only this time, no outside barrier seemed to prevent me from communicating with Yuya. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.  
But he insisted otherwise. And even more unfortunately, talking was the smart thing to do in this Situation.

"So it was all for nothing.", he said in a heartbroken tone of voice, "I'm sorry Odd-eyes, but our loss won't change anything about what I said! I will give you a choice and..."

"There is no 'us' that lost. It was you. The choice you've given me was irrelevant to the outcome. It was your fault alone."

He didn't seem to be able to find a counterargument to that.

"*groan* Look, the important thing right now is that we can somehow get out of here. I know when not to pity myself.", I said.

"Using 'CCE' has brought us here. But I doubt it will be a two-way ticket.", Yuya mused.

"Are you thinking this might be the afterlife?"

"I hope not! But the only thing we can do is wander around and see if there is something other than blackness here. Or do you have any other abilities?"

"Only my body and my attacks. Perhaps-", I said, charging an attack launching it into the void, Then another one onto the Ground, but nothing happened either time.

"Perhaps into the sky?", Yuya wondered.

"I'm not good at lying on my back and I don't feel like twisting my neck right now, let's wander for a bit and see if we can find anything.", I suggested.

But before we did that, we head someone else's voice.

"I won't make you do that.", it said.

"Who're you?", Yuya demanded, "Are you like the Dark Sagess?"

"That's some quick thinking considering you just suffered a horrible loss. But it's a reasonable leap in logic.", the voice responded.

"If you're not gonna make us wander around, then why don't you show up right now?!", I demanded in a... much less friendly tone than Yuya.

The voice complied without asking. It appeared in the shape of a young slender man, dressed in a dark-brown t-shirt and blue Jeans, he had black spiky hair and red eyes, it was much more normal than I expected such a being to be.

"And to not drag out the answer to Yuya's question, yes I am like her."

"But how did you even know what Yuya meant with 'Dark Sagess'? And why can you meet us in this void, but not the Sagess herself? And why are you looking after us?", I demanded once more.

"I know her personally. This area may look the same, but is different from the rest of this void, I assume the Sagess just didn't want to look after you. As to why I am doing it in her stead, I don't want others to fall victim to D.E."

So he knows People that died from overexerting this power. And they go here.

"D.E.? Revolver referred to this power by a different name.", Yuya wondered.

"Dimensional Energy, Dueling Energy, or however you wish to define it.", the man answered, "And why I call it differently? That's a different story entirely and it doesn't matter right now."

"But you're really doing this out of the good of your heart? And why are you appearing as just a simple human?"

"And you're assuming the Sagess abandoned me, why-", Yuya asked, but got cut off.

"YounNeed to ask her yourself, do it, if you succeed against me. You should ask her yourself, as for my human name, it's Severin Sevenstar.", he answered.

"Wait, so you mean the Sagess was once an ordinary person?", Yuya gasped.

"Yes, and she isn't very open-minded to this energy, as far as I remember, but we haven't talked for years. And we stopped being ordinary humans 10 years ago.", Severin further revealed.

"So, you want us to find out some darks secrets about the Dark Sagess, specifically, we should make her tell them us herself. Then why did you say 'if'?", I asked.

"This isn't just because you aren't sure whether it will work, isn't it?", Yuya guessed.

"Yes, I will duel you first, but you need to recover your own D.E and learn to use it without risking your life. And there's another condition that might be tied to that, but it should be obvious what I mean; I won't allow you to return if you don't find it out"

"So you want to play wise mentor now?", I scoffed, "Well, if it gets me out of the nothingness fine. And under which conditions will we duel you?"

"I won't ask for any benefits. Effects on the opponent will go to me or one of you two. An effect affecting it's user, as well as its cost can be shared between you two."

"But wouldn't you go out of your way to give yourself a disadvantage with that ruleset?", Yuya realized.

"Indeed. But as in this state we used to call ourselves 'ascended entities of dueling' or AED, we should be able to handle this.", Severin stated, "And this also will be an Action Duel, but with my own field instead of Crossover."

"And can you tell us or will we have to find out ourselves what it does?", Yuya asked.

"Since I will not lock you out of reading my card effects, I might as well tell you ahead of the duel. The field will have the succinct name 'Dark' and instead of being able to only hold one Action Card you will only be able to gather one per turn. Action Cards will be much harder to find and there will only be 4 cards on the field at the start of it."

"But even if we have to figure this 'obvious' something out, we won't get out if we don't win, righ?", I asked.

"Indeed.", Severin answered.

"Then let's start!", Yuya shouted.

 _Action Field: on_

 _Dark_

 **Severin Sevenstar (4000lp) vs Yuya Sakaki (4000lp) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (4000lp)**

"I will start this by using Terraforming to search through my deck for the field spell, Castle of Eternal Vagary! And I activate it immediately!", Severin announced his first move.  
The field was initially littered with grey platforms, some of which turned out to be illusions, once you stepped on or touched them. As Severin activated his spell, we soon found oursevles in in a full-blown medieval castle, which seemed to be colored in various faint, but not bright colors.

"Wait, it lets you summon three Fusion Monsters with Yavix in their names, regardless of any Link Markers?", I read out the card's effect, "Was it too tough just using a good Link Monster? That card even limits you to only controlling three monsters in total and everything will be destroyed once that spell leaves the field."

"I think his monsters will be powerful enough to make up for that.", Yuya muttered.

"Oh, I wasn't underestimating him. Yet. It was just a taunt.", I answered.

"And you will never start to.", Severin boldly declared, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Yavix, the Embodiment of Sleep and Yavix the embodiment of Dream together! Beings created with the thoughts of night, reveal the warrior who will finally leave his mark on the world! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7, Yavix, the Unknown Dream! ( **DEF: 2250** )  
He allows to choose one card from your hand and equip it to himself. I choose a card from Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon's hand!"

"Fine, here's what I have. Which do you fancy?", I asked grimly, knowing what he would choose.

"I choose the card representing yourself. Unknown Dream gains half of the equipped Odd-Eyes Pendulum's stats to the respective one. ( **Unknown Dream ATK: 2250-3500 DEF: 2250-2750** ) And he can send Odd-Eyes to the graveyard to negate any summon you attempt, or any effect guaranteed to summon at least one. I augment my formation by activating Return of Wasted Vagaries and then Infestation Fusion, to summon a Dark-Attribute Insect-type monster by banishing the material from my hand or GY!  
Fallen Hero, use your former and distant goals and turn them into that which drives you Forward! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7 Yavix, the Disgraced Nightmare! Since you don't Control any monsters, he cannot equip anything to himself. But with Return of wasted Vagaries, whenever a summoned Yavix cannot equip anything to itself, I can summon another one, with a different name than those on the field.  
Always remember the hero inside you and crush all sinister beings, come forth, Yavix, the Honored Vision! ( **DEF: 2700** )

All three of these Yavix monsters were huge armored and vaguely humanoid insects, with eyes on wings and blades for feet, Disgraced Nightmare had a dark pink armour, Honored Vision a golden one, while the armour of Unknown was painte in some mindnight blue color.

"So, evil, good and ambigous, that's the theme of your deck.", I concluded, "Yeah, but I don't think we would hold back just because someone we face might be more than a pure monster."

"Oh, that isn't the purpose of this duel. But it seems you are unable to see something obvious. I end my turn and Castle of Eternal Vagaries will allow me to draw three cards."

"He hasn't even bothered to look for one of the four Action Cards.", Yuya noted.

"Then we should go look for them ourselves, before he decides to do it himself.", I said and we both went to explore the castle going into different directions.

"But I'm not gonna take a break just to search the cards. My turn, draw!", Yuya declared, "I activate Magical Thunder, discarding Catastrophe Draw to destroy Unknown Dream!"

Yeah, it's probably not gonna be that easy to take him out. Meanwhile I broke through several walls with my Spiral Strike Burst, but no Action Cards behind them or under the rubble.

"I disard Yavix, Traveler of the mind, to revive my Unknown Dream and equip itself to it. But since Traveler of the mind only has defense Point, that is the only stat that will increase. ( **Unknown Dream DEF: 2250-2900** )"

"Of Course you have a card like that in your Hand. For now it seems the only thing possible is to wear him down.", I said.

"I may not have a second card to destroy you, but to negate card effects they have to summon something with a chance of 100%, don't they?", Yuya asked.

"Let me guess, the card you will activate next is Match Pump. It doesn't summon a monster if you draw a spell or trap, so I cannot negate it.", Severin said.

"Well, you're right. I activate Match Pump! I draw! And the result is Performapal Trump Witch!" ( **ATK: 100** )

As the little creature appeared I noticed something odd when I checked it on the screen. Shouldn't it be a Pendulum Monster?

"Uh, what is that?", I wondered.

"I don't know either, but it seems the pendulum is gone from my cards.", Yuya said bitterly.

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN SO CALM ABOUT THAT?!", I yelled at him.

"Well, I admit I have no idea if we get it back somehow, but returning is my bigger worry. Besides no matter what you think of Entertainment dueling, I need to follow my father's advice of 'laugh when you feel like crying' in this moment the most.", Yuya answered with conviction.

Ts, he's at least no wimp, that's for sure, as annoying as his smile talks may be.

"I then use my spell, Performer's Spotlight! Only my witch can attack this turn, but she gains ATK equal to those of Disgraced Nightmare's! ( **ATK: 100-2800** )  
Then I activate her effect, paying 1000 life Points. ( **Yuya LP: 4000-3000** ) this lets her attack all monsters with an identical attribute, but all the ones you have are dark anyway."

"That's a much worse effect than before! I'm not sure, but didn't she have a Fusion Summoning effect?", I demanded.

"You don't remember? But I used her several times to summon your Fusion forms! Anyways, most of the fusion-related performapals had a very different and much worse effect.  
But it doesn't matter. I attack Yavix the Disgraced Nightmere with Trump Witch!"

As she readied her staff for a cartoonish blast of magic, all obstacles between her and her target dissapeared, as if to create one clear striking path.  
Well, it would've been pretty annoying if we had to go crazy routes just to make one strike on him.

"I use the effect of Yavix Traveler of the Soul, to equip himself to an attacked Yavix. Now Disgraced Nightmare's ATK will rise and your witch will loose the battle. ( **Disgraced Nightmare ATK: 2700-4000 Yuya LP: 3000-1800** )"

Damn it, this would've given us a Major edge above that guy, and we're no closer to finding any of the Action Cards!

"Then I'll set a card and a monster and end my turn.", Yuya finished.

"Keep searching, while I make my turns against him!", I told Yuya, "My turn, draw! I set the with right scale 8 Odd-eyes Admirer; his effect allows me to place another copy of himself into the other zone, where he has a scale of six? Will you stop that?"

"No. I don't need to.", he stated.

"Then I activate my Odd-Eyes' Hunt! This will let me add an Odd-Eyes Monster from my deck to the hand as long as it is stronger than one monster on the field of my choosing. And I choose Yuya's face-down, which will turn into face-up Attack Position!  
I assume you'll let that kind of play go through, am I right?"

"So that was your plan.", Yuya noted.

"I won't negate that either.", Severin answered.

"My face-down monster was Timegazer Magician!", Yuya revealed, "I use his effect to protect my face-down card!"

"I will hardly attempt to destroy it this turn, so Disgraced Nightmare won't use his effect."

"I will add myself to my hand and activate Odd-eyes' Supremacy! If you don't negate this, you won't get to negate any during this turn!"

"Then I will negate that. But I can equip Embodiment of Dreams and Sleep to him as well as this card to Honored Vision. Now Disgraced Nightmare has two equip spells. But I assume it will turn out to make sense, at least in your mind."

"And you're right about that and not just in mine!", I declared, "Now I activate Raigeki!"

"I will negate it once more and equip it to honored Vision. What are you planning?"

"Now he has one left and he can't use it to negate during this tun.", Yuya noted.

"You have Raigeki?", Yuya wondered, "but both of your abilites as pendulum and without it only work when battling monsters!"

"If it's not forcing smiles on myself, I am quite adaptable, ATK gains aren't always gonna work! Now I use Cosmic Cyclone paying 1000 life Points. ( **Odd-Eyes LP: 4000-3000** ) to banish Nightmare's equip spell! **"**

"Why not on Castle of Eternal Vagaries?", Yuya wondered, "That would take out all of his monsters."

"You're too naive. If the Sagess controlled the flow of your duel, then Severin can do that as well. If he doesn't have us where he wants, we cannot win. Besides, I doubt we could go the easy path either way."

"Fine, Disgraced Nightmare will return to his normal attack value.", Severin said.

"Now with Scale's 6 and 8, I have just what I Need! Swing, Pendulum of Wrath and Serenity! Guide me into a new battle! PENDULUM SUMMON! I'll appear personally now! Level 7, Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK: 2500** )"

Above me a pendulum appeared, but unlike Yuya it looked more like a hypnotic tool, it swung back and forth six times, and swung in a full circle for the final time, as the sole monster I summoned appeared with a red ray of light.

"I will negate your summon with Unknown Dream's effect."

"Odd-Eyes!", Yuya yelled.

"You didn't worry after you found out that Pendulum Monsters could bring themselves back indefinetly and don't bring it back now! That was intentional. But unlike all of the previous times I got sacrificed, I have a choice for once.  
Now I activate a card with an effect very similar to the previous one. I use Odd-Eyes Evolution. This let's me Special Summon another Odd-eyes Monster with 2500 or more ATK and it cannot be negated in any shape or form, and I choose Odd-eyes Saber Dragon ( **ATK: 2800** )  
I attack your Nightmare with it! ( **Severin LP: 4000-3900** ) and whenever Saber Dragon wins a battle, one of your monsters will go down as collateral damage! I choose Unknown Dream! I end my turn with that"

As you can see, Saber Dragon easily managed to slice Nightmare into pieces, and then turned out and went after its second target to take it down with just as much ease.

"Do you think you did well?", Severin asked us.

"What do you mean? We haven't lost.", I said, 'slightly' offended.

"He's right.", Yuya said, "To take out 100 Life Points, we had to throw everything we had at him and even then, his hand is not empty and Honored Vision can negate any attack not from Saber Dragon, but I doubt he will leave it here."

"Ts, I thought you were all about blind optimism and SMILES! or whatever. Didn't you even say something of that effect a few minutes ago.", I said.

"I'm not giving up. But I have to admit that this is looking very bleak. I can't be too sure of victory, or I'll end up making a fatal mistake", Yuya argued.

"I hate to say it, but you're right.", I begrudgingly admitte.

"My turn draw. And I can tell you that I will not relent.", Severin said, "I also have obtained the first of four Action cards."

"WHAT?", we both gasped, "WHEN?"

"Unfortunately, the castle's walls will persist to obstruct your view, unless we attack or use effects on each other, so you will not be able to grasp my tricks.  
But I'd suggest doing more than blindly running around and crushing obstacles.  
And you'd do well to remember that this isn't the real world."

"Let me guess.", I said with a hint of a groan, "This is where your tips end."

"Indeed.", he bluntly answered.

"But before you do anything crazy, I keep protecting my face-down card with Timegazer Magician!"

"It was a mistake of you to leave a monster with two equip spells on the field, I use Fusion of the Lost Vagary! This allows me to fuse a Yavix and/or his equip spells together!"

"Nice try, but while I maybe should have considered you having a card like that, I had no confirmation and the other negations where a bigger concern.", I argued, "You attempt to make us cry about spilt milk won't work."

"Fine, deny your faults all you want. I now fuse Honored Vision and both of his equip spells! Hero on the bright path, open your eyes to the world's worst aspect, and turn its Darkness into your weapon! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 9, Yavix, the Defiled Ambition! ( **ATK: 4500** )  
With this card's effect, I look at the top five cards of Yuya's deck and equip him with one. However, this time only his DEF will be raised from its equip cards ATK. Out of Stargazer Magician, Performapal Kaleidoscorpion, Skullcrobat Joker, Wonder Ballon and Empty fishing, I choose Stargazer. ( **DEF: 0-2400** )"

This one was still a giant insecto-/humanoid being, although with mostly its body now loosely resembled a king with a staff and the Color scheme resembled stained silver. It pointed it's staff towards Yuya's direction, each of the cards revealed by the effect appearing as a holographic projection, before it sucked the chosen card into the orb adorning it.

"However, he won't have this equip spell for long!", Yuya countered, "I use my Misdirection Wing on Timegazer Magician! ( **ATK: 1200-2000** ) This card not only gives him a boost by 800 ATK Points, but negates everything you Control at the Moment, and with Defiled Ambition's equipping effect negated, Stargazer will be destroyed! ( **DEF: 2400-0** )"

The duel-disk shaped gear part on it's arm began to surround itself with a Radiant Silver glow in the shape of a bent feather. He then slammed this 'weapon' into the ground causing a schockwave of that same Silver Color to reach the Defiled Ambition. The Monster only shook briefly, but the spirit of Stargazer managed to escape regardless.

" _'However'_ , him having used three materials, which are a condition for attacking, will not be erased-", I noted.

"And now I will attack your Timegazer with Ambition!", Severin declared.

Defiled Amibition covered Timegazer with its wings, surrounding him in Darkness, but-

"I use the effect of Misdirection Wing from the graveyard! Odd-Eyes, unfortunately, I have to banish both of your scales here, but doing so, allows me to reuse its effect! ( **Timegazer ATK: 2000-2800 Yuya LP: 1800-100** )"

I did not look at Timegazer's last moments, I will not describe them, I don't care, Yuya claims he got what I wanted, but he didn't understand ANYTHING!

"Since you took over 1000 damage from a battle with a dark-attribute monster, I can activate Storm of Hell, to bounce back all spell and trap cards on the field, without regards for any effects that activate upon leaving the field!"

"Of course the cards are perfect for your deck. I bet all we can do by getting them is to prevent your from getting new weapons.", I muttered angrily.

"I reactivate both of the cards bounced by this effect and set one other card. Since I have one Fusion, I draw one card with Castle of Eternal Vagaries."

"My turn, draw! Heh, even if it's just me and Odd-Eyes in here, the friends I've made in this wold are still with me in spirit!", Yuya declared.

Oh great, a speech about friendship instead of SMILES!

"How so? They cannot send you D.E. into this Dimension to help you out.", Severin said.

"Heh, no I guess not. But I am talking about literal help. Kind off.", he said.

"What the heck does that mean?", I asked, "they're not here. And are you really buddy-buddy with them after just a few days?"

"You'll see. I activate Super Hippo Carnival! This let's me summon Performapal Hip Hippo!( **DEF: 800** ) And not only him, but also four Hippo Tokens! ( **DEF: 0** ) What I meant, was that because my deck lacks Link Monsters, Mayoi gave me some she had no use for!"

"Ts, was expecting that to be a metaphor for something different there.", I grumbled.

"But first, we need to gather one of the Action cards for ourselves!", Yuya announced.

"We?", I asked.

"Well, I thought about it. And I've come to the conclusion the obvious thing Severin wants us to realize is, that we aren't fully working together.", Yuya explained.

"Isn't splitting up to cover more ground a solid strategy here? It's not like we're being chased by an invincible monster, even if Severin's deck is insanely strong.", I argued.

"But let's take a look at the castle's structure. There are some places we cannot reach on our own, perhaps that's where the Action Cards we need are!"

"What? So you think he just wants to play couples therapist? As if!", I scoffed.

"It is something I intended to, Yuya was right about that.", Severin responded, "but I still have that ulterior motive that you will have to figure out on your own."

"I don't agree with that unpermitted sacrifice of my pendulum monsters there. But I'll do it to win this. But only do things at my destruction's risk, whether we somehow have a tag duel together over the course of this adventure again, or it's just you on your own, If I let you. And I won't give you that permission easily.  
Understood?!"

"Fine.", Yuya answered.

I then started paying attention a little more deeply to our surroundings and ran around with Yuya together. We looked through a throne room, a Bridge and other places. We managed to eventually find a pretty obvious Action card, which was

"I have also found the third Action Card in this turn.", Severin announced.

Damn it, anyways, as I was saying, the Action Card was on the other side of a huge pit, to far for any of us to jump over it.

"I wonder…", Yuya muttered, "but before the Time Limit catches up with me; the summoning conditions are, two or more Earth Monsters! I set the Link markers with three Hippo Tokens! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 3, Master Radiant! ( **ATK: 2100 Markers: Down, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )  
Now all of my Earth Monsters will gain 900 ATK, while all of your monsters with a different Attribute will loose that much! ( **Master Radiant ATK: 2100-3000 Defiled Ambition ATK: 4500-3600** )  
I have an idea!", he said confidently after summoning that giant dog, "We have a way to cross that pit!"

"What? I can't randomly grow wings. And your Rollerskates can't suddenly develop the ability to run on air.", I said.

"You'll see. But first, the summoning conditions are two earth monsters! I set the Link Markers with Hip Hippo and a Hippo Token! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 2, Missus Radiant! ( **ATK: 1400** )  
She not only gains the 900 ATK from Master, but also gives 500 ATK to every Earth Monster on the field! ( **ATK: 1400-1900-2800 ATK: 3000-3500** )"

"We almost have enough power to defeat that things on its own.", I noted, "So, how are these dogs going to help us? We are still missing a few ATK points."

"Well... it's pretty ridiculous for such a serious duel, but...", Yuya begann nervously.

"It's dawning on me, but what happens if we can't cross that gap?", I asked Severin, "Or would that make our challenge too easy?"

"You won't perish from falling in here.", he answered.

"*sigh*, tell me if my fears are correct.", I said to Yuya dreadfully.

"Well, there's that foreign fairy tale about the town musicians of a german city, where four animals build a tower by standing on top of each other-", he then stopped, as it became obvious what he was suggesting.

"And you're gonna make a tower with me, the two dog monsters, trying to cross the gap, and to gain more distance the pieces jump off from the bottom piece and repeat that process until you jump off of Missus Radiant.", I concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much.", Yuya sweatdropped.

You know how absurd this is. I know how absurd this is. Sure, the Solid Vision Physics are definetly scientifically inaccurate enough to allow this to happen, but...… argh, will I ever catch a break from this humiliation? This makes all the times I got destroyed COMBINED look like a slap on the wrist.  
Yes, even in that duel against the cook.  
And it is required to escape from this state. As much as I don't like Yuya and his entertainment, I won't deny his skill as a duelist. And I have to see Starve Venom, Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion again.

"Urgh, let's do this.", I muttered painfully.

It looked as ridiculous as it sounded, but it worked. I landed on the ground, which wasn't nearly as far below as it seemed. So it at least had to physical pain to it.

"I hope that was at least a damn good card!", I yelled at Yuya.

"It was! Than you for the help! I activate Overwhelming Draw, which let's me draw two cards, since I have two monsters with at least 2000 ATK! First of all I summon the non-pendulum version of Skullcrobat Joker! Since he is the only Performapal on my field, I can draw a card! But via the duel rules, I can give it to Odd-eyes! Then I equip All-out Attack to Master Radiant!"

"Wouldn't your weakest monster be a better target?", I briefly wondered, so I could forget the humiliation of our earlier plan.

"No, we need to keep Master Radiant stronger, so we can weaken Severin's monsters.", Yuya said, "Now, Master Radiant, attack Defiled Ambition! Last Suprise! ( **ATK: 3500-8000** )"

A Spotlight shone on Defiled Ambition, then Master and Missus Radiant, as well as Skullcrobat Joker appeared from a different side and all ran towards it, destroying it with the power of their fists and pranks.  
Seeing that beast crumble is satisfying, but to make up for that humiliating move, I need a little bit more.

"Unfortunately for you, I now use my Action Spell, Pyrrhic Victory! If you are able to defeat a monster as powerful as Yavix, this lets me halve all the damage ( **Severin LP: 3900-2150** ) and the attack power of all your Monsters and your life Points.  
While I restricted myself to affecting one of you at a time with card effects, I am not forced to use each part of an effect on the same person."

"What?!", I yelled. ( **Odd-Eyes LP: 3000-1500 Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon ATK: 2800-1400** )

This effect, of course I had to be the one to get knocked down, once we put in a major dent into this guy. I don't know if this is too late or too early to say this, but should I even bother keeping up this fight?

"Don't think I didn't notice your sudden and radical mood swing.", Severin told me, "Because you're going to face an even bigger issue than than just that Action Card. I activate the trap card, Haunting Vagaries! This will allow me to summon a Yavix with a different Name, but identical Fusion materials written in its text!  
Fake Reality that I once believed in, manifest yourself in mankinds mind and become the real truth! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 9, Yavix the Exalted Delusion! ( **DEF: 4500** )  
This one equips itself with a banished card and gains ATK equal to its DEF! I choose one Odd-Eyes Admirer. Also, it can send the equipped cards to the GY to destroy a card as you draw it in your Draw Phase. Should you draw multiple cards in one phase, I would need to send multiple cards equipped to it there to take out all of them, but I doubt that will come into play."

"But the other part of its effect states that we can attack you directly, since you control no other monsters and summoned it with less than three materials.", Yuya pointed out.

"Naive. As if we could take him out that easily.", I scoffed.

"But we have to take the chance. That was everything for me. Your turn, Odd-Eyes!", Yuya said.

"My turn, draw.", I said.

"I send the Admirer into its grave to destroy it.", Severin said.

"Ts, I still have the card from Skullcrobat Joker. I summon Odd-Eyes Follower! ( **ATK: ?** ) This allows me to copy the stats of Saber Dragon ( **ATK: 0-2800 DEF: 0-2000** ) But since Saber Dragon isn't just an Odd-Eyes Monster, but also a Dragon that has and exceeds my personal original ATK-power it's Level and effect also changes! Now I'll show the power of my brother Dark Rebellion! I overlay my Saber Dragon and Odd-Eyes Follower!  
My rage, pain, sorrow, anger, joy, hope, honor and everything else! Manifest yourself in one striking blow of pure unbridled strength! XYZ SUMMON! Come forth, Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Force Dragon! ( **ATK: 2500** )"

"Interesting.", Severin said nonchalantly as he verified my monster's effects. As for my card, it's appearance was quite simple, it was my old form, but in the Color sheme of my XYZ brother and it was surrounded by a turquoise aura of fire.

"Oh, things will be even more interesting very soon, I'll promise you that.", I declared, "I detach both of Force Dragon's overlay Units, to use both of its effects! I can double his ATK! ( **ATK: 2500-5000** ) and while attacking, he will be immune to card effects.  
But don't think I haven't called that you might have a way around even that kind of protection. I attack Exalted Delusion!"

"What!?", Yuya gasped, "But you can attack him directly!"

"I literaly said the reasons for not doing that a second ago, but I'll repeat: He woul've just found a way around it, so I chose the safer option", I brushed of his words.

Force Dragon increased its aura and incincerated Exalted Delusion in one large and quick breath of fire.

"Not so fast, I activate the effect of Yavix the Hidden Traitor from my hand!", Severin shouted through the smoke, "Discarding this will allow me to equip a Monster other than the one attacking to a Yavix, which means your 8000 ATK Link 3 is gone now, but fortunately for you, he is in defense Position."

"Ts, I end my turn.", I grumbled.

"Odd-Eyes, just... why?", Yuya muttered.

"What, 'why'? I stated my reasons. But I'll state them a third time. I thought he was going to make an attack that would defeat him now backfire even harder than this one.", I said.

"But, why did you assume your winning move would fail? It could've worked just as easily! Why did you predict it would go wrong?", Yuya demanded.

"Please, he's clearly manipulating the course of this, just like the Dark Sagess did. Remember how she drew that stupid Pendulum Capture? If I were to attack him directly, he would've suddenly used a card that turned any damage into healing for example. I'm convinced he wouldn't want us to win in that manner or at this point and would just pull a countermeasure out of thin air."

"If we have to play how Severin wants, do you really thinks he wants us to have the mindset of 'let's hold back, we need to win at a a certain pace'?", Yuya demanded again.

"Look, your smile talk is not going to win this, I thought you got over that suprisingly quickly, but apparently you just pretended to.", I spat.

"This isn't about smiling! Or Entertainment! This is about not always assuming the worst!", Yuya shouted, "You probably think my idealism is wrong, even beyond everything related to my father's dueling, but your moves are just as stupid!"

"Then we aren't a team anymore, we are just two people attacking the same opponent.", I said coldly.

"Were you really a team in this duel?", Severin asked, "And is Yuya really the worse one of you two?"

"Of Course!", I answered furiously.

"Really? When Yuya used your cards and then gave you the draw from Skullcrobat Joker, it felt like he was making up for his earlier mistakes."

"And, pray tell.", I said, trying not to fall into rage, "why should _I_ be worse than Yuya?"

"Do you know why I would be wrong?", he countered.

"Of Course, I don't force anything like 'SMILES!' upon anyone!", I answered.

"Is that all?", he continued asking.

"I don't sacrifice my monsters willy-nilly, like Yuya does!", I said.

"But when my Yavix' would have countered your move, you did summon a monster so you could use Odd-Eyes' Evolution. Yuya's sacrifices don't usually yield the hugest drawbacks and sometimes allow him to win, just like that one.", Severin said.

"And most of all, I'm not as selfish as him! And besides, Zarc did everything to protect us! He could win without stupid sacrifices!", I said.

"And this is where you reveal your true self.", Severin said, "You are in fact, even more selfish than Yuya. The scales of your monsters, are specifically designed to allow only monsters of your original Level, many cards refer to dragon monsters with at least your base ATK, when most of the cards are weaker Warriors. The two monsters you used so far are even named Admirer and Follower.  
And I don't think the spirit of a duel monster is capable of mindless deckbuilding, without any thought of symbolizing their personality."

"That's were you are wrong! The 'Dragon-type monsters with at least 2500 ATK' is a symbol of me and my Brothers, not just of my own!", I said.

"But most of your deck solely relies on either you or your improved versions, and you wouldn't have had any of them without Yuya.", Severin said.

"But with Zarc I would have had even stronger upgrades!", I argued.

"But Zarc, wasn't he an Entertainer too?", Yuya muttered, with tears in his eyes, "Why do you despise my Entertainment, but not his?"

"Well, I was able to see your past using some of my D.E. and I came to the conclusion, that your entertainment dueling doesn't have as much vile brutality as Zarc's", Severin explained.

"So, you know some stuff?", I scoffed,"Sorry, that Zarc wasn't a clown or a softy, he allowed us to unleash our full power, with NO restraint and with NO risk of us getting destroyed!"

"Well, that proves my point. You just wish to unleash barbaric destruction, and Yuya... he wouldn't even come close to that. Furthermore, there was no way for him too know that you had souls and even after he found it out, he had know way to know what it meant. And considering all of you attempted to destroy the world, because... why again did you do it?", Severin asked, "Humanity forced you to do the brutal entertainment, which you actually enjoyed doing?"

"I... was just doing what Zarc wanted. And we couldn't do it at our own pace and will... and.", I argued.

"That is hardly a legitimate argument. The gap between what was done to you and what you did to them was incredibly vast. And don't tell yourself that you followed him blindly, you followed him _seeing._ ", Severin said.

"If...", Yuya said, "you were able to find it out, then the Dark Sagess knows everything about us as well?"

"Indeed.", Severin said, "you're trying to tell yourself that she knew about Odd-Eyes too, and that she wouldn't have chosen you if he was as horrible as I described. But the fact that this whole thing isn't a black-white issue, doesn't merely cover the fact that your opponents aren't complete monsters.  
Your own side aren't complete heroes either. She has a hidden Agenda of her own. And one you might not be pleased with. Had she discovered someone less moral, she would've taken him, if only she presumed that person to be competent, no matter what exactly they did."

"Maybe she was dishonest.", Yuya said weakly, "she didn't tell us everything about D.E. or CCE or whatever this is, even though she clearly knew how it worked. But Hanoi needs to be stopped if they were willing to cause this destruction to Link VRAINS!"

"Is this all you have? A team-up of necessity?", Severin wondered.

"Well, I'll join it.", I said, "because..."

"Odd-Eyes...", Yuya muttered.

"It's for my brothers.", I said, "Perhaps I wasn't the best guy, I did try to force you to comply to my wishes in turn after being a slave for many years, but then I would be no better than that bastard Revolver and if I have to suffer, -which I clearly do- I'd rather be a suffering hero than a suffering villain.  
And I suppose having a minimal destruction rate is unrealistic, since... well Duel Monsters. And stuff about life being never painless. We can only prevent it from being painful _all_ the time, but not Shield ourselves from _all_ pain.  
Realizing everything wrong about yourself in such a short timespan, how did you get over that without intense denial? I am not even sure whether I mean everything I say."

"I don't know. I'm not sure it worked either. And I'm still unsure about my new dueling style.", Yuya admitted.

"Hm. I guess we should just agree not to force either viewpoint on the other, I'll discuss further things with my brother and-", I said, but not my words.

"Look, we're not gonna become friends instantly and I know that. Even Sora didn't turn his back on Academia instantly after our second duel.", Yuya said.

"But you never hesitated to accept that his betrayal was the real deal.", I said.

"We should admit one thing.", Yuya said, "right now, we don't have a solution. Maybe, I'm the better person as Severin said, but that won't change how either of us feels about this. I don't want to loose my best card, now that I know it has a life of its own, you not liking my usual style be damned."

"Then let's forge a truce. We're together now, we may haven't made up yet, but we fight for a common cause! And maybe we should try to use some D.E. of our own, if we still have any!", I declared.

"Is that what you wanted?", Yuya asked, "We're not on best terms right now, but we both have our own wrongs and I won't exploit the fact that Odd-Eyes doesn't have the moral high ground, and we're at least honest about it with each other."

"So, you're trying to fight me with the power of 'honesty' and 'I have faults too and won't shut the other down with the fact that I have less'?", Severin mocked us.

"Ts, I did realize that I was a douche and that Zarc and we inflicted out more pain than we received rather quickly.", I pointed out, "What processing that will make of me remains to be seen, but asking for more would be a very unrealistic expectation."

"But why did you want us to learn that lesson so badly? We're not even on the same side. Are you trying to win us over somehow?", Yuya wondered.

"We are fighting the same enemy at the moment. Whether we will ever fight each other remains to be seen.", Severin answered, "Also, realizations about yourself like these, will not just make your mind, but also your D.E. stronger."

"So, us putting our differences aside temporarily will only grant a minor boost.", Yuya concluded.

"You just having an intense determination to defeat Revolver worked pretty well in terms of creation department. I think just need to win this time. At least, there should be less backlash and/or exhaustion in the case of victory.", I said.

"Maybe something even more restricted than Dragon's Rejection would make it easier to create more cards as well.", Yuya mused.

"Or maybe we should try to make powerful and reusable monsters, so we don't run the risk of destroying ourselves as often.", I guessed, "though it would be a higher toll on us in these occasional instances."

"Or maybe, but that is just my own guess, you should use it in union. And concentrate on your motivation behind using it and needing to win this duel.  
A I know from experience that the volume in which you announce your draws doesn't matter.", Severin said.

"In union… So we are here because I just demanded Yuya to use the power instead of attempting to combine our energy?", I said.

"I don't know everything about how Zarc communicate his monsters. I just told you the basics and the research I've participated in wasn't complete and finding a dimension with a better understanding of it would largely depend on random chance and I would waste a lot of my own power with it.", Severin said, "Are you ready to continue the duel now?"

"Bring it.", I said.

"I'm ready as well.", Yuya agreed.

"Then it's my turn now. I activate Slash and Burn on my field spell, sending it to the GY to draw two cards.", Severin said.

The whole castle dissapeared in a fire and we were in an empty void again and the grey platforms, from the Action Field remained.

"Now I normal summon Yavix the Recurring Vagary, he can count as two Fusion materials at once. And I will use this ability Instantly! I activate Polymerization to turn him into a new monster! Come forth, Yavix the secluded Trance! ( **ATK: 1400** )  
Secluded Trance gains its equip spell from the opponent's extra deck!  
I choose Vortex Dragon fromm Odd-Eyes' extra deck! Secluded Trance also gains ATK equal to half its DEF and vice-versa. ( **ATK: 1400-2900 DEF: 3100-4350** )"

As the name 'secluded' might hint towards, this monster had very bright and faint colors and even a partially blurry appearance, it used its effect, by briefly solidifying its appearance and hypnotizing Vortex Dragon to walk out of my Extra Deck next to him.

"We need to find the last card. Now.", I said.

We both ran towards several platforms, but when we touched them, some turned to dust so we couldn't even step on them to climb higher.

"I enter the Battle Phase!", Severin announced.

"What do we do now?", Yuya asked.

"That card needs to be somewhere around here, we can't just run around randomly forev-", I said as I looked around the field and above me, I saw something strange on a grey platform very far above us. The chances weren't good, but they were the only ones we had.

"There it is!", I said, pointing upwards.

"And how are we gonna get up there? Wait-", Yuya said.

"And I attack Yuya with Secluded Trance!", Severin declared and his Monster began to charge at us.

"What tell me!", I hurried him.

He then jumped on me, moved over to my head and said: "Try to shoot me upwards with your Spiral Strike burst! Maybe I can use whatever of that D.E. we have acces to here to shield myself. Or may-"

But whatever reason for the blast not destroying him he was going to say, I simply did as he asked, twisting my neck around after al.  
Severin's strange creature rammed into me, but since I wasn't the target, it had no effect on my life Points. Now I could have attempted to hold it in place with my arms, but I don't have the body made for grappling, so Trance easily escaped and flew upwards to follow Yuya.  
He said he could shielf himself with the energy, so what if I used it to boost the blast and propel him upwards even faster?  
I did and after a few seconds I fell down from exhaustion.  
I never thought I would say it, but I have no choice, but to count on Yuya having succeeded.

* * *

 _L2 Yuya's POV_

I was right, I could create a shield around me, so one danger is out of the way. I couldn't see anything due to being surrounded by the rainbow lights of Odd-Eyes' attack, so I have to put all my faith in his strenth. If he shot me further ahead than I was supposed to go-  
Nevermind, I won't even think of that possibility.  
Eventually the light dissipated and I saw a grey platform with an Action Card before me as well Severin's monster. I quickly grabbed the card and slammed it onto my duel disk as I began to fall again.

"This is-", I tried to read it out loud, "Final Countersummon! This allows me to use all monsters I and Odd-Eyes have on the field to summon from the extra deck! With Scullcrobat Joker, Missus Radiant and Odd-Eyes Force Dragon; I link summon Gaia Saber the Lighting Shadow! ( **ATK: 2600 Markers: Down, Left, Right** )"

I then hopped onto my Link Monster and continued with the Action Card's effect: "But this also gives Gaia Saber the power of all monsters that were used to summon him! ( **ATK: 2600-8300** )  
And you have to attack him now."

"You were to hasty to check what my monster does by sending the equipped one to the graveyard.", Severin noted, "because it survives the battle that way and negates all battle damage. ( **ATK:2900-1400 DEF: 4350-3100** )"

"Maybe this didn't defeat you, but we will still work as a team!", I said after hopping of Gaia Saber and being on the ground again.

"Can teamwork, not because of friendship, but out of necessity really work?", Severin questioned again.

"You doubt that, even though we've barely started working together. Getting in sync takes a while, no matter the reason for teaming up.  
Perhaps YOU are the hasty one here.", Odd-Eyes said.

"You still have to prove me that you can work together, even if you are not under perfect circumstances to do, you will Need that ability in the future. I'll end my turn. Final Countersummon also has the drawback of destroying the monster it summoned during the End Phase and allowing all players to draw one card."

"My turn, draw!", I looked at the card. it was "Swing once more!" but with my cards loosing their pendulum status, wait I should check my graveyard.

"Odd-Eyes!", I said, "My cards, some of them they are pendulum monsters again!"

"So instead of frying you I restored your cards? That's awesome!", he said, "Well, then time to hit him with our fearsome counterattack!"

"I activate the spell card Swing once more! This allows me to place the scale 8 Timegazer Magician and Scale 1 Stargazer Magician into my pendulum scale again, but they will be banished during the end of the turn!  
With the set pendulum scale I can summon monsters with a Level from 2 to 7! _Swing Pendulum, ever further and draw a shining arc across the universe!_ **PENDULUM SUMMON!** Come forth, Level 7 Odd-Eyes Dragon!  
This one doesn't have its pendulum form back yet, but I'll go down a different path!  
Come forth, gate of reunion, after we went astray, let us reforge our fellowship! The summoning condition is Odd-Eyes Dragon or Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! I set the Link Marker with the original version! LINK SUMMON! Let's fight together, Link 1, Odd-eyes Link Dragon! ( **Marker: Up ATK: 2500** )"

"As beautiful as this new form is, why am I not a Pendulum Monster again?", Odd-Eyes wondered.

"I don't know. But we have a duel to win first! I use Link Dragon's effect to place Yavix the Secluded Trance in front of his Link Marker!  
If we battle a Monster he Points to... well you have plenty of time to read its effect, Odd-Eyes attack!"

"Yes, but I activate the effect of Traveler of the Soul in my graveyard and equip it to my Monster! ( **Yavix the Secluded Trance ATK: 1400-2700** )  
Which means your attack will backfire!"

"Are you sure this was the right move?", Odd-Eyes worried.

"Yes, because he can't use that card's effect anymore now, and I can protect Link Dragon from destruction by putting it into your pendulum zone! I choose your right one where his scale is eight! ( **Yuya LP: 100-200=0** )  
With an even scale, all of your dragon's are now protected from destruction by battles and you take no battle damage if they fight.", I explained.

"You said you are not past your differences completely. Yet you sacrifice yourself for him. Are you sure he is the stronger duelist of you two?", Severin asked.

"If not, then I'll lend my power to him to make him that!", I said, focusing my energy onto Odd-Eyes, transferring it to him with a rainbow-like glow, "We still have a lot to talk about, but I can trust you on winning this duel!"

"If you say so, then it's my turn, DRAW!", he declared, with the surrounding glow from the D.E. around him concentrating into the card he drew, "I activate Pendulum Outburst! I pay 1000 Life Points and then Special Summon a monster from my scales onto the field! It also gains 1000 attack points for a turn!  
With just one filled scale, the choice is obvious! ( **ATK: 2500-3500** )  
Now attack him, Odd-Eyes Link Dragon! Connected Spiral Strike Burst!"

"You must have forgotten once more that I can protect my monster in exchange for the card equipped to it. ( **Yavix the Secluded Trance ATK: 2700-1400** )"

"Oh, forcing your monster to shed its armor is just what I needed. I end my turn. ( **Odd-Eyes Link Dragon ATK: 3500-2500** )"

"My turn draw! I activate Regressive Draw, sacrificing the lower than Level 8 monster Yavix the Secluded Trance to draw 2 cards. Then I activate Monster Reborn to revive the Disgraced Nightmare!  
Attack Odd-Eyes Link Dragon! ( **Odd-Eyes LP: 500-300** )"

"He protects himself again, this time I put him in the left zone, where my Dragon's now can't be destroyed by card effects and I take no damage to effects connected to them.", Odd-Eyes countered.

"Then I will end my turn for now.", Severin said.

"Now it's all on this one draw.", Odd-Eyes said.

"Don't worry too much. Even if Severin can just make everything go his way, I think we have impressed him in some way.", I cheered Odd-Eyes on, "and if he really needs us to fight against a common enemy, he wouldn't just toss us aside and let us rot in here."

"Whether our chances of us returning are secured or not, mind if I use some of the power you gave me for this and any other draws left in this duel, I feel like we're still missing something..."

"That's why I gave it to you, after all!", I said.

"Perhaps you could demonstrate the power of your temporary alliance. All you did so far in this team-up was to use a card Yuya gave you.", Severin said, "Even if it's just for the sake of victory and not out of friendship that's not much of teamwork, at least from your side, Odd-Eyes.", Severin chastised us.

"Then I think I have the idea to show you that we can work together!", Odd-Eyes declared, "for this and the next draw, I will use the Duel Energy I amassed! And just how Yuya was ready to lose so I could continue, I will be ready to sacrifice my own pendulum state to win!"

"What do you mean!?", I demanded from him, "You don't need to go that far!"

"This new form of mine is better with the original me anyways. MY TURN, DRAW!", he shouted out, enveloping himself in a golden light, shedding the strange Horns and an wing-like Spikes of Pendulum Dragon, reverting back to the Standard Odd-Eyes Dragon, "I use Magical Sky Mirror! Yes, the card he originally used to copy Smile World! No matter where we go from now on, I will use the pain of my past to become stronger instead of weaker!  
And with this card, I copy the Monster Reborn you used and revive Master Radiant from Yuya's GY ( **ATK: 2100-3000 Disgraced Nightmare ATK: 2700-1800** ) Now attack that Nightmare, sink your teeth into that thing! ( **Severin LP: 2150-950** )"

It didn't do quite did what Odd-Eyes declared, but the more royal evolution of Missus Radiant, did use its claws to split up Secluded Trance into three sections.

"Great Odd-Eyes! If he doesn't get a monster now- that means if you're going to let us pass...", I said.

"Yeah, if Severin is pleased with our results, then I will attack him directly and win the duel in my next turn.", Odd-Eyes said.

"Are you really sure about using enough D.E. to revert as a card, just to draw a card once owned by Yuya, that allowed him to use Smile World for the first time?", Severin asked.

"Wait, are you saying Odd-Eyes tried to hard?", I asked.

"He did make a rather radical decision in the spur of a Moment, even more radical than you quickly discarding your Entertainment Philosophy.", Severin noted, "and had to tell, instead of just show that he changed."

"I want to live!", Odd-Eyes yelled at Severin, "I want to see my brothers again and I am willing to make whatever crazy decision I need to make for that!  
So, I end my turn. Did we prove ourselves or not?!"

"There are a few more things I have to tell afterwards, but for my last turn I just set one card. Now, will it be a card that defeats you if you are too reckless or a bluff?", Severin challenged Odd-Eyes.

"My turn, draw.", Odd-Eyes hesitated, "The card I drew was Cosmic Cyclone. By dropping my pendulum I probably have generated way more energy than I needed for that spell, but if he wanted me to stop having these stupid doubts, like Yuya then he probably set a bluff.", Odd-Eyes concluded, "In other words-  
attack directly Master Radiant!"

"My set card is just a Polymerization." You win.", Severin admitted. ( **Severin LP: 950-3000=0** )

 **WINNER: Yuya and Odd-Eyes Dragon**

"So we passed your test?", Odd-Eyes asked.

"Indeed. You have.", Severin answered.

"But again, why give us a quick life lesson? Will this really increase our ability to pull new cards out of thin air?", Odd-Eyes asked further.

"It's thick air, actually. But yes, I am not lying about this and you just experienced it yourselves, I did not manipulate that feeling you had and what you were able to create.", Severin answered, "And going further you will not be the only one with the ability to manipulate duel monsters that way in the battles coming forth."

"But the Dark Sagess was forbidding us from using any of it, probably because of the risks of that power, which is what brought us here.", I said.

"You will have to learn to use it, without putting your own life at too big of a risk. She is foolish if she doesn't realize it herself.", Severin asked.

"You've been alluding to the possibility that there is 'more to her' in a way that would put us at odds with her. What do you mean by that?", I asked.

"I will not tell you that. Ask her yourself. But I assume she will call you to her Domain, since you went against her orders. Though actually, even Storm Acces' Variation essentially run on a safer variant of D.E."

"While I don't like the fact that she blocked us dragons from doing anything in her duel with Yuya, we won't question her in any shape or form, unless you can give us at least one tiny detail about her.", Odd-Eyes demanded.

"Are you trying to force a bargain out of me even though there's your lives at stake? Are you really willing to ignore her hidden intentions that easily?", Severin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if it is too much you could simply revive us without telling us anything. And I did say 'one. Tiny. Detail.' ", Odd-Eyes argued.

"Alright. Her true name is Kaede Urashima. She will definetly not overlook the fact that you know this.", Severin said.

"Does that mean you and her were humans once?", I wondered out loud.

"Yes, and there is a third one of us, with the appearance of Destiny Hero Dusktopia. Dusktopia's real name was Kouhei Hagakure.", Severin answered, "But I won't keep you here for longer, you need to return to your world soon, your partners are in an important duel right now and their situation isn't exactly the best."

"One last thing before we go.", I said, "Odd-Eyes, could it be, that you shed your pendulum form on purpose?"

"Yes, I did. I assumed it was something this D.E. could do and attempted it and as you see, I was right. I enjoyed my old self more. And apart from Link Dragon's effect and the usual pendulum stuff, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is only really useful if you battle monsters much weaker than him, while my forme- well actually it's my current ability now; works against monsters of similar strength.  
And I don't think I will be able to destroy that many weak monsters. But yes, I liked my old form and prefer resting in the graveyard for a whille before being summoned again. I did exploit this situation for a selfish gain, I admit it.  
But do really not have my pendulum version in your deck anymore?"

I checked through and... no. "Sorry, if you miss your old form.. we have to go through the same thing as in our duel against Ishijama.", I answered.

"Yeah, maybe. But for now let me stay that way and.. please don't tell my brothers that the card is gone too. I don't know how they will react to that reversion. I need that lie to buy me some time to find a way to explain it to them. Even if it is only about my card form."

"I will tell everyone that. I promise.", I said.

"Are you ready now?", Severin asked.

"Alright. Let's return.", I answered.

* * *

 **L3**

 **AN:**

 **Did this really take half a year? I hope it will get better next time, but funfact first: apparently I wrote SMILES! so much that this word is auto-all-capitalized now, whenever I write it.  
** **I actually had the idea of Yuya temporarily loosing the pendulum in his cards for a while. But I am very sorry for making this a one-shot issue. Sometimes... I just can't help, but use an idea a certain way, even if is a bad one. But I will stick with the de-pendulumed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.  
This chapter is the one where my time discussing stuff with nightshroud96 Shines through the most. While he could be annoying at times, in the end he did more good than harm to Arc-VRAINS. (unless _I_ fuck everything up)  
PS: I retconned a line in chapter 6, so that Mayoi owns Master Radiant, so Yuya could use it here.  
**

 **AN:**

 **Replies:**

 **OPFan37:**

 **Ya know, it's no WTF, but wishing Fullcross would toast them isn't actually a small reaction. Also, TECHNICALLY you only did it 3rd, remember chapter 6, so ha!  
Though seriously, how can the MC with the worst Plot Armour losing 2x be forgotten? What the heck is wrong with my Story...  
Now, here's how I think of fixing the Chihiro issue:  
**

 **-for the OPness of his deck, his opponents will use counterstrategies against him, after all deckbuilding is a thing here**

 **-I always would have intended for Ai's predictions of 'it won't be as sweet as you think! He's tricking you!' to come true. But now I'll pay even more attention to that**

 **-maybe he'll turn on Dusktopia, maybe he will shed all concerns if morality if pushed too far, who knows?**

 **Jowever, regardless of how I fix or remedy this issue, Chihiro is NOT Elliot. Their beginning may be similar, but their path will be different, whether he's well-written or If I fail to write him correctly. Though, part of me is also glad that certain other parts of my story aren't subjected to this reaction, like:**

 **-certain character deck changes**

 **-the Emma/Severin sideplot**

 **-Tindangles turning from Tier 5 to Tier 0**

 **-me giving decks a meta-ish touch, and even giving Yusaku a Borrel card out of a simple booster pack**

 **-But most importantly, Mayoi. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if the only non-Mary Sueish thing she does is loosing duels...**

 **Now, about Roget's OOCness...**

 **I actually had him basically say "Dude, I have to play it save, don't have a shit-ton of goons anymore, can't have you be a nervous wreck otherwise my plans would be effed", and in C7 he stated that he has become a pragmatic, during a period of being basically homeless between Arc-V and this one, that might change your worldviews a little and Chihiro was weirded out by him doing it.  
Also, even if he sees other people as Tools, that doesn't mean he can't recognize a good one.  
And Yusaku himself tried to build a "strategic" friendship with Yuya and Mayoi in this Story too.  
WAIT, DON'T GO!  
I know why it doesn't work in Roget's case.  
Most of his changes are just told, but not shown, even Yuya's quick discarding of his Egao Philosophy was handled better by me.  
So, the very rough and Vague ways of fixing him would be:  
**

 **-find a way to express that backstory**

 **-give him a POV Segment that shows us that he is just putting up a strong facade, perhaps even show one of his Charisma Duels in a breather chapter, to further showcase how he thinks about everything**

 **-imply that he turned into this because of DT's Manipulation and by extension, that this will happen to Chihiro as well**

 **-maybe change up some earlier dialogue, so that Roget partially enjoyed rubbing some Idealism in the Yu-Boys face as they lost**

 **To summarize my thoughts on this: FRIGGING FINALLY SOMEONE TELLS ME WHERE I SERIOUSLY GOOFED UP! NOW I KNOW WHAT TO STOP DOING!**

 **Diabolic Tracer:**

 **Yeah, I have some bad habits with my OC cards.**

 **1\. I don't really proofread those sections. (you're the first to say anything, so I thought it didn't matter that much)**

 **2\. I want to make my OC archetypes different from what you see IRL and elsewhere. I will even introduce a "miss the timing"-archetype at some point.**

 **3\. This has nothing to do with the issue you pointed out, but I have too much fun making up new cards, causing an overdose. And next chapter will have 2 or 3 new archetypes, but let's be honest, I'll give Firewall an archetype centered around himself.**

 **However I will try to fix these Issues as good as I can. As of now, I'm proofreading through my OC-sections, Fixing typos, adding "" around archetype names, giving effects a better wording and apply my current ways of listing stats to my oldest chapters, as well as adding "Effect:" before every card effect, not just those of Pendulum Monsters.  
But for full-on PSCT I will probably wait, until the first round of fixing stuff has caught up with my story. (will take long, but will happen earlier than you think) However, I will show an effect's cost with the word "to", it's honestly better than the current way they do it.  
As for toning down Yuya's overreaction's, I have no idea if or when I will get to that.  
** **This was more honest than needed, wasn't it?  
**

 **sonic vs Evil:**

 **Unfortunately, I think this Story won't contain any of These scenarios.**

 **OC cards:**

 **Castle of Eternal Vagaries**

 **Field Spell**

 **You can summon Yavix Monster from your extra deck to the main Monster zone, regardless of Link Markers, but you can only Control 3 monsters at a time.  
At the end of each turn, draw one card for each Yavix Fusion Monster you Control. You cannot Control two monsters with the same name and if this card leaves the field, destroy every Monster in your main Monster zone.  
**

 **Yavix, Embodiment of Sleep**

 **Level 4, Insect, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 650**

 **If the card equipped to a Yavix Fusion Monster you Control leaves the field, you can equip this Monster (from your GY or banished cards)** **to it. (it is treated as if it was equipped by that monster's effect) You can only use this card's name's effect once per turn.**

 **Yavix, Embodiment of Dreams**

 **Level 3, Insect, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 650**

 **If the card equipped to a Yavix Fusion Monster you Control leaves the field, you can equip this Monster (from your GY or banished cards)to it.  
(it is treated as if it was equipped by that monster's effect) this card cannot be used as cost for that monster's effect this turn.**

 **Yavix, the Unknown Dream**

 **Level 7, Insect, Dark, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 2250**

 **Material: 2 Dark monsters**

 **When this card if Fusion summoned, you can look at your opponents Hand and equip one card from it to this card. If it was a Monster, this card gains ATK and DEF, equal to half that monster's respective stats.  
You can send the cards equipped to this card by its own effect to the GY to negate the summon of a Monster(s)** **your opponent controls or one card effect that summons a Monster(s)**

 **Infestation Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Fusion summon one Dark-insect Monster by banishing the Fusion material from your Hand or GY.**

 **Yavix, the Honored Vision**

 **Level 7, Insect, Dark, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 2700**

 **Material: 2 dark monsters**

 **When this card is Fusion summoned, equip one card from your opponents GY to it. If that card is a Monster this card gains DEF equal to its ATK. You can send a Monster equipped to it by its own effect to the GY to negate one of your opponent's attacks.**

 **Return of Wasted Vagaries**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **If you would summon a Yavix Fusion Monster while you have 5 cards in your Spell/Trap zones, you can send this card to the GY.  
If you Fusion Summon a Yavix Monster, but don't equip any cards to it, you can Special summon a Yavix Monster with a name different from those you Control from your Extra Deck.  
Up to twice per turn, if a Yavix Monster destroys a card your opponent controls with its own effect, you can equip that card to it. (You cannot equip Spells and Traps to Yavx Monsters that only equip monsters to themselves with their card effects.)  
**

 **Yavix, Traveler of the Mind**

 **Level 1, Dark, Insect, Effect**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 1300**

 **If a Yavix Monster you Control is destroyed, you can Special summon that Monster and equip it with this card.**

 **Performer's Spotlight**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target one Peformapal Monster you Control, it gains ATK equal to the highest base ATK among monsters your opponent controls, but no other Monster can attack this turn.**

 **Yavix, Traveler of the Soul**

 **Level 2, Dark, Insect, Effect**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 0**

 **If a Yavix Monster you Control, (that can equip itself with monsters by its own effect) is attacked, you can equip this card to it.**

 **Odd-Eyes Admirer**

 **Level 3, Dark, Warrior, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 1250**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **Scale: 6/8**

 **Pendulum Effect: When this card is activated, you can place another Odd-Eyes Admire in your other Pendulum zone.**

 **Monster Effect: You can banish this card and one other card you Control to add one Dragon-type Monster with 2500 or more ATK from your deck to your hand**

 **Odd-eyes' Hunt**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target one Monster on the field, (flip it to face-up attack Position if face-down), then add one Odd-eyes Monster with more ATK to your Hand.**

 **Odd-eyes' Supremacy**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **During this turn the effect and summonings of Odd-eyes Monsters cannot be negated.**

 **Odd-eyes' Evolution**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **When an Odd-eyes Monster you Control has its effects or summoning negated, Special summon one Odd-eyes Monster with 2500 or more ATK from your Hand or deck. It's effect, summoning and attack cannot be negated this turn.**

 **Fusion of the Lost Vagary**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Fusion summon one monster, by using Yavix monsters you Control, and monsters treated as their equip spells as material.**

 **Yavix the Defiled Ambition**

 **Level 9, Dark, Insect, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 0**

 **Material: 1 Yavix Fusion Monster + 1 or more other monsters**

 **This card can only attack if at least three materials were used to summon it. When this card is Fusion summoned, look at the top 5 cards of your opponents deck and equip one of them to this card. If it was a Monster, this card gains DEF equal to its ATK.  
If a monster(s) your opponents controls changes its battle positions, you can send the card equipped to it to the GY, destroy those Monster(s)  
**

 **Storm of Hell**

 **Action Spell**

 **If your opponent took 1000 or more damage from battle with a dark Attribute Monster this turn, return all spell/trap cards on the field to their owner's Hands. Effects activated upon leaving the field are not activated by this.**

 **Overwhelming Draw**

 **Action Spell**

 **Draw one card for each Monster with at least 2000 ATK you Control.**

 **Pyrrhic Victory**

 **Action Spel** **l**

 **If a Monster with 4000 or more attack could be destroyed by battle, halve all battlle Damage you take, as well as your opponent's life Points and the ATK of every monter they Control.**

 **Haunting Vagaries**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If a Yavix Monster you Control is destroyed by battle, Special summon one Yavix Monster that requires the same Kind of Fusion materials, but with a different Name. This summon is treated as a Fusion summon**

 **Yavix the Exalted Delusion**

 **Level 9, Dark, Insect, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 4500**

 **Material:** **1 Yavix Fusion Monster + 1 or more other monsters**

 **When this card is fusion summoned, you can equip this card with one of your opponent's banished cards. If it is a Monster, this card gains ATK equal to that monsters DEF.  
If your opponent draws a card(s) during their draw Phase, send the card equipped to this card to the GY, to destroy one of those cards. (your opponents choice if multiple)  
If this card is the only Monster you Control, and was summoned using only two monsters, your opponent can attack you directly.**

 **Odd-Eyes Follower**

 **Level 1, Dark, Warrior, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: ?**

 **Scale: 8/6**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can target the card in your other pendulum zone, until the end of this turn, this card gains that card's effects, and scales. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Monster Effect: You can target one other Odd-Eyes Monster you Control, this card gains that monster's ATK and DEF and if it was a Dragon-type Monster with 2500 or more ATK, this card also gains that monster's level and effects.**

 **Odd-Eyes Force Dragon**

 **Rank 7, Dark, Dragon, Pendulum, Xyz, Effect**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **Scale: 4**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can choose one pendulum Monster from your GY or banished cards, and place it in your other pendulum zone.**

 **Monster effect: (quick effect) you can detach one xyz material from this card, to activate one of the following effects.**

 **-double this card's ATK**

 **-during this turn, if this card attacks, it becomes unaffected by card effects until the end of the damage step.**

 **You can only use each of those effects once per turn.**

 **Yavix the Hidden Traitor**

 **Level 3, Dark, Insect, Effect**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **If a Yavix Monster you controls is attacked, you can discard this card, equip one Monster on the field to it, other than the Monster attacking it.**

 **Slash and Burn**

 **Quick-Play spell**

 **Send a field spell you Control to the GY and draw two cards.**

 **Yavix the Recurring Vagary**

 **Level 4, Dark, Insect, Effect**

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 700**

 **This card Counts as two Fusion materials when used to Fusion summon a Yavix monster**

 **Yavix the Secluded Trance**

 **Level 7, Dark, Insect, Effect**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 3100**

 **Material: two "Yavix" monsters**

 **When this card if Fusion summoned, look at your opponent's extra deck and equip one Monster from it to this card. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half the equipped monster's opposite stat. If you would take battle damage, you can send a Monster equipped to this card to the GY and if you do, neither Player takes damage from that battle and no Monster can be destroyed by that battle.**

 **Final Countersummon**

 **Action Spell**

 **Special summon one Monster from your extra deck, by using appropriate material from your field. (this is treated as the appropriate summoning type) it gains ATK equal to its material's combined base ATK, but destroy it during the end Phase. If you activated this card during the battle Phase, your opponent has to attack the summoned Monster.  
During the End Phase, destroy the summoned Monster and if you do, each Player draws one card.  
**

 **Swing Once More!**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you have no cards in your pendulum zones, place a pendulum monster from your GY in each of them, but banish them during the end Phase.**

 **Pendulum Outburst**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Pay 1000 life Points, Special summon one pendulum Monster from your pendulum zones, also it gains 1000 attack until the end Phase of this turn.**

 **Regressive Draw**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Tribute 1 Level 7 or lower Monster to draw two cards.**

 **Dark**

 **Action Field**

 **Each player can use Action Cards, but they can only obtain one card per turn. Only 4 Action Cards can be obtained during the whole duel.**

 **Changed cards:**

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker**

 **In his non-pendulum form, he just allows you to draw one card, if he's the only performapal when summoned.**


End file.
